The Arc of Smiles
by King of Stories
Summary: Yuya and his friends including Shay and some of his own comrades form a group called the Lancers led by Declan who brings Riley along with them together they travel to the Synchro Dimension to recruit allies, alone the way will require not only strong duelists but with trust, smiles, loyalty, and putting differences aside. I might put in new characters in this story.
1. Dueling Declan

Chapter 1: Dueling Declan

"Declan what's deal, we thought the Battle Royal was the next stage of the tournament and now its was just for a lame try out to become part of your Lancers, what are you trying to pull?" Yuya asked.

"I'm simply trying to save our world, once I learned that the Fusion Warriors were planning to invade our home I needed a way to stand up to them without causing a panic, the battle royal was the perfect camouflage for the real conflict at hand, I sent the LID best duelists to drive off the enemy but it turns out their best enough however you and your friends including Shay and his friends prove your what it takes." Declan replied.

"So you used us?" Yuya asked. "I simply used the resouces available to me, replusing the enemy away all of you prove your strength today but protecting our world isn't good enough, so we must take the battle to the Fusion Dimension, you Lancers will lead the charge." Declan declared.

"And end up like our friends turned into cards, Reed and Trout they didn't deserve this, nobody did, don't you see that and Zuzu what about her?" Yuya asked sadly. "She might be gone forever, its all your fault!"

"He isn't to blame." Celina said as the gang looked at her. "If anyone is responible for her fate it should be me."

"Zuzu is gone because of you, Gong don't know who you are lady." Gong said. "My name is Celina and I'm from the Fusion Dimension." The Fusion counterpart replied as the gang gasped. "If you're from the Fusion Dimension then you're one of our enemies!" Sylvio pointed out. "(Just great now that the cat's out of the bag, they'll never let Celina out of their sight so bringing her back with me isn't in the cards.)" Dennis thought.

Sylvio approached the look alike Zuzu. "So there's a Fusion Freak among us, dressed as Zuzu but your disguise is uncaddy but I saw through you when I saw you, so talk or I'll..." Moon Shadow stood in front of the Blonde LID student. "Hey get out of the way I'm interagating her, are you working for Fusion too?"

"No but I made a promise to protect her." Moon Shadow replied. "To who, you'd better give me a name ninja man or I'll..." Sylvio warned. "Celina isn't a spy, in fact the squad of Fusion Warriors was sent here to hunt her down." Declan answered.

"Its true, those were obelisk Force from Duel Academy, they were hot on my tail but since Zuzu and I switched outfits they probably thought Zuzu was me." Celina explained. "Wait, you and Zuzu switched duds?" Gong said looking confused. "why would Zuzu agree to do that?" Aura asked.

Celina turned and looked at Shay and his comrades who were standing next to him. "She wanted me to get the chance to met only Shay since his friends were busy."

"Why, did you want to meet Shay?" Yuya asked looking at the hostile Xyz Summoner. "Zuzu told me that Duel Academy attacked innocent people in the Xyz Dimension but I didn't believe her so she wanted me to hear the story from Shay so she would keep the Obelisk Force off of my tail." Celian replied.

"Then Zuzu is..." Yuya began to say cryy again. "If you don't want to lose anymore friends then you must join my Lancers then take the fight to them, this require all the strength and determination you all can muster, you can avenge them and I will provide oppotunity, so all of you follow my lead and trust me." Declan mused.

"You're asking us to trust you after all your lies, I don't care about your battles I just want my friends back." Yuya said clenching his fists. "Bring my friends back!"

He launched a punch at Leo President but Declan caught his fist. "A duelist settles his issues with a duel not his fists." Declan said as he threw the Dueltainer backwards. "Fine then, I'll duel you for dragging us into this fight!"

"Very well then if you defeat me then I'll accept any punishment you wish to seek for my misdeeds." Declan said adjust his glasses.

"First I must saying something to Sibella."

He looked at the human vampire. "Hey, are you the girl I met that the warehouse at the docks?" Sylvio asked. "Is it true that you're a part vampire?"

Moon Shadow and Celina gasped. "That's quite strange." Celina said. "Is this a joke?" Moon Shadow explained. "I'm afraid its no joke, in fact I heard that she and Shay's other comrades attacked the You Show school." Declan said. "Even dueled against Yuya."

"Is that true?" Sylvio asked. "Yes, our duel ended up in a draw." Sibella replied not looking at the LID blonde. "So how is that someone like you is part vampire?" Celina asked.

"Forget about why or how Sibella is part vampire, I want to duel Declan!" Yuya proclaimd angrily.

At the Leo Control Room.

Henrietta and Riley arrived and the latter was holding his Youth League trophy, as they ascend from the lift to where Claude was waiting Mrs Akaba sees Declan on the main screen. "What's going on?"

"Its clear that you don't understand the gravity threat to our world, I won't allow this world to meet the same fate as Xyz, I'll show you what I mean by activating the Action Field Spell: Neo Heartland City!"

The Action Field then materialized aroudn the assembled aroudn the group. "This is the city in the Xyz Dimension." Celina said.

"At least it was." Shay said as the gang turned to Shay who was angered along with his comrades. "Its nothing but a ruined shell." Leonardo said gritted his teeth. "Because of the Fusion Warriors!" Sibella yelled angrily. "Keep going, you and your friends tell Celina the whole story." Declan said.

Shay, Leonardo and Sibella including Katt, William, Maria, Jenna, and Raptor went quiet but they seemed very angry to answer. "Hmm I see must be difficult to re-live a tradegy, so I'll fill in the details, the people in the Xyz Dimension were peaceful but were completely helpless against Duel Academy's invasion, that's why we must take the battle to them." Declan began to explain until Yuya spoke. "Enough, I'm through hearing you talk, got it?" he asked hugging himself and began walking foward. "I'm simply inform Celina the details that happened in Xyz." Declan said. "I said enough." Yuya begged. "Not talking about isn't going to change the fact, that you and your friends will have join my Lancers." Declan said.

"Come on, Leo President, its obvious that the guy is too scared to fight Duel Academy." Raptor said. "What'd you say?" Yuya asked looking offended. "Gong don't like when someone insults his friend." Gong said glaring at the dino man. "How dare you insult my sweetie!" Aura spatted. "Oh I'm shaking." Raptor said in a mockery tone.

"What's the matter Yuya, you were brave to go up against Katt, Yuto, and I, now you're backing out on joining the Lancers." Leonardo added in amuse. "I guess you are a coward."

Yuya turned around angrily. "What did you say?"

"Did I hit a nerve?" Leonardo asked amusingly. "Argh." Yuya growled angrily. "You want a piece of me?" Leonardo asked with a glare. "Bring it, Xyz Punk! Yuya shouted with an angered look. "Ding-dong clown!" Leonardo shouted back angrily.

The Dueltainer and the Blue haired Xyz Summoner grabbed each other by their shirts. "Grrr." They growled.

"Hey you two quit fighting!" Aura called. "Break it up you two." Gong said getting the between his friend and blue haired Xyz Summoner.

"Look Yuya, are you duel me or not?" Declan asked as the Dueltainer turned to face the Leo president.

"Yes Declan, I'm ending this now!" Yuya declared with Yuto speaking alongside his counterpart. "Everything that happened to my friends is all your fault, you set us up and now I'm going take you down, if you're so willing to battle then duel me!"

Yuya: 4000

Declan: 4000

"I use Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch with Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician to set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taken control of this duel starting now, swing far Pendulum, crave the arc of victory, my monsters are ready to swing into action, wield your wizardry Stargazer Magician!"

Stargazer Magician Level 5 Defense 2400

"Splash to Performapal Splashmammoth!"

Performapal Splashmammoth Level 6 Defense 2300

"Pendulum Summoning already, Yuya really does mean business." Dennis said. "(Like when he dueled against Yuto, Katt, and I.)" Leonardo thought. "(This guy is so naive.)" William thought to himself.

"With that I end my turn." Yuya said.

Shay turns to look at Celina. "Why would Zuzu risk her life just so you can meet me?"

The Fusion look alike Zuzu didn't respond but she did look at Shay.

"Its my turn, I draw!" Declan declared as he looked at what card he drew. "Using the special ability of my D/D Surl Slime, I will fuse it with D/D Behemoth, your powers have grown to be quite impressive but as you see I'm capable to waring off anything you throw my way, I Fusion Summon: D/D/D Flame King Gengsis!

D/D/D Flame King Gengsis Level 6 Attack 2000

"This is starting to heat up, if this is anything like the last duel they had, we're in for some fireworks." Gong stated. "Wait, they dueled before, I didn't know that." Aura said looking surprised. "Yes, back at You Show they dueled there." Gong explained. "Who won the duel?" Dennis asked. "We never got to find out on the count that Declan ran off but Gong doesn't think that Yuya would've won." Gong replied frowning.

"I think I add another veridity to the field by summoning D/D Night Howl!" Declan declared.

D/D Night Howl Level 3 Attack 300

"Whoa, is that a Tuner Monster?" Dennis asked. "That's right, Declan has mastered different types of Summoning methods." Gong explained. "Once I successfully summoned Night Howl, I can Special summon a D/D Monster from my graveyard as long at that D/D Monster's attack points are reduced to 0." Declan explained as his Behemoth appeared from Night Howl's mouth. "Like D/D Behemoth!"

D/D Behemoth Level 4 Attack 0

"I tune Level 3 D/D Night Howl with Level 4 D/D Behemoth, observe such as the power we shall wield together when we divide the forces of Duel Academy, I D/D/D Gust King Alexander!"

D/D/D Gust King Alexander Level 7 Attack 2500

"Impressive, he certainly knows how to keep on your toes." Dennis said looking very impressed. "When I summon another D/D/D monster such as Gust King Alexander, Flame King Gengsis can resurrect a D/D monster from my graveyard, arise once again D/D Surl Slime!":

D/D Surl Slime Level 2 Attack 200

"Now Gust King Alexander's ability activates when a D/D Monster is summoned I can Special Summon another D/D monster from my graveyard." Declan explained. "D/D Behemoth return to me!"

D/D Behemoth Level 4 Attack 1400

"Behemoth's ability activates which doubles a D/D Monster's level like Surl Slime!"

D/D Surl Slime Level 2-4

"With that I take both Level 4 D/D Behemoth and Surl Slime I built the Overlay Network, prepare to face a trio of sobering warriors because there's a 3rd king on the way, I Xyz Summon: D/D/D King Caesar!

D/D/D King Caesar Rank 4 Attack 2400

Dennis gulped in amazement. "I don't believe he can do three summoning methods."

"Looks like you need to get our nose out of your textbooks Mr Macfield, I thought all students knew that Declan has mastered the top three summoning methods?" Sylvio asked. "Is it common?" Dennis asked. "Well there's nothing common about it though." Sylvio replied.

"You forgot one!" Yuya called out as his friends looked at the Dueltainer. "Declan knows how to Pendulum Summon!"

"Amazing, he know all four summoning methods!" Dennis proclaimed looking amazed. "I'm sure he wants to test them out against Duel Academy." Yuya added. "So you came here to challenge Shay?" Katt asked. "How did you find out that he defeated Sora?" William asked. "I overheard him talking about it when he's getting examined." Celina replied. "Second I did come here to track down Xyz's that escaped from the Xyz Dimension, by taken you down I'd show the professor what I'm capable of, I believed his words about uniting the four Dimensions together but after what Zuzu told me I'm starting to have serious doubt, she said that your people were attacked including ones that weren't duelists."

Celina turned her head away. "Its hard to believe that the Obelisk Force could do something so horrible, so was Zuzu telling the truth or was she was filling my head with lies?" She asked looking at Shay and his comrades.

"It is all true." Shay said firmly. "Yes, your Obelisk Force was merciless, they took out anyone that wasn't duelists including my little sister who was carded in front me." William said. "Including my family and cats, meow." Katt said sadly. "They chased anyone in their path wether they were duelists or not." Raptor added as his eyes turned into dinosaur eyes.

Celina began to shake.

"Gust King Alexander on Stargazer Magician and blow him off the field!" Declan commanded as his Gust King swung its sword and unleashed a gust like tornado and destroyed the Stargazer.

"King Caesar is next, now splash that mammoth back into extinction, tidily torrent!"

King Caesar swung its big sword and creating a water stream and knocked away Splashmammoth then creating a fire. "Yuya you're in a duel that you can never win, so feel the wrath of Flame King Gengsis!"

Flame King Gengsis swung its sword and unleashed a fiery fire blast and knocking Yuya down a stairway.

Yuya: 2000

Shay and his comrades remembered began to remember the screams of their friends and family including the laughter of the Fusion Warriors. "We still remember the laughing of the Fusion Warriors." Shays said closing his eyes with sadness. "I remember my family and cats crying for help but I was too late." Katt said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I got separated from little my sister but I found her in frontyard of our house but I was too late she was carded by Fusion Warrior right in front me, my parents were also carded." William said making a canine whimper. "I remember my father's scream at my house and I found that he carded as well." Leonardo said gritted his teeth. "As for me I went to find my family at the house but they were wiped out by the Fusion warriors too." Jenna said sobbing. "Yes, my sister and my mother were also carded in front me." Maria said shrugging her shoulder in anger.

"We also remember the screams of those people who tried to get away." Sibella added hissing with anger but she was in tears as well.

Celina was shocked by this.

At the Leo Control room.

"Declan is flawless, he's got Yuya on the ropes, his dueling a complete mis-match." Mrs Akaba said.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Declan said. "Of course nothing I've done hasn't surprised you yet."

Yuya crawled to the top of stairway. "I know what you're thinking now, that you think you have chance to make a comeback, you've mastered your Pendulum powers well, so use them against me."

"When comes to dueling you don't miss a beat, do you? Yuya asked struggling to get up on his feet. "No wonder everyone thinks you're a genius, I bet you knew about what would happen in the Battle Royal too, like how many would fall and how many would make it, so it turned out what you predicted, so it means you think of us nothing but puppets!"

The gang looked at him with worry expect for Shay and his comrades. "well I got news for you, you're not pulling any strings not when I get through with you, someone has to take you down a notch and that someone is me!" Yuya proclaimed as he drew from his deck. "Its time the duel to swing my way, its showtime!"

"I'm bringing back Stargazer Magician!"

Stargazer Magician Level 5 Attack 1200

"Performapal Splashmammoth!"

Performapal Sphashmammoth Level 6 Attack 1900

"But I'm not stopping there, come on out Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Splashmammoth its time for you to splash into the center stage to add bubbles to this battle by activating your special ability which lets me Fusion Summon without using a Polymerization." Yuya declared as his Mammoth unleashed a bunch of bubbles.

"Now I'll fuse Splashmammoth with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, by fusing the fiercest of my dragons and the ancient might of my mammoth, I'll create a new powerful monster, I Fusion Summon: Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 8 Attack 3000

"Rock on, that monster is so powerful that it took Gong out in the duel, so its going to destroy Declan." Gong said. "I activate Stargazer's special ability it can bring back one of the monsters that were used to Fusion Summon Beast-Eyes, welcome back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Now I activate Peformapal Trump Witch's Pendulum ability, she lets me Fusion Summon without using a Polymerization card." Yuya explained. "She'll give a little hocus to my Odd-Eyes and lend a dash of pokes to my Stargazer Magician, I Fusion Summon: Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 8 Attack 3000

"Beast-Eyes and Rune-Eyes are more than just my allies they're my friends, I wouldn't have summon them if weren't for Zuzu." Yuya said. "Cause she learned to Fusion Summoning from Sora."

Yuya remembered when he was told that Sora was training Zuzu to Fusion Summon on the day at the warehouse.

"Zuzu studied with Sora, interesting I never expected her to learn Fusion Summon from a student from Duel Academy." Declan said looking impressed. "Wait so you knew Sora came from Duel Academy?" Yuya asked.

"Of course, his Fusion Summon powers were powerful than the LID, I'm finally beginning to understand that Zuzu and Sora opened your eyes to power of Fusion Summoning which let you to take Pendulum Summoning to the next level." Declan said adjusting his glasses.

"That's right, it doesn't where friends come from, we help each out and together we'll take you down!" Yuya declared. "I'll forward to seeing you try." Declan said. "Since I fused Rune-Eyes by using Stargazer as Fusion Material, it can attack you three times." Yuya explained as his dragon power up its three triangle parts.

"Go Rune-Eyes take out his Kings with Spiral Sky Shot!"

Rune-Eyes launched bright light stream at Ceasar."

Declan: 3400

Then Flame King Gengsis was destroyed.

Declan: 2400

Finally Gust King was destroyed.

Declan: 1900

"Your sister Lulu was captured and taken to Duel Academy?" Celina asked. "Yes, it also hurts looking at you cause you look like her." Shay replied firmly. "Now Beast-Eyes go, Blazing Spiral Storm!"

Beast-Eyes fired its fiery breath at Declan.

"There's no way Declan can survive since his life points are lower, he's finished." Gong stated as the Leo president gasped in shock.

The blast made its mark causing a explosion and smoke.

Yuya stared where Declan was realizing he won but then he noticed something as the smoke began to clear.

Declan stepped out of the smoke. "What gives?" Gong asked. "I kept myself from feeling the burn by activating my trap: D/D/D Contract Change."

Yuya gasped. "By banishing a D/D/D Monster with the highest attack points like Gust King Alexander, the damage I take from your Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is zero." Declan explained.

"I was so close." Yuya groaned in frustration. "That's not all I add a D/D Pendulum monster to my hand that's level 4 or below." Declan explained. "your strategy failed, you wanting to get revenge for what happened to Zuzu got you this far but not far enough, a duelist can't win with passion and emotions alone but if you believe that you can defeat a master duelist then you're sadly mistaken, dueling against Obelisk Force is no game they're ferocious but I know you and your friends had what it takes to go deck to deck with them."

"I'll never join your Lancers." Yuya remarked. "Oh no, not even to save your friend Zuzu?" Declan asked as Yuya and gang gasped in shock. "Are you saying we can save Zuzu?" Yuya asked.

"Then he must've saw her get capture by Obelisk Force!" Celina exclaimed. "(If he saw Yuri capture Zuzu then he might put two it together which blow my cover big time.)" Dennis thought worriedly.

"If you want to save Zuzu then let's see you defeat me first!" Declan stated as the Dueltainer gritted his teeth.

end of chapter.


	2. Dragons and Kings

Chapter 2: Dragons and Kings

"Are you saying you know what happened to Zuzu?" Yuya asked. "Did you see her get captured by Obelisk Force?" Celina asked.

A flashback scene.

Declan remembered seeing Zuzu at the iceberg zone on the camera footage.

"Mr President we found Celina, we must send our people there!" Claude stated. "Hold on that's not Celina, she surprass the eye but she's Zuzu Boyle." Declan said seeing another duelist looking for her. "What I don't know who's she's running from but she seemes terrified."

Then Zuzu's bracelet glowed again making the feed on the camera light up brightly. "What was that?" Claude asked.

Then Yugo showed up. "Its the duelist from Synchro!"

Yugo went over to Zuzu and hugged her. You're safe!"

Just then Zuzu's bracelet glowed again and they both vanished.

End of flashback scene.

"(My LID team has no idea where Zuzu is but appears that Duel Academy had nothing to do with her disappearance so for now its best that Yuya thinks that.)" Declan thought. "You think you save Zuzu then let's see you defeat me first."

Back at the Leo Control Room.

"Why does Declan want to recruit Yuya into the Lancers, seeing how he's hostile and poses everything against him?" Mrs Akaba asked. "The president says he's mastered his Pendulum Summoning which leads to Declan to believe that he has what it takes to defeat the Fusion Dimension." Claude explained.

"My son maybe right but I suspect that Yuya is more trouble than he's worth." Mrs Akaba remarked.

"Its my move, I draw!" Declan declared drawing from his deck. "First I'll set Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei and Scale 10 Savant Kelper the set the Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters through Level 2-9 all at the same time."

"Uh oh, looks like things are swinging Declan's way." Gong said. "You may have uncovered the technique of Pendulum Summoning but I took it further than you realized, I Pendulum Summon: make for the overlord of despair, disorder, and devastation, D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok!"

D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok Level 8 Attack 2200

"Having successfully summoned Ragnarok, its special ability can resurrect a D/D/D Monster return to me, D/D/D Wave King Caesar!"

D/D/D Wave King Caesar Rank 4 Attack 2400

"(Declan's Kings are super dangerous but they don't have enough attack points to take down my dragon.)" Yuya thought. "Next I summon D/D Necor Slime." Declan declared.

D/D Necor Slime Level 1 Attack 300

"Next I activate Abyss Ragnarok's Special ability, by tributing Necro Slime I'm allowed to banish one monster on your field." Declan explained as his Ragnarok took hold of Necro Slime with its part of its cloak. "So say farwell to Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Rune-Eyes was whacked on the head by Ragnarok and vanished.

"At least he can count on Beast-Eyes." Gong stated. "I activate Necro Slime' ability from my graveyard, by banishing it I can Fusion Summon a D/D Monster." Delcan explained. "Gong doesn't like this." Gong said getting worried. "Neither does Yuya." Yuya added sharing the same worry. "I fus my Abyss Ragnarok with my Wave King Ceasar together to a bring a force that'll bring you to your knees, I Fusion Summon: D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok!"

D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Ceasar Ragnarok Level 10 Attack 3200

"Its more powerful than my dragon." Yuya said. "Your troubles are just beginning I activate King Ceasar's ability from my graveyard, I can add a Contract card to my hand." Declan explained. "Caesar Ragnarok focus your might on Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Savage Wretch abruption!"

Raganork blasts a surge of blue-energy at Beast-Eyes and destroyed it. "Aah, Beast-Eyes!" Yuya cried out.

Yuya: 1800

"Ugh, Yuya's dragons are falling left and right." Gong stated in frustration. "Hmph, just like how he didn't stand a chance against my friends and I." Leonardo remarked with a cold stare. "Watch what you say!" Gong warned. "Are you looking for a fight?" Leonardo asked glaring at the Dojo man. "Bring it on." Gong replied glaring back.

They stared off at each other. Grrrr." They growled in anger. "Not again." Celina said annoyingly and doing the face palm with her left hand on her face.

"That's enough!" Declan called out impatiently.

Moon Shadow then got between the two Duelists. "Hey, break it up!" He said as he broke them up.

"You were beaten by Jenna badly so you must feel the same frustration that Yuya must be feeling." Raptor spoke amusingly. "Your friend is losing badly like Sora did against Shay, how pathetic."

Gong approached the Dinosaur Xyz User

"Shut your mouth Dino boy!" Gong shouted glaring angrily. "Make me you big nose punk!" Raptor shouted back as his human eyes changed into Dinosaur Eyes and he let out a vicious snarl.

"Grrr!" They growled giving each other a furious glare.

"(My, my, this is getting ugly.)" Dennis thought looking nervous. "These kids will need a time out."

"Both of you quit your bickering!" Declan ordered loudly getting really annoyed. "Stay out of this!" Gong and Raptor both shouted in unison. "Yeah, keep your nose out of this!" Sibella shouted.

The Leo President gritted his teeth at the remark from the vampire girl.

At the Leo control room.

"Who's that girl and what gives her the right to talk my son like that?" Mrs Akaba asked not liking the vampire girl's remark towards her son. "Believe or not, she's the vampire that Sylvio and his three classmates encountered in that warehouse at the docks, she even defeated Mr Boyle the principal of You Show, the competitor Grizzlepike, and she dueled against Yuya in the end their duel came to a draw, lastly her name Sibella." Claude answered. "I see, though is it safe for a someone like her to be in the Lancers?" The Chairwoman asked looking uneasy yet she was still mad about Sibella's remark. "I'm sure that Declan will have Shay and his Xyz friends to keep an eye on her." Claude replied as he turned his head away. "(At least, I hope so.)"

"I have one thing to say about your mother, she cares nothing but only your stupid school's reputation and secondly she's a ruthless school takeover old hag!" Sibella remarked angrily which caused to the Leo President to grit his teeth even more. "(My, my, Sibella has a temper.)" Dennis thought shaking his head slowly left and right "She's quite scary." Sylvio said moving away looking a bit scared.

At the Leo Control room.

"The nerve of that brat!" Mrs Akaba shouted looking totally offended. "How did she find out about what I did?"

Riley looked at his mother with shock at her out burst.

"(I hate to admit but Sibella is right.)" Yuya thought remembering how Mrs Akaba tried to takeover You Show when he was accused of attacking Sylvio.

Sibella glanced at Jenna.

A flashback scene at the Dojo school where she and her friends watched Shay's duel against Sora.

"I was told by Gong that a chairwoman named Henrietta Akaba has been taken over a lot of duel schools and not a honorable way." Jenna said. "In fact she tried to take over You Show but they didn't."

Sibella gritted her teeth upon hearing this.

end of flashback scene.

"This isn't time to fighting with each other, so all of you be quiet." Moon Shadow ordered. "He's right, let these two finish their duel." Celina added. Raptor and Gong pulled away from each other both scoffing. William put his hand on Sibella's shoulder who shook his head, she was clearly mad but she took a deep breathe, and calmed down.

"Celina and Moon Shadow have a point and right now Yuya's monsterless." Aura said.

"Poor Yuya he's getting his butt kicked, meow." Katt commented. "Hey, Yuya won't lose!" Aura spatted.

Katt looked down at Aura with a cold stare making the fortunate duelist back away.

Declan turned his attention to the Dueltainer."Is this the best you got?"

"What'd you say?" Yuya asked angrily. "You heard me so far I did nothing but pick you apart." Declan replied. "Just like how Shay picked apart Sora." Raptor remarked. Gong heard this but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Moon Shadow looked while Gong looked at him and the Ninja man shook his head motion him to keep his cool.

"I haven't broken a sweat yet, you think you can save Zuzu with these poultry skills?"

The leo president set two cards facedown. "Don't make me laugh, this isn't the time for jokes, I don't think Zuzu would find this amusing.

"I don't want to hear the name Zuzu cross your lips unless its tell me how to save her!" Yuya remarked. "I'll tell if you defeat me, consider it a bonus you want to revenge by pummling me for what happened to your friends, right?" Declan asked. "You hold me responible for them becoming dimensional."

Yuya remembered Reed's scream and everything else he began to feel the darkness controlling him again. "ARGGGH!" He screamed in anger. "Yuya!" Aura called out. "(Declan has got to cool it, he's only making Yuya more angry.)" Gong thought glaring at the Leo President.

Yuya surprassed the darkness again and shook his head. "Alright." He said drawing from his deck. "You want me to come at you full force then I'd be happy to amuse you, I Pendulum Summon: My monsters are ready to swing into action, say hello to Stargazer magician!"

Stargazer Magician Level 5 Attack 1200

"And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Plus I'm summoning out Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer!"

Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer Level 4 Attack 1500

"I activate Xiangsheng Magician's Pendulum Ability, I'm taking aim to my game to the next level." Yuya declared as his magician fired its arrow covering the two monsters in a light. "Now Stargazer magician has the same level as Pendulum Sorcerer!"  
Stargazer Magician Level 5-4

"He's got two Level 4 Monsters!" Celina exclaimed. "I Overlay Stargazer Magician and Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer to built the Overlay Network, cloaking shadows, reletless in its objection, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons, I Xyz Summon: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 Attack 2500

"Its Yuto's dragon." Sibella said. "It is for sure." Shay added. "(excellent.)" Declan thought. "I now activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's special ability, by using one Overlay Unit half of your Caesar Ragnarok's attack points cut down and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gains that same amount" Yuya explained.

D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Ceasar Ragnarok Attack 3200-1600

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 2500-4100

"Now I'll use the last remaining Overlay Unit to weaken your monster again!" Yuya declared.

D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Ceasar Ragnarok Attack 1600-800

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 4100-4900

"Ragnarok is on the ropes!" Gong exclaimed. "My Yuya is going to win for sure." Aura said happily. "This is for Zuzu, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack with Mauling Mandible Charge!" Yuya commanded.

Rebellion Dragon flew towards Caesar Raganork.

"I activate Caesar Ragnarok's special ability, by returning Kelper to my hand, I can equip a monster to Ragnarok from your graveyard then its gains that monster's attack points." Declan explained as his Kelper was returned to his hand. "The monster I chose is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Ragnarok reel it in!"

Odd-Eyes was then transferred to Caesar Ragnarok. "Odd-Eyes!" Yuya yelled.

D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Ceasar Ragnarok Attack 800-3300

Caesar Ragnarok was destroyed by Rebellion Xyz Dragon but Declan's life points were still in check.

Declan: 300

"Ugh, I end my turn with a facedown." Yuya said in frustration. "Now Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack points go back to normal but next time I'll get you."

"You've done well." Declan praised getting the Dueltainer's attention. "You relied on Pendulum Summoning but your skills has evolved."

Yuya gritted his teeth. "I'm curious I know Zuzu inspired you to learn Fusion Summon but which friend opened your eyes to the world of Xyz Summoning?" Declan asked.

Yuya, Shay and his Xyz Comrades gasped knowing what friend Declan is talking about. "Oh it doesn't matter cause I'll have pently of time to find out who that someone was after I wipe the floor with you."

"Prepare yourself cause Pendulum is swinging my way, its my turn I draw!" Declan declared as he drew from his deck and looked at what card he drew. "D/D Savant Galili Pendulum Ability activates its Scale goes to 3."

"Next I set Scale 10 D/D Savant Kelper to set the Pendulum Scale, now I can summon monsters between Level 4-9 all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon: First I call forth two Monster you might be familiar with, D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok and D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!"

D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok Level 8 Attack 2200

D/D/D Doom King Armageddon Level 8 Attack 3000

"Are you kidding that moster is manaic!" Gong stated.

A flashback scene

"Yuya faced that monster in his duel against Declan at You Show and nearly got Armageddon himself." Gong explained.

End of Flashback scene.

"I play a trap: Wings of misdirection, it prevents your monsters from using their special abilities and lets me add an extra 800 attack points to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." Yuya explained as feathers glowing yellow were scattered in air.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 2500-3300

"Yuya's Dragon is stronge than Ragnarok and Armagenddon." Aura said. "Declan must be shaking in his duel disk." Gong said. "(Excellant work Yuya, now let's see how far you can go.)" Declan thought. "I overlay both Ragnarok and Doom King Armagenddon to built the Overlay Network!"

"Un-real." Shay said. "Gong can't believe Gong's eyes." Gong said clearly shocked. "My poor Yuya." Aura said worriedly. Celina stared at this looking shocked.

"Looks like this duel about to end soon." Raptor muttered. "(I'd knew Yuya would lose anyway.)" Sibella thought grinning. "Yuya isn't begin out played." Maria added amusingly. "(Just like when I dueled against Zuzu.)"

"The wannabe is going to get his butt kicked." William said looking amused as well.

The new Xyz Monster began to appear. "I Xyz Summon: D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga!" Declan proclaimed.

D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga Rank 8 Attack 3500

"Its stronger than my dragon!" Yuya exclaimed in shock. "More than you know cause when its successfully Special Summoned all other cards on the field lose their effects until the end of my turn." Declan explained.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 3300-2500

"Get ready, Duo-Dawn King Kali take out Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with volt of Vanishing!" Declan commanded as a dark volt struck the Xyz Dragon and destroyed it.

Yuya was sent down the stairway but further more down to a walkway.

Yuya: 800

Aura and Gong ran towards their friend so did Declan. "This duel has been a disappointment, I'd expected more from you but all the threats to make me pay for what happened to your friends have come to nothing, you're too weak to make me pay for anthing!" Declan stated loudly.

"That's enough Declan!" Gong shouted. "We're on our way Yuya!" Aura called out. "No stay back!" Yuya ordered as his friends stopped.

Yuya got up slowly. "I can handle this, I can win this for my friends, for you, Zuzu and even the promise I made to Yuto!"

"Yuto?" Shay asked looking puzzled. "(What does he mean by a promise he made to my brother?)" Sibella asked. "(I wonder what was his promise.)" Leonardo thought looking puzzled. "(Hmm, why would Yuya make a promise to him after he threaten Yuto?)" Katt asked herself. "After I'm done with you Declan nothing will stop me from rescuing Zuzu or keeping the promise I made to Yuto!" Yuya answered as he got up on his feet.

"Remember to use your power to keep the world entertained and to keep smiling." Yuto said.

"All you care about is combat but that's not what dueling is suppose to be about if you have your way then the fighting will never stop!" Yuya shouted. "Its my move now!"

"I'll beat you with the help of the Spell: Shuffle Reborn, I may not have any monsters on my field but that's ok cause I bring back Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon but it won't have its special ability."

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 Attack 2500

"Next Shuffle Reborn returns Trump Witch to my deck and then I can draw another card, here it goes!" Yuya proclaimed as he inserted Trump Witch in his deck and whole deck was reshuffled. "Alright its showtime, now I use scale 3 Xiangke Magician with Scale 8 Xiangshang Magician to set the Pendulum Scale, I"m taken control of this duel starting now, I can summon monsters through Level 4-7 all at the same time, swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of victory, my monster is ready to swing into action, turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Now Xiangke Magician use your Pendulum Ability to change Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's rank into a level!"

Xiangke blasts a blue flame of energy on Rebellion Dragon.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Level 4

"That was unexpected." Sibella said in surprise. "I've never than before." Shay added. "Now Xiangsheng magician Pendulum Ability activates given the same level as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya explained. "Now I'm taking my aim to my game to the next level once again!"

Xiangsheng fired its arrow between Rebellion Dragon and Odd-Eyes. "So the stage has been set!" Yuya declared.

"I overlay both Level 7 Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to built the Overlay Network, if Declan wants me to throw my best at him then should surely make him happy, I Xyz Summon: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Rank 7 Attack 3000

Shay was shocked. "He made yuto's dragon new." Katt said. "It would seem so." William added in surprise. "Hmm, perhaps but Declan doesn't look too worried.)" Leonardo thought. "Good work, you didn't disappoint me." Declan said smiling. "Next I activate the effect of Wings of misdirection from my graveyard, by banishing it along with Xiangke and Xiangsheng Magician, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon gets an extra 800 attack points power up." Yuya explained.

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Attack 3000-3800

"That's not all, you can't activate any facedown cards and all of your monsters special abilitise are negated this turn."

"I activate the ability of Duo-Dawn King Kali, which it can't be effected by your trap." Declan explained. "So what, that won't matter cause Rebellion Dragon is stronger than King Kali plus you can't activate your two facedown cards." Yuya pointed out. "Face it, you're finished Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon go!"

Rebellion Dragon deployed its wing blades. "Sweeping Static Strike!"

"I activate King Kali's special ability by using one Overlay Unit, all spell and trap cards are destroyed." Declan explained as his two facedown cards including his D/D Pendulum Cards were destroyed. "I'll use a second Overlay Unit to bring them back!"

His destroyed cards returned.

"Your wings of misdirection only effected the cards when it was activated but since my cards were destroyed and returned on my field they're no longer effected, first facedown is: Dark Contract with Errors of Use, which negates your Wings of misdirection trap card." Declan explained. "Now your dragon is weakened."

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Attack 3800-3000

"This is only the beginning, I play my second facedown: Dark Contract with Renewal, this lets me use the effect of Wings of misdirection in my advantage!" Declan explained.

"Seriously?" Yuya asked loudly. "If you don't believe me see for yourself!" Declan said as the Dueltainer's trap power was tranferred to King Kali.

D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Attack 3500-4300

"The tables have turned, King Kali strike back at Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Declan commanded as his Kali striked the dragon with its dark electric volt and destroyed it.

Yuya is sent flying away and wiping out his life points.

Yuya: 0

"Yuya." Aura said sadly. "Poor guy." Gong said sharing the same expression.

Declan approached Yuya and looked down at him. "Your skills need some upstanding improvement and there's still much for you to learn if you want to save Zuzu."

Yuya groaned in frustration. "Still you showed promise in fact you all did, your Pendulum ability has improved so instead of just Yuya, I'll be making all of you my Lancers." Declan declared looking at other duelists. "Together we will travel to the Fusion Dimension."

"Sounds like it could be a long trip." Gong said.

Declan then walked away. "Claude, did you record the data I requested in this duel?"

"Yes, Mr President." His bodyguard answered.

"Excellent I want to review everything." The Leo President replied.

Yuya struggled to get up. "I have to face the facts, Declan was right I can't save Zuzu the way I am now but I will."

He shut his eyes and tears began to form "ZUZU!"

End of chapter.


	3. A Parental Guidance Part 1

Chapter 3: A Parental Guidance Part 1

"The battle Royal is over, they've taken on fiery, icy, rocky, and jungle duels but nothing couldn't stop them from taken center stage, I know we had technical problems but here they come our 8 competitors!" Nico announced.

Yuya and his friends including Shay along with his comrades soon entered the Stadium where the crowd cheered.

"They made it!" Tate exclaimed happily. "Yeah!" Ally cheered.

Yoko looked disappointed. "Looks Reed has lost, I suddenly lost my appetite."

"Oh, you'll just have to feast your eyes on Zuzu and Yuya then." Mr Boyle said.

They then noticed Yuya, Zuzu who was actually Celina, and Gong weren't quiet. "They don't seem happy." Mr Boyle said noticing how quiet his students were. "They must be exchausted from the battle royale." Ally theorized. "Hey, is that Sylvio?" Tate asked noticed teh blonde LID student waving.

"Didn't he lose to Yuya?" Federick asked. "He's not the only one, that Aura girl lost to Moon Shadow." Yoko added.

Tate noticed Jenna and Sibella standing next to Shay. "Hey, there's Jenna!"

Julia and Kit then saw Katt. "Oh its Katt!" Kit exclaimed. "Well, looks like she decided to show up." Julia said.

Meanwhile Yamabe, Ootomo, and Kakimoto were at the LID lounge and saw Katt enter.

"Its our kitty!" Ootomo exclaimed happily and blushing. "Wait, looks who's standing next to her!" Yamabe pointed out. They saw William standing next to her. "Its alright." William whispered putting his hand shoulder. "Huh, is that punk her boyfriend?" Kakimoto asked. "Hey look at the girl next Shay with the pink hair!" Ootomo yelled.

His two classmates looked closely at the pink haired girl. "Is that vampire girl we saw the harbor?" Yamabe asked starting to shake.

"Its those other people that came to our school." Ally said pointing at Leonardo and Raptor. "Uh, guys that pink haired girl...she must the..." Federick began to say looking scared. "That must be Sibella the one with the pink hair." Tate answered.

"Hey, who are those two girls next to Shay?" A man asked. "The girl with the pony tail is the one that helped Shay against the Knights of the Duel Disk!" A woman exclaimed. "But the pink haired girl is new."

"Its Sylvio, how did he get back in the tournament?" A man asked. "Yeah, he lost to Yuya in the first round!" A woman proclaimed.

"Hey, Sylvio did your dad pull some strings?" A man asked.

Sylvio gritted his teeth and took Nico's microphone. "Listen here, I'm here for one reason only, so show some respect to this Lancer!"

"Don't listen to him, Yuya is a Lancer too and better than this one!" Aura announced.

Just then an image of Mrs Akaba appeared. "Attention everyone I have an important announcement to make on behalf of the Leo Corporation, this will come as a shock but I must all of you to remain calm, as if now the Arc League will be suspended!"

The crowd booed at this and most were shocked yet confused.

"Its most uneasy to here but the reason we are suspending the Championship is that during the Battley Royal there was a invasion of enemy forces that and they came from another dimension, also the LID wants to reveal this and our enemy has send duelists known as the Obelisk Force once we learned about this we decided to shut down the feed to prevent causing panic but not only here in Paradise City the whole world." Mrs Akaba explailned.

"Invaders from another Dimension?" A woman asked confused. "They got to be pulling our duel disks!" A man pointed out. "What's with all the lies? A man asked.

"I understand the cause of doubt but here's a footage." Heniretta anounced as a video one of the Knights of the Duel Disks were sealed in cards.

The crowd gasped in horror. "That's horrible." A man said in shock. "He was turned into a card just like that!" Another man added in shock.

"Is that the reason that Dipper is no where to be seen?" Kit asked. "Did they get him too?" Julia asked as she and her only classmate looked at each other. "Its shocking this the way our enemy went on with their cruel plan, once they defeat their opponents in a duel they mercilessly turn them into a card." Heniretta explained. "Duelits get turned into a card, that sounds worse when I lost my life force." Mr Boyle said looking scared. "Can this be real?" Tate asked.

"Its card cosmically!" Federick exclaimed in shock. "No need to despair cause we were quite forunate our duelists including the ones that weren't competitors manage to repel the enemies!" Mrs Akaba announced.

At the Ancient Ruins three Obelisk Force members were defeated by Raptor and Jenna.

Raptor was with his Jurrasic Velociraptor and Jenna was with her Tigatron.

Next footage came the Volcano Zone. "Avenge those have falling and scorch the enemies!" Shay commanded as his Revoluton Falcon defeated the last three remaining Obelisk Forces by releasing bombs and destroying the Hunting Hounds.

"Oh alright, how's that feel losers!" Sylvio cheered.

In a underground cavern Sora and Yuya dueled there

"My trap Fusion Wall will protect me!" Sora proclaimed. "Is that Sora?" Mr Boyle asked. "SORA!" The you show children said in unison. "These duelists have formed an elite team known as teh Lancers and take on any duelists coming our way!" Henrietta announced.

"Lancers, Lancers, Lancers!" The crowd chanted. "The way she makes this sound, Sora is one of the enemies." Mr Boyle said looking quite shocked. "She's lying, it has to be a joke!" Ally yelled. "She's right, Sora has been always our friend!" Tate stated. "But Sora lost to Shay in the first round so why was he back in the tournament?" Federick asked. "Maybe he got a duo over like Sylvio." Ally answered hopefully. "Why was Sora dueling against Yuya, everyone was dueling the enemy so why were they fighting each other?" Federick asked letting out tears.

"Our fearless Lancers will join the fight but we dont' know when our enemies will attack again but we can be certain they will so we must be prepared and only to way to do that is to train harder than before and LID is set to make courses to make that happen." Mrs Akaba explained.

Julia clinched her left hand. "You up to go abroad?"

"You'd better believe it." Kit replied.

Just then Declan's image appeared on screen. "The world has changed, the happiness and joy we once knew are a thing of the past, we just entered a new age of combat because of this the students of LID will stand at front line as soliders, special off duelists, warriors for our world, and even I Declan Akaba will stand with the Lancers like the royal knights standing for battle and these Lancers will meet the enemy then defeat them!"

The crowd cheered.

A short timer later.

Yuya, Gong, and Aura met up with their friends in front of LID.

"I see you're back on your feet." Yuya said sadly. "Yeah, I'm back but you don't seem happy." Mr Boyle said.

"Where is Zuzu?" Tate asked. "Wasn't she with you awhile ago?" Ally asked.

Yuya then took of fold of clothes which Mr Boyle was familiar with. "Uh, is that Zuzu's?"

The dueltainer gritted his teeth. "What are you doing with them?" Mr Boyle asked. "I'm sorry but Zuzu is gone." Yuya replied as Zuzu's father gasped. "Gone for clothes shopping?" Federick asked. "No, she's gone, gone, gone!" Yuya replied loudly. "But we just saw her." Ally said. "That wasn't Zuzu." Yuya said. "Huh, what do you mean that wasn't Zuzu?" Mr Boyle asked looking confused. "Stop pulling our legs." Federick said. "That girl looked like Zuzu but she was a girl named Celina." Aura answered. "Celina?" Tate asked in confusion. "During the Battle Royal, Zuzu and Celina swapped clothes." Gong explained. "They changed clothes?" Mr Boyle asked looking more confused. "What did she do that?" Ally asked.

A flashback scene.

"Zuzu opened my eyes to the truth, I'm through with the Professor, I'm going to return the favor, I promise to risk everything to rescue her from Duel Academy, I will fight as Lancer, you have my word." Celina said as she gave back Zuzu's clothes to Yuya and walked away with Declan.

end of flashback.

Mr Boyle angrily grabbed Zuzu's clothes. "Argh, let me tag along, tell me where this Duel Academy is!"

"I'm...I'm afraid its not that simple." Yuya replied looking quite shaken. "I'll make it simply, don't worry about the what or how I'll find and take my daughter back, Zuzu, Zuzu!" Mr Boyle shouted as he shrugged in sadness. "She's in another dimension." Yuya answered firmly. "Huh, another Dimenson?" Mr Boyle asked opening his eyes. "The Lancers and I are going to rescue her." Yuya answered.

"Not without me you're not!" Federick protested. "Yeah wherever Yuya goes we go!" Ally proclaimed. "Whoever you three are I don't need a crystal ball to tell you guys don't have the skills but if anyone going to be with my darling its going to be me." Aura said. "Calm your horses, how about we take a walk while they do some talking?" Gong asked.

Gong turned around and just then he noticed his father was looking at him. "Dad, sorry Aura but our chant will have to wait."

He walked over to his father.

Aura turned around. "I'll rescue Zuzu, nobody will stand in my way and then we'll go to defeat our enemies!" Yuya proclaimed. "when you say enemies, do you mean also Sora too?" Yoko asked as Yuya went quiet but then his mother grabbed him by his arm.

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Yuya asked. "Someplace where I can teach you a lesson you'll never forget." Yoko replied. "Uh-oh I don't like the sound of this." Mr Boyle said as he followed including the other three You Show students.

They came to abandon arcade. "Why would Yuya's mother take him to this video Arcade? Aura asked who was watching from the entrance.

Just then a motorcylce sounded and out of a doorway came Yoko Sasaki riding on one and then she took off her helmet as Mr Boyle and the three You Show students moved away expect for Yuya. "Um, mom what's with the get up and the motorcycle?"

"Don't call me mom, call me the Queen of the Sirens." Yoko replied. "The queen of sirens?" The three You Show children asked in unison. "Years back way before Yoko became Yuya's mother, she was part of a ladies biker gang who caused a stir in Paradise city." Mr Boyle explained.

"That's a big understatment I was big bad boss lady, nobody messed with us on my watch." Yoko said. "They used to call me: Loco Yoko."

"Loco Yoko, yeah that sounds right the way you're acting." Yuya commented. "This isn't time for jokes but it is time for our duel, I activate the Action Field: Fear of Peril!"

The whole arcade changed.

"Its time for your lesson!" Yoko proclaimed. "Lesson but I already did all my homework." Yuya groaned. "Plus its embrassing, there's no way I'm going to duel my own mother."

"Nobody says no the queen of the sirens!" Yoko protested as she pressed a pedal on her Motorcycyle. "Look out Loco Yoko is about to lay some trash on you, here I come!"

Yuya ran off in horror and his mother rode after him. "Hit the brakes!" He shouted. "The queen of sirens knows one thing that's super speed and sonic, pedal to the metal, and there's no slowing down." Yoko replied. "Let's get this brawl on!"

"Uh, mom I mean queen siren, any chance we can get a beat stop?" Yuya asked in worry. "Aura remember to state your future mother in law that isn't a good sign." Aura muttered to herself. "In my day if you wanted respect by you would show power and dueling was the way to prove it." Yoko stated as her son dodged and she drove back to him. "I have proved it for the sirens!"

Yuya kept running. "I liked you better when you made me pancakes this morning!"

"The only thing I'm serving is defeat." Yoko said as she stopped her motocycle. "I don't know what you're trying to pull but if its duel you want then a duel you'll get." Yuya answered as he activated his duel disk. "When I win you'd better not knock down my allowance!"

"I'm not going to short change you not like what you're going to do with Sora." Yoko stated as she activated her duel disk. "What does Sora have to do with any of this?" Yuya asked. "Everything and Loco Yoko is about to show you why!" The Queen of the Sirens replied.

"LET'S DUEL!" Yuya and Yoko proclaimed in unison.

Yuy: 4000

Yoko: 4000

Meanwhile at LID.

Katt and William was talking with Sylvio's classmates Yamabe, Ootomo and Kakimoto along with the two top LID students Julia and Kit Blade at the LID lounge.

"So where have you been all this time? Yamabe asked tearfully. "We were worried sick!" Ootomo sobbed. "We have our Katt back!" Kakimoto added joyfully.

"Quiet you guys!" Kit yelled. "Are you going to answer them?" Julia asked.

"Look you guys, incase you didn't hear or were told that Katt was being taken by claude and two LID members so I stepped in to save her." William answered. "Are you a friend of hers?" Kit asked. "Correct, see my friends including Shay and those other friends of ours come from another dimension." William repiled. "What was this dimension?" Kakimoto asked. "The Xyz Dimension and our hometown had the same name as that Action Field spell that Sora and Shay dueled in." William replied.

"You mean Neo Heartland City?" Ootomo asked. "Yes, our town was very peaceful but our enemies attacked and took everything away from us." Katt answered letting out tears. "Even my own kittens and cats including my parents."

"Also incase you didn't hear, Katt alongside Leonardo and another friend dueled against Yuya Sasaki." William said. "Whaa!" Kit exclaimed. "Katt dueled against Yuya?" Ootomo asked in shock. "With that Leonardo guy?" Julia added in questioning. "Who was the winner?" Kakimoto asked.

A flashback scene.

Katt explained about the outcome during the duel how Yuya used his Pendulum Summon but Leonardo and her countered with her cards and both performed an Xyz Summon.

Katt's Xyz Cat Monster inflicted damage to Yuya and Sora.

Sora then vanished away

end of flashback scene.

"I'm speechless." Ootomo said. "I must admit you're stronger than I thought." Kit praised looking shocked. "Too bad, you didn't get the chance to defeat Yuya and Sora." Kakimoto said. "Yeah, you and your friends really dueled circles around those You Show losers." Yamabe praised.

"There's more, did you notice that Maria girl?" Katt asked. "You mean the girl with that angel like outfit?" Julia asked. "On that night Sora escaped she dueled against Zuzu Boyle." Katt replied.

The LID students gasped in shock. "What?" Kit asked in shock. "Let me guess, she wasn't strong enough against your friend?" Yamabe asked. "No but their duel was called off." Katt answered. "why is that?" Julia asked.

"Let's just say something came up and if you wondering why, I'm afraid that'll have to wait." Katt replied.

"What about that pink haired girl?" Kakimoto asked. "What pink haired girl?" Kit asked. "I noticed that girl but didn't know who she was." Julia said. "Is it true that pink haired chick is a vampire?" Yamabe asked.

Julia and Kit gasped in shock. "How can that be?" The Female LID Fusion Summoner asked with her eyes widened. "Is this a joke?" Kit asked looking totally shocked but more. "Its true, but she's part human and vampire." William answered. "If you all know vampires hate sunlight meaning they would disappear if they're exposed into sunlight."

"We get that but how is someone like her part vampire?" Yamabe asked. "My friends think that one of her parents was human and one was a vampire." Katt answered in theory. "But we don't know what her parents looked like."

Maria then showed up. "Uh Katt and William we need to talk."

The angel girl looked at William nodding what he knew what she thinking

"Anyway you guys just train harder if Duel Academy were to come here." Katt said not looking back at the LID students. "You can bet we will!" Kit proclaimed looking determined. "So will I!" Julia added sharing the same expression.

"Oh Yamabe, Kakimoto, and Ootomo as much as I'm flattered by your affections there's someone I love and for now that's all the answer I can give you." Katt said as Sylvio's classmates gasp in shock. "Ouch." Julia said glancing at the brokenhearted LID boys. "Man, talk about rejection." Kit said as he shared the same expression as his female LID classmate did.

The three Xyz duelists went outside in front of LID.

Back at the Dojo School.

Gong was with his dad and both were sitting with her legs crossed.

"My son, its clear that you and friends are going a journey." Mr Strong said who had his arms crossed and his eyes shut closed. "I saw on tv that Jenna is friends with Shay the Xyz Summoner that defeated your friend Sora."

"Yes, her two friends were quite cruel to Yuya." Gong muttered.

"Hmm, I see so what do you think of Jenna's friendship with Shay?" Mr Strong asked. "What do you mean father?" Gong asked looking confused. "Son, it might clear that Sora is a enemy and its possible that Shay and his friends including Jenna see that." His Dojo father and master replied. "Meaning that there's no doubt that they might go after him."

Gong looks at the floor. "(Its true and her friends were cruel to Yuya especially that dino freak and Leonardo punk.)" He thought shrugging his body in anger.

He remembed the things that Leonardo and Raptor said about his friend.

"Its quite obvious that Yuya is too scared to join us." Raptor said. "What's the matter, you were brave to up against two of my friends and I once?" Leonardo asked in a mocking tone. "Inculding Sibella and she dueled well against you wannabe."

End of flashback scene.

Gong gritted his teeth as he thought how's Shay's comrades treated his best friend.

"Easy son, I know you're angry at what those guys said to Yuya." Mr Strong said calmly. "Though it concerns me if you lose yourself."

Meanwhile at the Arcade building.

The Action cards were scattered in the Action Field.

"To get this show started, I summon Performapal Salut Tiger!"

Performapal Salut Tiger Level 4 Attack 1700

"Thanks to Salut Tiger's ability I can Special Summon Performapal Help Princess to the field." Yuya explained.

Performapal Help Princess Level 4 Attack 1200

"I end my turn so your move mom."

At the Dojo School.

"My son, don't let two friends of Shay make you angry." Mr Strong said calmly. "How can you say that, they were so mean to Yuya." Gong said as he made cracking sounds with his hands by clinching them. "I know so was Grizzlepike but you also know that getting angry isn't going to make them nice." Mr Strong said. "If Jenna is mean to Yuya then don't let your anger get hold of you."

"How can Gong let Shay's friends treat Yuya like that?" Gong muttered. "What do you think is going to happen if you lose yourself?" Mr strong asked as his son looked at him with troubled look.

Back at LID.

Shay was with Sibella, Raptor and Leonardo in the LID lounge.

"Its time when we arrive at Duel Academy, we'll show no mercy." Shay said with determination. "Right, those Fusion punks are going to be dinosaur meat." Raptor added agreeing with his comrades' statement. "We'll show no mercy alright." Leonardo added clinching his left hand into a fist. "You can count on us to fight." Sibella said clinching her left hand into a fist.

Just then Katt approached them.

"Where are William and Maria?" Leonardo asked.

Katt was quiet for second.

"They went home." She answered firmly as her comrades gasped in shock.

A flashback scene outside of LID.

"I was sent here first to check on you guys." Maria said. "But I didn't return sooner they sent William after me but now that we know some of you guys are ok our mission is complete."

"Maria and I decided to go back to the Xyz Dimension so we can look after the survivors with the other members of the Resistance." William added. "Besides Shay and others need you with them but I promise we'll ok."

"Yeah so take it easy and do your best." Maria said with a faint smile. "I...I understand." Katt said hiding a sad face.

William and Maria then activated a function on their duel disks and vanished.

"Good luck my friends." Katt muttered sadly.

End of Flashback scene.

"So our friends went back home?" Sibella asked. "Yes but they'll ok." Katt replied. "(At least I hope so.)"

"Defeat her my darling cause from the way she's treating you she's the one to be ground." Aura said. "That was a good move but keep in mind that I didn't say great move." Yoko prasied but not in a kind way. "I think someone needs a timeout and its not me." Yuya stated.

"When I was the leader of the Sirens taking high was never an option, I had to be tough as nails cause everyone wanted a piece of us but all those guys only got was humble pies meaning they should know never to mess with us." Yoko explained remembering her taken out a gang members in a duel.

She then walked from her duel against the gang members. "Someone didn't get the message they'd come back again and again no matter how hard I defeated them."

End of flashback.

"Eventually they realized since they couldn't defeat me they decided to take a shortcut." Yoko said.

Another Flashback scene.

At basement Duel Building.

"You actually showed up that's nice and your friend was hoping that you'd stop by." A gang member said with a tomhawk hair style.

There was three gang members and one with a wearing glasses above his head had a friend of Yoko's. "So this is where is goes, you punks are psycho."

"Thanks for the comment, you're too kind." The Tomhawk haired man said. "How low can you guys go?" Yoko asked. "That's what we're trying to find out, so we decided to get attention." The Tomhawk haired man replied. "Let her go now!" Yoko demanded.

"We won't hurt your precious protoshay." Another gang member said along with another man. "That is if you can beat us."

"Alright then." Yoko said.

End of flashback scene.

"Its my turn now, I draw." Yoko declared drawing her card. "Its time rev up my ride and spin my wheels then kick things up a notch, I summon my Road Raven Redagad!"

Road Raven Redigad Level 4 Attack 1400

A flashback scene.

Yoko was getting ready to duel one of the gang members in the same Action Field Spell.

"Let's get this on, I'll take you all on at once." Yoko stated. "Heh, you sure talk big but you won't be for long when we get through with ya." The Tomhawk haired man replied.

"You boys are taking the fun out of all this!" A voice rang out.

The men looked around and saw a man on top of building that was nearby. "I see sneering and snickering but no smiles."

"Who said, who's up there?" Yoko asked. "You're turning dueling into fighting, that's not how thing go." The man stated. "This is no of your business so get lost." Yoko said. "Hey, beat it!" The Tomhawk man shouted. "You'd better disappear or you're going to regret it!" Another man yelled.

"I really don't think I'll regret anything." The man said. "What do you think you are?!" Another Man asked in annoyance. "Come down here and say that!" A gang member shouted in demand. "I'd be more happy to do so cause you're dueling without a spite." The man added. "Those punks got my friend so what should I do, forget about her?" Yoko asked angrily.

The man smiled. "Even when you're forced to duel you still have to do it with a smile."

End of flashback.

"Now I'm going to rev things up by tributing Red Raven Redigad to summon Road Raven Red Queen!"

Road Raven Red Queen appeared.

"Raven Red's ability allows me to take control of your monsters cause she's a queen." Yoko explained as Performapal Salut Tiger and Help Princess were transferred to Yoko's side. "Thanks mom nice way to treat your own son!" Yuya spatted. "Its not as bad as you think cause the monsters I took control of drop to 100."

Performapal Salut Tiger Level 4 Attack 1700-100

Performapal Help Princess Level 4 Attack 1200-100

"Next I activate a little something known as..."

Yoko's flashback scene continued with the man activating the same spell card.

"The Spell Card: Smile World!"

"Now all monsters on the field gain 100 attack points for every monster that's on the field and since there's three all monster gain 300 attack points." Yoko explained.

Performapal Salut Tiger Level 4 Attack 100-400

Performapal Help Princess Level 4 Attack 100-400

Road Raven Red Queen Level Attack 2000-2300

"Whoa our monsters smiling." Yuya said in amazement and his friends were amazed as well.

Yoko's flashback scene continued.

Smile like faces appeared everywhere, Yoko and the Gang members just stood quietly looking amazed.

Yusho flew down with his monster carrying him down and getting Yoko's friend as the Gang members looked in surprise and they started laughing. "Salut Tiger attack now!"

Tiger attacked with its claws but it was smiling.

Yuya was struck and send flying away.

Yuya: 3600

"Performapal Help Princess give Yuya a not so helping hand!" Yoko commanded.

Help Princess whack the Dueltainer with her staff in his face.

Yuya: 3200

"Now Road Raven Red Queen throttle him!"

The Road Rave monster queen drove on and unleashed a fire blast from its wheels and Yuya tried to run but he was burned.

Yuya: 900

Yoko's flashback scene continued again.

"Your friend is safe and sound, so I hope you see the smile is the best solution." Yusho said looking at the Siren queen with a smile. "The man that saved my friend and I, that was your father." Yoko explained. "He stole back my friend but he also stole my heart, I hope you can be like your dad but if you can't then you'll not only fail to save Sora but you'll fail yourself."

end of chapter.


	4. A Parental Guidance Part 2

Chapter 4: A Parental Guidance Part 2

"When your father swooped in to save my Siren sister, it was like something out of a movie." Yoko stated remembering Yosho saving her friend. "Nobody knew how to make an entrance like your father and only thing that made him amazing was his smile."

Yoko remembered the smile from Yusho and she blushed at him. "The moment our eyes met I know I wanted to spend my life with him."

"Oh my beating heart I'd wish Yuya would do that for me." Aura said.

"Yusho was the most extraordinary man I'd ever met, you see I was battling punks but your dad had differnt ways to show us what dueling is really about." Yoko explained with a smile. "Why dueling each other with hate, remember that it takes more than muscles with frowns than smiling, now let's see those pearly whites." Yoko stated as the Gang members started laughing including Yoko and her siren sister.

End of Yoko's flashback.

"your father showed me the erros of my ways eventually my aire of the Queen of the sirens came to a end." Yoko stated. I'm might've hung down my helmet but your dad's show business was about to launch into the astromere, the Leo Corportation invented the Arc Reality combat system and as you all know that dueling was changed forever, Arc technicolgy rise to the Action Duels, those duels were excited but people were focused on power and about the monsters not duelists but when your father arrived he revolutionazed everything."

"Yeah." Yuya said remebering what his Principal said too.

"(When your dad began with razzle dazzle in his duels nobody knew what to make of it they booed and walked out but your dad kept going at it therefore the door to Entertain duels were spread open wide but doors don't just open by themselves, somebody had to step in and do something crazy, new, and push them open.)" Mr Boyle said as he pointed at his student. "Just like how you opened the door to Pendulum Summoning.)"

"Principal Boyle showed me a whole new light to my dad's style and razzle dazzle no matter how dire or dark things got." Yuya said. "And are you going to folling in your father's footsteps, no matter how things get dire or dark in a situation." Yoko said. "I...I..I..don't...I..guess not." Yuya replied doubtfully. "But that's easy for you and dad to say, what you dealed was nothing compared to me, I'm trying to save a entire planet."

"I see no difference." Yoko said. "Whatever mom cause your friend was taken by a gang of thugs to the local arcade not a entire dimension like Zuzu I tried your way but now that let me to a missing Zuzu, not only that I ended up dueling against Sibella and she never smiled but either way nothing will stop me from saving Zuzu therefore I'd hate to be Obelisk Force after what I'm going to do to them." Yuya stated angrily. "But what is the point of saving Zuzu if you lose yourself?" Yoko asked.

"What are you talking?" Her son asked.

"Look I know its heartbreaking especially for Skip, Zuzu means the world to him ever since she came into the world she's been his everything even You Show School has taken a backseat, Skip loved Zuzu so much so our familes have been close together, so Zuzu kept Skip smiling and in line too." Yoko said.

Skip remembered back when Zuzu was born and the times she was growing up and the time he and Yusho became friends at You Show Duel School.

"I also know Skip won't be peaceful until Zuzu is safe and sound." Yoko added. "That's right." Skip cried hugging his daughter's clothes. "Me too!" Ally cried too. "Yeah." Federick cried along.

Yuya began to let out tears as well.

"You must save Zuzu however even in your darkest moment you must do what your father did, and what did you father do?" Yoko asked. "He found a way to save your friend and the save the hearts of the opponents." Yuya replied. "That's right so save Zuzu and Sora." Yoko said as her son gasped. "Not only with him, you can make a difference show everyone what dueling is really about and just like your dad do it with a smile."

At Dojo School.

"Gong doesn't know what do think if Jenna tries to hurt Sora including her Xyz buddies." Gong said frowning.

Just then he noticed his father was given him a cold stare. "Uh dad?" he asked nervously.

Meanwhile at the Duel arcade.

"Well this speech has gone far long enough, so I end my turn and monsters attack points drop go back to normal since Smile World's effect is over." Yoko declared. "Also Red Queen's ability ends as well so Help Princess and Salut Tiger go back to your side."

Performapal Salut Tiger Attack 100-1700

Performapal Help Princess Attack 100-1200

"Get set to be de-trothed." Yuya said as spotlight shined on him. "Ok everyone on with the show!"

"Here's where the fun starts!" Ally proclaimed in excitement. "Thrills too!" Tate added sharing the same exmpression. "I'm so losing goose pickles!" Federick added excitedly. "Pace yourselves guys, ready?"

Everyone smiled and wait for their friend's move. "Oh what a man!" Aura squealed. "Set for a performance that'll leave you begging for more following the legendary footsteps of my dad I'm going to knock off your socks with my dueltaining performance!" Yuya proclaimed. "Go for it!" Mr Boyle cheered. "To kick things off I'm going to start to razzle and dazzle, here we go I'll use Stargazer Magician with Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taken control of this Duel starting now!"

Yuya placed his Pendulum Magician on the Pendulum Scale and they both appeared in the Pendulum Zone.

"I'm allowed to summon monsters through Level 2-7 all at the same time, swing far Pendulum, crave the arc of victory, my monster are ready to swing into action!" Yuya proclaimed as his Odd-Eyes appeared. "Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"What comes next?" Federick asked. "Show us!" Tate said excitedly. "Please, please!" Ally begged with a smile. "Then I'll show you in honor of my parents I'm going to try something new if it works I'll change this sight into a day, I play the Spell: Magicial Try Mirror which lets me activate a spell from your graveyard." Yuya explained. "I'm activating the Smile World!"

"Whoa!" The You Show Children said in amazment. "Yeah!" Mr Boyle said excitedly. "Now all of our monsters gain 100 attack points for every mosnter on the field." Yuya explained.  
Performapal Salut Tiger Attack 1700-2100

Performapal Help Princess Attack 1200-1600

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 2500-2900

Road Red Queen Attack 2000-2400

"Look at them gleaming." Ally said. "Even Road Queen is smiling." Mr Boyle said. "It makes me want to the do the strodle doodle." Federick said wigging himself. "Hold on to your overalls Federick caus there's more coming, hey mom just because Odd-Eyes smiling doesn't mean its still filled with fury, go Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya commanded.

Odd-Eyes unleased its flame breath and destroyed Red Queen sending Yoko flying but she landed on her feet. "That's not all since your Red Queen is greater than Level 5 you'll take the double the damage, go reaction force!"

Yoko: 3000

"Now my tiger is going to earn its stripes by attacking you directly."

Salut Tiger unleased a bunch of bubbles and one of them popped.

Yoko: 900

His mother flipped backwards. "Sorry mom!" Yuya called out. "The names Loco Yoko and don't you forget it so show me more what you got!"

"Alright Help Princess give loco Yoko the high five whack!" Yuya commanded as his Monster whacked his mother in the face knocking her down.

Yoko: 0

"Ah, its been so long since my last duel, I almost forgotten what a blast it was." Yoko said with a smile. "You maybe down but your dueling was a T-KO." Mr Boyle praised.

Yoko then sat up and took out a card. "I want you to have this."

Yuya took the card and looked at it. "You're given me Smile World but this the last card dad gave before he disappeared."

"Yes but I'm passing it on to you, your father knew you'd need help to get your smile back and it looks like that day has finally come." Yoko replied. "That card will be reminder of your father if you're down in the dumps or feel like the worlds against you then sometimes making people smile can turn things around."

"You're right." Yuya replied. "I know that you'll not only bring back Zuzu but find a way to get Sora smiling again so you can stop all this fighting." Yoko said. "That goes ditto for me." Mr Boyle said. "And me!" Federick said. "Me too." Tate added. "Me three." Ally said. "I won't let you down." Yuya said. "I tried to look into your future but its fuzzy however one thing is clear though as long as you stay true to yourself nobody has the power stop you." Aura said. "Oh I also saw a wedding with diamond rings."

"Good to know." Yuya said looking nervous as he turned to face his friends. "Guess this is it I wouldn't have made it all this far without my friends even though you guys won't be coming with me I know that we're all in this together, I promise to be back with Zuzu."

At the LID.

Declan was talking with Claude.

"Our people got this from in the warehouse where Sylvio was attacked." Claude said taking out a case and opened it which was filled with sample contains a few were empty and 3 were still filled. "(This must be what Sibella takes to keep her human.)" Declan thought. "I ordered them to look at the warehouse and like I said they found this case." Claude explained.

"Excellent, good job." Declan praised as his guard bowed and walked away.

The next day at LID

Claude was escorting Yuya and Gong who had band-aids on his face.

"Uh have you been wrestling with rhinos again?" Yuya asked. "Gong's father wanted to test out his toughness but not worries." His friends replied. (Especially after what he also told me.)"

A flashback scene.

"Jenna is your friend so even if she takes sides with Shay don't give on her just do what Yuya would do for Sora, get her smile again and remind her what dueling is really about." Mr Strong said with a smile.

End of flashback.

They entered Declan's office.

"Oh lookie here its the two weakest members who decide to show us with their presence." Sylvio said. "But Yuya defeated you so would that make you one of the weakest?" Dennis asked. "Ugh, get a haircut." Sylvio remarked.

Yuya then noticed Sibella leaning against a wall looking at him with a cold stare and Katt was next to her sharing the same expression. "Good your all here." A voice said it was Declan walking down a twisted stairway. "Hah, like you needed someone else for the job." Sylvio remarked. "Your 13 super duelists are ready for action sir!" Dennis proclaimed. "We are more than 13." Declan said. "Oh right sorry sir including you there's 14 of us." Dennis said recovering his mistake. "We'll have 15 duelists." Declan muttered. "Riley will be joining us."

Up from where Declan walked down there was Riley. "We're not going on a field trip!" Shay stated. "Yeah how can we duel against Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension with him on your team?" Raptor asked. "Yeah, this kid will only get in our way!" Leonardo remarked. "As a duelist Riley can stand up to any of you." Declan answered. "How can he stand up to us when he can't even reach my knee caps?" Sylvio asked. "Hi there I bet you're awesome if Declan wants you on our squad." Dennis praised. "So how old are you?"

"Take a wild guess genius I bet that small fry didn't even make out of Nursery School." Sylvio remarked as Rily turned away. "Anyway what does he have the the honor of dueling beside me the top Pendulum duelist?"

"Give it break, secondly Yuya is the best Pendulum duelist and only thing you're good at is blowing your mouth." Gong remarked. "Yes, like you and I did back when your friend was dueling Declan." Raptor thought to himself. "I don't like it one bit, dueling against the Fusion Dimension is tough enough without keeping an eye on that kid." Shay said. "Then its a good thing that we won't be going there." Declan said. "We're not?" Shay asked as his friends including Yuya and others gasped and looked confused. "Our destination will be the Synchro Dimension." Declan stated. "Why would we go there instead of Fusion?" Leonardo asked.

"Because Obelisk Force hasn't invaded there yet if we go there first then we recurit duelists therefore we will form an alliance with Synchro and doing so we'll able to crush Duel Academy." Declan explained. "We don't have time stumbling around looking for friends." Shay pointed out. "He's right, our best chance is to strike now." Sibella added agreeing with her friend. "I agree, we can take Duel Academy by surprise and end this fight once and for all." Raptor added. "True but that is if you guys want us all to meet with diaster." Declan said. "Say what?" Shay asked looking offended. "I'm afraid that Obelisk Force is more formible than you and friends realize we must require more duelists than we have right now and more careful." Declan replied.

"I should've known that it was mistake to team up with you if you too timid then I'll go there alone." Shay stated as he walked. "Wait for us." Jenna called out. "I'm going too." Raptor said. "Count me in." Leonardo said. "Meow, this cat is about to pounce on those Fusion punks." Katt said hissing. "I'll going too!" Sibella added.

"You guys will never make it, I've seen your friends in action and I was told that your vampire friend took on Yuya." Celina said. "Also you might be skilled but don't forget that Duel Academy out numbers you and your friends, the professor hires more duelists and trains them to be ruthless in battle so you and your friends can't beat them no matter how much skills you guys have."

Celina turned her face look at Shay and his friends. "Declan's mission makes sense it won't be easy but by building up our forces and planning our assault carefully this is a fight we can win, don't worry guys your friend Lulu is going to be fine trust me."

"Why should we trust you?" Raptor asked rudely. "Did you forget that Celina saved Shay in the Battle Royal?" Gong asked. "Yes, but if she thinks we're going to give her any gushy gratitude then she's quite mistaken." Sibella answered rudely. "Look the professor didn't hurt me and he won't hurt Lulu after all we're twins but more like triplets if you count Zuzu." Celina said getting Yuya's attention. "For some reason the professor is bringing us together that must be the reason he took Lulu and why Obelisk Force tried to take me and hunt down Zuzu."

Dennis gasped but quickly went quiet. "I don't know what the professor is planning but it must be important cause he's putting a lot of resources and timing to finding us." Celina added. "So the last thing he'd want us to put us in harms way, Lulu maybe scared but she's safe."

Shay just stayed silent. "Is Zuzu going to be safe too?" Yuya asked. "She's not at Duel Academy." Celina replied as she looked at the Leo President. "Tell them Declan what you told me that Zuzu was transported to the Synchro Dimension with a Synchro Duelist."

Dennis gasped but he covered his mouth. (Well I'll be fused I thought the professor had her for sure.)"

"Is that true, did Zuzu go to the Synchro Dimension?" Yuya asked. "Yes, a duelist from Synchro grabbed Zuzu and they vanished together." Declan replied remembering Yugo and Zuzu vanishing together. "Also this Synchro Duelist defeated three of the Obelisk Force and seeing that I knew we'd go to Synchro to get recruit allies."

"We'll find Zuzu in Synchro I know it so we have to get there fast before Obelisk Force does." Celina said. "Look Shay, you and friends can't be foolish, so you all know deep down that this will be the way to save Lulu!"

Shay growled angrily. "Alright then." He said. "Fine, we'll go with the Leo President's plan but don't expect us to trust you so easily just because saved him." Sibella pointed out. "Agreed." Jenna added making a cold stare. Raptor snarled but took a deep breath. Katt hissed quietly. "Back to business." Declan said.

The Lancers then put their duel disk on their wrists. "My Leo Technicians equiped these duel disks with positive warp tribs to spring us to other dimensions, they reversed this engeering from a duel disk from Xyz." Declan epxlained. "Hey, how did get your hands on a Xyz duel Disk?" Shay asked which got his friends attention as well. "Oh I know someone got it by swapping it from Yuto and I bet that someone was you!"

Shay glared at Yuya. "You punk!" Raptor shouted. "I never knew that you'd take his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon you stole it from him!" Shay added angrily. "Along with his duel disk!"

"You thief!" Katt shouted angrily. Leonardo prepared to take out his duel disk.

"You guys are wrong!" A voice called out as Shay and his friends looked at what they saw next it was Yuto. "(My Yuto.)" Katt thought in shock. "Brother." Sibella muttered looking quite shocked. "(Is that you, Yuto?)" Jenna asked herself. "(It can't be.)" Leonardo thought as well looking shocked. "(How can this be?)" Jenna asked herself.

"You guys can count on Yuya as a true friend, he will never betray us trust me." Yuto said. "Shay please take care of our friends.

"Yuto?" Shay asked in question as his friend's spirit vanished.

"Is something wrong with you guys?" Yuya asked. "Uh, nothing." Shay said looking away. "Meow, nothing is wrong" Katt replied turning her head away. "Was that him?" Jenna asked herself. "(Was that Yuto?)" Sibella asked herself but then she shook her head.

"Back to business your duel disks have installed cutting off technogly activates Action Fields, therefore Action cards and pendulum cards are something that our enemies don't have, so take hold of your Dimension-demisers." Declan ordered as he and the other took their dimensional card in their hands. "I uploaded the conquratens to the Synchro Dimension into these cards, insert them into your duel disks on my command."

Which they all did.

At the front of You Show school.

"I hope Yuya sends us a postcard." Federick said. "I doubt there's any dimensional email." Ally said. "I'm sure that he'll be thinking of us." Yoko stated. "Just as we will be thinking of him." Nico said. "That boy had emormous potential I planned him to make him a super star, he would've taken the pro circuit by storm but I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Don't worry I know that Yuya will be back." Tate said smiling. "He'll bring back Zuzu with him." Ally added. "After he knocks those Dimension guys with his razzle." Federick stated. "You said Yuya is going to show these dimensions that Dueltaining is the best way for our world and in any other worlds!" Mr Boyle cheered. "Go get them!"

"Prepare to port on 1, 2, and 3." Declan ordered as he pressed a function on his duel disk along with the Lancers.

They transported away.

Meanwhile in the Ruined Neo Heartland City of the Xyz Dimension

William and Maria arrived back there which was a ruined park.

"We're home." William said. "Yeah but its not home completely when its ruined." Maria muttered. "Let's find the others." William said. (Katt take care of our friends and be safe.)"

They both walked on ahead out of the park.

End of chapter.


	5. City Scape

Chapter 5: City Scape

Zuzu was asleep and snoring. "Hey, wakey, wakey, hello." A voice said as the You Show Girl opened her eyes to see Yugo looking down at her. "Man, you snore pretty loud."

"Aaah!" She screamed as she shoved him away and crashed into his Duel Runner. "Hey, I only wanted to see if you were ok but I guess a thank you is out of the quesition.

Time passes until it was sunset and Yugo began working on his Duel Runner.

"Good as new I thought the thrusters needed to be repair but they just need to be re-caluperate." Yugo said. "Spare parts are hard to come by around here."

"And where is here?" Zuzu asked. "This is place is my home, welcome to the Synchro Dimension." Yugo replied firmly looking at the distant where there was big city.

"What the Synchro Dimension, but I'm suppose to be in the midde of the Battle Royal the last I remember is..." Zuzu began to say as she remember something. "I remember there was version of Yuya but he was super evil creepy one, he chased and almost had me but he disappeared when my bracelet glowed and that's when you showed."

She remembered when Yugo grabbed her after mistaken her for some girl. "Rin, you're safe!" Yugo said happily as he hugged Zuzu. "Uh, sorry wrong girl." Zuzu replied though she blushing red.

She also remembered that she and Yugo were tranferred by her bracelet when it glowed again.

She looked at Yugo and imagined him as Yuya. "You're like Yuya's twin I mean triplet, what was your name again is it Yo-yo?"

"Yo-yo!" Yugo yelled annoyingly which startled Zuzu. "Its not Yo-Yo, its Yugo get it right!"

Yugo turned around. "You really aren't Rin."

Zuzu then remembered something about what Yuri said.

A flashback scene.

"My, my, great move, you remind me of Lulu and Rin." Yuri said shaking his right hand.

end of flashback.

"Yugo, I wouldn't be surprised that if the guy was the one that took Rin." Zuzu muttered. "Hold up, are you saying you met the creep that took my friend?" The third Yuya Triplet asked. "Who is this Rin person?" Zuzu asked. "How could you let him go?" Yugo asked ignoring her question. "Sorry I wished I could've stopped him but once my bracelet glowed he just vanished, its really weird whenever someone who looks like Yuya my bracelet." Zuzu replied looking at her bracelet.

She recalls when she met Yuto.

"The first time that happened I was with Yuto as soon as Yuya showed he disappeared that's why back in the Standard Dimension I though you were him and when my bracelet glowed again I thought you vanished only but it also sent me away from my friends and family." Zuzu said.

"Well, until now New Domino City isn't a bad place, check out that skyline and the park." Yugo said kindly.

in the park where people and some kids running around. "Don't worry you'll get used to living here, I remember how I freaked out when i was sent to another dimension." Yugo added as he took out his Clear Wing Dragon. "Its day I'll never forget when Rin who taken away and she's been my best friend since."

A flashback scene.

Rin was running in an alleyway from Yuri.

Rin came to wall. "Looks like someone came to a dead end." Yuri said walking behind her who turned around. "You're going to come with me, you can do this the easy way or the hard way but I'd prefer the hard way."

Yugo was driving down the same road and saw Rin begin carried by Yuri. "Let her go creep!"

Yuri turned around and looked at his counterpart with a malicious smile just as Yugo got off his Duel Runner. "Hey don't do anything crazy!"

"Hah, hah, hah, sorry but crazy is what I do best, bye-bye." Yuri replied laughing sinisterly as he activated a dimenionsal card and vanished. "Rin, Rin, Rin, RIN!" Yugo screamed as he then noticed his deck was glowing on his Duel Runner and he walked over to it.

His Dragon appeared from his Duel Runner. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, why are you glowing?"

Yugo hesitated for a second but then took his dragon card into his right hand and the card glowed even brighter.

End of flashback scene.

"I arrived in the Xyz Dimenision but nothing prepared me to what I saw next, I arrived in a City called Neo Heartland City." Yugo explained.

Another flashback scene in Xyz Dimension.

Yugo drove through the Heartland City and saw building that were destroyed and damaged. "This place has seen better days."

"I don't why I was sent there but maybe it was a way to bring Rin home." Yugo added as he drove on and he stopped. "Argh, Rin, Ring!"

He looked down to the lower ground and saw Yuto but he thought it was Yuri "Its you, give back Rin and I might go easy on you!"

"Are you threaten me cause you and your scooter don't scare me." Yuto remarked. "Watch your words pal, you just started something you can't fix!" Yugo proclaimed as he activated his Duel mode. Bring it on. Yuto said as he activated his duel and Yugo came driving down. "LET'S DUEL!" They both shouted in unison.

End of flashscene.

"Do you know who that guy was?" Zuzu asked. "Yeah the creepo-zoid that took Rin, I can't wait to take another shot at him." Yugo said angrily. "You're wrong that guy was Yuto he had nothing to do with your friend." Zuzu replied. "Yuto?" Yugo asked confused. "That's right, he and some friends of his are on a mission to save his friend's sister Lulu." Zuzu replied. "So therefore Yuto had nothing to do taken your girlfriend Rin."

Yugo chuckled with a goofy smile and blushing red. "Oh we're just friends not the couple that hold hands, going on dates, and laughing together, ha ha ha."

"Was it the first you crossed to dimenisons?" Zuzu asked which Yugo stopped giggling and showed her his Dragon. "Yes, this card gets me to places left and right, I also know that it'll help me find Rin."

Then something occured to Yugo. "Uh I wonder if that's the reason that it sent me to Heartland."

Zuzu realized something too. "Maybe its possible when you were sent to Heartland City and met Yuto that creepy guy was watching from the shadows, the only one making a freaky foursome would be Yuya."

Yugo was confused. "You don't need to be a rocket scientist to know its no coincidence that you four are totally linked." Zuzu explained. "Yeah you might be onto something but if its not coincidence then it must be master plan, but for what?" Yugo asked taken out his Synchro Dragon. "I wish I knew more but I think it involves me." Zuzu replied. "There's not just Rin, I mentioned Lulu and other is Celina."

"Celina?" Yugo asked. "That's right, you four look alike and so the girls in Xyz, Fusion, and Synchro that look like me, but what does it all mean?" Zuzu asked. "So we start from what we know there's four dimension, Xyz, Fusion, Synchro, and Standard, Duel Academy is in the Fusion Dimension and they all trying to unit four dimensions together."

"Why would they do that?" Yugo asked. "I'm not sure but they leave devastation and destruction." Zuzu said frowning. "Then they must've destroyed Heartland city and if that Celina girl is from Fusion then its her fault too." Yugo said clinching his right hand. "Not quite cause Duel Academy is after her too." Zuzu replied. "Huh, but why?" Yugo asked. "Duel Academy is ruled by a man they call the Professor he's the one that gave orders to capture any girl that looks like me including Lulu and Rin, so Celina is in danger too." Zuzu explained.

"Why do they want with us and what makes each of us so special?" Zuzu asked. "Let's find out." Yugo said. "You said that Rin is at Duel Academy."

Yugo then put his hand on Zuzu's shoulder. "Let's go."

"Uh, go where?" Zuzu asked looking confused. "To Duel Academy, that's where Rin is right so we'l go there and bring her back." Yugo said looking very eager. "Uh, its not that easy cause how would we get there?" Zuzu asked as Yugo grabbed her wrist which had the bracelet on."

"This is our ticket, if this bracelet transferred us here so all we have to do is make it glow." Yugo explained. "It won't work." Zuzu replied. "Why not?" Yugo asked. "I'm not the one controlling it meaning it only glows when there's one of you like Yuya around but there's not." Zuzu replied as she got up and walked away. "Then call him on a dimenional online or something." Yugo suggested. "Is it because you can't or won't?" Yugo asked. "I would but I can't cause Yuya isn't here, do you think I would if I could?" Zuzu asked as she turned around letting tears.

Yugo looked shocked as Zuzu broke down in tears. "Here." he said as Zuzu looked up. "Its ok, its not dirty."

"Oh thank you." Zuzu said taking the hanky. "Maybe if I could control my bracelet I could go back to Yuya and my friends."

"But maybe you can use your card to teleport me home."

"I can't like your bracelet its only glows when it wants to." Yugo replied as he bended to look at Zuzu.

"Look I'm sorry I made you upset its just that Rin has always told me that my mouth needs a speed bump, Rin can be harsh but she was right like when I forgot to wear my helmet, she'd say: Don't forget to wear your helmet." Yugo said chuckling. "Hee hee, she's sounds like a handful." Zuzu giggled back cheering up. "She is and reminds me of you." Yugo replied smiling.

"Hey, get away from there!" A woman called out to her child who was walking towards the Duel Runner but she grabbed him. "It might have germs."

"Oh no." Yugo said as he ran down towards his Duel Runner. "What's the deal?" Zuzu asked as she ran after the Yuya's triplet.

"Someone help there's an intruder in our park!" The woman cried.

Yugo activated his Duel Runner and took out a pink helmet. "Hey, Yugo." Zuzu said looking confused but Yugo threw her the pink helmet. "Put this on." Yugo said.

"There's two commons here." The woman cried looking scared and talking to two men. "How'd you two sneak up here?" One of the men asked. "This place is for Top siders only." The second man said. "Uh oh, get on quick!" Yugo ordered. "Can't we just talk first?" Zuzu asked as she put her helmet on. "Just get on now!" Yugo yelled. "Call Sector Security!" A man called out as Yugo drove off with Zuzu riding along.

They both were soon on the Highway.

"Why did we have to leave so fast?" Zuzu asked. "Its my fault I knew that part was a restricted area and that part is for only Top siders only meaning the Top Siders are the ones that own all the weathly and the power here in New Domino City." Yugo explained. "That doesn't seem fair." Zuzu said. "Trust me it isn't and I'm not going to rest until I make things better for everyone meaning that the winners get everything up in the Tops and the losers in the Commons are left with nothing." Yugo added. "That's awful!" Zuzu exclaimed. "It is if you're a common but the top siders like it just fine in fact they love it they're only a fraction of the population but its but they're just as rich as the rest as yet to come." Yugo added.

They drove more over the Commons. "Down there where I live." Yugo said as Zuzu looked down and gasped what she saw.

There was buildings that were falling apart and some people living and sleeping on the streets. "That's where we Commons have to live but I have everything there I have." Yugo stated.

A flashback scene.

"Back when I was kid the people in the Tops call the people that live down the commons, the Tops act as if we're equals but in their hearts its not even close if we disappear they wouldn't blink an eye since I was a kid it was my goal to change our world." Yugo said.

"I summon High Speedroid Kandama!" Young Yugo proclaimed. "Oh yeah I summon Lucky Pipe Piper!" Young Rin proclaimed as they both giggled together.

"The only way to get out of the slim is to win so Rin and I decided to use our Dueling Skills to win it all, to start from a zero to hero like him." Yugo said looking at something from a distant and Zuzu looked at what he was looking at.

There was a picture of man with blonde hair. "The Master of Faster Jack Atlas, he was the first from the Commons to win the Friendship Cup the biggest Tournament in the whole world, nobody expected a common like him to win but he proved them wrong when Jack won the Commons started to have hope and if he can start from the slum so can I and Rin, we both looked up to him not just as champion we saw him as our hero, someday Rin or I would take to him in a Turbo Duel." Yugo said. "What's s Turbo Duel?" Zuzu asked.

Just then from behind them an alarm was sounded and chasing them was Sector Security Duel Chaster. "Pull over now!" He orderd. "I said pull over!"

"Maybe you should pull over like he said maybe its because your tail light is out." Zuzu said. "You don't know about Sector Security they make sure we commons stay put." Yugo replied. "Maybe you can talk it over." Zuzu said. "We can't cause we'll get taken to the facilty." Yugo replied. "The facilty?" Zuzu asked looking confused. "Yes, its like a jail but they make sound nice the only thing worse is the food, the smell, and the guards which they soon take it to a whole new level." Yugo said looking angry.

Zuzu was totally shocked. "That's horrible!"

"That's too much of nice of a word and there's no nice in the facilty." Yugo said as he speed off even more and so did the Sectory Security Duel Chaser.

At the Security Bureau control room.

"We got a Duel Runner on fleeing on route 8 with Sector Security in hot pursuit, the officer is reporting that the Rider is defining orders sir, officer is requesting to duel." A female Technician reported. "Officer's request granted he has permission to whatever is nessecery to those that defy Security." A man said.

"I get message sound and clear sir, I activate the Speed Spell: Speed World Neo!" The Duel Chaser proclaimed as he activated his duel mode.

"What's going on?" Zuzu asked. "He's forcing us to Turbo Duel and if we lose we'll be arrested." Yugo replied. "Me too?" Zuzu asked looking scared.

More Bridge appeared from the Common grounds. "A Turbo Duel is about to commit, a Turbo Duel is about to commit, Combat Lane underway." An electronic voice proclaimed.

"Oh I never got the chance to ask your name." Yugo said glancing at the Rin's counterpart. "Oh my name is Zuzu Boyle." Zuzu answered. "Well Zuzu hang on tight cause we're about to go super sonic." Yugo replied.

They soon made their way to combat lane.

"Don't you think we should slow down?" Zuzu asked getting nervous on how fast they were going. "Slow down where's the fun in that?" Yugo asked.

They soon made it to the Combat Lane and so did th Duel Chaser. "Pull over now!" He ordered. "No I don't think so." Yugo answered speeding off. "There's no escape!" A man called out.

"Run away, not a chance!" Yugo replied.

"LET'S DUEL!" The Duel Chaser and Yugo proclaimed in unison.

End of Chapter.


	6. Tops Speed

Chapter 6: Tops Speed

At the Security Bearnu

"Neo Speed World has been sucessfully deployed, the Sector Security in hot pursuit, officer 227 of the specialized unit force is closing in on the Turbo Duelist." A female technician stated. "Where are they dueling?" A man asked with a chest board in front of him. "Running route 8 heading from the Villa area to the city center." The female Technician replied. "Very good, its your move or so you think." The man said as he moved a black chest plate.

At the Combat Lane.

Yugo: 4000

Duel Chaser 227: 4000

"Hang on, its time to throttle this guy, I summon Tri-Eyed Dice in attack mode." Yugo said.

Tri-Eyed Dice Level 3 Attack 300

"It also lets me summon this guy, come forth Speedroid Taka Top Board!"

Speedroid Taka Top Board Level 3 Attack 600

"I tune Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice with Level 3 Taka Top Board, I Synchro Summon: High Speedroid Kendama!"

High Speedroid Kendama Level 6 Attack 2200

"Pretty impressive." Zuzu said looking astonisted. "That was nothing I activate Kendama's ability by banishing one Speedroid from my graveyard I can deal my opponent 500 points of damage." Yugo explained as his Speedroid Synchro Monster unleashed a stream of energy at the Duel Chaser.

Officer 227: 3500

"Yes advantage me and this facedown is going to make sure that keeps happening." Yugo stated setting a card facedown. "Now your move if you can keep up."

Yugo pressed his left foot to the pedal and drove faster. "Ah, are you sure you're dueling and driving at the same time?" Zuzu asked nervously. "Of course." Yugo replied as he drove even more fast making Zuzu more nervous. "Has anyone told you...that this is nuts?"

Yugo did two zig-zags making Zuzu shut her eyes. "One more zigger-zag and I'm going to gag."

Just then helicopter appeared from the right of the bridge.

"What's that?" Zuzu asked. "Oh not them." Yugo groaned who seemed to recognize the copter.

In the opened door there was a cameraman and a woman with a microphone.

"We're interuppted our regular scheduled broadcast wresle up this duel on Route 8, I'm Melissa Trail here with exclusive cover to the high speed chase from our Tops Tv sky high." The woman reported looking at the camera her assistant was holding.

Back at the security bureau

"Director, there's a news copter on the scene!" A Bureau Technician stated. "How shall we proceed?" Another woman asked. "Do nothing, this type of thing is uninvetible, Top siders like the news chase them for their own entertainment, privilege can be truly monotonous, let's give them more of a thrill." The male director said as he moved one of his chest plates. "Change the path from Route 8 to 11."

From the Commons more bridge pillars came from the ground.

Yugo noticed this and saw bridge being rotained. "Looks like we got a detour."

Yugo drove into the left bridge that just opened. "My, My, looks like we got a dust up with Sector Securities top guys chasing after two commons!" Melissa reported. "If you're just joining let me get you all up to speed the commons struck first dealing 500 points of damage and now Sector Security is forced to play catch up, now he's got his worked cut out of him if he wants to ramble the commons, and I'll bring all the action as it is."

A lot people in stadium and houses were watching from the Tops.

Yugo turned around to look at the Duel Chaser. "After I get through with you, they'll put you on parking partol!"

"Silence you're defeat is given and your capture is 100%, the chance of me losing to a sewer rat like is 0." Duel Chaser 227 stated as the Yuya's Synchro Counterpart gritted his teeth. "My move, I summon Jutte Fighter!"

Jutte Fighter Level 2 Attack 700

"Now I power down Kendama's attack points by 500 in order to Special Summon Sasumata Gardna!"

Sasumata Gardna Level 3 Defense 2000

"I tune Level 2 Jutte Fighter with Level 3 Sasumata Gardna, this is your worst nightmare a monster that always get his man, I Synchro Summon: Goyo Chaser, Front line!"

Goyo Chaser Level 5 Attack 1900

"Goyo take out Kendama!" Duel Chaser 227 commanded as his Goyo monster swung its hook like rope and destroyed Kendama.

Yugo: 3800

"The outlaws just got served up justice!" Melissa reported. "Just as planned, keep the pressure on them." The Director said moving another white chest plate.

"Thanks to Goyo Chaser's special ability I special Summon Speedroid Kendama on my field by cutting its attack points in half." Duel Chaser 227 explaiend as Kendama appeared on his side.

Speedroid Kendama Level 6 Attack 1100

Yugo gasped in shock.

The director moved another white knight plate on his chest board. "Attacking with Kendama is the optimal move."

"Is it your job to stop stealing not practice it?" Yugo asked as Kendama unleashed its energy blasts at him.

Yugo: 2700

"The outlaw has taken a manager hit!" Melissa stated.

Yugo managed to keep the Duel Runner stidy. "Are you ok?" Zuzu asked with concern.

"I place on card facedown and end my turn." Duel Chaser 227 said setting a card down.

"He doesn't even know he can't get away anymore." The director said as he pressed a button on the controls that was in front of him. "Re-route all security at District D, that's a perfect place to end this."

"Yes sir." A female Sector Technician replied. "Make sure that the Commons don't do anything unpleasant and raise the city alert to 5 just incase." The Director ordered.

"Security is really pouring it on unless these outlaws packing raincoats they're going to washed up then yesterday's laundry!" Melissa stated.

"let's kick it up a gear and lay some traps!" Yugo declared as he drew a card. "Look out causde Speedroid Ohajikid is coming your way!"

Speedroid Ohajiki Level 3 Attack 1000

"You think you were so clever before by taking my monster, now using it against me, well you know two can play it that game, thanks to Ohajikid I can Special Summon your Jutte Fighter on my side." Yugo explained as Tuner warrior appeared. "Now I'll use to Synchro Summon, I tune Level 2 Jutter Fighter with Level 3 Speedroid Ohajikid, I Synchro Summon: say hello to a monster that always edges the competition, Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!"

Hi-Speedroid Chanbara Level 5 Attack 2000

"I will be, the outlaw just served a little payback by giving the Sector Security a taste of his own medicine." Melissa commented. "Chanbara cut Goyo down to size!" Yugo commanded as his Speedroid Synchro monster took to the air.

"Get this when it attack it gains an extra 100 attack points." Yugo explained.

Hi-Speedroid Chanbara Attack 2000-2100

Chanbara charged into Kendama and destroyed it.

Duel Chaser 227: 2500

"There's more Chanbara can attack again." Yugo explained. "No way!" Duel Chaser 227 exclaimed in shock. "Don't forget, Chanbara is attacking which will give an extra 100 attack points." Yugo added.

Hi-Speedroid Chanbara Attack 2100-2200

Chanbara jabbed Goyo with its sharp blade and destroyed it.

Duel Chaser 227: 2200

"It stings doesn't it?" Yugo asked. "It looks like this outlaw keeps handcuffing Sector Securites every move he makes, this is highly uncommon for a common." Melissa stated.

"Unknowest to them that this is all I planned out, before them know that it'll be game over." The Director said moving another white knight plate.

"Now I'm activating the Trap: Sending the lost Star, this lets me select one Synchro Monster in my graveyard and summon it in defense mode." Duel Chaser 227 explained as his Synchro monster appeared.

Goyo Chaser Defense 1000

"However Goyo loses one level and all of its defense points but it'll serve me well." Duel Chaser 227 explained.

Goyo Chaser Level 5-4 Defense 1000-0

"That monster looks like a former shell of itself but at least Security has some needed backup." Melissa commented. "I'm going to end my turn." Yugo said firmly.

"What a showdown, Security hasn't slowed down for a second but you have to this outlaw his do, he's demonic duelist." Melissa added.

"Give him his do, she hasn't the slightest idea what she's saying this outlaw is about to play his last move." The director said moving another white knight on his chest board.

"This is Melissa Trail here, we're reporting from the Tops Tv Sky High, the battle between Sector Security and this outlaw is kicking into high gear!" The Tops reporter stated.

"Hey, hot rod you should give yourself a ticket!" Yugo called out. "zip punk, the only one getting a ticket is you a one way to ticket to the faclity." Duel Chaser 227 replied. "is that so, well got to catch me first." Yugo said as he drove onto the sloped shoulder and overtakes the Duel Chaser.

"How my dust?" Yugo asked. "Dirty rat." Duel Chaser 227 remarked.

"Well I'll be that move is something I never seen before." Melissa said looking impressed. "Be careful." Zuzu said. "I can't let them catch us and they'll throw us in the faclity." Yugo said. "Its horrible like something out of nightmare I mean waking from nightmare is good but in the facilty there's no way out, if I end up in there, then there's no friendship cup for me, and my dream of making things better won't come true."

Yugo turned his attention the Sector Security officer. "The only way you're going take me is by defeating me."

"Sounds good to me, now say good-bye." Duel Chaser 227 said as he drew from his deck. "I summon Torapart."

Torapart Level 2 Attack 600

"I tune Torapart with Goyo Chaser, to catch my prey I call predator, I Synchro Summon: Level 6 Goyo Predator!" Duel Chaser 227 proclaimed.

Goyo Predator Level 6 Attack 2400

"Goyo you know your asignment, attack Chanbara full force!"

Goyo Predator swung its grab like hook.

"When Chanbara is attacked its attack points go up by 100." Yugo explained.

Hi-Speedroid Chanbara Attack 2200-2300

However Chanbara was destroyed and recuding Yugo's life points.

Yugo: 2600

The director moved another white knight on his chest board.

"We reached our end game, once Goyo Predator steals this outlaw's monster it'll be summoned onto his field."

Hi-Speedroid Chanbara was summoned onto the Duel Chaser's side.

"I'm not hearing the music but that monster is doing the dosey dose, this Turbo Duel is in a finally stretch." Melissa stated. "You know you've been stealing my monsters ever since we started this duel, I didn't think Security would sink this low." Yugo remarked.

"I don't need to hear this from a criminal like you." Duel Chaser 227 replied. "I'll do whatever it takes to bring you in."

"The queen puts the game in check." The Director commented moving a white queen plate. "Chanbara attack with extra 100 attack points!"

Hi-Speedroid Chanbara Attack 2000-2100

Chanbara swungs its twin swords unleashing two sharp waves at Yugo and Zuzu.

Yugo: 500

"Chanbara attacked us again we're done for!" Zuzu proclaimed. "One last shot and its all over." Duel Chaser 227 said.

"Checkmate." The director said as he was about place another white knight but something occured to him.

"(Wait he placed a facedown card on his first turn and he never used it.)" The director thought as he then realized something. "Office 227 don't attack I repeat do not attack." He ordered pressing a call button.

"I'll break my record for consenstive collars and get a big promotion!" Duel Chaser said sinsterly. "Chanbara attack one more time!"

Chanbara charged in.

Yugo turned around. "I activate a trap: Dice Roll Battle when my life points are 1000 or less, by sending one Dice monster in my hand to graveyard, I synchro Summon monsters in my graveyard."

"No way!" Duel Chaser 227 exclaimed in shock. "I send Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice to graveyard, now I tune Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice with Level 6 Hi-Speedroid Kendama, fleet your wings to wip up a wind of destruction, I Synchro Summon: Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"It getes worse for you cause thanks to Dice Roll Battle all your monsters have to battle Clear Wing Dragon, it doesn't matter how Chanbara is cause Clear Wing negates all monsters effects and destroys it." Yugo explained.

"This can't be!" Duel Chaser 227 exclaimed in shock.

Clear Wing Dragon unleashed a burst of white light a Chanbara and destroyed it.

"Now the monster that was destroyed its attack points get transferred to Clear Wing Dragon's attack points." Yugo added.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 2500-4600

"That's totally got to be against the law!" Duel Chaser 227 protested. "Sorry but this is one law fighting dragon and its about take you out fair and square." Yugo replied.

"What can I do?" Duel Chaser asked himself.

"Now Clear wing attack!" Yugo commanded as his top Synchro Dragon flew high in the sky. "Spinstorm Sky Strike!"

His dragon swore down and destroyed Goyo Predator.

Duel Chaser 227: 0

"Its over." The Director said tipping over the white queen.

"You did it!" Zuzu cheered.

"This is incredible, Sector Security just got served!" Melissa stated.

"This is most unfortunate, detour those commons to point 5 now, seal off the rafts, put all security on full alert." THe director ordered having the white queen in his fingers in his right hand.

"Yes sir." A female Sector Technician replied.

"As for 227 how disapointing." The director said throwing the white queen over him into a trashcan. "Have him report here to turn in his Duel Runner, he's as useless as trash."

"We're in the clear, right?" Zuzu asked. "I say no." Yugo said looking something upahead and so did Zuzu.

She gasped seeing a wall springing up in front of them. "Slow down!"

"And miss on all the fun?" Yugo asked as he makes swift turn and drives to a roadblock where Sector Security was.

"STOP!" Zuzu cried. "Standby." A Sector Security officer said.

Yugo then leaped over the Security. "Its time to take to the sky!"

"Let's move!" The Sector Security officer ordered as the others followed.

"I'm having a hard time believe what I'm seeing here folks not only those outlaws won the duel but they outfoxed Security by leaping over them like a jackrabbit, if they get caught they'll never see another day." Melissa stated but then turned her attention to the camera. "Uh, this Melissa Trail thanking you all for watching and good night."

"Get security to district L, M, N, and O at once!" A female technician ordered. "Lockdown roads to District D to R immediately!" Another Female Technician ordered.

"Put the city in total lockdown!" A 3rd Technician ordered. "We just uploaded the male Turbo Duelist and his female companion." Another Technician reported.

Two images of Yugo and Zuzu were shown to the director.

"You two might think you have escape but my eyes are everywhere.)" The director thought.

The next day in the Commons Yuya, Sylvio, Katt, Riley, Leonardo, and Celina appeared.

"Well that wasn't first class service by any means." Sylvio said rolling his right shoulder. "No kidding I need my catnap." Katt groaned. "Where are we?" Yuya asked. "Like Declan said the Synchro Dimension." Celina answered.

Yuya looked up. "Hey, it looks like there's a new world up there I wonder if Gong and others are up there."

"Oh great, how can we get up there? Katt groaned. "Keep your kitty meowing down." Sylvio said. "Hey, watch your mouth blondie!" The cat girl shouted. "Blondie, the name is Sylvio Sawatari!" The LID blond man corrected angrily with a glare. "That's enough." Celina said breaking up the two Lancers.

Just then siren was heard from the distant. "Your little game is over, I knew you both wouldn't be able to hide from us." An officer said and two more officers stood behind him.

"I hope this is welcome commmity." Sylvio said.

Another Security was in the car looking up the images of Yugo and Zuzu. "Its them, they're dressed differently but their faces match." The officer reported. "There's four others with them."

"Excellant bring them all in right away." The director requested.

Riley is terrified by this and runs away. "Come back!" Yuya called out as he ran after Declan's younger brother.

As the youth LID student ran he was then blocked by Gate Blockers making Riley fall backwards. "Are you alright?" Yuya asked as he looked up at the strange wall. "You hit that wall pretty hard, it wasn't there a second ago."

"Yes, it has an eye in the middle." Katt said. "It appeared out of nowhere." Yuya said.

"Great we got security pests." Katt groaned. "Just we need Security dorks."

"Can you shut your complaining?" Celina asked annoyingly. "Rude words from a Fusion Freak." Katt said with an angered look. "You freaky cat girl." Celina said with an angered look.

"Quit your bickering ladies!" A Sector Security ordered looking annoyed.

Another Gate Blockers appeared.

"We've looking all over for you punks since last night." A brutish officer said as he and brown-haired officer activated their duel disks.

"Last night, we just got here, there must be a mistake." Yuya said. "Silence you all put your hands up!" An officer ordered.

"You'd better know that when my father becomes mayor, he'll fire you all!" Sylivo protested as vein appeared on his head. "I agree and I have to say if you try to lay a hand on this kitty, I'll scratch you all with my claws." Katt said hissing like a cat.

"Quiet you two you both are making a bad impression." Yuya said calmy. "I won't stand for this abusement, let's see if your bark is bad as your bite!" Sylvio remarked as he activatedhis duel disk.

Celina activated her duel disk. "Oh no, not you too." Yuya said. "Hey I wanted to duel!" Katt complained. "I activate the Action Spell: Cross Over!" Sylvio proclaimed.

"LET'S DUEL!" Sylvio, Celina, and the two Security officers proclaimed in unison.

Syvlio: 4000

Celina: 4000

Brutish Officer: 4000

Brown haired Officer: 4000

"So much for first impressions." Yuya muttered with worry.

End of chapter.


	7. Synchro Sector

Chapter 7: Synchro Sector

At the Security Bearu

"Theres's malfunction in the dueling main frame!" A female technician stated. "Re-round all command data to the Alpha channel, stat." A male Secotor Technician delcared. "Trasferring data to stream from Delta to Alpha now!" Another male Technician declared.

"Its not working, the system could be under a cyber attack." Another female technician stated. "Where's the problem coming from?" A female technician asked. "At sector D 8." A female Technician answered. "Isn't that where Sector Security is?" A male Technician asked.

"Give me a visual." The director ordered. "I wish we could sir but the system is gone haywire." A female Sector Technician answered. "We're running anyalze, oh this is stunning its from unknown duel card interphase."

The Action Spell was shown on screen.

Meanwhile the duel between Sector Security against Sylvio and Celina was underway.

Sylvio shown to be defeated and sent flying.

Sylvio: 0

Oh no!" Yuya exclaimed as his rival fell on the ground.

"you cuff that punk!" The brutish officer ordered as the brown haired man nodded and took hold of Sylvio. "Hey watch it guy, you'd better re-think this or my dad will have your badge when he becomes mayor."

"Do you always have your father do your things?" Katt asked. "Hey!" Sylvio shouted at the cat girl's remark. "She's got a point." Leonardo added looking amused. "Hey, wipe off the smile!" Sylvio shouted again.

"Looks guys, these punks might think any other way." Celina commented. "oh we'll play nice as long as you commons don't resist arrest and come along peacefully." The brutish officer answered. "Sorry but I do peaceful." Celina replied with a cold stare.

Leonardo stepped in. "Hey, not you too." Yuya said.

"I'll join in this fight!" Leonardo proclaimed.

Leonardo: 4000

"Penatly error, 2000 points of damage." His duel disk electronic voice said.

Leonardo: 2000

"No matter, I'll keep fighting." He said. "So which one of you guys will fall first?

"Hey, this isn't helping." Yuya said as he walked towards to his comrades but then he felt Riley grab him. "Please where's my big brother, do you know?" He asked looking scared. "I don't but I'll take care of you until we find him, that's a promise." Yuya said comfronting the scared child.

"Arrest the small fry." The brutish man ordered as his blue haired partner began to walked towards the young child.

"Get behind me." Yuya said. "I wouldn't resist arrest if I were you, it'll only make things worse." The blue haired man said. "Take it easy, we don't want to make any trouble!" Yuya yelled. "You already got trouble we're taking you Commons in for tresspassing into the Tops area." The blue haired man said.

"Are you serious, we just got here!" Yuya added. "Then we'll give you newcomers a new free tour of our detention center, you're going to love facilty." The blue haired man stated. "I guess I have no choice." Yuya said activating his duel disk. "Leonardo and Katt stay with the others while I watch over Riley!"

"Argh, we shouldn't take orders from him." Katt said. "Seeing what we're in we have no choice." Leonardo said.

Yuya:4000

Blue haired Sector Security: 4000

"This way!" Yuya declared grabbing Riley's arm and leaping onto the platforms so did the Security officer as he got onto a building. "If you're thinking of running away then you'd better think again."

Yuya gritted his teeth and remembered what his mother said.

A flashback scene.

"Yuya, you can make a difference, show everyone what dueling is really about." Yoko said.

End of flashback scene.

"(You got it mom, I only got one chance to make a first impression so I must make the best of it which means I have to handle this the way dad would, let the Dueltainer in me take center stage, I'll show these commoners that I'm not here to hurt them.)" Yuya thought smiling. "Hello officers!"

The blue haired security looked at him with confuse.

"May I have your attention please, you all are about to witness a duel you'd never seen before, my name is Yuya Sasaki and my dad was trail blazer, he pioneered all sorts of dueling he called Dueltaining and now I'm going to give you a demostrating!" Yuya announced waving his arms up.

"This better be a performance for the ages or it'll be curtains for all of us." Sylvio said.

"Let's get this show on the road, first I'll introduce you all to one of my popular Performapals, Hippo!"

Performapal Hip-Hippo Level 3 Attack 800

Yuya leaped off of the platform with Riley. "Aah!" Riley screamed.

"It'll be ok I promise." Yuya said as he and Declan's younger brother leaped on Hip Hippo's back. "Get hopping Hippo!"

They rode onto the building where the blue haired officer was. "Pardon my Hip-Hippo but its hopping with excitment this is its first impression in another dimension."

Leonardo drew his card.

"I summon Beast Guardian Backup Black Chimp!"

A Black Chimpanzee appeared with armor that was black, including a black helmet, and wielding a big shield.

Beast Guardian Backup Black Chimp Level 3 Defense 1900

"I activate its effect when this card is summoned succesfully in defense mode I'm allowed to draw another card from my deck." Leonardo explained drawing his card and looked at it. "I summon Level 3 Beast Guardian Torto!"

A Tortise monster appeared which had a shell of silver armor.

Beast Guardian Torto Level 3 Defense 1500

"See what this monster is drawn from my deck due to a card effect its instantly summoned to the field." Leonado explained.

"He's got two level 3 monsters!" Celina exclaimed.

back at the Security Bureau.

"Sir we restored the visuals in district 8." A female technician reported.

A visual image of Yuya riding on his Hip-Hippo surprised the director.

"My Hip-Hippo likes to dance around so get set to get your groove on." Yuya said as his hippo stopped. "I activate the Spell: Hippo Carnival, ok ladies now hit it!"

3x Hip-Hippo Tokens Level 1 Defense 0

"These ladies are here to protect me so don't think about running through their defenses." Yuya warned. "As long as the music keeps playing they won't skip a beat."

The hippos continued singing and dancing.

"(So weird.)" The blue haired officer said looking weirded out.

"Aren't those the happiest hippos you have ever seen, there's a lot more surprising coming your way, so I hope you enjoyed our first turn." Yuya said bowing.

"I Overlay both Level 3 Beast Guardian Black Chimp and Torto to built the Overlay Network, Black Chimp and Shield Tortoise together both of you will overcome our foe by combing your powers to call forth a strong Beast Guardian, I Xyz Summon: from the Jungle, Beast Guardian Silver Shield Ape!"

A Silver Gorilla appeared with a silver armor around its chest to its body along its arms, legs, wielding a big silver shield with Gorilla face in the center of the shield, and stood 8 feet tall.

Beast Guardian Silver Shield Ape Rank 3 Defense 2400

"Now I activate Silver Shield Ape's special ability by using Overlay Unit, my opponent takes damage equal to half of its Defense points!" Leonardo explained.

"Oh no!" The brutish officer exclaimed.

"Now Ape go, Silver Shield Light Beam!" Leonardo commanded as his Guardian creature's shield began glowing and unleashed a bright light beam at the officer making fall backwards.

Brutish Sector Security: 2800

"I activate the additional effect of Silver Shield Ape when it deals damage to my opponent successfully I'm allowed to draw another card." Leonardo explained as he drew a card from his deck. "I end my turn."

Back at Yuya's duel against the blue haired officer.

"I got some surprises for you twerp, starting wtih Vigilante Zeni!" The blue haired security proclaimed.

Vigilante Zeni Level 4 Attack 1600

"When Zeni is out on the field he likes working with a partner, by dropping Zeni's attack points to zero I can Special Summon monster to join the brawl, I play the Tuner Monster Vigilante Gata!"

Vigilante Gata Level 3 Attack 800

"A tuner Monster then I know what's next." Yuya said. "If you think I'm going to tune Gata with Zeni then you're spot on, go you two, we'll break this delinkwit down that no one will be able to put back together, I Synchro Summon: Marksman Heiji Type-0!"

Marksman Heiji Type-0 Level 7 Attack 2400

"Great not what I was aiming for." Yuya said. "Thanks to Marksman special ability by sending a card to the graveyard my marksman can give Hip-Hippo the heov." The security explained. "But that's not all 400 of your life points are tossed as well!"

Marksman launched a barrage of gears and Yuya saw an Action card leaping off to snatch it which he did. "This Action card: Card Cover will give me everything I need!"

One of the Hip-Hippo tokens step in to protect the regular Hip-Hippo.

"You'll still taking damage." The officer stated.

Yuya: 3600

"My Marksman can still deal punishment by using its ability over and over again so your Hippo is still a goner." The officer said as he sent more of his cards to the graveyard. "Think again Guard Cover is still in effect!" Yuya stated.

Another Hippo token took the hit.

Yuya: 3200

"You alright Riley?" Yuya asked. "Hold on, Hip-Hippo is about hop off."

Riley took hold of the Dueltainer. "My Hip-Hippo is so jumpy that its turning into to a regular Hippomonamus!"

"I think you need to ground your game and make sure that Hopper takes down that copper!" Sylvio shouted.

"Its my turn to join the fight, I summon Lunalight Blue Cat!" Celina proclaimed.

"Marksman Heiji show what happens when someone breaks the law" The blue haired security officer commanded sending another card to the graveyard.

The last Hippo token took the hit and protected Hip-Hippo.

Yuya: 2800

"You still have one hippo left which is fine cause I have a card in my hand to take it out." The office said maliciously. "This is great now Yuya is going to lose his last hippo." Sylvio said. "If you weren't busy dancing you wouldn't gotten into this mess!" Katt added. "(Even Yuto wouldn't get himself into this.)"

"Let this be a lesson never mess with Sector Security." The security stated sending his last card to his graveyard and unleashed its gears at Yuya causing an explosion.

The Security grinned at this. "He's down."

"Sorry but your Marksman missed his mark." Yuya said. "No it can't be." The officer exclaimed.

"Its Mirror Barrier, where'd that come from?" Sylvio asked. "I just saw the card early and snagged it, its an Action Card which protected Hip-Hippo and me." Yuya explained. "What are these Action card your buddy is yabbing all about?" The brown haired Security asked. "First of all he's not my buddy, secondly Action Spells are cards if you pick them up they can give you an advantage." Sylvio replied.

"Action Cards, what a interesting developing." The director said looking impressed. "I need to find one." The blue haired officer said quietly as he looked left and right then tunred around.

He saw an action card on the roof and snatched it. "Now I can get a piece of the action."

Yuya noticed this.

"I'm activating the Action Spell: Penatly Zero, it wipes out your Hippo's attack points." The security explained.

Performapal Hip-Hippo Attack 800-0

The pink hippo dropped on its belly.

"Marksman Heiji attack!" The Security officer commanded as his Heiji unleashed a barrage of yellow gears and destroyed Hippo causing Yuya to fall down alone with Riley on top.

Yuya: 400

"I knew we couldn't count on your pathetic skills to save us!" Sylvio protested. "Why don't you just learn something from me if you're going to get beat I've gone out fast but with style!"

"Make your move Officer and show us what you got." Celina said. "What do you mean we?" Leonardo asked. "We're team remember?" Celina asked. "Who said we were?" Leonardo asked coldly.

"If we're going to be lancers we need to work as a team!" Celina yelled. "Not if I'm dueling with my comrades." Leonardo said. "Hey, I'm still here so you two pipe down, don't mind if I show you both what I'm made of, I tune Gata with Level 4 Zeni, I Synchro Summon: Marksman Heiji Type-0!" The Brutish Officer proclaimed

Marksman Heiji Type-0 Level 7 Attack 2400

"I had a feeling I'd see him again. Celina said. "I'll give this much you guys aren't terrible original but consitant."

Yuya was on his knee and looking up at Riley who looked terrified. "Don't worry we're going to be fine."

"Don't lie to the kid if you keep resisting you'll just make it worse, if you surrunder now we won't give you the book." The blue haired security said. "Sorry but that won't happen, surrendering is for wimps." Celina said. "For once I agree with you." Leonardo said.

Celina drew her card and looked at it. "I'll fight back with this spell: Polymerization, I fuse Lunalight Blue cat with Lunalight Purple Butterfly, by collecting the reflexes of a fierce feline with the fluttering of nighttime Huntress, I create new Luna legend, I Fusion Summon: Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

Lunalight Cat Dancer Level 7 Attack 2400

"First an Xyz Monster, now what's a Fusion Monster?" The brutish Security officer asked.

"Fusino and Xyz, hmm interesting, send additional security to sector D 8, don't let this indivuals escape." The Director ordered.

"Now I activate the Spell: Lunalight Perfume, with this I can refresh by Special Summoning Blue Cat from the graveyard to scratch my way to freedom!"

Lunalight Blue Cat Level 4 Attack 1600

"Resurrecting my Feline gives me advantage cause it doubles Cat Dancers attack points." Celina explained.

Lunalight Cat Dancer Attack 2400-4800

"(I hate Fusion Monsters.)" Leonardo thought looking at the Fusion Monster with a fury look.

The Director noticed this.

"(I wonder why he's looking at that Fusion monster like that?)" He asked himself.

"Now I activate Cat Dancer's ability by sending Blue Cat to the graveyard, Cat Dancer can attack twice." Celina explained.

"messing with us was a huge mistake but you'll see that once Cat Dancer takes aim at your Markman, go Luna Mayhem!"

Cat Dancer unleashed a light beam at Marksman and destroyed it sending the officer flying.

Brutish Sector Security: 0

"No way, we're getting scuffed by these commons but now all we have to do is wait for backup and then we'll surround and impound." The blue haired officer said.

"You think we came to make trouble but we came here to make friends." Yuya said calmly. "Yuya." Riley said. "What is it?" The Dueltainer asked as LID child pointed to the left where the Gate Blockers that Riley ran into vanished so the did other Gate Blockers.

"We need friends but not this many." Celina said. "Just keep coming, it means more to take down."

"I'll pounce these cops, hiss." Katt said hissing as she took out her duel disk. "Its too bad they got lucky if I were still in the duel, I'd make this officers beg for mercy, I'd take them all out myself." Sylvio muttered in frustration.

"You and your friends should know when its time to give in, so put down your duel disks." The blue haired officer ordered.

"(There's too many for us to take down I don't know how we can escape unless.)" Yuya thought. "Its my turn!"

Yuya drew his card and looked at it. "(Just what the doctor ordered.)"

"I'll use Scale 1 Monkey Board with Scale 6 Performapal Guiturtle to set teh Pendulum Scale, I'm taking control of this duel starting now!"

His Pendulum Cards appeared in the Pendulum zone.

"Now I'm allowed to summon monsters through Level 2-5 all at the same time." Yuya explained. "I would've Pendulum Summoned too!" Sylvio proclaimed.

"Wait we're not there yet before I Pendulum Summon, I'm playing Guitarutle Pendulum ability, it lets me draw a card." Yuya explained. "(Setting the Pendulum Scale was the first step but I draw the card I need then it'll be all for nothing.)"

He drew his card. "(Well did I pull it off?)"

He slowly turned to look at the card he drew. "Awesome, hey Monkey Board I think I should stop Monkying around and play your Pendulum Ability, now I add Performapal to my hand that's Level 4 or below."

He added a Performapal to his hand. "Ok I'm all set, swing far Pendulum, crave the arc of victory, my monsters are ready to swing into action!"

"Let's hear it for Performapal Cheer mole!"

Performapal Cheer Mole Level 2 Attack 600

"Get your beat on Performapal Drumorilla!"

Performapal Drumorilla Level 5 Attack 1600

"Toot your own horn Performapal Trumpanda!"

Performapal Trumpanda Level 3 Attack 800

"Not only can these three carry a tune but they're going to carry out my victory." Yuya declared. "Excatly, they're going to play your swum song creeps." Sylvio remarked looking at the officer that was still holding onto him by his hands.

"Move it arrest them all!" An officer ordered.

Katt, Celina, and Leonardo back away.

"Who are these duelists, first they use Xyz, Fusion, and now this Pendulum thing." The Director said looking confused. "Its clear that they're not the Commons we were searching for but if not then who are these individuals?"

"We got these guys, so what about you? Celian asked glancing at the Dueltainer. "Guys I'll distract these guys while you three and Sylvio make a run for it with Riley and go somewhere safe." Yuya whispered. "What you want us to run?" Celina asked. "Hold on, I don't run from anyone!" Leonardo yelled. "Trust me I have a plan, I'll start with this Spell: Performance Hurricane, let the jam section begin."

The three Performanpals began to play with her instruments. "I hope you beat in the balance cause each Performapal is going to return one card back to your hand." Yuya declared.

Colorful musical notes hit Marksman.

"Hey, looks like your monsters wants to boogie before it bounces!" Yuya proclaimed as the Marksman danced with the Performapals.

"Celina, Leonardo, and Katt go!" Yuya ordered. "We're not going anywhere." Celina said. "Yeah we won't babysit that squirt." Leonardo added. "Meow, you should've hired another nanny!" Katt stated.

"Come on you guys." Yuya groaned. "Its too late twerps!" The officer stated as his Markman vanished. "When Marksman leaves the field, I can bring back the monsters that were used to Synchro Summon it."

Zeni and Gata returned in Defense mode.

"Oh no, their monsters are blocking our escape route!" Celina exclaimed. "Now arrest them all!" The blue haired security ordered.

The security officers trapped them.

"Yuya! Riley cried.

Katt hissed while Leonardo gritted his teeth.

Just then motor sounds were heard which got the Lancers and Sector Security officers look around left and right.

The motor sounds got louder and louder as if Duel Runners were coming their way.

Suddenly thunder clouds appeared.

"Hey leave these people alone!" A voice rang out which was man with orange hair riding on a Duel Runner. "Raikiri cut a path for these guys!"

Just then a Synchro Wing beast monster swooped down towards the officers.

The man was driving alongside him were four more Turbo Duelists which got the Lancers and the Security to gasp in shock.

Yuya was grabbed by his left arm by the mysterious Turbo Duelist, next was Celina, Riley, and Sylvio were also grabbed grabbed by the four other Turbo duelists. "Let's follow them!" Leonardo said as he played his Beast Guardian Lio.

"Go Xyz merge!" He proclaimed as he merged with his Xyz Monster. "Whoa!" An officer exclaimed.

The Director's eyes widened a bit. "(What the...)"

He took hold of Katt and threw her on his back then followed their comrades.

"Whoa did you see that?!" Another officer asked looking shocked.

"Uh thank I guess." Yuya said looking confused.

As they drove away with Leonardo carrying Katt on his back and flying above was the Synchro Winged Beast.

The Director got up from seat looking unpleased yet he was shocked that Leonardo was able to merge with his Xyz Monster.

End of chapter.


	8. Super Duelists

Chapter 8: Super Duelists

In sector B two Securities officers looking around.

"No sign of the Commons in Sector B." One of the Officers reported on his duel disk.

In a dark allyway Yugo was putting his broads on his Duel Runner.

"There nobody will find you now." He said as he noticed Zuzu was wandering off. "Wait this place is crawling with Sectory Security."

Zuzu turned her head around. "Oh sorry I thought we were safe."

"No once you would've been but now the Top siders are down here 247." Yugo replied as he put his arm around Zuzu's shoulder. "If I had a card for every Sector Security that treated me fairly I'd have none then they would fine me for having no cards."

"I get why the Top siders and Sector Security make you angry but you and this world have a bigger problem the Fusion Dimension and the only way you're going to defeat them is working together." Zuzu said.

In the streets of New Domino City.

Gong was with Dennis, Jenna, and Raptor.

"Anyone meet a kid named Yuya, anyone?" Gong asked as the people ignored him. "They're ignoring us like we don't exist or something." Jenna said looking concerned. "(I hope my friends are ok especially Shay.)"

Dennis was listening to his duel disk. "I don't even have one signal, guess my calling plan doesn't have cover in this world."

"Oh what was your first clue?" Raptor asked in grumpy tone. "Ahoy you two a little help please." Gong said looking at his comrades. "Yes sir." Dennis said as he got up from the stone wall he was sitting on and looked up at the sun. "That sun has sunburn written all over it."

Dennis took out his card and caught with his hands then out came a hat.

"Hey did you see that dad that was amazing." A kid said who was with his dad. "Abra thanks you." Dennis bowed holding his hat in his left hand and the boy threw a coin inside. "Look dad I made your money disappear."

Dennis waved and looked inside seeing the coin. "(I just got a million dollar idea.)" He thought.

In the commons

The four Turbo duelists that assist the other drove off.

THe mysterious Turbo Duelist took of his helmet. "I'm impressed that you guys stood up to Sector Security, trying to protect that kid, anyone who helps the helpless is ok with me." The man said who had tomhawk hairstyle. "You guys have guts."

He looked at Leonardo. "I must say I never saw a duelist merge with his Monster before very interesting."

"Sorry but who are you?" Yuya asked.

Just then the house nearby the door opened and a girl came out. "Welcome back Crow!"

"What's up Amanda?" Crow said as he put his helmet on his duel runner. "Where's Franky and Taron?"

"They went to New Domino, they wanted to help you get more supplies for a change." Amanda replied. "Seriously." Crow chuckled.

Amanda noticed the guests her friend brought. "Are you guys coming in or what?"

"You guys think we wouldn't eat tonight well we can now." Crow said taking a fish can. "Awesome Tuna feast sandwiches coming up!" Amanda proclaimed. "Are you guys going chow down too?" Crow asked.

"Of course they are!" Amanda said excitedly.

They made several sandwiches.

"I haven't seen you guys before where are you from?" Crow asked. "Well actually..." Yuya began to say until Sylvio stepped in. "Thank you for saving our bacon."

"Oh sure." Crow said shaking the LID blonde's hand. "I would've taken control of the situation but leaping do another dimension wore me out." Sylvio replied.

"Uh you leap frog from where?" Crow asked looking confused. "Paradise City, I'm Sylvio Sawatari and back in the standard Dimension I'm a super star, this is Yuya Sasaki my personally assitant." The LID blonde said. "Hey!" Yuya spatted looking offended.

"This is cat girl is Katt and the blue haired dude is Leonardo from the Xyz Dimensnion." Sylvio added. "I could introduce myself you know." Katt muttered annoyingly. "I agree." Leonardo muttered sharing the same annoying look.

"This firecracker is Celina from the Fusion Dimension." Slyvio added. "Oh yeah, looks like when I picked up the tuner I brought a few nuts on my way." Crow said seemingly not buying any of the introduction.

"Look I know its hard to believe but we traveled to this dimension to find duelists to save the galaxy." Yuya stated. "Sure, sure, I cannot bring your craziness of that but you guys seem ok to me." Crow said getting glass and pouring water in it. "If you guys need somewhere to crash your welcome to stay."

Yuya smiled at the man's generous hospitality.

Back in the streets of New Domino city.

"Your attention please." Gong said waving a small flag of himself with the same look he's making on his face. "(I feel so embarrassed.)" Jenna thought looking red on her face and embarrassed a bit.

"(This is pathetic.)" Raptor thought sharing the same empression that the Dojo duelist was making. "Our show is ready to begin!" Dennis announced as he took a few card in his left hand and threw them in the air which had magicial staff which he juggled.

A few people watched this and behind them were Taron and Franky.

"Wow amazing." Taron said looking amazed. "Come on, we don't have time for this." Franky said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself making money instead of finding Yuya." Gong scoffed. "Who needs to find Yuya?" Dennis asked. "We do!" Gong answered loudly. "Yeah its not like that wannabe will find us by making a street show." Raptor stated. "Not true cause if we draw a lot of attention then Yuya will find us." Dennis answered.

"You think so?" Gong asked. "Don't know but it won't hurt to try." Dennis winked.

Somewhere in the different part of the city Yugo and Zuzu were on the sidewalk behind them was a restaurant.

"Listen to me the fate of your world is at stake!" Zuzu announced. "There's interdimensional war going on!"

"This must be a performance." A man whispered. "Then she needs better material." A woman added whispering.

"Its only a matter of time before Obelisk Force gets here and attack your world, please listen." Zuzu said as she got out two cards from her pocket. "When they attack they can turn you into a card like these guys."

The woman and man nearby at the table chuckled. "I knew this would be tough but it seems downright impossible." Zuzu said looking doubtful.

Yugo turned around to face the couple. "What's so funny, is the end of the world hysterical to you both I mean I traveled to other dimensions and seen the aftermath."

"Then prove it by traveling into another dimension right now." The man said. "Now dear don't encourage them." The woman said looking amused still. "Fine if you want proof then I'll be more than happy to prove it wise guy!" Yugo spatted.

From across the street and behind a bush was Taron and Franky.

"Why are we hiding here anyway?" Taron asked. "For an opporunity." Franky replied. "Now Clear Wing Dragon put these two to shame and send me away, show me your true power!" Yugo commanded as he took his Dragon card into his right hand and held up in the air. "Well." The man said chuckling a bit.

"Is your dragon invisible?" The woman asked. "No, its not!" Yugo shouted seemingly not happy with the woman's question.

"Hey you two quit harassing my customers with your nonsense but maybe you can share your stories with Sector Security." A beard waiter said. "Hey, that's our food!" A woman yelled.

Taron and Franky took away food from the waiter's food wagon.

"Here's our chance, let's go." Yugo said as he grabbed the Standard duelist by her wrist and ran off.

"Never come back!" The beard waiter yelled as Yugo and Zuzu ran off together.

Time passes

At Crow's place.

"We're back!" Taron and Franky called. "What have you slackers been up to?" Crow asked as the two boys put the food they stole on the table. "Where did you get this stuff?"

"Oh from a cafa." Franky answered. "Yeah we ordered take out." Taron added giggling.

Crow stood in front of them looking disappointed. "What made you think you can do that by starting to steal?"

"Cause..." Taron began to say tearing up. "We just wanted to pull our on way." Franky answered. "What good will do you that if you end up at the facilty?" Crow asked. "Those cops mentioned that before." Yuya said. "What is this facilty?" Katt asked. "Its place you don't want to go to, let's just say that it means doing hard time, its like a home away from home for us Commons." Crow replied. "See there are two classes of people, you're either a Top Sider or Commmon, Top siders live in lugory while commmons are forced to live in the shadows, we're always struggling to survive, we live off whatever we can scarp up, if anyone of you guys question the Top Siders then Sector Security will take you away and mark you so that they can track you down."

Crow added as he touched his face with a yellow mark on his face. "That's terrible." Yuya said seemingly shocked. "Yeah but for now its the way it is." Crow said sitting back down. "The important thing is to survive for now."

Franky then noticed Yuya sitting next to Celina then he elbowed Taron's arm and got his attention eyeing the two teenagers as the overall boy looked at Yuya and Celina recognized their faces.

"Hey, how did you two get here so fast?" Taron asked. "The time to change your outfits and hairstyles too."

"What are you talking about Taron?" Crow asked. "Weren't you guys at the cafe?" Franky asked. "They must've seen Zuzu." Celina said. "They also must've saw Yugo too." Yuya said nodding his head. "This is cafe where is it?" Celina asked with a serious tone in her voice.

This caused Taron and Franky to step back looking startled by Celina's tone

"Guys what's going on?" Crow asked. "The kids saw our friends and we have to find them." Yuya answered. "Sorry but Sector Security has you guys are their radar so if you guys wandering around in the city, they'll find you." Crow said. "So you all stay here and I'll track them down."

The next day at the city.

"Howdy to you all city slickers its Melissa Trail here, as usually I'm here rounding up all the latest traits that are happening that are stampeding Metroplis." The female tv reporter stated. "Like the young magic slinger that's memorizing the crowd here in this park with his three assistants."

"Time to raise the curtain Gongster, Dino boy, and Jenia." Dennis said. "We don't have a curtain." Gong stated. "I have a name you know." Raptor said looking at the Dueltainer with a cold stare. "My name is Jenna not Jenia." Jenna added putting her hands on her hips and her left eye twitching.

"But we're a track team coverage if we put on a great show Yuya will see us on tv." Dennis said. "That would work if we were only dueling." Gong replied.

This gave Dennis another idea. "Great idea, we should have Tag duel though since there's four of us, I'm sure the crowd will love to see a super hero Tag duel."

"Is this a joke? Gong asked. "So I'll team up with Raptor both of us will be the heroes while you guys will be the grumpy pair." Dennis said activated his duel disk. "Gong ain't no grump!" Gong protested. "Secondly we're not a pair!" Jenna added.

"Argh, I won't duel against my comrade but I'm getting bored anyway so I need some amusment." Raptor said activated his duel disk. "Sorry, Jenna but I won't go easy on you just because we're friends."

"Oh same goes for me." Jenna said activated her duel disk. "Wait, Gong didn't accept this!" Gong stated. "Too late I activate the Action Spell: Cross Over!" Dennis proclaimed as he activated his duel disk.

"Gong's going to make you both regret this." Gong declared as he activated his duel disk.

Gong: 4000

Jenna: 4000

Dennis: 4000

Raptor: 4000

"First I'll make both dress like a super villans, I play the spell: Hot Surprise which will do the work, this lets me summon a fire abtribute monster from my hand to your side." Dennis explained as the fire monster appeared on Gong's field.

Performage Plushfire Level 4 Attack 1000

"Kids look at this guy's plushfire with calamity!" Dennis proclaimed as fire covered both of Gong's shoulders. "Gong's going to get you for that!" Gong protested as he stomped his feet up and down. "My, my, talk about being a hothead." Raptor muttered. "Gong is a ruthless brute." Dennis added. "Now since my opponent has a monster and I have none I can Special Performage Wind Drainer in attack mode!"

Performage Wind Drainer Level 5 Attack 2100

"This Performer buck-oroo has just played the switch-oroo cause rather putting a magic show they played a card duel!" Melissa stated.

Nearby was a black limo and there was black bearded man wearing sunglasses who was watching from inside.

"Next I play the spell: Performance Mage Hurricane doing allows me to send all spell and trap cards to back to the controllers hands like my Hot Surprise." Dennis explained as his spell returned to his hand. "Next my Hot Surprise has another effect when this leaves to the field it destroys the monster I used to Special Summon it so bye-bye Wind Drainer."

Wind Drainer was destroyed.

"Next you Gong will take 400 points of damage."

Gong: 3600

"Dennis just gave that fire slinger the flame." Melissa stated. "The great Dennis saved us from Gong the goon." A boy added. "His sidekick Jenna!" A girl added excitedly. "That's right, after all that's what we super heroes do." Dennis replied as he did thumbs up with his right hand. "I don't recall wanting to be your tag partner." Raptor mumbled.

"Cut it out!" Gong shouted which got LID Dueltainer's attention. "The only super about you is that you'll be super sorry when Gong is through with you!"

"But Gong..." Dennis began to reply. "You're more interesting then stealing the spotlight then finding our friends well Gong is going to talk some sense into you!" Gong declared pointing. "You can't be serious?" Dennis asked. "Gong is serious when the dust hits you, your show days are over!" Gong shouted. "Yeah, kids listen up this guy is no hero that Dennis just a clown, we're the heroes!" Jenna stated. "Oh he tricked us." A boy groaned. "What about that his partner? A girl asked.

Gong went silent but shook his head. "Uh, Raptor is bad guy too."

"Hey!" Raptor yelled looking offended.

"But Gong and Jenna will swing the frauds like a tidal wave!" Gong declared. .

"Sure for now I place one card facedown and end my turn." Dennis added as he set a card down. "Just to be fair let Jenna go next as they say ladies first."

"Alright then I draw!" Jenna proclaimed as she drew from her deck. "I think not sidekick Jenna I activate my trap: Mage Fortress as long as I got Spellcaster on my field you or Gong can't attack me." Dennis explained as fortress appeared behind him.

"From my hand I activate the Spell: Transformer Call which lets me give up 500 of my life points in additional I can Special Summon one Transformer Monster from my Deck that's level 4 or below."

Jenna: 3500

"I chose to Summon: Transformer Rob-tor in attack mode!"

A Raptor like robot appeared.

Transformer Rob-Tor Level 4 Attack 1300

"Next I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Dennis observed this. "Hmm very impressive so Raptor will make his move."

Raptor just made a cold stare but then put his right hand on his deck. "Ok then I draw!"

"I activate the Spell: Jurassic Time which lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or below Dinosaur from my deck as long as I send one card from my hand to the graveyard." The Dinosaur Duelist explained. "I chose Two-Headed King Rex!"

Two-Headed King Rex Level 4 Attack 1600

"Now I Normal Summon Giant Rex in attack mode!"

Giant Rex Level 4 Attack 2000

"I activate the Spell: Jurassic Grave which lets me Special Summon a Dinosaur from my graveyard like the one I just sent using Jurassic Time, so come back Gilasaurus!"

Gilasaurus Level 3 Attack 1400

"Next due Jurassic Grave additional when I use it to special summon a Dinosaur monster with Level 3 or below its Level increases by one." Raptor added.

Gilasaurus Level 3-4

"Now I Overlay all Level 4 Two-Headed King Rex, Giant Rex, and Gilasaurus to built the Overlay Network, with all these three Dinosaur come charging a Jurassic Beast that's the King of the Dinosaurs, I Xyz Summon: Jurassic Tyranno-Rex!"

Jurassic Tyranno-Rex Rank 4 Attack 2200

"Now I activate its Special ability by using one Overlay Unit I'm allowed to add another Dinosaur Monster from my Deck to my hand, I chose Black Ptera." Raptor explained. "Also by skipping my Battle Phase I'm allowed to deal effect damage by the amount of attack points of one Dinosaur monsters that are in my hand and I chose Black Ptera which has 1000 attack points."

Tyranno Rex let out a loud roar at Jenna knocking her down.

Jenna: 2500

"Sorry Jenna but like I said I'm not easy on you." Raptor said with a smirk. "I know same goes me too." Jenna said grinning.

"I end my turn." Raptor added.

"Gong draws now!" Gong proclaimed as he drew his card. "Gong is sending Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns to the graveyard so Gong can summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpter!"

Superheavy Samurai Trumpter Level 2 Attack 300

"It'll be joined by Superheavy Samurai Scales!"

Superheavy Samurai Scales Level 4 Attack 800

"When Gong summons Scales he's allowed to Special Summon a Superheavy Samurai from his graveyard, come on back Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns!"

Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns Level 1 Attack 0

"I tune Superheavy Samurai Trumpter with Superheavy Samurai Scales, once Gong and Jenna win this Tag Duel you Dennis are going to wish you never dueled us, Gong Synchro Summon: Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!"

Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shuntendoji Level 6 Defense 2500

'Go get em Gong and Jenna!" A boy cheered. "With pleasure and Gong will do that by using Orge Shutendoji's ability which lets it destroy all your spells and trap cards!" Gong declared.

Mage Fortress began to crumble. "Curses but when Mage Fortress is destroyed I'm allowed to draw a card from my deck.' Dennis explained leaping off the platform he was standing on.

"Yeah but since Gong summoned Superheavy Samurai Synchro Monster Gong is allowed to Special Summon: Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw!"

Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw Level 2 Attack 500

"Soulhorns ability activates which equips to Ogre Shutendoji!" Gong declared as his Soulhorns equipped itself to Samurai Synchro Ogre."

"Next Soulclaws ability activates which also equips itself to Ogre Shutendoji also giving it an extra 500 attack and Defense points!"

Soulclaws equipped on to Ogre's right hand.

Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji Defense 2500-3000

"Ogre Shutendoji can uses its Defense Points to attack while Defense mode so your Wind Drainer is going to be blown away!" Gong declared.

Wind Drainer ran on its roll ball but then got destroyed.

Dennis: 3100

"Gong's move doesn't stop there since Gong has no Spell or trap in his graveyard Ogre Shutendoji can attack again."

Ogre Shutendoji punched the LID Dueltainer and sending him flying.

Dennis: 100

"Whoa Gong just flabber jacked that scoungler!" Melissa stated excitedly.

"You may have flatted by plans Super Gong but I alone with Raptor shall prevail." Dennis said as he drew from his deck. "I'll put my Pendulum Scale into motion using Performage Mirror Conductor and Performage Fire Dancer, I can a salu of monsters through Levels 4-5 all at the same time, now behold the savage of my Pendulum Summoning: I call upon my Performage Plush Fire and Wind Drainer!"

Performage Plush Fire Level 4 Attack 1000

Performage Wind Drainer Level 5 Attack 2100

"What in the world is a Pendulum Summon?" A man asked looking astonished as well as the other people and children. "I thought I was performing for a magic show but the tricks on me, I can't believe we saw a new summoning method called Pendulum!" Melissa stated looking at her camera.

At the Security Bureau.

"It has happened again." The Director said who was watching the Tag Duel. "So it can bring back monsters that were destroyed very interesting."

"Gong and Jenna once Raptor and I defeat you both, we'll put your decks in the trash." Dennis said. "Hey, I have intention of putting my comrades' deck in the trash!" Raptor stated.

"Dennis is mean!" A boy protested. "Of course I'm mean I'm the bad guy, now Wind Drainer will use its ability to drain one of its Level by 1." Dennis declared.

Performage Wind Drainer Level 5-4

"Now that Wind Drainer and Plush Fire are both the same level I built the Overlay Network, now for my next trick here's a summoning you've never seen before, I Xyz Summon: prepare to face the acrobatics of my Rank 4 Performapal Trapeze Magician!"

Performapal Trapeze Magician Rank 4 Attack 2500

"Sweetness." The black beared man said looking impressed.

"I can' believe what I'm seeing first that boy Raptor does that Xyz Summon and now Dennis has pulled it off to from his magicial hat!" Melissa stated glancing at the LID Dueltainer.

"I activate Mirror Conductor's Pendulum Ability your Shutendoji's attack and defense points become the same and since Ogre has 1000 attack points, its defense points become 1000 too." Dennis explained.

Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji Defense 3000-1000

"How do you like that?" Dennis asked. "Gong don't." Gong replied. "I activate Fire Dancer's ability which lets Trapeze magician deal damage even though Ogre Shutendoji is in defense mode." Dennis added. "Next I activate Trapeze Magician's special ability by using one Overlay Unit its allowed to attack twice in a row."

Trapeze Magician began to swing itself.

"Now take out that Ogre!" Dennis commanded as his Magician swung and kicked the Ogre with both of its feet in the chest.

"Thanks to Gong's Soulclaws Shutendoji can't be destroyed in battle." Gong explained.

"True but you're still taking damage due the ability of Fire Dancer." Dennis answered.

Gong was hit by flames but he covered his face with his right arm.

Gong: 2100

"Save yourself from further humiliation and surrender now." Dennis declared. "Gong don't think so." Gong replied. "Then get ready for another attack, Trapeze Magician attack Superheavy Samurai Shutendoji again." Dennis commanded as his Magician whacked the ogre with its staff.

Gong: 600

"Boo!" A boy said. "Get him super Gong!" Another boy cheered. "You fight back too Jenna the sidekick!" A third boy added.

"I'll fight back alright, DRAW!" Jenna proclaimed as she drew from her deck. "I summon Transformer Brown Striped-Bot in attack mode!"

Transformer Brown Striped-Bot Attack 4 Attack 1000

"Now I overlay my both Level Transformer Rob-Tor and Browned-Bot to built the Overlay Network, with these comes a Transformer with Honor and always fighting till the end, I Xyz Summon: Transformer Maximal Dino-Bot!"

A browned Velociraptor appeared.

Transformer Maximal Dino-Bot Rank 4 Attack 2000

"That's just a ordinary Velociraptor!" A girl pointed out. "Then I activate its robot mode by saying its activation code: Maximize!"

The Transformer raptor let out a roar and transformed into a robot wielding its tail like rotator and had a silver like sword. "Whoa impressive." Dennis said. "(However its attack points stay the same cause my Mirror Conductor can only change a monsters defense points.)"

"Whoa!" A boy exclaimed in surprise. "Well I'll be a robot in disguise!" Melissa stated looking very impressed. "That's something new!"

"(A duelist like that girl is very interesting.)" The black bearded man thought.

"Hmm very interesting a duelist like that girl having robots in disguise." The Director said looking impressed as well.

"I activate its Special ability by using one Overlay Unit my opponent has Dinosaur, Beast, or Beast-Warrior on their side, its immediately destroyed like your Jurassic Tyrant Rex!"

"Uh, oh." Raptor said looking worried.

"Now go Dino-Bot attack with green laser eye beam!" Jenna commanded as her Transformer unleashed twin like green laser beams from its eyes and destroyed her comrades' Dinosaur. "Next you take damage equal its attack points."

Raptor: 1800

"Now Dino-Bot attack Raptor directly with Silver sword slash!"

Dino-Bot leaped up and it hanged onto its rotator and fall towards her comrade then swiping him with its sword.

Raptor: 0

"Alright Jenna!" Gong cheered. "Yes, its your move now since he's been defeated." Jenna replied but didn't look at him. "Ok then draw!" Gong declared as he drew from his deck.

"Gong's not going out that easily cause now Gong in-equips Soulhorns and summon on the field."

Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns Level 1 Defense 0

"I activate Mirror Conductor's Pendulum ability which makes Soulhorn Defense point 0 since its attack points are 0 too." Dennis explained.

"Next Gong un-equips Soulclaws and summons it on the field." Gong explained.

Superheavy Samurai Soulclaws Level 2 Defense 500

"So what now Soulclaws Defense points become the same as its attack points so I'm not worried." Dennis said.

"Since I un-equipped Soulclaws from Ogre Shutendoji its defense points drop by 500." Gong explained.

Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji Defense 1000-500

"Now I summon the Tuner Monster: Superheavy Samurai Drums!"

Superheavy Samurai Drums Level 1 Attack 200

"My Superheavy Samurai Drums tunes Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji, Soulhorns, and Soulclaws, by tuning these heavy samurais Gong will create a Super Samura to add to his team, GONG SYNCHRO SUMMONS: Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susnowo Level 10 Defense 3800

"Sorry but now Mirror Conductor's ability will make Warlord Defense point the same as its attack points which is 2400." Dennis explained.

Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susnowo Defense 3800-2400

"You must be me and now I'm going to mess with you, Gong gives up 500 life points to activate a spell from your graveyard." Gong declared.

Gong: 100

"I use Mage Hurricane to blow away your magic and traps back to your hand!"

Mirror Conductor and Fire Dancer were blown away. "Now that Mirror Conductor is gone, Susnowo Defense points go back to normal." Gong stated.

Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susnowo Defense 2400-3800

"Susanowo can attack while Defense mode, now Susanowo attack Trapeze Magician!" Gong commanded as his Warlord swung its sword and destroyed the Performapal Magician.

Dennis fell to his knees. "Curse you Super Gong and Sidekick Jenna."

Dennis: 0

"Whoa, pretty impressive Super Gong and his sidekick Jenna saved our fair city, this is Melissa Trail signing off." The City reporter stated.

Later that day it was sundown.

"We're a smash hit!" Dennis proclaimed as he counted the money in his hat. "You said that Yuya come if he was watching us but there's no Yuya around you liar!" Gong declared with disappointment. "You used us to make a buck." Jenna said with her hands on her hips. "You really are a super villain."

"It wasn't my intention to be a villain." Raptor commented coldly.

"Relax you three its only a matter of time..." Dennis began to say as man approached them. "That was sweet." He said clapping his hands slowly. "If talent were a crime you three would be doing time at the facility."

Dennis stood up. "Thanks I guess."

"Who are you?" Jenna asked. "I'm Lucas Swank Duel Promotor extraordinaire mon frere and I turn duelists like you four into dueling mega stars!" The man said as he put his arms around them. "If you all stick with me then some fame and fortunate will ours for the taken."

End of chapter.


	9. Green for the Scream

Chapter 9: Green for the Scream

Locus took the four Lancers in his Limo and drives them to an alleyway.

"this is the place." Lucas said as he out of his limousline. "Ah, you four about to see some of the best duelists that New Domino city has never seen before."

Dennis, Jenna, and Raptor followed but Gong suddenly stopped. "Gong isn't interested finding Yuya and our friends is important then finding new duelists." He said hangind his head down sadly.

"What's matter getting lonesome?" Raptor asked amusingly. "What was that?" Gong asked with a glare. "Uh I think what raptor meant to say is that maybe Yuya and others are here scouting duelists." Dennis answered. "What makes you figure that?" Gong asked.

"As Lancers its our job to find strong duelists for our group and if Lucas is telling the truth then we could be a duelist gold mine we can sense which are the best and then we can defeat those from Fusion Dimension." Dennis replied.

"Do you really think you buy this story this guy is telling us?" Gong asked. "What I said is 100% pure gold, are you suggesting that I Lucas Swak would lie!" The Duel Promotor proclaimed looking offended as he grabbed Gong and Dennis by their shirts. "I'll teach you both to doubt the sultan of swings."

They all went to the building and into a elevator. "So you don't believe me the sultan of swingers?" Lucas asked as the elevator behind him opened. "Then you'll believe your eyes."

There was underground Duel arena where a lot of people were watching a Turbo Duel.

"Oh my." Dennis said looking amazed. "This isn't like the dueling back home." Raptor stated looking quite surprised. "Neither is back where Gong and his friends are." Jenna added. "What is this place?" Gong asked.

Lucas placed his arms around the Lancers shoulders. "This is New Domino City's uknow underground Duel arena, where Commons let loose and enjoy a little competition away from the prine eyes from the tops cops."

"But we won't find our friends here!" Gong stated as Dennis gasped. "What now?"

There was two images of Turbo Duelists and one of them was Shay.

His opponent was Hunter Pace who had Supersonic Skull Flame and Burning Skull Head

"Its Shay!" Jenna exclaimed happily. "I Xyz Summon: Raidraptor Rise Falcon!"

Raidraptor Rise Falcon Rank 4 Attack 100

"With attack points like that you should've summoned out a chicken instead to match your personality." Hunter Pace remarked.

Shay grinned. "Once Rise Falcon attack we'll see who takes the swoop, by using one Overlay Unit it gains the attack points of your Special Summon monsters." Shay declared.

Raidraptor Rise Falcon Attack 100-3700

"No way!" Hunter Pace exclaimed. "Now Raidraptor Rise Falcon attack Ravaging Rebellion!"

His Falcon took flight and swooped down with a powerful swoop and destroyed Pace's two monsters.

Hunter Pace: 0

"Alright Shay!" A female voice cheered as three Lancers turned to the sound of the voice. "Its Sibella!" Gong exclaimed.

A short time later the Lancers met in the kockeroom.

"We're here like you guys to find strong duelists." Shay explained. "Yes, I'm looking forward to duel here soon, Lucas told me I can duel next after Shay is done." Sibella added. "See, Gong all the duelists we're looking for are here in undergrounds, I'm telling ya these guys are rough tough and up to smuk." Dennis said. "I think you're getting ahead of yourself." Sibella said as her friend Shay got up from his seat and looked out the window nearby.

"what do you mean?" Jenna asked. "She means when we heard that there was best duelists in the underground we got our hopes up." Shay replied. "Yeah, these hot shots duelists are nothing but hot dogs meaning that these duelists talk a good game but the best of them is barely at second rant." Sibella added. "Ha, ha, when Shay's pours out that Xyz Summon, there's nobody here that can shut him down." Lucas commented. "That doesn't suprise me since I'm a Xyz Master myself." Dennis said.

"Wow so you got Xyz Summoning skills too I can't wait to if you can keep up with the talk." Lucas said looking surprised. "Hmph, trust me it won't cause the Xyz Summoning he learned from LID is laughable at the best." Shay stated. "Is that so Shay then I wonder why my Xyz Monsters are stronger than yours?" Dennis asked in a mockery tone. "What did you say?" Shay asked turing around looking offended. "Save it for later!" Gong said getting between the lancers. "So do you two have any where Yuya and the others are?"

"Not a clue when I arrived here I was alone but later I bumped into Sibella." Shay replied. "Yeah we got tried to contact our Xyz friends but we only got static." Sibella added. "But we knew we'll meet our friends soon besides we don't need that wannabe Yuya or his friends."

"Wait, you two didn't bother looking for the others?" Gong asked furiously. "We only look after our own and those friends of yours aren't our problem." Sibella answered turning her head away. "So Raptor and Jenna, where's Leonardo and Katt?" Shay asked.

"Not sure, we haven't heard from them either." Raptor answered firmly. "Right, we tried to contact them but nothing." Jenna added. "I'm just glad you and Sibella are alright but its possible they're ok and with the others."

"Right the quicker we find duelists the sooner we can leave this dimension and attack the Fusion Dimension." Shay said looking away.

"Yeah, we need to find Yuya and the rest of the lancers!" Gong shouted. "Secondly Lancers have responsibly to look after his teammates!"

"If you're so eager to find that wannabe friend of yours then have Lucas show you the door out of here." Raptor said with a low snarl. "Yeah we won't stop you so have Lucas to escort your dojo butt out of here." Sibella said coldly.

Gong gritted his teeth at human vampire's words. "You little..."

"Now, now, no fighting." Dennis said in a calm goofy tone. "If you guys can't be nice then you three will need to take a time out."

Gong took a deep breathe though he was still mad.

Jenna just stayed quiet but she was secretly mad still about Yuto's disappearance remembering how sad and upset they were.

"Hold on, what's a Lancer and this Dimension mumbo-jumbo?" Lucas asked looking confused. "Argh, we came from the Standard Dimension to Synchro Dimension..." Gong began to explain as Dennis elbowed him in the chest. "Ow, you almost broke a rib." The Dojo man groaned with his left arm on his chest.

"Sorry Gong my right arm has a mind of its own." Dennis said. "Is that so?" Gong asked groaning in pain. "I thought your father told you about discipline?" Jenna asked herself quietly.

Dennis began to whisper to the Dojo man's ear.

"Hey hold the phone, what's going behind your hand?" Lucas asked. "Uh just checking my breath, let's get back to the reason why we're here, you wanted us to duel, right?" Dennis asked. "Right, see I was looking around for fresh talent to take on my main man Shay." Lucas replied as he pointed at the LID Dueltainer. "And that is you."

"You got something Dennis, that's something called star quality." Lucas replied as he took off his sunglasses. "Am I right or am I right?"

"Hah, hah, hah, that's quite the compliment coming from you." Dennis said rubbing the back of his head. "You're not thinking of doing this are you?" Gong asked. "Duh, he said I have star quality." Dennis replied. "Well Gong hopes you burn out like a Supernova." Gong remarked.

"Come on, they're dueling on motocycles, that's the spice to turn me to a star into a super star." Dennis added.

Lucas put his sunglasses back on. "First things first they're not motorcycles, they're Duel Runners got it, haven't you heard of Turbo Duels?"

"What's a Turbo Duel?" Gong and Dennis asked at the same time in unison. "This should be good." Jenna said. "Hmm sounds interesting so explain." Raptor added.

Sibella made a grin. ("Hmm, sounds interesting.)" She thought.

Later that night at Crow's place.

"Back then Turbo Duels were just the way Commons battled." Franky explained. "Crow also told us when couple of daredevil commons dueled while they were driving the highways of New Domino, they didn't care if they got in trouble they just wanted to duel harder and drive faster." Taron added. "High speed driving and dueling, double the action, double the fun." Sylvio commented. "That's true but Turbo Duels are more than just fun to us Commons they're like freedom." Franky said. "The Top Siders always try to keep us down but when they're driving all their problems go away." Taron added.

Riley was sitting on the floor against a wall as Amanda sat next to him. "Hey, its boring sitting here, so you and Berry want to hang out over there?"

Riley turned his head away.

"Can we go I didn't come here for story time?" Celian asked looking impatient.

"Anway that sure rubbed up the Top Siders the wrong way so they said Turbo Duels were a menace to the peace top of New Domino City so they specialized a unit called Sector Security was created to go after them known as the Duel Chasers." Franky explained. "Duel Chasers, huh." Yuya said. "Yeah they're an elite attack force." Franky replied. "If you lose to them they throw you in the facilty!" Taron added.

"Just for dueling?" Katt asked looking upset. "When my father becomes mayor he'll put a end to this nonsense." Sylvio stated with his arms crossed with disgust.

"(Good thing that luck was on our side.)" Yuya thought remembering Crow and his Turbo friends saved them for Sector Security.

"(If Crow didn't show up then security would've gotten us too.)"

"They take more than just people." Crow said who was holding a couple of brown bags. "Top Siders and Sector security basically stole Turbo Dueling from us too."

"You mean nobody in the Commons is doing it anymore?" Sylvio asked. "Well not for fun but we're forced to duel them to entertain the Top Siders." Crow replied setting the bag on the table. "What do you mean by that?" Yuya asked. "When security chases us on the highway they transform it into a combat lane and prodcast it national TV, its stinks." Crow replied. "Anyway I just took a quick around the neighborhood and saw Security everywhere so if you want to stay off they're radar just chill here for awhile all of you."

Celina got up from the counch she was sitting. "So because of a few cops, you drove back here to hide like a rat?"

"What did you say?" Crow asked looking offended. "So is the birdman scared of getting caught?" Katt asked with a cold stare. "Like how a real bird flies away from a feline."

"Hey you two." Yuya said getting up from his seat. "You didn't find any news about our friends." Leonardo added with a cold stare and glancing at the Former Fusion Duel Academy Warrior. "(As much as its pains me to agree with a Fusion Summoner like Celina,, she has a point staying here isn't option when we need to find my comrades.)"

"Hey you three apologize to Crow, he's helping us!" Yuya yelled. "Fine if he wants to help then he needs to do more." Celina said as she walked away. "Forget it."

Leonardo and Katt began to follow the Former Fusion Summoner of Duel Academy. "Where are you three going?" Yuya asked. "Where else to dig up some information myself." Celina replied. "I'll stick with Katt and look for any leads on our comrades." Leonardo said. "If you guys want go out and get caught then go ahead." Crow said.

Celina began to the open the door. "Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take cause this is bad for my nose and the faster we find Declan the quicker we can leave this dump." Sylvio remarked getting up from his and following the Fusion Counterpart of Zuzu and two Xyz comrades of the Xyz Dimension.

Riley heard his brother's name and followed but then was held back by Yuya. "Hold on, we need to stick together."

Sylvio glanced and walked away.

Back at the underground duel arena.

"Turbo Dueling is a snap!" Dennis proclaimed snapping his fingers. "Racing through the track, throwing grawshing to the wind, and taking center stage, I was made for this, oh I'd love to try it, how about you Gong?

"Oh no not Gong, Gong have no time for duels, Gong has to find Yuya and the others." Gong replied impatiently. "Can you be more of loudmouth then you are now?" Raptor asked annoyingly. "Shut it Dino brat!" The Dojo duelist shouted with an angered look.

"Can you two stop your bickering?" Luca asked looking uneasy yet annoyed.

"Ah but what a stage." Dennis said gazing out the window which Gong looked out too.

The crowd started to cheer loudly and chant out: WE WANT SHAY, WE WANT SHAY, WE WANT SHAY!"

"That crowd sure can get a dueltainer's blood pumping, makes me want to change those Shay cheers into Dennis cheers." Dennis said.

"Ha, ha, ha, my instincts were right Dennis is gonna be the hit!" Lucas said patting the LID Dueltainer on the back making him trip towards where Shay was standing. "So let's get this on, a Turbo duel between Shay and dashing Dennis!"

"Shay, you and friends know we need Yuya to take down Fusion so let's forget about this nonsense about Turbo duels and find the rest of our friends." Gong said with a serious look.

"There's more here than you realize Gong." Sibella answered. "She's right, there's bigger things this Turbo Duel is a feedback to get into the Friendship." Shay added. "What is this Friendship Cup?" Gong asked.

"Its New Domino City's tournament as a kind of symbol of harmony between Top Siders and Commons, competitors get together for this event once a year." Lucas explained as he turned around. "And the winner gets to face Jack Atlas!"

He pointed to a poster of Jack Atlas. "He's the master of faster."

The lancers were surpised expect for Shay and Sibella were already informed by this.

"The master of faster, sounds like he knows how to put the pedal to the mettle." Dennis said looking surprised.

"Jack Altas is New Domino City's... no make that the worlds greatest, strongest, most powerful duel champion." Lucas added.

"Then I have to duel down here Gong." Dennis said. "What is that?" The Dojo man asked. "Because if by entering in the Friendship Cup, there's got to be a number of strong duelists therefore I got to qualify, and those duelists might be enough to join our Lancers." Dennis replied.

"Only you won't battle Jack Altas, I will." Shay answered with a cold stare as the LID Dueltainer looked at him.

"Maybe so but only if you can defeat me first."

"Gong gives up." Gong said realizing there was no turning back.

Raptor was looking at Dennis with a suspicious look with his nose sniffing quietly. "(Hmm, I smell off about that guy.)" he thought.

Sibella and Jenna noticed this wondering what their comrade was sniffing for.

A short time later.

Gong was sitting next to Lucas.

"Hey everyone this is the sultan of swing, asking you to make some noise with some rocking range, thrilling threads because we're about to get the getting on, ITS TIME FOR OUR TURBO DUELING!" Lucas announced as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Just one more victory hits in a row for super star Shay which gives him a gurantee go at the Friendship Cup but there's a red headed man standing in Shay's way, the bright blazing new star shooting into the stadium is my latest greatest dueling discovery, make some noise for the lead dueling machine, dashing Dennis Macfield!"

Dennis drove onto the Turbo Duel center.

"And now give it up for undefeated underground champion." Lucas announced as he pointed to where Shay was driving out.

"Give it up for Shay, we got some new rules just for this match, Dashing Dennis start off with 4000 life points like normal times." Lucas explained.

Dennis: 4000

"But 9 time winner Shay, he gets only 1000."

Shay: 1000

"Oh my." Jenna said looking worried. "Don't worry, Shay can handle this guy." Raptor said looking at LID Dueltainer with a suspicious. "Speaking of Dennis, why were you looking him with suspiciousness?" Jenna asked. "Yeah, was something off about him?" Sibella asked.

"I can't say much but he seems to know something what he's doing." Raptor replied to his friends. "Also the LID students don't seem to do that cause they don't have the heart into the game."

"I remember Katt and Shay telling me about that." Jenna said.

A flashback scene.

She was talking with Katt and Shay. "So LID students usually don't know what they're doing, what does that mean?" Jenna asked. "Its means they get overconfident." Shay replied. "They underestimate their opponent and that leads them to their defeat." Katt added. "In other words their heart is not into the duels."

End of flashback scene.

"Listen up, some of you might be thinking that this challenge is to tough for Shay, but isn't overcoming challenges what champions do to become champion, NOW LET'S GET THE ACTION IN ATTRACTION!" Lucas announced excitedly.

"I'm so digging Dashing Dennis!" A woman said. "My guts is saying that Shay is all the way!" A man added.

Shay and Dennis went to the starting line.

"Hope there aren't any hard feeling afters I win." Dennis said glancing at the hostile Xyz Summoner.

"You win, I don't think so." Shay replied coldly.

"You tell him." Sibella said faintly blushing red.

Gong noticed this. "Why is your face red?"

"Huh, nothing, nothing." Sibella said turning her face away.

"Enough idol around, let's say we got those engines roaring, Speed World Neo!" Lucas proclaimed as the speed World Field Spell was activated.

"Duel mode engaged, Auto pilot activated!" the Duel Runner's electro voice proclaimed.

"Let me hear you scream for the green!" Lucas proclaimed as the timer's countdown started and the green light shined.

Dennis and Shay started their Duel Runners and drove off. "LET'S DUEL!"

Dennis: 4000

Shay: 1000

"Let me show you how its done, first up I'm summoning Raidraptor Skull Eagle!" Shay declared.

Raidraptor Skull Eagle Level 4 Attack 1000

"Following that I activate the Spell: Raidraptor Call this will let me summon a second Skull Eagle!"

Raidraptor Skull Eagle Level 4 Attack 1000

"Now I'll built the Overlay Network with my two Skull Eagles, I Xyz Summon: Raidraptor Fiend Eagle!"

Raidraptor Fiend Eagle Rank 3 Attack 1000

"Thanks to the Skull Eagle's special ability, Fiend Eagle's attack points rise to 1600." Shay explained.

Raidraptor Field Eagle Attack 1000-1600

"Finally I activate Fiend Eagle's special ability by using one Overlay Unit, you take damage equal to its attack points."

Fiend Eagle unleashed a burst or purple rain on the LID Dueltainer.

Dennis: 2400

"(I got to ground that bird.)" Dennis thought.

"I place one card on the field and end my turn." Shay said.

"That's why that Shay is hard to beat, first he flows it and then he sorrows it." Lucas commented.

"Good move." Raptor said. "Yes, he dealt some damage on his first turn." Jenna said with a faint smile. "That's my Shay." Sibella said with a grin. "What do you mean your Shay?" Jenna asked.

"Is dashing Dennis over in on his head?" Lucas asked.

"Don't count on it, I'm going to put Shay in shame, now its time to get this show on the road." Dennis said drawing from his deck. "Since you got a high flyer on your field, I can get my own game on and Special Summon my trusty Performage Wind Drainer!"

Performage Wind Drainer Level 5 Attack 2100

"When its out its level drops by 1."

Performage Wind Drainer Level 5-4

Dennis looked at a card in his hand. "This card should level up the playing field, I summon Performage Pal Rolling Ball!"

Performage Ball Balancer Level 4 Attack 1000

"I Overlay Wind Drainer and Ball Balancer to built the Overlay Network, ladies and gentlemen I present to you the fearless flying presentator, I Xyz Summon: Performage Trapeze Magician!"

Performage Trapeze Magician Rank 4 Attack 2500

"He can Xyz Summon too?" A man asked in surprise. "Macfield is amazing!" A woman said looking amazed.

"I use Fiend Eagle's other Overlay Unit to Special Ability, now your life points are going to do a disappearing act cause you take damage to Trapeze Magician's attack points!" Shay explained as his Eagle unleashed a purple rain on the Performage Magician.

"Oh looks like its curtains for Dennis Macfield." Lucas stated. "Dennis has 2400 life points while his Trapeze Magician has 2500 attack points."

"It'll be game over for Dennis." Gong added.

"Due to my Magician's special ability my life points are not damage and my Magician is safe." Dennis explained as his Magician shook of the purple rain covering it.

"Now I use one of Trapeze magician's overlay Unit so it can attack twice in a row." Dennis explained as one his monster's Overlay Unit vanished. "Now take out Fiend Eagle!"

His Magician whacked the eagle with its staff and destroyed it.

"Dennis turned his duel upside down, now he's got Shay on the run!" Lucas proclaimed.

Shay: 100

"Shay got only 100 life points." A man stated. "Yeah he's almost running on empty." Another man said agreeing with the other man's statement. "Trapeze Magician let's end this duel with a little hocus pocus."

His magician charged in.

"I activate the trap: Necro Raptor, it blocks your monster's attack and lets me summon one Raidraptor from the graveyard, Raidraptor Fiend Eagle come on back!" Shay declared.

Raidraptor Fiend Eagle Rank 3 Attack 1000

"Aah, I can see why you won 9 in a row but winning 10 isn't in the cards." Dennis stated as he set a card facedown.

"Dennis is riding and driving along with grooving approving, he's more than match for Shay." Lucas stated.

Shay turned around looking suspicious. "Unlike the other Leo students you seem to know what you're doing and that's not the Leo way!"

He drew from his deck and looked at what he drew. "I'm activating the spell: Rank Up Magic Raid Force, I use Fiend Eagle to Xyz Summon another Raidraptor that's one rank higher, Raidraptor Force Strix!"

Raidraptor Force Strix Rank 4 Attack 100

"By using one Overlay Unit I can add Necro Vulture from my deck to my hand and summon it!" Shay explained.

Necro Vulture Level 4 Attack 1000

"Then I tribute Necro Vulture to bring back Rank up Magic Raid Force!"

His Necro Vulture vanished and his Rank up spell returned to his hand.

"I activate it again by Overlaying Force Strix to Xyz Summon a Raidraptor that's one rank higher, terror of the skies, predator of blazing force, with wings that slash and talons that tear, go Rank Up Xyz Evolution: rise up Raidraptor Blaze Falcon!"

Raidraptor Blaze Falcon Rank 5 Attack 1000

"By using one Overlay Unit Blaze Falcon can destroy your Trapeze Magician and deals you 500 points of damage." Shay explained as his Blaze wing beast unleashed its lasers at the Performage Magician and destroyed it.

"Aah, Trapeze Magician!" Dennis exclaimed.

Dennis: 1900

"Has been destroyed and your life points are about to go with this I activate the Spell: Raptor's ultimate Mace which I will equip to Blaze Falcon and give it 1000 attack points." Shay explained.

Raidraptor Blaze Falcon Attack 1000-2000

"My that was good move." Jenna said looking eager. "Yes, he's done." Sibella added with a creepy grin.

"You're done, Blaze Falcon attack you directly!" Shay proclaimed with fury.

His Blaze Falcon swore down towards the LID Dueltainer.

"Dennis has only 1900 life points, this will wipe him out!" Lucas proclaimed.

"Don't count on it cause when your monster attacks me directly I can Special Summon Ball Balancer from my graveyard." Dennis explained as his Performage appeared.

Performage Ball Balancer Level 4 Defense 1800

"Your wasting your time Macfield cause Blaze Falcon can attack your directly even if you have a monster in defense mode." Shay declared as his Blaze bird flew pass the Ball Balancer.

"I activate the trap: Pinch Breaker this allows your monster's attack points become the same as my Ball Balancer's defense points." Dennis explained.

Raidraptor Blaze Falcon Attack 2000-1800

"Now its not strong enough to finish me off." He added as he struck by the Falcon's talon claws.

Dennis: 100

"Dashing Dennis just took a big hit." Lucas said. "But that red head is keeping it together."

"(I'll say and I still feel something there's something off about him.)" Raptor thought. "(I wonder if he's really from where I think he is.)" Sibella said to herself.

"You're not out of the woods yet when Blaze Falcon deals you damage your monster is destroyed." Shay explained as the LID Dueltainer's Ball Balancer was destroyed. "Ugh, man that guy not only destroyed my Ball Balancer but his Blaze Falcon's attack points go back to 2000." Dennis said in frustration.

Raidraptor Blaze Falcon Attack 1800-2000

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Shay said as he drove close to the LID dueltainer.

"You're not as confident as the other Leo duelists that I and a friend of mine faced, are you really from Leo?"

"Of course." Dennis replied playing dumb.

Shay was getting frustrated but he knew that Dennis was denying.

"(Looks like Macfield is hiding something and if what I and my friends think is true about him then he'll admit where he's from.)" Jenna thought looking suspicious too. "(I wonder if Declan knew about this.)" Raptor thought. "(Then again he probably doesn't cause he only saw Zuzu get teleported with this Synchro Summoner.)"

"Both duelists got 100 life points remaining I have no clue who's going to win!" Lucas stated.

"We should give these people what they came for, let's end with a show stopper." Dennis said as he drove ahead.

"Folks feast your eyes on this I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Water Dancer and Scale 6 Performage Fire Dancer, I can summon monsters through Level 3-5 all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon: Now taking center stage is a pair of Performage Sandwichman and Ball Balancer!"

2x Performage Sandwichman Level 5 Attack 1800

Performage Ball Balancer Level 5 Attack 2100

"A Pendulum Summoning?" A man asked with surpise. "That move has a sorts of craziness written all over it." A man stated.

"Ha, ha, ha, just as I knew what was going on they changed the script and I'm loving it." Lucas said with a laugh.

At the security bureau.

"Pendulum Summoning?" The Director asked taking a white knight into his right hand. "In a Underground Duel Arena underneath New Domino City." A female aide answered.

"Send our agents there now we have found our fugitives." The Director said.

"Right away sir." The female aide replied as the Director put down the white knight.

End of chapter.


	10. Dueling's Most Wanted

Chapter 10: Dueling's Most Wanted

"This duel is turning into a disco goal, the only thing I can think of is my super sweet outfit, am I or am I right, seriously give one peak a peek but if you see in this duel could be anyone's match, question is who wants its more or better yet who wants a good look at me and these rings, come on ya'll let me hear you!" Lucas said loudly with excitement.

"BOOOO!" The crowd booed. "This stinks!" A woman protested.

"Now, now, don't hate the appericate but your MC can take a hit, what do you say what these duelists have in store for us next!" Lucas proclaimed as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Alright then I think its time to take this duel...to the next level I mean literally I activate two Sandwichman's specialy abilities they squish the tasty juices of the monster between them and raise its level by 1." Dennis explained as his two Sandwichmen squish Ball Balancer.

Performage Ball Balancer Level 4-5

"Now that my three monster have the same level I can Overlay them!" Dennis declared as his monsters turned into Overlay Units. "That lets me Xyz Summon: now taken the stage is Rank 5 Performage Shadow Maker!"

Performage Shadow Maker Rank 5 Attack 2600

"Check that out, those scissors look so sweet I might let them cut my manly mane." Lucas stated as the crowd cheered with excitment.

"Aha, this crowd is with me all the way, so much for Shay, am I right?" Dennis asked looking at the crowds cheers. "If Dennis attacks with his new monster then Shay is done for." A man stated with a his daughter who gasped in shock. "Oh not Shay he's so cute but Dennis is pretty sweet too!" The girl squealed as pink hearts appeared above her.

"This turn will decide everything." A man stated.

"You can cut the attention in this arena with a knife or should I say a pair of scissors cause its going to cut down Shay's life points to confetti or does Shay have one more way to size Shay to way up!" Lucas proclaimed.

Dennis glanced over his shoulder looking at Hostile Xyz Summoner. "Well Shay its been nice dueling ya but its time to leave you in the dust."

The LID Dueltainer drove ahead but so did Shay. "Don't be so sure."

"Oh please don't even try." Dennis said driving even faster. "Here is goes this battle will decide everything." Gong muttered. "I'll say." Raptor said with his arms crossed. "I have feeling Shay will counter." Sibella stated with a grin. "Yes, we know him more than anyone." Jenna said with shining eyes.

"Shadow Maker end this now!" Dennis commanded as his Shadow creature put its pair of scissors out towards at Blaze Falcon and cut it into pieces.

"You think you cut up my life points but you couldn't be more wrong even though you destroyed my monster Raptor's Ultimate Mace will stop any damage coming my way and there's more next I can add a Rank up Magic to my hand." Shay explained as he added a card to his hand. "The one I'm adding is none other than Rank-Up Revolution Force!"

His Blaze Falcon was destroyed but his life points were unharmed.

"Nice move but its not going to make a bigger difference you can only use that spell during your turn and I'm going to make sure that turn never happens." Dennis stated with a sinister smile.

"I don't think so I activate the trap: Lightining Quick this allows me to activate the spell I just added to my hand." Shay explained as his trap card glowed.

"Huh?" Dennis asked in shock. "Rank-Up Revolution Force, I get to take control of your Shadow Maker!" Shay declared.

His spell then made Shadow Make vanish leaving Dennis shocked. "Then I can use shadow Maker to Xyz Summon a monster that's one rank higher, Fierce Falcon set your wings a blaze and rock your gaze on our fated foe, now make is so Rank-Up Xyz Evolution: Raidraptor Revolution Falcon!"

Raidraptor Revolution Falcon Rank 6 Attack 2000

"Sweet that Shay's got a mega monster and Dennis has got zipped." Gong stated looking amazed.

"Oh I'm far out, far out, that was great, but not as great as my ring collection, am I right, yeah." Lucas stated shaking with excitement.

Shay then noticed a shadow moving ahead of him and out came another Shadow Maker. "What in the world, how did you get Shadow Maker back?"

Performage Shadow Maker Rank 5 Attack 2600

"Shay used that to Xyz Summon, Gong is confused." Gong said looking confused. "That was odd." Raptor said looking puzzled. "I feeling the previous Shadow Maker has another ability." Sibella stated observing the scene.

"Perhaps a little explanation is in order like when you took control of my first Shadow Maker I used one of its Overlay Units to summon another one from my Extra Deck." Dennis explained as his Shadow Maker chuckled sinisterly.

In the sidelines exit was a Sector Security officer.

"A Squad give me your status." He said to a speaker hanging from his helmet. "Squad A is in positon, Squad B is ready too sir." A male officer replied. "Squad C here too and we're ready sir." Another Officer answered.

"What about our special guests?" The Sector Security Officer asked looking up at window. "They'll be all safely escorted out within 3 minutes." An Officer answered.

The special guests were being taking away a few officers.

"Fine these it'll be only 3 minutes of these commons have their last minutes of freedom." The Sector Security officer replied.

"Shay you're going to need a miracle to survive." Dennis said as he and Shay drove off but then lights went off and their Duel Runners were shut down.

Dennis fall off but Shay leaped off his Duel Runner.

Just then brights lights shined and alarms were sounded.

"This Sector Security, you all are be disdained for taking part in underground Duels!" A Security officer stated.

More Sector Security officers chased after some people while the people ran away. "Don't resist or you all be severly punished, remain where you are and prepare to be prospered hall breakers!"

Dennis and Shay were surrounded.

Lucas was running off and Gong along with Sibella, Raptor, and Jenna followed.

"Hey wait! Gong called out but then a Gate Blocker appeared in front of him.

"Freeze!" Two officer ordered. "Argh, nuts." Gong groaned. "This is not good." Jenna said. "We can't resist them either." Sibella added. "I wish I could take them out." Raptor muttered.

"News sir we got all that was involved with the underground duels including the two rides and their three friends that you had your eyes on." A Security reported. "Good to hear but rest on your loyals yet commander there's more work to be done." The Director said looking at the images of Shay, Sibella, Jenna, Gong, and Raptor. "As you all know that these 5 duelists are on my most wanted list and I want them all uprehanded do it now."

"Right away sir." The Security officer replied and hanged up.

The Director gazed at his Chest board. "The pieces are coming into place."

Meanwhile at Crow's place in the Commons.

"I Synchro Summon!" Franky proclaimed. "No way, if you want to do that you need a Tuner Monster!" Taron pointed out looking down at his friend's cards he had on the field. "Oh I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Franky said. "So you were cheating?" Taron asked. "No I was trying to cheat." Franky replied.

Riley was sitting alone on the stairs. "I miss Declan." He muttered and then heard the door behind open.

"Hey guys have you seen Celina, Sylvio, Katt, or Leonardo?" Yuya asked the kids. "You mean that scary girl, that freaky cat girl, that snobby boy, and that blued haired punk, nope." Franky answered. "Me either, they're not inside?" Taron asked. "No but they must've went off to find our friends." Yuya said gazing off in the town. "They should know its not safe when Security is around and we can't let them catch us."

Riley looked up at the Tops and then he got up which got the Dueltainer's attention. "Uh, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm going to find Declan." The timid LID kid said as he ran down the stairs. "Hold up, didn't you hear what I just said?" Yuya asked as he approached the LID child. "We can't wander around."

"I don't care." Riley replied firmly. "Look I know its important that you'll find Declan but that's why you should wait until we have a better chance of finding him but we'll find him soon, you have my word."

Meanwhile in the Commons.

Katt and Leonardo were tag Dueling against two duelists.

Katt had her Black Winged Cat Lady on her field while Leonardo had his Beast Guardian Lio.

The first duelist was yellow blond boy who had a Flamevell Uruquiza while the 2nd was a black curly hair who had Ally of Justice Catastor

It was Katt's turn.

"I activate my Black winged Cat Lady's Special ability by using one Overlay Unit, if my opponents have any monsters that were Special Summoned then those monsters are destroyed!" She explained. "Now Black Winged Cat Lady attack with Dark Orb of Desctruction!"

Her Black winged Cat unleashed its two dark orbs and destroyed the two Synchro Monsters.

"There's more when those Special Summoned monsters are destroyed my opponent takes 1000 points of damage." Katt added

Unknown Duelist 1: 1000-0

Unknown Duelist 2: 900-0

The two duelists sat up.

"I can't belive we lost." The first duelist groaning with frustration. "This stinks." The 2nd one moaned in disappointment.

"Can you guys tell us if there's a skilled duelist around here?" Katt asked. "Well, that guy on the poster." The yellow blonde replied eyeing to the right.

Katt and Leonardo looked at the poster the blonde was looking at. "Who's that?" Leonardo asked.

"He's Jack Atlas, the Master of Faster." The Black curly haired man answered. "He's next then." Katt said.

There was Sector Security officer eavesdropping. "I got that blued haired guy and the cat girl location." He reported.

Somewhere in the commons.

"Now Cat Dancer dance your way to victory!" Celina proclaime as her Cat Dancer kicked her who opponent with its right foot and knocking her opponent away.

Unknown duelist: 0

"Provo, I can't believe it took you three moves to beat him." Sylvio said as he clapped. "How much time will you take dueling these losers, I thought you were here to find Zuzu?"

"I want to find her but our mission is to find duelists that are skilled enough to take on the Fusion Dimension." Celina replied puttin her Duel Deck in her pocket and she approached her opponent who was young browned haired man. "Now who's the best duelist around here?"

"Uh, well that guy." The boy replied eyeing a poster hanging on a wall of building.

"Jack Atlas, must be a dueling celebrity around these parts." Sylvio said. "Perfect then he's next." Celina said.

"I got the location on that girl and yellow blonde that escaped the other day." Another Security officer reported eavesdropping behind a corner of a wall.

"Excellent but don't arrest them yet I want you both to follow them and see where they lead to including that blue haired man and the cat girl." The Director ordered.

Back at Crow's place.

"You got to be kidding me, Celina, Sylvio, Katt and Leonardo went off again?" Crow asked looking frustrated. "Yeah." Yuya replied firmly. "Man I thought I made it clear that they had to stay put." Crow said looking at the Dueltainer.

"I know but I guess they made it clear that they don't care." Yuya replied.

Just then a man wearing a Turbo Dueling suit came inside.

"I'm back Crow and got some good stuff." The man said who was carrying a brown bag.

He noticed Yuya. "Security has got you trapped huh?"

"Yeah they never let up." Yuya replied. "It'll blow over." Crow said.

"Thanks for saving us from Sector Security." Yuya said. "Yeah well if they're still after you then we can't be bringing the heat on the kids." The man said. "I understand." Yuya said with a nod.

Just then a door from a inside a hallway opened.

"SHINJI!" The kids called. "You're back!"

"Hello kids, look what I brought you." Shinji said as he showed some cookies and candy bars "Oh it looks yummy." Taron said. "I can't believe my eyes." Amanda said excitedly. "I must be dreaming." Franky added looking astonished.

"Well there was more but this is all I get." Shinji said as the kids gave him suspicious grins. "What, if I didn't eat the four coco bars then the bag would've ripped."

Shinji noticed Riley looking from the door. "Oh why don't join us sport, there's plenty to go around, especially donuts." He said taking a donut into his fingers.

"Thanks again." Crow said. "No problem just be sure to be careful cause I've never seen Sector Security this riled up since you let the air out of their Runners." Shinji said. "Don't worry, I'm always careful." Crow replied with a confident look.

Shinji went outside and walked away.

The kids opened the cookies and candy bars.

Franky was eating much. "Now, Riley come eat." Crow said. "Who me?" Riley asked looking shy. "Yeah come on before these Jackals eat it all." Crow teased with a smile. "Look its cool don't be afraid, looseing up a bit, is Shinji's donut joke isn't it, well if he tries to tell a knock knock joke then say no one's it works for me, now come on and chow down that's an order mister, those kids think cause they have two hands means they can twice as fast."

The blackwing duelist put his hands on Riley's shoulders. "Just watch your hands, now go wash up and eat."

Riley nodde his head and went over to the sink.

"Now kids go wash your hands." Crow said. "Huh, I like germs." Franky said. "Me too." Taron said. "Nice try but you can learn to follow orders like Riley without doing the back and forth?" Crow asked. "Fine then." The kids groaned.

Riley cleaned his hands clean.

"Nice technique there Riley." Amanda praised seeing the shy LID washing his hands well. "Impressive leather." Taron added seeing that his clothes weren't getting wet much.

"Tell me Yuya why is Riley so quiet?" Crow asked. "I wish knew why but I don't." Yuya replied looking concerned. "Its mystery but it seems that he looks like he's dealing with some rough stuff." Crow said. "Has he always been shy and very distant?"

Yuya began to think. "Hmm sure seems like it, I would do anything to get Riley to smile, in fact that's reason I love dueling to entertain to make people happy."

"Yeah I know what you mean, when the kids watch me duel they get super happy." Crow replied. "Super happy, what's that suppose to mean?" Yuya asked. "I'm just saying that I put on a good show." Crow replied.

"No offense Crow but its clear to me that I can put on a good show." Yuya stated. "Well offense taken I'm more entertaining." Crow said looking offended. "No way, I'm the entertainer!" Yuya remarked.

"Hate to tell you this but the only thing entertaining about you is that you're clueless." Crow remarked. "Oh yeah, I should tell what's entertaining about you: nothing, I'd rather see paint dry then watch you duel!" Yuya remarked back.

The kids looked at them with annoying looks while Riley kept eating.

"Let hear what the kids have to say, be honest would you rather see duel me or Yuya, well Riley what do you think?" Crow asked as he looked at the kids then a shy LID child.

Riley looked up at them. "Its me isn't Riley, oh yeah." Yuya said. "Don't try and leave the witness, tell him its me!" Crow shouted. "Its me!" Yuya shouted back. "Its me!" Crow shouted again.

The kids looked annoyed more at their friends petty agreement. "Let's settle this in a duel, the kids will decide who's the best show."

"You're on!" Yuya said.

Meanwhile in the commons arena.

"So far all we found was posters of Jack Atlas." Sylvio said. "I know we looked everywhere." Celina said. "Yes, no sign of him." Katt said leaping next to the LID bigmouth.

"Look the cat girl is back." He muttered annoying. "The name is Katt." The cat girl said.

Sylvio noticed Sector Security cars driving by.

"Looks like we're not the only ones looking for something." Celina said. "It seems so." Katt said. "We must head back then." Sylvio said. "Ok then let's go." Leonardo said.

Crow went in front of his house preparing to duel Yuya.

"Think you can make this crowd go ga-ga?" Crow asked. "Oh I will when I perform the most Dueltaining that anyone has every seen." Yuya replied.

"Oh yeah!" Crow said glaring. "Oh yeah!" Yuya replied with a glare too.

"Anyone feel like we're the adults here?" Franky asked. "They're the kids." Taron answered. "Yeah that pretty sunks it up." Amanda added agreeing with her friends statements.

"LET'S DUEL!" Crow and Yuya proclaimed.

Crow: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"Generating Action Field: Cross Over!"

The Action was activated and plaforms appeared above them. "Action Cards dispursted."

"Allow me to go first, ladies and gentlemen!" Yuya proclaimed. "Uh is he talking to us?" Franky asked. "I use Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taking control of this duel starting now!"

His Pendulum Magician appeared in the Pendulum Zones.

"I'm allowed to summon monsters through Level 2-7 all at the same time, swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of victory, my monsters are ready to swing into Action!"

THree monsters appeared.

"Stretch your way to victory Performapal Silverclaws!"

Performapal Silerclaw Level 4 Attack 1800

"Earn your stripes Performapal Salutiger!"

Performapal Salutiger Level 4 Attack 1700

"Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Oh wow!" Franky said with amazement. "He summoned three monsters all at once." Amanda said with astonishment. "Oh provo!" Taron cheered. "See those smiles on their face, I think I proving my point." Yuya said taken a bow.

"Don't bow just yet cause I have to make my move." Crow said. "I can't wait to see it go, I end my turn." Yuya said smiling.

Katt, Sylvio, Leonardo, and Celina arrived looking from afar neary Salut Tiger.

"Why are they dueling?" Celina asked. "Maybe they want to see who's the best duelist in this dimension." Sylvio answered. "Yeah right." Leonardo muttered with amusing chuckle. "Ok now see how the Crow flies!" Crow declared as he drew from his deck. "Since I don't have any cards out, I'm allowed to Special Summon Blackwing Gust the Backblast from my hand!"

Blackwing Gust the Backblast Level 2 Attack 900

"Birds of a feather like to flok together so since I already have a Blackwing out I can Special Summon: Blackwing Oroshi the Squall!"

Blackwing Oroshi the Squall Level 1 Attack 400

"Just like that Crow has two monsters ready to go!" Franky exclaimed. "Now I tribute Oroshi to summon: Assault Blackwing Kunai the Drizzle!"

Assault Blackwing Kunai the Drizzle Level 5 Attack 2100

"See that Yuya, you're not the only one that can summon multiple monsters on your first turn." Crow said. "You're right, you're making this interesting." Yuya praised. "Ha and its only going to get more so cause I'm going to Synchro Summon." Crow stated. "Huh, but you don't have any Tuner Monsters." Yuya said pointing at the Common's two monsters.

"Ha that's true but that's gonna change here and now since I summoned Kunai using a Blackwing to tribue it becomes a Tuner, Level 5 Kunai tunes Level 2 Gust the Backblast, by the way of their cosmic bond I can forge a mightier beast!"

Level 2+5=7

"I Synchro Summon: Spread your wings Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower Level 7 Attack 2600

"Synchro Summon is the best!" Franky cheered. "I don't know I think Pendulum Summoning is pretty cool too." Taron added looking impressed. "So are you going to side with Yuya?" Amanda asked. "Come on Crow's monster is the best." Franky stated "You do have a point." Taron replied.

"Hey, Riley who's side are you on?" Amanda asked. "Is it Yuya's, am I right?" Franky asked. "Of course, he's on my side." Yuya answered.

Riley looked at him and turned his head away.

"Or not." Yuya said looking disappointed. "Ha, I knew Riley was a bright kid, you're siding with me, aren't ya?" Crow asked doing a thumbs up.

Riley looked at the Blackwing duelist and turned his head away again. "Or not." Crow said looking disappointed as well.

"Crow!" Shinji called out driving his Duel Runner and stopping behind gate fence. "Sector Security is heading this way!"

"How did they find us?" Yuya asked.

"They must've followed us here." Celina said.

Katt and Leonardo looked up at some buildings and so did Sylvio.

Katt didn't even know she was walking next to Crow.

There was several securites on a building and one fired an energy net.

"Get down." Crow ordered as he along with Katt got snared in it.

Crow then realized he and the cat girl were snared together.

Katt noticed this too. "This isn't comfortable."

Another Officer fired another energy net capturing Yuya.

More Sector Security arrived in cars. "Blast it." Shinji muttered as he drove off but then was surrounded by two Security vechicles.

Sylvio ran off but then was approached by more Sector Security and one grabbed Celina. "Argh, let me go!"

Leonardo then played his Beast Guardian Lio. "GO XYZ MERGE!"

He summoned his Xyz Monster and merged with it. "Whoa." Franky exclaimed in shock. "That's new.' Amanda said in shock.

He let out a roar and knocked away a few Security officers. "Capture that young man!" An Officer commanded.

A few more officer fired a bunch of energy nets at Leonardo and snared him. He tried to get loose but to no avail.

Out of nowhere Moon Shadow appeared quickly and grabbed Riley which Celina noticed and he vanished quickly. "Riley." Yuya said as he noticed that he was gone.

The three children were approached by two Sector Security officers. "Where is Riley?" Yuya asked.

"Leave them alone you big bullies!" Crow yelled. "This is no way to treat a lady like me." Katt said annoyingly.

"RILEY!" Yuya screamed very loudly.

End of chapter.


	11. Showdown in the Slammer

Chapter 11: Showdown in the Slammer

"Let me go!" Sylvio yelled. "Shut it and get in!" The office ordered as he threw the LID blonde in the van.

"That didn't even hurt one bit!" Sylvio stated angrily.

Then Shinji was throw inside but also at Sylvio and Crow was thrown against his blue haired Common friend.

They both fell on the floor groaning in pain.

"Uhh, but that did." Sylvio groaned.

"You three get there too!" A officer ordred throwing Yuya in too.

Celina, Katt, and Leonardo were thrown inside too.

"Wait!" Yuya called out but the van's back door was being closed Sector Security officers. "Hold on, where is Riley?"

"Get inside!" One of the Security officers ordered as Yuya struggled against the door. "Where is Riley?"

"I said get inside punk!" The officer ordered as he managed to get the doors shut.

Just then Amanda, Taron, and Franky appeared but were stop by one of the two Security officers.

"Don't worry you guys I'll come and find you when we're out of this mess." Crow said looking out the back small window.

"You big jerks!" Franky shouted letting out tears. "They took our friends away!" Amanda shouted letting out tears. "This no fair!" Taron cried taking hold of Amanda's arm.

"Stop, I have to find Riley, please I beg you!" Yuya begged. "Calm down." Crow said calmly. "Calm down, Rily might be in danger." Yuya said. "Don't worry about him I saw Moon Shadow grab him and took him away." Celina answered. "So is this guy you speak from a Dimension like you guys?" Crow asked.

"Correct he must've been searching hiding in the trees and its possible that Declan sent him to find Riley." Celina replied. "Oh well at least Riley will be with Declan." Yuya said finally calming down more.

"That means he got away, well that's one less thing to worry about." Crow said looking relieved.

Sylvio looked up close at the camera.

"Look here officers I can't handle it in here, want me to dance a jig, I'll dance a jig!" Sylvio begged as he danced and raised his arms up.

"You're not helping at all." Celina said looking annoyed. "Gong was right, he's only good at blowing his mouth." Leonardo muttered. "Sorry Shinji if you came to warn us but they captured us anway." Crow said. "Its alright after all the kids managed to avoid of being arrested." Shinji said calmly. "Yeah but they'll be on their own." Crow said looking worried.

"Don't worry they have each other so they'll be alright." Shinji said. "Right." Crow said nodding his head.

"So where are they taking us?" Yuya asked. "One place whenever Security captures someone and takes them in a van like this." Shinji answered.

At the Security Bureau.

"The 7 we have captured will be arriving at the Facility shortly." The Director said. "However put that Leonardo guy and the girl that uses Fusion Summoning in solidary confinement, something about them is getting to my curiosity."

The images of Celina and Leonardo zoomed in.

"For the rest of them treat them like your prisoners and keep an eye on them." The Director ordered. "Understood." A man with big ears replied as his image went off.

"I'll investigate each one of these guys throughly." The Director said.

At the Facilty camera room.

A dirty blonde Security guard was playing a Wheelie Riders on his Gameboy advance. "Yes, time for the bigger score."

Just then a dark skinned Security came inside in room.

"Hey, we have 7 new prisoners on the way, one officers are assigned to two of them but the boss wants you to keep an eye on the other five." He ordered.

"Yeah, yeah." The dirty blonde guard muttered

"Repeating..." The dark skinned man began to say.

"I got it, do you think I'll mess this up." The dirty blonde asked.

The Security officers had Yuya and others in a line.

"We got 7 new prisoners." A man informed two Security guards one was a dirty blonde man and 2nd was a woman.

"Confirmed." The female security guard said in approvingly.

"Prisoners, I'm Sylvio Sawatara and I..." Sylvio began to protest but he felt an officer's hand on his shoulder. "Hey you keep it down!"

"I have special orders for the girl and that blue haired man, so say goodbye to your friends." The female Guard stated coldly.

Yuya gasped at this which Celina noticed. "Don't worry we'll fine."

"Yeah, though I wish I can take down these punks." Leonardo muttered gritting his teeth.

Leonardo and Celina followed the female guard.

"Follow me." The dirty blond male guard ordered.

They went to a gate. "We'll be taking your duel disks, unauthorized dueling isn't allowed here." The male guard stated.

Each of them gave their duel disk but they got their dueling decks back.

"You're not going to confiscate our decks?" Crow asked. "Here, your decks are valuable as your own lives, so if I were you guys I'd treasure them." The male guard replied he placed his ID card in the slot which opened the big gate.

There was prison cells with men giving off malicous smiles.

"They're throwing us in with everyone else, this is bigger than my five star accommodation." Sylvio stated.

"Believe it or not most of the people here don't deserve to be here, they were rounded up here cause of their beliefs and ideas." Crow stated. "The kind of belief that the people in the Tops don't currently like." Shinji added. "Does mean they're just like us?" Yuya asked. "Right, but here it can take its toll on you." Shinji replied nodding his head.

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked. "Well the innocence have their breaking points, so we'll have to stay strong just like those lifers up there." Shinji explained as he looked up and saw three men nodding at him as he did the same.

Yuya and the others were taking to shared cell.

"For now this will be your shared cell, so make sure to get along with your fellow trash roommates." The dirty blonde guard said as he locked the door and walked away.

The dirty blonde stopped. "Wait, a shared cell, hmm wasn't I told something about that, oh well.

"So what do we do now?" Crow asked.

Up ahead were two men with cold looks on their faces, one had black hair wearing a red shirt with pants that were red and one was dirty blond haired man wearing a green pants and shirt.

"Looks like we got newcomers. " The red Common said.

Yuya looked at them with confuse.

"Are you going to greet us?" He asked as he and his friend approached the Dueltainer making him nervous. "Uh yeah we were just about to..."

"Too late you hurt my feelings." The green common said in fake whiny tone.

"When you hurt his feelings you hurt mine, do you have any idea what that means?" The red common asked. "Uh, that you guys are so sensitive." Yuya answered nervously.

"If you ask me they're faking it." Katt commeted. "Who are you?" The red common prisoner asked in awe slightly blushing. "My name is Katt." The Cat Xyz Summoner replied. "Aren't you pretty." The Green common prisoner added blushing slightly.

"Yuya if you don't you realize what they mean they're going to hurt you." Sylvio stated. "Good idea." The Red common said glaring at the LID big mouth.

"That's enough, Gong wants you both to leave them alone." A voice said who was Gong.

"Gong, no way you're her..." Yuya began to ask but his Dojo friend hugged him tightly. "Yuya, you're safe!" Gong cried with tears. "Gong...I..can't breath..." Yuya said in a muffled tone.

"I thought I'd never see you again...wah!" Gong cried as his tears flowed like water fountain. "Who's that guy? Crow asked. "Man, give your friend some air." A female voice said.

It was Jenna who was laying on one of the beds.

"Jenna, you're here too!" Katt exclaimed. "Guess, any friend of Yuya and Katt is a friend of ours too." Crow said looking bit weirded out.

"I guess that would include me as well." Another voice said it was Dennis on the sofa as he turned around.

"Dennis, you're here too!" Yuya exclaimed.

"That's right, I was dueling Shay in the underground duel arena when those guys capture us along with Raptor, Jenna, and Sibella." Dennis said getting up from the sofa. "So Shay, Sibella, and Raptor are here too?" Yuya asked in shock.

"They were but not anymore since they got into trouble." Dennis replied. "What do you mean?" Katt asked.

"On the first day, your friends got unwelcome from a dozen prisoners, so your friends decided give them a not so thank you, and they were sent to solitary confinement." Dennis explained.

Shay, Sibella, and Raptor were in small cells and were sitting on their prison beds completely silent.

"So you know these people, Boss Gong?" The black haired man asked. "Yeah and if you guys harmed him then Gong would've eaten your meals for a week." Gong replied. "Though you can eat Sylvio's."

"So a best friend of Gong!" The black haired man exclaimed. "Acquaintance too!" The dirty blonde prisoner added.

"We're so sorry, so sorry!" They both said bowing down on their knees.

"It isn't a big deal so worries.' Yuya said.

"Anyway did you find out where the Declan and the others, Yuya?" Gong asked. "Riley was taking by Moon Shadow, so he's probably with Declan by now but for Zuzu..." Yuya said looking down.

"You've seen Zuzu?" Gong asked. "Not really but she seems to in the city." Yuya replied. "So we must get out of here and find her."

"Aren't you the boss around here, do you have a plan?" Sylvio asked.

"Gong don't have one." Gong replied. "But when there's a will, there's a way." Dennis said in musical tone.

Soon it was lunch time.

Dennis got his food on his tray.

Yuya was up next but he barely got much food.

"Is that all?" he asked. "We have to keep food for the others." The cafataria man said. "What are you talking about there's penalty for the whole planet!" Yuya protested.

"Keep the line moving!" A prisoner yelled. "We're hungry too!" Another yelled. "If you're going to complain then don't eat." A third prisoner said. "You heard them, get going, and enjoy your meal." The cafeteria man said with a grin.

Yuya scoffed and walked away then Sylvio was up next.

"Hi, I'm Sylvio Sawatari and that guy Yuya he's not very good with the helping as for my meal I'd like a Steak tar tar, Arugula salad, and toasted pine nuts with mineral water." Sylvio said.

He is then showed with barely much food on his lunch tray.

"Aww not even the pin nuts." Sylvio groaned in disappointment.

"In the end we get treated the same so we must make it the best of it." Shinji said. "Forget guys, let's eat." Crow said. "I hope the dessert bar service is better." Sylvio grumbled.

The four prisoners behind the Dueltainer noticed Katt behind them. "Oh my." First one said looking amazed. "Let's let her go first." 2nd prisoner said. "Yes, ladies first." the 3rd prisoner said generously. "Indeed." The 4th prisoner added blushing.

Jenna was walking behind her cat girl comrade. "Oh its Jenna." The first prisoner said blushing. "After you."

Cafeteria man heard this and saw Katt. "Well, we usually don't get female prisoners expect for that pink haired girl and that black haired pony tail and you're quite cute." He said blushing.

This got Yuya and the others to stare.

"I'll just give you a full tray." he said as he put same full tray as Dennis'.

"Wah!" Crow exclaimed.

Katt was surprised by this but shook her head.

Jenna was up next.

"Hey cutie, I'll give you a fill tray too." The cafeteria bald man said. "Don't tell anyone I did this."

"That's so not fair." Sylvio said with a vein on his head. "That's new but I guess that happen cause these two prisoners are girls." Shinji whispered to his comrade. "Yes." Crow answered with a cold stare.

"How do they do it?" Sylvio asked grumbly

Yuya began to walk until he noticed one of the prisoners handing a card over the cafeteria man.

"That was a card." He said.

"We saved you a seat Yuya, Jenna and Katt!" Crow called out.

Katt noticed this too. (Why is that prisoner giving at man a card?)" She asked herself.

"Hey, you guys come on!" Gong called out.

Yuya began to walk as a prisoner sitting in a nearby table purposely put his right foot out and tripped the Dueltainer.

"Oh what a waste you better watch where you're walking.' The prisoner said chuckling along with some other prisoners.

Another prisoner with a hair bang sticking up from the front of his head threw a bucket of water on the Crow, Shinji, and Sylvio's lunch tray getting their food wet.

"Sorry I tripped over this clutz, shame too I used this to clean the bathrooms." The said.

He noticed Katt. "Hey, cutie, want to eat with me?"

"Hiss." The cat girl hissed looking not comfortable the prisoner's attraction. "Oh my, be careful she might scratch ya." The cafeteria man mocked at the cat girl's rejection.

"You punk." Sylvio said angrily. "You did that on purpose!" Crow added angrily. "Hey you guys, fighting will you get you guys straight to the solitary confinement." The dark skinned guard pointed out holding a bat.

"Guys don't cause any trouble." Gong said calmly.

Katt approached them.

"I'll share my food with Crow." Katt said looking grumpy a bit. "Oh thanks." Crow said looking surprised. "Me too, I'll share with Shinji." Jenna said. "Oh thanks I guess." Shinji replied.

"I'll share too." Gong added generously.

"You guys look over there." Dennis whispered as they noticed a man sitting with a table covered in a white cloth. "He's the boss known as the King Ping."

"He's the boss." Yuya said getting mad. "Are you buddy?" The Red common prisoner asked worriedly. "You look mad.' The Green common prisoner added looking concerned.

The Dueltainer smiled in response and looked at the big tall strong man. "What's the story on this guy?"

"Well, that guy is in the higher position than the guards here, he's also tough so best not mess with him." The green common prisoner explained.

A short time later they were escorted to the bathroom.

"Alright listen here, all of you guys are going to clean this place until it shines." The dirty blonde security guard said. "Hold on, we already finished cleaning the dishes!" Crow protested.

"Shut up and do it, see newcomers will be cleaning here for the week, just to warn you that boiler has been turned off, so if you try to take a shower when you should be cleaning then you'll have to take a cold one." The guard explained.

"Umm, excuse me, I came down with a cold this morning." A prisoner said handing a card.

Yuya remembered that and so did Katt.

"Me too a little sick." Another prisoner said. "I need rest." A 3rd prisoner said. "I'm feeling like I have a fever." A 4th prisoner wearing glasses added.

The three prisoners handed over one of their cards too.

The dirty blonde guard grinned. "Ha, you guys are free to go back."

"Thanks boss." One of the prisoners said as he and three walked away.

"Then you guys will have to do the rest." He ordered.

"Hold on!" Yuya yelled..

"What was that all about?" Sylvio asked angrily. "Really, if you too dense to know that's your fault." The guard replied as he shut the door. "I want some answers." Sylvio stated. "I want it is." Jenna said. "In fact I'm not only one."

A short time later.

They were back in their shared cell.

"Cards are currency here in other words you'll not only get things but also favors too." Dennis explained. 'So that's the reason they gave us our decks back." Yuya said holding his deck.

"That's what that guard meant when he said to treasure our decks." Katt said. "Indeed." Jenna said holding her deck.

"Though its surprises me that you girls got a lot of food on your trays." Sylvio stated. "What does that mean?" Katt asked looking offended. "We can't help it if we're cute." Jenna added getting up from her sofa.

"Easy guys." Gong said calmly. "Man I wished someone would've told me this sooner cause I'd be in the pin sweet house by now." Sylvio groaned. "No way, our decks are a part of us they mean to us then we get in return." Yuya criticized.

Something occurred to him as he stared at Dennis, Jenna, and Gong. "Don't tell me you guys give away some of your cards."

Dennis and Gong were quiet but it was clear they did. "I can't believe you guys especially you Gong, I lost respect for you!" Yuya shouted.

"You got it wrong." The Green common said. "Gong did that for us." The Red common added tearing up.

"Don't worry about fellas." Gong said kindly. "This needs to be said before we were brought here we lost our decks in a duel so we had no cards to our names." The red common explained. "So since then we got tormented." The green common added. "That's when Gong stepped in."

Gong approached the dirty blonde Security guard.

He then made a fist and punched the wall behind him given the guard a bit of scare.

""What's up?" He asked as Gong handed two cards.

"Take these but now these two don't get messed with anymore." Gong said.

"Everything changed after that." The Red common said. "More changed thanks to Dennis." The green common added.

Dennis is shown giving two cards to the cafeteria bald man.

"Make sure these guys get extra food." The LID Dueltainer said.

"What can I say, Gong's a good influence on me." Dennis said.

"Did you do the same thing Jenna" Yuya asked.

"No, the first day I arrived here some male prisoners looked at me they wouldn't lay a finger on me and when lunch time was up that bald cafeteria man saw me for the first time and he gave me a full lunch tray." The black haired pony tail girl replied. "I suppose its because I'm cute or maybe its because the facility doesn't get female prisoners as much."

"(I just hope Shay and my friends are ok.)" Jenna though looking concerned.

"Who is this Sibella person?" Crow asked. "Is this friend a girl too?" Shinji asked.

"Sibella is a girl but her behavior was too much." Dennis answered. "What do you mean by that, Dennis?" Shinji asked. "You guys will find out and it'll be a shock." Sylvio answered.

"Sorry that I accused you Gong but its not right the way this facility is cause our cards are a part of us." Yuya said. "Yeah, Gong agrees." His Dojo friend stated knowing his friend had a point.

Just then the door to their cell opened which got their attention and they saw the same dirty blond guard.

"Let's go." He said.

"Go where?" Yuya asked.

They all taken to King Ping's cell room which was had a long couch while the Facility boss was sitting a large object or some sort.

Beside him was two men, one was taller while the 2nd was shorter than the tall one.

"Look here the one that stands before is King Ping Chojiro Tokumatsu!" The short man proclaimed.

"Hmm, couldn't be." Crow muttered as it seemed he recognized the King Ping. "Same goes for you, standing before you is Sylvio!" The LID blonde stated.

"QUIET!" Chojiro's two goons stated.

"Maybe keep your mouth shut I mean indefinitely." Dennis whispered. "Argh." Sylvio growled.

"The cards." Chojiro muttered. "Chojiro runs this joint if you want no trouble then hand over your cards!" The short man ordered. "If we don't hand over our cards?" Jenna asked. "Then you all feel the wrath of our boss." The short black head man stated.

"No, never!" Yuya replied.

"What'd you say?" The short black head man asked.

This got Chojiro's attention as well.

"Gong is with Yuya, taking someone's cards is like taking someone's soul and this ends here we not scared of you one bit." Gong added with a straight face. "Yeah, you're just a big bully and how I deal with bullies is by standing up to them so show me what you got!" Yuya declared.

"I hate to admit it but the Dueltainer has a got a point, I ain't letting anyone take my cat deck!" Katt stated. "Hey, I got a name you know." Yuya said looking annoyed.

"Is this wise?" The dirty blond male prisoner asked nervously. "Yes it is and dangerous too." Gong replied.

"you dare define my orders you all are a bunch of fools I weal great power here, I can make your lives unpleasant, I repeat all of you give me your cards." Chojiro ordered.

"I repeat myself that won't happen, King Pinhead!" Yuya remarked. "If you try to take my cards I will scratch your face, hiss!" Katt stated with a cat hiss.

"You two little brats maybe this will change your mind." Chojiro stated as he leaped off the large object he was sitting on and his two men took of the blanket.

Yuya gasped what was underneath it.

"Look at all those cards!" Jenna exclaimed in shock. "No way!" Yuya added in shock.

Chojiro landed on the floor and unleashed a strong wind that blew against Yuya and the others.

"Behold my duel card collection some have been won in battle and some have been given but the cards tell the same tale." King Ping stated. "What is tale is that?" Yuya asked.

"That I am the most powerful duelist and that's why." Chojiro replied.

"Don't think so duels are about having fun." Yuya stated.

This caused Chojiro to twitch his right eye. "Fun?"

"Get out, this kid belongs in the nut house not the big house, hah, hah!" The short black head man said in a mockery tone. "You sound like a half wit Hyena!" Chojiro stated glancing at his comrade. "Yes boss." his cellmate said nervously shaking.

"As for you since you made your decision you have to face the consequences." Chojiro said as he faced the Dueltainer. "Guard!"

The dirty blonde guard returned. "What's up?"

He was given a card which was Harpie Lady's feather Duster.

"Bring me two Duel Disks we're going to have a match." Chojiro requested.

The guard took the card. "This rare ok then Duel Disks on the way!"

He ran off to get two Duel Disks.

"You child are on the way to a rude awakening if you don't believe me that dueling is about power then I'll demonstrate by overpowering you." Chojiro stated. "If you lose to me your cat friend is next."

Yuya didn't flinch. "So let's do this!"

"For the record, we're not friends!" Katt stated coldy.

Crow was confused and stood a bit close to Yuya's dojo buddy. "What does the cat girl mean?" He asked in a whispering tone. "Don't worry about it but even Gong is having a hard time with Shay and some his comrades." Gong replied with the same tone.

"(Sounds like this Shay guy and his comrades aren't buddies with Yuya and his friends.)" Crow thought with his left hand under his chin looking quite puzzled yet concerned.

They soon had their duel disks.

"Don't forget child we're in a prison so there's no place to run." Chojiro said. "Great when you lose, you can't go hiding anywhere." Yuya said as he activated his duel disk.

"Argh, enough!" Chojiro growled as he activated his duel disk.

"LET' S DUEL!" Yuya and Chojiro proclaimed in unison.

Yuya: 4000

Chojiro: 4000

Chojiro did a stance.

"Look that stance." Shinji said. "I remember that stance from somewhere." Crow added.

"I'll go first, I activate the spell: Flower Garthering, this card allows me to summon 4 Flower Cardians from my Deck in attack mode!" Chojiro explained as four card monster appeared above him.

"Behold, Flower Cardian Pine, Zebra Grass, Willow, Paulownia!

Flower Cardian Pine Level 1 Attack 100

Flower Cardian Zebra Grass Level 8 Attack 100

Flower Cardian Willow Level 11 Attack 100

Flower Cardian Paulonwnia Level 12 Attack 100

"Whoa four cards summoned just like that!" Sylvio exclaimed in surprise.

"Next I activate the sweet smelling spell card: Flower Stacking, now I'm allowed to select four new Cardian monsters from my deck then place on top of my deck in any way I want." Chojiro explained.

"The cards I chose is Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon, Paulownia with Phoenix and Willow with Calligrapher!"

"Next I activate Flower Cardian with Pine Special ability, I replace my first pine with Pine with Cranen."

Flower Cardian Pine was replaced by different Cardian Pine monster.

Flower Cardian Pine with Crane Level 1 Attack 2000

"I'm not done cause when Pine with Crane is successfully summoned I can draw another card from my deck." Chojiro explained as he drew a card and looked at it. "I drew Zebra Grass with Moon so by tributing my first Zebra Grass I summon Zebra Grass with Moon."

Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon Level 8 Attack 2000

"Just as before I can draw another card from my deck and that card is Paulownia with Phoenix and I'll summon it out!"

Flower Cardian Paulownia with Phoenix Level 12 Attack 2000

"Now I can draw another card and that card is Willow with Calligrapher, by tributing my early Willow I call forth the one I drew!"

Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher Level 11 Attack 2000

"Your defeat is taking root and my victory is blossoming into reality." Chojiro said drawing another card.

"Amazing he keeps summoning more monsters." Dennis said looking astonished. "Will that ever end?" Katt asked.

"I drew Cherry Blossom with Curtain however since I don't have a Flower Cardian Cheery Blossom I have to send this to the graveyard." Chojiro explained as he inserted Cherry Blossom with Curtain the graveyard.

Crow and Shinji were observing this prisoner.

"Now time to put my foot down." Chojiro said as he put his right foot out. "Its time for to show you that dueling is about power not having fun."

Then a static of electricity covered the Cardian monsters.

"Now Willow with Calligrapher's special ability activates with it all my monsters levels become 2."

Flower Cardian Pine with Crane Level 1-2

Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon Level 8-2

Flower Cardian Paulownia with Phoenix Level 12-2

Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher Level 11-2

"But in exchange I can now Synchro Summon!" Chojiro proclaimed.

2+2+2+2=8

"Behold dueling at its very best, dueling can be exploding and very exciting, I Synchro Summon: Rise Level 8 Flower Cardian Lightshower!"

Flower Cardian Lightshower Level 8 Attack 3000

"That monster is packing some serious flower power." Crow commented.

"I now place two cards facedown to end my turn." Chojiro said as he set two cards facedown. "Now you'll see what power can do and you shall feel it."

"The only thing I'm feeling is a rush of excitement cause the fun is just started, my move!" Yuya declared as he drew from his deck.

"Let's see how fun you think this is whenever you draw a card Lightshower can deal you 1500 points of damage." Chojiro explained.

Lightshower unleashed lighting from its umbrella and fired a bunch of cards that were glowing with yellow light at the Dueltainer.

Yuya: 2500

"Yuya!" Gong exclaimed in shock.

"That would mean that every time that Yuya draws he'll keep taken damage!" Dennis stated in realization.

"Makes me wonder how much he's having fun now." Sylvio commented. "Chojiro's Lightshower is a cat's meow." Katt commented.

"Nice you move made at me Ding Pin but I have one even better!" Yuya claimed. "What do you mean?" Chojiro asked.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Performapal Bit Bite Turtle and Scale 8 Timegazer magician, I'm taking control of this duel starting!"

His Pendulum Monsters appeared in the Pendulum Zone.

"My dueling has changed a lot since I've been locked up." Chojiro mumbled in surprise.

"I can summon monsters through Level 4-7 all at the same time!" Yuya proclaimed.

"All at the same time?" Chojiro's tall goon asked in surprise.

swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of Victory, my monsters are ready to swing into action!" Yuya proclaimed.

"Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"See-saw to it Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper!"

Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper Level 4 Defense 1400

"Claw to victory Performapal Sellshell Crab!"

Performapal Sellshell Crab Level 5 Defense 2500

"I activate the Continuous Trap: Fraud Freeze when you Special Summon monsters from your hand this trap sends those monsters back to your hand." Chojiro explained. "Oh no!" Yuya exclaimed.

His three monsters vanished.

"Not good if Yuya pendulum Summons again then the same thing will happen again!" Dennis yelled. "Not good is right cause Pendulum Summon is the key to his tactics." Sylvio commented looking shocked at his rival's top summoning was stopped.

"No kidding." Jenna said looking shocked as well. "If he doesn't do something then he can kiss his cards goodbye." Katt stated in shock. "(Then that would mean I'll be next.)"

"Chojiro's key to finishing this duel is Lightshower cause its ability deals Yuya damage whenever he draws a card." Crow added. "Yuya." Gong whispered looking a bit worried.

"Probably by now you'll realize that power is everything and you'd better believe that it'll keep growing cause the worst is yet to come." Chojiro mused.

End of chapter.


	12. Hero's Fall

Chapter 12: Hero's Fall

Chojiro: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"Your Pendulum Summoning was just sealed therefore you don't have time or the chance to accomplish anything." Chojiro declared.

Flower Cardian Lightshower Level 8 Attack 3000

Yuya had his Timegazer magician and Performapal Bit Bite Turtle in the Pendulum Zone.

"It seems he's changed.." Crow said.

This got the Lancers to look at the Blackwing Duelist.

"This isn't enjoyable dueling style that Hero Chojiro was back then." Crow stated.

"Hero Chojiro?" Yuya asked in questioning tone. "I'm guessing that he was hero or something?" Jenna asked.

"Don't call me that!" Chojiro shouted. "I'm now King Pin Chojiro."

"The King Pin never has lost since he arrived here, his all was to pin down all your strongest monsters, and keep them out of action ." The short common man said. "That's fits his name, don't you think?"

"Thousands of duelists tried to de-throne the King Pin but all they got was a royal beat down, he stomped them and now he's going to stomp you." Chojiro's 2nd lackey added.

"I summon a monster facedown in defense mode!" Yuya declared.

"Very clever Freeze Fraud only effects Special Summoned monsters but not the ones that are Normal Summoned." Chojiro said. "As long as I have a card to play I still have a chance." Yuya stated. "I end my turn." Yuya declared. "The duelists before felt the same way but they never could defeat me and you won't either." King Pin Chojiro stated.

"I have admit his strategy was impressive." Katt said. "If this keeps up then Yuya can kiss his cards goodbye."

"Now its my turn, if I draw now the 1500 damage you receive with Lightshower will be negated but I give up drawing a card." Chojiro declared. "I chose not to but in exchange on your next turn when you draw you'll take 1500 points of damage."

This made Yuya gasp.

"on your next turn you will take 1500 points of damage when you draw on your next turn." Chojiro explained. "Great boss your victory combo's decided!" His 2nd lackey cheered. "There's no need to tell me that without cheering!" Chojiro shouted making his two goons silent. "I dont' need cheers or support, the only I need is winning to put me back on the top, secondly I duel for myself!"

"What a weirdo dueling is about making your fan club!" Sylvio stated. "Then your dealer." Gong commented.

"To me dueling about surviving!" Katt proclaimed. This got to Chojiro's eye brow to rise up. "What does that mean cat girl?" Chojiro 2nd lackey asked. "Young lady, what are you talking about?" King Pin asked. "Not that its any of your business but where I came from dueling was fun but now its a tool for survival." Katt replied.

"Katt." Jenna said looking concerned but knew what she was getting at.

Jenna began to remember something.

Her remember the screams from her friends and even non-duelists running for their lives from Duel Academy members but many were carded.

"Ahem, anyway my lethal Combo is already complete if you surrender here and hand over half of your cards then I'll spare you." Chojiro said clearing his throat. "Your combo maybe complete, but my loss hasn't been decided, I still have a chance!" Yuya replied.

"There's nothing you can change of overpowering strength!" Chojiro stated. "If I don't give up then I can turn things around!" Yuya replied. "Looks like I'll have to make you understand after all, Lightshower attack!" Chojiro commanded.

Lightshower whamed Yuya's facedown monster which revealed to be Performapal Teeter Tooter Hopper and was destroyed.

"I end my turn." Chojiro said.

Yuya gritted his teeth and put his hand on his deck preparing to draw. "(If I draw then I'll take 1500 points of damage but I have no choice.)

"Draw!" He declared as he drew from his deck and looked at what card he drew. "Lightshower's ability activates which deals you 1500 points of damage since you drew from your deck!" Chojiro stated.

Lightshower's umbrella was covered with electric around then fired glowing light cards at the Dueltainer.

Yuya: 1000

"This is bad if this keeps up then Yuya will lose." Crow said looking worried.

"I place a monster facedown in defense mode." Yuya declared as he summoned his monster facedown. "I end my turn."

"That's all?" Chojiro asked. "He's finished." Katt muttered. "Its over." Shinji said.

"My turn, due the effect of Lightshower I won't draw." Chojiro explained. "I'll have Lightshower attack your facedown monster!"

Lightshower whacked the facedown monster with its umbrella which revealed to Hip-Hippo and then was destroyed.

"This is the same as before and if this continues..." Gong began to say looking nervous. "Your turn is next and your life points are at 1000 when you draw this duel is over." Chojiro said. "I end my turn."

Yuya hesitated to draw. "Come on, draw!" Chojiro yelled impatietnly.

"He's changed so much." Crow said. "Yeah, he's different from way back when he was his past self." Shinji added.

"Was this a guy enjoyable or something?" Katt asked. "Yes, are you saying he wasn't so sour before?" Dennis asked.

"Chojiro was enjoyable guy." Shinji answered. "He's a duelist we admired back then when we were kids." Crow added.

"Admired you say, hmm then tell us." Gong said.

"Back then he was the stare of hope for the Commons, he didn't care about winning or losing even when he was in a pinch he'd never forgot to enjoy dueling." Crow explained.

A flashback scene.

Chojiro was dueling and he was smiling.

"When he drew he'd create a miracle and clinch victory even after becoming a famous duelist, he would teach the Commons Kids how to duel." Crow explained.

Chojiro is seen playing with kids, he is show to be carrying one of them on his shoulder, laughing and smiling with them too.

He is seen teaching kids how to pratice drawing from her decks though they didn't have duel disks or decks. "I went to those classes too, if there was street kids getting in a fight he'd stop them."

"If you both have much energy in settle it in a duel." Chojiro said getting between two street kids and given them both Duel Disks. "Dueling isnt merely a game but you'll understand your opponent as well as yourself and then form bonds."

"Chojiro, Chojiro!" A bunch of children called out with smiles and Chojiro was smiling back.

"He's now taking his opponents cards and waitin for them to fall in defeat." Crow said. "He's been so successful." Gong said. "Then why is he in the facility?" Jenna asked. "I don't know." Crow replied. "He was completly defeated by Duelists form the Tops after that nobody knew where he'd gone but we heard that he'd falling into ruin...but." Shinji explained.

"What's the matter, give up cause your defeat is set." Chojiro stated. "Nothing like that hasn't been decided!" Yuya replied.

This got Chojiro surprised that the Dueltainer wasn't giving up. "No one knows what'll happen before the end but that's what it makes dueling so fun." Yuya added.

This Chojiro to grit his teeth. "Shut it, enjoying duels is meaningless!"

'Its not cause dueling makes people happy and puts on smiles." Yuya replied. "My mother and father and the duelists I dueled, taught me that."  
"I used to think like you but that I learned what dueling was really about the hard way." Chojiro said turning his head away.

A flashback scene.

"While thousands dwell ludgery in the magenficent above the city, far below millions suffered just to survive, I couldn't allow injustice do what they wish so that's why I challenged the Top Siders." Chojiro said.

He was dueling against five Top Duelists wearing masks.

"My victory was at hand, to prove the Commons worthy of respect and that it would bring evolutionary change."

He show to have his duel disk upside down then he sent flying screaming with his cards scattered.

"I failed the Top Siders didn't duel fairly they stock pailed the strongest cards that money can buy and use them to overpower me." Chojiro said.

He was fall on his back as the audience booed. "The fans I had, their cheering turned into booing, and in the end, I was ridiculed, heartbroken from that day forward I didn't care what people think anymore all that mattered what was winning."

Chojiro got back on his feet. "I decided to do the unthinkable, I cheated." chojiro said as he secretly drew a card from his sleeve. "With that one mistake, I went against everything I believed in causing me to fall in a spiral that led me to the detention that I call home."

Chojiro's flashback scene ends.

"That's how life goes sometimes I'm no longer naive like you, I tried to bridge the gap between Top Siders and the Commons but in the end all it did was put me in this dump." The King Pin stated. "Dueling is about surviving with mentality, therefore I'm the boss here I may not have my dreams but in reality I have power which I'll use to crush you."

"Whether I can change it or not I'm not giving up... let's settle this!" Yuya proclaimed as he put his goggles on his face and put his right hand on his deck. "DRAW!"

"This ends here cause Lightshower deals you 1500 points of damage!" Chojiro proclaimed as his Synchro Monster unleashed its ligthing bolt firing a bunch of glowing cards at the Dueltainer.

"I drew Performapal Raingoat by sending this monster to the graveyard I negate an effect damage!"

His Raingoat created a light shield protecting Yuya's life points.

"He did it!" THe red and green prisoners proclaimed in unison. "Chojiro maybe not as powerful as he thinks." Gong said. "Hmm, not bad." Jenna muttered looking impressed. "(Oh my.)" Katt thought looking impressed but then shook her head.

"That was lucky but that won't last long." Chojiro said. "Unless its not since I sent a Performapal to the graveyard I bring back Teeter Tooter Hopper." Yuya explained.

Performapal Teeter Tooter Hopper Level 4 Defense 1200

"That card is back but what for?" Sylvio asked. "I bet that monster will flip Yuya's way." Dennis answered.

"Once per turn Teeter Tooter Hopper can't be destroyed in battle and if I chose to sent it to graveyard at the end of your turn then I can add Peformapal from my graveyard that's Level 3 or below." Yuya explained.

"Impossible." Chojiro said getting annoyed. "That means Yuya can bring back Performapal Raingoat." Crow stated. "That means Yuya can use Teeter Tooter Hopper to protect himself." Gong said. "Then he can sent it the graveyard to bring back Raingoat." Jenna added. "Then if Chojiro tries to finish him off then he use Raingoat's ability to protect from taking damage from Lightshower's ability." Katt added.

"I get it now he's taking a infinte loop to take no damage." Crow said in realizaton. "No way." Chojiro's short lackey said in surprise. "No one has ever stopped the boss' combo before." Chojiro's tall lackey added in surprise.

"Well there's always a first." Yuya said taking off his goggles off his eyes and putting them on his head.

In one of the prison cells.

"Hey, guard we want to see the duel!" A old prisoner called holding a card. "Its private, so no." The dark skinned guard replied.

"Oh come on, we haven't seen a good duel in ages, we'll make it worth your wild." The old prisoner said. "Yeah give us a break!" Anotehr prisoner called out. "Come on!" Another prisoner called out. "We want to see the match!" Another prisoner called out.

Just then a bunch of prisoner approached from outside the cell.

"Looks like they're here to back up the boss." Chojiro's short lackey said. "Yes, but backing up won't help the boss get around boy's infinte loop he just threw down." Chojiro's tall lackey said. "No worry the boss will break through cause if there's loop then there's got to be a loop hole, right?" The short lackey prisoner asked.

"I end my turn and I can't wait to see what happens next since I beat your combo, so let's have fun!" Yuya proclaimed.

"Argh, I already told you that I'm not dueling to have fun, I chose to draw a card." Chojiro stated doing his stance. "What about his combo?" His tall lacky asked. "Guess the grump decided to shift ears." Gong answered.

"He's going to draw!" A prisoner stated.

Katt then remembered something making a gasp.

Crow noticed this.

Katt was starting remembering when Yuto was dueling an opponent

Then she shook the thought off.

"(I've never dreamed that I would have to depend on a draw again.)" Chojiro thought putting his right hand on his deck. "(I must admit it feels good.)"

The King Pin grinned

"Wait is that a grin, it can't be." His short lackey said looking surprised. "(I spent years trying to avoid first by cheating then taking a risk free strategy but the truth is that I miss taking a risk on the next card.)" Chojiro thought.

"HERO CHOJIRO, HERO CHOJIRO, HERO CHOJRIO, HERO CHOJIRO!" The prisoners cheered happily making the King Pin grin even more.

"That's it guys crank it up!" Yuya answered with encouragement.

Shinji and Crow grinned at this too.

Katt and Jenna didn't grin at all though.

"HERO CHOJIRO, HERO CHOJIRO!" Chijoro's lackey cheered.

"(Amazing I've seen the imates so happy before.)" Chojiro though with a grin. "Hah, hah, if you jokers want fun and excitment then that's what you'll get!"

"BE A HERO!" Chojiro proclaimed excitedly. "aha, I drew the Spell: Superkiokio!"

"Awesome!" Crow exclaimed excitedly. "That card is sweet!" Shinji added sharing the same expression on his face.

"Due to Superkioko's effect I can draw three cards, if one of the three cards is Flower Cardians I can Special Summon them if not they're going to the graveyard then every card that was sent I take 1000 points of damage." Chojiro explained.

Yuya smiled at King Pin.

"Get ready cause every card is adventure!" Chojiro stated excitedly. "Dueling is a way for us to live on as we are."

The prisoners were touched by those words and had smiles on their faces.

"Somedays you lose somedays you win, but what's important that you enjoy the journey and that everyone including you has fun!" Chojiro stated with a smile. "Its time to draw!"

Jenna and Katt weren't smiling yet despite the cheers.

Crow and Gong noticed the looks on their faces.

"(Katt doesn't sound cheery.)" Crow thought looking a bit concerned. "(Gong doesn't like seeing a friend so down in the dumps.)" Gong thought looking concerned as well.

Chojiro drew his first card. "I drew Flower Cardian Clover with Boar!"

The prisoners cheered.

"I'll draw my card 2." Chojiro said.

"GO HERO CHOJIRO!" His lackeys cheered together.

He drew and looked at what he drew. "I drew Flower Cardian Maple with Deer and for my card number 3!"

He drew his 3rd card. "I drew Flower Cardian Peon with Butterfly!"

Flower Cardian Clover with Bora Level 7 Attack 1000

Flower Cardian Maple with Deer Level 10 Attack 1000

Flower Cardian Peon with Butterfly Level 6 Attack 1000

"Due to Super Coy's effect's all monsters attack point are reduced to zero and their levels go to level 2." Chojiro explained.

Flower Cardian Clover with Bora Level 7-2

Flower Cardian Maple with Deer Level 10-2

Flower Cardian Peon with Butterfly Level 6-2

"Since they have all the same levels I can Synchro Summon and give rise to a new creation, behold as the majestic of the butterfly tunes with the discpline of the deer and the bravery of the Boar!"

2+2+2=6

"I Synchro Summon: come forth Flower Cardian Boardeefly!"

Flower Cardian Boardeefly Level 6 Attack 2000

"Now Lightshower take out Teeter Tooter Hopper!" Chojiro commanded. "Expect that Teeter Tooter Hopper can use its special ability to save itself once per turn." Yuya said as his Hopper was covered in a shield.

"Yes, I know so Boardeefly will attack now!" Chojiro declared as his monster charged with its staff. "Even though your monster is in defense you take the difference as damage."

Yuya'a hopper was destroyed.

Yuya: 200

"That's all for now and your life points are low, yet I know you're not going to conceed." Chojiro said.

"You're right and I'll take center stage." Yuya replied snapping his fingers. "Our showdown is reaching its climax it looks like I'm down but I'm about to give you a demo on my entertaining skills so you ain't seen nothing yet!"

The prisoners cheered.

"IT BEGINS NOW!" Yuya proclaimed drawing from his deck and looked at what he drew. "Oh yeah, I play the Spell Card: Pedululm Storm, it blows away all my Pendulum Monsters!"

His Timegazer and Bit Bite Turtle vanished.

"Wait, he's getting rid of his own cards." The green Commons said looking shocked. "Just bare with me, I'm bringing down the curtains on one act to start another, its way more fun that way." Yuya answered.

Chojirio was smiling looking eager to see what Dueltainer had in store.

"In exchanged Pendulum Storm destroys one of your spells and trap cards." Yuya explained.

"Fraud Freeze is destroyed!" One of Chojiro's lackeys exclaimed. "I set the Pendulum Scale Performapal Sellshell Crab and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, I'm taking control of this duel starting now!"

Odd-Eyes and Sellshell Crab appeared on the Pendulum Zone.

"Now I can summon Level 3 monsters all at the same time!" Yuya declared.

"Crank it up!" Sylvio commented. "PENDULUM, PENDULUM, PENDULUM, PENDULUM!" The prisoners including the Green and Red common cheered excitedly.

At the cells that Shay, Raptor, and Sibella were in.

"Is that cheering I hear?" Sibella asked. "Argh, that cheering is loud." Raptor snarled.

Shay was silent but he did hear the cheering.

"Swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of Victory, my monters are ready to swing into action!"

"Show some bit Bit Bite Turtle!"

Performapal Bit Bite Turtle Level 3 Attack 800

"Make some magic Timegazer Magician!"

Timegazer Magician Level 3 Attack 1200

"Quick Bit Bite Turtle take a snap at Flower Cardian Light shower!" Yuya commanded.

"Have you lost your mind, Bit Bit turtle is too weak than Lightshower." Chojiro stated as his Synchro Cardian slashed the Turtle and destroyed it but was destroyed as well.

"Huh, what is going on?" Chojiro asked. "When Bit Bite Turtle is destroyed so is your monster." Yuya replied.

"You'll still take damage." Chojiro stated. "Not now cause Odd-Eyes will use its abiliy to prevent me from taking damage." Yuya explained as his life points were unharmed.

"That was unexpected and impressive." Chojiro praised. "Wait till you see Sellshell Crab's Pendulum Ability which allows me to summon a monster from my Pendulum Zone when one of my monsters is destroyed." Yuya explained. "I'm putting you on duty Odd-Eyes!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"We're set now Odd-Eyes attack Boardefly!"

"I'll save my monster by activating the trap: Fraud Check none of my monsters can be destroyed this turn." Chojiro explained as blue shield protected his Cardian Monster.

"That attack was blocked." Sylvio said. "He'll still take damage." Gong said. "Odd-Eyes can double that damage!" Yuya declared. "See whenever Odd-Eyes battles a monster that's Level 5 or above then you take double the damage!"

Chojiro was sent flying away.

Chojiro: 3000

"I'll kick it off by activating the Spell: Pendulum Climax!"

Chojiro landed on by standing on his left foot.

"By tributing my Timegazer Magician, I take one of your monsters that's in your graveyard and equip to Odd-Eyes." Yuya explained. "I chose to equip Cherry Bolssom to Odd-Eyes and it'll gains half of Cherry Belossom's attack points."

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 2500-3500

"Your dueling style entertaining." Chojiro praised. "I save the best moves for last cause now Odd-Eyes is allowed to attack again." Yuya stated as the King Pin had a shocked look on his face. "ODD-EYES ATTACK WITH SPIRAL FLAME STRIKE!"

Boardefly was hit by Odd-Eyes flame breath.

"Like before you take double the damage." Yuya added with a smile.

Chojiro smiled as his life points were gone.

Chojiro: 0

The King Pin was knocked on his back.

"Hey boss." His first lackey said. "You alright?" His 2nd lackey asked.

Chojiro opened his eyes and smiled. "I've never been better."

Yuya approached him smiling. "I must admit dueling you was great and fun." Chojiro said as he heard the prisoners cheering again.

He remembered the kids he taught how to duel chanting excitedly. "CHOJIRO, CHOJIRO, CHOJIRO, CHOJIRO!"

"BE A HERO!" Chojiro proclaimed proudly.

Celina heard this too from her room.

"Is our special guests enjoying their stay." The Director asked. "They were both settled but they wouldn't say anything too us." A man said showing an image of celina just siting on her bed. "There's something you should know about pink haired girl which was one of the prisoners Security caught in that underground duel arena."

"What is it?" The director asked.

An image shown of Sibella getting into a fight with a few prisoners and she revealed her vampire fangs.

"What the.." The Director said looking quite shocked. "There's more, here's footage of that Raptor guy."

He continued showing the video where Raptor getting into a fight with prisoner and his human eyes changing into Dinosaur eyes."

"Quite strange but interesting, I think its time meet with Celina inculding Raptor and Sibella." The Director said with his hand under his chin.

End of chapter


	13. The Great Escape

Chapter 13: The Great Escape

The next morning at the Faclity the Lancers were eating breakfast.

Katt and Jenna were sitting together at a table.

Crow was sitting with Shinji.

Chojiro was eating at his own table with his two lackies including Yuya and Sylvio.

"You sure have a appetite today." Yuya said seeing the King Pin eating fast but he was smiling.

"Of course our duel was great so the food tastes great." Chojiro replied as he munching more of his food. "Now you guys dig in too!"

Yuya and Sylvio's food was taken away but was replaced by different food.

Sylvio got bowl fruit while Yuya had three large chicken drumsticks.

"This looks great!" They said happily drooling.

Gong went over to Jenna.

"Hey, take this." He said giving her a basket of fruit he was holding in his left hand. "Here you go too Katt." He added giving her bowl fruit too.

"Oh thanks." Jenna said though she didn't smile. "Thanks I guess." Katt said despite not smiling either.

Crow and Shinji noticed this.

"They don't seem to smile." Shinji whispered to his comrade's ear. "Yeah, they seem very grumpy." Crow answered eyeing the two Xyz girls.

He remembered what Katt said before Yuya dueled against Chojiro.

"Yuya and I aren't friends!" Katt shouted.

"(I don't why but I feel kinda curious about what Katt meant.)" The Blackwing duelist thought looking curious.

"Hey, this isn't right I haven't done nothing!" A prisoner shouted as he was being taking by the dirty blond guard and the dark skinned guard. "Quiet down and come with us." The blonde security guard ordered.

"No, stop, please let me go, I didn't do anything!" The prisoner shouted in a begging tone.

"What was that about?" Jenna asked looking concerned. "That was quit the scene, meow." Katt said looking shocked a bit.

Chojiro noticed this too and eyeing the guards taking the prisoner away.

"Seems that his buddies planed a jailbreak .." His tall lackey whispered into his boss' ear. "A jail break?" Yuya said looking shocked.

This got Shinji and Crow's attention.

"They do something that stupid then they should think about the comrades they're leaving behind." Chojiro stated looking disappointed. "What do you mean?" Yuya asked with concern.

"When a prisoner tries to do a jail break from time to time, those left behind that are involved are punished." Chojiro replied with his arms crossed.

"What is the punishment?" Yuya asked. "They're taking off somewhere and those taking away hasn't come back." The Hero Common Duelist replied firmly with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

A short time later Yuya is sweeping the floor in the cell where he and his friends were sharing then he noticed something on the floor.

"A card." He said as he bend down, picked it up, and looked at it.

The card had a picture of Crow and the kids he was looking after. "This must be Crows..."

Just then Shinji approached him. "Hey, we're counting on you tomorrow."

"Huh, am I doing cleaning duty again tomorrow?" Yuya asked looking disappointed. "No, no, no, we want to see a duel like yesterday again so we've been discussing it with Tokumatsu." Shinji replied chuckling.

Chojiro appeared from behind. "Since we're going do it in front of a large crowd, we might as well make it more grande and exciting, I also been talkign with the head already, we'll have a great Entertainment Duel Tournament in the canteen tomorrow."

"Sounds good..." A voice said from behind which they turned to see who it was.

Sylvio was leaning against the bar. "Its time for me to shine."

"You look confident young man." Chojiro said admiring the LID words. "Of course." Sylvio answered with a confident look on his face.

Crow was walking by looking grumpy.

"Crow!" Yuya called out as the blackwing duelist glanced at him and showed his picture. "This is yours, right?"

Crow snatched it from the Dueltainer's hand and put it in his pocket. "Did you hear what Shinji said?"

"About the duels? Yuya asked.

"Well before I get to the point I have a question." Crow said with a cold stare. "What is your question?" Yuya asked. "Why was that cat girl's problem?" Crow asked. "She seems to not like you which means that something must've happened between you two."

Yuya began to remember what happened on the night Sora ran off.

Sora chased after Yuto and then later he found his counterpart dueling Sora and was nearly defeated then he stepped into the duel after Yuto began to threaten his friend.

"I won't let you harm Sora than you already have!" Yuya shouted angrily.

"(I remember how Katt protected Yuto.)" He thought.

"I won't allow you punks to hurt my Yuto!" Katt shouted with a cat hiss.

End of flashback.

"Let's just say we had a conflict back then." Yuya replied firmly. "I see, what else did you do make her angry?" Crow asked.

Yuya hestitated to answer on that cause he remembered that his counterpart disappeared and he thinks he's inside him after seeing a vision of people begin carded.

"Never mind I couldn't care less about her, anyway your duel better be entertaining so that the guards and inmates can't take their eyes off of you." Crow said as he coldly stared at the Dueltainer. "If not then you and I are going to have problems."

Yuya remembered on the prisoner begin taking away and Chojiro told him.

"Are you planning a jailbreak?" Yuya asked which made the common blackwing duelist stop. "If you don't care about Katt then why did you ask me if I did something to make her angry?"

"I have no time for talking, secondly I just curious about Katt." Crow said starting to get angry. "But Crow..." Yuya began to say.

"Look we're not friends anymore." Crow said in a grumpy tone.

"Crow!" A voice called it was dark skinned man with pierces in his ears. "Damon." Crow said happily.

"I've been at your house for a visit too." Damon said then he noticed Yuya.

He approached the Dueltainer. "Why're you...how did you get caught?" He asked looking confused.

"Huh?" Yuya said looking confused. "You were putting up those flyeres with a girl too, right?" Damon asked. "You talking about invasions from dimensions too."

This Yuya to gasp knowing what Crow's comrade was talking about. "Wait, you can't mean...Zuzu?"

"Was that girl caught cause Security, if not she'll be soon." Damon said. "Security always gets their guy I mean girl."

Yuya was worried about this friend.

At the security Beneru.

"Director we have comfirmed that the wanted boy and girl are amongst the applicants for the Friendship Cup." A female technican reported showing images of Yugo and Zuzu.

"Oh its them again, its fine, please pass the message that they're approved." The Director said. "Yes sir." The female technician answered.

"If we arrest them at the Friendship Cup, it'll serve as an example to the Commons out there." The Director said with a smirk.

At the commons Yugo took Zuzu to his place.

"Here." Yugo said giving female Duelatainer a house key. "What is this?" Zuzu asked. "That's the key to Rin's room, so in the meantime stay here." Yugo replied. "Is it okay?" Zuzu asked.

"Probably, also pick out any clothes you like cause you look about the same size anyway." Yugo commented making Zuzu blush. "Also you'll stink if you keep wearing the same clothes again and again."

This offended Zuzu as anime vein appeared on her head and she whacked him on the head with her fan.

"How dare you say that such things to me, if you say that again I'll whack ya more and more!" Zuzu yelled continuing whacking Yuya Synchro counterpart on his head.

"Sorry, sorry, anyway Sensei while we're at it lend us the bath too." Yugo said.

Zuzu noticed a woman with five children as she quickly stopped herself.

Yugo was repairing his Duel Runner in the meantime as he did he heard the door behind him open.

Zuzu was wearing Rin's clothes with a towel on her head. "That was paradise and so refreshing."

"RIN!" Yugo said happily as he tried to hug her again but saw that Zuzu was going whack him again so he quickly stopped himself. "I know you're not Rin this time."

"So you were serious about the Friendship Cup?" Zuzu asked bending down using her back. "Yes, the promise I made to Rin was to win it." Yugo replied as he gazed upon a poster. "Oh, I applied for you to qualify."

"Huh, me why?" Zuzu asked surprisingly. "When we duel in tournament we can appeal to everyone about the war between dimensions." Yugo said doing thumbs up.

Meanwhile at the Facility the prisoners including the Lancers were working a tower or some sort on the Canteen Room.

"Put some energy into it!" Chojiro ordered riding a box.

"He's sure is pretty hyped." Dennis said seeing the Hero Common man's enthusiasm.

Katt was carrying two small boxes while Jenna was hammer on the left side of the tower.

Gong noticed Yuya was looking worried.

"(If Yugo isn't here then Zuzu must be safe but...if Security is targeting them.)" He thought worriedly.

Crow was working the rails on the side of the stage.

"Crow, if you're thinking of getting out of here then count me in." Yuya said.

Crow gritted his teeth and grabbed the Dueltainer by his shirt roughly. "I already told you we're not friends anymore!"

He let Yuya go then walked passed by him. "I'm only in here because of you and your friends."

"(He's right, if we didn't get caught then Crow would be safe at home.)" He thought sadly.

Chojiro approached Katt.

"Hey young lady, I would like you to help with the entertainment." He said pointed at the cat girl.

"Why?" She asked. "Sylvio, I and Yuya will be dueling so I'd like you join us." Chojiro replied smiling.

"Hmm, fine then I will." Katt said coldly.

Crow walked pass her. "Man, you're quite the cranky kitty."

Katt abruptly turned her head with a glare. "What do you say birdbrain?"

"You got problem with me kitty lady?" Crow asked glaring at her.

"Hey, you two knock it off!" The dark skinned guard called.

Katt walked away so did Crow.

The tower was done.

Every prisoner was there.

On top of the tower was Chojiro.

"Dueling is life, there are times to when you'll lose but also remember that to enjoy dueling and have fun!" He announced excitedly. "Its Hero Chojiro!" A prisoner stated. "He's back to his old self." Another prisoner added happily.

"I'm here caues of one special boy, Yuya Sasaki!" Chojiro asked as the prisoner turned around and a spotlight shined on the Dueltainer. "Come up here!"

Yuya walked through and looked at Crow in an office with Shinji and Damon.

Crow noticed Yuya looking at him and looked away.

Yuya turned his face away as well.

"Yuya looks down in the dumps." Dennis said. "Gong sees that too." Gong said seeing his friend's face.

Sylvio appeared on right side stage which was the shape of long rectangle below from where Chojiro was a in the middle and Katt went to Sylvio's side.

"Its Katt!" A prisoner exclaimed. "We can't wait to see our kitty duel!" Another prisoner stated excitedly. "We'll get to see the pretty cat duel!" A 3r prisoner stated excitedly.

"Go Katt, go Katt, go Katt!" The prisoner cheered.

Katt's face went red but still didn't smile.

"Since there's four of us, this will be Battle Royale." Chojiro explained. "Just what I was thinking, let's bring it up a notch!" Sylvio proclaimed. "The evolution in dueling, an Action Duel, how about that?"

"Huh, what is an Action Duel?" Chojiro asked. "Let's just say that's the new evolution of Dueling, with action, adventure, and danger." Sylvio explained. "Are you interesting in that?"

"Sounds like fun." Chojiro said looking interested. "I guarantee, I activate the Action Field!" Sylvio proclaimed as he pressed on his duel disk's screen. "Cross-Over!" His duel disk's electronic voice finished.

Several platforms appeared above the duelists.

"This duel is going to rock this block!" Sylvio proclaimed. "Isn't that right, Yuya?"

He noticed the Dueltainer wasn't himself but looking depressed.

"Uh, Yuya." LID blonde said. "Oh yeah, this battle is going leave you begging for more." Yuya replied. "More, but more of Sylvio so LET'S..." Sylvio began to say.

"DUEL!" Yuya, Katt, Chojiro, and Sylvio proclaimed.

Yuya: 4000

Chojiro: 4000

Katt: 4000

Sylvio: 4000

The Action cards were scattered.

"First!" Sylvio said jumping off the stage. "I'll take this duel to lift this ground to the skies!"

"I hope he has insurance." Chojiro said seeing Standard LID boy leaping off.

Sylvio landed on the ground snatching an Action Card.

"Alright its time for Sylvio the superstar to shiver and shine, I activate the Action Spell: Illumation, this will light our stage with blazing brillants" He proclaimed as he jumped back on the stage. "I know what you might do you'll stop us from summoning monsters like you did against Yuya so I"m putting the breaks on that idea."

Sylvio then looked at the cards in his hand.

"I'm feeling generous today so I'm going to show you memorizing new move, I set Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Abyss Evil Heel, and Scale 8 Abyss Actor Funky Comadian!"

His Pendulum Abyss monsters appeared in the Pendulum Zone.

"Now I can summon Monsters through Level 2-7 all at the same time." Sylvio declared. "Wow, you can Pendulum Summon too." Chojiro said looking surprised.

"You'd better believe, arise Abyss Actor Superstar!" Sylvio proclaimed.

Abyss Actor Superstar Level 7 Attack 2500

"I thought you had to Synchro Summon to summon powerful monsters." A prisoner said. "Nah, you guys have been locked to long." Sylvio teased. "Hey!" The prisoner yelled feeling offended.

"But you haven't seen anything yet cause I'm activating the Spell: Abyss Stage Treasure Boat of the Lucky 7!"

A big pirate like boat appeared.

"During our own turns we each have to put a monster on the boat to keep it safe cause our monsters will be destroyed." Sylvio explained. "So Abyss Actor Superstar get your sea legs ready!"

His Actor Superstar leaped on the pirate boat and wore a pirate get up.

"I strongly suggest you don't miss this boat you'll be sorry if you don't get on deck." Sylvio warned. "Now all aboard!"

"Come on hurry this is our chance of escaping." Shinji said. "So can we make it?"

"Yeah piece of cake." Damon replied who was taking down the fan from ceiling.

"Heh, heh." Crow chuckled sinisterly.

"Hey what you three doing in there?" A small mustache guard asked. "You three have been there a long time."

He noticed Damon holding the exhaust fan.

"What is he doing?" The guard asked looking suspicious.

"Oh the exhaust fan wasn't working so we thought we could fix it on our own." Crow lied. "He's the exhuast fan." Shinji joked.

"Ok but hurry up the duel is starting." The guard said walking away.

"I'll go then." Katt said drawing from her deck.

"I Summon Cat Knight in attack mode!"

A cat monster appeared wearing suit of armor was shined and wield a sword.

Cat Knight Level 3 Attack 1100

"Next I activate the Spell: Cat's Eye, with this I can add Level 4 or below Monster with Cat in its name from my deck to my hand!" Katt explained as a Monster card was transferred to her hand. "I select Level 3 Cat Princess!"

A cat monster wearing a princess pink dress with diamonds on it that sparkled and was standing up like a human.

Cat Princess Level 3 Attack 1000.

"She's got two Level 3 Monsters." Sylvio said.

"(Hmm I think I know what the cat girl is going to do.)" Dennis thought looking interested.

"I Overlay my two Level 3 Cat Knight and Cat Princess to built the Overlay Network, The cat knight of armor and princess cat together you both will call forth a Cat Monster with beauty and strong might, I Xyz Summon: Cathy Empress of Cat Paradise!"

Cathy Empress of Cat Paradise Rank 3 Attack 2200

"Now I'll have my Empress Cat abroad that Abyss Ship!" Katt proclaimed as her Cat Queen leaped on the ship and changed into female pirate clothes. "I activate her ability by using Overlay Unit, I'm allowed to add a Level 4 or below Monster with Cat in its name to from my deck to my hand."

Her Deck transferred a Cat monster to her hand. "I chose, Rescue Cat Girl." Katt said revealing her Cat Monster. "With that I'll end my turn."

"Its my turn!" Chojiro declared as he drew from his deck.

"Let me see what this Action Dueling is all about, I activate: Sound Rebound, this will silence any chance of you trying to prevent me from using Spells, I'm liking these Action Cards." Chojiro said. "Now what should I do next to get this crowd really into this duel?"

Yuya turned his head away.

"I activate the Spell: Superkiokio with this I draw three cards from my deck, if any of them are Flower Cardians then I Special Summon them." Chojiro explained. "If one of those three cards isn't a Flower Cardian monster then one of those will get sent to the graveyard." Sylvio pointed out. "Then you'll take 1000 points of damage." Katt added.

"You and the cat girl know around once but I'm going out in style." Chojiro replied confidently. "Time to draw!"

"DRAW, DRAW, DRAW, DRAW, DRAW!" The prisoners chanted excitedly.

"Here's card number 1!" Chojiro proclaimed drawing his first one.

He looked at it. "Its Flower Cardian Clover with Boar!"

"One for one, let's see number 2!" He proclaime drawing his 2nd card and looked at it. "Flower Cardian Maple with Deer!"

"He got another Flower Cardian?" A prisoner asked in surprise. "Of course he did he's a hero." Chojiro's short partner said.

"The final card and this card will make it three for three!" Chojiro declared drawing his 3rd and final card then he looked at it.

"Yes, Flower Cardian Peon with Butterfly!"

His three Cardian Monsters appeared next to each other.

Flower Cardian Clover with Boar Level 7 Attack 1000

Flower Cardian Maple with Deer Level 10 Attack 1000

Flower Cardian Peon with Butterfly Level 6 Attack 1000

"Due to Super Koy-Koy's effect all their attack points are dropped to zero and their levels decrease to 2." Chojiro explained.

Flower Cardian Clover with Boar Level 7-2

Flower Cardian Maple with Deer Level 10-2

Flower Cardian Peon with Butterfly Level 6-2

"Now Flower Cardian Peon with Butterfly tunes with Clover with Boar and Maple with Deer!" Chojiro proclaimed.

2+2+2=6

"Behold as the majestic of the butterfly tunes itself with the balancer of the Deer and bravery of the Boar, I Synchro Summon: Flower Cardian Boardeefly!" Chojiro proclaimed as his Cardian Synchro Monster appeared.

Flower Cardian Boardeefly Level 6 Attack 2000

"Now go take boot on teh Superstar Boat of the Lucky 7!" Chojiro commanded.

Boardeefly leaped on the boat and changed into Pirates clothes.

"Nice try but you'll have to do more than that." Sylvio stated. "I know you're planning something but don't understimate my Cats." Katt commented with a grin. "Believe you both haven't seen anything yet but I'll save my best for the last." Chojiro said confidently. "Now then take center stage Yuya."

They then realized the Dueltainer wasn't himself but had a depressed look on his face.

"Come on let's see some action!" A prisoner called out. "What's with this kid?" A second prisoner asked.

"Yuya!" Chojiro called out.

"Uh, right I draw." Yuya said drawing from his deck. "I summon Performapal Hip-Hippo!"

His pink top hat hippo appeared and began dancing with a smile.

"That hippo has more poping then that kid." A prisoner stated.

Yuya looked at Crow and his friends again. "(I wonder when they're going to make their move?)"

Shinji approached Crow.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Yuya then looked at his cards. "(While I"m here dueling Zuzu is out there in danger.)"

He remembered what Crow said to him. "I'm only here cause of you and your friends."

He then looked at Gong and Dennis.

"Yeah, that hippo's got game!" A prisoner commented. "Now I guess I'll end my turn." Yuya said as his pink hippo leaped but then dropped to the floor.

"Show us some action!" A prisoner called out.

"What are you doing, didn' you say that dueling is about making people smile?" Chojiro asked concerning tone. "The only thing he's doing is putting people to sleep." Sylvio stated. "I couldn't agree more." Katt added.

Crow and Shinji noticed this.

"Uh oh." Crow said looking worried. "He's losing their attention." Shinji said looking worried.

"Losing who's attention?" Gong asked who just appeared in front of them. "Seems to know that you guys are up something."

"Something that's not good." Jenna said approaching.

Meanwhile

The Director was riding in his limo.

"If you're going to get stage fright then its up to me to whip up the crowd!" Sylvio proclaimed. "I activate Treasure Boat's effect, this lets me draw a card for every monster on board I get to draw three." Sylvio explained drawing three cards from his deck.

"you might have gotten three cards but that won't matter." Chojiro stated. "Oh yeah well maybe a 4th one will do old timer." Sylvio replied running pass the Hero Common duelist.

"You want to get Action card after drawing three, you're a greedy one kid." Chojiro commented seeing how sneaky LID super star was.

"Winners don't wait we go out in grand victory, isn't that right Yuya?" He asked running down the stairway from the stage.

"Snap out of it!" Gong called which got the Dueltainer to look at his Dojo friend. "Gong knows you better you know yourself, Gong can tell when you're worried, and he bets that you're worried about Zuzu."

Gong was in front of the office where Crow and his comrades were in.

"Of course I'm worried." Yuya replied.

"Listen Gong is worried too but Gong's got a plan but Gong won't be going alone." The dojo man said eyes above himself.

The Dueltainer looked up where his friend was looking at.

There was Jenna and Dennis.

"Hi." Dennis said waving happily and leaped up. "I have to get going." Jenna added.

They both ran off.

"Do what you have to do." Gong said smiling and looked at Crow who was smiling too. "(We'll do what we have to do.)"

Crow looked at Yuya nodding which made him smile. "Yeah, now its SHOWTIME!"

The prisoner cheered and so did the guards.

"Sounds like Yuya is ready to join the fun." Chojiro said smiling.

Sylvio was smiling but Katt wasn't

"I activate the Spell: Hippo Carnival!" Yuya proclaimed as three female dancing hippos appeared.

3x Hippo Level 1 Defense 0

Sylvio continued running until he noticed the Hippo tokens were dashing towards him. "ehh, its a stampede!" He exclaimed as he knocked away. "I hiya-ooh Hippo!" Yuya proclaime as he ran off. "I want to join this." Chojiro said eagerly. "I'll show them real speed." Katt said dashing away quickly.

"The cat girl is fast!" A prisoner stated. "She's cute and so fast!" A 2nd prisoner stated with pink hearts in his eyes.

They noticed an Action Card and tried to snatch it but Yuya managed to get it.

Syvlio crashed into the cafereia kitchen knocking down a few boxes of food.

He noticed Crow and his friends.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Whoa are you ok kid that was some move." The mustache guard said as he noticed Crow and his friends sneaking up the air vent. "Hey, what's going on here?"

In the three cells Shay, Raptor, and Sibella were in.

A yellow blonde guard wearing glasses approached Sibella's cell and looke inside.

he noticed she wasn't there.

"Hey, where'd that pink haired brat go?" He asked as he opened the door.

She was hiding above him and jumped in front of him.

"uh." The guard said nervously.

Sibella revealed her vampire fangs.

"AAAH!" The guard screamed in terror.

In the cell where Raptor was.

"Hey kid, are you behaving?" A black man guard asked.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

It was Jenna who punched him in the face and knocked him out cold.

She then took a key out of the guard's pocket and opened Raptor's cell door.

"So you're here too." Raptor said. "Thanks."

Jenna nodded her head.

at Leonardo's cell.

A red head guard looked inside but Leonard wasn't inside.

"Where did that blue haired punk go?" the red head guard asked.

He was bonked on the shoulder by Leonardo who ran out of his cell.

At Shay's cell.

A Guard looke inside and Shay wasn't inside.

"Where'd he go?" He asked as Shay was above him and knocked him with his arm.

He ran towards two guard but knocked them out as well.

Shay stood still but then he quickly turned around and attacked again who he thought was a guard but it was Gong who blocked his attack with his saddle.

"Did you walk here on your hands?" He asked in mockery tone. "Why are you here?"

"Gong's here to rescue you." The Dojo replied putting his hand down.

"I don't need your help." Shay said coldly turning his head away. "Fools."

Shay ran off. "Hey, wait up!" Gong called as he followed the hostile Xyz Summoner.

In the cell where Celina was at she was asleep on her bed.

She heard a sound which got her to get sit up.

"Who's there?" She asked.

From above Dennis came. "Your Knight...uh in armor has arrived." He answered offering his hand and winking at her.

Back in the Caleen Room

A guard blew his whistle. "JAILBREAK!"

This got other guards and prisoner attention.

"Stop the duel nobody move!" Another guard ordered as some guard went over to whoever was breaking out.

Crow and his friends gritted their teeth and were approached by a big mustache man. "Well you boys seemed to be misbehaving, that's very bad news for you, very bad."

He tried to punch him but was whammed in the head with a frying pan which was Sylvio's doing and had his Duel Disk activated.

Sylvio glanced at the Blackwing duelist doing a thumbs up who returned the smile and went up the air vent.

The guard with the mustache appeared in front of Sylvio with angered look. "Uh sorry." Sylvio said nervously.

Several prisoner went to see this.

"Alright its rumble time." A prisoner stated as Sylvio was whammed.

"Hey move out the way!" Katt yelled as she leaped through the cafeteria window.

She appeared in front of the guard.

"Oh my." He said looking surprised. "What are you going to do?"

Katt took off her gloves off her hands revealing her cat claws on her fingers and swiping the big muscle guard on his face.

Shay continued running through the hallway and knocking out a few guards.

"You don't have to knock everyone out you know." Gong said as bucked tooth guard wearing glasses was slowly getting up. "Don't move a muscle." He commanded as Gong bonked him on the head with his wooden sandal.

Prisoners and the guards had their rumble punching then kicking.

Chojiro threw the guard that whacked Sylvio and got scratched by Katt. "Time for you to go for a ride!"

He picked up the big mustache man and threw him on to Hip-Hippo which made him ride along wildly like a wild cattle and send him flying into a wall knocking him out.

Gong followed Shay to a office.

"Hey what's with the pit stop?" He asked as Shay threw him five Duel Disks and one was Gong's. "A real duelist doesn't leave his duel disks behind."

Shay had got his duel disk and ran out of the office.

"Hey, wait for me!" Gong called as he followed.

Sibella then bumped into Shay and Gong.

"Shay!" She called as she hugged him. "Whoa." Gong said looking surprised. "No hugs now." Shay said blushing red.

"Oh right." Sibella said pulling herself away.

"Over here!" Raptor called running towards his comrades.

"Hey you guys!" Jenna called waving at them.

"Hey guys!" Leonardo called. "Let's get going!"

"Here take these!" Shay said as he threw their duel disks to them.

"Good." Leonardo said as he put his duel disk on his wrist. "Alright!" Jenna proclaimed happily putting on her duel disk. "We'd expect no less from Shay." Raptor commented putting his duel disk on too. "What'd you expect?" Gong asked in groaning tone. "Nothing less but your complaining isn't surprising." Sibella remarked putting her duel disk on.

"Hey." Gong said hearing the remark statement. "Cook you guys!" Jenna yelled. "She's right, we must escape." Leonardo said. "We gotta meet up with the others too!" Gong stated.

They all ran off to make their escape.

Yuya approached the cafeteria.

"Chojiro." He said as the Hero Common duelist grabbed him by his shirt. "Was this Duel a distraction for a jailbreak?" He asked as he put the Dueltainer down.

"What does that mean?" Sylvio asked. "Get with the program." Katt muttered.

"Sorry Chojiro but I had to do this cause I have to save Zuzu." Yuya said frowning sadly.

The guards were trying to get inside the Cafeteria room but the door was blocked by three Hippo Tokens.

"She's out in the Tops all alone and Sector Security is going after her, I can't let that happen, I have to find her." Yuya added worriedly. "Then go." Chojiro replied making the Dueltainer surprised.

Just the guards broke in but where stopped by Chojiro.

"I'll hold them back, you and the others get out of here." He said glancing at Yuya and smiled. "Good luck kid."

One of the guard about to attack when a rare card got one of the guards attention in the Caleen room. "Its a rare card!"

Then more duel cards were falling from above. "Its raining rare cards!" The guard added.

This got the others guards to get them all.

"Thanks for the watching and here's more rare cards for attedance of Hero Chojiro!" Chojiro's tan prisoner jail mate announced taking off the sheet showing the cards.

Chojiro's two jailmates threw the cards in the room then threw more, more, and more.

The guards caught some and looked at them smiling.

"Hey, Chojiro you and the others get out of here while we got the guards distracted we can take care of ourselves." One of his jailmates said.

"Thank you." Chojiro said with a grin.

"Everyone gets a card everyone of you guys!"

"I'll never forget what you did for me, never." Chojiro said grinning. "Its time."

"Right let's go, Sylvio and Katt." Yuya said. "I'm going alright." Katt replied without smiling. "I'm not leaving some of these rare cards behind." Sylvio said taking a few rare ones in his hand.

"I activate the Action Card: Curtain Clap!" Yuya proclaimed.

A bunch of colorful lights shined everywhere and Hip-Hippo along with the Hippo Tokens, Abyss Superstar, Cat Queen of Justice, and Boardeefly danced.

"Speaking of curtains this shows is wrapped, we had a blast, good-bye facility!"

Fireworks were made as the guards and prisoner cheered excitedly.

Chojiro, Katt, Sylvio, and Yuya were crawling through the air vent.

"(I'm coming Zuzu.)" Yuya thought looking determined.

End of chapter.


	14. Fight for Freedom

Chapter 14: Fight for Freedom

Yuya, three Lancers, and Chojiro the Hero of the Commons continued their way into the air vent.

"Hey Sylvio, have you seen Crow or the others yet?" Yuya asked. "Not at all but they're head of us, don't fret cause my candy tactics will get us out of here." The LID 2nd Pendulum Summoner replied.

"That'll be the first." Katt commented. "Hey, drop that act cat!" Sylvio spatted. "Keep it down you two." Chojiro said quietly. "Either way I hope can get out cause there's no turning back." Yuya stated. "That means we must press foward like any hero." Chojiro added remembering his two comrades. "I owe it those two for putting ahead of others besides their own."

"On word your friend will need us." Chojiro added.

"I found us a way out of here, see!" Sylvio proclaimed seeing a air vent with light which led to outside.

Sylvio busted the vent opened. "Am I great or what?"

"Keep moving I can't take this view any longer." Chojiro stated as Sylivo fall out of the air vent. "What, you let us to the roof."

"I figured the vents were slopping up than down." Yuya commented. "Sylvio, don't you have sense of directions on going down or up?" Katt asked coldly. "You got some nerve talking to me like that, freaky cat girl." The LID Dueltainer said with angered face. "Daddy's boy." Katt replied with an angered look.

"That is enough." Chojiro said getting between the two Lancers.

"Stay where you are, don't move!" A voice rang out loudly.

They looked to where the voices were coming from and on the edge of the roof were three cops but they weren't Sector Security.

"Looks like we're going to have to battle our way out." Chojiro stated as the three mytersious masked cops leaped down to four Jailbreakers.

Sylvio took out the three rare cards he got. "Hah, good thing I took some of these rare cards to bribe them with."

"You can't cause they're not like the guards in the cells block, theses guys are known as the Elite Stomp Troop, they're tough to the core and can't be bribed." Chojiro explained.

"You have two options prisoner slimes." A Stomp Troop said on the right and activated his duel disk. "That is to surrender." A Stomp Troop said who was the left side and activated his Duel Disk. "Or surrender later." The last Stomp Troop finished as he activated his duel disk.

"Thanks for the warning but I'd prefer to go with option 3, taking down you clowns." Sylvio answered activating his Duel Disk and the Action Field Spell.

"Generating Action Field: Crossover!" His Duel Disk proclaimed.

"There's time and place for action but this isn't the time or place!" Yuya said as plaforms appeared above.

Stomptrooper 1: 4000

Stomptropper 2: 4000

Stomptropper 3: 4000

Sylvio: 4000

"LET'S DUEL!" Sylvio and the three Stomptroppers proclaimed in unison.

"Big mistake kid, I Summon Jutte Fighter from my hand!" The 1st Stomptropper declared.

Jutte Fighter Level 2 Attack 700

"This monster's ability will bring back up so I Special Summon Fire Lit Lady!" He added.

Fire Lit Lady Level 1 Attack 100

"I tune Jutte Figther with Fire Lit Lady!"

His two monsters nodded at each other and they both turned into light.

"Fools many of tried to escape from us but they all failed, I Synchro Summon: Level 3 Goyo Defender, report for duty!"

Goyo Defender Level 3 Attack 1000

"With him in play I can Special Summon re-enforcments to the field and deal justice!"

Two more Goyo Defense appeared on his side.

2x Goyo Defender Level 3 Attack 1000

"This guys mean business." Yuya commented. "That reminds me of someone." Katt muttered with a grin. "Now you guys see why nobody has been able to escape from Facility." Chojiro said.

"We gave you and your friends a chance to surrender." The 1st Trooper said as he and partners including their Goyo Defenders walked towards the Jailbreakers. "Now you were suffer for.." The 2nd Troop began to say. "Disobeience." The 3rd Trooper finished.

Yuya gritted his teeth.

"You'd three better be careful because my father is powerful man with connections and he'll have your badges if you're not careful." Sylvio said with a smirk. "I don't think they care about your dad." Yuya said. "In fact they don't know your dad." Katt added.

"Trust me Katt and Yuya, they will!" Sylvio proclaime as he drew from his deck and looked at the card he drew.

"Taken center stage is the knock out performer: Abyss Actor Sassy Rookie!"

Abyss Actor Sassy Rookie Level 4 Attack 1700

"Let's do this, Sassy Rookie vaporize one of those Goyo Defenders!" Sylvio commanded as his Abyss clown like monster prepared to attack.

"Fool when you attack a Goyo Defender it gains 1000 attack points for every Goyo Defender on the field!" The 1st Trooper explained. "Say what?" Sylvio exclaimed in shock.

"So big damage is coming your way." The 1st Trooper added.

Goyo Defender Attack 1000-3000

"You're worst at dueling then making an escape plan!" The first trooper remarked. "Oh yeah well, Sassy Rookie can't be destroyed in battle once per turn." Sylvio explained nervously.

His Abyss Rookie punched the Goyo's big shield and was knocked away by its shield.

"Justice is served!" The 1st Trooper proclaimed as Sassy Rookie fell on his owner. "Sylvio, are you ok?" Yuya asked concernedly.

"Sure am, I maybe down but I'm stil in and I'll walk away as the winner!" Sylvio replied sitting up a bit. "You shouldn't, you have walk away!" Yuya suggested. "Forget walking, let's just run!" Chojiro said. "Let's get going!" Katt yelled.

Sylvio got up on his feet. "My father will make you guys pay but since he's not here, let's go!"

The LID actor duelist ran off but the Stomptroopers began to run after them.

"Running away will deal you no good!" The 3rd Trooper stated. "We won't stop until our mission is complete!" The 1st Trooper added. "We will chase you all down like rabid animals you all are!" The 2nd Tropper finished as he summoned three more Goyo Defenders.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Yuya said annoyingly as his comrades climbed a ladder. "Come on shake a leg grandpa!" Sylvio commented. "I prefer Gramps." Katt added jokely.

"How about I shake your head!" Chojiro stated at the two Lancers remark. "They don't know where they're going but I do." The 1st said.

Sylvio came up first and saw that a dead end. "Oh there's no more roof."

"Then there's only one thing to do, you got to jump!" Yuya called. "What, uh anyone got pahechute?" Sylvio asked nervously. "Pahechutes are for wimps!" Chojiro stated as he grabbed Sylvio with his right arm.

"Let's go!" Katt proclaimed jumping as well. "Right behind ya!" Yuya called as he drew from his deck. "Intrustion penalty 2000 life points!" his duel disk proclaime as an electric static covered the Dueltainer.

Yuya: 2000

"I just got the thing to give our landing a little bounce!" He delcared as he summon his Trampline cat monster.

Performapal Tramplix Level 2 Attack 300

"Hight tail Performapal Tramplix!"

Chojiro jumped on the Cat's trampline like back and bounced up onto a rail. "I'm going to pounce up or should I say bounce?" Katt said as she bounced up with Chojiro, Syvlio, and Yuya.

"I'm giving that leaping landing a perfect ten." Chojiro prasied. "I'd never bounced on a cat before which was cool I guess." Katt said but wasn't smiling. "I'd say five if you ask me cause I lost those creeps." Sylvio stated. "A zero cause they're still on our tail!" Chojiro stated as the two of Stomptroppers appeared.

"Exit stage left!" Sylvio proclaime running away with chojiro and Katt. "Guess we're dueling on the run, I set a card facedown!" Yuya said following his comrades.

Then the last Trooper appeared. "This the end of the line for you all!"

"I'm in this too!" Katt proclaimed as she activated her duel disk. "Intrustion Penatly 2000 life points!"

"I play the Spell: Cat Squad with this I can Special Summon two cat monsters from my hand!" She explained. "I Chose Jungle Black Cat and Chinese Cat!"

Jungle Black Cat Level 4 Attack 1000

Chinese Cat Level 4 Attack 600

"Next I activate the effect of my Spell: by taking away all their attack points this turn you take damage equal their attack points until this turn ends!" Katt explained.

Jungle Black Cat Attack 1000-0

Chinese Cat Attack 600-0

"Say what?" The 3rd Trooper asked.

"Since my Jungle Black Cat had 1000 attack points and Chinese Cat has 600 attack points you'll take 1600 points of damage!"

The 3rd Stomptrooper: 2400

"Amazing!" Chijoro said looking amazed. "I end my turn." Katt added with a cold look in her eyes.

"Argh, you're pay for that Cat girl!" The 3rd Stomptrooper growled as he summon three Goyo Defenders.

3x Goyo Defenders Level 3 Attack 1000

Yuya and the others ran into tunnel with the Troopers on their tails.

"Resisting is futile, escape is no option." The 3rd Trooper stated as he summoned Jutte Fighter.

Jutte Fighter Level 2 Attack 700

"I tune Jutte Fighter with two of my Level 3 Goyo Defenders, this is the end of the line lawbreakers!"

2+3+3=8

"I Synchro Summon: Goyo King!"

Goyo King Level 8 Attack 2800

"It gains 400 attack for each Goyo Monster on the field!" The 3rd Stomptrooper explained.

Goyo King Attack 2800-6000

"Goyo King, search and destroy!" He commanded.

"I don't think so my trap will checkmate your King's rule, Performance Piero spring my Tramplix inot Defense mode." Yuya explained.

Performapal Tramplix Defense 300

"So what cause Goyo King's special ability activates when destroys a Monster it can seize control of another!" The 3rd Trooper explained as his Goyo King swung its rope and caught the Sassy Rookie.

"Not cool!" Sylvio exclaimed seeing his Abyss Actor being taken. "Goyo use their own monster to deal them justice!" The 3rd Trooper commanded as his monster hit Yuya.

Yuya: 300

"You jailbreakers will behind bars like animals."

Goyo King Attack 6000-2800

"If I had Sassy back I'd hammer those guys!" Sylvio remarked. "You couldn't hammer a nail!" Chojiro stated. "Listen up old timer this isn't like dueling in the stone age!" Sylvio talked back. "Oh really I'll teach you alot about comeback when we're out of this mess!" Chojiro talked back looking offended.

"Stop your squabbing!" A voice rang out. "Right now we got bigger fish to fry!"

It was Gong.

Yuya and the others stopped.

"Gong is taking charge of this!" Gong delcared as he took a card in his hand. "By putting on the breaks!"

Gong was shocked.

"Intrustion Penalty 2000 life points!" His duel disk proclaimed.

Gong: 2000

"Time to kepel this guys, Superheavy Samurai Magnet!"

Superheavy Samurai Magnet Level 4 Attack 900

"One is out but two is better, when Gong has one Superheavy Samurai Magnet out, Gong can bring out another one!"

Superheavy Samurai Magnet Level Attack 900

"When there two Superheavy Samurai Magnets you can't attack neither of them!" Gong explained as his two Monster put their magents hands at each other. "So you're invisible now." Chojiro said looking impressed. "If you think that your pathetic sheild is going to prevent justice from being served then you are sadly mistaken."

This got Gong's eyes to wide and wonder what the Trooper meant.

"Let me explain by tributing one Goyo Monster, Goyo King can control one your Magnets!" The 3rd Trooper explained as one Gong's Magnet Monster was taken from his side. "That was so much fun I think I'll do it again and I'm going after that Jungle Black Cat!"

"MY Jungle Kitty!" Katt exclaimed. "They took one of your monsters!" Yuya exclaimed. "Argh, sorry Yuya someone else will had to step in." Gong said in frustration. "That's me!" A voice rang out it was Shay jumping off a rail.

"Shay!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Intrustion Penalty 2000 life points!" Shay's duel disk proclaimed.

Shay: 2000

He got in front of the others. "Nice landing." Yuya commented. "I'd expect no less from my friend." Katt added with grin. "Let me show how a real winner wins, I'll start things off by activating Rairaptor Rent: I trasformed all Level 4 Monsters into Wing-Beasts!"

"Sassy Rookie is Level 4!" Sylvio exclaimed. "So its a Winged-Beast!"

"That goes for one of Gong's Magnet Monster!" Gong added. "Same for my Jungle Black Cat! Katt added looking amazed.

"Its time to serve you some justice I play Xyz Rescue: This lets me Xyz Summon which is why I turned those monsters into Winged-Beasts, I Overlay Sassy Roookie, Superheavy Samurai Magnet, and Jungle Black Cat!" Shay declared. "When you glory leader maids learn that the rightous will always prevail, I am the law and I found you guilty, I Xyz Summon: arise Raidraptor Rise Falcon!"

Raidraptor Rise Falcon Rank 4 Attack 100

"It only has 100 attack points." The 1st Stomptrooper said. "That bird is a feather weight, typical prisoner slime too stupid to realize how stupid they really are." The 3rd Stomptrooper added harshly. "That's quite the statment coming from you tweedle dumb, when did you pass traffic school?" Shay asked in a mockery tone. "I'm going to enjoy making you eat those words, you insolent Peon!" the 3rd Stomptrooper remarked angrily.

"Not a chance cause my feathered weight is more dangerous than you imagine by using one Overlay Unit it gains the attack points of all Monsters that were Special Summoned!" Shay explianed as his Falcon absorbed the Troopers's monsters attack points.

His Falcon was engulfed in feiry flame.

Raidraptor Rise Falcon Attack 100-7900

"Raidraptor Rise Falcon...finish..them..off!" Shay commanded as his Falcon flew towards at Troopers' monsters, destroying them and wiping out the rest of three Troopers life points.

3rd Stomptrooper: 0

1st Stomptrooper: 0

2nd Stomptrooper: 0

"Yuya I have admit that your friend Shay including Katt are strong." Chojiro commented looking impressed.

"I was about to make my grand entry but you had to go in and steal the show!" A voice rang out it was Dennis followed by Raptor, Jenna, Leonardo, and Sibella.

"I'd expect no less from Shay." The vampire girl commented. "No kidding since you like him." Raptor muttered amusingly. "So do I." Jenna said looking annoyed. "I would imagine that." Leonardo muttered.

"Dennis, Sibella, and Raptor!" Yuya exclaimed. "I remember you two!" Chojiro said pointing at Sibella and Raptor. "You bet, that girl is Sibella and she's a human vampire!" Sylvio proclaimed. "Say what?" Chojiro asked confusingly.

"Wait, isn't Celina suppose to be with you?" Gong asked changing the subject. "Relax big stuff I left her with Crow safe and sound incase you lot needed saving." Dennis replied calmly. "Let's shake some legs."

They all met with Crow and the others at differen part of the facilty.

"Yuya glad you and your friends can join the party I was starting to get worried." Crow said. "So was I." Yuya said.

Damon looked ahead closely. "It should be about time, our welcome commitee should be here soon."

There was a bright light from the side of street in the Tops. "There he is!"

"Let's move." Shinji said noticing the light. "Once we reach the other side we're free in clear."

"Come on!" Gong said. "Stay out of my way!" Shay spatted. "Ladies first!" Katt said. "That's right!" Jenna agreed. "Me too!" Sibella added. "SWIMMING TIME!" Dennis proclaimed in singing tone.

Yuya jumped in and began swimming. "Hang on Zuzu I'm coming!"

Just then more light shined on them and behind them were Sector Security officers.

"The jig is up, we have you surrounded!" A Sector Security officer stated.

Just then Tony was pushed in front. "They knew about the plan, I'm sorry."

"Ugh." Crow groaned. "Tony!" Shinji called.

"My, my, a little late for a dip, don't you think?" A man asked. "Someone informed me that there was a dueling tournament in the facilty but it was actually a swim beat."

"Guys who's that?" Crow asked.

"Allome me to introduce myself, I'm responible for keeping orders in this fair city, my name is Jean-Michel Roget, and I'm the director of Sector Security, I came to personally to end your escape attend, for good." The Director answered.

Soon everyone was being taking into the Security van.

Yuya was shoved and gritted his teeth.

"We failed." Crow said looking frustrated. "Now I'll never see the kids again."

"Don't give up that's not how we role." Shinji said. "That's right!" Yuya proclaimed. "Let me go you donut dunkers!" Celina yelled as two guards had her by her hands.

"If you both don't let me go I'll scratch you both, hiss!" Katt hissed with two guards grabbing her wrists.

"What do you want with us Director guy?" Celina asked. "No need to worry as long as you comperate with us then you'll be fine." Jean said calmly.

Just then above from them a big light shined.

Big Hover craft flew down behind them and two uniformed men came out.

"The High Council wishes to speak with your prisoners." one of them said. "You must turn them over to us."

"We've been giving strict orders to take everyone of them to the hall of Demenine." The second uniformed man added. "I refuse by the escape attempt I already observed their trouble the publice safety, we can't hand them over to you until there is a invest..." Jean began to say until hologram elders appeared in front of him.

"We will decide if they're a threat to the city or not." A man said who was wearing cloak and hat. "Sent them to us at once." A elder woman with a blue hat and jewel in the front of it. "The council wields it." An 2nd elder man said with brown light hair. "Isn't that so White Taki?" A black haired elder man asked. "Indeed we're in a all agreement." A white elder man answered who had long white eye brows that hanged down from his face to down.

They all went to the Coucil meeting room.

"You must all rethink this, this is a Security matter I can a sure that these duelists are extremely dangerous, they're conspiring chaos across the city!" Jean protested. "Listen up Director my father is powerful man and if he finds out how you're treating his son then you sir are going to update your resume!" Sylvio protested.

Jean turned to face the Lancers. "You chose to disobey Sector Security and that is a serious violation of City law."

"You can hardly blame us for defending ourselves your troops were hounding us since we arrived from our Dimension!" Yuya yelled. "From your dimension?" Jean said looking confused. "Members of the High Council, you have heard from the suspect for yourselves, quite remarkble that he claims of coming from a different dimension."

"That's impossible." Chojiro said looking doubtful yet confused. "Indeed it does sound outragous but would explain certain facts I observed, namly it would clarify why these young duelists mastered three Summoning methods that's not familier to this world." Jean said. "Fusion, then Xyz, and 3rd Pendulum."

Yuya realized that this man must've been watching them and getting info from Security.

"Naturally I was concerned when these strangers suddenly showed up and began dueling recklessly then threating the grace of our city." Jean added. "I had to find out their plans and that's why I had Security round you all up."

"I find this hard to believe, is it true that you and your friends are from another dimension?" Chojiro asked as Crow and his friends looked at the Lancers.

"Yes I know its sounds out of this world sometimes I find it hard to believe but we're here as friends." Yuya replied. "We're not here to hurt anyone, please believe me."

"First I have a question for Sibella?" Jean asked.

This got the Lancers to look at the pink haired girl.

"I was shown on one of the camera revealing something about you." Jean said as footage was showning that Sibella fighting against a few prisoners and revealed her vampire fangs.

"Aah!" Chojiro exclaimed in shock. "What kind of teeth does she have?" Crow asked looking shocked too. "I think I might know but I hope its a joke." Tony said nervously.

"What is this Jean?" the Elder Council woman asked. "I suspect this girl is a vampire." Jean replied making Chojiro, Crow and his Common buddies some High council members to gasp in shock.

"How can that be?" Chojiro asked. "Did you guys know about her?" Crow asked nervously.

Sibella stepped forward. "Its true but I'm also part human."

"Look like I said we're here to help you guys from the Fusion Dimension." Yuya stated again.

Just then door opened.

"Also Yuya is right, we're here for peace not chaos." Declan said who was with Moon Shadow and Riley. "Its Declan!" Sylvio exclaimed. "And Riley too." Yuya said smiling. "It took him long enough to show up." Celina added. "Longer than I thought." Sibella grumbled.

"Your world will soon be attacked by duelists from the Fusion Dimension, we can help as Lancers we are the best of the best." Declan added as he walked down the stairway with his brother and the Ninja Duelist. "What are Lancers?" Crow asked. "Let's just say we know how to kick Duel Disk and that I am the number one warrior on this team so that makes me the best of the best!" Sylvio answered proudly. "You then we're in a whole heap of trouble." Chojiro commenting making the LID Pendulum Summoner groan.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." Jean laughed. "what are you laughing at?" Sylvio asked. "Please excuse me but dimensions fighting each other, I could go with Dimension travel but Dimensional wars." The Director replied amusingly.

"Listen pal, if you don't want my help then I won't give it." Sylvio said looking offended.

"Silence let us review the statements by Declan Akaba." Gael said. "There is a dimensional war." Gray said. "Which threatens our world as well." Azul added. "You have come to help us." Bordeaux added. "Yes, we understand everything perfectly." The white haired elder man finished with a smile.

"I'm sure my father can use someone as level headed as you and your pals are when he becomes mayor." Sylvio remarked. "Hold on, do you mean you actually believe their tale?" Jean asked. "How do we know that they're lying?"

"Their story is still up to bait." Gael answered. "Let's start questioning wether or not they came from a different dimenison." The brown haired and wide eyed man added. "They appeared to be diemnsion warriors which is extrodinare." Azul stated. "Then how can we explain their different summoning methods?"

Jean gritted his teeth but then glanced at the Lancers. "Even if they claim what they are, how can we be certain that they are the invaders that are plannig to takeover our world?"

"What?" Yuya said. "I've never been accused like that!" Katt spatted. "You think we're the invaders?" Raptor asked. "We came here to help your world!" Gong yelled. "The real enemies aren't here yet!" Leonardo added loudly. "You're doing an excellent job of making me into one!" Sylvio protested. "When Obelisk Force arrives they'll destroy everything in their path unless you join forces with us first." Yuya said.

"My Security is quite capable, we don't need your help." Jean said coldly as the Dueltainer gritted his teeth. "As the remainder of your true identity our..."

"Enough Director!" The Gael yelled. "From this moment foward all of these people will be underdirect supervison by the High Council." The brown haired and wide eyed elder man added. "Underdirect supervision, I've been locked up for 10 years and now I only get to taste of freedom for 3 seconds?" Chojiro asked looking disappointed. "There will be no expections." The blue haired elder woman answered. "If you claim to be friends of this world then you'll have the chance to prove it to us." The black haired elder man added.

"Prove it, how?" Sylvio asked. "By entering the Friendship Cup Tournament." Declan answered.

"A Dueling tournament." Yuya said. "If these people chose to believe that we don't have what it takes to protect this dimension then we will enter this tournament to prove them we do." Declan added.

"If it means a warm shower I'm in." Chojiro said. "Its settle then." The blue haired elder woman said.

This got the Common Hero to look at the High council. "Really, I've dreamed of entering the tournament, I'm surprised that you're letting me compete."

"We are especially to let you compete Chojiro after all the Friendship Cup was exists because of you." The white Taki said. "Because of me, how?" Chojiro asked. "Your imprisonment 10 years ago was one of the main courses of the revolt that tore our city apart." The white haired elder man replied. "Ever since Top Sider and Commons have been in compelet conflict with each other as a direct result we vote the elite unit as Duel Chasers to supress the unrest, unforunately our attempt to crack this desenders lend us to greater turmoil, however it is our sincere hope that Friendship will continue to heal the divisions in our city and bring both sides together uniting us."

White Taki looked up at poster of Jack Atlas. "Look, Jack Atlas is a symbol of that because he came from the Commons therefore he is celebrated by Tops and Commons are like."

Crow wasn't happy. "He's a jerk he doesn't resent us and I won't be your pony show to entertain your Top Siders."

"But this might be the only way to show Frank and the kids that you're alright." Shinji said. "I'm in for 10 long years to make my comeback." Chojiro said looking joyful. "I'm in with my superhuman dueling skills I'll take the Synchro Dimension by storm!" Sylvio proclaimed excitedly. "Really, that remains to be seen." Leonardo said. "What was that?" Sylvio asked looking offeneded. "Look its important to find Zuzu!" Yuya declared. "Zuzu?" Jean said as the Dueltainer and Sawatari duelist turned their attention to him. "You mean Zuzu Boyle, I knew that girl was with you."

Yuya then got concered. "Wait, do you have her, where is she?"

"Settle down don't want you to burst a blood vessel, she's safe I mean why else we harm a duelist competiting in the Friendship." Jean replied calmly. "Zuzu is going to be in the tournament too!" Yuya exclaimed making the rest of the Lancers surprised for Shay and his comrades.

Jean then grinned. "That seems to lighten a spark, I'm sure your friend will be delighted to know you're predipated too."

He turned his attention to the High Council. "I decided to agree to let these duelists to compete in the Friendship Cup, its quite a marvelous idea, I would like to add two proposals."

"What is that?" Gael asked. "Speak up." Gray added. "As you know the opening ceramony of the Friendship Cup has exhibition match so I highly chose Yuya Sasaki to duel against Jack Atlas!" Jean proclaimed as he pointed at the Yusho's son. "Why me?" He asked. "Good question." Azul said looking curious.

"What is your second proposal though?" Gray asked.

"I would like to see that girl Sibella and Raptor duel as well." Jean replied. "Jack is only allowed to duel one opponent in the Exhibition Match." Gael said. "I'm aware of that but I never said that I would let her duel Jack Atlas." Jean said. "There's two duelists that I had arranged to duel each other but I decided to change something now."

"Just get to the point." Azul ordered. "Very well, I would like Raptor to duel against the Black Rose." Jean replied. "Also I've also got Hunter to do against Sibella."

Shay remembered something. "(That Hunter Pace guy must be the same opponent I faced in the Underground Duel Arena.)" He thought.

"What, you invited the Black Rose to enter the Friendship." Gael exclaimed in shock. "Wasn't Hunter Pace arrested?"

"Relax, the Black Rose and Pace won't be competing I would've chosen one of them to duel against Jack but since I chose Yuya to duel Jack, second will be Sibella against Hunter Pace and the duel between the Black Rose and Raptor will be last." Jean replied calmly.

"Who is the Black Rose?" Yuya asked. "Sounds like a rose that's black to me." Sylvio remarked. "Perhaps but the black rose is duelist that lives somewhere in the Tops and I can be a sure that this Synchro Summoner is strong than you think." Jean said. "How strong is this Black Rose?" Raptor asked. "Isn't Hunter Pace the man you faced in the Underground Arena?" Jenna asked whispering to Shay.

Yes, he was." He replied firmly.

"Hunter Pace was going to be arrested but I decided to let him go and have him here just incase." Jean explained.

"(Just who is this Black Rose and Hunter Pace?)" Declan asked looking curious. "(I wonder how strong if they might be strong to join the Lancers.)"

"Anyway based on my observations Yuya is a very talented and strong duelist of this group, that would make him an ideal of competitor." Jean said. "After that we'll have duel between Raptor and the Black Rose, following Sibella faces off against Hunter Pace."

He looked at the Dueltainer. "We'll see how his Pendulum matches against Jack Atlas including to see how strong these two dimensions warriors are against the City's two strong Top Duelists."

"Sounds interesting, well what do you say White Taki?" Gael asked. "I like the ideas, what about you?" The white Council man asked looking down at Declan. "I have no objective against it." The Leo President replied firmly. "(If Jean is right on how these two duelists living in the Tops is strong then they might be strong to join our fight against my father Leo Akaba.)"

End of chapter.


	15. Match with the Master

Chapter 15: Match with the Master

Yugo was driving on his Duel Runner with Zuzu sitting behind him.

"Hey, if you don't slow down Yugo the Duel Chasers will be after us!" Zuzu cried. "Are you kidding they wouldn't let a finger on duelits that are competiting for the Friendship Cup." The Synchro Counterpart replied. "Speaking of which looks like the opening ceramony is started, hang tight Zuzu!"

He drove faster making Zuzu scream.

Meanwhile Jean was in his office.

"Sir we just located your two duelists of interest." A male techician reported. "Would you like us to contain them?"

"No, no, no let them be for now after all the game is almost just beginning." Jean said moving one of his white knights on his checkboard. "Trust me things are going to get far more interesting."

behind him a big old muscle figure with one glowing red eye.

"Howdy folks, welcome to the opening ceramony of the rootness, tuness in town, the Friendship Cup, I'm sure you're just as excited as two pigs in a pen to see our people come to together in spirit and competition!" Melissa announced excitedly.

The crowd was so excited.

"Now put your hand together, make some noise for the registered competitors in a rip roar of cards, let's get it hee-yaa!" Melissa proclaimed like a cowgirl.

The crowd roared with excitement very loudly.

"These folks are excited for that, they're going to love what's coming next." Melissa said.

Back in the room where Sibella was at.

"Looks like I'll be dueling Hunter pace and he was strong but not strong enough for Shay." She said. "I will give it my all after all I promise to keep for fighting for my friends from Xyz."

Raptor was looking at his deck and arranged his cards. "Hmm I wonder how strong this Black Rose is but either way I will show this woman my power."

Yuya was in his own room sitting on a couch.

"(I'd never thought I'd be down about dueling.)" He thought as he had his deck in his hands. "(I can't stop thinking about the others.)"

A flashback scene.

He was giving the chance to duel against Jack Atlas in the exhibition match.

His friends were escorting by two Council guards.

"Where are you taking everyone else?" Yuya asked. "They'll be fine just focus your match on Mr Jack Atlas." Gael answered. "You'll see them again in the Friendship Cup." Gray said. "Until rest a sure they'll be safe and sound." Azul added. "Correct as they continue winning." Bordeaux said turning to face the High Council leader. "Is that right, Presider?"

"Correct, now please show our guests to their rooms." White Taki said calmly nodding his head. "So as long victory is on their side."

"Don't worry yourself about Gong, we'll be good to go." Gong stated. "How can they not realize that Yuya is just the opening act while I'm the headliner." Sylvio grumbled. "Yeah, be the headliner of big mouth." Raptor remarked quietly. "I heard that Dino punk." Sylvio said with a glare. "You guys cool it." Gong ordered. "Since when are you the boss of us big nose?" Leonardo asked rudely.

"What'd you say?" Gong asked looking very offended. "Hey you guys quit your arguing!" Celina ordered looking annoyed. "Who put you in charge of us Ms. bossy pants?" Sibella asked coldly. "What did you call me?" Celina asked glaring. "You want piece of me?" Sibella asked glaring back.

"You guys quit it!" Yuya yelled. "Man, you're quite worry-wart." Leonardo joked with an amusingly. "What did you call me?" The Dueltainer asked with an angered look. "You looking for a fight, clown boy?" Leonardo asked with angered look.

"That is enough!" Declan ordered with annoyed look. "(My, my, they don't seemed to be getting along well.)" Dennis thought eyeing the lancers argument looking amused. "(Now that I think about if some Lancers don't get along that could be this team in a tight situation.)"

"Yuya, you'd better crush Jack Atlas, that's an order he's a traitor." Crow said looking angry.

"Crow seemed angry." Yuya said as he heard a sound behind him.

There was a boy. "Uh, what is Jack's story?"

The boy turned his head away. "Uh nothing special."

"Aw come on tell me, isn't he a big star around here?" Yuya asked knowing the kid was hiding something. "More like a super star." The boy replied. "Sounds like I got my work cut out for me." Yuya said looking a bit worried. "I didn't want to scare about the truth but Jack is the best duelist anyone has ever seen he's unbeatable." The boy explained nervously. "Unbeatable huh, I guess that is kind of scary but then again its excited cause I'm going to reveal something that no one will see coming." Yuya said souding excited.

"You mean beat Jack Atlas the Master of Faster, the one and only King, ok maybe I wasn't clear before but Jack doesn't just have the best cards he's got strong strategies." The boy explained. "To beat you'll something that no one has already have."

"Ok but another question, do you know any duelist called the Black Rose?" Yuya asked.

The boy got nervous but even more. "You're dueling the Black Rose too?" He asked shockingly. "No but a comrade of mine is." Yuya replied. "But not after another comrade duels against some guy named Hunter Pace."

"Well, I hope this friend of yours is strong too because the Black Rose is powerful and rumor is that she's a witch, well that's what the rumor says but some people say she's a Psychic Duelist." The boy explained.

"Really quite shocking." Yuya said looking surprised. "What about Hunter Pace, what can you tell me about him?"

"Hunter Pace he's a strong duelist as well in fact he's one of the top siders best duelists." The boy explained looking nervous. "Whoa two strong top sider duelists." Yuya said in surprise. "Ok, what else do you know about this Black Rose?"

"I think I heard the Black Rose's real name is Akiza." The boy replied still looking nervous. "Anyway if you want to beat Jack you'll to use something that nobody has around here."

"Its good thing I'm not from around here." Yuya stated. "Well good luck and your match is about to start." The boy replied as he walked away. "Follow me."

Yugo was running towards the arena to where the exhibition Match was begin held.

"Hurry up, the exhibition match is going to begin soon!" Yugo called. "I'm hurrying!" Zuzu called running as fast as she could.

They made it to the sidelines.

"Sorry but I couldn't wait longer I mean check out this stadium!" Yugo proclaimed excitedly stretching out his arms. "Can't you believe we're actually dueling here somebody pitch me."

Zuzu was so amazed as she gazed every part of the stadium. "I have admit its huge than I thought and there's no empty seat this is big time."

Melissa showed up on a big screen image.

"Now to kick off with the main event that everyone is waiting for, but first after this exhibition match we'll have two more duels but these are more like a bonus duels!" She announced. "Two more duels." Zuzu said looking puzzled. "What does she mean?"

"Not sure this is new to me." Yugo said looking also puzzled. "But it seems interesting."

"Anyway let me start with the man that doesn't need an introduction but I'll give it out, let's hear for the Master of Faster, JACK ATLAS!" Melissa announced excitedly as the audience roared with excitement.

"ATLAS, ATLAS, ATLAS, ATLAS, ATLAS, ATLAS, ATLAS!" The crowd chanted excitedly. "Yeah, Jack, Jack!" Yugo cheered. "We love you Jack!" Three girls cheered in unison.

"Yep our home town hero is here and ready to duel in the exhibition match, here we have his challenger!" Melissa announced.

Yugo stopped himself.

"Of course when I say challenger I don't mean he was challenged its really just a figure of speech and here he is, YUYA SASAKI!" Melissa announced.

Yuya drove out.

"Can it be?" Zuzu asked hopefully.

It was and Yuya was driving a little off since this was his first Turbo Duel. "I can barely control this, it should be entertaining to duel on it."

"I can't believe it." Zuzu said looking surprised then she heard a sound on her bracelet and the light was blinking. "Your bracelet." Yugo said noticing her bracelet. "It only glows when Yuya is around, there's no doubt that's Yuya." Zuzu said looking down in tears.

"That's him I figured he'd be more handsome but I feel sorry for him." Yugo commented. "He's bound for pound time."

"What do you mean?" Zuzu asked. "The same thing happens every year the city picks a chum for Jack to beat its a way to remind everyone how amazing he is." Yugo replied. "Though I have admit it we never got two duels happening after a exhibition match but one duelist who wins the Friendship Cup is allowed to face Jack as well, its always gets us intimated by his dueling skills, Jack is always one step ahead, he thinks of amazing strategies from his monsters, his spells, to the metalastic of the game, sure he is the Master of Faster, truth is he's the master of everything strategic element that there is to know in dueling."

Yugo turned his head to Zuzu.

"Sorry but your friend doesn't stand a chance."

"Sorry but you don't know him." She replied strongly. "Whoa sorry if I touched a nerve but you seem to believe in him." Yugo said turning his head away. "I do." Zuzu replied turning to watch the Turbo Duel.

"What do you say instead of talking about Jack Atlas, let's bring him out to feast your eyes on!" Melissa announced. "How much words can we put on the guy, a lot of words, here is he is, the amazing astonishing awesome all inspiring: JACK ATLAS!"

Jack drove out on his Duel Runner which looked like a big wheel.

"Who's the Master of Faster, who rules the duels, that' right its me!" Jack announced pointing his finger up in the air. "WE ADORE YOU JACK ATLAS!" A bunch of girls cheered excitedly.

Jack was driving towards Yuya who was seeing him driving his way.

"Did I mention that Jack knows how to put on a good show?" Yugo asked looking eager.

"Hello my fateful, tell me how much you do want me to dispose of this dueling dump?" Jack asked coldly.

A man got up from his seat. "Not too long just make him last at least in three turns!"

Jack put up his finger. "So be it, this will go out with this duelist!"

"Not cool." Yuya muttered sounding a bit nervous.

"Turn one I'll make the first move then set the stage for my victory, turn two I'll let this chump make his move, turn three I'll put him out of his misery in no time!" Jack announced putting three of his fingers up one by one.

"He must be strong than we heard." Sibella said.

"It seems the clown wannabe has met his match." Leonardo said with a cold stare. "Just like he dueled against I and my friends."

"Jack is prepared as always." Gael said. "That is just how we want it, is it not?" Gray asked with a grin. "Yes it'll allow us to see if these Lancers are skilled as they are." Azul answered.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what they're capable of including Raptor and Sibella when they duel." Boardeaux said. "Indeed let's see if their actions are live up to their words." White Taki added.

"Good luck Yuya." Zuzu said hopefully.

"(Jack says he can beat me in three turns guess he doesn't think to highly of me.)" He thought as he shut his eyes but then opened them. "(But I'll prove him wrong.)"

"With the duel ready to start we'll be activating a Field Spell, they'll be dueling on an Action Field!" Melissa announced but then got confused. "Huh, what is an Action Field?"

"Wait for real?" Zuzu asked remembering that her dimension has Action Fields.

"We have granted your request." Gael said. "The action Cards will be permitted to use in this duel." Gray added.

"Good if you want to see us in action you must allow us to do what we duel best." Declan said.

"So you say but now there are no excuses." Boardeaux said. "If the Lancers lose it doesn't bold well." Gael added. "Do you agree presider?" Gray asked. "Yes indeed." White Taki replied giggling.

"Alright let's get on with the show, today's Action Field is: Crossover!" Melissa proclaimed.

The whole stadium changed into different color.

"Duel mode engaged, auto pilot activated." The Duel Runner's proclaimed.

The count down was shown.

"Now then gentlemen start those engines, on your mark..get..set...GO!" Melissa announced as the time buzzer went off.

Yuya and Jack drove off.

"LET'S DUEL!" They proclaimed in unison.

Jack: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"(Cool this Runner has an auto pilot function so I can focus on dueling instead of steering.)" He thought looking amazed.

"NEW DOMINO CITY LET ME HEAR YOU!" Jack called as the crowd roared with excitement. "Absolute, now let's Yuya feel the sting of defeat, here it goes!"

He took a monster from his hand. "I set the pace of this duel with Red Sprinter."

Red Sprinter Level 4 Attack 1700

"Since this is the only monster out on the field, I'm allowed to Special Summon one Tuner monster from my hand." The Master of Faster explained. "And I chose this one, reveal yourself: Red Resonator!

Red Resonator Level 2 Attack 600

"Now for the fun part Level 2 Red Resonator with Level 4 Red Sprinter!" He commanded. "Now witness the ultimate power of this pair!"

2+4=6

"I Synchro Summon Red Wyvern!"

Red Wyvern Level 6 Attack 2400

"True to his words he brings out a strong monster on his first move!" Melissa stated excitedly.

"Go Jack, you're amazing!" Yugo cheered excitedly. "Sorry I know Yuya is your friend but I can't help it."

"Now I set one card facedown and end my turn." Jack said as he glanced at Yuya. "Rumor has it that you claim to be a Dueltainer, by all means then entertain me."

"That won't be a problem cause its show time, I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taking control of this duel starting now!" Yuya proclaimed.

His two Pendulum Magicians appeared in the Pendulum Zone.

"I'm allowed to summon monsters through Level 2-7 all at the same time, swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of victory, my monsters are ready to swing into action!"

"Hocus Pocus it Performapal Trump Girl!"

Performapal Trump Girl Level 2 Attack 200

"Stand to it Performapal Skate SKeeter!"

Performapal Skate Skeeter Level 4 Attack 500

"Stamp to it Performapal Stampturtle!"

Peformapal Stampturtle Level 4 Attack 100

"I saved the best for last, turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Well I'll be all four monsters at the same time." Melissa stated in amazement. "Can it be that Yuya could defeat Jack Atlas?"

"Go Yuya and show them what you can do." Zuzu said.

"Now I activate the effect of Trump Girl which lets me use a Pendulum Monster for a Fusion Summon, with the dashing cosmic chemistry I can create a new mightier monster, taken center stage the one and only Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 8 Attack 3000

"Rune-Eyes won't be the only one out cause next I Overlay Level 4 Skater Skeeter and Stampturtle, cloaking shadows, reletness in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons, I Xyz Summon: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 Attack 2500

Yugo recognized the Xyz dragon.

"Hey, didn't belong to..." He began to ask. "Yeah that used to be Yuto's dragon." Zuzu answered.

Sibella was watching this with a cold stare on her face.

"Three new summoning methods." Gael said sounding impressed. "This is something that my eyes have never seen before." Gray said sounding very impressed. "It seems theses Lancers really do have power." Azul said. "The boy is quite impressive, does he not?" Boardeaux asked. "Yes indeed, we look forward seeing Raptor and Sibella in action including the rest of the Lancers that are competing in the tournament." White Taki said nodding his head.

"Well ya'll I can say we never seen something like this before like Dueltaining moves like Yuya did but that doesn't mean someone else hasn't and that someone is Jack Atlas!" Melissa stated excitedly.

Jean was watching this too and behind was the mysterious figure with left glowing eye.

"Time to see if Jack can take these new threads before he gets taking down." Melissa added.

"Nice move Yuya but not nice enough since you have monsters that have higher attack points then Wyvern then I'm permitted to destroy one of yours that is the strongest." Jack explained as he turned around. "So say farewell to Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

His Wyvern prepared to unleash its fiery breath.

"Don't think so!" Yuya said as he drove on the wall and snatched an Action Card. "Nice I activate the Action Spell: Mirror Barrier!"

Wyvern's fiery breath was blocked by a mirror shield. "Now Rune-Eyes is safe and sound."

"Hot dog, did you all see that?" Melissa asked looking amazed.

"POOR JACK THAT ISN'T FAIR!" The girl stated.

"I must say these Action Cards are something." A man wearing a black top hat commented. "Such a thrill." A woman said standing next to man. "I just realized that Turbo Dueling just got nightshroud." A man stated looking impressed.

"You said that you'd beat me in three turns but it seems that I can beat you in two turns." Yuya stated confidently.

Jack was shown no filching but just has a grin on his face. "Thanks to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon I'll make that happen I'm using two of its Overlay Unit!" Yuya proclaimed as two Overlay Unit from Dark Rebellion Dragon vanished. "For each one used your Wyvern gets its attack points cut in half and that amount is added to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon."

Red Wyvern Attack 2400-600

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 Attack 2500-4300

"Yuya's Dragon just got a heap of attack points, does this mean that the Master of Faster is going to be the Master of disaster?" Melissa asked.

Jack lead down his Runner to the right and snatched an Action Card.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Red Wyvern, mauling mandible charge!" Yuya commanded as Wyvern was attacked by getting struck by Rebellion Dragon's tusks.

Jack: 300

"Oh just like that Jack is at 300 life points!" Melissa exclaimed in shock.

The crowd was shocked at this.

"Now to drop them to zero, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Jack Atlas directly!" Yuya commanded.

"Good grief seems like the Master has met his match!" Melissa stated.

"OH NO WE CAN"T LOOK! The girl proclaimed.

The crowd couldn't believe that Jack might lose.

"Spiral Sky Shot!

Jack was hit.

Everyone waited to see if the duel was over then out came Jack who seemed unharmed which surprised Yuya.

"Surprised, well I'm not cause I have the action in duels before, with Action Spell: Underworld Evasion I not only got summon a token but your Rune-Eyes' attack was stopped." Jack explained. "Seems like you're not the only action man around here."

"Alright go Jack Atlas!" A man cheered.

"Nice but since I used Trump Girl to Fusion Summon Rune-Eyes gets to attack twice." Yuya explained. "Attack again Rune-Eyes!"

"Not so fast I activate the Trap: Reject Re-Born, it slams the breaks on your monster's attack!"

Rune-Eyes was sent flying away.

"Reject Re-Born also destroys my token but I get to bring out two monsters from my graveyard." Jack added. "That's not good!" Yuya exclaimed in realization. "Not good for you but its good for me, I blocked two attacks so I can bring back Red Wyvern and Red Resonator!"

Red Wyvern Level 6 Attack 2400

Red Resonator Level 2 Attack 600

"Thanks to Resonator's special ability I gain life points equal to my Red Wyvern's attack points." Jack explained. "So I gain 2400 life points."

Jack: 2700

"Oh my, not only did Jack stop Yuya's attack but he regained some of his life points and bring back two monsters." Melissa stated excitedly. "Jack isn't just a tough fighter he's better than ever!"

The crowd cheered loudly with excitement.

"Hmm I almost had him I end my turn." Yuya said. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack points return to normal."

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 4300-2500

"Alright Jack sure showed him!" Yugo cheered excitedly. "Yuya." Zuzu said looking worried.

"Listen up Yuya, you call yourself a Dueltainer." Jack said as he drove next to the Dueltainer. "Well here's my review your performance was a bitz and I'm going to bring down the curtain on you."

Yuya gritted his teeth.

"I promised that I'd beat you in three turns and I'm a man of my word, I draw!" Jack proclaimed drawing from his deck. "My first will be to tune my Level 2 Resonator with Level 6 Red Wyvern, now for the ancient casinos from the lost world I awake a terrible power!"

2+6=8

"I Synchro Summon: now rise Starlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Starlight Red Dragon Archfiend Level 8 Attack 3000

"With its arrival this will become your end cause thanks to the ability of Starlight Red Dragon Archfiend I can destroy up to all your monsters and you take 500 points of damage for each one destroyed." Jack explained as his Dragon Archfiend made a fist with its right claw and unleashed fiery flame. "Feel the wrath of your depending demise!"

Rune-Eyes Pendulum and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon were both destroyed.

Yuya: 3000

"Now Starlight Red Dragon Archfiend attack Yuya directly and end this with Crimson Flare!" Jack commanded.

Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed its crimson flare breath at the Dueltainer. "NOW GET OUT OF MY ARENA!"

Yuya was hit and sent flying off his Duel Runner.

'Aaaaah!" He screamed.

Yuya: 0

"Yuya!" Zuzu screamed in shock seeing her friend falling down.

End of Chapter


	16. Xyz Duelists vs Top Sider Duelists

Chapter 16: Xyz Duelists vs Top Sider Duelists

"That was quite the victory that Jack lasting in!" Melissa commented. "That battle was hotter than a chilli pepper milkshake with hot sauce!"

"Starlight Red Dragon Archfiend is the coolest!" A man cheered excitedly.

Jack got off his Duel Runner looking were Yuya was.

"Yes, Jack Atlas is amazing, right Zuzu?" Yugo asked but he saw she no longer next to him.

"Yuya, Yuya!" Zuzu called running down the stairway.

From behind was three Security men. "We got them."

Zuzu struggled to get through to a few people. "Excuse me but he needs me!"

Three green clothing men approached Yuya along with Sam.

Two of the men had a both to take Yuya on. "I lost Jack said he would beat me and he was right my best wasn't good enough." Yuya mumbled.

"Don't worry Zuzu he'll be fine and he took that fall like a true champion." Yugo said as he began to approach her he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Yugo turned around see a white uniformed man

"Hey get your hands off of me!" Zuzu shouted who was held by her arms by another white uniformed man.

"Hands off the threads, you two better back off or there's going to be trouble. "Yugo warned. "You are already in trouble, we're Sector Security and your under arrest." a tall dark browned man said two more security men beside him.

The two white uniformed men stoon in front of Zuzu and Yugo. "Stand down we got strict orders from the High Council to keep them under our supervision." One of the whit uniformed men ordered. "Their orders out rank yours sector Security." The second white uniformed man added.

"What does the High Council want with us?" Yugo asked.

Jean bang his hand on his chestboard. "Those meddling old fools they will pay."

Two white uniformed men took Yugo and Zuzu inside.

"We apoligize for Sector Securities rash behavior." one of them said. "We'll escort you both to your rooms." The second man said. "I'm not going anywhere until I find out that Yuya is alright!" Zuzu stated in serious tone.

"Done worry he'll fine we take good care of our competitors." One of the white uniformed men answered.

"Now everyone the one of our two bonus duels is about to start!" Melissa announced.

"Here we have Hunter Pace who was arrested but now is released to duel for today!"

"Let's get on with the Hunt!" Hunter Pace said driving out.

"He's quite the man!" A woman stated blushing red. "Never thought he'd be back." A man said looking surprised.

"Here is his opponent the cute and pink haird girl, Sibella!" Melissa announced.

This got Zuzu's attention.

"She's here too!" Zuzu proclaimed.

"Wait who is Sibella?" Yugo asked. "She's a duelist from the Xyz Dimension." Zuzu replied in whispering tone.

"Well aren't you a cutie." Hunter Pace said with a grin.

"Don't get any ideas." Sibella said coldly. "Oh aren't you the cold one." Hunter Pace said with a chuckle.

"Now let's begin this duel!" Melissa stated.

Sibella and Hunter Pace drove to the starting line.

"Good Luck." Shay said. "I wonder how strong Hunter Pace has become since last time." Raptor said.

"We'll see how strong this girl is." Gael said. "Declan is true that she is a human vampire?" Azul asked.

Riley gasped at this and wondering what his brother should say.

Declan was silent. "She asked you a question so answer her." Gael said orderly.

"Its true but I can be a sure you that she won't harm anyone in a vampire way." Declan answered firmly. "When you mean vampire way you mean the way real vampire would attack humans?" Gray asked.

"What do you think Presider?" Boardeaux asked looking concerned. "Hmm, it should be alright to see Sibella duel as long as her vampire nature doesn't get out into the City." White Taki replied nodding his head.

"Lets start the count down!" Melissa proclaimed.

The count down started.

"Now you two get your engines started!" Melissa called eagerly.

Hunter Pace and Sibells started their engines.

"Now on your mark...get...set...GO!"

Sibella and Hunter Pace drove off.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both proclaimed in unison.

Sibella: 4000

Hunter Pace: 4000

"Since my opponent is a lady I'll let you go first." Hunter said generously. "Ok then." Sibella said as she took a card from her hand. "I summon Zombie Werewolf in attack mode!"

Zombie Werewolf Level 4 Attack 1200

"Next I activate the Spell: Full Moon with this I can Special Summon two more Zombie Werewolves by giving up 1000 of my life points." Sibella explained.

Sibella: 3000

2x Zombie Werwolf Level 4 Attack 1200

"Now I Overlay them to built the Overlay Network, with three Werwolves come together they bring forth an even more scary and ferocious Werewolf, I Xyz Summon: Sabre-Werewolf!"

Sabre-Werewolf Rank 4 Attack 2400

"Well I'll be, Sibella has performed an Xyz Summon!" Melissa stated looking impressed.

"That girl is something." A man commented looking amazed. "She's quite cute too." A man added blushing red.

"Lastly I place one card facedown and that's all." Sibella said setting a card facedown

"Then its my turn." Hunter Pace proclaimed as he drew from his deck.

Just then he gazed at Sibella's face which had a look of determination. "(Whoa, she's quite cuter with that look on her face.)" He thought blushing red.

She noticed he was spacing out just he began to fantasize her blushing red with a smile. "Oh Hunter Pace, I like you!"

His mind came to reality.

"Whoa, you're cute when blushing." Hunter Pace said slightly blushing red.

"Uh, Pardon?" Sibella asked confusingly.

Hunter Pace felt something beat in his chest. "(What is this, I feel shook up but not in a bad way.)"

"Oh, is Hunter Pace feeling sick?" Melissa asked with concern.

Hunter Pace shook his head.

"Uh, from my hand I summon Burning Skull Head."

Burning Skull Head Level 3 Attack 1000

"I set three cards facedown and end my turn." Hunter said setting three cards facedown.

"Is that all?" Raptor asked looking confused.

Sibella didn't flinch. "(Hmm, he must be playing something.)" She thought as she put her hand on her deck. "Alright my turn then I draw!"

She looked at what she drew. "(This might come in handy but I'll hold on to it for later.)"

"I activate the Sabre-Werewolf's hidden ability!" She proclaimed.

"Hidden ability?" Hunter said looking confused.

"When there is a Zombie or Fiend type monster on my opponent's side then once per turn my opponent takes 800 points of damage." Sibella explained. "Go my Werewolf unleash your howl of the night!"

Sabre-Werewolf unleashed a loud howl at Hunter pace making him struggle.

Hunter Pace: 3200

"I have to admit that was good move." He praised with a grin. "Thanks I suppose however using that move requires me to skip my Battle Phase so I end my turn." Sibella replied despite not smiling.

"Its my turn, DRAW!" Hunter declared drawing from his deck. "I activate one of my facedowns the trap known as: Skull Invasion with this I can Summon a Monster from my hand and I chose Skull Base!"

SKull Base Attack 800

"Now I tribute Skull Base and Burning Skull Head to Summon out Skull Flame in attack mode!"

Skull Flame Level 8 Attack 2600

"Since I Tribute Summoned using Skull Base I can draw one more card from my deck." Hunter explained drawing from his deck. "Now I attack go Skull Flame burn that Werewolf to a crisp!"

Sibella then noticed an action Card and snatched it.

"I play the Action Spell: Evasion which lets me evade your attack!" She explained. "Well I'll be she used the same Action Card that Jack used!" Melissa stated in amazement.

"Sounds like this girl knows about Action Cards too." A woman stated with amazement. "She's quite a girl." A man commented blushing red. "I wonder if she has a boyfriend." Another man said with blushing red face.

"Not bad." Hunter praised. "I have plan of my own I activate another trap: Flame of the Skull with this I can inflict damage to you equal to my Skull Flame's attack points."

"That's 2600 points of damage she'll take!" Jenna exclaimed in shock. "She'll only have 400 life points left."

"Hmm this guy is quite the strong duelist." Declan said looking impressed.

"Not so fast I activate my trap: Heart of the Werewolf, this allows me to drop my Sabre-Werewolf's attack points by half of its original attack points!" Sibella explained.

Sabre-Werewolf Attack 2400-1200

"In exchange the damage I take from a card effect is cut in half as well."

"What?" Hunter said looking shocked.

Sibella was hit by the stream of fire.

Sibella: 2700

"She still has some life points." Shay said sighing in relief. "I have admit she's gotten more powerful than ever."

"There's more by reducing Sabre-werewolf's attack points to zero I can destroy one of your monsters that just attacked." Sibella added.

"No way!" Hunter exclaimed in shock.

Sabre-Werewolf Attack 1200-0

His Skull Flame was destroyed.

"Then you take damage to same amount I lost."

Hunter was in engulfed in a flammable force.

Hunter: 1900

"Not bad I'm impressed but I activate my trap: Skull Rising since my Skull Flame was destroyed this lets me draw two more cards and then you take 800 points of damage for each one I drew." Hunter explained as he drew two more cards from his deck and grinned at what he drew.

Sibella eyes widened in shock. "What?"

She was then hit a fiery flame causing her Runner to move out of control. "I must keep this steady." She muttered which she did.

Sibella: 1100

"Next I remove Skull Flame from play to Special Summon Supersonic Skull Flame!"

Supersonic Skull Flame Level 10 Attack 3000

"My Battle stills continues Supersonic Skull Flame attack Sabre-Werewolf!" Hunter commanded.

"If this attack succeeds then Sibella lose most of her life points!" Jenna exclaimed in shock. "Oh no." Leonardo said with his eyes wide. "Can't she do something?" Katt muttered. "No." Shay said looking concerned. "She'll lose!" Zuzu said in shock.

Sabre-Werewolf was attacked and smoke appeared.

Hunter grinned.

"Looks like this duel is over." Melissa stated excitedly.

Sibella then drove out and her Sabre-Werewolf was still standing.

Sibella: 550

"The finally effect of the Heart of the Werewolf activates when Sabre-Werewolf's attack points are reduced in one turn I'm allowed to cut my life points in half." She explained. "Not only that Sabre-Werewolf's attack points go back to normal by removing this trap card from play."

Sabre-Werewolf Attack 0-2400

"Not bad and I will activate my Supersonice Skull Flame's special ability when lets me deal you 400 points of damage for every Burning Skull head in my graveyard." Hunter said with a grin.

Sibella: 150

"I must admit you were quite the challenge like that Shay guy." Hunter praised. "Anyway I end my turn."

"Yes, I know but now its my turn." Sibella said drawing from her deck and looked at what she drew.

Hunter Pace then gazed at Sibella's face.

"I like you." She said blushing cutely and smiling.

"Whoa, you're cute when you blush." Hunter Pace said astonished. "Say what?" Sibella asked confused.

"What is this, my heart is pounding." Hunter Pace muttered putting his hand on his chest.

"Is Hunter Pace ok?" Melissa asked noticing the Turbo Skull Duelist putting his hand on his.

Hunter Pace shook his head. "Yes, I'm ok!"

"Anyway, I activate the Equip Spell: Sabre-Claws which I'll equip to Sabre-Werewolf and this will give it an extra 300 attack points."

Sabre-Werewolf Attack 2400-2700

"Your Werewolf still hasn't enough attack points." Hunter pointed out with a grin. "No but I activate second effect of Full Moon: by removing it from play if my opponent has monster that was Special Summoned, it loses half of its attack points." Sibella explained.

Sabre-Werewolf let out a howl as the moon behind it shined brighter

"Talk about scary." Zuzu said shaking. "She's quite strong." Yugo said looking impressed.

Supersonice Skull Flame Attack 3000-1500

"Since my Sabre-Werewolf is out on the field it gains that same amount." Sibella added.

Sabre-Werewolf Attack 2700-4200

"4200 attack points?!" Hunter exclaimed in shock. "Well talk about a Werewolf with a strong might or should I say bite which it'll do to Supersonic Skull Flame!" Melissa commented.

"Now Sabre-Werewolf attack!" Sibella commanded with straight face.

"Whoa, that face is nice." Hunter Pace said blushing red admiring the pink haired girl's look.

Her werewolf charged with its Sabre-Claw glove.

Hunter Pace snatched an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell: Evasion, which will stop your monster in its tracks!"

"Sorry but when Sabre-Werewolf is equipped with Sabre-Claws my opponent can't activate magic or trap cards." Sibella explained.

"What, then that means..." Hunter began to say in shock. "It means I win!" Sibella answered. "So Sabre-Werewolf continue your attack!"

Sabre-Werewolf slashed Supersonice Skull Flame on the chest with its Sabre-Claw and bit it on the arm then destroyed it

Hunter: 0

"Oh, that's it Sibella is our winner!" Melissa stated excitedly. "She's amazing!" A man stated. "Quite the girl." A man added blushing red.

Sibella got off her Duel Runner and took off her helmet.

Hunter Pace got off his Duel Runner too and took off his helmet with a grin on his face. "You defeated me, how'd you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Sorry but I'm going to have turn you down besides you're not my type." Sibella replied coldly not bothering looking at him and she walked away

Hunter Pace gasped in shock.

"She put me in the heartbreak hotel, how cruel." He frowned sadly.

Sibella's body cringed completely creeped out for a bit but she continued walking away. "(I got my eyes on Shay so I don't have time for you.)"

"She's quite amazing and strong." Gael said looking impressed. "What do you think presider?" Boardeuax asked. "I must say she's quite impressive." White Taki replied. "I look forward to Raptor's duel." Gray added.

"We'll take a 5 minute break for 2nd duel between the Black Rose and Raptor!" Melissa announced.

"Did she say Black Rose?" A woman asked nervously. "That's right, she did." A woman answered looking nervous as well. "I think this Raptor guy is going to end up in a world of hurt." A man added nervously.

Declan looked a bit curious. "Excuse me, just how powerful is this Black Rose?"

"You'll find out soon." Gael answered. "Let's just hope your dino friend is up to the challenge." Gray added.

During the break.

Raptor was looking getting ready for his Turbo Duel and he working on his deck. "This will be quite the challenge." He said. "I must be prepared cause I have feeling this will be tough than fighting against Fusion Freaks."

Meanwhile Black Rose was going to her Duel Runner with a picture of rose.

"This Raptor guy seems interesting I guess." The Black Rose said as she got on her Duel Runner. "I won't go easy on him."

Raptor was getting on his Duel Runner.

"This Turbo Duel sounds hard but it worth it." He said as he got on his duel runner which was light brown color with a dinosaur head of a T-Rex on the head of the Runner which he noticed. "This is what I call Duel Runner."

"Now everybody let's here for the Dinosaur boy that dueled in the central park with Dennis against Gong and Jenna, Raptor!" Melissa announced excitedly loud.

Raptor drove out.

He was driving fast. "This is fast than a normal motorcycle."

"Here the duelist that'll give him a rough time with her powers." Melissa stated.

"Powers?" Raptor said looking confused.

In the Trial room.

"What kind of powers does this Black Rose have?" Declan asked looking up at the elder Council members. "Just watch and see." Gray answered. "It'll be quite intense." Gael added.

"Let's hear it for the Black Rose!" Melissa continued excitedly.

The Black Rose duelist drove out wearing a mask on her face and was wearing a Turbo Suit.

"She's a white mask." Declan said. "Why is that?"

Riley looked up at her and started to shake.

"Its ok Riley." He said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Raptor and the Black Rose drove the starting line.

Raptor glanced at her which she did the same.

"So I heard you use a summoning method called Xyz." Black Rose said. "Yeah, what about it?" Raptor asked firmly. "We never had any duelists use that method besides that Fusion, and Pendulum Summoning was I hearing about." The Black Rose replied. "I have a feeling there's more to you than meets the eye."

"What do you mean by that?" Raptor asked looking confused. "Its nothing but you better be a challenge then other opponents I faced." The Black Rose replied coldly.

Just the count down started.

"Now duelists start your engines!" Melissa called.

They did as their Duel Runners' motors roared loudly.

"Now on your mark...get...set...DUEL!" Melissa proclaimed as they drove away.

"LET'S DUEL!" Raptor and the Black Rose proclaimed in unison.

Raptor: 4000

Black Rose: 4000

"I'll go first, I summon Evil Thorn in Defense Mode." Black Rose proclaimed.

Evil Thorn Level 1 Defense 300

"That's one plant I wouldn't touch." Yugo stated. "That plant's thorn look sharp." Zuzu said looking a bit nervous.

"I activate Evil Thorn's special ability, by tributing this monster I'm allowed to inflict 300 points of damage." Black Rose explained as her Thorn planet vanished and unleashed a barrage of thorns.

Raptor was hit hard by the sharp thorns.

"How does that feel?" Black Rose asked coldly.

The Dinosaur Duelist gritted his teeth.

Raptor: 3700

"Oh my, that's gotta hurt!" Melissa commented. "Then again touching thorns from a plant like that would hurt!"

"That Black Rose is strong." A man stated. "She does have magic powers!" A man added in shock.

"She's quite strong." Declan said observing.

Sibella was watching this.

"That Black Rose is strong." She said looking amazed.

Shay was watching this too.

"I have admit something that we Lancers probably found a worthy duelist to add to our team that is if she wants to join." He said with a cold look.

Gong was seeing this too.

"Gong don't want to be near those thorns." He said looking nervous.

Leonardo was watching this from his room.

"She can inflict real damage." He said with his hand under his chin.

Raptor's Runner began moving left and right roughly.

"Not bad." He praised but not smiling.

"There's more when I use Evil Thorn's ability it allows me to Special Summon two more to the field however their abilities can't be used." Black Rose explained.

2x Evil Thorns Evil Thorns Level 1 Defense 300

"I end my turn."

"Its turn, draw!" Raptor proclaimed drawing from his deck. "I activate the Spell: Dinosaur Heart, by sending one dinosaur monster from my hand to the Graveyard I Special Summon one Dinosaur Monster from my Deck."

A Dinosaur monster was sent to his graveyard and one transferred to the field.

"I summon out Gilasaurus!"

Gilasaurus Level 3 Attack 1400

"I Summon out Sky Jurassic Pterasaurus!"

Sky Pterasaurus Level 4 1100

"Now I activate the second of effect of Dinosaur Heart on the turn this is used and a Dinosaur monster's that's Level 3, its Level increases by 1." Raptor added.

Gilasaurus Level 3-4

"I overlay both Sky Jurassic Pterasaurus and Gilasaurus to built the Overlay Network!" He proclaimed.

"Oh my, its an Xyz Summon!" Melissa announced in excitement.

"This should be interesting." Declan said looking impressed.

"With the Jurassic reptile of the skies and the carnivore with speed and claws comes a Dinosaur with powerful flight, I Xyz Summon: Come forth my flying Reptile, Sky Jurassic Aerosaurus!"

Sky Jurassic Aerosaurus Rank 4 Attack 2000

His flying Dinosaur let out a screech.

"That's what I call one flying reptile!" Melissa commented in surprise.

"Very impressive." Azul said looking impressed. "Indeed, what do you think Presider?" Boardeuax asked. "Yes indeed, that was quite impressive." White Taki replied nodding his head.

Jenna was watching her friend's duel.

"This is getting good." She said looking eager.

"I activate Aerosaurus' special ability by using one Overlay Unit its allowed to attack my opponent directly!" Raptor explained.

"Say what?" The Black Rose said sounding shocked.

Aerosaurus unleashed a sonic screech at the Black Rose.

Black Rose's duel Runner began to lean left and right.

Black Rose: 2000

"I have admit that was a good move." She said. "But I will come at you with full force!"

Raptor gritted his teeth.

"I end my turn with one facedown." He said setting a card down.

"I draw then!" Black Rose declared as she drew from her deck and looked at the card she drew.

"Hmm, I activate the Spell: Seed of Deception, with this I can Special Summon a Level 2 or below Plant Type Monster from my hand, I chose Glow-Up Bulb." Black Rose explained.

Glow-Up Blub Level 1 Attack 100

"Next I summon out Lonefire Blossom!"

Lonefire Blossom Level 3 Attack 500

"She's quite the weak defense." Jenna said. "Unless she's up to something."

"I activate the effect of Lonefire Blossom by tributing one Plant Type Monster I Special Summon one from my Deck and I chose Level 3 Dandylion!"

Dandylion Level 3 Attack 300

"Now I tune Level 1 Glow-Up Blub with my two Level 1 evil Thorns and Level 3 Dandylion, with this comes a new Synchro Monster with a price and strong might!"

1+1+1+3=6

" I Synchro Summon: arise my Splendid Rose!"

Splendid Rose Level 6 Attack 2200

"Now I have Dandylions ability will activate see when its sent the graveyard, it summon out two Dandylion Tokens." She added.

2x Dandylion Tokens Level 1 Defense 0

I activate Splendid Rose ability with it I can cut one of your monsters attack points in half."

Sky Jurassic Aerosaurus Attack 2000-1000

"Now Splendid Rose attack the Dino Boy!" " Black Rose commanded as her Synchro Monster charged.

"I activate my trap: Dinosaur Track, this allows me to draw one card from my deck, if that card is a Dinosaur Monster I can prevent Aerosaurus' destruction but if not then I'll take 1000 points of damage." Raptor explained drawing and looking at the card he drew.

"I drew Level 4 Giant Rex and now my Aerosaurus is stays on the field."

"Maybe you'll still take damage!" Black Rose pointed out as the Dinosaur Duelist felt a the shock from her Psychic powers and his Aerosaurus was whacked by Splendid Rose's stick like whips that had thorns.

"This damage felt real." He said.

Declan show a sign of interest at this.

"Hmm quite interesting." He muttered noticed how the Black Rose is causing real damage.

Raptor: 2500

"Now I activate the additional effect of Splendid Rose which lets me cut her attack points in half and I can attack again as I remove a Plant type from my graveyard and I chose to remove Dandylion." Black Rose explained.

Her Splendid Rose began to spin around rapidly.

"Maybe so my trap card is still in play so Aerosaurus remains on the field."

"he'll take damage." Zuzu said looking concered.

Aerosaurus was whacked again by Rose's vines that had thorns and Raptor felt the damage again.

Raptor: 1300

"Not bad." Black Rose praised. "Not all duelists I faced before were as strong as you are let alone brave."

"Thanks I guess." Raptor replied despite him not smiling. "There's more to my trap card: sending Giant Rex to my graveyard I'm allowed to draw another card."

He took a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"I'll turn it over to you then." Black Rose said. "Since my turn is over your Aerosaurus' attack points go back to normal."

Sky Jurassic Aerosaurus Attack 1000-2000

"I draw then!" Raptor declaring drawing from his deck. "I Summon out Feathered Velociraptor."

Feathered Velociraptor Level 4 Attack 1200

"Next I activate the second ability of Aerosaurus!" Raptor declared.

"Second ability?" Black Rose said with a surprise. "This should be good." Declan said looking quite interested.

"See when there's a Level 5 or higher Monster on the field Aerosaurus can lower that monster's attack points by half of its original attack points until this turn is over." Raptor explained.

"Oh no." Black Rose said sounding shocked.

Aerosaurus unleased its sonic screech at the Splendid Rose.

Splendid Rose Attack 2200-1100

"Now I attack with Aerosaurus!" Raptor declared as his flying Dinosaur sorrowed to the Splendid Rose and slashing it with its big left wing.

Black Rose: 1100

"Now I attack one of your Dandylion tokens with Feathered Velociraptor!"

the Feathered raptor charged at the first Dandylion token and destroyed it.

"I still have one remaining on the field." Black Rose said coldly. "Not for long cause if my opponent has one monster remaining on their side then Feathered Velociraptor is allowed to attack again."

"No way!" Black Rose exclaimed in shock as her last Dandylion Token was destroyed.

Raptor grinned and looked at the last card he drew from his trap then grinned. "(Hmm this should come in handy.)"

"Its seems he has a plan." Gael said seeing the look on his face. "Indeed but let's if this plan works." Gray said.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Raptor said setting a card facedown.

"I'm curious about something, how can someone like you deal real damage?"

"Hmph, not that its any of your business but I'm a Psychic Duelist." Black Rose said not looking at the Dinosaur Duelist.

The Lancers gasped.

"A Psychic duelist, what is that?" Zuzu asked looking shocked. "How did you get this Psychic powers?" Raptor asked.

"I can't say much but let's just say it awaken due to my anger." Black Rose replied as she began to shake in anger. "But enough talk, let's get this over with!"

She then drew from her deck.

"I summon out Witch of the Black Forest!" She proclaimed.

Witch of the Black Forest Level 4 Attack 1700

"Next I'll activate her ability which lets me draw a card from my deck but if the card I draw isn't monster card then she'll be destroyed." Black Rose explained as she drew from her deck and looked at the card she drew. "Got it, this is Rose Fairy and when its drawn from my deck due to a card effect I can instantly summon it!"

Rose Fairy Level 3 Attack 600

"I tune Witch of the Black Forest with Level 3 Rose Fairy, this will allow me to bring out one of my most powerful Synchro Monsters, I Synchro Summon: say hello to my Black Thorn Rose Dragon!"

"Now I'll bring out one of my powerful..no one of my most powerful Synchro Monsters, I Synchro Summon: say hello to My Black Thorn Rose Dragon!"

Black Thorn Rose Dragon Level 7 Attack 2400

Her Dragon appeared unleashing powerful wind.

"That's quite the power." Raptor said feeling the strong breeze. "I admit she's quite powerful." Jenna said looking shocked. "I have admit that was impressive." Dennis said looking surprised. "I have feeling there's more coming."

"Her power is stronger than I thought." Declan said looking quite impressed.

"Next due to Black Rose Dragon's Special ability if I remove a Plant Type monster from my graveyard from play like my Evil Thorn then your Aerosaurus' attack points go to zero and there's more if the monster that just lost all of its attack points is a Special Summoned monster then you take an additional 1000 more points of damage." Black Rose explained as her Dragon wrapped its vines around the flying Dinosaur's body.

Sky Jurassic Aerosaurus Attack 2000-0

"Oh no." Raptor said looking shocked or so he was.

"Now BLACK ROSE DRAGON ATTACK!" Black Rose commanded in fury.

Her Black Rose Dragon unleashed a purple like fire and fired it at Aerosaurus then hitting the flying Dinosaur creating a strong shockwaves.

"I activate my trap: Dinosaur Destruction, the power of this trap activates when one of my Xyz Dinosaurs is attacked, next the damage I would've taken is also to dealt to both of us, the damage was 2400 including the additional 500 points I would take after Aerosaurus' destruction." Raptor explained while snarling and his human eyes changed into Dinosaur eyes.

Raptor and the Black Rose were both hit hard by the destructive explosion.

Raptor: 0

Black Rose: 0

Their Duel Runner slowed down and let out steam.

"This match is a...DRAW!" Melissa stated excitedly.

The crowd cheered with excitement. "Well this duel was good." A man said. "Yes the Black Rose did cause damages." A woman commented nervously seeing glass walls that were cracked, and the road was wrecked leaving a bit of rumble.

Black Rose managed to keep her Duel Runner steady and so did Raptor then they both got off their Duel Runners.

"That was quite the skills you have." Raptor said taking off his helmet and rubbing the back his head. "I have admit you're strong yourself." Black Rose commented taking off her helmet but not her mask.

"What is your name, I mean real name?" The Dinosaur Duelist asked.

Black Rose began to leave but she glanced at him over her shoulder. "My name is Akiza Izinski and don't forget it."

She continued walking away.

"(I got admit he's quite the stronger opponent I'd ever faced unlike the others I battled.)" She thought.

"The Black Rose is going!" A man yelled. "Let her go before things get worse!" Another man added harshly. "You said it!" A woman yelling agreeing what the man said. "She's a witch!" Another woman added coldly. "No good witch!" A female common protested. "Go away!" A old male Common shouted.

"Now, now, folks be nice!" Melissa stated with serious tone.

Black Rose heard this but didn't respond.

Zuzu saw this.

"Sounds like the people are giving her a hard time." She said sadly. "I know the Black Rose is dangerous but the people are being mean." Yugo said looking upset.

Raptor just stared at her despite him not smiling.

"The Black Rose lost!" Another man proclaimed. "She's really a witch!" A woman stated loudly. "She might hurt us!" A Woman shouted.

"QUIET YOU PUNKS!" Raptor shouted angrily.

The Lancers were shocked even the crowd who went silent especially Akiza but she didn't turn around.

"Now, now, all of you be nice." Melissa stated pointing with her left finger then moving it left and right.

The Black Rose was driving out of the Stadium a short timer later.

"(He stood up for me.)" Akiza thought. "(He must be seeing me as normal person.)"

Raptor left for the building.

"(Sounds like Black I mean Akiza's powers somehow convince people she's a witch.)" He thought. "(I hate to admit but I feel kinda sorry for her she reminds of me and Sibella.)"

Back the High Council Trial room.

"Raptor and Sibella have proven to be strong Lancers." Azul said looking impressed. "Indeed they shown great strength." Gael added looking impressed too. "What do you think Presider?" Bordeaux asked staring at the Leader of the High Council.

"Yes indeed, we're looking forward to seeing others prove their strength especially seeing that Raptor guy stick up for the Black Rose." White Taki answered nodding his head with his eyes closed. "In fact I think I have an idea for the Lancers that aren't competing in the tournament."

"What is it?" Gray asked. "My idea will have be in thought until then." White Taki replied nodding his head.

"Very well then." Gael said agreeing. "Ok then in the meantime the tournament will begin tomorrow." Bordeaux added. "Alright then." Azul said agreeing too. "Ok then." Gray said.

Meanwhile in the room Zuzu was in.

"That was some duel Raptor and Sibella have gotten stronger than I can remember well Sibella anyway." She said remembering how badly her father was defeated by Sibella. "I just hope Yuya is alright including the others even the Black Rose was getting harshly yelled at."

"Raptor is gotten stronger than I thought." Shay said despite not smiling. "I'd expect no less from him including Sibella."

P.S I decided to give Akiza Dragon a new name like Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend is now Starlight Red Dragon Archfiend.

End of chapter.


	17. Traits of the Traitor

Chapter 17: Traits of the Traitor

Yuya awakes in a bed and he began rubbing the back of his head. "Ugh, feels like I got hit with a hammer."

He remembered. "More like a Jackhammer, man how embarassing if I don't want to get stepped on again then I'll have to step up even more."

A flashback scene.

"I mean I got crushed in the end." He said remembering how hard he was hit by Starlight Red Dragon Archfiend.

End of flashback.

"Jack beat me like it was nothing." He muttered as he got out of bed and opened the curtains.

He closed as his eyes for second after the sun's bright light got clear and was astonished. "I don't how I got here but I owe someone a tip for the amazing view."

"A thank you will be nice." A voice said from behind him which he turned around and startling him. "Oh forgive me it was not my intention to startle you."

"Uh a knock would've been nice." Yuya answered as he noticed something was weird about White Taki and the rest of the High Council. "Hey, I can see you all through."

"Ha, ha, that's because we're all hologram projections." White Taki chuckled at the comment. "Technically we're not here."

"But we can all see you and speak with you." Gael said. "We keep an eye on the competitors in the Friendship Cup." Gray added. "We make sure the guests are comfortable." Azul added. 'So that they can focus on preparing to their dueling, correct Presider?" Bordeaux asked looking at the High Council Leader.

"Correct, you are in the penthouse of located on the top of the High Council headquarters." White Taki replied nodding his head. "I'll a sure that you'll find that our acomdations surprass those even the five star hotels."

"It seems nice though but what happened to all my friends, in fact what was the outcome of the duels that sibella and Raptor were in?" Yuya asked concerned. "They were pretty impressive however only Sibella was able to win while Raptor and the Black Rose tied in their duel, but everyone that came here with you is here." Gael answered. "Safe and sound." Gray said. "Also the 160 competitors will recieve the same treatment that during the tournament." Azul explained. "However you'll only remain here in the lack of lungery if you're in the tournament." Bordeuax explained. "If you lose then you'll be removed at once." Azul added.

"Guess that means I should pack my bags since I lost to Jack." Yuya said sadly. "Your match against him was a exhibition match not tournament match." Bordeuax asked glancing at the leader. "Is that right Presider?"

"Yes, so for now at least this is still your home." White Taki replied. "Next time if you lose you must leave." Gael said. "So I suggest you start winning young man." Gray added. "Losing appeals to no one." Azul said. "Be smart and prepare yourself for your next match." Bordeaux added. "It could be your last." White Taki said.

They all vanished.

"Wait I have to ask about Zuzu." Yuya said but the elder council didn't return. "If Zuzu is competing then she must be somewhere in this building."

He ran to open his door but he couldn't turn the knob. "It won't open."

He struggled to get open again and again but to no avail. "Hey, I'm locked in here let me out, hello is anybody out there, let me out!"

Sam was out there leaning against the wall.

In the Council meeting room.

"We decided that you and lancers will be staying here." Bordeaux said. "As you are all aware Director Roget sees you and maybe that Sibella girl as a possible threat cause he claims that she's vampire but she says she's part human as well." Gray added. "Though I have admit that someone like her is surprising."

"However we'll give her a chance and as long as she along with the other Lancers are our under our supervision then Sector Security has no direction into these walls." Azul explained. "The Friendship Cup can't be compernized, isn't that right Presider?" Bordeaux asked glancing at the Leader. "Yes while you find our facility a bit cramped since you're not competing feel free to move about as you wish." White Taki answered. "However we want indeedy keep an sharp eye on Sibella and Raptor."

A flashback scene.

"Why was Raptor's eyes changed into Dinosaur eyes?" Azul asked looking concerned. "From what I was told he was in a landing slide accident during a fossil routine and his left leg was seriously injured had to be operated quickly and a dinosaur leg fossil was used to save his leg." Declan replied. "I see what about Sibella, what's her story?" Gray asked.

"I was heard that she was found by a boy and his folks on their front doorstep of their house and since then she was raised by them but her vampire nature was soon revealed however I heard that she takes a serum to keep her human." Declan replied as he took two values out of his pocket. "What are those?" Gael asked looking closely at the two values. "Something I need to give to Sibella if her vampire nature kicks in." Declan replied holding values in his left hand.

"Hmm very well then you may visit her." White Taki said nodding his head.

end of flashback.

"I thank for you hospitatily, I can be a sure I won't let Sibella won't harm anyone in this dimension, and lastly I'm concerned about the Friendship Cup cause I wouldn't want the Lancers not able to prove themselves worthy." Declan said.

Back at the room Yuya was staying in.

He was laying on his back on his bed and then he heard a sound.

He rolled over and look at his Deck which was on a table, it was glowing and sound waves were coming out of it.

Yugo was in his room and he laid on his bed relaxing.

"Ah, this is the living." He said stretching on his bed. "I wonder what the thread count is for these sheets they're unbelieveble."

He didn't realize that his deck was making a sound and its was releasing sound like waves.

Yuya took Yuto's Dragon and his Pendulum Dragon in his right hand.

"My Odd-Eyes and Yuto's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon..." He began to say.

A flashback scene.

"Ever since I dueled Yuto I felt like these dragons were drawn to each other like if there was some kind of connection between them." He said.

He also remembered when Yugo appeared.

"It couldn't be a conidience that Yugo showed up, did he, can it be that these Dragons are sensing Yugo's dragon." Yuya said realizing something else. "If he's here then Zuzu must be here too."

He looked up at the ceiling. "Zuzu can you hear me, I traveled all this way to bring you home back safetly, Gong is here and so is Dennis, Celina is here but she's been grumpy especially Shay's comrades Leonardo and Katt."

He began running around. "Your dad, Fredrick, Ally, Tate, and my Mom can't wait to see you again that's why I won't give up till I find you, I'll use my Dueltaining Skills to stop all this fighting, and make people smile in every dimension."

He remembered Jack said to him.

A flashback scene.

"Listen up, you call yourself a Dueltainer well here's my review your performance was a bitz meete over at the best, and I'm going to bring down the curtain on you." Jack said coldly.

End of flashback scene.

Yuya gasped. "Could it be that Jack was right, maybe I wasn't the Dueltainer I thought I was, maybe my skills won't make a difference."

Zuzu was in her room sitting on her bed and looking at her bracelet which was glowing.

"My bracelet is glowing and that only happens if Yuya is around." She said looking up. "I hope."

Yuya began to remember how Jack countered.

"Jack was able to counter back everything I threw at him."

A flashback scene.

"Go Mauling Mandible Charge!" Yuya commanded as his counterpart's Xyz Dragon destroyed Wyvern.

"Now Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Jack Atlas directly!"

Jack is showed to be unharmed and his life points were safe.

"Surprised well I'm not cause I have the action in Action duels too, see with action Spell: Underworld Evasion, this not only allows me to summon a Underworld Token I can stop your monsters attack." Jack explained.

"Nice but since I used Trump Girl to Fusion Summon Rune-Eyes I can attack twice." Yuya explained. "Go Rune-Eyes attack his token!"

"I activate the trap: Reject Re-Born this lets me stop your monster's attack!" Jack proclaimed.

"Jack could've used that early stop my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from attacking but he took the damage so it would make it seem that he was in trouble." Yuya thought. "It was all for show."

"Reject Re-Born also destroys my Token but I'm allowed to Special Summon two monsters from my graveyard." Jack explained. "That's not good!" Yuya exclaimed in shocking realization."

"So arise Red Wyvern and Red Resontor!" Jack declared.

"Then it was his turn to put on a real show." Yuya said.

"Now from the ancient caucasians of the lost world I awake a terrible power!" Jack proclaimed.

2+6=8

"I Synchro Summon: Now rise Starlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Starlight Red Dragon Archfiend Level 8 Attack 3000

"And with its arrival comes your end cause Red Dragon Archfiend's ability allows it to destroy every monster on your fiend and you take 500 points of damage." Jack explained as his dragon unleashed a fiery flame from its right claw. "Now feel the heat of your depending demise!"

Rune-Eyes and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon were destroyed all at the same time.

Yuya: 3000

"Now attack Yuya directly!" Jack commanded.

Yuya was hit hard by Starlight Red Dragon Archfiend its crimson flare breath sending the Dueltainer flying and wiping out his life points.

Yuya: 0

End of flashback scene.

"(Argh, Jack had Reject Re-Born since the beginning of the duel, so he can use it anytime he wanted.)" Yuya thought looking frustrated. "(He was playing around and everyone bought it, I thought I was the one to entertaing the crowd, do I call myself a dueltainer, everything I learned from my dad, making people smile, and to make sure to keep smiling I forget it because I was focused on winning, how I can make people smile if I can't smile when ever I face duelists like Jack."

Then he heard something slip under the door and saw a card that was slipped under.

"What'd you come from?" He asked the Duel Monster card and picked it up.

He looked ahead and realized somemone must've slipped the card from the other side. "Who's there, I know you're there I can hear you knees knocking."

"Its me." A voice answered. "Me who?" Yuya asked. "Your escort from yestereday, remember?" It was the boy that escorted him to his duel against Jack. "What's your name?" Yuya asked. "Its Sam." The boy answered. "I must say your comardes Sibella and Raptor were quite impressive including Raptor he was quite lucky against the Black Rose cause any duelist that comes face to face with her end up in a world of hurt."

"I see, anyway what'd you give me this card?" Yuya asked.

Sam sighed closing his eyes but opened them back. "Cause when you win the Friendship Cup, when you defeat Jack Atlas you can tell him to keep his lousy card."

A helicopter was flying towards the stadium.

"The big day is finally here." Melissa stated looking very excited. "The Friendship Cup is ready to get roaring with 2000 fans ready to gym packed into this arena it shows the city can come together like ribs and Gravy!"

The crowd roared with excitement.

A door the helicopter opened.

"Alrightly folks, my producers tell me its going time, so without further a do, let's ride things up, THE CITY IS ONE AND WE'RE HERE FOR FUN!" Melissa announced jumping out of the helicopter and took out a paherchute." WE'RE ALL FRIENDS HERE!"

"So why do you want me to give this card back to Jack?" Yuya asked. "Cause he's the Master of Meanies." Sam replied sadly. "At he wasn't back then."

A flashback scene.

"Jack is the reason he gaves Commons hope he was born in the same slums we were then when he made it all the way to the Friendship Cup, he started taking competition and defeating Top Siders he was our hero." Sam explained as he remembere watching one of Jack's duels. "Then 3 years ago he won and was the first champ from the Commons, he was my hero but then he changed."

"How did he change?" Yuya asked looking curious.

Melissa made her landing.

"Howdy hey ya'll, now let's start this rowdy yow!" Melissa announced excitedly. "Time for this gal to introduce the 16 duelists that are competiting in this years Friendship Cup, in last days match Jack called his challenger Yuya a dueling dud, but can this boy make a comeback, here's YUYA SASAKI!"

A big image of Yuya appeared.

"Hah, hah, that boy was a major fail." A man chuckled. "It was adorable how that he tried to keep up though." A woman commented.

Jack was watching the duels in his throne room.

"When Jack became champion he stopped hanging out with us Commons he became a celebrity his face was everywhere, the Top Siders threw him liverish parties, showered him with riches, it was like he forgot where he came from, but I still was his biggest fan." Sam explained. "Until one day."

Jack was getting out of his limo car greeted by Top Siders.

"Get back!" A man shouted as Sam is shoved to the ground. "Get off the carpet kid!"

The man and Sam saw Jack walking towards them. "Mr Atlas I'm sorry he just..."

The Master of Faster put his hand up telling him its ok. "Mr Altas I've been your fan since forever I came from the Commons I just want to see that's its awesome to talk with you in real life in fact I want to be the next master of faster someday but I've been getting slow at getting cards." Sam said chuckling. "But someday soon I'll have a Deck and I'll be good enough to be just like you."

Jack then handed a card to Sam. "Is that so then take this as a starter its absolutely perfect for you."

End of flashback scene.

"He gave this card." Yuya said sounding surprised. "Yeah but it doesn't have a any attack or defense points, its like the weakest card ever, the Common Card for Common nothing kid." Sam said starting to sob. "I can't stand him now, as soon as he got rich he sold out and became a Top Sider, Jack forgot all about us Commons and where he came from!"

"So he's a traitor like Crow said." Yuya said looking quite stunned.

At the stadium images of Celina, Dennis, Shay, Sylvio, Shinji, Riley, Gong, and Crow were shown.

"Shinji isn't the only Commoner in this tournament, so is the hot rider Crow Hogan!" Melissa stated. "Will one of these two become the Next champ from the Commons?"

"I almost forgotten that Jack came from those ghastly Commons, didn't he?" The woman asked. "That maybe but as long as Jack keeps winning he's still a Top Sider in my book." Her husband replied.

"Jack that lousy traitor turned his back on us Commons!" A boy protested angrily. "Hey, keep down pal!" Another man with black hair yelled. "You know he's a still a Common through and through!"

"He's a traitor!" The man shouted back. "He is not!" The black haired man shouted back too.

The crowd soon began arguing.

Jack was hearing this but didn't say anything.

"Jack is Top Sider now, he acts like he's better than everyone else some believe he's still one of us Commons but I don't, uhh I want you to beat him and make him pay for abandon us Commons!" Sam yelled angrily. "Why do you want me to beat him?" Yuya asked. "Cause you know how I feel." Sam said.

He remembered how Yuya was upset when he was defeated.

"Jack said he'd beat me in three turns, my best wasn't good enough." The Dueltainer said quietly.

"Losing to him must've made you angry and so sad that's how he makes me feel every single day." Sam added. "Yeah." Yuya said remembering sad he felt when he was defeated.

Images of Yugo, Chojiro, Damon, Tony, Zuzu, Duel Chaser 227, and a mysterious old man were shown.

"There you have it our 16 competitors for this years Friendship Cup!" Melissa announced as the crowd continued arguing. "I'm trying to talk here, don't ya'll fight, remember the thing of this tournament, the city is one... and WE ALL GOT TO GET TOGETHER TO HAVE SOME FUN!"

The crowd just ignored her.

"People please work with me here cause now is ready for the Friendship Cup to begin, the first match is between: Crow Hogan and Gong Strong!" Melissa announced.

Gong is seen coming out of his room. "(After what happened to Yuya, Gong is going to show what us Lancers can do.)" He thought with determantion.

Crow was leaving his room with Sam, he holding a picture of him and the kids. "(I'm dueling for you guys cause when I win you'll win.)"

"Is Jack watching too?" He asked. "Yes." Sam replied. "(Its time teach that traitor ditching us Commons was the biggets mistake of his life.)" Crow thought. "(The tournament is finally starting I believe in you, Yuya.)" Same thought.

Yuya was still looking at the card he got from Sam. "(Sam wants me to give this card back to Jack when I duel him but I can get to him cause I have to win the tournament first that's a long road ahead cause I haven't proven that I can win.)" He thought as he gazed at the stadium. "But I proved I can lose."

Jack continued gazing at the stadium below.

End of chapter.


	18. Crow's Crew

Chapter 18: Crow's Crew

First match of the tournament was about to begin.

"Let's give a warm hee-yaah to duelists dueling out in the opening of the Friendship Cup, knuckle boy Crow Hogan and visting Gong Strong!" Melissa announced exictedly.

This got Yuya's attention. "Did she say Gong?"

"Gong is here too." Zuzu said looking surprised. "What a treat." Dennis commented. "I should be in that Turbo Duel, I'm the best here!" Sylvio protested. "I wonder how Gong will out duel this guy." Jenna said with curious look.

Back in the High Council meeting room.

Declan, Moon Shadow, and Riley were watching the Turbo Duel.

"(Gong hasn't rode a tricyle before.)" Gong thought as he looked ahead and saw Jack sitting his throne room. "(But if Gong is going to de-throne Jack then Gong is going to have to start worrying about the wobble and throttle.)"

"(I have to win this tournament to take down that traitor Jack and if that means I have to run over Gong then that's what I'm going to do.)" Crow thought looking determined.

Two men at the ticket booth.

"Aww I wanted to see the matches but I can see the back of your back." A tan man moaned in disappointment. "what's wrong with back of my head?" The mustache man asked.

Then a ticket was given to them and mustache man took it. "Enjoy the duel."

The man was wearing a browned detective uniform and wore sunglasses. "We're in Franky." Tannen whispered. "Ugh, who had beans for breakfast?" Franky groaned. "Not me!" Amanda yelled.

"Is that guy coming or going?" The mustache man asked.

The kids fell down as their diguised uniform fell off.

"Gate crashers!" A tanned man exclaimed.

"we've been seen!" Franky exclaimed. "Let's go!" Amanda stated grabbing Taron's arm. "Busted." Tannen added.

"Folks the Friendship Cup is about to get up to rip point start with our first Turbo Duel, from my research reporting I know that Crow's skills can fire to a barbeque , I've seen Gong first hand in a Tag Duel with a young girl named Jenna!" Melissa stated excitedly. "Who do you think is going to win folks?"

"An unknown and Commoner, can't we just declare them both losers?" A woman wearing a white hat asked coldly. "Takes one to know one lady" A man wearing a cap remarked. "Yeah and I bet you know lots." Another man added rudely. "Come on ya'll don't start arguing, let's have a little more class and less sass!" Meliss answered getting annoyed. "Get on with the duel!" A man protested impatiently.

"Whoa these fans are fired up, they no joke." Gong stated looking surprised at the crowds words.

"Enough of this ruckess rowsiness, we got dueling to do, fire up the Action Field: Crossover Accelation!" Melissa proclaimed as the action Field was activated and Action cards scattered.

"Duel mode engaged Auto Pilot activated." Their Duel Runners said.

The count down started.

"On your marks...get set..." Melissa began to say.

"Taron move it!" A voice called.

This got Crow's attention and looked at the sidelines to see the kids getting chased by the two stadium men. "I'm trying!" Taron answered. "Then move it faster!" Franky added.

"(Ah great.)" Crow thought. "

"DUEL!" Melissa finished as the count down sounded.

Gong and Crow started their Duel Runners and drove on.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both proclaimed in unison.

Crow: 4000

Gong: 4000

"Looks like Crow is stuck in high gear!" Melissa stated noticing that the Blackwing Duelist was gazing off. "(I thought they'd get here to cheer me on by sneaking in.)" Crow thought as he turned his attention to Gong.

Gong was little nervous.

"Gong is moving towards the corner fast look like he'll be making the first move!" Melissa stated.

Gong was driving towards the corner.

"Be careful Gong!" Zuzu called in worry.

Just then Crow drove on the wall.

"I got to end this fast and help the little rugrats." Crow said. "Crow grabbed the bull by the horns so the first move is his for the taken!" Melissa stated excitedly.

The crowd groaned at thsi.

"Aw why can't you all just enjoy this match?" Melissa asked.

"Those little legs of theirs move fast!" One of the guards said.

"Its my move since I don't have any monsters on my field, I can Special Summon Blackwing Gust the Buck Blast in attack mode!" Crow proclaimed.

Blackwing Gust the BackBlast Level 2 Attack 900

"This monster allows me to Special Summon another Blackwing from my hand the Tuner Monster Oroshi the Squall!"

Blackwing Oroshi the Squall Level 1 Attack 400

"Its time Oroshi the Squall Tunes with Gust the Backblast."

1+2=3

"I Synchro Summon: Fly Fort Assault Blackwing Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow!"

Assualt Blackwing Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow Level 3 Attack 1000

"That Crow has hatched the monster in the flick of Gong's eye, Gong has his work cut out." Gong commented looking surprised.

The Dojo man noticed the Blackwing Duelist was gazing at the sidelines. "(What's he gawking at?)" He asked himself as he looked at the direction where Crow was looking.

He saw nothing but the crowd. "You'd better focuse on our duel."

"Oh I will but focused on taking you down, I sent a Blackwing to from my Hand to the graveyard so Kuniyoshi can blow away 300 of your life points." Crow explained as his Blackwing swung its right wing and unleashed a wind slash.

This caused Gong's duel runner to move left and right roughly but he managed to keep it steady.

Gong: 3700

"Guess Gong has to be the one staying focused." He commented. "Next I play the Tuner Monster Blackwing Blizzard the Far North!" Crow proclaimed.

Blackwing Blizzard the Far North Level 2 Attack 1300

"Blizzard the Far North's ability activates when its out on my field, I can Special Summon a Blackwing from my graeyard." Crow added as he took a Blackwing from his Graveyard. "I Special Summon Blackwing Jetstream of the Blue Sky!"

Blackwing Jetstream of the Blue Sky Level 1 Defense 800

"I tune Blizzard the Far North with Jetstream of the Blue Sky!"

2+1=3

"I Synchro Summon: Assault Blackwing Kunisada the White Rainbow!"

Assault Blackwing Kuniyoshi of the White Rainbow Level 3 Attack 1000

"A pair of pretty birdies huh, Gong ain't scared of couple of chickens, Gong is going deep fry them." Gong commented. "Don't be so sure cause Kunisada allows me to add a Blackwing Monster from my graveyard to my hand and I chose Blizzard the Far North."

Assualt Blackwing Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow Level 3 Attack 1000-2300

Assault Blackwing Kuniyoshi of the White Rainbow Level 3 Attack 1000-2300

"Those attack points just got supersized!" Gong exclaimed in surprise. "Unforunately since this is first turn I have to wait until my next turn." Crow stated. "Its your move so make it count."

Shinji was watching his friend's duel. "Crow seems to be cruising I wonder he's in a rush."

"Getting used to ride on this Duel Runners will be hard but Gong will do it." Gong muttered.

Crow looked at the sidelines again but no sign of the kids. "(Where'd those rascals go off to?)"

"(He is eye balling the stands again.)" Gong thought noticing the Blackwing Duelist was gazing off to the sidelines. "Hey, Crow we're dueling here, are you looking to see how many fans you got, well when Gong is done with you, you won't have any left."

Crow turned to face the Dojo man. "Gong don't like being ignored!" Gong stated as he drew from his deck. "Gong summons Superheavy Samurai Magnet which will keep you focus!"

Superheavy Magnet Level 4 Attack 900

"If that don't do the trick then its ability will cause Gong can summon another one so come on out!"

Superheavy Magnet Level 4 Attack 900

"You'd better stop your duel dreaming cause Gong can created a defense when Gong has two Superheavy Samurai Magnets they prevent from your monsters from attacking Gong at all." Gong explained.

"Aha, this is going take long than I thought it would." Crow said as he turned his attention the sidelines. "(I got more than on my plate then to worry about those kids.)"

"Its my turn!" He proclaimd drawing from his deck. "

Assualt Blackwing Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow Level 3 Attack 2300-1000

Assault Blackwing Kuniyoshi of the White Rainbow Level 3 Attack 2300-1000

"Oh my, those chickens have been tendered!" Melissa exclaimed.

"By sending Blackwing Harmattan to the graveyard, I can activate Kuniyoshi's ability which lets me inflict 300 points of damage." Crow explained.

His Blackwing Kuniyoshi unleashed its wind at Gong.

Gong: 3400

"When it comes to sneaky scales Crow Hogan is crafty then a pro wrestler!" Melissa stated excitedly. "I summon Blackwing Blizzard the Far North!" Crow proclaimed.

Blackwing Blizzard the Far North Level 2 Attack 1300

"Then with the help of Blizzard's special ability I'm allowed to Special Summon a Blackwing from my Graveyard, which I bring back Harmattan the Dust!"

Blackwing Harmattan the Dust Level 2 Defense 800

"Looks like Crow's head is back in the game, he's playing his cards perfectly as possible finding ways to deal damage while Gong prevented him from attacking, Crow is crafty." Gong commented.

"(Kids just hang in there.)" He thought quickly gazing at the stands. "Time to take this to a new level literally, thanks to Harmattan's special ability its level increases 5."

Blackwing Harmattan the Dust Level 2-5

"Alright seal the deal."

5+2=7

"I Synchro Summon: Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower Level 7 Attack 2600

"I have a whole petalion now cause Raikiri can use that to its advantage, it can destroy one of your monsters." Crow explained. "Billy bisket you find a way to destroy Gong's magnets without attacking!" Gong exclaimed in shock. "That's right, when those Magnets are gone then I can attack you." Crow replied as the two Magnets were destroyed.

"Crow trampled those magnets like a herd of angry steer!" Melissa exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey, Raikiri how about you make it rain with pain." Crow commented as his Raikiri powered up its attack with its sword. "IF Gong gets hit he'll barely have any life points, do something!" Zuzu said in worry.

Gong noticed an action card.

"Oh an action card its one those was scattered around, can Gong snatch it and save his hide?" Melissa asked.

Gong gazed at the card which Crow noticed.

"Crow's Raikiri is flying slow and Gong will get the Action Card!" Melissa stated.

To her surprise Gong didn't snatch it which also surprised Crow. "What the, he let it pass by!" Melissa exclaimed in surprise.

Gong was hit by Raikiri's attack.

Gong was spinning around but managed to keep his runner steady.

Gong: 800

"Well letting that Action Card pass was a big mistake, Gong's playing a like tenderfoot!" Melissa commented.

IN the council room.

"I thought it was clear that your Lancers use Action cards." Gael said looking puzzled. "Gong's style is different than you think." Declan answered.

"(What is Gong up to?)" Crow asked himself. "Gong is going to tip you over for destroying Gong's Magnets cause when Gong takes damage and has no spell or traps in Gong's graveyard, Gong can Special Summon this Superheavy Samurai in Defense mode." Gong explained.

Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense Level 3 Defense 2100

"(Oh I see if he did snatch that Action card and use it he wouldn't be able to summon that monster.)" Crow thought. "Its your move."

"Gong is rearing to go!" He proclaimed as he drew fromo his deck. "Now Gong's sets teh Pendulum Scale with Superheavy Samurai General and Coral!"

His two Pendulum Samurai monsters appeared in the Pendulum zone.

"Gong is allowed to summon monsters through Level 2-7 all at the same time, Gong Pendulum Summons: bringing out Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!"

Superheavy Samurai Trumpter Level 2 Attack 300

"And Superheavy Samurai Flutist!"

Superheavy Samurai Flutist Level 3 Attack 500

The crowd roared with excitement.

"Time for some Heavy lifting, General Jade allows him to increase Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter to Level 2 to 3." Gong explained.

Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter Level 2-3

"Now Gong Tunes Level 3 Trumpeter with Prepped Defense and Flutist, bring it together guys!"

3+3+3=9

"Gong Synchro Summons: Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi!"

Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi Level 9 Defense 2500

"That was some serious summoning!" Yuya exclaimed in surprise. "that's so despicible, Gong is the under study and I'm the main attraction, I'm the one the be showered by the applause!" Sylvio protested.

"Go GONG!" A man cheered. "He'll bring down Crow!" Another man cheered.

Soon other people were cheering for Gong.

"The crowd is cheering for Gong, he's got to strike!" Melissa stated.

"Now the ability of Beast Kyubi activates which lets its Defense increase by 900 for every monster on your field." Gong explained.

Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi Defense 2500-5200

"So you're playing it safe?" Crow asked. "On the contary even if Kyubai is Defense Mode it can attack using its defense points." Gong replied.

"So it can attack while defense mode too?" Crow said looking surprise. "Only thing that's restriction is that Kyubi is allowed to attack a monster with higher attack points." Gong replied.

Kyubi's back was letting out flames. "Kyubi attack Raikiri Rain Shower!" Gong commanded.

Kyubi unleashed a fiery flame from its staff and hit Raikiri then destroyed it.

Crow: 1400

Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi Defense 5200-4300

"Crow just took a heap of damage, he's trouble now!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Now Gong is bringing it cause General Coral's Pendulum Ability activates by sending it the graveyard Kyubi is allowed to attack again." Gong explained.

"Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that." Crow said looking worried. "Say good-bye to the rest of your life points." Gong stated.

"Don't be so sure cause the duel isn't over to the last card is played." Crow commented. "Don't kid yourself Gong can tell that you weren't focusing on this duel meaing that you're going to lose cause you've ben distracted." Gong stated.

Which got Crow to gasp and then he looked at the stands seeing the kids cornered by three guards. "RUN GUYS!"

Franky shoved the guard in front of him and ran off with his friends behind him.

"Those kids were keeping you distracted who are they?" Gong asked looking curious.

Katt seemed curious about this.

"They're my family." Crow repied.

A flashback scene.

Crow is driving on a road and drives under a curtain from the rain.

He turns to see three kids sitting next to a wall.

"I remember the day I found them alone, I was just going to feed them and let them be on their way." He said.

Taron, Franky, and Amanda were at Crow's place eating.

"Hey, slowed down this isn't a race." He said.

Taron started to choke. "Hey are you ok?" Amanade asked.

Taron didn't answer but he took the bowl of stew and drank it letting out a burp. "You got a mustache on you." Amanda joked. "So do you Amanda." Franky said. "Well so do you." She replied.

"Me?" Franky asked pointing at his face. "Are you planning to keep that?" Amanda teased with a giggle. "Don't give a me lips three lips." Franky remarked.

Crow smiled at this. "I realized that living in the slums can take its toll on you and its been awhile since anything made me smile."

End of flashback scene.

"Let me tell ya those kids can drive me crazy but I do anything for them." Crow added. "Maybe winning Friendship I can show those rugrats that Commons like us can reach us high in the sky."

"Hang on now." Gong said as he realized. "Sounds like Gong isn't only one fighting for something."

Katts' flashback scene.

"I remember when I was a little girl I found four kittens that were 5 weeks old with their mother in an old house but I took them in with my parent's permission." She saidt. "Though we gave only two kittens away but kept the mother and last two kittens."

She remembered how she played with the mother and kittens with smiling and giggling.

"I loved them so much and bought them toys." She said as tears starting to form in her eyes. "Years later I met Yuto and his friends became then I had many friends."

Katt's face turned into an angered face.

"Then Duel Academy attacked us." She said as her body shook in anger. "My parents alone with my cat and her kittens that were 3 years old were sealed in cards."

She then remembered Yuto's disappearance.

"Now Yuto the first boy that was kind me and showed me friendship is gone." She said tearfully.

Leonardo began to remember something too.

"I remember my father and mother they were always there for me and I was there for them." He said despite not smiling. "I remember when I took went to a school where I was taught about Beasts by my teacher Una."

He remembered how she made him smile. "She was great teacher encouraging and that's where I met her daughter who was quite the tough cookie."

Then angered look appeared on his face. "Then that all changed when Duel Academy attacked us even them my teacher was sealed away right in front of me as for her daughter her fate is unknown and my parents were sealed in cards too."

End of flashback.

"I'll never forgive what Duel Academy did to my family and my friends." He said gritting his teeth as he clinched his left hand.

Back at the duel.

"Go Crow throw your duel!" Tannen cheered. "GiVE GONG THE DUEL OF HIS LIFE!" Franky cheered.

"Look holding back isn't what Gong's dueling style but if you want to give those kids then come at me with everything you got!" Gong called.

"That's right, Gong don't hold back like you usually don't." Jenna said with not smiling. "When its time we might we have to duel each other again incase."

Crow looked at the kids who were waving their arms and giggling with smiles.

"Brace yourself, like Gong said General Coral will be sent the graveyard so that Kyubi can attack again." Gong stated.

His monster unleashed its fiery flame from its staff.

"Not if I can help it I activate the Action Card: Evasion, which lets me evade your attack." Crow explained.

"That was some first class Turbo Dueling, all your slick maneuvers won't save you again, Kyubi is the strongest monster on Gong's field, I end my turn, since Jade is the only card in the Pendulum Zone its destroyed." Gong stated.

"(I got to find a way to get rid of that thing.)" Crow thought as he drew from his deck. "I activate the Spell: Against the Wind, this lets me add a Blackwing Monster from my graveyard to my hand like my Blizzard the Far North and take damage to its attack points."

Crow: 100

"That move was bold but risky, YOU TROUBLE!" Gong proclaimed.

"I summon out Blizzard the Far North!" Crow proclaimed.

Blackwing Blizzard the Far North Level 2 Attack 1300

"I'll activate Blizzard's ability to summon Blackwing Jetstream of the Blue Sky!"

Blackwing Jetstream of the Blue Sky Level 1 Defense 800

"This the first step of ending this!"

1+2=3

"I Synchro Summon: Blackwing Kunifusa the White Rainbow!"]

Blackwing Kunifusa the White Rainbow Level 3 Attack 1000

"You summoning out a monster will make Kyubi even stronger." Gong stated.

Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi Attack 4300-5200

"I know but since I used a Tuner Monster to summon out Kunifusa it becomes a Tuner Monster, this will give me some interesting options." Crow explained.

"Huh, you got to be goofing!" Gong exclaimed in shock.

"Afraid not Kunifusa tunes with Kuniyoshi and Kunisada, assault Blackwings combined your strength to call forth a harvester of disaster."

3+3+3=9

"I..Synchro Summon: Assault Blackwing Kusanagi the Gathering Storm!"

Assault Blackwing the Gathering Storm Level 9 Attack 3000

"Since he only has one monster left its going to put a damper on Kyubi's Defense points." Gong stated.

"Crow is charging than an angry steer, think you all agree he's putting a quite the show!" Melissa stated looking excited.

The crowd roared with excitement. "Ready Gong cause Kunsanagi is going to get more powerful then you realize it gains the attack points of the Blackwing that I used to Synchro Summon it." Crow explained.

Assault Blackwing the Gathering Storm Attack 3000-6000

"6000 attack points." Gong said in shock. "Kusanagi attack Beast Kyubi!" Crow commanded. "Good thing Kyubi is in defense mode so Gong won't take damage." Gong stated.

"Sorry but with Kusanagi ability it can deal you damage even if your monster is in Defense Mode!" Crow pointed out. "NOO!" Gong cried.

Kunsanagi powered up its sword and drew lighting the unleashed a thunderbolt at Beast Kyubi.

Zuzu and Yuya gasped in shock. "No way!" Dennis exclaimed in shock.

Gong: 0

"Holly looks like Crow and his crew are fighters the first opening duel!" Melissa announced.

The crowd cheered with excitement.

Crow drove the side and took off his helmet.

"That was close one Gong put up a good fight but I finished." He said.

"Good job Crow!" Franky cheered with a smile. "You showed him!" Amanada added excitedly. Tannen was giggling waving with a smile.

"Nice dueling!" A guard praised but he noticed the kids so did a the guard next to him.

"This is Crow's fan club and we're going!" Franky stated.

Gong approached Crow.

"Hey, Gong was impresssed with your skills." He said offering his hand. "You're not so bad yourself." Crow replied as he took his hand.

The crowd cheered.

"Dueling can really bring us together." Yuya said looking astonished. "The crowd was arguing before the duel but now they're all cheering as one, Gong thanks for proving that."

Jenna was surprised by this. "Gong is strong as usual but Crow won in the end, for some reason I figured he would do his best."

Gong was leaving with a smile.

End of chapter.


	19. Riley's Reveal

Chapter 19: Riley's Reveal

Crow won the first Turbo Duel and the crowd was cheering loudly.

"That was rooting tooting start, from hooting and hollowering is for Crow Hogan, the winner of the first Turbo Duel of the Friendship Cup!" Melissa announced.

Crow approached two guards.

"Way to work those cards Crow!" A sunglasses wearing man praised. "You're number one uno!" A woman proclaimed excitedly. "Crow dueled well for a Common, Gong showed some potenial." Don Perrio praised looking impressed. "Seeing him duel further would be a sight to see, any under dog is fun." A man said looking impressed too. "He was quite unique." A woman added.

"What a prutty sight, the crowd is talking like a big happy family!" Melissa stated happily. "

"I can't believe Gong lost he must feel terrible." Yuya said looking concerned and approached the window to look down at the stadium. "Now I can't cheer him up cause of the High Council's stupid rules."

"All 16 competitors will enjoy the treatment here." Azul said. "However you may enjoy the lack of luggary if only you're in the tournament." Gael stated. "if you lose you'll be removed at once." Azul added.

"Where Gong going to be sent to?" Yuya asked himself then something occured to him. "Oh no, what if he was sent back to the facility I mean I lost to Jack even though it was an exhibition match, doesn't seem fair that I get to stay."

Then he heard a ding sound from his door as it slowly opened.

He abrutly turned around. "(Then again I maybe not sticking around for much longer cause it looks like its my turn to duel, what if I have to duel one of the other Lancers or worse Zuzu either way I don't have a choice.)"

The person coming in was Chojiro. "Hey, there I just wanted to say hi."

"What, how'd you get here?" Yuya asked making an awe look.

"Shh." Chojiro said putting his finger to his mouth. "Keep it down, you'll get us into manager trouble."

"How did you get in here when we're all in lockdown?" Yuya asked. "Locks are like noses which are made to be picked, uh then again are noses valube to pick, locks can't smell." Chojiro said who began thinking. "Uh yeah that's something to think about." Yuya said looking weirded out.

"Come on wrap it up." A voice said.

There stood another male escort employee. "the security guards will be back from their lunch break, they're all chew and no chat so I won't be risking for any rare card."

Yuya noticed the man was holding a card. "Ah, you're bribing people with cards again?"

"Shh, why don't you just broadcast it to the whole city?" Chojiro joked. "Uh, did you know that there's security cameras in our rooms?" Yuya asked.

Choijiro jumped in shock. "What?"

He then cleared his throat. "If they're going to lock me up then so be it cause I have a lot of reading to catch up on."

"Uh, speak for yourself please go back to your room, I don't want to become a jailbird." The man begged. "Well maybe you should've thought of that before you accepted my rare card so a deal is a deal, so zip it." Chojiro replied. "What's wrong you need to tell me something?" Yuya asked.

"Yes, I got some news I need to share." Chojiro said whisperinga as he eyed the man behind him.

"Couldn't it just wait?" Yuya asked. "No, its very important cause I overheard two workers breezing the wind early today." Chojiro replied.

A flashback scene.

Chojiro was laying on his bed resting and he heard two men talking outside his room.

"These duelists and their fancy smashy rooms make me sick even its just temporany its just not right." The first man remarked. "Yeah Chojiro, Crow, and Shinji are all from the slums they're no better then you or me and now they're being treated like Top Siders." The 2nd man remarked rudley. "Why should they get special treatment, I hope they lose." The 1st man remarked.

Chojiro opened his eyes and got off his bed. "Listen to those half wits made me so furious that I was about to make them feel my wrath but before I could..."

He was about shout when he heard the men talking again. "Ah, don't get jealous, don't you know what happens to the duelists that lose?" A 3rd man asked. "They get kicked out of their fancy digs." The 2nd man answered. "No, its worse then that they get hauled off to some place not very nice." The 3rd man replied. "The facility." The 2nd man replied. "Nah, someplace way worse." The 3rd man replied.

"Where do they take them?" the 2nd replied. "Don't tell anyone I told this they're all sent to an underground garbage dump and I bet it don't smell like roses." The 3rd man replied.

End of flashback.

"They're forced to clean up garbage!" yuya exclaimed looking shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I thought it was just rumors but its the truth see Sector Security is sent to place for special prisoner." Chojiro replied. "What do you mean special?" Yuya asked looking concerned. "The kind that escape ease and anyone that is threat to their system." The Common Hero replied.

Yuya then remembered something what Chojiro said at the facility.

"Whenever a prisoner tries to escape that prisoner's pals get punished as well." Chojiro explained. "They're dragged off and no one ever sees them again."

End of flashback.

"It gets worse the prisoners are forced to work until they drop so there's no mercy for the weak, our knowledge is based on whispers from below cause no one has returned from there." Chojiro explained.

Yuya was digusted at this. "Also I'm not surprised such a place exists because I lived through the history of this city, for too long our mertropazile has expanded during the 10 years I was at the facility, the growth spiraled out of control ten of millions people are cramp into a small area while the people live in the slums where the Commons live in extreme conditions struggling to survive, the lucky however live as Top Siders those kind of people dwell in the lack of luxery and get their way into status without those less fournate then they are." Chojiro explained. "As a result of this waste full life style mountains of garbage landed into piles and blanking our homes.

Chojiro looks out the window. "Our leaders couldn't ignore the problem forever so the underground facility was created but of course the Top Siders that created it refused to get their hands dirty instead they left their trash for us Commons while they continue living in the lack of luxery."

Chojiro turned around walking pass teh Dueltainer. "They throw us away to and to them we're nothing better than the garbage they thoughtlessly discard, right now we live like kings but if we lose we're worse then piests."

"Wait Gong lost his Duel, does that mean he was sent to the Underground too?" Yuya asked concernedly. "I'm afraid so." Chojiro replied turning around. "That's horrible!" Yuya exclaimed completely shocked.

"Nothing is horrible when it comes to the Friendship Cup, am I right cowboys and girls, here are the duelists in the second match, this Common is Shinji but there's nothing Common about him, he'll be facing youngin enough to fill two stories high low, Riley AKABA!" Melissa announced.

Riley was in his pentroom holding his teddy bear and then he heard the door open and behind it was Sam.

"Morning, your duel ready and I'll escort you there." He said bowing.

Riley was quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked noticed the LID kid was just quiet.

Declan was approaching.

Riley continued hestiating. "Don't worry there's no need to be afraid." Declan said.

Riley turned to see his big brother and Moon Shadow. "It'll be ok." His brother said approaching him offering his hand. "Come on there's nothing to fear."

Riley back away and shook his head. "Riley don't disobey me, duel and show these people what you can do." Declan said with a cold stare. "I won't." Riley replied slowly.

"Of course you will you always obey me like you always have." Declan said as his little brother hung his head and began breathing heavily.

Riley shut his eyes. "I..I won't duel and you can't make me!"

He stormed off out of his pentroom. "I'll get him." Moon Shadow said as he was just about run after the LID child. "No, let me handle this." Declan ordered.

Sibella saw Riley's image on the screen tv she had in her room.

"Why is he dueling he's too young." She said as she began to think about something. "I overheard that Riley was strong against those three You Show brats but he's still too young."

Yuya was shocked to see this.

"I can't believe they're making Riley duel he can't even reach the pedals." He said looking upset. "Even so they must think Riley's skills will rivals up to his opponent." Chojiro said.

Yuya groaned at this. "But he's just a kid and Declan must be doing this cause to prove that the Lancers are strong."

"Whoa, I didn't mean that it was good idea for him to duel, its like putting a fly in frog convention." Chojiro said calmly. "Even so if Riley loses his duel then he'll be sent the pick up trash." Yuya said looking more upset. "Uh excuse me can you both hurry up." The escort man begged. "My allergies says I'm allergic to fear and..."

He was pushed aside by Riley who came running and hugged Yuya. "What are you doing here?" The Dueltainer asked.

"Let me handle this." A voice said.

They saw Declan in the doorway and he walked inside. "What are you doing here?" Yuya asked.

"Stay out of this family business." Declan replied.

Yuya looked at Riley and put his hand on the LID child's head. "Its ok I'll protect."

Yuya began to shake in anger. "I can't belive you're making Riley Duel he's doesn't stand a chance they're going to drive circles around the kid, it your was idea and yours alone to bring him here."

Just then Moon Shadow and Sam arrived.

"I don't know why you brought him here but I can did like the others did we all chose to accept the danger to fight against Duel Academy but its not true to Riley cause he's scared its only been a week." Yuya added in more angry tone.

Sibella was hearing this she was only near by his room.

She remembered something.

"I want come along with you and others." She said. "It'll be dangerous and we can't let any other people see you." Yuto said. "I know but you, Shay, and everyone that's coming with you so you'll need all the help you can get." Sibella answered looking determined.

Yuto looked at his sister but grinned with a nod.

End of flashback.

"Yuto would never force me to duel but he force me to stay put in a warehouse cause of my vampire nature but he did that because he was worried that people would fear me like what happened me when I was little." She said as she clinched her hands into fists as tears began to form. "Now he's gone."

She heard Yuya rise his voice even more. "You knew Riley would react this way but you still want him to duel so we demand answer on why you brought him here with us, if not to us then at least to Riley!"

"He's losing it." Sam said worriedly.

"I owe you no answer and you don't know what Riley is capable of cause he'll need to duel whenever the stakes are high." Declan replied firmly. "Oh come on he should be getting ice cream not lessons of combat!" Yuya stated angrily. "I know that Riley is powerful among you and the other Lancers." Delcan answered. "You also asked why I insisted on making Riley one of our Lancers, that is answer is more complicated but I must admit that it wasn't a easy decision however I must insist he must be part of our Lancers, naturally entering the battle makes Riley anguish and that's understandble but you must understand that we need Riley cause his skills will end Duel Academy forever."

Yuya was still puzzled. "But even if what you're saying is true it seems to risky you, do really think its ok for some kid to go up against Duel Academy soliders?"

"That decision was mine and mine alone." Declan replied with a cold stare.

"Its not!" Yuya shouted angrily. "You're so wrong." Declan replied coldly. "YOU DON'T CARE!" Yuya shouted angrily. "Ugh, take it easy." Chojiro said calmly. "It'll be ok." Sam added calmly.

The other escort man took the rare card he got from Chojiro and approached him. "Sorry but this isn't worth it and too much our deal is off, I'm hopping out of here!"

Sibella was eavedropping. "He's more angry than I was when yuto went missing expect when I defeated his teacher and how finding out the Battle Royale was a testing ground.

"Declan, when we arrived here all Riley cared about was to see you." Yuya said calming down a bit.

A flashback scene.

Yuya remembered the first day they arrived in Synchro and were ambushed by Security.

Riley grabbed Yuya by his shirt. "Do you know where my big brother is?"

"After Crow saved us Riley was still scared and we couldn't do anything to make it better for him." Yuya added.

He remembered when he was hanging out with the kids Crow was looking after and Riley tried to run off.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going...to..find...Declan." Riley answered as he ran down the stairs. "Hold on we can't go wondering around when Security could lurking around." Yuya said.

Riley stopped but didn't look at the Dueltainer. "I don't care."

"Look I know its important that you find Declan but we should wait until we have a better chance of finding him." Yuya answered calmly.

End of flashback.

"You might not realize it but Riley looks up to you even though you brought him here to fight for your cause, you might not heard but the people here have developed at underground facility and they send people there that lose to pick up trash, I let them take Riley away if he loses!" Yuya shouted angrily.

Declan wasn't phased. "I answered all your questions and I will ask Riley one."

Riley's eyes were open.

"I'd like to know why you aren't going to duel today?" Declan asked. "Riley is scared what else could it be?" Yuya asked. "I'm asking Riley, give me your answer." Declan answered. "Why won't you duel?"

Riley knew he had to answer. "I...I..won't...duel cause my opponent is Shinji he gave me a donut."

Yuya then remembered something.

"I remember that." He said.

A flashback scene.

"Oh hey, come over here and join us sport." Shinji said kindly. "There're pently to go around especially donuts cause there round, get it?"

End of flashback scene.

"Shinji was nice and he wanted make sure you weren't alone let alone feel alone." Yuya added.

"I see you are refusing to attack a duelist that showed you kindness." Declan said as he turned around to face the Ninja. "Moon Shadow you'll take Riley's place."

"Right." The Ninja Duelist nodded and disappeared.

Declan glanced at his little brother and began walking away which Riley heard.

"Wait Declan don't leave me!" He cried runnig off to his brother.

Yuya followed. "Riley wait!"

"Don't be mad at me I'll anything you want me to do just don't leave me ever again!" Riley begged as he began to sob. "I'm not mad in fact the opposite your reaction is that you'r starting to make your own decision." Declan replied calmly. "So I'm pleased by this development."

Sibella was eavesdropping from the door. "Riley is making his own decision, how strange its like he's a robot or something else."

"You're proud." Yuya said looking a bit surprised.

Declan glanced at the Dueltainer. "As Riley grows more confident his abilities as a duelist grows, and someday he'll develop his own skills of stratgies and battle tactics, that'll take the world by storm."

Riley took his brother's hand. "Hey, you aren't still going to make him duel in the tournament, Riley please you don't have to do this!" Yuya called as he stopped by Chojiro's hand.

"Please I know its hard to watch but let them be even though its hard to watch but there must be something else going on then you realize." The Hero Common said.

"Uh sorry to interuppt but you both need return to your rooms before Security returns." Sam said calmly.

Yuya went back to his room and turned around just as Sam closed the door.

He still worried about Riley.

Declan continued walking with Riley and began to think about something. "(Mother would be surprised to see that Riley is developing a self of identity but I'm not sure she would be pleased.)"

A flashback scene.

a LID techician who was training Riley who was sitting on a card and praticing to draw cards by mimicking him.

Declan and Mrs Akaba were watching from a window above.

"This boy doesn't have the ability to make his choices." Declan said looking shocked a bit. "Yes, he has no way of knowning of having his identity otherwise this child's brain is normal but he desires nothing in other words Riley is an empty shell, my research team report that his lack of selfwellness is defense mechniasm, its also true that he grew up in rough enivorement." Mrs Akaba explained.

"I see that's quite unforunate, where did this child come from actually?" Declan asked. "He comes from a land of turmoil neighborhood pitting against neighborhood though I don't know what happened to his family, the poor child had no one so in order for him to survive Riley was forced to turn to people and to others to avoid the conflict so he became a human chameleon." Mrs Akaba explained.

"What does that mean?" Declan asked. "The little doesn't know who Riley really is instead he's completely admissive thinking and acting only way humans construct though technically human he's like a robot, all he needs is the proper programming so we looked for an instrument to carry out our plans, this Riley will be perfect." Mrs Akaba replied.

End of flashback.

"(I belive mother would have a fit if she found out that you were developing your own personality." Declan thought as he glanced at his brother who smiled a bit. "(If she had her way then Riley would remain an empty shell forever.)"

"YIPPPEEEE, sorry for the long wait folks but we had a few extra bugs on the way, we're rearing to get this duel going, first we introduce the dashing Shinji and his opponent Riley Akaba!" Melissa announced but stopped when she saw it wasn't Riley.

"Uh he grew taller."

She turned around and saw her assistant holding a sign. "Just what is going here?"

"Shinji vs Moon Shadow, this duel will be intense." Yuya said looking concerned.

Sibella saw this too.

"So the Ninja Moon Shadow is taking Riley's place that's good." She said looking relieved though her wasn't smiling.

End of chapter.


	20. Common Cause

Chapter 20: Common Cause

Moon Shadow drove out on the stadium.

"Who in the world is Moon Shadow?" Melissa asked. "Why is he replacing Riley but it seems that there's been a last minute switchoroo."

Moon Shadow drove to the starting line and so did Shinji.

"Typical Top Sider manuever, biding the rules to do whatever they want and whenever they want." Shinji said as he turned his attention the crowd. "you think hand picking is going to work, well this Common is going to tell you that the only thing you pick is fight!"

"My, how primetive." A woman commented. "What'd you expect from a Common?" A man asked coldly. "Listen we got to stand up to ourselves, its time we stop letting Top Siders re-write the rules on duels and on life, but we have no one to blame but ourselves cause we let Top Siders run over us."

The crowd that were Commons yelled out and booed.

"That is no way to win over the crowd, these fine folks didn't pay top dollar to hear you holler!" Melissa stated looking upset. "You can boo at me all you want but that won't stop me from telling me what it is, Top Siders treated us like garbage, for as long as I can remember, we Commons stood by and let them including trashing our dreams, however I will take back our future and turn yours upside down!" Shinji added looking determined.

Melissa did the face palm for a second. "Gosh take a look around this crowd came together as one to have some fun that's just what they did until you had to pout and holler!"

Yuya realized that Melissa was right. "Shinji you are really making the crowd hate."

"This guys is dramatic then we are." Raptor teased. ""I have to admit I kinda agree with him." Sibella said as she began to remember something from her past.

A flashback scene.

Sibella is shown to as young child.

"Look there's the human vampire!" A big tall boy exclaimed. "What is freak like her doing here?" A girl asked. "She might bite us."

"No kidding she's vampire despite her being part human." Another boy added. "One of these days she'll stalk us at night like what vampire would do."

Young Sibella was hurt yet angry.

"Just then her brother yuto stepped in.

"Back off you three she's not a complete vampire so lay off!" He ordered with angered face. "Whatever let's go." The big tall boy said as he and two friends walked away.

Sibella was crying. "(Its not fair I always get treated like this expect for my brother.)"

End of flashback.

"I remember the day I met Lulu and Shay." She said. "Lulu was kind to me and despite what she heard she treated me like a true friend."

Lulu approached her.

"Hi there I'm Lulu and its nice to meet you." She said offering her hand with a smile.

She remembered something else.

Sibella was being confronted by a big muscle man and two other men.

"Well its the vampire freak." The big muscle boy stated with a rough smile. "It is." The second boy said with a smirk. "She'll stalk us one day and we'll ready to take her down." The third boy added coldly.

Sibella gritted her teeth.

Then Shay stood beside her. "Leave her alone." He said with a cold stare.

Sibella looked up at Shay.

"Argh, let's go boys." The big muscle boy said scoffing off with his two friends.

"How about a duel?" Shay asked offering his hand showing a smile. "Oh." Sibella said blushing red as she slowly took his hand.

End of flashback.

Back at the High Council Room.

Declan was walking with Riley to meet with the High Coucil Members. "Riley stay right here while I talk with them."

Riley was shocked that his brother let go of his hand. "(I hope this isn't because of me.)" He thought looking concerned.

"Now remember all of you are here to have fun, so sit back and watch these two go into overdrive!" Melissa stated excitedly.

"I heard that you aren't happy with the change but I can be a sure that its for tournament." Declan explained. "It'd better be." Gray said sounding troubled. "Don't worry and consider the battle experience Moon Shadow his skills and rival will surpasss any other of the Lancers and he won't disappoint." Declan answered.

"(Does Declan think Moon Shadow is a better duelist than me?)" Riley asked himself.

"GET READY TO DUEL!" Melissa stated excitedly. "FIRE UP THE ACTION FIELD: CROSSOVER ACCELRATION!"

The Action Field was activated and Action Cards scattered then the countdown started.

"On your mark...get...set...GO!" Melissa added loudly.

Moon Shadow and Shinji drove off with speed.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both proclaimed in unison.

Shinji: 4000

Moon Shadow: 4000

"(Man one of them is going to lose and get sent the underground.)" Yuya thought. "(If Moon Shadow wins does meant Declan won't need me anymore?)" Riley asked himself.

"Someone is going to lose but the question is on who and how hard?" Jean asked and behind him was the mysterious old man.

"It is my turn with that honor I summon out Twiligth Ninja Shingetsu!"

Twilight Ninja Shingetsu Level 4 Attack 1500

"From my hand I activate the Spell: Ninjitsu of Art Hazy Shuriken whenever a card is added to my hand I can it to my graveyard to deal you 300 points of damage." The Ninja Lancer explained. "Go strike of the Ninja!"

Ninja spikes were fired at Shinji.

Shinji: 3700

"A ninja how thrilling." A woman commented looking amazed. "Ninja fantasic." A mustache man commented.

Moon Shadow snatched another Action Card. "Another Action Card and that means you'll take 300 points of damage!"

Shinji was hit again.

Shinji: 3400

"And again!"

Shinji was hit again.

Shinji: 3100

"Moon Shadow is hitting him hard than a frozen craw daddy!" Melissa commented. "I'm shelling off him throwing stars at me." Shinji mutttered as he drove closer to Moon Shadow.

The Ninja turned around and drove ahead missing the chance to get the Action Card.

"Shinji made Moon Shadow miss that Action Card!" Melissa proclaimed excitedly. "You may have silenced my moves but my damage is not done." Moon Shadow stated as he set a card facedown.

"Shinji took some serious damage so let's see if he can make a comeback." Melissa commented.

"I've been an underdog since I was born but underdogs know how to bite, its my move!" Shinji proclaimed as he drew from his deck. "I summon out Battle Wasp-Arbalest of teh Rapid Fire!"

Battle Wasp-Arbalest the Rapid Fire Level 4 Attack 1800

"Go buzz!"

Moon Shadow snatched an Action Card. "Still snatching Action Cards, well I'm still going to knock you around Ninja jerk, go Arbalest attack his Ninja!" Shinji commanded.

His Wasp fired its stinger.

"I activate the trap: Illusion Ninjitsu Art of the Hazy Toad, by sending this Action Card to the graveyard my Ninja gains 1000 more attack points." Moon Shadow explained.

Ninja Shingetsu caught the Wasp's stinger and threw back destroying the Wasp.

Shinji: 2400

Riley got worried.

"You may think that was a good move but when an Arbalest is destroyed I get to Special Summon another one from my hand!" Shinji explained.

Battle Wasp-Arbalest the Rapid Fire Level 4 Attack 1800

"I see like swarm when a bee falls another one goes in." Moon Shadow commented.

"My bees are like us Commons working together and make sure that the hive survives." Shinji answered.

The commons that were in the crowd were touched. "He's right we all pitched in to help each other." An old common man said.

"Now that the battle is over Shingetsu attack points go back to normal." Moon Shadow explained.

Twilight Ninja Shingetsu Attack 2500-1500

"Well I'm finished with all of my moves." Shinji said. "You speak of the strength of your people but let's put that to the test." Moon Shadow answered drawing from his deck. "Its my turn."

"If he wins then I lose." Riley said looking worried.

"I activate the Spell: Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication, with this I can Special Summon a Ninja Monster from my hand." Moon Shadow explained.

"If Moon Shadow wins then Declan will turn his back on me." Riley added worriedly.

"Show yourself Twilight Ninja Shingetsu!"

Twilight Ninja Shingetsu Level 4 Attack 1500

"None of your Ninja can beat my Arbalest." Shinji stated with confident. "Your words will have to wait I will attack but first I tribute the 2nd Ninja Shingetsu and Tribute Summon: Twilight Ninja Nichirin the Chunin!"

Twilight Ninja Nichirin the Chunin Level 6 Attack 2300

"Now slice Arbalest!" The Ninja Lancer commanded.

Ninja Nichirin sliced Arbalest with its blade and destroyed it.

Shinji: 1900

"Shinja must strike back or he'll lose like a jackrabbit on jetskates." Melissa stated.

"Like that'll chance anything cause when Arablest is destroyed another one is Summon from my hand." Shinji explained.

Battle Wasp-Arbalest the Rapid Fire Level 4 Attack 1800

"I end my turn." Moon Shadow said.

"Strike all you want but more of my Arablests will keep coming back." Shinji stated. "Just like how us Commons our monsteres represent us and we never back down!"

The Commons looked in amaze.

"You hear that Top Siders none of you all will never break our spirit!"

"I'm not her to fight anything." Moon Shadow answered firmly. "Top Siders never had to fight anything they treated everything like trash and we're sick of it!" Shinji spoke as he drew from his deck. "Its time to make the Top Siders feel the sting of what Commons feel like, I summon the Tuner Monster: Battle Wasp- Sting the Poison!"

Battle Wasp-Sting the Poison Level 2 Attack 400

"Battle Wasp-Sting the Poison tunes with Level 4 Arbalest the Rapid Fire, feed your wings, bring your sting, unite and fight!"

2+4=6

"I Synchro Summon: Battle Wasp-Halberd the Charge!"

Battle Wasp-Halberd the Charge Level 6 Attack 2500

"That's a monster that can give a horse rider a run for his money!" Melissa commented.

"Halberd the Charge take out his Ninja Shingetsu!" Shinji commanded.

"Don't be so sure." Moon Shadow said as he dashed off his Runner and snatched an Action card then got back on his Runner. "I send an action card to the graveyard to increase Shingetsu's attack points."

Twilight Ninja Shingetsu Attack 1500-2500

"Think that'll work it won't cause thanks to Halberd's ability it cuts your monster's attack points in half." Shinj explained.

Twilight Ninja Shingetsu Attack 2500-1250

"What?" Moon Shadow asked in shock.

His Ninja was destroyed.

Moon Shadow was sent flying but kept hold on his Runner.

Moon Shadow: 2750

"Shinji just cut Moon Shadow a heap of pie!" Melissa stated in surprise.

"You tried to use increase your Ninja's attack points to stop but it backfired then you take some heavy damage." Shinji stated as he set a card facedown. "Top Siders everywhere should take what just happened to you as sign of what's coming to them."

"Is that Common still jabbering on?" A Top Sider glasses man asked. "Beats me." A bearded chin man answered.

"Now hold your tongue talking trash to the audience is a no show!" Melissa said lecturing the Commoner. "This tournament is called the Friendship Cup and its for nothing you know."

"She's right, your Runner isn't a tool for your anger." Moon Shadow stated agreeing with the reporter's statment. "Heh, aren't Ninjas suppose to be silent, I guess Ninja training aren't what they used to be, no a days anyone behind a mask can be someone's puppet." Shinji remarked.

Moon Shadow was shocked at what he heard. "That's right your Ninjas just tell people what you tell them do." Shinji added coldly.

This hit nerve to Moon Shadow. "How dare you talk that way of the Ninja!"

"I've never seen Moon Shadow so angry before." Riley said looking shocked. "Ninjas aren't puppets nobody controls us we act as we are desired." Moon Shadow commented angrily. "Right now my desire is to unleash my Ninja Power on you!"

Moon Shadow drew from his deck. "You insulted my Ninja strategy I will show no mercy, I tribute Twilight Ninja Nichirin the Chunin."

His Ninja Chunin vanshied. "This will be the mark of your end, I summon the great of Ninja: Twilight Ninja Getsuga the Shogun!"

Twilight Ninja Getsuga the Shogun Level 8 Attack 2000

"I look forward to taking it out." Shinji said confidently. "I'd like to you see you try by switching Shogun into Defense Mode, I can bring back two Ninja Shingetsu." Moon Shadow explained.

2x Twiligth Ninja Shingetsu Level 4 Attack 1500

"With these they'll protect Shogun from your monsters attacks." Moon Shadow added.

"Shinji is in a tougher fix than a pig in a lou how." Melissa commented. "With those Ninjas out his game is tied."

"Oh great." Shinji moaned in frustration.

"Even if he can figure a way to destroy those two Shingetsus he'll have to deal with next Shogun who has 3000 Defense points." Melissa added.

"I send another Action Card to the graveyard to activate the effect Hazy Shuriken and deal you 300 points of damage." Moon Shadow declared as Shinji was hit again.

Shinji: 1600

Shinji's runner began spinning around. "This is getting kinda old."

He began to remember something. "(The odds are stacked against me like they always have.)"

A flashback scene.

Shinja was a boy with other children and three black suited men spoke to them.

"This building is coming down so pack your things up before you all get demoded with it." One of the black suited men warned.

"Back then when I was a kid the only home I had was torn down and I had to survive on the streets." Shinji said.

End of flashback

"(I can tell your story is full of sadness I feel your pain but that doesn't mean I'll let you win the duel.)" Moon Shadow thought snatching another Action Card.

Shinji was hit again. "Ugh, stop it."

Shinji: 1300

"I'll do it again!"

Shinjia was hit by the Ninja Star blade.

Shinji: 1000

Shinja remembered something else.

Another Flashback.

"I remember when I was kid I dueled against a snobby Top Sider kid." He said.

Shinji as a boy was defeated and Top Sider boy who was taller approached him then Shinji handed him a card.

"You tried to win with this card, come back when you get real cards." The Top Sider boy remarked harshly and threw the card back on the ground. "But since you're a Common that won't happen, hah hah."

Young Shinji gritted his teeth. "Top Siders would push me over and over but I would get back up again and again, I never backed down." Shinji spoke out loud.

"Shinji has been going through hard times." Yuya said undertandin the common's life.

"Just like me how I was treated like a monster." Sibella said as she cliched her hands into fists.

"We'll stand up for ourselves!" A man said out loud.

"Top Siders trashed us all!" A woman protested.

"If Shinji can fight then so can we!" Another man stated out loud. "We can go on living like this!"

"Everyday and life Top Siders treated me like if I was trash, as if we were all trash I'd say no more we stand together and take these Top Siders down, I no longer want to survive I want to live on!" Shinji spoke with pride.

The Commons cheered loudly.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Shinji proclaimed as he drove up the wall and looked down at people that were Commons. "WE WILL UNITE AND FIGHT!"

"UNITE AN FIGHT, UNITE AND FIGHT, UNITE AND FIGHT!" The Commons chanted excitedly.

Shinji snatched an Action Card and got back on the road.

"UNITE AND FIGHT, UNITE AND FIGHT, UNITE AND FIGHT, UNITE AND FIGHT!" THE crowd continued chanting excitedly.

"Your speech won't change the outcome of this duel!" Moon Shadow declared as he jumped off his Runner snatching another Action Card. "My strategy is perfect cause you'll take more 300 points of damage!"

"Not this time I activate the Action Spell: Stand Up which will stop your card's effect and ending your turn." Shinji explained.

Moon Shadow gasped.

"You see now that you're not just dueling me?" Shinji asked. "What did you say?" Moon Shadow asked with glare.

Shinj turned his attention to his Common friends. "NOW IS OUR CHANCE TO UNITE AND FIGHT!"

The Commons cheered.

"WE DRAW!" Shinji proclaimed drawing from his deck. "Together we will win this duel and make things change."

The Commons cheered again.

"We activate the Spell: Summoning Swarm, with this we can summon a Battle Wasp from my graveyard for every monster on your side, you have three so I can Special Summon three Battle Wasps, so I bring two Arablest and the Tuner Monster Sting the Poison!"

2x Battle Wasp-Arablest of Rapid Fire Level 4 Attack 1800

Battle Wasp-Sting the Poison Level 2 Attack 300

"SHINJI, SHINJI, SHINJI, SHINJI!" The Commons chanted.

This made Top Siders a bit nervous.

"Director we don't have enough Security to handle this." A female worker stated. "Let them have their fun it won't last for long." Jean replied looking unphased. "Shinji has this crowd all riled up." Yuya said looking concenred.

"He's got the Commons all ready for combat." Sibella said.

"Now I activater Sting the Poison ability by tributing one Battle Wasp, Twilight Shingetsu lose its special ability." Shinji explained.

One of the Ninja Shingetsus was effected.

"That means we're allowed to attack."

Battle Wasp-Arablest attacked the ineffected Ninja Shingetsu and destroyed it.

Moon Shadow: 2450

"Halberd slice and dice the other Shingetsu!"

Halberd slashed the last Shingetsu with its spear blade and destroyed it.

Moon Shadow: 1450

"Shogun has 3000 defense points so you can't destory it!" Moon Shadow stated.

"No problem cause I activate the Trap: Ugrent Tuning this allows me to Synchro Summon during the Battle." Shinji explained. "NO!" Moon Shadow exclaimed in shock.

"Sting the Poison tunes Halberd the Charge and Arablest the Rapid Fire, let's show these Top Siders we can bring the sting!"

2+4+6=12

"WE SYNCHRO SUMMON: Level 12 Battle Wasp-Ballista the Armageddon!"

Battle Wasp-Ballista the Armageddon Level 12 Attack 3000

"Now we activate its Special ability for every Battle Wasp I banish from my Graveyard, your monster loses 500 attack and Defense points." Shinji explained. "Since we're banishing 5 your Shogun loses 2500 defense and attack points."

Twilight Ninja Getsuga Shogun Defense 3000-500

"Now is your chance to beat him." Riley whispered smiling a bit.

"Now Ballista the Armageddon attack Getsuga the Shogun!" Shinji commmanded.

His Battle Wasp Armageddon fired a big stinger.

"Here's the kick off Armageddon can still deal you damage even if your monster is in Defense mode."

The Stinger fired straight through Shogun and was destroyed.

Moon Shadow: 0

Moon Shadow's runner crashed but he jumped off and was unharmed.

"The winner of the second match is Shinji!" Melissa announced excitedly. "Don't waste your breat celebrating make a change!" Shinji stated.

"Maybe things will change for the better at least I hope so." Crow said.

Moon Shadow looked at the Action Card he snatched which was Evasion and then vanished from his hand.

"This duel is start of uh, a rebellion." Melissa stated nervously.

"That was rather overstated the Commons are just letting out some steam but there's no to worry about." Jean said glancing at the dark figure behind him.

"Three of your Lancers lost in a row." Gray said sounding disappointed. "Unlike Sibella she won her duel." Azul said. "Yes, Moon Shadow will be sent the underground just as I planned." Declan said which got Riley's attention.

End of Chapter.


	21. A Concerted Effort

Chapter 21: A Concerted Effort

"CONFLICT, CONFLICT, CONFLICT, CONFLICT!" The Common people chanted loudly.

This got some of the Top Siders worried and little scared.

"Oh this Friendship Cup doesn't sound very friendly anymore." Melissa said looking concerned.

Jack wasn't liking this either.

Melissa shook her head and smiled nervously. "Ok let's get up to our next match, here he is: CHOJIRO THE HERO!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Hero Commoner drove out.

"These new Duel Runners are fancy." He muttered. "Back then we dueld on bcycles."

"This guy was a Hero in the Commons I wonder if he learned some new tricks." Melissa stated.

Yuya was watching this.

Chojiro drove to the starting line and raised his right arm.

"I've been locked up for 10 whole years but I've missed you all, CHIJIRO IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!" He proclaimed excitedly as the crowd cheered.

He began to think about Yuya.

"(I have you and your cellmates to thank for that, you helped me remember that Dueling was fun and two friends risked everything for me.)" He thought.

he remembered his two assitants helped him escape from the guards from the Falicity.

End of flashback.

"(I owe them everything including a win.)" He thought with determination.

"Facing our Senior dreamer is Zuzu Boyle the Dueling Diva!" Melissa announced.

"Zuzu is dueling him?" Yuya exclaimed in shock.

Yugo, Celina, Dennis, and Declan heard this even some of Shay's comrades: Katt, Sibella, Leonardo, and Jenna.

"Alright Zuzu remember everything I taught you on the gas don't finish last." Yugo commented. "Zuzu is going to zig-zig to a win." Dennis commented. "Somebody call my agent." Sylvio grumbled.

"I wonder how well she'll duel against that old timer." Leonardo said looking curious. "If Zuzu loses then she'll be sent the underground but if she wins then Chojiro will be sent there." Sibella said. "I'm not who to cheer for but this duel will get intense." Katt commented.

Zuzu drove next the Chojiro and gazed off to the building of the High Council wondering about her friend Yuya.

This got yuya worried. "Oh no if she lose then she'll be sent to the underground."

He got up and bang his hands on the door to his room.

"Hey, let me out I won't let my friends duel each other!"

He stopped himself shaking in anger.

"This is should to be a dowsy duel the newbie Zuzu Boyle taking on the Hero Common Chojiro!" Melissa announced.

Yuya went back to big screen. "(This couldn't be worse cause it doesn't matter who loses because of them will be sent to Undergound.)"

"(I got to show my friends that dreams can come true." Chojiro thought as he glanced at the girl. "(Pity I will have to defeat and sent you to the underground.)"

He put his hand to his mouth. "I'm sorry my lady."

Zuzu heard him. "Excuse what you are apologizing for?"

"Let's fire up the Action Field spell: CROSSOVER ACCELRATION!" Melissa announced excitedly.

The Action Field activated and the Action cards were scattered. "Action Cards Disburst!"

Their Duel Runners were activated. "DUEL MODE ENGAGED AUTO PILOT ACTIVATED!"

The countdown started.

"On your marks...get set...GO!" Melissa declared.

They both drove off fast.

Zuzu screamed at this.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both proclaimed but Zuzu was startled at the speed.

Yugo did face palm. "Oh she needs training wheels."

"That was funny." Katt giggled. "I must Duel Runners are diffcult." Jenna said.

"(How am I going to duel when the only thing driving me nuts is wondering about Yuya.)" She thought looking worried. "Chojiro is in the lead so he gets to go first!" Melissa stated excitedly.

"My apology but I must win!" He proclaimed as he drew from his deck. "From my hand I summon Cardian Flower Pine!"

Cardian Flower Pine Level 1 Attack 100

"I activate Flower Cardian Pine with Crane' special ability it knocks my Pine to the curve!"

Flower Cardian Pine with Crane Level 1 Attack 2000

"Since Pine with Crane was successfully summoned I draw another card." Hero Chojiro explained as he drew a card from his deck. "But this isn't a Cardian Monster so its sent to the graveyard."

He inserted the card he drew to his graveyard. "Its your turn young lady."

"Now its time for Ms Boyle to battle." Melissa stated.

"(I hope Yuya is ready to see my Deja duel.)" She thought hopefully. "Here I go since you have a monster but I don't I Special Summon Solo the Melodious Songstress!"

Solo the Melodious Songstress Level 4 Attack 1600

"She can't attack this turn but now I summon Opera the Melodious Diva from my hand!"

Opera the Melodious Diva Level 4 Attack 2300

"Those moves sound like out of town." Melissa commented. "First she summmons out a monster with fewer attack points than Pine with Crane then she summons another Diva but can't attack."

"I activate the Continuous Spell: Fortissmo this allows me to increase a Meldious Monster an extra 600 attack points until my next turn!"

Chojiro didn't flinch."

"So that's music to my Songstress' ear."

Solo the Melodious Songstress Attack 1600-2200

"Now Songtress take out Pine with Crane!"

Songstress let out a muscial sonic and destroyed the Cardian Flower Monster.

Chojiro: 3800

"That's a hit!" Melissa commented seemingly impressed.

"More like a one hit wonder!" Sylivo remarked. "She took his monster in one turn but I have feeling Chojiro will comeback." Katt said. "Be careful." Yuya said.

"That' it for now." Zuzu said.

"Not bad and I'm sorry." Chojiro said. "He's apolgizing again." Zuzu said looking confused. "Wonder why he is."

"I draw!" Chojiro proclaimed drawing from his deck. "From my hand I activate the Spell: Card Regeneration, which lets me Special Summon a Flower Cardian Monster from my graveyard, Bloom again Flowre Cardian Pine with Crane!"

Flower Cardian Pine with Crane Level 1 Attack 2000

"Next I activate the Spell: Sneaky Sneak, my Pine with Crane's level increases to 2."

Flower Cardian Pine with Crane Level 1-2

"Then I draw from my deck again." Chojiro added as he put his hand on his deck. "(If I draw the card I need then its beginning of the end for her but I must have the courage to play it."

He draw from his deck. "I DRAW!"

He looked at what he drew. "I'M SORRY!"

"I'm sorry that you're sorry." Zuzu said still wonderin what he's apologizing for. "I activate the Spell: Super Koykoy!" Hero Chojiro proclaimed.

"That's not good." Jenna said looking a bit concerned. "Its game over." Sylvio commented remembering that card. "That's the Spell that almost defeated Yuya." Dennis said. "Zuzu." Yuya said worried recoginizing the spell. "with this I can draw three new cards if one of them is a Flower Cardian then I can Special Summon them." Choijiro explained.

This made Zuzu gasp. "If they're not then I have to sent them to the graveyard and take 1000 points of damage." Hero Chojiro added as he snapped his finger and drew his first card. "I draw!"

He looked at what he drew. "Yes, its Flower Cardian."

The crowd gasped in shock.

"I draw my 2nd card!" He said drawing his 2nd and looking at it. "A 2nd Flower Cardian."

The crowd gasped again.

"Now Card number 3!" Hero Chojiro proclaimed drawing his last card and looked at it. "A Cardian indeed.'

Melissa sat up in surprise. "Well rock my socks Hero Chojiro went three to three!"

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"That's right I did!" Chojiro stated as he shut his eyes. "Hero Chojiro is back I Special Summon out: Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon, Paulownia with Phoenix, and Willow with Calligrapher!"

Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon Level 8 Attack 2000

Flower Cardian Paulownia with Phoenix Level 8 Attack 2000

Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher Level 8 Attack 2000

"However the ones I Summoned have their attack points dropped to zero and their levels decrease to 2."

Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon Level 8-2

Flower Cardian Paulownia with Phoenix Level 8-2

Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher Level 8-2

"That may sound terrible to your ears but this is great news to me cause I can now Synchro Summon!"

His Monster began to tune.

"Behold dueling at its very best, dueling at its most powerful!" Chojiro chanted.

2+2+2+2=8

"I Synchro Summon: Rise Level 8 Flower Cardian Lightshower!"

Flower Cardian Lightshower Level 8 Attack 3000

The crowd went wild with excitement.

"Now Ligthshower rain down on that Songstress!" Chojiro commanded.

"This doesn't look good." Zuzu said worriedly just as she noticed something up ahead. "That looks good its an Action Card."

She leaned to the right down and snatched the Action Card. "I'm playing the Action Card: Flight which lets my Songstress sorrow by 600 extra attack points!"

Solo the Melodious Songstress Attack 2200-2800

"I though that was going to be Zuzu's Swan song but she's just getting warmed up." Melissa commented. "Excuse me!" Zuzu called as she drove on the wall and went for another Action Card.

"Oh no!" Chojiro exclaimed in shock.

Zuzu managed to snatch the Action Card. "Talk about a charge topping move!" Melissa exclaimed in surprise.

"Way to put the zone in Zuzu!" Yugo cheered excitedly. "I snagged another Take Flight which will give Songstress another 600 attack points!" Zuzu proclaimed.

Solo the Melodious Songstress Attack 2800-3400

"Songstress is now more powerfull than Lightshower!" Melissa stated. "Oh yeah!" Chojiro exclaimed as he drove ahead. "Well two can play it that game!"

He drove closer the wall and snatched an Action Card.

"I play the Action Spell: Miracle, My monster is safe and the damage I take is cut in half!"

His Lightshower blocked Songstress attack using its umbrella.

Chojiro: 3600

"Impressive young lady, you really know how to hang tough." He praised. "When I duel for one reason, to wow to the crowd." Zuzu replied. "I admire the fire in your eyes but its a shame I have to extingush it." Chojiro said as he drove ahead of her glancing at her. "When you draw a card you'll take 1500 points of damage so sorry cause losing is in the cards."

"Looks like Zuzu is in the hung tide!" Melissa commented. "I maybe down but I will keep fighting all the way!" Zuzu proclaimed as she drew from her deck. "This girl is sure has got guts!" Meliss commented seemingly impressed.

"As promised my Lightshower deals you 1500 points of damage." Chojiro stated.

His Lightshower unleashed a lightning bolt from its umbrella and hit Zuzu.

Zuzu: 2500

"I'd admire you for not giving up and what is it that's keeping you going?" Chojiro asked. "I'm sending a message to friend of mine." Zuzu replied.

Chojiro looked at her to listen more. "I know he's feeling pretty down but for losing his duel but he has to remember why he duels."

Yuya was touched by this.

"I want to remind him that us Dueltainers, that its always showtime!" Zuzu proclaimed as she pointed up into the air. "IT'S TIME I TAKE CENTER STAGE!"

Yuya gasped at this in surprise.

Chojiro was surprised by this as he remembered those words. "Those words sound familiar."

He remembered that Yuya said that when he dueled him at the facility. "ITS TIME FOR ME TO TAKE CENTER STAGE!"

"Could this be the girl that Yuya was looking for?" He asked himself.

"Now I'll tribute this duet to summon out a whole new monster." Zuzu declared as her Monsters went into the air higher. "She'll blow you away with her muscial talen!"

Her monsters then vanishied. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, magically appearing in there place is: Mozarta the Melodious Diva!"

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra Level 8 Attack 2600

"By hitting the perfect note, her ability lets me Special Summon another Melodious Monster!"

Mozarta stretched out her right arm and her hand glowed.

"I Special Summon: Aria the Melodious Diva let your voice re cap for the crowd to hear!"

Aria the Melodious Diva Level 4 Attacl 1600

"Zuzu is putting on a show for the ages." Dennis commented. "This singing act has got me singing the blues and seeing red!" Sylvio exclaimed in fury.

"Thansk to my Continuous Spell Fortimisso Mozarta gains an extra 600 attack points." Zuzu explained.

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra Attack 2600-3200

"When more points comes more check on her glittery dress!" Zuzu proclaimed.

"That Zuzu girl duels with style." A girl commented seemingly impressed. "She's got the glamm to slam." Another girl added.

"GO ZUZU!" A Man cheered excitedly.

"This crowd is rooting for... ZUZU, YOU GO!" Melissa cheered happily. "Mozarta let out your monster powerful sir rein, GET SET TO FEEL ONE OUT!" Zuzu proclaimed excitedly.

Yuya was astonished at this. "Zuzu you are a hit."

Chojiro began to stand on his Runner. "You know I can be entertaining too."

He leaped up to an Action Card.

"Let your breeze out!" Zuzu commanded.

Mozarta swung her wand just as Chojiro snatched the Action card. "I play Evasion this lets my monster dodge your attack!"

"What a move!" Melissa exclaimed in amazingly surprised. "Amazing Dueltaining Yuya would be proud." Chojiro commented with a smile.

Zuzu gasped at what he said. "(He knows Yuya.)"

"To be honest I'm a huge fan of yours so what else you got, anymore muscial moves?" Chojior asked. "Since my Melodious Maestra missed her attack Aria's ability activates and deals you 800 points of damage." Zuzu replied as Aria let out muscial sonicwaves.

Choijiro was hit.

Chijiro: 2800

"How is that does it give you a kiss of the goosebumps?" Zuzu asked. "You're watching, right Yuya?"

Yuya gasped at this.

"Now hear this I activate the Spell: Piping Pipe which I equip to Mozarta and it'll shut down your monster's special ability then Mozarta gains that amount to her attack points." Zuzu explained.

"What the what?" Chojiro asked. "Pretty sweet, Zuzu won't be taking damage from Lightshower's effect anymore." Dennis stated looking impressed.

"I hate to admit it but that was a good move." Leonardo said despite not smiling. "I end my turn." Zuzu declared.

Chojiro turned his head away and grinned. "I'M UP!"

He looked at what he drew. "I play the Spell: Super All in, it returns Lightshower to my Extra Deck, now for the real entertainment, I'm bringing back the Monsters I used to Synchro Summon!"

Zuzu was surprised at this and remembered what he used.

"Come back Flower Cardian Pine with Crane, Zebra Grass with Moon, Paulowina iwth Phoenix, and Willow with Calligrapher!

Flower Cardian Pine with Crane Level 1 Attack 2000

Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon Level 8-2 Attack 2000

Flower Cardian Paulowina with Phoenix Level 12-2 Attack 2000

Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher level 8-2 Attack 2000

"Next I draw a card from my deck and if that's a Flower Cardian I can Special Summon another Level 2 Monster however if that card isn't then all my monsters are destroyed and I take damage equal to half of their attack points." Chojiro explained. "This a gambling for Choijiro if he doesn't get the card he needs then his goose as good as cook!" Melissa exclaimed.

"On with the show." Chojiro said as he put his hand on his deck. "(It all comes down on this draw let us see what fate has for our futures.)"

He drew from his deck and looked at what card he drew. "I'M SO SORRY ZUZU!"

Zuzu gasped again hearing him apologize again.

"I drew Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain!"

Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain Level 2 Attack 2000

"That makes 5 Level 2 Cardian Monsters!" Yuya exclaimed. "Sounds like this going his way." Katt commented. "Zuzu better be careful." Jenna said despite not looking worried. "Level 2 Willow with Calligrapher Tunes with Level 2 Cherry Blossom with Curtain, Zebra Grass with Moon, Pine with Crane, and Paulownia with Phoenix!" Chojiro delcared.

His monsters began to tune.

"Behold as high blinded fiends become one frigging of light!"

2+2+2+2+2=10

"I Synchro Summon: Flower Cardian Light Flare!"

Flower Cardian Light Flare Level 10 Attack 5000

"5000 attack points!" Zuzu exclaimed in shock. "If Flare attacks Aria then its all over." Chojiro stated. "Wrong cause Piping Piper allows you to attack only Mozarta." Zuzu replied. "I am, well then sorry, Light Flare attack and take out Mozarta!" Choijro commanded.

Zuzu gasped but then noticed an Action card ahead.

She drove towards it and leaned down to her left sliding and snatching the Action Card.

The crowd cheered wildly with excitement.

"I activate the Action Card: Overpass, when our monsters battle their attack points switch." Zuz explained.

"I activate Light Flare's ability which negates your Spell and slices it to pieces." Chojiro explianed as the Overpass Action Card was sliced to pieces. "Now destroy Mozarta!"

Light Flare fired a bunch of energy beams from its bells and destroyed Maestra.

Zuzu: 700

"Light Flare ability can't be touched by Magic cards so those action cards won't be any help to you for the rest of this duel." Chojiro explained. "Making a comeback just got harder." Yuya commented in worry.

"Zuzu's turn around just turned around again and she's in trouble with capital T!" Melissa stated. "(Well I'm turning the T into a W.)" Zuzu thought as she put her hand on her deck. "Its time to glore this crowd!"

She drew from her deck and looked at what she drew. "I summon out Sporano the Melodious Songstress!"

Sporano the Melodious Songstress Level 4 Attack 1400

"My Sporano lets me Fusion Summon with Aria!"

"Lucky seems that this duel was hung on by that draw and you got just what you needed." Chojiro said.

"I fuse Sporano the Melodious Songstress with Aria, together they'll sing a sadsation duet to form a even more Melodious Monster, I Fusion Summon: Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir Level 6 Attack 1000

"She can Fusion Summon, my my," Jean said.

"Man, how I hate that method." Leonardo grumbled. "The one summoning method that took my family and my poor cats away from me." Katt said hissing angrily.

"Bloom Diva take out his Light Flare!" Zuzu commanded. "Is Zuzu insane, why would she attack with her monster that's weaker than Chojiro's monster?" Melissa asked looking puzzled. "Cause Bloom Diva can't be destroyed when it battles a Monster that is Special Summoned and Chojiro takes the damage I would've taken instead." Zuzu explained as her Bloom Diva let out its musical shout. "Plus Light Flare is destroyed."

"Its over!" Melissa exclaimed.

"No its not cause Light Flare also shuts down your Bloom Diva's ability!" Chojiro explained as his Flare blocked Diva's attack. "It seems Zuzu's move was flat down so Chojiro stays on top." Melissa commented.

"Not for long." Zuzu said as she drove up the wall and snatched an Action Card then looked at it. "(Here I go.)"

"She must have a strategy." Jenna said.

"I play the Action Spell: Overpass!" Zuzu delcared.

"Didn't I tell you you can't play Spells against me?" Chojiro asked as Overpass was sliced into pieces. "I wonder if that helme is too tight cause Zuzu should know that there's no point of playing Action Cards." Melissa commented. "Its over young lady." Chojiro said. "No its not cause I'm getting warmed up." Zuzu replied.

"Say what?" Hero Chijiro said looking confused. "I send Score the Melodious Diva to the graveyard to activate her special ability, by banishing two copies of the same spell card, activate its effect." Zuzu explained. "Do your thing Score!"

Score appeared and created a green glowing bridge which Zuzu drove on. "So your Light Flare can't do nothing to stop it, due the effect of Overpass when our monsters battle both their attack points are swapped."

Bloom Diva the Melodius Choir Attack 1000-5000

Flower Cardian Light Flare Attack 5000-1000

Zuzu drove behind Chojiro. "Bloom Diva attack Flower Cardian Light Flare, Reflect Shout!"

Her Bloom Diva let out its musical shout and destroyed Light Flare.

Chojiro: 0

"Its over and one of the comeback victories ever Zuzu has won this duel!" Melissa announced excitedly. "I won." Zuzu said driving aside the road looking surprised.

"ZUZU!" Yugo cheered excitedly. "You did Zuzu way to go." Yuya said with a smile and tears in his eyes.

"I figured she'd win." Jenna said despite not smiling. "Hmph, she got lucky." Leonardo commented coldly. "She did well for a Fusion Freak." Katt remarked.

Chojiro appraoched her. "Congratulations young lady."

"Thank you, so do you know my friend Yuya?" Zuzu asked.

Chojiro bend down to her ear. "I suspect he's more than just a friend."

This made Zuzu's face go red and she whacked the Hero Common in the chin.

"Now, now, sorry." She said hiding the fan behind her back.

The crowd cheered happily.

"The Duel is the same as life my friends, somedays you win somedays you lose but what's important that you all enjoy the journey!" Chojiro announced as he took off his Turbo Suit.

"Now I must go."

Zuzu smiled. "(Well Yuya this duel wants you swing into Action.)"

"Thanks Zuzu and I hope I can awesome just like you are." Yuya commented with a smile.

End of Chapter.


	22. A Gift of Grit

Chapter 22: A Gift of Grit

"Zuzu I'm proud of you though I know your win should cheer me up but my mind still thinking about my loss to Jack Atlas and now Chojiro is sent the Underground." Yuya said sadly.

Fireworks exploded everywhere and crowd went wild with cheers.

"Sounds like the last duel has you all yankering for more Monsters and Mayhems!" Melissa stated excitedly. "So I got great news there is more sit back in your saddles and get ready for more dueling!"

The high council room.

"I've thinking about my idea and I would like to see Katt after this next duel." White Taki said. "Why her?" Declan asked. "Can you explain your idea first?" Azul asked.

"Yes, after this next duel I would like Katt to duel against a Duelist I arranged." White Taki answered. "What kind of duelist did you find?" Gray asked.

A image of man with brown hair stood. "Allow me to present Dan Nicholas, he's one of the Top Sider Duelists and a pro." White Taki explained as he looked down at the Leo President and leader of the Lancers. "So Declan would it be ok for your cat girl Lancer to duel."

"I have nothing against so its alright with me." Declan replied firmly.

"From yours truly!" Sylvio said looking syked up. "Come on, come on." Yugo said hopefully. "Presenting the last match of the day..." Melissa began to say as she felt a tap on her.

It one of the stadium guards handing her a piece of paper and she looked at it.

"Hmm, I see." She said reading the note. "Anyway like I said here are the duelists that Tony and Celina!"

"Celina?" Zuzu said looking shocked.

"Let's hope she brought her A game cause she's going up against the Common fastest super star Tony!" Melissa announced.

"Guess they're saving the best for last lame-o's." Sylvio said in disappointment. "Oh well guess I get the day off then." Dennis said sitting on his bed. "No problem I'll just do the next best thing." Yugo said as he fell on his bed. "Get some shut eye and relaxing then napping."

"Yes, Tony is one of us Common when he wins he'll show those Top Siders that we're a force to be recognized." Shinji said with determination.

In the Director's room.

The Mysterious old man Sergey growled impatiently. "You think you should be the one out there, am I right?" Roget asked. "Well that'll happen in no time you see if Celina is the duelist I think she is then she'll win and keeping winning to all the way to the finals and her ranks rise so will her popularity."

Celina was being escorted by Sam.

Jean had black knight in his hand. "That's when you will crush her and Jack Atlas too."

"Now everyone I have another announcement after the duel between Celina and Tony, we're going to have a bonus duel!" Melissa announced excitedly.

"Another bonus duel?" Yuya asked in surprise. "However I will announce the two duelists that after the duel between Celina and Tony is over." Melissa added.

"Wonder what two duelists are going at it this time." Zuzu said looking curious. "This should be interesting." Leonardo said.

"It must be one of my comrades that aren't competiting." Shay said realization.

"I see another bonus duel that sounds interesting but anyway when two the best Top Siders duelists are no more all of the people's spirits will be crushed." Jean said putting his white knight on his chestboard.

"If Celina loses then she'll meet the same fate as Gong and Chojiro, she'll be taking to the garbage dump banished and locked away." Yuya said in worry. "THAT'S BIG LIE, HEY YOU HEAR ME YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS TOURNAMENT NOW COME ON I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

Celina had her Lunalight Cat Dancer on the field while Tony had three copies Arcfiend Zombie Skull.

"Right now Tony is in the driver seat, can Celina fight off his fright full fiends?" Melissa asked.

Lunalight Cat Dancer Level 7 Attack 2400

Archfiend Zombie-Skull Level 6 Attack 2500

"My turn here it goes!" Celina declaring drawing from her deck. "First up I summon Lunalight Purple Butterfly!"

Lunalight Purple Butterfly Level 3 Attack 1000

"Next I activate the Spell: Polymerization, now I can fuse Lunalight Cat Dancer with Purple Butterfly, by combiding the reflexes of a fierce feline, and fluttering fury of a nighttime huntress, I create new Luna legend!"

Her monster began to fuse together.

I Fusion Summon: Now appear sleeping creature of the night and ready those sharp claws, Lunalight Panther Dancer is on the prowl!"

Lunalight Panther Dancer Level 8 Attack 2800

"MEOW, That monster's paws are nothing to sneeze about, you know what being stuck in a room with that thing!" Melissa stated.

The crowd was confused yet silent what she meant. "What I'm allergic to cats, darn that danderuff." She muttered. "Excellent good move Celina, you're on your way." Jean praised.

"Your Panther is about to take a permented cat nap cause I activate the Trap: Bottomless Trap Hole!" Tony proclaimed.

A big hole appeared in front of Panther Dancer and monster came out.

Celina drove pass the big hole. "Wrong cause Panther Dancer can't be destroyed by your card effects."

"Uh oh." Tony said worriedly. "There's more where that came from cause you're in double trouble." Celina added. "What do you mean by that?" Tony asked. "You'll see soon so Panther Dancer attack one of the Zombie Skulls!" Celina commanded.

Panther Dancer swung one of its blades and unleahed a cat claw and attacked one of Tony's Archfiend Zombie-Skulls.

Tony: 2700

"You cut my life points down but that won't stop me cause thanks to the Zombie Heart Equip Spell when a Zombie Type Monster battles a monster with higher attack points you take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Tony explained. "So this duel is over."

"Don't think so, remember when I said you were in double trouble?" Celina asked. "Well here it comes!"

"Wait you don't mean..." Tony began to ask. "My Panther Dancer can attack twice so it'll destroy your monster this time." Celina answered.

Archfiend Zombie-Skull was destroyed by Panther Dancer.

Tony: 2400

"When Panther Warrior destroys your Zombie Heart Spell it gains 200 extra attack points." Celina added.

Lunalight Panther Dancer Attack 2800-3000

"What good will 200 extra attack points do?" Tony asked. "Your Panther can't attack anymore."

"Oh but it can see she can't just attack twice in a row she can attack all of your monsters twice." Celina repiled. "Tony." Shinji said looking shocked his friend was going to be defeated. "So Panther Dancer take out his two Skulls and win us this duel!" Celina commanded.

"Celina showed what she can do but I gave up my chance." Riley muttered sadly. "WE HAVE OUR WINNER ITS CELINA YOU GO GIRL!" Melissa cheered excitedly. "Your purr-fect in every way, I can't wait to see more of your moves and now for our bonus duel."

an image of man appeared. "Here is the Knight in shining Armor Dan Nicholas!"

"He must be a duelist using Warrior Types." Yuya said. "This should be good." Yugo said looking interested too.

"Here is his opponent another girl who is very cute and here the young cutie cat girl: Katt!" Melissa announced.

Katt's image showed up.

"Did she say Katt?" Zuzu asked. "Oh that crazy cat girl gets to duel instead of me." Sylvio whined. "Do your best Katt." Leonardo said. "She better be careful we don't know what kind of stratgies this Dan uses." Jenna said looking concerned.

Katt was escorted by Sam too while Dan was escorted by a differen escort worker.

Katt made it to her Duel Runner and so did Dan.

They all drove out and crowd cheered.

Katt's face was revealed. "whoa she's cute." A boy said blushing red with a goofy grin. "Hubba hubba." A man said in a goofy tone. "I wonder if she's got a boyfriend." Another boy said drooling a bit.

"Its Dan Nicholas!" A woman exclaimed. "Oh that Knight in shining Armor is here!" Another woman added excitedly.

Katt drove to the starting line.

"This Duel Runner is hard but I have to give my all." She said looking determined.

Just then Dan drove next to her at the starting line. "Hey, cutie." He said waving his hand with a grin. "So your name is Katt huh?"

"Yes sir." Katt replied with a nod. "I must say you look very cute." Dan commented with a grin and blushing red.

"Now duelists start your engines!" Melissa proclaimed excitedly.

They did as the countdown started.

"On your marks...get set...GO!"

They both drove off fast.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both proclaimed in unison.

Katt: 4000

Cx5

Dan: 4000

Cx5

Dan manage drove fast and closing towards the corner. "Looks like sir Dan will be going first!" Melissa stated excitedly.

"Since I have a soft spot for the girls I'll allow you to go first." Dan said generously. "Oh thanks I guess." Katt replied despite not smiling. "I summon White Stray Alley Cat in Defense mode!"

White Stray Ally Cat Level 3 Defense 200

"Next I activate the Spell: Cat's Cry with this purr-fect spell I'm allowed to Special Summon a Level 3 Monster from my deck with Cat in its name." Katt explained as Cat Monster was summoned from her deck to her hand. "I summon out Stray White Alley Cat!"

Stray White Alley Cat Level 3 Defense 200

"Then I end my turn with one facedown." Katt added.

Katt: 4000

Cx3

"Its my move then, Draw!" Dan proclaimed drawing from his deck. "I summon Black Knight with Spear Blade in attack mode!"

A Knight wearing a black armor wielding a spear blade and black shield.

Black Knight with Spear Blade Level 4 Attack 900

"I activate its effect when this Knight is successfully summoned I'm allowed to add another Warrior Type Monster that's Level 4 or below from my deck to my hand." Dan explained as a Warrior Monster added to his hand. "I chose the Tuner monster Swordsman Black Knight!"

"A Tuner Monster!" Katt exclaimed. "This can't be good." Leonardo said looking concerned.

"When Swordsman Black Knight is added to my hand due a card effect then I can Special Summon it to field."

Swordsman Black Knight Level 2 Attack 1000

"Next I Tune Swordsman Black Knight with Level 4 Black Knight with Spear Blade to call upon a strong Knight in armor!"

His monsters began to tune.

"With both Knights come to battle they will call upon a strong Knight fighting for justice!"

2+4=6

"I Synchro Summon: Level 6 Knight with Silver Armor!"

Knight with Silver Armor Level 6 Attack 2100

"What I'll be, Dan is Synchro Summoned one of his Knights!" Melissa exclaimed in excitement. "Next I activate its ability once per turn I can add a Warrior Type Monster to my hand from my deck." Dan explained as Warrior Monster was transferred to his hand. "I chose Elf Knight of Green Wood Forest!"

Dan then glanced at Katt seeing her beauty.

"You're quite the cutie cat girl." He said with goofy chuckle. "(This is guy is a wierdo.)" Katt thought getting annoyed.

"He added another monster to his hand." Yuya said looking impressed.

Declan was seemingly impressed by this. "Interesting he added two Warrior Types in one move."

"Yes, Dan is a strong duelist that lives in the Tops however he was born far away but he was welcomed by Jean." Gael explained. "Right, though he is ususally a flirty type with girls." Bordeaux said. "Isn't that, Presider?"

"Yes, he is but he knows how to treat girls right as in be polite to them." White Taki replied as he nodded his head.

"That guy better not try to flirt with Rin." Yugo groaned. "However he won't cause Rin has been kidnapped."

"My, my, he's quite flirty type." Dennis commented in a goofy tone . "But not as good as me."

"Now I activate Elf Knight's effect from my hand by sending it to the graveyard." Dan said as he insert his Elf Knight into the graveyard slot. "I can return one of your monster back to your hand."

"Oh no." Katt said looking phased.

"So White Alley Cat returns to your hand." Dan added.

White Alley cat returned to Katt's hand.

Katt: Cx4

"Next Elf Knight's additional effect activates if that monster sent back to my opponent's hand is a Beast, Beast Warrior, or Dragon type to my opponents hand then that controller loses 800 life points." Dan explained.

A image of Elf Knight appeared and then threw its spear at Katt which hit her Runner's back.

Katt: 3200

"Dan dealt 800 points of damage in one move!" Melissa exclaimed. "Dan is great!" A woman proclaimed blushing red and smiling. "I hope I get to date a knight like him." Another woman added blushing red and smiling.

"Meow, that wasn't nice." Katt muttered. "I'll end my turn." Dan said with a straight face. "Your move."

"It is and this kitty is about to bounce!" Katt proclaimed drawing from her Deck. "I summon back Stray White Alley Cat in Defense mode."

Stray White Alley Cat Level 3 Defense 200

"Next I activate my facedown trap: Cat Summoning, with this I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Cat monster from my deck!"

A monster appeared from her deck.

"Come on out Church Cat!"

Church Cat Level 3 Attack 300

"Next I activate the second effect of Cat Summoning by banishing it from my graveyard I get to increase all Level 3 Cat monsters on my side." Katt explained.

Stray Black Alley Cat Level 3-4

Stray White Alley Cat Level 3-4

Church Cat Level 3-4

"She's got three Level 4 Monsters." Zuzu said. "I think I know what's she's up to next." Yuya stated. "Now I overlay my three Level 4 Stray Black Alley Cat, White Alley Cat, and Church Cat to built the Overlay Network!"

"Katt is performing an Xyz Summoning!" Melissa exclaimed. "This should be good." A man commented looking excited.

"Now the two stray Alley cats combine your powers with the cat of the church, I Xyz Summon: Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman!"

Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman Rank 4 Attack 1400

"She's only got 1400 attack points." A woman stated looking confused. "Is this a joke?" A girl asked giggling amusingly.

"I activate Twin Tailed Spotted Cat woman's special ability by using one Overlay Unit, she's allowed to attack my opponent directly!" Katt declared loudly.

"No way!" Dan exclaimed in shock.

"Now Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman attack that Knight in shining armor!" The cat Xyz Summoner commanded.

Dan looked around and saw an Action Card. "I activate Evasion, which lets me dodge your attack!"

"I activate the second ability of Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman by cutting its attack points in half she is allowed to attack again." Katt explained.

"Oh no!" Dan exclaimed with widened eyes.

Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman Attack 1400-700

Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman slashed the Knight Duelist with its long sharp claws.

Dan was losing control of his Runner but he manage to keep it steady.

Dan: 3300

"Oh my, Katt just slashed 700 of Dan's life points!" Melissa stated surprisingly. "Oh poor Dan!" A woman cried in worry. "Be nice to him!" A woman protested.

"Tough crowd." Raptor commented. "Man the women must like him." Yuya muttered. "Oh come on, he's popular with women, so can I!" Sylvio whined moving in his hands on his head roughly.

"I end my turn." Katt said firmly. "Its your move and my Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman's attack points go back to normal."

Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman Attack 700-1400

"I draw!" Dan declared.

Cx5

"First I must say you're quite the girl and very beautiful too."

Katt's face went red.

"Is he hitting on her?" A girl with orange pig tails asked. "Oh, he's falling for her." A woman whined in disappointment.

"This is getting so annoying." A man grumbled.

"Anyway I activate the Spell: The Warrior Returning Alive, with this I can add a Warrior Type to from my graveyard to my deck, and I chose Elf Knight of Green Wood Forest."

"He used a Magic Card to bring back his monster he sent to the graveyard." Yugo said looking a bit astonished.

"Then Elf Knight's second ability activates by giving up 800 life points I can Special Summon one Tuner Warrior Type from my graveyard I chose Swordsman the Black Knight!" Dan proclaimed.

Swordsman the Black Knight Level 2 Attack 1000

"Then I summon out Elf Knight of Green Wood Forest in attack mode!"

Elf Knight of Green Wood Forest Level 3 Attack 1000

"I tune Swordsman the Black Knight with Level 3 Elf Knight of Green Wood Forest!"

His Monsters began to tune.

"I call upon another Knight of strong might and bravery!"

2+3=5

"I Synchro Summon: Elfman Captain of the Elf Knights!"

Elf like monster appeared wearing armor and wielding a sword

Elfman Prince of Green Wood Forest Level 5 Attack 2000

"He's now got two Synchro Monsters on his field!" Melissa exclaimed in surprise. "Now this cat girl is in trouble!" A woman teased. "No kidding." Another woman added amusingly.

"Now I attack go Elfman Prince of Green Wood Forest attack Tailed Spotted cat woman!" Dan commanded.

The Elfman creature charged with its sword.

Katt noticed an Action Card and snatched by driving up the wall. "I activate the Action Spell: Evasion which lets my monster evade your monsters attack!"

Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman dodged the attack.

"I activate Elfman's ability when it fails to destroy a monster in battle it attack my opponent directly." Dan explained.

"What?" Katt exclaimed in shock. "However it requires me to cut Elfman's attack points in half." Dan added.

Elfman Prince of Green Wood Forest Attack 2000-1000

Katt was hit by Elfman's sword causing her Duel Runner to spin around a bit.

Katt: 2200

"Now I'll have Knight with Silver Armor attack Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman!" Dan declared.

His Knight charged with a silver sword that was shining.

Katt noticed an Action Card up ahead which she drove towards and leaned down to the left. "Got it." She said as she activated it. "I activate the Action Card: Miracle which prevents my Tailed Spotted Cat Woman from begin destroyed and it cuts the damage I take in half."

Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman was slashed by Knight with Silver Armor's sword but wasn't destroyed.

Katt: 1850

"I end my turn." Dan said winking at the cat girl. "I must say you're quite amazing."

"Oh he's flirting with her again!" A woman stated with a jealousy look. "What does he see her?" Another woman asked scoffing off with anime vein.

"He's quite the strong Synchro Summoner." Katt said quietly. "I must keep fighting for Yuto and everyone else I lost."

She put her hand on her Deck and shut her eyes. "(This is it, my last chance to turn things around.)"

She drew from her deck and looked at what card she drew. "I activate the Spell: Rank-Up Cat Evolution Force!"

Yuya and Zuzu gasped at this. "I remember that spell." Yuya said. "Its the same one that Shay used against Sora and what Maria used when I dueled her." Zuzu said in realization.

"I overlay Twin Tailed Spotted Woman, now my feline cat will evolve into a powerful feline monster, go Rank-Up Xyz Evolution: come forth Wild Twin Tailed Stripes Cat Lady!"

A Cat with two long exact tails appeared wielding long wielding gloves with sharp dark claws on its each of its human like hands and tiger like stripes on its back.

Wild Twin Tailed Stripes Cat Lady Rank 5 Attack 2000

"I activate her ability by using one Overlay Unit it attack each my opponents monsters that was Special Summoned and it gains their attack points." Katt explained.

"Oh no!" Dan exclaimed in shock.

Elfman Prince and Knight with Silver armor's attack points were transferred to Dark Tailed Stripes Cat Lady.

Wild Twin Tailed Stripes Cat Lady Attack 2000-4000-6100

"6100 ATTACK POINTS?!" Dan exclaimed in shock his eyes widened. "Oh Dan's monsters are about to get bounced!" A woman exclaimed in worry. "Oh he's going to lose!" A woman cried in disappointment.

"Now Dark Tailed Stripes Cat Lady attack with Shadow Claws of Rebellion!" Katt commanded.

Dark Tailed Stripes Cat Lady's claws were covered in a dark aura and charged towards the Synchro Warriors.

Dan looked around and saw an Action card up in the air.

He drove ahead up the wall and snatched it.

"I activate the Action Spell: Miracle!" He proclaimed. "Sorry but when my Wild Twin Tailed Stripes Cat Lady attack my opponent can't activate any spells during the battle phase!" Katt explained.

"OH NO!" Dan exclaimed.

"Now continue your attack Stripes Cat Lady!" Katt commanded.

Dan's two Synchro Warriors were destroyed by the Tailed Stripes Cat Lady's claws.

Dan: 0

"ITS OVER, OUR WINNER IS THE CAT GIRL KATT!" Melissa announced excitedly.

The crowd roared with excitement and cheers.

Dan stopped his Runner so did Katt.

Katt took of her helmet revealing much of her beautiful face.

"WHOA!" A few men said in surprise. "She's cute!" A boy exclaimed with hearts in his eyes. "No, she's beautiful!" A man stated with hearts in his eyes and blushing red.

"HUBBA HUBBA!" Another man chanted in a goofy tone.

Dan walked to the cat girl.

"This was great duel." He said offering his hand.

Katt didn't want to shake his hand but decided. "Yeah, sure and for the record I'm interested in you."

Dan gasped in shock.

"Oh ouch!" A man exclaimed in shock. "She rejected him!" A woman stated loudly. "Dan does like girls especially cute ones." Yugo muttered with annoyed. "That must hurt." A man muttered to his friend. "No kidding but that means Katt must not have boyfriend." The boy whispered back to his friend.

"She put me in the heartbreak motel so cruel." Dan said frowning sadly.

Katt twitched with annoyance.

"Celina was impressive as I expected and Katt was something using that magic card Rank-Up." Jean said looking impressed as glanced by at the mysterious old man. "Don't you think they're both strong, either way everything is going according to plan."

"Anyway that's it for the first day of the tournament, so the next matches will continue tomorrow!" Melissa announced excitedly. "We'll here to have fun!"

The crowd cheered with excitement.

"YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO HEAR, LET'S HEAR IT FOR ME!" Melissa said excitedly.

"Thank you everyone, don't forget your belongings, have a nice day!" A man spoke over the microphone.

"Hey everyone are you little sore about the cat joke?" Melissa asked but the crowd didn't answer.

Yuya turned off the bigscreen using a remote. "You got to be kidding me this tournament wasn't about friendship, its wrong to punish the losers by sending them to an underground garbage dump, its about putting on a good show and having fun, at least it used to be."

He got up from his bed and stood up. "But can I do, its not like I can just walk away and if I lose then I'll be sent to the underground too like Gong, Chojiro, and Tony, its just the way things are around here."

The high council room.

"He is so concerned about his friends." Gael said looking a monitor from the Dueltainer's room. "He should be cocerned about his dueling if he duels the way he dueleda against Jack then he will lose his next challenge." Gray agreed. "Yes, in fact all the challengers that lay ahead are formible, don't you think Declan?" Azul asked. "Obivously but today there is a cause of Octomis then concern." The Leo President replied. "After all my Lancers showed a great deal of promise."

"I'm not so sure about that." Bordeaux said with doubt. "Sure that 4 of your Lancers won but two suffered two defeats which hardly conivince us High Councils, isn't that right Presider?"

"Who knows we'll just want to wait and see if folds for tomorrow." White Taki replied.

"If that's all then I'll be leaving now." Declan said bowing. "What leaving so soon, but we have pressing matters to discuss so please stay here a little longer." White Taki said as the Leo President stopped walking. "Why don't you come and eat with us with our Special guests, ah I blew the surprise."

"What guests are you talking about?" Declan asked sounding curious. "Oh just a few duelists that the best alive, we believe three of your Lancers just dueled them especially one that made your Lancer Yuya look like a newbie." Gray stated.

"We shall present, Akiza Izinski the Black Rose, Dan Nicholas, Hunter Pace, and the Master of Faster Jack Atlas." White Taki said as a big door opened.

Meanwhile the lancers were eating their dinner.

"I don't get it I'm the headliner a buck office draw, I'm Sylvio, so why wasn't I picked to duel on the first day?" Sylvio asked himself disappoinmently. "I would've put on a better show than those clowns did."

Sylvio growled impatiently. "Don't you know how to treat your stars, no you don't and mark my words, you can't make it up to me I'll hold this grudge for life, for all eternity!"

Just then he heard a bell ring.

He looked to a wall and table set of food with two drinks containing water and orange juice.

He looked at the food with a grin. "Then again I can understand that mistakes can be made once in a while, so I'll eat this delicious meal and forgive you all this time just to be polite."

Leonardo was eating his meal.

"This ain't bad." He said muching a salad. "the orange juice is juicy."

Katt was eating her meal.

"Meow, this is delicious." She said as took a bite out of a piece of bread then wiped her mouth.

Raptor was eating his meal too.

"Not bad especially this meat." He said munching more of the chicken drumsticks.

Jenna was eating her food too.

"Not bad this salad isn't half bad either." She said. "This water is good too and cold."

Yugo was eating too.

"Hmm, so good." He said taking a sausage into his mouth. "Yum."

He took a piece of bread and acccidently began to choke but took the orange juice help him swallow. "That's good, I forget to chew more, that's ok."

Zuzu was eating her meal but she wasn't smiling.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Zuzu said sadly as she took a bit out of steak. "Even with all this food and scoring a win today I still feel down."

She looked at her bracelet which was glowing. "I guess I'm still worried about Yuya."

Yuay was not eating his food even it was there he was sitting on his bed with his deck in his hands.

"Its funny in a duel I always know what to do but life not so much." He said.

He remembered how Chojiro and Zuzu dueled against each other.

"Zuzu and Chojiro gave it their all to get me out of my loss to Jack." He added sadly.

"Your performance was a not very entertaining, so I'm going to bring down the curtain on you!" Jack spoke coldly.

"Boy some harsh words but not as harsh on what came next." Yuya said. "It was something I'll never forget then again, how could I?"

He began to remember how he was defeated badly.

"I was trying to put on a good show but instead I got put in my place but even so there must be a lesson in there." He said as he took a card from top of his deck and looked at the Smile World Spell his mother gave him. "Though I don't know what it is but maybe I'll find out in my next duel tomorrow, I'll try to be myself again and make my dad proud, I just hope if I have it in me."

Declan was with the High Council Members along with the Top Siders Duelists that the Lancers dueled against.

"So Akiza, what do you think of your opponent?" Azul asked. "He was first person the stand up for me." The Black Rose replied firmly.

Declan cleared his throat. "Ahem, excuse me, is it true that you have Psychic Powers?"

Akiza looked at the Leo President and noticed Riley which made him a little scared. "Yes, its true."

"How did you get that power?" Declan asked.

"My powers were awoke after an incident with my father." Akiza replied.

This got Riley to look at her. "What happened with your father?" Declan asked.

"He was busy man and hardly had time to spend with me when I was child however he did give my first Deck which he was suppose to give me on my birthday but I still to get it, he managed to spend some free time with me, until one day..." Akiza began to explain.

A flashback scene.

She remembered when she was a child and dueling her dad in her house.

"I was dueling father one day he got a call from his job about something and had to leave in the middle of our duel which made me so angry." Akiza explained. "Then that's when I lost it and unleashed my powers on him."

Her father was sent to a wall hard and fall on the floor.

"My mother went to aid him." Akiza added. "I felt terrible and tried to see if he was alright too but then..."

"You stay away from me, you monster!" Her father shouted in fright. "Don't call her that." Mrs Izinski said looking shocked.

Child Akiza was hurt by her father's words. "I'm...a...monster?"

She cried sadly as tears flowed from her eyes like a waterfall.

"I...I...didn't mean that you just scared me." Mr Izinski said sincerely trying to apologize.

Child Akiza kept crying her eyes out.

End of flashback scene.

Riley noticed that Akiza was shaking. "(She must've been hurt by her father's words reminds me how mother put some pressure on me which hurt and scared me.)"

Riley remembered his mothers words with cold stare. "Don't disappoint me."

Akiza noticed Riley was shaking too. "(I wonder what this boy's deal is.)"

"Sounds like you have family issues when your powers were awoken." Declan said firmly.

"Yes, anyway where is Raptor?" Akiza asked.

"He's in his pent room." Gael answered. "However if you're going ask to see him then that won't happen."

Declan looked at Dan. "Excuse me, I want to know some stuff about you too."

"Such as?" Dan asked. "What is your story in the Tops?" Declan asked.

"Well, I was born in New Domino City and since then I got into dueling by watching Knights in cartoons so I started a Warrior Type Deck." Dan replied.

A flashback scene.

A young Dan was watching a cartoon about Knights.

"When I was little I watched cartoons Knights fight for justice and to protect the weak including saving damsels in distress." He said. "Then I took classes on dueling that's when I started on Warrior Types as I trained I soon became a pro duelist."

End of flashback.

"I was determined to become the best Top Sider Duelist and my dream was fulfilled plus I even got the ladies to look at me."

"What is your story, Hunter Pace?" Declan asked. "Like Akiza and Dan, I too was born in New Domino City sometime when I grew up I became a Turbo Duelist as well, I was very strong in the Underground Duel Arena too until I was defeated by Shay and now I was defeated by that Sibella girl but she was cute." Hunter Pace replied with a grin.

"Zuzu played well in her duel against Chojiro I was impressed to say the least." Jack commented.

"So of all the duelists that dueled today, you're saying that Zuzu Boyle was the best?" Gael asked. "That's not it at all, I'm saying that she had grit." Jack replied. "What do you mean by grit?" Azul asked confusingly.

"Grit means that if you can't be the best, you can beat the best." The Master of Faster replied. "Its not a treat you can learn its something you find if you're lucky."

The Master of Faster glanced at Riley.

"So what you're saying is that it comes down to luck." White Taki said. "Well in experience luck is fine if doesn't run out." Bordeaux added. "Its too bad that Duel Runners don't have a pair of training wheels, I would've enjoyed that pipsqueak duel." Jack said. "Yes, the kid must have something." Akiza said agreeing with the Champion Top Sider. "He seems like quiet type though." Hunter Pace stated. "Yes, he's not going to have any luck with girls when he grows if he keep being so quiet." Dan said in a goofy tone.

"Riley was going to duel but circumstances forced me to make other arrangements." Declan answered. "Declan had Moon Shadow duel in Riley's place, it was interesting decision but I'm sure you had your reasons." White Taki said.

Riley gripped his teddy bear.

"Too bad cause Riley has a the gift, the gift of the Grit." Jack said.

This got the LID child to look at what Master of faster said. "What are you talking about, how would you know?" Declan asked. "I can see it in his eyes, back then I had that same look he was making when I was a child." Jack replied.

A flashback scene.

Jack was a child curled up against wall.

"Back then I wasn't the Master of Faster I was cold and lonely, in fact I was the same age I was like Riley was."

linebreak on the Flashback.

"I can top that when my Psychic Powers were awoken I was lonely cause people got scared of my power." Akiza said. "I see after hearing what the crowd said about you when you dueled against Raptor it clear they were scared, as for you Jack I heard the stories about you being a Common but I didn't know better." Declan said sounding surprised.

"You do now, as the years passed I was always a loner my powers gave me strength but people avoided me." Akiza said. "I was lonely but when I dueled Raptor he wasn't not much scared of me then he stood up for me."

"As for me when born the slums gave me the opprutunity to find something precious, the grit I mentioned before that's what gave me the strength to fight and get out of there, I see the grit in Riley's eyes." Jack added. "If I have to guess, Riley must've been born somewhere where I had the same conditions."

"Nothing pre passes your gaze Mr Altas." Declan replied remebering that he found Riley in a neighborhood with fighting. "Is that right, hmm." White Taki said. "After all this time I thought he was your younger brother."

"The kids seems special in a way." Dan said. "Maybe he'll get some ladies to like him he grows up."

"Is that your answer to all male kids or teenagers?" Hunter Pace asked annoyingly.

"Tell me Mr Altas, what gave you to rise up from the Commons?" Declan asked. "I'm sure that Riley is eager to know."

Jack took a sip from his cup and put it in front of his chest. "Its a tale that a card gave me the chance to do that."

Flashback scene continues.

A card fell from the sky.

"You can say it was winds of fate brought it to me or it was just random active chance." Jack explained.

Child Jack noticed the card that fell out of the sky and on the ground beside him.

He slowly picked it up and got up on his feet. "I can sense that it was special but saying what is was but from what it came from."

Child Jack looked around and gazed up at the Tops. "High in the sky, above the Commons, there was no question in my mind, the card came from the Tops, did someone drop it or simply threw it away I didn't know but it was meant to play a role in my life so I studied the card with great care."

Child Jack looked at the card studying it but part of the card's picture was scratched. "It was no ordinary card, it wasn't powerful or specially rare but then some struck me like lighting bolt simliar to a charge of Duel Runner, I felt like this card wasn't nesscary for me to use but for me to return back to the sky, back to the Tops."

Child Jack continued gazing up at the Tops. "It was like my ticket to a better life in a way, I would have to do my part in order to redeem it, so I slowly began to hatch a plan on how exactly I would do that, I would become the best duelist that ever would a strongest in all the land, so I did and earned my place here."

End flashback scene.

"But I'm not the only one that's from around here, I've been told that you two are from a different dimension and on your own quest, if so then I'll give one piece of advice." Jack said.

"(So does that mean that Raptor and those Xyz Duelists that Dan and Hunter Pace dueled are from a different world?)" Akiza asked herself. "Be gritty, if you got the stuff kid then don't be afraid to use it when you do then no one will be able to stop you." Jack advised.

"I hope your right cause the forces we're up against are powerful indeed and we're going to need all the help we can get." Declan replied as he looked at his younger brother.

Sam was outside a competitor's room.

"Excuse me sir but I have something for you its a letter." He said bending down and sliding the letter beneath the door.

The man took it and the was officer 227.

"This is from the Director himself." He said taking the letter into his fingers in his right hand and began reading it.

"(Greeting Officer 227, I have good news, I plan on temporarly restating you to your former positon as Duel Chaser, your job that you chesired so much will be yours again.)" Jean said which were Jean's words on the letter. "Of course there's itty bitty threat attached by accepting your old positon you accepted to duel tomorrow, so your opponent will be Yuya Sasaki, I know you wished it was Yugo the duelists that humilated you in your last pursuit, I want Yuya taking down, if you do it successfully I'll make your temporarly reinstatment permament."

"Yes, I knew this day would come, I knew that the Director would give me a second chance!" Officer 227 exclaimed excitedly. "After suffering my loss its been the worst time of my life, kicked off and forced down with the Commons, pursuit by the people I used to work for, being treated badly by the no-good punks that chased down, I wondered why they locked me up here, it makes sense now the director wanted me to he could find me, where once again I can prove my worth!"

He noticed in the evelope there was a card inside so he picked it up an looked at it. "I will prove it by defeating Yuya by coming at him with everything I got and earn back my badge with this card the long arm of the law will grab for victory, hah, hah!"

Yuya was still awake and didn't eat any of his food and still holding his deck.

"(Dad this spell was your card when mom gave it to me, she said that I would need incase I needed to get my smile back, boy you were right I wish you were here cause you always knew what to say.)" He thought.

He remembered his dad's words. "(Try to laugh when you feel like crying and when things get tough respond with a smile, it'll give you the strength to keep moving forward."

Yuya gazed at the window and put his deck down.

"Its like an Pendulum, if it swings one way then you'll know it'll swing the other way too, like in a duel, the key to dueling is to believe in your deck and in yourself whenever you're falling behind you can always make things swing your way so don't worry about anything just try to enjoy the ride, try to remember what I told you Yuya, it may help you someday."

Yuya opened the curtains and the sun was rising.

"You're right dad, its time I make things swing my way, so that's what I plan on doing I'll rise above my fears, my doubts, and remind dueling is about having fun!" Yuya declared. "Because I'm Yuya Sasaki and Its Showtime!"

End of chapter.


	23. Duel Consequences

Chapter 23: Duel Consequences

"Howdy do, to all of your Dueling Fans, hope you're ready!" Melissa stated excitedly.

"Oh I am!" A man called out excitedly.

"Good because its the second day of the first round of the Friendship Cup!" Melissa stated excitedly. "To kick things off it'll be Officer 227 vs Yuya Sasaki!"

"Yuya." Zuzu said looking surprised.

Riley was watching this too with High Council Room. "Yuya."

"Yuya, why does he get to duel before I do, oh wait it must be good looking goes last." Sylvio remarked.

"So that wannabe punk is up against a Duel Chaser." Leonardo said with a cold look on his face. "If he wants to win then he'd better duel better than he did against Jack."

Yuya was wating in his room until he heard a knock a the door so he went to open it.

It was Sam. "You're up next, so follow me."

The Dueltainer followed Same his escort. "Hey, Sam the card you gave me."

This made Sam turn around and Yuya took the Tuning Magician into his fingers. "You gave me this cause you want it to give to back to Jack." Yuya said as Sam nodded "But if I win then that person I'm dueling against will be sent to the underground and that's all sorts of wrong someone has to put a stop to this so make way cause that person is going to be me!"

Officer 227 was driving out.

"Here he comes Buck-o-roos, and buck-o-ettes, the Duel Chaser so made by the book, he's known as 227 but many thought his number was up when his pursuit after his duel was on national television, let's see if he can cough up the competition!" Melissa stated.

"Oh please, he couldn't catch a cold." Yugo joked.

"Give it up for 227!" Melissa stated excitedly.

Back at the Security Beauru

"Its all up to your 227 win and your old job is back." Jean said. "Lose then its to the underground."

"Now introducing Yuya Sasaki!" Melissa announced.

Yuya drove out.

"You stink!" A woman stated. "You were nothing!" A man remarked rudely. "Its the master of disaster!" Another man stated rudely. "Its more like booya!" Another man remarked coldly.

"This crowd isn't showing the love!" Melissa commented.

Jack was seeing this too.

"Of course not, you're serving the meatloaf with humorous flaming mero." Sylvio remarked.

"Yuya nevermind the crowd I'll still rooting for you." Zuzu said.

Yuya drove to starting line as Duel Chaser glanced at him for second then turned away.

"Yee-hah, we're about to put the pedal to the mettle!" Melissa announced excitedly. "Tear up this old track!"

"Wait!" Yuya called. "Listen you all need to know something the Friendship Cup is not about Friendship, when duelists lose they're sent the underground where they're forced to do hard labor!"

Sylvio was shocked at hearing this.

"What?" Dennis said looking shocked. "How can that be?" Katt asked. "I can live my life like a poor cat on the streets."

"That sounds harsh no very bad." Jenna said. "Sounds like a pile a garbage I mean it literally." Leonardo said.

"Once they're there, they stay there forever cleaning up trash against their will for the rest of their lives!" Yuya announced.

"So then..." Zuzu began to as she realized something. "Oh no everyone that lost Gong and Chojiro, they're all prisoners there now."

"You see you've been all tricked!" Yuya shouted.

"If what Yuya is saying true then..." Riley began to say.

"Then what, this doesn't change a single thing." Gray answered. "Yes you see it is only right that there are consequences for duelists that lose their matches." Gael said.

"High stakes create high drama, this clearly this crowd loves it." Gray added.

The crowd cheered which shocked Yuya.

"So naive." Jack said coldly. "Yuya is naive than I thought he should know that this people already knew that and that they love it." Leonardo stated coldly. "Its not like they were born yesterday."

"Yuya is naive but then again we didn't know about this underground either let alone that people here in this dimension don't mind it at least the Top Siders don't seem to mind." Sibella said coldly.

Melissa sighed.

"You ain't from here, are you?" She asked giggling.

This made Yuya gasped even more. "This is life in the big city, am I right ya'll?"

The crowd cheered excitedly which they agree with Melissa.

"You mean you all are ok with it?" Yuya asked shockingly. "You bet ya, so what do you say let's duel, its time for fire up the Action Field: Crossover Accelration!" Melissa replied excitedly.

The Action Cards were scattered.

"Wait, this doesn't make any sense." Yuya said confusingly as he noticed his Duel mode was activated. "Duel Mode engaged, Auto Pilot activated." His Runner stated.

THe countdown started and Yuya put on his goggles.

"Now..on your marks..get set and...GO!" Melissa declared as the buzzer went off.

"LET'S DUEL!" Yuya and Officer 227 proclaimed in unison.

Officer 227 made it to the corner.

"Since 227 made it to the corncer first, he gets to go first!" Melissa stated excitedly.

Yuya turned his attention to the crowd. "Punishing Duelists is wrong, it goes up against everything dueling stands for!"

"Sounds like you're worried about losing and getting what's going to come to you!" A man remarked. "Yeah, he's chicken that must be the reason he lost to Jack." A 2nd man stated amusingly. "I'm not afraid I'm standing up for my friends so you all better listen!" Yuya stated impatiently. "Don't waste your breath, the city only listens to winners they won't listen until you can prove that you can win, so put or shut it." Jack said coldly.

"Dueling is about spreading joy not fear!" Yuya protested.

"Enough!" 227 shouted which got the Dueltainer's attention. "You and I are here to duel not to make speechs so get yourself ready cause a long arm of the law is about is coming for you!"

Officer 227 took a card in his hand. "Its my move, for my first I summon out Jutte Lord!"

Jutte Lord Level 4 Attack 1600

"Thanks to its special ability it lets me summon out another Jutte monster, come Jutte Fighter!"

Jutte Fighter Level 2 Attack 700

"Now I tune Jutte Fighter with Level 4 Jutte Lord, to catch my prey I need a Predator!"

2+4=6

"I Synchro Summon: Goyo Predator!"

Goyo Predator Level 6 Attack 2400

"Now I activate the Equip Spell: Goyo Arrow, who better to arm it with Goyo Predator."

Goyo Predator took the Goyo Arrow and held it like a solider holding a machine gun.

"This weapong is locked and loaded cause deals damage equal to its hundred times as its own level, Predator is level 6 so it deals you 600 points of damage." Officer 227 explained.

Goyo Predator fired its Goyo Arrow like a machine gun and dealing damage to Yuya.

Yuya: 3400

"I end my turn." Officer 227 added.

"yee-hah, this duel just started but this copper is in hot pursuit and already chased down a heap helping of Yuya's life points!" Melissa stated.

Officer 227 glanced at the Dueltainer. "Now its time to see what you can do, or are you going to bore us with more talking?"

"(If that's way then I have to change the crowd by using my Dueltaining talents.)" Yuya thought. "Alright then its showtime!"

He looked at what he drew. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix and Scale 8 Performpal Odd-Eyes Unicorn, I'm taking control of this duel starting now!"

His two Performpals appeared in the Pendulum Zones.

"I'm allowed to summon monsters through Level 4-7 all at the same time but I know you don't like me talking so see for yourself, my monsters are ready to swing into action!"

Two monsters appeared.

"Believe to see it Performapal Bot Eyes Lizard!"

Performapal Bot Eyes Lizard Level 4 Attack 1600

"Light up the night Performpal Fireplux!"

Performapal Fireplux Level 4 Attack 1200

"Now Ladies and gentlemen, grab your popcorn and don't you dare blink because the real show is about to begin starting now, Bot Eyes Lizard attak Goyo Predator!"

"But that Goyo has 2400 attack points and Yuya's lizard only has 1600 this maybe a short show." Melissa stated.

"Next I activate Performapal Unicorn's Pendulum ability, it lets add a Performapal attack points to an Odd-Eyes that's battling." Yuya explained as his Unicorn's horn let out a blue energy stream at Bot Lizard.

"What are you talking about, your Odd-Eyes isn't the one attacking!" A man stated looking puzzled.

Yuya snapped his fingers. "True but that's all to change cause I activate Bot Eyes' ability it can take a new identity and the identity it choses the one...the only...the show stopping...Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

His Bot Eyes transformed into Odd-Eyes Dragon.

"Now Performapal Fireplux's attack points are added to Odd-Eyes Dragon now."

Odd-Eyes Dragon Level 4 Attack 1600-2800

"Now Odd-Eyes finish what Bot Eyes started!" Yuya commanded.

Odd-Eyes Dragon unleashed its fiery breath and destroyed Goyo Predator.

Officer 227: 3600

"Just like that Goyo Arrow and Goyo Predator are Goyo Gone!" Melissa commented in surprise yet she was impressed.

"Your turn Fireplux, you helped Odd-Eyes attack so attack on your own!" Yuya commanded.

Fireplux landed its hit on the former Duel Chaser.

Officer 227: 2400

"Well folks I say Yuya put on a show, he has made good on it so far." Melissa stated seemingly impressed.

"Now that the battle is over the effect of Odd-Eyes Unicorn is over too." Yuya said.

Odd-Eyes Dragon Attack 2800-1600

"So I'll go ahead and end my turn."

"This kid is doing rather well." A man commented looking a bit impressed. "Yes, but its probably because he's not facing Jack." A Woman stated.

"Lucky move but luck has a way of running out where my skills as a duelist don't, its my turn!" Officer 227 declared drawing from his deck. "I activate the Spell: Monster Reborn, with I'll bring back Goyo Predator!"

Goyo Predator Level 6 Attack 2400

"uh oh the Predator is back, but the question is, what prey will it get? Meliss asked. "Goyo Predator prey on Yuya's Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Officer 227 commanded.

Yuya drove ahead fast. "Hold your horses, Yuya is making his move before Goyo can make its move!" Melissa stated as she noticed there was an Action Card. "He's going for an Action Card!"

"Don't think so!" Officer 227 proclaimed as he drove faster next to Yuya and bumped into him causing him to miss the Action Card.

"Hang on Yuya!" Zuzu called.

"Yuya tried to pick up that there Action Card but got served some justice, what a stopper from the Copper!" Melissa stated winking with her right eye.

The Bot Eyes in diguise as Odd-Eyes Dragon was destroyed.

Yuya: 2600

"This pursuit isn't over yet your monster may have been destroyed my Predator can bring it back!" Officer 227 declared as Yuya was shocked at the move. "That's right, consider it coming gear!"

Performapal Bot-Eyes Dragon Level 4 Attack 1600

"Oh my, Yuya's Bot-Eyes has been switched to the other side!" Melissa exclaimed in shock. "Go Bot-Eyes do some damage and light up that Firefly!" Officer 227 commanded.

Bot-Eyes swung its umbrella and destroyed Fireplux.

Yuya: 2200

"I'll end my turn right there." Officer 227 said.

"Summering sash gorillas, Yuya's life points sure took a wallop in that round!" Melissa stated surpringly. "I'm down but there's no way I'm out, the show must go on!" Yuya delcared as he drew from his deck. "Once again my monsters are ready...TO SWING INTO ACTION!"

"Welcome back Fireplux!"

Performapal FirePlux Level 4 Attack 1200

"Good to see you again Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

The crowd was cheering loudly with excitement.

"Yuya maybe lacking in some life points but this move is quite the show stopper." Dennis said seemingly impressed. "Due to Odd-Eyes Unicorn's Pendulum Ability, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon wil gain Fireplux's attack points so when Odd-Eyes using its own special ability then deals double the damage, Officer 227 will really feel the burn so Yuya can win this right here."

Zuzu hoped her friend would win.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Go Yuya!" A man cheered excitedly. "Take him down!" Another man added excitedly.

"It all comes down to this one attack and its all over." Melissa stated. "DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!" The crowd chanted. "Finish him Yuya!" A man cheered. "Throw him underground!" Another man cheered.

"(If I attack then Officer 227 will be sent to the underground where he'll be doing a life time of hardship.)" Yuya thought.

Officer 227 noticed something up ahead. "You should've attacked when you had the chance!"

He drove up the wall and snatched an Action card. "Ha, its all mine!"

"Well hold tight a huckleberry and call the sheriff, 227 has snagged an Action Card!" Melissa proclaimed excitedly.

"Check this out, I play: Battle Lock, this turn you're no longer to attack." 227 explained as two pair of chains locked onto Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Fireplux. "Your attack has been locked up."

Yuya gritted his teeth.

"That's what Yuya gets for hestiating." White Taki commented.

"You call this a show?" A man asked sounding upset. "I end my turn." Yuya said as his monsters were free from the chains.

"When a duelists loses the crowd they usually lose the match." Jack commented.

"Yuya." Zuzu said worriedly. "Now you punk kid its time I teach you the rule of law get ready!" 227 proclaimed as he drew from his deck and looked at what card he drew. "I Summon Stitchy Security from my hand!"

Stitchy Security Level 1 Attack 100

"Then I'll tune Stitch Security with Level 4 Performpal Bot-Eyes Lizard!"

His Monsters began to tune.

"You might not respect the badge but you will learn to respect this mighty and magnificent enforcer!"

1+4=5

"I Synchro Summon: Goyo Chaser, front and center!"

Goyo Chaser Level 5 Attack 1900

"But I'm not done, oh no as I said Yuya, you'll learn the rule of law, I activate the Spell card: Polymerization!"

"Did he say Polymerization?" Melissa asked shockingly.

"This was giving to me by someone and this someone wants to make sure you crash, I Fusion Summon: now bow down to the ultimate Guardian figure, bow down to Goyo Emperor!" 227 proclaimed.

Goyo Emperor Level 10 Attack 3300

"I don't believe it since when can 227 Fusion Summon?" Melissa asked shockingly.

"That's some gift I wonder who gave him that card." Declan said looking curious.

Sibella was shocked too.

"I wonder who gave him that card." She said looking curious as well yet shocked.

"Alright Goyo Emperor slay Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Blazing Breath Blast!" 227 commanded as turned to face Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon unleashing a fiery breath of flames then destroying Odd-Eyes.

Yuya: 1400

"That folks is some seriously bad breath." Melissa commented. "Goyo Emperor's ability activates harding the destruction of your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" 227 explained as Odd-Eyes returned. "My, my, that was close." Melissa commented.

"Don't get used to it because Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon goes on my side." 227 added as Yuya gasped.

"How is that laying down the law, maybe next time you try to step at me you'll think twice!" 227 remarked. "Go Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Fireplux!"

Odd-Eyes unleashed its spiral flame and destroyed Fireplux.

Yuya: 100

"Now Odd-Eyes has a new special abilit you might be familiar with instead of destroying Fireplux its goes onto my side!" 227 explained.

"Oh my, Yuya's monsters have turned against him!" Melissa exclaimed in shock.

"This duel is over!" A man proclaimed. "Finish him 227!" A 2nd man cheered encouragingly. "PREPARE TO BE PROCESSED YUYA!" 227 proclaimed rising up his left arm in the air.

"If losing is part of your stick then you need new material." Sylvio remarked. "Yuya." Zuzu said looking concerned. "That's right, you all know that you mess around with the law that doesn't mess around!" Officer 227 stated loudly.

Yuya was silent.

"Go Fireplux attack Yuya directly!" Officer 227 commanded. "Its time to close the case on this duel!"

Yuya opened his eyes which were glowing red. "My Phoenix's PENDULUM ABILITY ACTIVATES WHEN YOU ATTACK ME DIRECTLY I CAN SACRFICE UNICORN TO SUMMON PHOENIX TO MY SIDE!" Yuya proclaimed as his Unicorn disappeared.

"Just like that Yuya brought out a monster that's stronger than Fireplux!" Melissa stated surpringly.

Performpal Light Phoenix Level 5 Attack 2000

"A last minute part, I end my turn!" 227 declared.

"So Yuya gets one chance to turn things around." Melissa stated hopefully. "And to turn this crowd that despise him, will he be able to do it, we're about to find out."

Jack then noticed something was off about Yuya.

"Time to watch a rising star!" Yuya proclaimed as he drew from his deck. "I activate the Spell: Double Reborn Level 4, we both bring back a Level 4 Monster from our graveyards then place them in defense mode!"

"What are you up to?" 227 asked. "You'll see." Yuya replied firmly. "Fine then if I have to I'll bring back Level 4 Jutte Lord!"

Jutte Lord Level 4 Defense 1200

"And I'll revive my Level 4 Performapal Bot-Eyes Lizard!"

Performapal Bot-Eyes Lizard Level 4 Defense 1200

"Thanks to Bot-Eyes Lizard's ability it becomes Odd-Eyes."

His Lizard to the form of Odd-Eyes.

"There's more next I tributing Light Phoenix I can evolve Odd-Eyes Dragon into some bad news for you."

"You are all talk." 227 remarked. "No talking didn't work but now I'm all action." Yuya replied as his Odd-Eyes evolved into different monster. "And you're all but defeated cause this show stopper is finally here, its here to stop you Officer 227, introducing: ODD-EYES SABRE DRAGON!"

Odd-Eyes Sabre Dragon Level 7 Attack 2800

"Sabre Dragon attack Jutte Lord with all your might!" Yuya commanded as his Dragon unleashed its fiery flame of energy at Jutte Lord and destoryed it.

"Big deal, is that all you got?" 227 asked. "No its not because now Odd-Eyes Sabre Dragon's ability activates when it destroys a monster in battle one of your monsters is destroyed." Yuya answered.

"No way!" 227 exclaimed in shock.

"Say good-bye to Goyo Emperor!"

Goyo Emperor was destroyed by Sabre Dragon's fiery flame of energy.

"With Goyo Emperor gone its ability is gone too." Yuya added.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Fireplux returned to Yuya's side.

"Without Goyo Emperor, Yuya gets his monsters back!" Melissa stated. "Whoa he's got the goods!" A man stated sounding very impressed. "Yeah never would have thought it." Another man stated excitedly. "Now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack 227 directly!" Yuya commanded.

"An Action Card!" The former Duel Chaser exclaimed seeing two of them ahead.

"There are two Action Cards up ahead if 227 gets them he still has a chance to get out of this mess!" Melissa stated.

Yuya began bumping his Runner against 227' Duel Runner hard.

"That Action Card..is all mine!"Officer 227 proclaimed with Yuya.

They both managed to snatch them at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I play Evasion!" 227 proclaimed. "Well I play the Spell: No Action, it negates your Spell so there's no escaping my attack now!" Yuya declared.

227 gritted his teeth and his Runner was getting out of control

This shocked Zuzu, Dennis, and Sylvio.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared and bit 227 Runner's causing him to fall off his Runner and crash on the road.

Officer 227: 0

"WE HAVE OUR WINNER!" Melissa announced excitedly.

"Yuya, you won but that means another duelist gets sent to the underground." Zuzu said looking concerned.

Declan and Riley were stunned but didn't say anything.

Yuya stopped his Runner and took off his goggles.

"Well, well, well, you claim that this tournament is wrong it seems you have no qaullels of winning." Roget said amusingly.

Yuya was depressed.

"Congratelations Yuya, listen to that crowd they simply adore you, WAY TO WAlK THE WALK INSTEAD OF TALK THE TALK!" Melissa stated excitedly. "YUYA, YUYA, YUYA, YUYA!" The crowd cheered.

"YOU SHOWED 227!" A man cheered.

"Oh no, they still don't get it, they still don't realize that dueling about having fun." Yuya said putting his hands on his head.

He turned to see Officer 227 being taking on a table by a few guards.

"Hold on, wait stop!" He called as he ran over the stadium guards. "Don't take him away to the underground its wrong!"

He struggled to get to the Duel Chaser but two of the guards blocked him.

"No you can't you're making a mistake!" Yuya screamed.

End of Chapter.


	24. Turbotainers

Chapter 24: Turbotainers

Yuya was escorted back to his room after his victory though he wasn't thrilled with.

Sam shut door with a worried look on his face.

"I did my best to show everyone that dueling is about having fun but in the end the city still thinks sending people to the underground is ok." He said clinching his hand.

Just then the bigscreen came on.

"Alrightly folks two more duelists are about to dance with Yugo taking on Sylvio Sawatari!" Melissa announced.

"Sylvio is next." Zuzu said looking surprised. "That means more R & R for me." Dennis commented.

"Once again casted aside a sunky sandwich, how can Sylvio duels and I don't?" Sylvio asked as something occured to him. "Syl-vi-o...I'm up next!"

Yugo was on his Runner.

"It would seem that they would call my name anytime soon I'm totally reved up for this party." He said. "This for Rin, you and I both had a dream to duel in the Friendship Cup, now that dream is coming true."

"Its to say Howdy do to our duelists, give them an ear full cheerful as they blast onto the field!" Melissas announced.

Yugo drove out.

"THE FIRST ONE TAKE THE TRACK IS YUGO!" Melissa exclaimed in excitement.

Yugo drove on the track.

"Followed up by Sylvio Sawatari!"

"THE GREAT DUELTAINER!" Sylvio announced as he drove out and rode on the track. "If anyone wants an autograph meet me at the winners circle after the Duel!"

"Yugo is up." Zuzu said watching the bigscreen in her room.

"That must be the follwer that Yuto and Shay told us about." Sibella said.

They drove to the starting line.

"This crowd is already charged up and I haven't even beaten you yet." Sylvio commented. "I can feel their actualization coursing through my whole body."

He glanced at his opponent.

"Hey, don't go spoiling my moment by letting me beat you too quickly." Sylvio added.

"No need to worry cause I won't lose." Yugo replied.

"Its time for the duel to begin, power up the Action Field: Crossover Acceleration!" Melissa announced excitedly.

"Duel Mode engaged, Auto Pilot activated!" Their Runner's electronic voices proclaimed.

The countdown started.

"On your marks...get set...GO!" Melissa proclaimed excitedly.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both proclaimed in unison.

Yugo was driving fast ahead. "Need a manuel?"

Sylvio gritted his teeth and pressed the handle instead of driving fast his Runner stood up. "Whoa!" He screamed.

His Runner was straight like missle but he managed to control it and keep it steady. "Uh I'm ok."

"Woohee, that was some fancy free driving which was fancy enough to earn him to right to go first!" Melissa stated sounding impressed.

"Yeah not bad for a first timer, huh?" Sylvio asked sweating a bit. "Not too good either." Yugo joked.

Sylvio took two cards from his hand. "Oh really check this I'm going for goal with Scale 3 Abyss Actor Extras and Scale 8 Abyss Funky Comadian to set the Pendulum Scale!"

His Pendulum Monsters appeared. "Now Actors take your places please, I'm allowed to summon monsters between Level 4-7 all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon: now meet more of my other cast members, Monsters EMERGE!"

His monsters appeared.

"Light the talent Abyss Superstar!"

Abyess Superstar Level 7 Attack 2500

"And the unprecticable Abyss Actor Sassy Rookie!"

Abyss Actor Sassy Rookie Level 4 Attack 1700

"Sylvio is one of those Dueltainer types and it looks like his talents turns the crowds tears into cheers!" Melissa stated excitedly.

"Pulling all the stops I see." Yugo said sounding impressed. "That was just the warm up act, Superstar allows me to add an Abyss Script Opening Ceramony." Sylvio replied as he took the magic into his hand. "It'll serve as your closnig ceramony!"

The scenery changed into a carnival with lights and fireworks.

"Attenion all this spell gives my life points a boost by 500 for every Abyss Actor I have on my side, this is how I role, bolting brash with pently of flash!"

He drove through the opening Ceramony like an actor doing a show.

Sylvio: 5000

"And the best is yet to come."

The crowd cheered excitedly.

"I dare you challenge that." Sylvio said in sneaky tone. "Challenge accepted, you're going down!" Yugo replied drawing from his deck. "Sylvio there are no other monsters on my field so I Special Summon: Speedroid Terror Top!"

Speedroid Terror Top Level 3 Attack 1200

"When I have Terror Top on my field I can also bring out Taka Top Board!"

Speedroid Taka Top Board Level 3 Attack 600

"But I'm not done yet next I'll role out the Tuner Monster Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice Level 1 Attack 100

"I tune level 1 Red-Eyed Dice with both Level 3 Terror Top and Taka Top Board, HERE IT GOES!"

His monsters began to tune up.

"This duel is about take off in a big way, get set for a monster that will spread its wings and whirl up a whirlwind of destruction!"

1+3+3=7

"I Synchro Summon: Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

His Synchro Dragon appeared and let out a road.

"Jumping Jimney, Yugo just Synchro Summoned in one record straight!" Melissa exclaimed in surprise.

Yuya was sitting his room until he heard a humming sound.

"That dragon is all powerful and looks like its got a nasty temper." Melissa added.

Yuya turned around saw his Deck letting out sound waves which were making the humming sound.

"That must be the dragon that Yuto told me and the others from Xyz." Katt said.

"This should be fun taking down dragons is my favorite hobby but I never did it in a Turbo Duel but that will simply add to the drama." Sylvio stated with a grin. "So end my turn so I attack."

"You'll have to wait for me to attack." Yugo said. "Take out Abyss Actor Sassy Rookie with Spin Storm Sky Strike!"

"Rookie do your thing!" Sylvio commanded as his Sassy Rookie was covered in a big shield. "Shield yourself and deflect that blast."

The blast was blocked by Sassy Rookie's shield.

"Your monster was saved but your life points aren't." Yugo said.

Sylvio covered his face with his arm from impact.

Syvlio: 4200

"That's enough for now back to you Sylvio!" Yugo stated as he set two cards facedown.

Yuya held his deck.

"What a duel, just look how Yugo used his move!" Melissa stated sounding impressed.

Yuya took his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon out of his deck and held it in his hand. "What is going on Odd-Eyes, why are you glowing?"

"Its my turn once again, you damaged a little but that setback only makes things more interesting as long as I'm able to Pendulum Summon there's no way you can stop me from winning." Sylvio said drawing from his deck.

"That's not going to happen cause I activate the trap: Dragon's Bide, you're not allowed to Pendulum Summon any monsters with attack points less than Synchro Dragon has." Yugo declared.

"Oh no." Sylvio said worriedly. "Your Deck is on lockdown even if you think on attacking my Dragon then my Trap: Follow Wing will make you think twice, this trap will prevent Clear Wing Dragon from being destroyed in battle, plus whever a Level 5 or above monster attacks it, that monster is destroyed and my Clear Wing Dragon gets all of its attack points." Yugo explained.

"So if the only thing that can hurt me is attacking then I'm out of here!" Sylvio stated as he drove away.

"You can run but you can't hide caues I'll catch up!" Yugo stated.

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"This duel is far from over even though I can't Pendulum Summon I'll summon out my monsters the old fashion way." Sylvio informed. "Please give a warm welcome to my Abyss Actor Leading Lady!"

Abyss Actor Leading Lady Level 4 Attack 1500

'Did you summon that monster to attack my dragon or to get trick-treating?" Yugo asked. "Your Leading Lady can't destroy it.

"Then its a good thing I can destroy your dragon without using combat, I just need to tap in to my Superstar ability to get the Spell: Abyss Script Fantasy Magic, that will sent your dragon back to your hand."

He imagined Clear Wing Dragon returning to Yugo's hand.

"The worlds greatest Dueltainer is ready to strike, I activate Superstar special ability!" Sylvio proclaimed. "It doesn't matter what you do because thanks to my Clear Wing Dragon's special ability when you have a monster that's Level 5 or above activates Special ability Clear Wing Synchro Dragon not only stops it but it also destroys it." Yugo explained as his dragon was covered in an aura. "Go REVERSE REVENGE!"

Abyss Actor Superstar was destroyed.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 2500-5000

"Oh great." Sylvio groaned in frustration. "If you want to defeat Clear Wing dragon then you'll have to think better than that Sylvi-no, my Dragon has more power than anything you have in your deck!" Yugo stated as Yuya said the same thing.

"If I win Sylvio will be forced to the underground." Yuya said as he gasped what he said. "If I win?"

"Ugh, I activate the Spell: Abyss Prop Wild Wagon!" Sylvio proclaimed.

A wagon being pulled by two horses appeared.

"Its time for my monsters to hit the trail cause there's nothing more dramatic than a good chase!"

"Whoa Sylvio's monsters are making a break for it!" Melissa exclaimed in shock.

"They won't get far!" Yugo and Yuya stated in unison.

Yugo drove faster and going after Sylvio's monsters.

"The excitement is following up folks, Syvlio's monster are folding up the track with pair of rabid coyetes!" Melissa stated.

Clear Wing Dragon let out a roar. "Clear Wing is determined to set them off course!"

"Running scared, huh?" Yugo said. "Me scared, I'm making most of the moments so the crowd gets their moneys worth." Sylvio replied. "I end my turn."

"With your turn ends Clear Wing Dragon's ability ends too." Yugo and Yuya both spoke together. "Its attack return to normal.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 5000-2500

"I draw!" Yugo added. "Alright Clear Wing go and attack take out his Leading Lady!"

Clear Wing Dragon unleashed its breath at the Abyss Actor Monster.

"Forunately my Wagon comes with built in Defenses since my Leading Lady hitched a ride she won't be destroyed." Sylvio explained as his wagon was covered in a shield and saving Leading Lady.

"Oh sure she's safe but your life point aren't!" Yuya stated.

Sylvio spinned around out of control.

Sylvio: 3200

"In this case I don't mind taking damage cause Leading Lady's ability activates she can use her witchcraft and chip away at your dragon's strength so the your dragon's attack points decrease by the same amount of damage I took."

"That scorcere is full of surprises, she's got a wand and she's not afraid to use it!" Melissa stated sounding impressed.

Yugo and Yuya gasped in shock.

"That's what you get selling the worlds greatest Dueltainer short, here it goes Leading Lady do your thing!" Sylvio commanded.

Leading Lady swing her wand and a rope like was swung from the wand.

"Clear Wing Dragon's ability activates destroyed your Leading Lady!" Yugo and Yuya proclaimed together in unison. "My wagon more surprises for you it protects my Leading Lady from any traps, Spells, or effects you activated during this turn, leading to her to keep working her magic." Sylvio explained.

Clear Wing Dragon Attack 2500-1500

"Weaking your Clear Wing gives me advantage cause your Bide trap will be weak too, now I can summon monsters that have 1500 attack points." Sylvio added. "while you were busy coasting we were going into overdrive."

"That Sylvio is one clever cowboy!" Melissa stated sounding impressed.

Yugo grinned and so did Yuya. "You don't know when to quit, do you Sylvio, in fact its something we both have in common, its your turn!"

"That last series of moves even impressed myself but that's nothing compared to the grand finale I planned for you, let me show you!" Sylvio state excitedly as he drew from his deck. "Since I already set the Pendulum Scale I can go on and Pendulum Summon again, Superstar I'm calling you for an encore performance!"

"Bravo that there was some bringer jack card play!" Melissa commented.

Abyss Actor Superstar Level 7 Attack 2500

"Next Funky comidian will get into the act by activating its Pendulum Ability by sending an Abyss Actor back to my Extra Deck, Sassy Rookie gains Superstar's attack points." Sylvio explained.

Abyss Actor Sassy Rookie Attack 1700-4200

"Alrightly Rookie attack Clear Wing pronto!" Sylvio commanded with a grin.

Sassy Rookie leaped up and did a jump kick on Clear Wing's head.

Yugo: 1300

"Goodness Clear Wing Dragon took a big hit!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Now Leading Lady will join in the fun too, wielding her special ability she can clear away the rest of Clear Wing's attack points."

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 1500-0 "Zero attack points that Lady just turned that dragon into a pussycat!" Melissa commented as the crowd cheered. "Great once my Leading Lady attack your Clear Wing Dragon then you'll lose the duel." Sylvio stated with a goofy tone.

"Uh oh, it looks like the jig is up for Yugo." Melissa stated.

"Leading Lady this is your big moment attack and win me this duel!" Sylvio commanded excitedly. "Its over Yugo!"

Yugo noticed an Action card. "Its an Action card!" Yuya exclaimed as Yugo grabbed it.

Zuzu noticed something about Yugo.

"I'm activating Miracle, this not only saves Clear Wing Dragon from being destroyed but it also cut the damage I take in half." Yugo explained.

Yugo spinned around but took control.

Yugo: 850

"Yugo is still in this match!" Melissa stated in excitment. "If there's one thing I can't stand is that a duelist hogs the spotlight especially when I'm trying to hog it but I left you took weak to win." Sylvio commented.

Abyss Actor Sassy Rookie Attack 4200-1700

"Yugo life point is running out on fuse, does he have anything left in the tank to stage a comeback?" Melissa asked.

"Here it goes!" Yuya proclaimed. "If I don't I get the card I need its over." Yugo and his counterpart said together as they drew.

Yugo looked at what he drew. "Excellent now I got a road map to victory, I'm summoning Speedroid Double Yo-Yo!"

Speedroid Double Yo-Yo Level 4 Attack 1400

"Its special ability lets me summon a Speedroid from my graveyard, so welcome Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice Level 1 Attack 100

"You're going to Synchro Summon aren't you, if so it'll be too little too late." Sylvio commented. "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice tunes with Level 4 Double Yo-Yo!" Yuya proclaimed.

Yugo's monsters began to tune.

"My merging the best of monsters, I'm about to go supersonic and break every speed breaker that ever was!"

1+4=5

"I Synchro Summon: Hit the Accelerator High Speedroid Hagoita!"

High Speedroid Hagoita Level 5 Attack 2000

"Tributing Hagoita all the monsters on the field gain a special ability!" Yugo delcared as his Dragon was covered in a glitter including Sassy Rookie and Leading Lady.

"Did you say all of them?" Sylvio asked looking puzzled. "That's right so from here on and out when monster's level changes that monster gains additional level." Yugo replied.

"Ha, all that for something not very helpful!" Sylvio remarked amusingly. "You should be afraid I'm taking control of this duel starting now!" Yugo replied.

Sylvio and Zuzu gasped in shock what words Yugo said. "I activate the Spell: High Speed Re-Level, I'm kicking this duel into high gear by banishing Hagoita from my graveyard their levels go to match its level."

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Level 7-5

Abyss Actor Leading Lady Level 4-5

Abyss Actor Sassy Rookie Level 4-5

"All the monsters are now Level 5!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Now thanks to Hagoita ability our monsters gain one more level." Yugo added.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Level 5-6

Abyss Actor Leading Lady Level 5-6

Abyss Actor Sassy Rookie Level 5-6

A bunch of little rockets flew around the monsters.

"I'm so not diggin into this plot twist now you can activate Clear wing's ability." Sylvio said knowing what's coming next.

"That's right, an special ability that will take you down!" Yuya proclaimed. "So it comes down to this, so your Sassy Rookie and Leading Lady are both above Level 5 my Dragon can send them to the showers!" Yugo explained as his Dragon unleashed of stream of energy from its wings then destroyed Sassy and Leading Lady.

"Now Clear Wing gains those monsters attack points making it stronger to take you down."

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 0-3200

"CLEAR WING TAKE FLIGHT AND END THIS FIGHT!" Yuya and Yugo commanded together.

Clear Wing took flight in the sky and flew down with incredible speed. "SPIN STORM SKY STRIKE!"

Sylvio was hit.

Sylvio: 0

"Wow what a duel, those boys had my head spinning out of control like merry go round." Melissa stated sounding very amazeed.

Yuya came to his senses. "Huh."

He was confused at what just happened. "(What happened it felt like I was dueling.)"

Yugo was proud. "I won and I'll be going to round 2, I just wish Rin was here to see this."

"There was a couple of times whenever I didn't know that if I watching Yuya or Yugo." Zuzu commented.

"I was so close to winning I could almost taste it!" Sylvio complained as he threw his helmet.

"That was so fun Sylvio, but the fun is over now!" A man cheered.

This got Sylvio to smile. "Ready to you see you go!" A woman cheered excitedly. "Your Dueltaining style rocks!" A man praised. "We love you!" A few girls cheered.

Sylvio took a bow with a smile.

"Sylvio may have been the runner up but it sounds like he won this crowd over!" Melissa stated seeing the crowd cheering and praising Sylvio.

Sylvio turned to see Yugo. "Hey, you hear that Yugo, we brought the crowd to their feet!"

He stopped himself as he looked closely at Yugo. "You know its strange but you look like Yuya."

"Huh, you're not the first to say that." Yugo replied taking off his helmet. "In fact you look alike each other, why is that?" Sylvio asked as two stadium guards grabbed him.

"You made it close but not close enought." the first guard said. "You're coming with us." The 2nd one added.

"Wait, where am I going, where are you taking me?" Sylvio yelled.

"Not you too." Yuya said worriedly.

End of chapter.  



	25. Turning Point

Chapter 25: Turning Point

Sylvio was still be held by his arms by two stadium guards.

"Fools I demand to know where you're taking me!" He yelled. "I would've told you but you didn't say the magic: Pretty please." one Dark skinned guard said. "Everybody that loses a duel gets sent the underground and its always a one way trip." The bearded guard answered.

"Well I travel through first class so I'm not going I..I..refuse you can't do this to me!" Sylvio protested as he shook his legs.

"Yeah well we're doing it." The bearded guard said. "If I were you then I'd follow the rules."

They entered an elevator.

"What are the rules?" Sylvio asked. "Rules you need to get by, so if you don't to be dumpster diving pay attention or pay the conquenences." The beard guard began to explain.

"How about I pay you and slide this ride?" Sylvio asked.

The guards laughed amusingly. "Miss out on the all the fun, not a chance, this will be your home away from home." The beard guard said.

Sylvio gazed at the underground where there were piles of trash and people working there.

"Better face facts friend you are now in the basement now, the last pitfully stop for New Domino City's losers and misfits, and mog cotains, in dreams you had are life in smoke but you see this ain't rock bottom no matter how low you go, there's someone to take you down even lower." A voice said. "If you think its hotter now the fun can get funkier so if you want to impress might I suggest that you throw your losing ways cause this is the tipest of the trash heap, there is a long way to fall and you ain't got now perish you keep dueling and losing then there's no telling how low you'll get."

It was Lucas Swank talking with Officer 227 who was on his knees.

"I want up." He begged which got Swank's attention. "That Yuya got lucky but next time I will beat him and I win I'll be a Duel chaser again."

"I'm afraid that's not it works my friend, sure I got the guys to you get out of this coop but you had your shot and wasted it." Lucas replied.

"No please I'm begging you!" 227 begged even more. "Give me one more chance!"

"Too late Copper!" Lucas yelled kicking the Officer and knocking him down.

"The only way back to the Top Siders to win a few duels down here but its going to be no walk in the park the competitions are justu as tough as upstairs they'll crush you just as hard."

227 sat up and two me approached him then grabbed him. "Now get out of my sight."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice rang out.

Lucas and his men turned to where the voice came from.

There came Chojiro and Gong.

"Tell your thugs to let him go." Gong ordered.

Lucas took tilt his glasses down. "Well, well, if it isn't the legendary Hero Chojiro, if I'm not mistaken that that's dashing Dennis' goon and Jenna's sidekick Gong the goon, correct."

He tilt back his glasses. "Sorry that didn't have the opporunity to welcome you guys, I have a special offer, you two beat all this guys and I'll see if I can get you guys back up the ground."

"Have your guys gang up on us and purelize us, that's excatly what I expect from a sleezy snake like you." Chojiro remarked. "Come on now I'm just trying to get your all some kindness see there is no exit doors under here but if you guys show me you got the skills then I could present you both an oppruntunity to escape your situation in the matter of anyone here would anything to have." Lucas said as he put his hand on 227's shoulder. "You'd appearicate when I give you the same chance to duel your way out of here, however the problem is that you understimated the competition."

227 looked up at the promotor. "You said I quote: throw as many Commons at me as you want but they can't win cause I'm a Top Sider."

227 collasped.

"You two maybe can avoid making the same mistake." Lucas said.

"You got a lot of nerve you cheesy low-life, who are you?" Chojiro asked looking offended. "You claim to be a promotor but you're promoting pain." Gong answered. "You see I'm also a refugee." Lucas replied. "Reckless Refugee what?" Gong asked confusingly. "Are you saying we're trash?" Chojiro asked.

"Not me the power ones that threw away duelists from the Friendship Cup they're the ones that say you're trash." Lucas replied as he tilt down his glasses. "But to me even in a mountain of junk sometimes you can find a hidden gem and that's what I'm doing here looking for gems."

"What do you do when find them?" Chojiro asked with a glare. "I suppose you sent them to your underground Duel Arena, right?" Gong asked. "Why would I not but the diamonds I take to the boss." Lucas replied turning away.

"Who is the boss?" Chojiro asked. "A man that's all power and no coward the Director of Security: Jean-Michele Roget." Lucas replied.

"Waits let's get this straight you in cohoots with that Director of Security." Gong said. "Whenever there is a raid in the underground duel arena, Mr Roget lets me know in advance, so I'm able to avoid in conceration in return I surprise him what he wants." Lucas replied.

"You provide the Director with the best duelists and lets you go about your business I think you both digusting." Chojiro remarked in digust. "Why does Jean take them Swank?" Gong asked. "I never asked and Roget doesn't say all I know is that he wants me to get him the best duelists I can find for him, in fact remember that duelist called Sergey, he's one the proget that I presented to Roget."

Back at the Friendship Cup.

"Now let me introduce the duelist are about to lock in the next third match up, so please stand up and stomp for new Domino city's Damon and Sergey."

Damon drove out.

"The Dueling Damon is here first!" Melissa stated.

Sergey was driving next.

"Coming up next is the dangerous and dialbolical Sergey!" Melissa stated.

"Not that Sergey." A man said worriedly.

"They call him the Dueling Destroyer when I found Sergey he was a well known." Lucas said. "Sergey didn't care for duelists that was pro and an amateur as long as they had skills he would challenge them and destroy them."

Back past scene.

Sergey is dueling Security and beaten them up.

"He was on a rampage that it took half of Security to bring him down." Lucas added.

Sergey is shown to be in the facility where prisoners were knocked out cold.

"Even the facility he couldn't be contained so he was sent the underground therefore I made the same offer I'm making for you, he challenged 50 of my men and defeated them."

"50 duelists!" Chojiro exclaimed looking shocked. "All by himself." Gong added in shock. "It was a feet call from Roget and boy did I make his day." Lucas said.

Jean was watching Sergey's duel against Damon.

"He brought Sergey back on top licky split." Lucas added.

"Destroy your foes my knight and soon my dreams will become my reality." Jean said moving a white knight on his chestboard.

"Sergey vs Damon that leaves two duelists Dennis and Shay." Declan said fixing his glasses. "Interesting since this duel doesn't involve a Lancer I hope you don't mind if I step out for a few moments."

"That's ok." Bordeuax said. "Where is it that you're going?" White Taki asked.

"Out for breath of fresh air." Declan replied as he walked away with his brother following him.

"That's crazy!" Gong exclaimed in shock. "Sergey's brain is all bot but his body is flesh and bones!" Chojiro added clearly shocked as well. "I think I should be shocked about one thing too." Lucas said.

"What would that be?" Chojiro asked. "Security was talking about something I overheard." Lucas said. "That these Lancers warriors is a human vampire."

The men gasped at this.

"Uh, did you say human vampire?" One of the men asked nervously.

Chojiro remembered something about that.

Jean showed a footage of Sibella getting into a fight with some prisoner at the facility and cameras caught her opening her mouth and revealing her vampire fangs.

"Anway all I was saying what people say but I was quite shocked that the Lancers have a human vampire." Lucas said behind a wall was Moon Shadow. "Also Sergey is programmed to destroy like a machine."

Back at the stadium.

Damono and Sergey drove to the starting line.

"This guy used to be ruthless criminal but now he listens to what the Director tells him to do he's totally under his control like a robot." Lucas added.

Sergey's left eye glowed red.

"So Rogot can control people." Gong said looking surprised. "Yeah its like he has some technology that is out of this world." Lucas said.

This made Gong gasp. "Maybe he came from that world you were blabbing about before Dennis' elbow went kung-fu on you."

Gong remembered when he was about to explain back in the lockeroom.

"We came from the Standard Dimension to the Synchro Dimension to..." He began to say until Dennis elbowd his chest.

"Could be could be not." Gong replied firmly. "Yes it seems very unlikely then again Roget is an unlikely person see one day he showed up and before you can say: New Domino he had the High Council eating out of his hands, they made Roget the top dog of Sector Security and he has barking orders ever since." Luca said.

"Let's get this duel starting and those Runners rolling!" Melissa stated excitedly.

"Duel Mode engaged Auto Pilot standing by!" Their Duel Runners electronic voices proclaimed.

The countdown started.

"On your marks...get set..GO!"

They both drove off.

"LET'S DUEL!" Damon proclaimed but Sergey was quiet.

"So if this Roget ain't from around these parts then Gong recommends that he did some Dimension hopping." Gong stated.

"Anyway Gong has a question about the Black Rose?"

"Did you say Black Rose?" Lucas asked. "I remember her I offered her a chance to become pro Top Sider but she refused."

"What else do you know about the Black Rose?" Chojiro asked. "Well all I know is she's still quite the pro duelist in the Tops and very powerful." Lucas said. "Also there's a rumor going on about her."

"What is the rumor about the Black Rose?" Gong asked looking curious.

"Something that might put the Black Rose behind bars, you see she was accused of a boy's diapppearence." Lucas answered.

Chojiro and Gong gasped.

"Who was this boy?" Chojiro asked. "His name is Toby and he's the younger brother of the number one super model in New Domino City." Lucas replied with a grin. "Are you talking about..." Chojiro began to ask.

"Yes, Misty Tredwell Top Sider's number one Super model." Lucas answered.

"Gong is shocked a super model lives in the Tops." Gong said looking surprised. "Is true that her brother's disappearance was caused by the Black Rose?"

"Nobody knows but the Toby was last seen by the Security Bureau sometime suddenly there was an explosion he was never again but the Black Rose there though she claims she didn't hurt him but she did meet after he wanted to talk to her."

"What did he want to talk to her about?" Gong asked. "Guess to be her friend but the Black Rose brushed him off." Lucas replied adjusting his glasses. "As in told him to go away in rude way."

An explosion was sounded.

"Well I'll be Damon is devasting Alien Shock Trooper to wipe out Sergey's monsters!" Melissa exclaimed in surprise. "Now Sergey is wide open!"

"I'd expect more of a fight from you Sergey truth is I had bigger fights with ham nail." Damon commented. "Sergey is done guess all that being locked up in the facility took out that dueling destroyer."

"You think, we'll see, we'll see." Jean said looking confident.

"Anway Roget is good for business and I'm good with him if it weren't for him then I would be locked awhile ago at least I can pick up the trash here and find him the best duelists I can find." Lucas said. "He's the reason I can make you my offer just beat all the duelist right here and I'll get you all back on top."

Chojiro and Gong just stared at the promtor.

"I'm giving you this oppertunity to get above ground again but if you don't think you can handle it..." Lucas began to say. "Chojiro can handle it just fine." A voice rang out.

Chojiro's two cellmates were there too.

"If you don't want to stay here forever then take the shot." One of them said.

"Oh no that sent you here to helping me escape!" Chojiro said putting his hands together like if he was praying. "I wish I could make it up to you!"

"If you really want to make it up to us then takes us on in a duel." Chojiro's tall lackey said. "That way one of us can get out of here."

"But when Roget finds out that we won the battle it ain't going to be you." His short lackey added coldly.

Chojiro got mad at hearing this. "You lousy, you think you can both beat me you ungrateful rats!"

Gong got ahold of the Hero Commoner. "Calm down, this ain't going to help us get out of here."

"Hey let me go Gong, let me go!" Chojiro shouted.

"I"m the one that's getting out!" A voice rang out.

It was Sylvio who just arrived and walked out of the elevator with the guards behind him. "I decided if I beat you all then that's what I'm going to do, now who wants to be loser number 1?"

"Sylvio!" Gong exclaimed.

"This boy sounds like he means business, that means more business for me." Lucas said with a grin.

Moon Shadow was hiding beneath the elevator.

Sergey was hit.

"Alright this battle was a breeze second round here I come!" Damon cheered excitedly.

The crowd cheered.

"Oh man, this isn't what dueling is about, they're just rooting for Sergey to get what he deserves and that's sending him to the underground, I wished I have gotten through to them." Yuya said frowning sadly.

Meanwhile Declan along with Riley met Moon Shadow outside on a roottop.

"If what you're saying is correct then Roget may have come from...the Fusion Dimension." Declan said. "Though I wonder if its true that Black Rose is responsible for this super mode's younger brother's disappearence."

Riley was shocked by this.

"Go back and report any more info you can find including how the Lancers are doing." Declan ordered. "I will." Moon Shadow bowed as about to leave. "Wait, don't go yet." Riley said which got his brother and the Ninja to look at him.

Riley took a few steps ahead and looked at the Ninja with a guilty face. "I...I...I..uh.."

He hestiated but then remembered what Jack told him.

"Be gritty."

End of flashback.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry to the both of you." Riley spoke. "Sorry for what?" Declan asked. "I was suppose to duel in the Friendship Cup but you made Moon Shadow duel and got in trouble." Riley replied looking guilty.

"Bowing down was able Moon Shadow to gain access to the underground." Declan said. "It still doesn't make it ok I was rooting for Moon Shadow to lose." Riley added.

"Why would you root against him?" Declan asked.

Moon Shadow bend down on his left knee. "Because your moves were awesome and you were in the lead and I got scared if you won you'd be better than me I wanted to be someone that Declan can count on like Moon Shadow and maybe someday I will."

He remembered what else Jack said.

"If you got the stuff kid then don't be afraid to use it when you do there will be no one to stop you."

"I'm going to be a super amazing duelist like you two and Yuya." Riley added with determination. "And Yuya?" Declan said sounding confused.

Yuya heard the cheers but then the cheering stopped and he looked back at the screen to see Damon was on the ground.

"What a comeback victory I hope the boy is ok." Melissa said sounding concerned.

Damon: 0

Damon was groaning in pain.

"I'm not sure what happeneded happened." Melissa added looking confused.

"I can't believe Sergey won he was far behind!" A man wearing a black cap stated in surprise. "Yeah Sergey was getting destroyed and till a few seconds ago." Another man added looking shocked.

"It appears the Dueling Destroyer hasn't lost any of his destroying ways after all." Jean said moving a white Knight. "That duel was way too easy, it wasn't enough to satify his appetite."

"I don't know how he did but from a dramatic comeback Damon is out and Sergey the Dueling Destroyer is the victor!" Melissa stated.

Damon was being carried away by two stadium guards on a table.

"Another duelist sent away in the underground to work." Yuya said frowning sadly.

Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Hello." Yuya said walking to the door. "Its Moon Shadow." The voice answered. "Moon Shadow I thought you were sent to the underground, how did you escape and how is everyone else?" Yuya asked.

"No need to worry so far we're all doing fine." Moon Shadow replied. "That's a relief I was so worried, I can't believe you all escape, did you crawl through a pipe or something?" Yuya asked looking relieved.

"No we did not, I was the only one that escaped." Moon Shadow replied firmly. "My friends aren't with you, why not?" Yuya asked putting his hands on the door. "My mission is not to rescue the Lancers but to gather up any information from the underground." Moon Shadow replied.

"Your mission, your mission should be rescuing my friends, Declan doesn't care about them." Yuya groaned banging his had the door. "How can someone be so selfish?"

"On the contrary he does cares very much we are finding connections to this dimension and to Fusion, their forces can turn us into cards and Declan doesn't want that to happen to the Lancers so for now the Underground is the safest place for them to be." Moon Shadow answered. "I hope you're right." Yuya said. "You must trust that I am, I'll be back on about your friends, just do what you must to win the Frienship Cup, Delcan wants that and so does Riley." Moon Shadow added.

This got Yuya's attention. "You saw Riley?"

A flashback scene.

"Yuya sees that something is wrong with this world, Yuya thinks that dueling is about having fun but the people here only care about winning, so if Yuya wants to change their minds he's got to be a winner, he's got to be a winner the best like Jack is its the only way he'll be able to get through to them."

Riley then walked away and gazed at the sunset.

"Nobody cared about Jack cause he was from the Commons, he was down there dreaming and plannin his dreams but then he got gritty and before he knew he rose to the top then started putting up W's and won it at the Friendship Cup, he was everyone's hero so he listens to what ever they have to say so the only way the people will listen to Yuya if he wins the Friendship cup then he can beat Jack then he'll be everyone's new hero and they'll listen to what he has to say."

Yuya was touched by this. "I can't belive Riley said that I...I don't want to let him down...but Jack beat me like I was nothing at all I thought I could beat him but I'm not sure if I can swing things my way."

"I think I know what Jack Atlas would suggest." Moon Shadow said.

"If you got the stuff kid then don't be afraid to use it when you do then there will be no one to stop you." Jack said.

Yuya gasped at this. "You're right I'm the one to show everyone what dueling is all about, take the spotlight and defeat Jack Altas."

He turned around. "Moon Shadow tell Riley I said thanks and I will show that what dueling is all about."

"I will not." Moon Shadow answered. "Riley has already gone back with Declan now locked in headquarters I must return the underground and continue my mission but Declan and I learned some new things about the Black Rose."

"Really what was it? Yuya askd. "Sorry I don't have time to tell you but perhaps some other time." Moon Shadow replied. "Like I said I must return to the underground."

Yuya thought of an idea. "Wait I got a mission for you."

A short timer later.

Zuzu was laying on her bed holding her pillow until she heard a knock at the door and letter was slipped beneath.

She got up from her bed and walked over to pick up the letter as Moon Shadow walked away.

She read it by the window.

"This is Yuya's handwriting." She said.

Dear Zuzu.

"Its stinks I can't see you in person but I know you're doing just fine hope you're enjoying the food it sure beats the burned waffles that your dad makes for us on Waffle Wednesdays I do miss the sweet syrup he pours on them though, oh and speaking of sweet nice dueling you looked nice on your Runner maybe we bring one back when we get home, that's right I'm going to make sure that but first I have to get through to the people of this city its lot tough then it was I believe that people are ok with the duelists that lose are sent away forever I hope that we remind everyone that dueling is about having fun and smiling its even more tough when I'm having a hard time smiling and having fun myself, losing to Jack was the worst but seeing you turn the crowd over was good for me when we left from Stadard that I'd find you and save the galaxy then bring you home safe and sound, well the first part is done but I just have to work on the safe and sound part."

Shehad images of Sylvio and Gong including everyone else.

"That goes for Gong and Sylvio and everyone else I'm not going to abandon of my friends I leave this world where everyone can smile again and then we can all go home and have some of your dad's burned waffles, I will win the Friendship Cup and swing the crowd my way bringing everyone smiles back to the hearts of everyone!"

Zuzu was in tears of joy and hearing about having her dad's burned waffles. "Yum."

End of chapter.


	26. A Traitor Unmasked

Chapter 26: A Traitor Unmasked

"Yes siree, our last duel for the first round is about to give it up for the rooting bad boy: Shay Obsidian!" Melissa announced. "His red-headed rival Dennis Macfield!"

"(You're hiding something)." He thought.

Shay was thinking about his duel against Dennis in the underground Duel Arena.

"You're not as inconfident as the Leo students I faced along with a friend, are you really from Leo?" He asked. "Of course." Dennis replied though he was denying.

End of flashback scene.

"They don't teach anything like what Dennis used at the LID and if that's the case then where is he from?" Shay asked himself. "I'm not sure that Shay was buying what I was saying to him in our last duel and there's no doubt his friends might be suscipious as well." Dennis said. "I must shake him off my tail."

"If this was a normal duel I'd be syked to see two friends go at it expect the loser has to take a trip underground." Yuya said.

Jenna was in her room looking at the bigscreen.

"Its time for my new trick." She said as she activated something on her chest pocket.

Leonardo was watching his friend's duel too.

"Leonardo come in." A voice said.

This got him to jump and looked to see his Duel Disk vibrating.

"This is Leonardo over." He answered. "Its me Jenna, look I don't have explain how I got through but something tells me that this duel be familiar." The Transformer Xyz Summoner replied. "Anyway I'll contact the others you keep an eye on the duel."

"Understood over and out." The Beast Guardian Xyz Summoner replied.

In Raptor's room.

He got the same vibrating from his Duel Disk.

"Wonder what's going with my duel disk." He said picking it up. "This is Jenna over." Jenna said. "Look Shay says something is not right with Dennis so we need to watch this duel."

"Ok then understood." Raptor replied.

In Katt's room.

"Meow, this duel is going to be intense." She said then she heard a vibrating sound coming from her Duel Disk. "I wonder what's up with my Duel Disk."

She picked it up. "This is Jenna, look Shay is suspicious about Dennis we need to watch his duel against him."

"Meow, I got it, this cat have her eyes on Macfield, hiss." Katt replied hissing. "Over and out."

Back at Sibella's room.

"I wonder will be outcome of this duel." She said looking curious.

Then she heard a vibration sound coming from her Duel Disk. "Wonder what this about it."

She picked her Duel Disk. "This is Jenna, remember what we were talking about Dennis when he dueled against him in the Underground Duel Arena?"

"Yeah." Sibella answered firmly. "I have feeling that our off about him so we must watch our friend's duel carefully." Jenna said.

"Never would miss for the world, over and out." Sibella replied hanging up.

Back at the High Council Room.

"It must be disappointing that two of your Lancers are fighting each other." Gael said. "But that was has been decided." Bordeuax added.

"I have no objectives because this duel will be enlighten." Declan said as he fixed his glasses. "Really?" Bordeuax said sounding surprised.

"Go for it Shay!" A man cheered excitedly. "I'm already fired up and the duel didn't start yet!" Another man cheered eagerly.

Dennis drove out next.

"Is the hot street entertainer Dennis Macfield!" Melissa announced excitedly.

"Hi, I will give you a treat of Dueltaining skills with full of surprises!" Dennis called throwing up three cards that exploded and took forms of Trapeze Magician.

Meanwhile in an apartment in the City.

A woman arrived at her Apartment room.

Her body began to shrug with anger.

A flashback scene.

Roget was talking with her. "I'm sorry we have found no signs of your brother but he was last seen around the Security Bureau where Akiza the Black Rose was seen as well but she's gone.

Roget turned around. "We'll keep a sharp eye on the Black Rose, we'll inform you if we hear anything about your brother Toby but for now just do your super model gig, we'll keep in touch."

End of flashback scene.

She walked over her living room and turned on the bigscreen. "Maybe watching the last match of the Friendship Cup wouldn't hurt."

"I don't know about you all but i don't want to miss a drop on this duel, I'm charged up as a family of mice loose in a cheese factory!" Melissa announced excitedly.

"Let's forget that you and I are buds after this shindig is over." Dennis said. "Hmph, you don't have to worry about that cause this is war." Shay replied coldly. "Ya'll ready then a way we go, FIRE UP THE ACTION FIELD: CROSSOVER ACCELERATION!" Melissa announced excitedly.

The action field was activated and so where Duel runners that the Lancers were riding on. "Duel mode engaged Auto Pilot standing by."

The countdown started.

"The clock is ticking so you'd better picking!" Melissa stated excitedly.

Dennis and Shay started their Runners and drove away.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both proclaimed.

Dennis: 4000

Shay: 4000

"Time to learn what you really are, time to pull of this sheet you'r trying to sell me!" Shay said as he drove pass. "Hi Jimny, Shay wasted no time losing control of this fest so he gets to go first!" Melissa exclaimed.

Sibella watched this from her bed.

"Its time." She muttered cupping her hands together. "Be careful Shay."

Jenna was watching this from her bed.

"Let's see if he really is from what we think." She said with a cold look.

"I start off with Raidraptor Skull Eagle!" Shay proclaimed.

Raidraptor Skull Eagle Level 3 Attack 1000

"Next I'm activating the Spell: Raidraptor Call, with this I can Special Summon another Raidraptor Skull Eagle!"

Raidraptor Skull Eagle Level 3 Attack 1000

"Now I'll built the Overlay Network with my two Skull Eagles, I Xyz Summon: Raidraptor Fiend Eagle!"

Raidraptor Fiend Eagle Rank 3 Attack 1000

"Folks I'm no birdwatcher but that's one ferocious looking fowl!" Melissa commented.

"This is when the funs starts thanks to my Skull Eagle's ability Fiend Eagle's attack points increase to 1600." Shay explained.

Raidraptor Fiend Eagle Attack 1000-1600

"Finally I activate Fiend Eagle's special ability by using one Overlay Unit you take damage equal to its attack points!"

Fiend Eagle unleased a purple like beam at LID Xyz Dueltainer.

"Yee-hah Dennis took a heap hit!" Melissa stated.

Dennis: 2400

"Still up to your old tricks I see." Dennis commented. "What do you mean old tricks?" Shay asked. "I've seen this moves before and I have feeling you're going to use the Rank-up Magic Card you used in our last duel." Dennis answered.

A flashback scene.

"I'm activating the Spell Card: Rank-Up Magic Raid Force!" Shay declared.

"You'll use that and Xyz Summon a Raidraptor that's one rank higher." Dennis said. "Your strategy is weak then an old piece of bread."

Shay looked at what cards he had and Dennis was right.

"Shay is busted!" A girl commented. "Dennis has got his numbers!" A man stated. "He isn't just cute, he's clear voining too." A girl said making the crowd wierded out.

"How about pulling something new out for a change, you're becoming way to predictable." Dennis commented. "Am I?" Shay asked. "You got to help me keep the crowd on their toes buddy boy." Dennis replied. "Well I can see through your eyes that you play settle mind games with your opponent." Shay said looking suscipious. "Did they teach you that at the LID too?"

"What are driving at?" Dennis asked denying. "I'm going to find out the truth about you." Shay declared as he took two cards and set them facedown. "Its your move!"

"My turn to shine, hah!" Dennis said as he drew from his deck and looked at the card he drew. "(Polymerization.)"

Shay noticed that Dennis was stunned at what he drew.

"Looks like he's stunned at the card he drew." Sibella said observing the LID clown's face.

"I have feeling he must like what he drew." Raptor stated noticing Dennis's face.

"Meow, that clown must've drawn something he didn't want." Katt said noticed the troubled look on the Xyz Summoner and Dueltainer's face.

"(It would prove to Shay that I'm really from the Fusion Dimension and I have no doubts his Xyz buddies are suspicious as well, better go with plan B.)" Dennis thought. "I'd like to perform a trick to impress my fans alike."

He snapped his fingers and Fiend Eagle's last Overlay Unit disappear.

"What did Fiend Eagle lose one of its Overlay Unit? Shay asked. "Maybe this will clear things up, hello do my eyes decieve me and is that Performage Top Tricker?" Dennis asked.

Top Tricker took the Overlay Unit and put it under its cup it was holing in its right hand shuffling it around then lift up the cup and the Overlay Unit was gone.

"See an addition to my mind reading magic I can Special Summon Top Tricker from my hand by using an Overlay Unit from an Xyz Monster." Dennis explained.

"You took an Overlay Unit from me, is that suppose to impress me?" Shay asked. "Nah, this is what should impress you since Fiend Eagle lost an Overlay Unit its attack points go back to normal." Dennis replied.

Raidraptor Fiend Eagle Attack 1600-1000

"Oh great." Shay moaned in frustration.

"Next I have a very special treat Magicial Pendulum Box lets me draw two cards and if either of them is Pendulum Card I can add them to my hand." Dennis explained as he drew the two cards from his deck and looked at them. "I hit the jackpot they're both Pendulum Monsters."

His Spell unleashed musical notes and other symbols of numbers. "Scale 6 Performage Overlay Juggler and Scale 3 Dealer, these two is what I need excatly to set the Pendulum Scale."

His Pendulum monsters appeared in the Pendulum Zone.

"Now I can summon monsters through Level 4-5 all at the same time, LET THE PERFORMAGE PARADE BEGIN!"

His monsters appeared.

"First up we have Performage Wind Drainer!"

Performage Wind Drainer Level 5 Attack 2100

"Next help me welcome Performage Wing Sandwichman!"

Performage Wing Sandwichman Level 5 Attack 1800

"Lastly Performage Ball Balancer spins into sight!"

Performage Ball Balancer Level 4 Attack 1000

"Gee willikers that was some daily of a Pendulum Summoning!" Melissa exclaimed in surprise. "You're setting up your team for an Xyz summoning, aren't you?" Shay asked. "Oh you're the mind reader now but I got another surprise, use your Pendulum ability to Bonus Dealer!" Dennis commanded.

Bonus Dealer unleased sonic waves.

"Check this whenever I Pendulum Summon with three Performages I can I'm able to draw a pair of cards." Dennis explained drawing two card from his deck. "Come join the party Performage fire Dancer!"

Performage Fire Dancer Level 4 Attack 1400

"I overlay Level 4 Ball Balancer and Fire Dancer, with these two Monsters I built the Overlay Network!"

His monsters turned into Overlay units and went up into the air.

"Better fill up those lungs while you have the chance folks cause what you're about to behold will take your breath away, I Xyz Summon: put your hand together for my aerial wonder worker Performage Trapeze Magician!"

Performage Trapeze Magician Rank 4 Attack 2500

"Chunk my wagon both our duelists can Xyz Summon!" Melissa exclaimed in surprise. "That was so much fun, you know what I'll repeat it I overlay my Cup Tricker, Wind Drainer, and Wing Sandwichman to built the Overlay Network, we haven't made in the shade, I Xyz Summon: the monster with silhouette you can't forget, Performage Shadow Maker!"

Performage Shadow Maker Rank 5 Attack 2600

"With Trapeze Magician by using one of its Overlay Units it allows a monster to attack twice in a single turn." Dennis explained.

Shadow Make's scissors got bigger and let out a laugh. "Since that monster is Shadow Make I activate its ability too by using one of its Overlay Unit I can Special Summon another one from my Extra Deck."

A Shadow Maker appeared from beneath other Shadow Maker's shadow.

Performage Shadow Make Rank 5 Attack 2600

"But that's not all cause the Cup Tricker that was sent to my graveyard is also getting on the action too, watch it play a switch-o-roo and move an Overlay Unit to from one Shadow Make to another." Dennis declared.

His 2nd Shadow Maker now had its own Overlay Unit.

"Trapeze Magician has one Overlay Unit left and it'll use to allow the 2nd Shadow maker to attack twice as well." Dennis said. "Why stop there cause I'll use the Ovelay Unit that my 2nd Shadow Maker has and summon out another one."

Performage Shadow Make Rank 5 Attack 2600

"Crazy fabber I never seen a duelist cast three shadows before!" Melissa exclaimed sounding surprised.

Shay glanced back.

"Two of the Shadow Makers can attack so if the four all go out forceful against Shay, he'll take major damage then a cyclone fiery shop!" Melissa exclaimed in shock.

"Now Trapeze Magician take a swing at Fiend Eagle!" Dennis commmanded.

Trapeze Magician swung on its staff and kicked the Eagle the destroyed it.

Shay: 2500

"It doesn't matter I have a card that'll take control of this duel, I activate Raidraptor Target Flag!" Shay proclaimed. "And target at Trapeze Magician!"

Trapeze Magicina had the Raidraptor flag on its the left side of its mask where the left eye is.

The woman at the apartment was watching this.

"That man sure is determined about something." She said.

"I get to draw and card then reveal it." Shay said drawing from his deck and revealed the card he drew. "Its a monster card, now pay attention cause I'm only going to say this once."

Dennis scoffed at the attitude. "If your Trapeze Magician leaves the field Target Flag is also destroyed then I get to check out the cards in your hand." Shay explained.

"I think I know why he wants to look at his hand." Sibella said getting what her friend was up to.

"Hmm I have feeling seeing the cards in his hand might reveal then just the cards but something more." Leonardo said with hand under his chin.

"I have feeling that Dennis has something in his hand." Raptor said. "Which might be what I think he has when he drew on his turn."

Dennis got worried remembering he drew Polymerization. "Also since I drew a monster card I get to destroy every monster in your hand." Shay added.

"Maybe so but you're just spinning your wheels your life points are almost gone and you can't stop my stars from shining!" Dennis pointed out.

"I'm activating the Spell: Rank-Up Double Force, I'm using to Special Summon the Fiend Eagle that was just destroyed." Shay declared as his Eagle returned and became an Overlay Unit. "Then I"ll Overlay it and summon out a Raidraptor with Double its Rank, I'm going to keep pushing you hard sooner or later you'll reach the breaking point then reveal your true skills, you can't hide truth forever, Go Rank-Up Xyz Evolution: Witness th assend of Raidraptor Revolution Falcon!"

Raidraptor Revolution Falcon Rank 5 Attack 2000

"Shay just up handy his monster that was past it exploration date." Melissa commented.

"I'll use my Falcon's special ability it destroys one of your monsters and you take damage equal to half of its attack points!" Shay declared. "One way or another I'm going to smoke out the hidden truth about you Dennis, let's see how when Falcon torches your Trapeze Magican!"

"If you think I would let you lit up one of my stars then you're living in deilluison vile, I got its back and so does this Performage Magic Tachncian, its special ability makes it a strategic wiz, by sending it and another monster like one of my Shadow Makers to the graveyard hard then your Falcon will have to attack one of my others monsters." Dennis explained.

The 2nd Shadow Makers took the blast from Revolution Falcon and was destroyed.

"I lost a Shadow Maker but Trapeze Magician's special ability prevented me from taking damage." Dennis explained as he took a deep breath and glanced at his Magician. "Its not easy to take either of us down, right Trapeze Magician, I had admit you almost had us but if you want to torch us then show more what you can do."

Shay grunted at this.

"This duel is out of control." Zuzu said worriedly. "I know Dennis and Shay had a friendly rivalry but they seemed to leave the friendly part out." Yuya commented looking concerned. "I'm going to rip off your mask once and for all!" Shay declared in fury.

"Whatever let's just treat this crowd for one big bang finish!" Dennis declared.

"Its my turn." Shay proclaimed drawing from his deck. "I activate Revolution Falcon's special ability by using one Overlay Unit it can swoop down and attack all your monsters, take out Trapeze Magician!"

"Not before I get piece of the action first." Dennis said driving ahead and snatching an Action Card.

Revolution Falcon let out its bombs. "Ravaging Rebellion!" Shay commanded.

"I activate Battle Change, this Action Spell redirects your attack to another monster." Dennis explained as Falcon's bombs were redirected from Trapeze magician. "Instead of taking out my Magician your battle bird has to go at my Shadow Maker!"

"Its going to take then just an Action Card to get you out of this mess because of Revolution Falcon's ability all of Shadow Maker's attack and Defense Points are reduced to zero." Shay explained.

His falcon unleashed a feiry flame at Shadow Maker.

Performage Shadow Maker Attack 2600-0

The bombs were just about hit Shadow Maker but then it turned into an Overlay Unit.

Shay noticed this. "Sorry to disapoint you but I used Juggler's Pendulum ability to transform Shadow Maker into an Overlay Unit which means your attack missed." Dennis explained. "You haven't achieved anything cause Revolution Falcon can still attack Trapeze Magician!" Shay declared.

Trapeze Magician was burned by Falcon's flames.

Performage Trapeze Magician Attack 2500-0

"Revolution Falcan take out Trapeze Magician!" Shay commanded in fury.

"I feel like I've seen this before." Yuya said starting remember something.

"You can pretend that this duel is all fun and games but I know its a way for survival." Shay proclaimed.

Yuya gasped at what he heard and remembered the same destruction that happened when Shay dueled against Sora.

"(Shay's not treating this like a duel, he's treating it likes it an all out war.)" He thought.

Dennis lead sideways and tried to get an Action Card but Shay blocked him.

Then Falcon's bombs made its hit on Trapeze Magician and destroyed it leaving its mask behind. "Trapeze Magician!" Dennis exclaimed as his Magician's mask shattered on the ground then pieces of it flew at Dennis.

"There is one high flying monster on the field now and its not Trapeze Magician, that's going to cost Dennis a heap of life points!" Melissa stated.

Dennis' life point meter showed but his life points didn't budge.

Dennis: 2400

Sibella was shocked too.

"His life points didn't budge." She said.

"That should've made his point go down." Raptor stated looking shocked as well.

"Huh, he didn't lose a leg of life points, what is the deal with that?" Melissa asked.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Leonardo said with a cold look.

"What happened?" Shay asked.

"Well you see I protected myself with the Action Card: Damage Banish, it stumbled to me after Trapeze Magician was destroyed, guess you can say he left me with go away present." Dennis explained. "Cut the battle to nothing so I came out of that attack as fresh as a daisy."

"Maybe so but I still achieved my goal, everything I done has setup for this moment, remember when Trapeze Magician leaves the field Target Flag is destroyed and I get to see what you're hiding in your hand." Shay explained.

"This is it." Sibella said eager to see the last card that Dennis has.

"We'll see if we're right." Jenna said cupping her hands together tighter. "Let's see if Dennis is from where we think he is." Raptor said.

"I smell a rat and that rat is Dennis, hiss." Katt said with a cat hiss.

"Its time for the real Dennis to be revealed!" Shay declared.

"Is this what you wanted to see but more importantly its what you and your Xyz buddies want to see." Dennis said revealing the Polymerization card.

"He's got Polymerization." Roget said.

"I figured that was the case." Leonardo said gritting his teeth. "It must be true then." Sibella said as her body began to shake in anger.

"I knew only certain duelists from a certain Dimension use that card which means you must be one of them." Shay said setting two cards facedown.

"Now that the cat is out of the bag I get hit you with everything I got wether you're ready or not!" Dennis declared drawing from his deck. "First I loose a Spell that'll help me get in gear, Chaos Ancient Gear Fusion, you have no idea how good it feels to let me the real me shine by discarding Polymerization from my hand and banishing four Xyz Monsters from my graveyard that'll allow me to Special Summon four new monsters that'll I need to excute the next move in my fiendish entertaining scheme."

Dennis then took four monsters in his hand. "I have cattle of Gear hounds ready to do my bidding and I'm unleashing them now!"

"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 3 Attack 1000

"Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 5 Attack 1400

"Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 7 Attack 1800

"Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 9 Attack 2800

"Those monsters were used by..." Yuya began to say looking shocked.

"Obelisk Force." Celina finished looking stunned.

"I remember those hunting monsters." Raptor snarled as his human eyes began to turn into Dinosaur eyes.

"If you think that's an impressive site then wait and see what happens when I take all of my Ancient Gear Hounds to fuse them together." Dennis said. "Once joined they'll form an Ancient Gear Goliath prepetition!"

His Hunting Hounds began to fuse together. "I Fusion Summon: the ground shaken Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!"

An Ancient Gear Monster appeared as a giant.

Chaos Ancient Gear Giant Level 10 Attack 4500

"Weeping willikers I've seen big critters in my day but this one takes the ranch!" Melissa exclaimed in shock.

"Where did Dennis get a monster that size?" Zuzu asked looking concerned.

"That monster." Shay said remembering something and so did his friends.

A flashback scene.

"RUN HELP!" A woman cried. "Run for it!" A man screamed.

A bunch of Chaos Ancient Gear Giants were wrecking the Heartland City as people ran for their lives.

"I can tell from the look in your eye you two have met before." Dennis said with a malicous smile. "I KNEW YOU WERE FROM THE FUSION DIMENSION!" Shay exclaimed in fury.

Yuya, Zuzu, Celina were shocked and so was Riley.

"That sneaky clown." Jenna said as she gritted her teeth angrily.

"Hiss, that little rat." Katt hissed angrily. "Argh, that snake in the grass." Raptor remarked as his human eyes became Dinosaur Eyes. "We'll never forget that Giant machine either." Leonardo commented as his body began to shake in anger. "We were right after all." Sibella said her body shaking in anger.

"You have someone from the Fusion Dimenision, I thought you were fighting against them, what is the meaning of this?" Gael asked sounding shocked. "I can't explain this is quite the revelation." Declan replied firmly. "If you can't trust the members of your own team then, why should the High Council have any confidence in you?" Bordeuax asked looking quite troubled.

"Its true we were deceived but at least the enemy agent has been revealed of course there could be a traitor on your side as well." Declan answered.

"This duel could go either way but Dennis has the inside track in fact with that mega monster on his team he controls the whole track!" Melissa stated.

"BET YOU NEVER SAW THAT COMING!" Dennis proclaimed with a malicous smile.

End of chapter.


	27. Betrayal and Revenge

Chapter 27: Betrayal and Revenge

"This duel is taking more twists and turns, now Shay says that Dennis is somewhere called the Fusion Dimension!" Melissa stated.

"From Fusion, could it be true?" Yuya asked looking shocked.

Back at the High Council Room.

"I'm also convinced that there's someone from the Fusion Dimension that has infiltrated the upper lashesha ross of your city." Declan stated. "You certainly feel seem so of yourself." Gael said coldly. "Its almost as you identified the person is." Azul added.

"I have my suscipiouses and I'm sure you have as well." Declan replied.

The High Council went quiet.

"How interesting but I suggest we turn our attention to the Friendship Cup." White Taki said. "Are you even curious on how your two Lancers will deals with this sudden turns of events?"

"Shay has pently of fight left and pently of life points too, he and his Revolution Falcon are ready to fly up to the wind!" Melissa stated. "But they're going have to be the top of their game to go up against Denni's Ancient Gear Giant!"

"Thanks to you I have nothing left to hide!" Dennis declard. "Bring it!" Shay replied in fury.

Everyone watched carefully on what was coming next.

Ancient Gear Giant flew above Shay and looked down on him.

"By the time I'm done with your Giant it'll be nothing but a pile of junk!" Shay remarked. "Is that said when our Giants bowldoze right through your hometown?" Dennis asked in a mockery tone.

Shay's Xyz comrades gasped at what they heard.

"What nerve!" Jenna shouted angrily. "That big mouth clown!" Raptor remarked his eyes still Dinosaur eyes.

Leonardo gritted his teeth and clinched his right hand. "Hiss, that big mouth rat!" Katt hissed. "Argh, I hope Shay makes him eat those words." Sibella said angrily.

"That does it, you asked for this, I activate the traps: Raidraptor Chain Lock and Raidraptor Reactor since your Chaos Ancient Gear Giant has more attack points then my Revolution Falcon Chain Lock will switch it into Defense mode!" Shay declared.

A big chain was wrapped around the Ancient Gear Giant.

"Then a monster changes battle mode, Raidraptor Reactor destroys that Giant and deals you damage equal to its attack points."

"Shay's move will serious out Dennis' life points, he sent him into the sunset!" Melissa stated excitedly. "Topling my giant will be harder than you think its not effect by any spells or traps you throw at it." Dennis explained.

The Giant let out grunt and broke free the chain into pieces.

Three pieces of it were sent right towards Melissa but the pieces vanished. "Phew for a second there I thought I was a goner." She said in relief.

"I can't believe that Dennis from the Duel Academy." Yuya said shockingly and convinced that the Duelist he partnered with up is from Duel Academy. "Bad idea to mess with the giant cause it'll snatch your Falcon out of the sky like little fly." Dennis commented as his Giant grabbed Falcon.

"Shay's traps didn't slow down that Giant for a second!" Melissa stated.

"Your Chaos Ancient Gear Giant isn't the unstoppable war machine you think it is, my Revolution Falcon's ability will change its attack and Defense points zero!" Shay declared in fury. "Nice try but when Chaos Giant attacks it negates all your monsters special abilites." Dennis explained.

"Not good." Jenna said looking worried. "That monster is a cat's meow!" Katt exclaimed in shock.

Chaos Giant slammed Falcon into a pillar and rammed into a wall in stadium. "Say Shay, I'm sure you and your Xyz buddies are starting to remember this destruction, in fact if your friends are watching this then they must remember alone with you how your and their friends were thrashed."

Jack was disgusted at this.

"Nothing like a blast from the past, am I right?" Dennis asked.

His Giant threw Revolution Falcon down on the track.

Shay and his friends began to remember more.

A bunch of Ancient Gear Giants were thrashing their hometown.

"The day of those war machines was the worst day of our lives." Shay said angrily. "They were relatless destroying everything in their path, our homes reduced to rumble, but we stood our ground, friends fight side by side."

Yuya then felt something. "Yuto."

"I'll never forget my cats crying for help." Katt muttered angrily as tears formed in her eyes. "I tried to get to them in time but I was too late."

"My master was going into battle with the Fusion low-lives and I ran to assist her and her daughter." Leonardo said. "I was too late she was defeated and sealed away her daughter was no where to be seen.

"My parents were attacked by those punks." Jenna said with angry look. "I'll never forget when I found them and they screamed as they were sealed into cards.

Chaos Giant then threw Falcon into the air causing its left wing to break and fall the wall.

Nearly breaking the wall and leaving a big crack as the crowd gasped in shock.

Raptor was angry as he began to snarl like angry animal.

"I'll...never..forget..my parents screams they were attacked at our house and I tried to get to them but I was too late." He said tears forming in his eyes.

The woman watching this.

"That poor Shay." She said.

"My friend and everyone I cared about was sealed away in cards." Sibella added as her eyes glowed red.

Yuya continued watching this and felt something.

Yuto was by him as a spirit.

"I see what Yuto and his friends through all that devastion, its horrible." He said sadly. "Once my giant is through playing with your Falcon, the rest of your life points will be gone and elimating this duel, its been real Shay, adios!" Dennis proclaimed.

His giant took Falcon and threw it down.

"THIS DUEL IS DONE!" Melissa announced.

Revolution Falcon fell on the track in front of Shay and exploded.

Melissa then noticed something and Shay drove through the smoke.

Shay: 200

"What's this?" Dennis exclaimed in shock. "I used a special ability I was able to summon, Raidraptor Force Strix to increase the damage I took, for each spell and trap card I was able to lower the damage by 100." Shay explained.

Raidraptor Force Strix Level 1 Defense 100

"My, my, it look like it was curtains for Shay but he's still hanging on by a threat!" Melissa stated looking impressed. "You including those friends of yours may have more fight then those who fell in battle but against my Chaos Giant your Raidraptor won't be able to avoid its wrath." Dennis declared.

Force Strix was destroyed by the giant's hand.

"You'd be wise to quit but wise isn't excatly in your reputation."

"I'm wise enough to know that you're a low snake and also wise enough I can't back down, I know my friends wouldn't either." Shay replied with determination. "You tell him!" Jenna cheered despite not smiling. "We learned that too." Leonardo added. "We stood our ground."

"Yes, just like how I, Leonardo, and Yuto were in the Standard Dimenison." Katt said. "Including how we both took down the three LID Students."

"Right we never would give up fight till the last life point expires." Sibella said with determined look.

"You will crawl back to the hold you came from!" Shay added furiously.

"That's the spirit Shay never cave in, in fact I'm sure your friends that are here with you wouldn't either, something tells me that you or your friends didn't get to be the top of your classes." Dennis commented. "Am I right?"

"What did you say?" Shay asked.

"Oh I know a lot about your friends past including yours, you along with your Xyz buddies and I have someone in common, yep I bet you and your friends didn't know I was in Heartland City looking for a certain girl." Dennis replied.

A flashback scene.

Dennis was doing a card trick with his Dueling cards and people were excited to see this.

"This is going to be snap-tastic!" Dennis proclaimed snapping both of his fingers. "But before I blow your minds I'll first need voluteer from the audience to hop up here and join me."

He noticed a girl with purple hair.

Out of nowhere Trapeze Magican carried off the girl.

"Trapeze Magician chose you, I would be honored if you were to assist in a vanishing act I've been working." Dennis said bowing the girl.

Break line

"I came to the Xyz Dimension on a mission looking for a special someone then I finally found her at that point the time for fun and games was over because once I located my target my mission had to comince full force."

Flashback continues.

Heartland City is attacked and buildings were blasted.

Dennis was gazing at the buildings that were damaged then someone appeared wearing a hood cloak.

"Nice for you to drop in Yuri." He said. "So where's my price?" He asked.

Dennis then gazed at base. "Right down there."

"She's hold up in that stadium." Yuri said. "Yes along with the Resistance." Dennis replied.

There was camp site and people there.

The girl was helping a old woman get water.

"There she is the one with the bracelet on her wrist." Dennis said.

The girl noticed Dennis who waved. "Hi, you take it here from here, promise me that you'll take it easy on her ok."

"I make no such promises, hopefully she'll put up a struggle I always love a challenge." Yuri replied hiding his duel disk.

The girl was running in alleway which was surround by buildings and rumble.

She came to a dead end and turned around to see Yuri coming her way. "no where left to run, what a shame I enjoy a game of hide and seek."

The girl took out a duel disk and put it on her left wrist.

"Good you're putting up a fight if you beat me then you can keep running but if I win you'll have to come along quietly or not." Yuri said with a laugh.

End of flashback scene.

"The girl's name is Lulu." Dennis said.

"Lulu?" Shay exclaimed in shock. "Your little baby sister." Dennis added in mocking tone.

Celina, Zuzu, and Yuya gasped at what they just heard.

"Surprise." Dennis said amusingly.

In one of the sideline exists Sora was watching this.

"You abducted Lulu!" Shay exclaimed. "Oh just in directly." Dennis replied.

"If they touch a hair on her head you're going to wish you'd never picked up a duel disk!" Shay warned in anger. "I'm far from the elope as she is, but if you're stressed about your sister then go ahead rescue her from Duel Academy, in fact I'm sure your Xyz buddies will go with you from I seen they don't seem to like Yuya or his pals." Dennis added. "Is it because they're still upset about what to a friend other than Lulu?"

Yuya and Zuzu gasped at what they just heard.

Zuzu remembered how Sibella was angry about Yuto's disappearance so did Yuya.

"(Sibella was Yuto's little sister too and she was upset when he went missing.)" Yuya thought sadly.

"(I know Sibella hurt my father back at the Standard but she was just upset Yuto's disappearance.)" Zuzu thought. "(Thought it wasn't a excuse for her to hurt my father when he only trying to protect me or the others.)"

"Either way you and your friends better get going by time ticks it'll be too late to save Lulu." Dennis added.

"Oh we will go and save her but not before I crush you for taking my sister away!" Shay shouted in fury.

"Feel the pain of our people." Yuto said angrily.

"This won't take long and my friends from Xyz I'll be sure to crush Dennis!" Shay proclaimed drawing from his deck.

"Its almost time for our escape." Jenna muttered hanging her head showing tears in her eyes

"Make him suffer." Raptor snarled with a glare and human eyes changed into Dinosaur eyes. "Hiss, that rat will be crushed." Katt remarked with a cat hiss.

"He'll go down in ruins when Shay is through him." Leonardo grumbled with angered face. "I know Shay will make Dennis pay." Sibella added as her eyes glowed red.

"I activate the Spell: Rank-Up Magic Soul Shay Force, I give up half my life points!"

Shay: 100

"Summon out Raidraptor Revolution Falcon from my graveyard!"

Raidraptor Revolution Falcon Rank 6 Attack 2000

"Then I'll use it to built the Overlay Network, you Fusion Warriors built the ulimate war machine so I take it down with my own ultimate monster, Go Rank-Up Xyz Evolution: You're clear for take off, Raidraptor Sallite Cannon Falcon!"

Raidraptor Satllite Cannon Falcon Rank 8 Attack 3000

"Bloakering Bullfrogs, Shay started out empty handed but no he's got a monster that no one would want to wrestle with!" Melissa exclaimed.

Shay remembered more of his comrades being sealed in cards.

"You and your Academy cronies hunted down our friends and sealed them all into cards, this duel is to finally avenge them by taking you down once and for all!" Shay delcared.

Yuya began to angry and so was Yuto.

"I activate Cannon Falcon's once per turn it can weaken your Ancient Gear's attack points." Shay explained.

"Sorry not impressed." Dennis said not fliching. "Will losing 800 attack points impress you? Shay asked.

This got Dennis to gasp. "There are five Raidraptors in my graveyard. "Shay added. "Now Satellite Cannon get set to strike!"

Satellite Falcon took aim with its cannons.

"FIRE 1!"

Satellite powered up by using Skull Eagle.

"This is for our friends souls you took!"

Chaos Giant was hit and drained.

Chaos Ancient Gear Giant Attack 4500-3700

"I can't make you feel the fear our friends felt but I'll do my best, go FIRE 2!"

His Satellite Falcon powered up 2nd time using another Skull Eagle and fired its cannons.

"This is for Lulu!"

Chaos Ancient Gear Giant Attack 3700-2900

"Crowds like you hide behind lies and feed on the weak will pay!"

Dennis gritted his teeth.

"FIRE 3 FEEL MY FURY!"

Satellite Falcon powered up the third time using Fiend Eagle and fired its cannons.

Chaos Ancient Gear Giant Attack 2900-2100

"This will cool your cannon!" Dennis stated as he leaned to the right to grab an Action Card.

He then bumped into a rumble making miss the Action Card.

"That Action Card was his if it weren't for that speed bump." Melissa stated.

"This next blast is for our best friend Yuto, he de-tested you Fusion Warrior low-lives with a passion greater than ours!" Shay stated.

"Yuto." Katt said as she let tears. "He was the first boy to be kind to me."

Sibella gritted her teeth. "He was the only family I had and he took care of me along with others, he's gone now."

"So much hatred." Yuya said looking troubled.

"FIRE 4 FOR YUTO!" Shay commanded. "GET REVENGE FOR HIM!" Katt proclaimed as tears fell her eyes.

Satellite Falcon powered up using Force Strix and fired its cannon again.

Chaos Ancient Gear Giant Attack 2100-1300

Yuya began to growl in anger and his eyes began to glow red.

"You'll never hurt my friends again." Yuto's voice said.

Yuya began to calm down. "I understand but using dueling...to...get...revenge...on...your...enemies...isn't the answer."

"I couldn't get the Action Card the first time but the 2nd time is the charm!" Dennis proclaimed as he tried but then his Giant's foot made the track behind him shake into pieces causing him to fly up.

The Action Card was sent in the air too and Dennis tries to snatch it but he missed.

"Well, I'll be Dennis missed the Action Card again!" Melissa exclaimed.

Dennis drove away from the wreckage. "Missed it again, these pot holes are reaking haptic on my game if I drive over one more then I'm going to lose the duel."

"No matter how much I make you suffer it won't make up for the pain you caused but at least to reak my revenge! Shay declared furiously.

"NO SHAY BACK OFF!" Yuya called out.

"Number 5 FIRE!" Shay commanded.

Satellite Falcon powered up using Revolution Falcon and fired its cannons again.

Chaos Ancient Gear Giant Attack 1300-500

"Now Cannon Falcon attack and take down out Dennis!" Shahy commanded.

Satellite Cannon Falcon took flight high in the sky.

The crowd was astonished.

"I've seen high flying monsters in my day but this one takes the ranch!" Melissa commented in surprise. "No wonder its called the Satellite Cannon, its heading out of the astrophere, WHAT IS IT GOING TO DO?"

Satellite Cannon Falco stopped in the astrosphere.

"Dennis you had your fun by capturing my sister, my playing the lives my friends including the friends that were friends the comrades came here, well no more the day is rising and with it will come your downfall!" Shay declared in fury.

Satelitte Falcon spread its wing and then the Raidraptor symbol appeared behind its back. "My word that monster is sight to see, in fact I think the whole planet think so too!" Melissa stated in shock. "I bet Dennis is going to an eye full when this monster fires up its fury!"

Cannon Falcon powered up its cannons.

"FOR ALL THE VICTIMS YOU HUNTED DOWN THIS IS PAYBACK!" Shay delcared in fury. "GO VENGENCEFUL VENGENENCE!"

Cannon Falcon fired a big laser beam directly down as Dennis watches in terror.

The Laser bean landed its mark and destroyed the Ancient Gear Giant as it let out a roar.

Dennis loses control and flies off his Runner.

"AAAAHHHH!" He screamed.

Dennis: 0

He then rolled over on the track.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"You win Shay, can we call it even? Dennis asked quietly as he layed his head down before passing out. "I don't like bikes anymore."

"ITS SHAY THAT WINS THE DAY!" Melissa announced excitedly.

Sora walks away.

Jack got up from his throne chair and walked away.

Crow, Shinji, and Yugo were stunned at what they saw.

"Uh, it certainly was a great duel but who's going to clean it up?" Melissa asked seening part of track was destroyed. "I'm not."

Shay got off his Runner and approached Dennis.

"Let's see how you like spending your life sealed in a card." He said as he pressed the button on his Duel Disk.

He realized he couldn't activate the function. "What's going on, why can't I turn you into a card?'

His Xyz friends noticed this too.

"Why can't he turned the low-life into a card?" Sibella asked angrily. "Meow, that guy would get what he deserves." Katt said tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong with his Duel Disk?" Jenna asked angrily. "I have feeling a rat from LID did something." Raptor snarled.

"Someone must've messed with Shay's duel Disk." Leonardo added. "Question is, who?"

Something occured to Shay as an image of Declan came to his head. "Declan that jerk, he sabotaged my Duel Disk!"

"I want Dennis Macfield taking into custody at once." Roget ordered.

Shay grabbed Dennis by his shirt, trying to punch him but he stopped by the guards who took him away and Dennis too. "Hey let me go!" He yelled as two guards took hold of him.

"The professor must've sent Dennis to capture me as well." Celina said. "So if Duel Academy capture Lulu and Rin then that means they want me and Celina." Zuzu added. "But why?"

Declan turned away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gael asked. "To speak with Dennis I have some questions." Declan replied as he continued walking with Riley behind him.

Then four white uniformed men approached in front of them. "Or maybe you don't want me to find the answers."

"The situation is extremely delicate." Gael answered. "You must understand that our city is on the break of chaos." Gray stated. "Unforunately we can't allow you to take any actions may lead to following disorder." Azul added.

"Its matter of public safety." Bordeuax stated. "Isn't that right Presider?

"Indeed we can't simply afford any disturbs that may lead us into a dimensional war." White Taki replied. "You understand, do you Declan?"

Yuya was sad about this. "I sensed a lot of anger in Yuto but he told me to bring joy to the world cause he knew with all his anger it wouldn't change anything."

Yuto's spirit was gone.

"You were right there has to be another way stop this war and bring all dimensions together and I'm going to find it!"

Jenna then got up from her bed.

Raptor and Leonardo took out their duel disks.

Sibella began to transform into her inner self. "We'll be leaving this garbage dump."

Katt was then covered in a dark aura and her face showed a sign of anger.

Meanwhile the woman turned off her bigscreen.

"Poor Shay, we both must feel the same pain of our young siblings being taken away from us." She said as she took out a locket opened it and inside was picture her with her brother Toby smiling together.

The woman was Misty Tredwell who had tears in her eyes now. "I must make arrangements to meet you Shay Obsidian."

End of chapter.


	28. Plans of Attack

Chapter 28: Plans of Attack

Yuya began to review of his journey from Standard to Synchro.

"My friends and I traveled to the Synchro Dimension." He said. "But I guess we booked the wrong travel agent cause some of us got seperated when we arrive then things got worse when we were ambushed by Synchro Police force known as Sector Security and they didn't give us a warm welcome."

Linebreak.

"In a duel you must be agressive to win. Roget said taking a white knight. "Same is true in life so I Director Roget recieved messages on duelists that arrived in our world I sent my forces to arrest them and its good thing I did too cause pursuiters showed a striking resemblance to one of our new vistors."

Jean remembered Celina and how she looked like Zuzu.

"Soon Sector Security had us concerned that is the callvi arrived, Crow and his friends saved us all." Yuya added. "After he saved us he gave us the low down on things worked around here both sides first living in the slums and place called the Tops those people lived a lack of luxury, they call all the shots and didn't have any worries but the ones that worried lived in the slums as it turns out neither were we."

He remembered he was dueling Crow outside his house and then Shinji arrived.

"Crow, Sector Security is coming this way, RUN!" He warned.

Shinji tried drive away but more Security surrounded them everywhere.

Jean continued his review and talk about his capture of Yuya and some of the Lancers.

"No where was I, ah yes I had my forces capture these duelist from another world, naturally I seperated the girl and that blued haired man that merged with his Xyz Monster from the others I had some questions I have to ask them, I wanted to know that girl came from and that blue haired boy I want quite surprise that someone can merg with his Monster, the girl I wonder why she looked like the one that was with that Turbo pursuiter, either I knew that I would have the other girl in due time."

Yuya continued his review while in the Facility.

"I learned that Sector Security was trying to get my lost friend Zuzu." He said.

He remembered what Damon told him. "You and your girl aren't too bright putting up those posters about invasions, Security take that kind of mischief too well.'

He got to part where he and his friends join Crow on a jailbreak. "We joined Crow and his friends on a daring escape or so we thought."

He jumped into a river with his friends everyone else.

"Hang on Zuzu I'm coming!" He called as he began swim.

Jean continued his review on that day of jailbreak.

"I arrived on the scene of their pathetic escape attempt, we quickly reprocessed them and I thought it was end of it but I was wrong." Jean said.

He heard a big transport copter arriving.

"There was something big going the High Council the elders of the city overruled my orders."

At the High Council room.

"Declan and his Lancers came from their Dimension." Gray said. "Known as the Standard Dimension to ours."

"He might it clear that they were on a mission to keep the Fusion Dimension from attacking here, their Fusion Warriors were unchecked but now they would be challenged by the Lancers." Azul stated. "Declan wanted alliance with us to form a more powerful force against the Fusion Dimension but this threat he spoke of was one we were quite of aware of." White Taki added.

Chojiro told his days.

"10 years ago I Hero Chojiro was locked away our cites thrown into chaos the attention between Top Siders and Commons swell." The Hero Commoner said.

"Something needed to be done, the Council needed two new policies to maintain the peace." Gray stated. "That was the Friendship a duel tournament where Top Siders and Commons would come together then share their love of dueling." Azul added. "But that's all the sharing they would get, the second policy is the bolt to Security keep Commons in their place." Bordeuax said. "We were to accomplish that by outfitting the security forces with a new Arc System that could creat something real something you feel from nothing." White Taki stated. "Who gave us this new technology, none other than Jean-Mitchele-Roget and he became our Director of Security."

"We knew that Roget wasn't one of us, that he was from the Fusion Dimenison." Gael said. "We also know that there some from Fusion that want war but the more reason to him close and besides none of us can despute that he was keeping order." Azul said.

"So when Declan Akaba appeared with his new way of stopping Fusion we wait our options." Bordeuax said. "Should we keep the peace with Roget or side with Declan?"

"A spirited was waiting on the matter." Gray stated. "If we must make a choice we should to side with the allies that at least likely to lose." Azul added. "Agreed but in war there are too many valuebles there's no telling who might trumph there must be another option." Bordeuax added.

"There was." White Taki answered. "We simply decided to not pick sides we would allow Declan and his Lancers to defend us and if he happened to be victorious we too be victorious however if he and his team fail then we would still maintain our good relations with Fusion that was the plan but not all plans are perfect especially when dealing with a man as cunning as Roget."

Jean reviewed his thoughts about Yuya.

"Yuya was trouble this I understood but I chose him to duel against Jack Atlas on the eve of the tournament I wanted to learn about the summoning he had." He said. "Something called Pendulum Summoning and at the same time seeing if it'll be enough to take down Jack."

Yuya review on his duel against the Master of Faster Jack Atlas.

"My opponent for the opening ceramony was the one and only Jack Atlas the Master of Faster." He said. "I was excited to duel him but I got insulted when he said he can beat me in three turns I think that's what he was trying to do because the truth is it did throw me off my game and that moment I was looking to take out the rest of Jack's life points."

The monsters he had on his side were Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"GO RUNE-EYES ATTACK JACK ATLAS DIRECTLY!" Yuya commanded.

Jack escaped unharmed and his life points were ok.

"Listen up Yuya you call yourself a Dueltainer, here's my review your performance was a bitz a mediocre at best, and I'm going to bring the curtains on you!"

Yuya gritted his teeth.

"I SYNCHRO SUMMON: RISE STARLIGHT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

Starlight Red Dragon Archfiend Level 8 Attack 3000

"ATTACK YUYA DIRECTLY CRIMISON FLARE!"

Yuya was defeated and knocked off his Runner.

Yuya: 0

"I lost including my confiendence then I lost my lunch when Choijiro told me something totally surprising and distrubing." Yuya said. "He let me know that the losers from the Friendship Cup get sent underground where to work in a giant trash heap as punishment."

He remembered Zuzu dueling against Chojiro.

"There was stakes for old friends especially one I knew." Yuya said.

Chojiro: 0

"This is wasn't what I want to put up with seeing friends get sent the underground is horrible." He said.

He got to part where he dueled against 227 a former Duel Chaser.

"I knew what I had to do I was to tell the crowd about the underground so they would learn to the truth I thought it would unite them maybe create a unified front against this punishment I told them about the I learned but they didn't care all they wanted to see was destruction."

He remembered how he defeated Officer 227.

"The more destruction that was caused the more they happy they were."

"WAY TO GO YUYA!" A man cheered. "YOU SURE SHOWED HIM!" Another man cheered excitedly.

"Oh no they still don't get it, they don't see dueling about to be for fun." Yuya said putting his hands on his head.

He starting telling the part where he talked to Moon Shadow.

"I was in the dumpest of the dumps when my fellow Lancer Moon Shadow told me that were sent underground were doing just fine, what a relief that was but I was still bumped out that the people here wouldn't listen to me that's when Moon Shadow dropped another bombshell and gave me a message from Riley."

Riley was talking with Declan and Moon Shadow.

"The only way the people are going to listen to Yuya if he wins the Friendship Cup to get duel against Jack Atlas if he wins then he'll be everyone's new hero." The LID Child said. "They'll listen to what he has to say.'

Yuya remembered how surprised he was.

"Who knew that a little kid would be the one to teach me lessons and I couldn't wait to tell Zuzu I'm back and ready to take center stage." He said.

He told he wrote a letter and gave it to Moon Shadow then give it to Zuzu.

Dear Zuzu.

"It stinks I can't see you in person but I know you're doing just fine nice duel by the way you look like a naturall on that Runner maybe we can take one back home but first I have to get the people in this city, I hope I can remind everyone what dueling is really about, its hard to do when I having smiling myself, I promise to take center stage by winning the Friendship Cup, swinging the crowd my way, bringing smiles to hears of everyone!"

He reviewed on the duel between Shay and Dennis.

"The war between Dennis and Shay put that on hold, Shay thought something was dodging with Dennis and he was right, I have no doubts his Xyz friends were watching, Dennis was from the Fusion Dimension, that wasn't the worst of it when Dennis told Shay he helped capture his sister, Shay lost it taking out Dennis and half the stadium."

Back at High Council Room.

Declan was about to leave. "Where are you going?" Gael asked. "To speak with Dennis, I have questions." Declan replied as he continued walking until he was blocked by four uniformed men. "Or you don't want me to find the answers."

"The situation is extremely delicate. Gael stated. "You must understand that our city is on the break of chaos." Gray stated. "Unforunately we can't let you take any actions that might lead further disorder." Azul added. "Its matter of public safety." Bordeuax stated. "Isn't that right, Presider?"

"Indeed we can't simply afforn any distrubs that may lead us into a Dimensional war." White Taki replied. "You understand do you Declan?"

In Roget's office.

"I must say the duel between Dennis and Shay was quite intense yet destructive." He said looking troubled. "No matter I'll have Dennis brought to me."

Meanwhile at the High Council Room.

"You fools the war isn't coming its already here as for avoiding trouble, that's just the way of finding trouble." Declan remarked.

White Taki nodded his head. "So noted but on this position we disagree so far trouble has not found us we plan to keep it that way by keeping the peace and keeing Dennis away from Roget we're not comfortable with two people from the Fusion Dimension."

They heard a ring tone.

"Who is calling?" Azul asked. "Presider, shall we see who's calling?" Bordeaux asked. "Yes, it wouldn't hurt." white Taki said nodding his head.

"Excuse Councils but we have a call from the Top Sider's number one Super model." A white suited man reported.

This got Declan and Riley's attention.

"(The Top Siders have a Number one super model.)" Declan thought looking surprised.

"Oh, put her through." Gael ordered.

An image of Misty Tredwell showed up.

"Oh if isn't the one and only super model Misty Tredwell." White taki said smiling. "What do you want?" Azul asked.

"I would like to request to meet with Shay Obsidian." She replied firmly.

This got Riley and Declan a little surprised.

"Why do you want to meet with Shay?" Gray asked. "Let's just say I think he might help me." Misty replied.

"Presider, what do you think?" Bordeuax asked. "Hmm I suppose we can make arrangements after his next duel." White Taki answered. "After his duel with next opponent in the Second Round, we'll send our men to escort him to your apartment however when he arrives there you and him will a half an hour to talk so our men will be waiting outside your apartment."

"(Hmm interesting, though why would someone like her would want to meet Shay.)" Declan thought looking curious. "This quite surprising." Riley said looking surprised.

"Thank you High Council." Misty said bowing down.

Meanwhile at the Penthouse rooms where Shay's friends were staying at.

"Here this my friends, we wait for the right moment to escape." Jenna whispered to her friends in her duel disk.

"Understood." Raptor replied quietly. "The sooner we leave the better." Leonardo said. "However where would we go?" Katt asked. "I think I know." Inner Sibella said. "I overheard about the Underground we can hide there until then."

"I don't think we'll make there in time with security around." Raptor stated.

"I know a place where we can stop for the night." Katt said. "I know what place she's talking about." Leonardo added. "At the Blackwing Crow's place in its the Commons."

"Its settled then." Jenna replied. "Over and out."

At the hallway of staduim.

The two stadium guards were taking Dennis who was serious injured.

"Stop right there!" A voice rang out.

There stood three white uniformed men.

"We'll take from here, Dennis belongs with us." One of them said showing a file from a pen. "We got orders from the High Council so hand him over right now."

"That's not happening!" A voice rang from behind the stadium guards.

Three Sector Security officers came running towards them.

"Macfield is coming with us, we have orders from Roget himself!" one of Security officers stated.

The two Stadium guards ran off.

"The High Council has suspended Roget immediately therefor you so called orders say no way what so ever." The first white suited man answered.

Just then from the shadows Sora activated his Duel disk.

"We're not letting him out of our site." The first Security replied.

Just then a static of electric sparked and unleashed a strong wind.

As soon as the wind vanished Dennis was gone.

"Macfield he's gone!" The first white suited man exclaimed.

Roget was furious.

"Dennis Macfield can't be allowed to escape, I want him found immediately!" He ordered in fury. "As for the High Council overulling me in the very near future where they're begging for mercy I only hope that they remember they started this."

He placed a white knight on part of his Chestboard and then glowed green.

"Attention security you may have heard the rumors of my out sting well pay them no mind and above all remember you serve only me!" Roget announced.

All Sector Security that were chit chatting, having break time, and some in the Commons were suddenly controlled by something attached to their hats.

They all drove towars the High Council Room and busted the door open.

"NOW!" Jenna ordered loudly as she turned her duel disk into a gun and inserted a the magic card busted down the door.

"GO XYZ MERGE!" Leonardo and Raptor proclaimed in unison as they both summoned their Xyz Monsters and merged with them.

Sibella transformed into her Inner self. "Let's get out of this dump.'

Katt was covered in a dark aura and busted down the door to her room. "This cat is about to escape!"

Security had their duel disks activated and some of their Monsters out.

"Officers operation King's Gambit is now in effect." Roget announced.

"What is going?" Gael asked looking shocked. "This is an outrage!" Gray exclaimed with his eyes widen. "Yes, who is behind this?" Azul asked.

An image of Roget appeared "Now, now, don't be cross you gave me no choice."

"Roget!" White Taki exclaimed.

"Your overuling my orders as Director of Security after all the work I just done, why did you council do this to hurt my feelings." Roget asked in fake hurtful tone.

"Because of Dennis Macfield as do you and we don't want to be influence by your judgement." White Taki answered.

"Oh Presider you worry too much yes bringing Duel Academy here might've been a plan once but I have no such interests." Roget said with a chuckle. "If I brought them here they would destroy this city after everything I done to councel my power this city belongs to me not the High Council or Duel Academy this city is trivving thanks to me."

"Thanks to you!" Bordeaux exclaimed in fury. "Meaning what?" Azul asked.

"Meaning that I made this city an empire and now I plan to be its Emperor." Roget replied. "Emperor?" Gael said in shock. "You're mad!" Gray yelled. "The only things that need to get things done really you should be thanking me this is far more better scenario then be invaded." Roget said. "What's the old saying, that its better to trust you know then the one you don't."

The image of Roget got closer to the elders.

"Besides when you think about it what will be any different I've been running everything in this city since you appointed me." He added. "What's going to change?"

"So when we allowed you to bullish to security and intermit your Arc Technology it wasn't for some dimensional war but for this." White Taki replied. "Correct you must position your pawns just right if you want to win the big game or in other words take out the King but let's not get to far ahead of ourselves I had to excellerate my plans due to this Dennis unpleasantness, moving forward to keep things as normal as possible which means the Friendship Cup continues and you can continue pretending to be a charge." Roget replied.

"You're really something." Declan said adjusting his glasses. "All of this time I thought you were setting the stage for your boss but really you were just preparing yourself for some more important for yourself."

"Yes myself, ha and why not, taking orders from Leo Akaba has grown tire so its for more enjoyable to be the one given them I'm sure you can symphonize Declan." Roget said looking down at the Leo President. "After all Leo is your father, that's right I knew from the first you appeared and I also happen to know that you're not his biggest fan, how would you like to join forces with me we can answer to no one!"

"Oh you mean rule this city together." Declan said in realization.

Riley gasped at this. "I'll pass."

This shocked Roget. "Its true I have issues with my father but that doesn't make you any less inseparable partnering with you would be tedious." Declan added firmly.

"How discourteous, very well then just remember.." Roget began to say.

"Sir we got problem!" A female technician stated loudly.

"Hold on." Roget said. "I'll be right back.

"Ugh, what is it?" He asked.

"We got a few that escaped from the penthouse rooms!" The female technician reported. "Who were the ones that escape?" Roget asked his eyes widene. "Show me their images!"

The images showed Jenna, Raptor, Leonardo, Sibella, and Katt.

"How did they escape?!" Roget asked furiously. "This might give you answer." A male technician answered showing a footage.

The video showed on how Shay's Xyz friends escaped.

"Well that's not good thing for them to do." He said looking troubled. "I better report this."

Roget's image showed again in the High Council room.

"Excuse me but it seems a few your Lancers escaped." He said.

Declan was slightly shocked what he heard so was the High Council and Riley.

"How did they escape so easily?" Azul asked in shock. "Its quite the shock but I will have them brought back." Roget said. "But at least some of them."

"What do you mean?" Declan asked. "I will bring back Raptor, Leonardo, and Sibella back as for Jenna and Katt I'll sent them to the underground."

"(It sounds like Shay's friends must have escaped using their powers.)" Declan thought. "(Secretly I wonder what made them escape.)"

"Anyway keep in mind that I gave you a chance to join me, ta-da for now." Roget said as his image went off.

In his office.

He swung his right arm knocking some of his chest pawns off the chessboard. "Argh, I show that short sighted Declan, I'll show them all I will rule this city!"

He put his left hand on a black knight. "(The key to it is Dennis Macfield I must find him because he finds a way to the Fusion Dimension he'll report to Leo Akaba that both Celina and Zuzu are here he'll sent a whole army to capture them or even worse he might sent his personally enforcer Yuri, his loyalty to Leo unwavering he would destroy everything I have planned.)"

He walked to a door. "(I can't let that happen I must locate Dennis and locate him now before its too.)"

He pressed a call button on his desk. "Here my orders carefully, after you searched for Dennis Macfield I want all Security to find five escaped duelists known, the three I want back in the penthouse is Leonardo, Sibella, and Raptor as for Katt and Jenna take those two girls to the underground."

In the commons

Dennis found himself awake in an alleway.

"Where...where...am..I?" He asked slightly opening his eyes. "Oh good snoozer is up." A voice said.

Dennis turned to see someone sitting on a crate. "Who's there?"

The light from the moon revealed the person. "Its me Sora, you remember your co-lead from Duel Academy." He answered eating a sucker.

"Oh yeah I remember, are you the one who saved my tail?" Dennis asked gratefully. "That's right, I've been keeping taps on you and it was quite impressive that you kept your identity a secret." Sora replied.

"I'm a naturally the professor knew that my talents would come in handy for this mission, speaking of which I need to get Celina and Zuzu to..." Dennis began to say as he tried to get up but he couldn't.

"Still need to get them to the professor." Sora answered for him. "Sorry but that's my job now, you're going home."

"Home, on who's order?" Dennis asked looking shocked. "The professor himself gave me the order Dennis so this comes straight to the top your time is now through." Sora replied making the former Lancer gasp. "Besides you're injured and no condition to do anything until you heal I recall your mission was to capture Celina but you couldn't catch a cold."

the blue circle in Sora' Duel Disk began to glow. "You can explain that to him in person because I'm sending you home to the Fusion Dimension."

Dennis then shut his eyes and disappeared.

At Duel Academy.

"I reviewed Dennis Macfield's failure, he is certain that Celina and Zuzu are currently in the Synchro Dimenison." Barrett reported bowing down. "Take Obelisk Force with you to the Synchro Dimension and capture the two girls." Leo ordered who sitting on his chair.

"Sir it would be an honor and privilege it shall be done.' The one eyed patch Fusion Summoner repiled.

"I'll also send Yuri to aid you." Leo added with a cold look. "Do not fail me."

"Sir we don't need his help I promise to capture them before Yuri shows up." Barrett said. "Very well then see to it." Leo said with a cold look.

The next morning.

"Well enough looking back, its time to look foward to the Friendship Cups third day who know what the cards will hold next, I know this no matter who I face I'm going to battle my way not with anger, fear, or hate fueling me but the first thing that made me want to be a duelist the desire to put on a great show." Yuya said with determined look.

"Its brand new day with new possiblties to duel our best and win over this city." Zuzu said smiling. "So to my dad, Yoko, Frederick, little Tate, and Ally hang on I know its taking some time but we'll be home before you know it."

Back at Roget's office.

"Zuzu Boyle is your next opponent she's an insential in my plan to concell my power and secure my rule over this city." Roget said. "So defeat her and bring her to me."

Sergey was behind him as usually as he made a malicious smile. "By any needs necessary."

"Also if you're lucky I'll have you track down three of Shay's Xyz comrades." He added showing images of Sibella, Raptor, and Leonardo. "However I have the Stomptroopers looking for them so for now deal with Zuzu."

End of chapter.


	29. Destruction and Chaos

Chapter 29: Destruction and Chaos

"Howdy, You all ready for some dueling?" Melissa asked riding from helicopter. "I sure hope so dueling is brewing after all its teh Friendship Cup's third day, now we can enter the second round and there are eight duelists who will advance, what you say we find out?!"

Images left were Zuzu and Sergey

"Today's first match up will be Zuzu Boyle vs Serger Folkore!" Melissa announced.

Zuzu was being escorted by the escort empolyee.

"(Alright Zuzu you know Yuya's game plan.)" She thought.

A flashback scene.

"I promise to take center stage by winning the Friendship Cup and swingin the crowd my way bringing back to the hearts of everyone." Yuya's letter read.

End of flashback scene.

"(Its for me to enter the spotlight and win this crowd over.)" She added.

Another flashback scene.

"After there's a war coming."

She remembered Dennis' Ancient Gear Giant.

"(A dimensional war and these poor peoplel don't know a thing about it so I got to warn them but if they're going to listen then they need to respect me which means I got to win this duel.)"

She then noticed some doors that were busted opened from afar.

"(How did those doors get busted open?)" She asked herself.

"Excuse me, why are those doors over there busted opened?" She asked her escort man.

"Uh, I can't say much." He replied nervously. "I guess I can tell you a little, there were people that escaped from their rooms with a strong force."

Zuzu gasped at this.

"What are they're names?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I can't you tell anymore details." The esort answered.

"This crowd is so eager that they're so loud, I have hunch it'll get louder after I introduce our first duelists, she's fort two z's but she won't put you two sleep, Zuzu Boyle!" Melissa announced.

The crowd went wild and hung up a flag of Zuzu's picture.

"That Zuzu has a bright future ahead her bet she can do anything!" Melissa stated excitedly as she stopped herself. "Expect my job of course."

Zuzu glance at the tower Jack is.

"(Jack Atlas get ready to see what I can do.)" She thought with determination.

Sergey walked towards his Runner.

"(Yuya I know you're watching and I won't let you down.)" She thought smiling just got concerned. "(Though I wonder who were the guests that broke out of their rooms in the penthouse.)"

Yuya smiled at this. "Go and win this."

"Here he comes, Zuzu's opponent, Sergey Folkore!" Melissa announced. "There's no one that can duel with more confiction than he does but I'm sure its because he's actually confactor, as we seen he's a bigger menace on the duel field than he is on

"Go Zuzu, take this thug down!" Yugo cheered.

Sergey drove next to Zuzu glancing at her.

He remembered Roget's orders.

"(Remember Zuzu is insential to my ulitmate plan are you to defeat her and bring her to be in one peace.)" Roget ordered. "Remember if you're lucky then I"ll have you track down three of Shay's comardes."

"Now let's gitty on up but since the duel palace's duel field was shot during the last match we're giving you all a special treat by taking this to the street!" Melissa announced excitedly. "LET'S YOU WANT TO START OUT WITH A SPLASH!"

Bridge supportbeams appeared below the sea and connected together.

"LET'S ACTIVATE..." Melissa began to announce snapping her fingers. "THE ACTION FIELD: CROSSSOVER ACCELERATION!"

"Duel mode engaged Auto Pilot standing by." Their Runner's electronic voices proclaimed.

The countdown started.

"On your marks...set get...GO!

They started their runners and drove out.

"LET'S DUEL!" Zuzu proclaimed as Sergey let out a grunt.

Zuzu: 4000

Sergey: 4000

The crowd cheered.

"They'll race to the palace gates whoever will get there will get to go first!" Melissa state excitedly.

"Zuzu has the early lead!"

"Yeah!" Yuya cheered.

"The question is can she hold on to it, you cut the tenture with a knife or better yet a Duel Runner cause from way the speed they're going at I recon that they would shred through anything got in their way!" Melissa added.

"Everything I've done is going according to plan, what can possible go wrong now?" Jean asked.

Sergey then began drive even faster.

"Whoa, Sergey is catching close to Zuzu, it'll be close!" Melissa exclaimed. "Whoever exists this tunnel first gets to go first!"

Zuzu made it out first.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Yes I go first, I summon Cannon the Melodious Diva!" Zuzu proclaimed.

Canon the Melodious Diva Level 4 Attack 1400

"Next I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." She added. "(Just like that the stage is set cause next turn Sergey won't forget it.)"

She glanced at him. "(This time his life points won't withstand.)"

"Its my turn." Sergey said drawing from his deck. "I summon Thorn Prisoner Van!"

Thorn Prisoner Van Level 1 Attack 0

"Zero attack points." Zuzu said looking confused. "What the zero attack points, did Sergey summon out a monster zero attack points?" Melissa asked looking confused as well.

"Just what Sergey is up to?" Celina asked.

"That is all." Sergey replied firmly.

Zuzu puzzled at this move. "(All he did was summon out with no attack points, why would he do that?)

Zuzu kept her focus. "I draw, I activate the trap: Melodious Rhythm Change, by returning a Melodious Monster to my hand, I can Special Summon out Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra Level 8 Attack 2600

"Mozarta's special ability activates by laying the perfect hit I'm allowed to Special Summon a Melodious Monster that's Level 4 or below."

Mozarta' let her a magical stream out of her fingers.

"Come on back, Canon the Melodious Diva!"

Canon the Melodious Diva Level 4 Attack 1400

"Pathetic." Sergey muttered.

"My numbers aren't over next I summon out Solo the Melodious Songstress!"

Solo the Melodious Songtress Level 4 Attack 1600

"Interesting." Sergey muttered seemingly impressed.

"Talk about a quick draw, Zuzu has summoned out three monsters on her field while Sergey has only one monster!" Melissa exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah Zuzu take him down!" Yuya cheered.

"Go time Maestra bell one out and attack Prisoner van!" Zuzu commanded.

Zergy's monsters was hit. "Whoa Sergey's life points will take a plum!" Melissa stated.

"Van's special ability activates if I show a Thorn Prisoner that's in my hand I give up 400 points and take no battle damage." Sergey explained as he took a Prisoner Monster. "Here's Thorn Prisoner Darli."

A purple like thorns wrapped around Sergey and squeezed him.

Sergey: 3600

"Ouch that looked bad but as far as moves go that was good!" Melissa commented. "There is more for you I can Special Summon Thorn Prisoner Van and Dali." Sergey explained.

Thorn Prisoner Van Level 1 Attack 0

Thorn Prisoner Darli Level 1 Attack 0

"Another monster with zero attack points." Zuzu said still puzzled. "Uh it looks like Sergey doesn't know the complex of defense mode." Melissa commented.

"Songstress you're up attack Darli!" Zuzu commmanded.

Solo unleashed its musical stream.

"Darli's ability activates by paying 400 life points I negate one attack once per turn." Sergey explained.

He was once again squeezed by purple thorns.

Sergey: 3200

"So be it I still have one attack left, Canon attack Darli!" Zuzu commanded.

Canon unleashed its muscial stream.

"Since Darli's ability can only used once it'll be hit hard!" Yuya exclaimed excitedly.

Sergey noticed something ahead so he drove fast.

There was an Action Card floating in the air. "Hold your horses look there Sergey is going for an Action Card!" Melissa stated.

Just then Sergey Runner's pillars hit the track and made him go flying backwards.

"Or at least he was." Melissa added.

Sergey landed on the track as his Darli was hit. "That's what I call a rough landing!" Melissa commented.

Sergey's Runner began to wabble around left and right that his spiky pillars destroyed parts of the track making some rumble hit his right arm.

He managed to gain control then drive next to Zuzu.

"Sergey are you alright?" She asked as she noticed his arm. "You're hurt, hold on I'll my turn so you get some help!"

Sergey chuckling with a grin. "Its you that needs help."

Meanwhile back in the City's central park.

Sibella was walking around as her inner self.

"Hmm, I need to find my friends." She said.

"Stop right there!" A voice rang out.

She turned around abrutly and saw two Stomptroopers.

"I'm here to take you back to the penthouse." He said. "So come quietly with us now!"

Inner Sibella just grinned. "What are you grinning about?" He asked.

Inner Sibella activated her duel Disk.

Then a few people showed up.

"Who's that?" A man wearing a red cap asked amazed by the woman's beauty. "I don't know." Another man with curly red hair answered. "She's beautiful."

"There are two Stomptroopers?" A teenager girl with blue curled up pigtails asked. "This girl must be a criminal."

Inner Sibella took her duel disk.

"Are you challenging us?" The 1st Stomptrooper asked. "You're going to make things worse by challenging us." The 2nd Trooper added. "Are you really going to take us on at once?)"

"Does this answer your question?!" Inner Sibella asked loudly activating her duel disk.

"Alright fine, we accept!" The Stomptrooper replied activating his duel disk and so his partner

"I activate the Action Field: CROSSOVER ACCELERATION!"

"LET'S DUEL!" They both proclaimed in unison.

At the place where Yugo was first with Zuzu.

Raptor was walking around.

"Ugh, looking for my friends in this city is going to be hard." He said looking troubled. "But I must be cautious."

"HOLD IT THERE!" A voice rang out.

Two 2 Stomptroopers approached.

"You'll be coming with us quietly and don't think about resisting." The 1st Stomptrooper said warningly. "If you do that'll be bad news for you." The 2nd Stomptrooper added.

Raptor snarled as his human changed into Dinosaur eyes. "Rrrrrr."

"If you're trying to scared with a childish growling then it won't work." The 1st Stomptrooper said. "So we demand you to come with us back to the penthouse."

Raptor then took out his duel disk. "I refuse to surrender like that so I"ll take you both on!"

"I had a feeling you'd say that." The 2nd Stomptrooper said activating his duel disk. "Same here, so..." The 1st Stomptrooper added activating his duel.

"Then bring it on!" Raptor declaring activating his Duel Disk. "I activate the Action Field: CROSSOVER ACCELERATION!"

The action field activated and the Action Cards scattered. "ACTION CARDS DISBURSTED!"

"LET'S DUEL!" They all proclaimed together in unison.

Raptor: 4000

1st Stomptrooper: 4000

2nd Stomptrooper: 4000

"I'm up, first!" The 1st Stomptrooper proclaimed taking a card from his hand. "I summon Jutte in attack mode!"

Jutte Fighter Level 2 Attack 700

"Next I activate its special ability, with it I Special Summon Fire Lit Lady!"

Fire Lit Lady Level 1 Attack 100

"Next I tune Jutte Fighter with Level 1 Fire Lit Lady!"

His monsters nodded and began the Synchro Summon method.

With this we'll deal some justice on you!"

2+1=3

"I Synchro Summon: Goyo Defender Level 3 Attack 1000

"Next I activate its ability with I can summon more Goyo Defenders!"

2x Goyo Defenders Level 3 Attack 1000

"I end my turn." The 1st Stomptrooper said.

Stomptrooper 1: 4000

Cx3

"I draw!" The 2nd Stomptrooper proclaimed as he drew from his deck. "Now thanks to the Goyo Defenders on are on the field I can to Special Summon three as well!"

3x Goyo Defender Level 3 Attack 1000

"Next I summon Jutte Fighter in attack mode!"

Juttet Fighter Level 2 Attack 700

"I tune two of my Level 3 Goyo Defenders!"

His monsters began the Synchro Summon method.

"With this we'll have you in a jail cell that is if you're lucky to avoid justice!"

3+3+2=8

"I SYNCHRO SUMMON: GOYO KING!"

Goyo King Level 8 Attack 2800

"Now I attack with Goyo King!" The 2nd Stomptrooper declared.

Raptor was hit.

Raptor: 1200

"Now Goyo Defender its your turn to deal some justice." He added.

Raptor was whammed by the Goyo Defender.

Raptor: 200

Stomptrooper 2: 4000

Cx4

"Its my move!" Raptor proclaimed drawing from his deck and his human eyes changing into Dinosaur eyes.

Raptor: 200

Cx6

at Central Park.

Inner Sibella: 4000

Stomptrooper 1: 4000

Stomptrooper 2: 4000

"I'll go first." Stomptrooper declared. "I start by summoning out: Jutte Fighter in attack mode!"

Jutter Fighter Level 2 Attack 700

"Next is Fire Lit Lady which I can Special Summon thanks to the ability of Jutte Fighter!"

Fire Lit Lady Level 1 Attack 100

"I tune Jutte Fighter with Fire Lit Lady!"

His monsters nodded and both became little lights.

"With thess monsters we'll be bring you young lady to justice, I SYNCHRO SUMMON: level 3 Goyo Defender, report for duty!"

Goyo Defender Level 3 Attack 1000

"With him I can Special Summon-re enforcments!"

2 more Goyo Defender were summoned.

2x Goyo Defender Level 3 Attack 1000

"I end my turn." The 1st Stomptrooper added.

Stomptrooper 1: 4000

Cx3

"I draw then!" The 2nd Stomptrooper declared drawing from his deck. "I Special Summon: Goyo Defenders, so three will come out and deal some justice!"

3xGoyo Defender Level 3 Attack 1000

"Next I summon out Jutte Fighter in attack mode!"

Jutte Fighter Level 2 Attack 700

"I tune Jutte Fighter with two of my Level 3 Goyo Defenders, this the end of the line!"

2+3+3=8

"I Synchro Summon: GOYO KING!"

Goyo King Level 8 Attack 2800

"Now I'll attack you directly with Goyo King!"

Goyo King took out its rope and flung it to the vampire girl.

Inner Sibella just stood there and took the hit.

Inner Sibella: 1200

"Then my last Goyo Defender will attack!"

Goyo Defender swung its staff and whacked the vampire girl.

Inner Sibella: 200

"I'll end my turn." The 2nd Stomptrooper. "So surrender or be keep resisting which will be futile."

Inner Sibella showed a creepy malicious smile. "Ha, ha, ha ha, ha!" She laughed manically

"What's so funny?" The 1st Stomptrooper asked sounding upset.

"You think you can take me in then you two are more pathetic humans that I thought you were." Inner Sibella said with a grin.

"Did she say humans?" The man wearing a red cap asked. "What is going with her?" the teenager pig tailed girl asked. "Something isn't right." The curly red haired man said looking troubled.

"Its my draw!" Inner Sibella declared.

Back at the High Council Room.

"I must say for being Roget's top Duel forcer, Sergey sure seems to be having trouble." White Taki said sounding concerned.

Back Roget's office Sergey's data on his conditon looked bad.

"Vitials are spiking, focus." He muttered.

"Let's go!" A man cheered excitedly.

"I draw now!" Sergey declared drawing from his deck. "I summon Second Thorn Prisoner Darli."

Thorn Prisoner Darli Level 1 Attack 0

"Next level 1 Darli tunes Level 1 Van!"

1+1=2

"I Synchro Summon: Thorn Observer-Zuma!"

Thorn Observer-Zuma Level 2 Attack 0

"Its ability activates one Thorn Counter is placed on every monster on the field."

Zuzu three' monsters were wrapped in the purple thorns groaning in pain.

Sergey chuckled in amusement. "End at of my turn I take 400 points of damage for every monster that has Thorn counter but at the end of your turn you take damage from your monsters, I place one card facedown and end my turn."

He set a card facedown. "Since I have one Thorn Counter I take 400 points of damage.

He was then wrapped tightly by the purple thorn.

Sergey: 1400

"You know I'd like to feel bad for Sergey but he's doing this to himself take about suffering from your craft." Melissa commented puzzled.

"(His vitials are still rising he must calm himself.)" Roget thought looking his top duelist's condition."

"Its Zuzu turn but being prevent from attacking, does she have a move to make?" Melissa asked.

"Zuzu don't give up, remember what you're dueling for." She said to herself. "Here we go!"

She drew from her deck and slowly turned the card she drew. "(Come on, please, please.)"

She saw that she drew Polymerization. "Yes!"

"I now activate trap card: Thorn Grow, it doubles damage of Thorn Counters." Sergey explained.

Zuzu gasped as her monsters were covered with more purple thorns that made them scream in pain.

"(If the stakes were were so higher then my next move must be a good one if not then I'm done for.)" She thought worriedly. "Here it goes, I activate Polymerization, with I fuse Mozarta, Canon, and Solo, now listen as these three harmonies fuse into one as their powers form into a something more Melodious!"

Her monsters fused together.

"Behold the showstopping Songstress who's voice will blow you away, Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir Level 7 Attack 1900

"Here's the best part, for the each of the three monsters I used to summon Prima she gains 300 attack points."

Bloom Prima Melodious Choir Attack 1900-2800

"Thorn Grow activates when Thorn Counter leaves field I take 100 of damage for each one." Sergey explained.

The purple thorn wrapped around his stomach.

Sergey: 1100

"There he goes again its almost he's like his own worst enemy." Yugo said looking unimpressed.

"Now Bloom Prima attack Zuma!" Zuzu commanded.

Her Prima let out musical waves from her two blue flowers and destroyed Zuma.

"Since you attack Zuma its special ability activates with monsters I used to Synchro Summon, I can pay 400 life point to avoid battle damage." Sergey explained firmly.

Sergey: 700

"Due the effect Thorn Grow I take 100 points of damage."

Sergey: 600

"Ugh there's more with no Thorn Counters on the field Thorn Grown is destroyed but due to Zuma's specialy ability, I can summon it and the monsters I used as Synchro Materials." Sergey added.

"Jumping Jimny Jackrabbits, Sergey has once again filled his field with Monsters but he placed them all in attack mode." Melissa stated.

"I just don't get it, what is he up to?" Yuya asked looking puzzled. "Sergey you're not the only one with abilites Bloom Prima has one too, it lets her attack Zuma again." Zuzu explained as her Bloom Prima unleashed its muscial sound waves.

"That is no concern to me due to Darli's ability I pay 400 life points to negate your attack." Sergey explained as Prima's attack was blocked.

"Sergey has done it again, he's evaded Zuzu's attack only to deal damage to himself!" Melissa stated. "Now he's down to 200 life points!"

"If this goes on he'll lose for sure." Yuya said looking unimpressed. "Well I guess this is over." Yugo said sharing the same expression.

"Its like he wants to lose." White Take commented.

"Wrong." Declan answered which the High Council to look at him. "Sergey is simply yet painfully backing himself against a wall because when you have nothing to lose then that is when you can strike with fear."

"I now through with my turn." Zuzu declared showing concern. "(I'm still concerned about Sergey, how he was hurt early maybe showing compassion is the way getting respect from the crowd.)"

At the central park.

"I activate the Spell: Night Stalker of the Night, by paying half my life points!" Inner Sibella proclaimed.

Inner Sibella: 200

"I'm allowed summon out two Monsters with Vampire in its name!"

"What?" The 2nd Stomptrooper said sounding concerned. "This can't be good." The 1st Stometrooper added sounding a bit nervous.

"So come out Vampire Lord!"

Vampire Lord Level 5 Attack 2000

"Next is Shadow Vampire!"

Shadow Vampire Level 5 Attack 2000

"Now I Overlay both Level 5 Vampire Lord and Shadow Vampire to call forth a Dark creature that'll send shivers down your spine!"

Her monsters turned into Overlay units and went up the air.

"I Xyz Summon: Rank 5 Crimson Knight Vapmire Bram!"

Crimson Knight Vampire Bram Rank 5 Attack 2400

At the location where Yugo and Zuzu talked.

"I activate the Spell: Jurrasic Time Skip by paying half of my life points, I can Special Summon three Dinosaurs from my Deck!" Raptor explained.

Raptor: 100

"I summon out Two-Headed King Rex!"

Two-Headed King Rex Level 4 Attack 1600

"Get your dinner, Giant Rex!"

Giant Rex Level 4 Attack 2000

"Lastly come forth and prepare for your meal, Gilasaurus!"

Gilasaurus Level 3 Attack 1400

"There's more when I summon a Level 3 Dinosaur using Jurassic Time Skip, that Dinosaur's level increase by 1."

Gilasaurus Level 3-4

"I Overlay all of three Two-Headed King Rex, Giant Rex, and now level 4 Gilasaurus to built the Overlay Network!"

His prehistric predators let out a roar as they turned into Overlay Units.

"With these comes a Jurassic Beast that's the King of the Dinosaurs, I Xyz Summon: Jurassic Tyranno-Rex!"

Jurassic Tyranno-Rex Rank 4 Attack 2200

"I activate the additional effect of Jurassic Skip Time, by banishing it from my graveyard I can add one magic card I want from my deck." Raptor explained.

"Any Spell he wants." The 1st Stomptrooper said nervously. "This can't be good." Then 2nd Stomptrooper added sounding nervous too.

A card was transferred from his deck to his hand and Raptor looked at it then smirk.

At the Dueling Lanes.

Zuzu began to slow down.

"Hey, I think we all gotta pause this duel we have an injured duelist here!" She called glancing at the Dueling Destroyer. "We need to stop this duel until we make he's ok!"

"WE SAY NO WAY!" Two gang men replied loudly. "That's right get back to the battling!" A man wearing a headband added loudly.

"What is wrong with you all?" Zuzu asked. "Weren'e you all taught to show mercy, this isn't what dueling is suppose to be about."

Sergey continued looking at her. "Its like Yuya said: you all call this the Friendship Cup but that's just big lie!"

"Zuzu." Yuya said looking concerned but knew his friend was right.

"This tournament has nothing to do with Friendship and that's a problem cause friendshipa and unity is all what you most need right now, its the only way the fight incoming invasion from Duel Academy its the only way you all will survive, its not too late there's still time there's still time for you all to remember to look out for one another like friends would!" Zuzu added.

"That's right, you tell them get them to listen to you!" Yuya cheered with a smile.

"Come on listen!" Zuzu called.

"You fool." Sergey answered firmly as the YOu Show Fusion User glanced at him. "You speak of mercy but know this what if i don't want it what if I don't need it, what if its you the one endanger, sure I maybe injured also low on life points but that's..."

He then grinned. "That's just how I like it."

"Say what?" Zuzu said sounding confused.

"Mercy is a sign of weakness and like all that are weak they all must be destroyed!" Sergey proclaimed.

At Roget's office Sergey's anaylis showed an error.

"This is what I was afraid of." He said looking troubled. "I just he calms down I need her in one peace."

"Such fear I see like a mouse being hunted by lion trying to scure away but you'll never escape!" Sergey proclaimed in fury as he had a creepy grin on his face. "So many tried too many to recall but I know how many succeeded the answer...absolutely none and that number isn't going to change today so bye-bye my little mouse!"

Zuzu gasped at this.

At Central Park.

"I activate the Spell: Vampire's control, by paying 400 life points I can gain control of Special Summoned monster on my opponents field until the end my turn." Sibella explained.

Her spell let out eyes and glowed taking control of Goyo King.

Inner Sibella: 100

"Oh no!" The 2nd Stomptrooper exclaimed.

"I know attack Crimson Knight Vampire Bram and your Goyo King!" Inner Sibella declared.

Bram and Goyo King attacked together causing a big explosing causing the 2nd Stomptrooper to flying away over a road into a buiding's entrance doors.

Stomptrooper 2: 0

"Oh!" The teenaged pig tailed girl gasped in shock.

"I activate second effect Vampire's control, by getting rid of the Monster I controlled this turn I can destroy the monsters with the same name like those Goyo Defenders!" Inner Sibella proclaimed with a malicious smile.

"Oh no!" The 1st Stomptrooper exclaimed as three of his Goyo Defenders were destroyed. "Then you take 1000 points of damage for each one destroyed!" Inner Sibella added

The explosion unleashed a beam of dark energy the first Stomptrooper.

"Ugh." He groaned in pain.

1st Stomptrooper: 1000

At the location where Yugo and Zuzu talked for the first time.

"I play the Rank-Up Magic Dinosaur Force, with this I Overlay Jurassic Tyranno-Rex to built the Overlay Network!" Raptor proclaimed still had his Dinosaur eyes.

"With this I call upon an even fericous Predator of the Dinosaurs, go Rank-Up Xyz Evolution: Rank 5 Jurassic Inferno Rex!"

A T-Rex that had black stripes on its back to its tail and front part of its body to its belly, legs, and feet were red expect its claws on its feet and fingers were white.

Jurassic Inferno Rex Rank 5 Attack 2500

"I activate its special abililty by using one Overlay Unit I can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters that isn't a fire Attribute Monster!"

The 1st Stomptroop's three Goyo Defenders and the 2nd Stomptrooper Goyo King along with his only Goyo Defender was burnt to a crisp by Jurassic Rex's flame breath.

"Next for every monster that was just destroyed Inferno Rex gains 500 attack points until my turn ends." Raptor added. "Additional the controller that had the most monsters loses 1000 life points while other my opponent with less monsters will lose 500 life points."

1st Stomptrooper: 3000

2nd Stomptrooper: 3500

Jurassic Inferno Rex Attack 2500-5000

"OH NO!" THe 1st Stomptrooper exclaimed sounding nervous. "That means one of us about to lose!" The 2nd Stomptrooper added in terror.

"Not quite this duel will be over for both of you!" Raptor declared with a creepy smirk and his eyes still Dinosaur eyes.

Back at the Highway.

"My turn now." Sergey said with malicious smile. "First I activate the Spell: Polymerization!"

"He's got that too!" Zuzu exclaimed.

"I fuse Van, Darli, and Zuma to create new ultimate monster, a beast that doesn't want mercy and wants raging chaos!"

His Thorn Monsters fused together.

"I Fusion Summon: unleash earthbounding threat, Thron Over Server-Van Darli Zuma!"

Thorn Over Server-Van Darli Zuma Level 8 Attack 0

"Huh, is he crazy?" Melissa asked confusingly. "Sergey has played another monster with zero attack points, got to admit all that talk about raging chaos sure didn't deliver!"

"Careful Zuzu he must be up to something." Yuya said looking cautious. "Ok stay focus." Zuzu said calmly.

"Time to gain your pain, I subtract my life points from 2500 and double that number." Sergey explained. "Then that amount is added to Van Darli Zuma's attack points."

Zuzu gasped.

"I have more thing to say." Sergey added maliciously. "After I defeat you I'm going after four duelists that escaped from the Penthouse."

This got Yuya, Celina, and Shay to gasp with a confused looks on their faces. "Duelists from here escape." Yuya said looking shocked. "Who were they?" Celina asked clearly confused.

"Who were the four escaped duelists?" Zuzu asked looking curious. "The ones that dueled against Dan Nicholas, the Black Rose, and Hunter Pace." Sergey replied firmly. "There were two more that escaped."

"(My friends escaped, but why?)" Shay asked himself.

"(Shay's comrades must've escaped cause they really want to go to Fusion.)" Celina thought looking troubled. "I just hope they don't plan leaving Shay behind."

"(Shay's friends escaped, are they going to try to leave this dimension?)" Zuzu asked herself but shook her head. "(If Shay is hearing this I'm sure he's going to get worried about them.)"

Back at Raptor duel.

"I give up half of my points and then my Inferno Rex is allowed to attack twice in row." He explained.

Raptor: 50

"We're done for!" The 2nd Stomptrooper exclaimed in horror. "Oh no!" The 1st Stomptrooper added frightingly.

Back at the Central Park.

"There more by giving up another half of my life points and banishing Vampire Control from my graveyard, a monster I control with vampire in its name is allowed to attack again!" Inner Sibella declared with malicious smile.

Inner Sibella: 50

"OH NO!" The 1st Stomptrooper exclaimed in terror.

Back at the Duel lanes.

"Sergey had 200 life points." Celina said. "So that would..." Yuya began to say. "Van Darli Zuma has 4600 attack points!"

Thorn Over Servera-Van Darli Zuma Attack 0-4600

"Now by paying 100 life points." Sergey added.

Sergey: 100

"I reduce one of your monster's attack points to 100 in other words Bloom Prima's singing is closed

Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir Attack 2800-100

"Then Van Darli Zuma's attack points go up by 100." Sergey added.

Thorn Over Servera-Van Darli Zuma Attack 4600-4700

"Whoa Zuzu is in serious trouble!" Melissa exclaimed. "This is horrible." Yuya said looking very shocked. "Zuzu is going to lose this duel, let's hope that's all she loses." Declan said showing concern.

"Now Van Darli Zuma annihilate Bloom Prima!" Sergey commanded malicously.

Back the Central park.

"Now Crimson Knight Vampire Bram wiped out that last Stomptrooper!" Inner Sibella commanded maliciously.

"My Jurassic Inferno Rex destroy and burn those pathetic Stomptroopers to a crisp!" Raptor commanded with a creepy smirk and his human eyes became Dinosaur eyes.

Zuzu gasped then noticed ahead there was an Action Card.

"An Action Card that's the only thing that can save me." She said as she let her right hand out to get it.

"No nothing can save you now feel..." Sergey began to say as he turned around and stopped his Runner. "MY RAGE!"

Zuzu saw this and was knocked away hard.

At Inner Sibella's duel her Crimson Knight Vampire attacked with its dark crimson sword and slashed the last Stomptrooper.

1st Stomptrooper: 0

This caused the trooper to fly away and go straight into one of the trees nearby in Central Park.

Raptor's Inferno Rex unleashed fiery flame breath and blasted the two Stomptroopers and their life points.

1st Stomptrooper: 0

2nd Stomptrooper: 0

The two Stomptroopers were seen on the ground with their uniforms burned.

"You both must get a doctor for those burns." He said with a creepy smirk.

The last Stomptrooper that Inner Sibella was dueling was shown to be knocked out cold on the ground still having the malicious smile on her face revealing her vampire fangs.

"She's...a monster!" The teenage pig tailed girl exclaimed in terror. "Let's get out of here!" The man wearing the red cap added. "RUN!" The curly red haird man yelled.

Back at the Highway.

"ZUZU!" Yuya screamed.

Celina, Yugo, Crow, and Shay gasped in horror.

"Now you lose!" Sergey proclaimed maliciously.

Prima was destroyed by Over Server.

Zuzu: 0

She was knocking away into a buidling.

"Fair well, little mouse." Sergey said glancing over his shoulder.

Roget bang on his hand on his control set.

"Blast that foolish brute." He said as he pressed a call button. "Security bring Zuzu to me at once."

"In a shocking turn of events Sergey has taking a W but not before taking out Zuzu, her fate is unknown Zuzu is a fighter but she maybe down for the count!" Melissa stated.

"NOOOO!" Yuya cried in terror.

End of chapter.


	30. A Rebel Road and the Unexpected Help

Chapter 30: A Rebel Road and the Unexpected Help

Sergey drove back to the stadium with the crowd showing fear.

"Sergey Volkcor's opponent took an amount of punishment and dished some out maybe too much!" Melissa announced.

"Ha, ha, ha, she's gone, she's history, that terrified look on that a mouse was beautiful!" Sergey proclaimed laughing manically.

"Sergey doesn't just beat his opponents, he destroys them." A man commented with a fearful look.

"He's scary." A woman commented looking frightened.

The High Council were troubled at this.

At Roget's office.

He suddenly got a call.

"What is it?" He asked. "Sir we got problem the four Stomptroopers we went sent find Sibella, Leonardo and Raptor were defeated." A male technicai reported.

"What, how can that be?" Roget asked in shock. "the two of four Troopers found only Raptor and while the other two found girl who was wearing the same clothes Sibella wore." The male Technician replied.

"(Of course I saw Sibella transform into a much different person but she was still wearing the same clothes.)" Roget thought.

"Anyway sir, Raptor and that mysterious woman defeated the Stomptroopers in one move." The male Technician stated.

"Argh, do we have any more Stomptroopers?" Roget asked in frustration. "Only three, they're close by where Raptor's location is." The male technician replied.

"Just get him back now and get the other two that escaped later!" Roget ordered impatiently.

"Yes sir." The male Technician replied.

Back where Raptor was.

He was panting looking exhausted.

He noticed more three more Stomptroopers. "You're coming with us!" one of them proclaimed.

"Don't resist!" The 2nd Stomptrooper ordered. "Besides you look like you need to rest." The 3rd added.

Raptor gritted his teeth and fell on his knees.

"Ugh, I must be worn out using my Xyz Merge ability." He muttered panting and his vision got burly.

"Hold it right there!" A voice rang out.

He turned to a see the woman wearing a mask and cloak with hoody. "That mask looks familiar." He said quietly.

A flashback scene.

"That was the same mask that the Black Rose named Akiza wore in our Turbo Duel." He said.

End of flashback scene.

She activated a Spell and blew away the 3 stomptroopers knocking them out.

Raptor was puzzled at this. "(Why is she helping me?)"

He began to pass out as he noticed the Black Rose was looking down at him and everything went dark.

At the stadium.

"Declan this is very disappointing, you said that your Lancers had the best of the best!" Gael scolded. "But appears once again that has been bested." Gray added disappointingly.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Azul asked sounding disappointed as well. "Your silence speaks volumes." Bordeuax stated. "How can your Lancers win a war when they can't win a duel?"

Sergey continued laughing manically as for Sector Security appeared with guns.

"Security is heading towards Sergey!" Melissa exclaimed.

The four Security fired capture nets at the Dueling Destroyed who continued laughing manically. "They're escorted him away!"

"If an easy duel causes him to breakdown Sergey needs some fine tuning." Roget commented looking troubled then he got another call.

"What is it now?" He asked in frustration. "Its bad news, our other four Stomptroopers were blown away by the Black Rose!" The male technician reported.

"What...what about Raptor?" The Director asked angrily. "The Black Rose took off with him on her Duel Runner." The male Technician replied. "There's no sign of Sibella or Leonardo either!"

"Argh, keep searching for them!" Roget ordered. "Report to me if you hear anything!"

"Yes sir." The male security technician replied hanging up.

"What about Zuzu, Zuzu, ZUZU!" Yuya screamed.

Celina and Shay just stared off.

Yugo was in tears but got himself together. "No, she'll be alright I know so I can't lose hope."

Yuya groaned in frustration and banging the door with his hands. "OPEN UP, LET ME OUT!"

"We're moving up, Shinji Weber will be facing Yuya Sasaki!" Melissa announced.

Crow's eyes twitched.

Yuya then heard his door open and Sam was there. "Its your turn."

"What about Zuzu, how is she?" Yuya asked shaking Sam by his shoulders. "Uh, I don't know." He replied turning his head away. "Someone has got to help her." Yuya said.

"Its no use Yuya." A voice said which was Shinji. "Zuzu lost her duel so she doesn't matter to them we're nothing but toys to the Top Siders when we break they throw us away as far as they're concerned she's trash."

"That can't be they can't leave her there!" Yuya yelled. "What if she's hurt?"

"I told they don't care for her and they don't care what happens to you." Shinji replied which made the Dueltainer gasp. "That's why I'm fighting to change this rooting world once and for all I'm tired of being treated like an animal by this stinking mess they call city."

Yuya gritted his teeth angrily.

"I had enough I'm going to force them to change, I'm going to lead the Commons in a Rebellion to take the power that's rightfully ours and overthrow the Top Siders I can't lead the people if I'm sent to the Underground." Shinji added as he pointed at teh Dueltainer. "So beating you is the only possible way I can keep fighting!"

"I don't care about dueling you right now all I can think about is finding Zuzu and help her who knows how badly she's hurt, she needs me I just know." Yuya said in frustration yet worry. "Zuzu is way more important then dueling you!"

"Dueling might be the only way to save her, you think you can just walk out of here, dream on if you want to help her then get on your Runner and ride!" Shinji replied seriously. "Maybe you can help her but you can't help her if you're locked in here so I hope to see you at the starling cause Zuzu would too."

Shinji walked pass with the escort employee.

"The 2nd match of the second round of the Friendship Cup is about to start!" Melissa announced.

Yuya and Shinji were at the starting line.

"The duelists have arrived and its go time!" Melissa added.

The crowd cheered excitedly.

"(The Rebellion is about to begin.)" Shinji thought with determination. "(Hang on Zuzu I'm coming to help.)" Yuya thought still concerned.

At Roget's office.

"She what?" He said looking shocked. "She's gone sir we exbanded the whole area but no sign of her." The Sector Security reported.

"(After that impact there's no way she could've gotten on her own.)" Roget thought with his hand under his chin.

Zuzu was laying on a bed still unconcsious and next to her was Sora who left.

At a house outside city.

Raptor was on a bed with Akiza looking down at him and she left nearby was drawer with a letter on it.

Meanwhile

Inner Sibella was in the Commons in abandon house.

"I must rest she said." She muttered as she transformed into her original form and laid on a bed falling asleep.

Leonardo went the Crow's house.

"I didn't want to come here but I had no choice." He muttered.

"Hey!" A voice called out.

He turned around abrutly and Katt was running towards him with Jenna beside her.

"Ah, Katt!" He called waving his left arm. "We'll rest here for awhile."

"Who's house is this?" Jenna asked. "It belongs to Crow, here he lives with those kids." Katt answered. "The same three kids that were cheering for Crow in his duel against Gong."

"I see." Jenna replied firmly. "We'll stay here for rest."

Katt and Leonardo nodded and they all went inside.

At the stadium.

"Then fire up the Action Field: CROSSOVER ACCELERATION!" Melissa announced.

"Duel Mode engaged Auto Pilot standing by." Their Duel Runner's electronic voices proclaimed.

The countdown started.

"On your marks...get set...GO!" Melissa stated excitedly.

"LET'S DUEL!" Yuya and Shinji both proclaimed in unison.

Shinji: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"(Every second counts, Zuzu needs me.)" Yuya thought very worriedly.

Shinji bumped into Yuya which made the Dueltainer grit his teeth.

"You won't get ahead of me." Shinji said driving ahead with fast speed. "I need to win this duel and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Shinji made it out of the duel palace.

"As they high tail out of the arena, Shinji gets to go first!" Melissa announced.

"I duel today for us Commons remember the anger you felt during my last duel that was for the Top Siders that detained our lives so tap into that rage again!" Shinji announced with anger.

"Oh this is guys is suppose to be competiting in the Friendship Cup not making complains!" Melissa stated annoyingly. "Its time to put your anger into rage let fuel our fights and set ourselves free from the Top Siders, I will win this duel and together we will this fight, fight with me, its our turn!"

He took a card from his hand. "I Summon Battle-Wasp Pin the Bulleye!"

Battle-Wasp Pin the Bullseye Level 1 Attack 200

"Shinji's monster is bee-uatiful!" Melissa commented. "But its only got 200 attack points!"

"After all his talk about he leads with that puny thing." A blue haired Top Sider woman teased. "His Rebellion is off to a rough start!" Another woman with purple hair added holding a fan beneath her mouth.

"I'm begining with a monster that has 200 attack points because its a lot like we are by itself it has no power to do anything when we Commons are on our own we can't do much of anything but if weaker monsters gather together they can win and if we win we have the power to overturn this unjustice society therefore we can be winners too!" Shinji announced with determination."I activate its special ability once a turn it can deal 200 points of damage!"

Pin the Bullseye fired its stinger and hit the front of Yuya's Runner.

Yuya: 3800

"I place a facedown and end my turn." Shinji added setting a card facedown.

"After a rebellion rowsering start Shinji finaly stepped up and dealt some damage!" Melissa stated. "But with only one weak monster Shinji will have to pull some tricks."

"I know that the monster I have out isn't strong enough but with ten thousands of Common behind me we can't lose." Shinji said. "TOGETHER WE CAN DO THIS LET'S START THIS REBELLION TOGETHER!"

"(How is he going to start anything with a monster having 200 attack points?)" Yuya asked as he drew from his deck. "I draw, I'm taking this sting out by setting the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Performapal Gongato and Scale 6 Performapal Extra Slinger, I'm taking control of this duel starting now!"

His two Performapal Pendulum Monsters appeared.

"I'm allowed to summon out monsters through Level 3-5 all at the same time, swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of victory, my monsters are ready to swing into action!"

Two monsters appeared.

"Come on out Performapal Silverclaw!"

Performapal Silverclaw Level 4 Attack 1800

"And Performapal Salutiger!"

Performapal Salutiger Level 4 Attack 1700

"Yuya has performed a perfect Pendulum Summoning!" Melissa stated excitedly.

"Next I activate the Spell: Gap Power, if you got more life points than I do then one of my monsters gains that amount by difference." Yuya explained. "The difference between our life point is 200 so I'll give my Silverclaw a little something to howl about."

Performapal Silverclaws Attack 1800-1900

"I can't believe you just wasted a spell to get just 100 attack points." Shinji said. "When Silverclaw attacks your Pin the Sting you'll see!" Yuya declared as his Wolf charged. "When Silverclaw attacks it gives every Performapal even itself an extra 300 attack points."

Performapal Silverclaw Attack 1900-2200

Performpal Salutiger Attack 1700-2000

"If I add all their attack points that's a total of 4200 with that I'll put you away!" Yuya added with determination.

"This makes a one hit win for Yuya!" Melissa stated excitedly.

"Ah the fun of one and done." A Top sider man commented. "He'll put that Shinji in his place." A Top Sider woman added.

"Come on Shinji!" A Common man cheered.

"Silverclaw attack!" Yuya commanded.

"Your attack won't work as you planned I activate the Trap: Battlewasp Nest it lets me summon another Pin the Bullseye and stop your attack however the bad thing is that I can only use this twice in the duel." Shinji declared as he summoned out another Pin the Bullseye.

Battle-Wasp Pin the Bullseye Level 1 Attack 200

"It seems like your Silverclaw and you bit off more than you can chew." Shinji commented.

"Hot diggity, not only did Shinji stop Yuya's attack but he also picked up another monster and also ended Yuya's attack." Melissa stated.

The Commons cheered.

"Since my turn ends my two Performapals power down." Yuya said.

Performapal Silverclaw Attack 2200-1800

Performpal Salutiger Attack 2000-1700

"If you think you'd win that easily then you're going to have to do better than that now you'r in for a rude awakening." Shinji teased. "(The only thing you're awakening is you, you have two weak monsters I can handle this.)" Yuya thought. "I end my turn."

Celina saw the worried look on her teammate's face. "Come on, Yuya I know you're worried about Zuzu but keep your head in the game."

"My turn." Shinji delcared drawing from his deck. "I summon out Battle-Wasp Sting the Poison!"

Battl-Wasp Sting the Poison Level 2 Attack 400

"Also I Special Summon Battlewasp-Twinbow the Attacker, by negating its effect." Shinji added.

Battlewasp-Twinbow the Attacker Level 3 Attack 1000

"Level 2 Sting the Poison tune Level 3 Twinbow the Attacker!"

3+2=5

"I Synchro Summon: Battlewasp-Azusa the Ghost Bow!"

Battlewasp-Azusa the Ghost Bow Level 5 Attack 2200

"Unbeelivible, that's one mighty monster!" Melissa exclaimed. "It'll be tough to tangle with!" Yuya added. "Just like me and your fellow commons stand up Commons unite and fight, fight for the future of our freedom!" Shinji announced with determination.

The Commons cheered on with their Common friend.

"We're in with you all the way Shinji, we'll fight for freedom!" A blued haired male Common cheered. "That's right!" Another male common added.

"I think we're in trouble." A female Top Sider said getting worried.

In the Commons Sora was running through holding Zuzu's helmet.

"Yuya." He muttered.

"Shinji just turn this duel upside down by summoning out a super Synchro Monster!" Melissa stated.

"How am I going to beat it?" Yuya asked sounding worried.

Sora appeared under one of the Duel Lanes and looked up seenig the helicopter which he knew what that meant.

"There he is." He said as looked for a way up.

"This fight will prove our might, we have to win our targets are the Top Siders our weapon is our anger the time to strike is now!" Shinji announced with fury. "Azusa's ability activates it can double the damage by effect of my Pin the Bullseyes!"

"Twice as much damage!" Yuya exclaimed in shock.

"Now my two Pin the Bullseyes can deal you 400 points of damage." Shinji added.

His Battlewasp Pin the Bulleyes turned around. "Here's only a fraction of the pain we Commons feel imagine what its like to see the Top Siders living the life of luxery while we live off their leftovers!"

His first Pin the Bulleyes fired their stingers at Yuya.

Yuya: 3400

"Here is the pain we Commons feel when we don't have enough food to feed our families!" Shinji added furiously.

His second Pin the Bullseye fired its stinger hitting Yuya.

Yuya: 3000

The Commons cheered.

"Our anger for the Top Siders is what feeds our rage and gives us the strength to crush them!" Shinji added again fury. "Azusa the Ghost Bow attack Salutiger!"

Azusa fired its arrow and destroyed Salutiger.

Yuya: 2500

"Shinji is taking this duel by the horn!" Melissa exclaimed. "He's clearly in command dishing out three bows and taking 1300 points from Yuya's life points!"

"GET FIGHTING SHINJI!" A male common cheered. "YEAH FINISH HIM OFF!" Another Common male cheered.

"(This is bad if he keeps this up I'll not only just lost but I'll never rescue Zuzu.)" He thought in frustration.

"Here's more ammo coming a card that's sure to bring down our enemy!" Shinji proclaimed. "By sending Battlewasp-Dart the Hunter you take damage equal to all the monsters that was just destroyed in battle!"

"No way!" Yuya exclaimed in shock. "Plus that damage is doubled thanks to Azusa's special ability." Shinji added.

"My Saluttiger had 1700 attack points." Yuya stated. "Correct so when you take 3400 points of damage I win!" Shinji declared.

Meanwhile Sora was running up stairs and came out of the rooftop.

He turned to see his friend driving from the left.

"Hey, Yuya over here!" He called out waving his right arm.

Yuya heard this and saw his former friend on the building but he passed him.

Sora then leaped to buidling and another.

"(I think that was Sora.)" Yuay thought.

Sora continued leaping across to another buidling, to another, another and another.

"What would Sora be here?" Yuya asked.

He saw his former friend on the building who began pointing a pink helmet.

Yuya recognized the helmet. "That's Zuzu helment, oh that must mean she's got to be alright."

Yuya realized he can stop worrying.

"Game over Yuya, I sent Dark the Hunter to my graveyard to activates its special ability!" Shinji declared as his Dart the hunter appeared and flew down to the Dueltainer.

"(Zuzu is fine that's a load off my mind now I can focus on this duel.)" Yuya thought as he drove up the wall. "If its not too late!"

He snatched an Action Card. "This duel is done for!" Melissa stated.

The Commons and the Top Siders looked closely to see to where Yuya landed.

He drove out of smoke. "I activate the Action Spell: Acceleration, which reduces effect damage to zero!"

"Oh man." Shinji groaned. "Yuya is still standing." Melissa stated.

The Commons were disappointed while the Top Siders were relieved.

"You lucked out with that Action Card but luck won't be able to stop this the rebellion is so much bigger then either of us." Shinji said. "Your turn."

"(Maybe this city isn't fair but sighting a riot isn't the answer and that's not what I duel for especially Zuzu.)" Yuya thought. "(I know I promised to get you home Zuzu but first we have stop this war and fix this city.)"

He then had a grin on his face. "I swear it Zuzu!" He declared as he drew from his deck. "My monster is ready to swing into action!"

His Monster appeared.

"Its go time Performpal Timebreaker Magician!"

Performapal Timerbreaker Magician Level 3 Attack 1400

"Holy, Yuya Pendulum Summoned but he only summoned one monster!" Melissa exclaimed sounding surprised.

"I activate Timebreaker Magician's special ability since I chose this to be the one monster to Pendulum Summon its attack points are doubled." Yuya explained.

Performapal Timerbreaker Magician Attack 1400-2800

"That's 2800 attack points!" Shinji exclaimed but he wasn't shock.

"Timebreaker attack Azusa the Ghost Bow!" Yuya commanded.

His Timebreaker Magician swung its sword down on the lane unleashing a wave destroying Ghost Bow.

Shinji: 3400

"Your turn Silverclaw attack one of the Pin the Bullseye!" Yuya commanded as his wolf monster charged. "When Silverclaw attacks its special ability gains 300 extra attack points!"

Performpal Silverclaw Attack 1800-2100

"My trap: Battlewasp Nest allows me to Special Summon a Battlewasp Pin the Bullseye and stops your attack for the rest of this turn." Shinji explained.

Battlewasp-Pin the Bullseye Level 1 Attack 200

"There goes Shinji stopping Yuya's attack again!" Melissa stated.

"That's the second time you used that trap's effect so its destroyed!" Yuya pointed out as Battlewasp Nest was destoryed. "Now you can't stop any of my attacks but before you know it I'll be ending this duel!"

"Sounds like Yuya is back in this." Celina muttered.

"That was a pretty clever move you made there but you're not just fighting me now." Shinji said. "I got thousands hundreds of Commons on my side we're finally standing up for justice for freedom and no one can stop us!"

A bunch of Commons in the crowd stood up.

"Its our turn!" Shinji proclaimed drawing from his deck. "Sorry but I'm going to win this duel and win the crowd!" Yuya answered with determination.

End of chapter with cliffhanger.


	31. Road to Rebellion

Chapter 31: Road to Rebellion

"You're going down I activate the Spell Card: Revival Swarm!" Shinji proclaimed as bunch of swarming wasps appeared. "It lets summon back a Battlewasp from my graveyard and just like my monsters resurrects it shows our rebellion can never be wiped out, the rebellion starts now when we pull this off our Top Sider friends will know what its like to be treated like bottom dwellers!"

The Top Siders got nervous and scared.

"Sure seems that Shinji is dueling in the unfriendship Cup!" Melissa stated not happy with the Common's words. "Look I understand why you're angry but pitting Commons into a Rebellion isn't going to fix anything if you want to really change this world you got to bring them together not tear them apart." Yuya said.

"Oh please that's easy for you to say." Shinji replied in mockery tone. "You never had to survive by eating someone's scraps for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, we're hungry for a Rebellion."

Yuya gritted his teeth angrily.

"(Man I knew Shinji and I had it rough all these years but a Rebellion I don't know about that.)" Crow thought doubtfully. "(But maybe that's the way its got to be back then when the whole city Top Siders and Commons stood all together when Jack became champ I was stooked imagine those Top Siders supporting a guy who came from the Commons I hope things were going to change but nothing did its like Jack thinks he's a Top Sider himself so Shinji's way is the right way.)"

"If we work together we can win, sure that some of you might think that Rebellion won't work, you're thinking what one person can do to cause change its hopeless but you're wrong little changes can lead to big changes no matter how small like my tiny Pin the Bullseye sure it only deals out 200 points of damage but with on my field I can deal amount more!" Shinji proclaimed.

Yuya was hit by the four Pin the Bullseyes' stingers.

Yuya: 1900

"Those wasps make one honey of a team, their stingers took out 600 of Yuya's life points!" Melissa exclaimed.

Sam was watching this from the pit stop.

(Come on, do something.)" He thought with worry. "I need some bug spray or something if those wasps keep stinging me like this then I'm a goner." Yuya muttered eyeying to his opponent. "Get ready cause I'm unleashing something so destructive that the sting of defeat will resonate after this duel is over." Shinji declared. "I tune my Azusa the Ghost Bow with three of my Pin the Bulleyes that way I can boost my offense!"

His monsters performed the Synchro Summon.

1+1+1+5=8

"I Synchro Summon: Battlewasp-Hama the Conquering Bow!"

Battlewasp-Hama the Conquering Bow Level 8 Attack 2800

"Just when I thought things couldn't get worse they did." Yuya muttered nervously. "See joining together is the key if we're united the Top Siders can't stop us!" Shinji announced.

"Shinji has got the memonto and the upperhand, with the crowd behind him there's no stopping him." Crow commented. "Unity is strength we have the power to change this world if we all work as one if you don't believe then look at Hama the Conquering Bow!" Shinji proclaimed as the Commons cheered loudly.

"SHINJI, SHINJI, SHINJI, SHINJI, SHINJI!" They chanted loudly as the Top Siders watched this in fear. "(All this anger against the Top Siders has been holding up for a long time and now Shinji is tapping into it.)" Sam thought.

At the High Council.

"At this rate a riot will break out before this duel is over." Gael said looking worried.

Roget wasn't worried. "All that bark and no bite this isn't the first time that the Commons threated to revolt but they never had the nerve to follow through so let them vent their anger it makes them feel better by tomorrow everything will back tomorrow."

"This the my moment when I win every Common will join me." Shinji said as Hama extended an arrow from its left wrist and took aim. "Hama the hunt is on, take out Silverclaw!"

Hama fired its arrow and destroyed Silverclaw.

"Losing that Silverclaw is going to cost Yuya a lot of life points." Melissa stated.

"Hama will keeping coming after you!" Shinji declared as Timebreaker was embed by arrow of energy. "Its ability can lower your monsters attack points by the same amount you just lost."

Performapal Timebreaker Magician Attack 2800-1800

"The fun doesn't stop there next Hama is allowed to attack in one turn.

Hama extended another arrow from its left wrist and took aim. "Time to make your Timebreaker Magician diappear!" Shinji proclaimed as Hama fired its arrow. "This will mark the end of our duel and the beginning of our Rebellion!"

Timebreaker was hit as the Commons cheered.

"This duel is done!" Melissa stated. "Its over." Celina said.

The Top Siders were shocked it was over and so was Sam. "Yuya lost."

Just then the smoke from the explosion was then absorbed into a truck of a large purple spectre. "I was wrong the duel isn't over!" Melissa stated. "My attack should've hit I saw it!" Shinji exclaimed in shock. "I saw your Hama's attack missed its mark by sending Performapal Inflater Tapir to the graveyard its special ability saves me." Yuya explianed.

"Ugh, Shinji almost had him." A Male Common said in frustration.

THe Top Siders sighed in relief.

"(Yuya still has a chance.)" Sam thought. "You bought yourself a little time however you couldn't buy yourself more life points I'll finish you on my next turn." Shinji commented. "Its your move."

"(Its not going to be easy but I have to rally back this bigger than one duel now I have unite this world by winning this duel.)" Yuya thought. "Here I go!"

He drew from his deck and looked at the card he drew. "Ladies and gentlemen I'm activating Match Pump, it lets me draw a card from my deck if that card is Monster with a Level 4 or below I can Special Summon it if not I have to banish it."

He put his right hand on his deck. "Its a pretty risky move there is no other way to entertain the crowd I have to make this draw count if I draw a Pendulum Monster it gets destroyed and I have to sent it to my extra Deck if I do draw Pendulum Monster then Extra Slinger will be able to deal more damage, I draw!"

His eyes were widen in shock as he saw what card he drew. "(I drew Tuning Magician.)" He thought as he held the card down. "Come on, make your move!" Shinji said.

"You asked for it I Special Summon Tuning Magician in Defense mode!" Yuya proclaimed.

The Magician appeared in cheerful attitude and stroke a pose.

Tuning Magician Level 1 Defense 0

"Its the card I gave to Yuya!" Sam exclaimed in shock. "(Its useless though I didn't give it to him to use it in a duel I wanted him to give it back to Jack after he defeats him this going to be a totatly disaster.)"

"That Magician is so weak it couldn't make a rabbit disappear." Melissa noted.

"(I wonder how that card got into Yuya's Deck but more importantly I wonder how he knows how to use it increases Shinji's life points by 400.)" Jack thought.

Shinji: 3800

"(Yuya's life point will down the same amount.)" Jack added.

Yuya: 500

"That was a dowsy of downer with that summoned Yuya might've thrown the duel." Melissa narrated.

Sam is panicked but Yuya remained calm.

"There is no two ways about it folks when Yuya summoned that Tunning Magician he made himself weak and his opponent stronger." Melissa protested.

"(I told Yuya all about how Jack gave me that card.)" Sam thought continuing to panic.

A flashback scene.

"I want to be a Master of faster like you only problem is I've been slow at getting cards." Sam said. "But someday I'm going to have a deck and be good enough to be just like you and be a champ."

Jack handed Sam a card. "Here take this then its starter its absolute perfect for you."

"He gave you this card." Yuya said. "Yes it has no attack or defense points its like the weakness card ever the one he said was perfect for me." Sam replied sounding ver hurt. "A Common card for Common nothing kid."

End of flashback scene.

"(I gave it to him to give back to Jack, so did he play it?)" Sam asked.

The crowd cheered. "STRIKE HIM BY THE BOW SHINJI AND THE TOP SIDERS WILL BE NEXT!" They chanted excitedly.

"Thanks for your help when you summoned that worthless monster your time is up." Shinji mocked. "You're way off base there is no such thing as the worthless card every card has values as duelists its our job to use its full potiental." Yuya replied. "(Those aren't just words I'm going to prove it to Shinji and everyone that's watching.)"

Yuya rememberd that he put the Tuning Magician in his Deck.

He then eyed at the magician. "(People may think you're worthless but I'm going to prove them wrong I know you got something.)"

"Now I activate the Extra Slinger's Pendulum ability you lose life point for everyone Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck." Yuya explained. "Extra Slinger sling some damage!"

Extra Slinger fired an arrow of energy at Shinji.

Shinji: 3300

"I won't go down without a fight, I end my turn." Yuya said. "I get it now you were hoping to draw a Pendulum Monster using that spell: Match Pump so that Extra Slinger would deal me more damage unforunately you had rooting luck and end up drawing a worthless monster that made your position even worse in this duel." Shinji remarked as he drew. "Now watch as I take out your pathetic monster Hama the Conquering Bow attack his Tuning Magician!"

Hama took aim and fired destroying tuning Magician.

"Don't forget Hama can attack twice in one turn!" Shinji declared. "Now Finish him off!"

Hama fired its arrow again. "I activate Gongato's Pendulum ability since there are no monsters on my field my Gongator can beat your attack!" Yuya declared.

Gongato began to beat on its chest resulting soundwaves deflecting Hama's arrow. "Oh yeah I can still deal damage when Hama's attack fails for every Battlewasp in my graveyard you take 300 points of damage and that's a 2100 sting coming your way!" Shinji declared as his monsters all rised beind Hama and formed into energy which Hama grasped into its left hand. "Now Hama take aim and end this, today's victory will be the spark that sends off the rebellion!"

Hama took aim with the energy making into a big arrow of energy and fired it.

Yuya began to round another corner and he spies an Action Card. "Watch out Yuya!" Sam called.

The arrow of energy passed Yuya.

"How did I miss him?" Shinji asked. "Cause I was able to grab the Action Spell: Encore, it allowed to play it since I already had an Action Card in my graveyard." Yuya replied. "What Action Spell was in his graveyard?" Shinji asked himself as something occured to him.

"This the Action Spell: Acceleration it reved up my Duel Runner to make track and evade your attack." Yuya replied.

"Ugh, lucky once again but I know that luck doesn't last for every you can take it from here." Shinji said taking a card from his hand. "Not before I set a card facedown."

"Its time for me to take center stage and steal the spotlight!" Yuya proclaimed.

"It'll never happen I activate a Trap: Bee Formation swarms to my defense now whenever you Normal or Special Summon a monster Hama gains 400 attack points." Shinji explained as swarm of bees arise and form into a infinity symbol behind Hama. "Aww too bad your turn is over before it even started see everytime you Normal or Special Summon a monster I'll only get stronger."

"Uh oh, looks like Shinji just slammed the breaks on Yuya's chances." Melissa stated.

"I thought the boy had some promise but he's nothing but a pawn in game of kings." Roget said flicking over a black pawn on his chessboard.

"(It all comes down to this I can use Monster Reborn to Special Summon any monster from any graveyard but is that enough to swing my way again.)" Yuya thought looking doubtful.

Meanwhile

Raptor was on a couch.

"Hello, hello, young man, are you alright?" A male voice asked.

The Dinosaur duelist began to open his eyes slowly. "Uh, who's there?" He asked waking up.

He saw a beard man with woman with long ruby red hair standing up and looking down at him.

This startled Raptor as he abruptly sat up straight. "Whoa, whoa, its ok." The beard man said calmly.

"How did I get here?" He asked snarling quietly.

"I...I..I.. can answer that." The long ruby red head woman replied nervously holding a letter in her hand.

At the Duel Lanes.

"(What monster should I use that would give me a shot, the Ghost Bow was strongest but doesn't have enough to take down Hama the Conquering Bow.)" Yuya thought.

He noticed a glow next to him coming from the image of the saddening Tuning Magician. "(You don't have enough attack points Tuning Magician so I can use you.)"

Then glow intensified and Yuya saw a glimpse of a robed swordman. "(Maybe I can here I go its all or nothing.)"

His eyes widen in realization. "Since I already set the Pendulum Scale my monsters are ready to swing into action!"

Two Monsters appeared.

"I'm bringing back Silverclaw and Timebreaker Magician!"

Performapal Silverclaw Level 4 Attack 1800

Performapal Timebreaker Magician Level 3 Attack 1400

"Its hopeless even with those two monsters by your side you won't beat me all you did was help by increasing Hama's attack points." Shinji mused.

Battlewasp-Hama the Conquering Bow Attack 2800-3200

"Well I have something that'll lead me to victory I use Monster Reborn to bring back Tuning Magician!" Yuya declared.

Tuning Magician Level 1 Attack 0

"What, Yuya can't be serious!" Melissa stated in shock.

"Tuning Magician's ability lowers my life point by 400 while you gain 400 life points." Yuya explained as the Magician unleashed soundwaves.

Yuya: 400

Shinji: 3600

"Why would he make himself weak on purpose?" Sam asked.

"Another genius move, you keep digging yourself into deeper trouble thanks to you Hama gets even stronger by 300 more attack points." Shinji declared.

Battlewasp-Hama the Conquering Bow Attack 3200-3600

"My grandma could've made a better move than that." A Common commented. "If he loses we could lose everything." A male Common muttered nervously.

"Tuning Magician may seem weak but it can tune with my monsters with the best of it, just you wait!" Yuya proclaimed as his Monsters begin to tune together.

"He's Synchro Summoning!" Shinji exclaimed in shock.

This got Roget's attention as well. "Tuning Magician tunes with Silverclaw and Timebreaker Magician, we're all set to take this duel to a whole new level!"

4+3+1=8

"I Synchro Summon: welcome the battlefield, Enlightenment Paladin!"

Enlightenment Paladin Level 8 Attack 2500

"Seems like Yuya had some in him after all." Melissa commented.

Declan, Sam and Celina were surprised.

"That's great, so what took him so long?" Celina asked.

Roget was surprised by this and Crow was amazed. "Amazing." The Blackwing duelist said in awe.

"Congratelations that was is the coolest monster I have ever seen but cool won't cut it against Hama." Shinji stated confidently. "Your Paladin isn't strong enought."

Battlewasp-Hama the Conquering Bow Attack 3600-4000

"You're right Paladin isn't storng enough yet so watch what happens when I turn back the clock, also since I used Tuning Magician to Synchro Summon I use one Spell card." Yuya declared.

The field turned blue and time appeared to be rewinding. "What is going on?" Shinji asked.

"I add the Magic card: Gap Power to my hand." Yuya delcared taking the spell from his graveyard and activating it. "Here we go I'm rising Paladin's attack points by differenec in our life points!"

Enlightenment Paladin Attack 2500-4250

"Its more powerful than Hama now!" Shinji exclaimed in shock.

"(I never would have thought of using Tuning Magician that way.)" Sam thought looking shocked.

"Shinji I hoped you learned that there is no such thing as the useless card a true Dueltainer knows how to bring out the best and the hand he's got!" Yuya spoke out.

Jack was hearing this and he smiled proudly.

"Paladin take out Hama the Conquering Bow!" Yuya commanded.

His Paladin attacked but Ham blocks the attack before firing an arrow from its left wrist but the arrow was shocked by Paladin's swords.

Paladin did a pose and joined both of its swords at the hilt spining them through the air creating a symbol similiar to a clock face.

Hama was then sliced by Paladin and was destroyed.

Shinji: 3350

"He still has pently of fight left in him." A male Commone said.

"Now Enlightenment Paladin's special ability activates when it destroys a monster in battle you take damage equal to its attack points!" Yuya explained.

"My monster's strength is being used against me!" Shinji exclaimed in shock.

Paladin blasts a surge of energy in the shape of Hama at Shinji. "AAAAH!" He screamed in frustration as he took the damage.

Shinji: 0

"In one gut this has to be the greatest come behind victory I have ever saw!" Melissa delcared.

"Thank goodness that loud mouth lost." A Male Top Sider said in relief. "What a relief maybe that'll be an end into this so called rebellion." A female green haired Top Sider added.

Roget stood up from his desk with a smile. "Looks like this pawn will be useful after all."

End of chapter.


	32. Where the Truth Lies

Chapter 32: Where the Truth Lies

"Yuya Sasaki manage to overcome Shinji Weber and win the duel!" Melissa announced. "Now the winner is heading back to the pent."

Sam was running towards him. "Hey, Yuya!"

Yuya got off his Runner. "No time Sam."

He was just about to get run when he heard the Top Siders praising him. "You taught that Common!" A male Top Sider cheered. "Even for someone like you." Another male Top Sider added impressively.

"You sent him to the underground where he belongs!" Another Male Top Sider cheered happily. "You shut his Rebellion down!" Another male Top Sider said gratefully.

A male common was furious as he clench his right hand. "This is Yuya's fault Shinji is a Common like we are he was fighting so we can be free but thanks to Yuya he's going away forever!"

"Yeah Yuya ain't with us I bet he's working with the Top Siders!" A red shirt Common male protested angrily. "You don't want to help us, you never wanted to!" Another male common shouted angrily.

Yuya was shocked what he was hearing from the Commons. "No you got it all wrong I swear!"

"Just hold your horses look you might not want to warm up to this here duel but was a wonderful one so Top Siders and Commons in the spirit of Friendship Cup let's come together as one and give our winner a howdy of applause!" Meliss stated.

"Bravo Yuya!" A suited male Top Sider praised clapping his hands. "I say you're top in my book!" A mustache man Top Sider praised clapping his hands too.

"Top Sider!" A man wearing glasses protested.

"You're a zero!" Another male Common yelled angrily. "You make me sick!" Another male Common shouted harshly.

Yuya was hurt by this. "(All I wanted was to win the crowd over but winning made everything worse now instead bringing everyone together I drove away the Top Siders and the Commons even further apart.)"

He turned to see where Jack was looking from. "(Maybe Jack was right maybe I don't have what it takes.)"

Just then Shinji arrived and took off his helmet in groaning frustration. "Ugh, its over now."

Then a sound of clapping hands was heard and it was coming from Roget followinh behind him was three Sector Security men.

"Whoa, it looks like Yuya has got a number one fan the Director of Security himself!" Melissa stated in shock.

"Splendid work, you demonstrated very well the way you boldly transmented Pendulum Summon to Synchro Summoning it made me gasp with excitement, it wasn't a mistaken to keep an eye on you, you took down rowlzers like that Common Shinji Weber which makes my job at Sector Security much easier." Roget said souding impressed. "I along with the Top Siders thank you for that I don't know we can thanks but as friends we can work something out."

He offered his hand as Yuya was surprised.

"I see now." Shinji said looking upset. "You and Roget are buddy buddy, you little rat you're in his pocket that means you were working with Security the whole time!"

A flashback scene to where Yuya and everyone was trial with the High Councils.

"Back then when you were chosen to duel against Jack Atlas by Roget I could never figure out why but now I know, its because you are working with the Top Siders." Shinji shouted angrily.

End of flashback.

"That isn't true!" Yuya said looking shocked that he was being accused.

Sam, the crowd and Crow gasped in shock at what they were hearing.

"Folks, Shinji is saying that Roget and Yuya are in cahoots with each other, this has scandel writting all over it!" Melissa stated in shock. "That can't be good for the Friendship Cup."

"You got it wrong I wouldn't never work with someone that locked me up, I always had your back and I always will..." Yuya began to say until a Common rised his voice. "Save it you two faced liar."

The male common got up from his seat. "How does someone like you end up dueling the Master of Faster and keeping dueling while the others that lost are sent underground to pick up trash for the res to of their lives?!"

"That doesn't right to me!" A Male common added. "When you're working with Security any is possible!" Another Male Common pointed out.

Yugo was slightly shocked at what he was hearing, Celina was just silent.

"So what was it Yuya, did Security promise not sent you underground if you lose?" Another male Common asked angrily.

Crow was unpleased at what he was hearing.

"You'r working for them aren't you, you lied to us all of us." Shinji said looking very angry.

"You know that can't be true I'd never would..." Yuya began to say. "Of course it isn't true no one was working for anyone." Roget interrupted. "I just recognized his potienal."

"What does that mean?" Shinji asked. "Its clear that Yuya has special gifts when this young man demonstrated his Pendulum Summoning an ability we never knew about, it was important to find out how powerful it actually was so I pity him against Jack Atlas our city's top duelist." Roget explained. "As you all know even with his skills Jack won but as a result my faith in Yuya Sasaki and his formidable talent as grown and continues to."

He then looked around at the crowd. "You all witnessed him using Synchro Summoning after Pendulum Summoning proving himself to grow as a duelists, I see the crowd think so too and we all want you to win the Friendship Cup and duel Jack Atlas again."

The crowd cheered excitedly.

In the High Council Room.

"Why is Roget being so nice?" Gael asked. "It makes you wonder.." Azul began to say. "If he wants something from the boy." Bordeuax finished.

"Roget is trying to swore his alliance to Yuya." Declan muttered as Riley looked up at him. "He's not so easily fooled, his loyalty lays with the Lancers."

Riley nodded his head knowing his big brother was right.

Sam's shoulder began to shrug in anger. "(Yuya working with the Top Siders, it can't be I'm so stupid to think we were on the same team, I wished I never told him about Jack and never gave him that card if I could go back I'd take that card then tear it up and never talk to Yuya, he's lied to me and pretended to be my friend he's no better than Jack he's the worse!)"

He began to get more angry and was just about to speak until Shinji rised his voice again. "Save your praise all this yapping you're saying is making me sick you think Yuya is amazing well I think its amazing how you fixed this duel so he would win!"

"That's not true!" Yuya yelled.

"Folks Shinji is the warhead again, he's convinced that Roget is up to some dirty dueling dealings as New Domino City's number one investigator reporter I'm going to get the inside scoop for you all valued viewers out there!" Melissa stated as she was about run when Roget spoke. "Shinji if I'm guilty of fixing duels you must be a full fledged traitor."

"How is that? Shinji asked looking offended. "It simple stands to reason if you say the match with Yuya is fixed that means you threw the duel." Roget replied. "Did you lose on purpose, was your Rebellion all a lie, are you the traitor to all the Commons?"

Shinji backed away a bit.

"We all know you're not a traitor but a loser and a sore one at that." Roget commented. "When I get my hands on you, you're going to be the one sore." Shinji grumbled in a threaten tone.

"Take him away there is only one place for trash." Roget ordred as two stadium guards took hold of Shinji's arms. "Underground."

The two guards dragged Shinji awawy. "Oh let me go, this isn't over Roget and you're traitor Yuya!" He shouted angrily.

"Shinji, I didn't want this to happen!" Yuya called sincerely.

"You'll pay for this I never trusted you from the start that's what I always told Crow!" Shinji added angrily which Crow did hear this who looked very upset. "Now he knows for sure!"

"Shinji, I'm going to do what it takes to make this right." Yuya said clenching his right hand.

He over to his Duel Runner but was then stopped by a Security guard.

"Hey, let me go I need to find Zuzu, she could be hurt really bad." He said.

Roget grinned. "You heard what he said let him go."

Yuya was surprised and didn't wast anytime so he got on his Duel Runner and drove off.

"Hurry let's get the low down on Yuya!" Melissa proclaimed running behind were her crew members then Yuya drove pass. "I recon that our low down just high tailed out of here."

Yuya drove his way out of the palace.

"Roget, just let him go." Sam muttered in shock as he gazed the director. "That proves they are working together."

"(I know its a big city but I'm going to find you Zuzu, I know who can help me.)" Yuya thought. "(I just hope Sora is playing one of the good guys.)"

Meanwhile at the house where Akiza left him.

"Who are you two and where am I?" Raptor asked looking cautious.

"Its ok young man, we're not going to hurt." The beard man said calmly.

"Excuse me, do you know where our daughter is?" The long red head woman asked. "I believe you know here from the Friendship Cup."

Raptor gasped at the red head woman said. "Wait, are you saying you two are..."

"Yes, we're Akiza's parents Mr and Mrs Izinski." The beard man said. "We saw your duel against her and you stood up for her."

"Well at least that what we think." The red head woman repiled.

Raptor just sighed at this. "Look the only reason I told the crowd to quiet down is because they're yapping was giving me a headache however I'm little concerned on her Psychic powers like how she got them."

Something occured to him. "Now that I think it she mentioned to me about her anger awakening her powers."

"Well I'm afraid that's my doing." The beard man said frowning sadly. "See I was always working and I had barely enough time to spend time with my little rose."

"Little rose?" Raptor said looking confused.

"I called Akiza that when she was little well that and her hair color was the same as a rose." Mr Izinski answered. "Anyway one day when she and I were dueling..."

A flashback scene.

"See sometime when she was little and after her birthday I missed I managed to give her own dueling deck." Mr Izinski said.

Child Akiza was running down the stairs cheerfully.

"Daddy its perfect my very own Deck!" Child Akiza said happily. "Mabye you'll go pro." Her Dad said.

"I will!" Child Akiza squealed happily hugging her father. "Why don't we have duel right now daddy?"

Her dad sighed. "I wish I could but I'm going to be out of town for the next month..."

"Please sir we have leave for your buiness trip." His employee said strictly.

"Ok." Mr Izinki grumbled as he looked back at his daughter. "He's right I have to my littl rose."

"No!" Child Akiza yelled. "You promised me that you'd be here for my birthday you can't just give me a deck a run off that's not what a daddy is suppose to do this isn't fair!"

She lift her head up with tears. "Don't ever come back!"

She stormed off the stairs crying.

"Wait, Akiza, Akiza!" Mr Izinki called but his daughter running.

"I never forget how she was so sad and angry on that day."

linebreak.

"I managed to make whenever we had free time which seemed to work until one day..." MR Izinski began to explain.

Flashback continues.

"Akiza was getting better at her deck as the time passed she got even more better and I thoguht she's go pro."

"Now I activate my trap: Flaming Rose which will..." Child Akiza began to explain as she heard a ringing tone her dad's cellphone which he answered. "What, someone broken into our new card valut, I'll be right there!"

Child Akiza was shocked yet angry.

"Oh my little rose I'm sorry but there's a problem at work..." Her dad began to say and noticed Akiza was shaking in anger. "Are you alright Akiza?"

"Akiza is no more father, I play Flaming Rose Blast!" Child Akiza proclaimed as burst of flaming flower petals hit her father and sent into the wall.

Mrs Izinski was shocked so was Akiza.

Mrs Izinski went to aid her husband who struggled to get up. "What have you done?"

"Daddy, are you alright I didn't..."Child Akiza began to say looking guitly.

"Don't come any closer...you...monster!" Her father said in fright. "Don't call her that." Mrs Izinski said looking shocked.

"I'm...a...monster?" Child Akiza asked looking very hurt that she cried.

"I...I...didn't mean that you just scared me." Mr Izinski said sincerely trying apologize.

Child Akiza kept crying as tears flowed down from her face like a waterfall.

linebreak.

Raptor was stunned at this.

"Since that day the Black Rose was born." Mr Izinski added shaking with guilt.

Meanwhile

Yuya arrived in the city.

"Hey, Sora are you here, come out enough with the hide and seek!" He called loudly.

Sora was watching from afar on a buidling.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you didn't know it you were being followed.)" Sora said to himself.

"I need your help, Sora!" He called out again.

He then made it the Commons.

"Seriously Sora enough is enough you got to be here." He said as he felt someone grab his wrist from a dark alleyway

"Shh, you're being followed so stick to the shadows." Sora whispered. "so follow me."

"You have Zuzu's helmet so did you find the rest of her?" Yuya asked.

"Less talk more walk." Sora said as he ran off with Yuya following him.

A sector Security officer took a coin of some sort and flipped it then drove off.

Yuya and Sora hide on a porch with thick wall.

"Zuzu is safe I tucked her in safe and sound." The Duel Academy child answered. "So need to lose your cool or anything."

Sora sat next to his friend. "Boy that's a relief so glad you found I thought I'd never you again." Yuya said.

"Yeah well about that I was kind worried about seeing you again after all we left on not a good term." Sora answered.

"Oh yeah I remember." Yuya said. "But I'm back to tell you that nothing will be the same." Sora added.

"The last time we talked you said some scary stuff like dueling is about crushing your enemies." Yuya said.

Sora was looked guilty. "I did because that's what Duel Academy taught me to use force to conquer Dimensions all means needs."

"If you're here then is Duel Academy planning to attack?" Yuya asked looking concerned.

Sora was silent. "that's not right, are you going to let them capture Zuzu?" THe Dueltainer asked. "Zuzu ain't going anywhere." Sora replied.

"Well they did stuff like that before Dennis captured Lulu." Yuya said.

"Zuzu isn't not on my watch see now that I finally found her I won't let them take her." Sora said looking determined. "What do you mean?" Yuya asked.

"See I was out to capture Celina when she showed up with your friends I knew Zuzu might be trouble there wasn't anytime to waste so I high tailed out of there as I could though I knew it wasn't cool to do but I had no choice." Sora replied.

"When I got back to Duel Academy but it wouldn't be hard to search cause I knew the place from the back of my hands also I'm quiet so I looked everywhere." Sora said.

He looked everywhere at Duel Academy hiding behind corners of a wall hearing other students talking.

"I looked out and in but no sign of her so I was losing places to until..." He began to say.

He then overheard the professor talking with Aide.

"You failed to capture Zuzu, disapointment does't suit me." Professor said sounding very upset.

"I don't get it, why does he want Zuzu, Celina, and other girls that look alike?" Yuya asked.

Sora looked down with silence. "Look I'm not going to drop it if you're giving the silent treatment."

"I already told what I know." Sora relied firmly. "Duel Academy taught me to follow orders not question them I never would asked them."

"Anyway how are the others?" He asked.

Yuya gasped at this.

"(Should I tell him about the conflict I had with Sibella?)" He asked himself.

"Anyway it wouldn't make any difference we have to follow the Professors orders no matter what that's the Duel Academy rule."

He then remembered when he went back to Standard Dimension.

"I went to Standard I went to find Celina and hopefully find Zuzu." Sora added as he saw something a bigscreen. "When I got back it was too late I learned that Declan has formed a team called the Lancers."

"So you came here to Synchro to look for us." Yuya said. "That's right, I figured if I went there I find you there." Sora replied.

He then remembered how Dennis revealed his actions.

"I heard that Dennis spilled the beans about being from Fusion and Shay wasn't too happy." Sora added. "His cover was blown so I sent him back to Duel Academy."

"Back to Duel Academy if he's back there then he'll tell that Celina and Zuzu are here." Yuya said looking troubled.

"All I did for remove the bandages." Sora replied. "Face the facts Obelisk Force will be here soon looking for Zuzu and Celina."

Yuya gasped hearing this.

"Stopping them is going to next to impossible they already failed the Professor once they're not going to risk his wrath again and they won't rest until Zuzu is theirs." Sora added.

He remembered the times he spent with Zuzu and Yuya.

"I'm willing to disobey the Professor cause Zuzu is my friend I know she'd do anything for me so I'm going to do anything to keep her out of Duel Academy's hands." Sora said.

"Are you serious?" Yuya asked looking surprised.

"Well she's my first my best bud." Sora replied. "I did have classmates but I didn't have friends we didn't have time for that if you wanted to be the best of the best you had to be cold and calculated."

He remembered doing training in different ways.

"Then when I met you and Zuzu felt like I had my first real friends." Sora said.

Yuya was touched by this.

"Anyway I got it all figured out I have Zuzu in safe place." Sora as he looked his friend. "So go find Celina and bring her to me."

"Why would I do that?" Yuya asked looking shocked.

"So we can make a trade you hand Celina over to me and then you take Zuzu back home." Sora replied.

"I won't do that." Yuya said shaking his head. "What's the big deal, Duel Academy is where Celina originally came from I'm just bringing her back to where she belongs." Sora replied looking confused.

"No, I'm not doing that Sora!" Yuya shouted which shocked his friend.

"I'm not letting anybody go there not Celina or Zuzu and I'm going to get Lulu out of there too!"

Unknown to them was a device that the security officer dropped which had a speaker on it and he was listening so was Roget.

"My, my, how interesting." He said. "So Duel Academy is planning to attack and I have no doubt they'll sent Yuri whereever he goes in countable destruction follows."

Roget then pressed a button on his control set.

"I want Yuya and the boy brough to me at once." He ordered. "They will suffer the consequences however if Shay's comrades find out that Sora is here I have doubt they will hunt him down."

"You have to face the facts I didn't want Celina to get involved in this so bring her out now." Sora ordered. "Sooner or later Obelisk Force will be here and tear this place apart until they find her."

"If I do that Obelisk Force will come to my dimension and look for her there that means they'll tear my home apart too until my friends get hurt." Yuya said looking determined. "If you don't want that to happen then maybe I can talk the Professor!" Sora replied.

"Do you really believe the Professor's words?" Yuya asked angerily.

Sora went quiet on hearing that.

"Listen Duel Academy has to be stopped." Yuya said. "If you want help then join us to stop them."

Yuya noticed up ahead on top of building a Security officer was top and fired a capture net.

He pushed Sora out of the way causing the net snag him.

"Get out of here, take care of Zuzu for me!" He ordered.

Sora nodded and leaped against walls of the two buidling nearby.

Zuzu was walking in alleway.

"What happened all I remember I was dueling then everything is a blank." She said putting her hand on her head.

"Hey, are you ok?" A voice said.

She looked down to see three children.

"Hey, look its the girl that wiped out in the Friendship Cup." Tannren said looking shocked. "You're pretty good for someone who destroyed a sky scaper and fell about forty stories." Franky commented.

Zuzu looked up and realized she did fall.

"Whoa it was really bad, huh?" She asked.

"No it was way worse." Tarren answered.

"So its safe to bet I didn't win the duel." Zuzu asked.

"Yeah so when you were the backseats did you run into Crow or Yuya?" Franky asked.

Zuzu gasped at what he just said. "Wait you guys know Yuya?"

"You bet ya, we're BFF's, he snored alot." Tarren answered. "Wait maybe it was that other girl she made the roof shake kept us up all night."

Zuzu was confused.

"So why is cool to duel in front of millions of people?" Tannren asked excitedly.

"I guess it was ok." Zuzu replied. "Until I got blasted out of the duel."

"Come on you guys we need to get going." Franky said. "You guys don't want to miss the start of Crow's duel."

"You want to come with us?" Tannren asked.

"Well...I." Zuzu began to say.

"We might have trouble cause we sorta got kicked out early." Franky said nervously.

Just then Zuzu noticed three people walking to the other side.

She gasped it was Leonardo and Katt along with Jenna.

"(Wait, Sergey said that he was going after them cause they escaped.)" She thought worriedly.

"Zuzu is something wrong?" Amanda asked.

She ran over to Shay's comrades.

"Hey you guys!" She called out waving her arm.

"Zuzu, where are you going?" Franky asked.

Amanda and Tarren ran after Zuzu

She approached Shay's comrades though they did hear her but they didn't turn around to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" Leonardo asked coldly.

"I heard you three along with your friends escaped from your pentrooms." Zuzu replied.

"Hey, its Leonardo and Katt!" Amanda exclaimed.

"You know them too?" Zuzu asked. "Yes, but we don't remember her." Franky said pointing at Jenna.

"Anyway you guys, why did you leave the Lancers?" Zuzu asked.

"What do you care?" Katt asked coldly.

"Look Shay might've heard that you escaped so you guys must go back to the Lancers." Zuzu replied. "I'm sure Shay is worried about you guys."

"We were wasting time with them." Leonardo answered coldly.

"Hiss, we never should've listen to Celina and Declan." Katt added with hiss. "They convinced us to come to this dump."

"Hey, this dump you're talking is our home!" Franky yelled looking offended.

"That's enough." Zuzu said putting her arm in front of the hat wearing child.

"However we're waiting Shay in the meantime so when he through with his duel we'll be leaving." Jenna explained. "The sooner we get to Duel Academy the sooner we can rescue Lulu."

"If you guys go there you'll only get hurt." Zuzu said as she grabbed Jenna's wrist.

"You'd be wise to let me go." She said with cold stare.

"As far we can tell we should've never came here cause its only wasted our time." Leonardo added coldly.

"Please I beg you guys go back to the Lancers and try convince Shay to stay with them." Zuzu begged.

"We have no need for them or you either!" Katt yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

This got the children's attention including Zuzu's

"As far we know our friends and family are gone and now so is Yuto!" She shouted. "He never should've trusted you!"

Zuzu gasped at hearing what the cat girl said.

"That's right, I've never trusted or liked you from the start when I saw you learning Fusion Summoning from the Duel Academy brat!" Leonardo added angrily.

"If you would've stayed out of our way and were keeping an eye on your bratty teacher then Yuto would still be here with us!" Jenna shouted angrily with tears.

Zuzu was quiet and didn't speak after getting shouted at.

Katt glanced at Zuzu with cold stare in her eyes.

"Yuto is gone like our friends and family from our home!" She shouted angrily storming off.

Jenna ran after her.

Leonardo began to walk away.

"Wait, please." Zuzu begged reaching out with her left hand and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Hmph, just go away, you, your friends, and the kids are on your own." Leonardo answered coldly with scoff and ran off to follow his friends.

Zuzu was left in silent, her feelings were hurt as tears flowed down from her eyes to down her face.

"Just let them go." Franky said with a glare. "Yeah, they're just meanies." Amanda added looking mad. "Also you heard them they don't need you or these Lancers which means you shouldn't need those three." Tarren added.

Zuzu was speechless and hurt by Shay's friends harsh words but she knew wasn't the time to get depressed.

"Come on guys let's go watch Crow's duel." Franky said.

They all made their way to the Stadium.

At the stadium.

"(If Shinji is right then Yuya is a traitor and that must mean that all the Lancers are traitors including my next opponent.)" Crow thought. "(I have to take them out one by one.)"

Shay was being escorted too.

"(Dennis can't be the only one there must be others from Duel Academy that have infiltrated this Dimension I can't trust anyone but my friends that came with me and Yuto to rescue Lulu.)" He thought angrily. "(I just hope they're alright but in the meantime I have to treat others that aren't allied with me as my enemies.)"

"Get settled into your saddles everybody cause the third match of the day between Shay Obsidian and Crow Hogan is about to being!" Melissa announced.

End of chapter.


	33. Battle Birds

Chapter 33: Battle Birds

"Folks there has been a scandle brewing, Yuya Sasaki has been accused of secretly scheming with no other than the oragnizer of the Friendship Cup and that could turn this duel into a topsy turvy!" Melissa announced.

"Enough with speech, let's duel!" Crow's voice rang out.

"The sooner we start the sooner I'll finish you off then I'll go find my friends and we'll all go the Fusion Dimension!" Shay added impatiently.

"Well, I hope you have a plan B cause I ain't losing." Crow said confidently. "The only plan I'm having is one that'll lead me to victory!" Shay replied with a cold stare.

"Well I always say that you should give the crowd what they want." Melissa commented. "I'll get the blazing out later so let's get this battle started!"

"(I'm the last hope for the Commons if I don't pull out a win today nothing will ever change.)" Crow thought hopefully.

"(I know there are agents from Fusion that are here but I won't find them or my friends if I lose then get sent the underground.)" Shay thought with a cold look.

"Now let's fire up the Action Field: CROSSOVER ACCELERATION!" Melissa proclaimed in excitement.

"Duel mode engaged auto pilot standing by." Shay and Crow's Runners said showing the duel mode and the Action Field.

The countdown started.

"On your marks...get set...GO!" Melissa proclaimed as the two duelists started their engines then drove off.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both proclaimed in unison.

Shay: 4000

Crow: 4000

Yugo and Celina were watching this.

"(Man I told Shay and his comrades they can't go to Fusion so quickly no matter how skilled they are.)" Celina thought in concern.

she rememered telling before they left for Synchro.

"(Don't forget that Duel Academy outnumber you and your friends no matter how skilled you and your friends.)" Celina said.

End of flashback scene.

The Bridge support beams rised and made more tracks.

"It looks like the track is good to go now don't you dare to think to blink cause this duel spectacular you won't want to miss!" Melissa announced excitedly.

In Roget's office.

"The last time Shay he along with his Raidraptors left the duel palace in utter ruins." He said looking troubled. "Should he do more jeapornize the beauty of my future he'll pay dearly for it."

Shay and Crow drove through the tunnel.

"Right now I need to find every Duel Academy Agent and right now you're slowing me down!" The Raidraptor Xyz Summoner declared.

"The only thing slowing down is your skills." The Blackwing Duelist remarked.

They all drove out with Crow making it out of the tunnel first.

"Just a peak, Crow gets to go first! Melissa stated.

"This is more then just a duel all the Commons are counting on me I have to win this not just for them but for Shinji, its my move." Crow declared as he drew from his deck. "With it I summon my feathered friend Blackwing Jetstream the Blue Sky!"

Blackwing Jetstream the Blue Sky Level 1 Attack 100

"Birds of feather like to flock together so since I already have a Blackwing out I can Special Summon Blackwing Roshi the Swab!" Crow added.

Blackwing Roshi the Squall level 1 Attack 400

"Now I tune Roshi the Squall with Jetstream the Blue Sky show him how we turn the power of flight!"

1+1=2

"I Synchro Summon: Assault Blackwing Sayo the Rain Hider!"

Assault Blackwing Sayo the Rain Hider Level 2 Attack 800

"Next I activate the Equip Spell: Changing Blade and its charging Sayo's attack points by 800." Crow explained.

Assault Blackwing Sayo the Rain Hider Attack 800-1600

"That's not all this Equip Spell can do since I Synchro Summon Sayo it deal 800 points of damage."

Shay was hit by Sayo's blade which unleashed a strong wind.

"See like our monsters combined into one if we unite then we can do anything and no one can keep us down!" Crow proclaimed with confident smile.

The Commons cheered happily.

"You won't be up for long since I took damage I can Special Summon Raidraptor Avenge Vulture!"

Raidraptor Avenge Vulture Level 4 Attack 1700

"You sure made the most out of something bad." Crow commented glancing for a sec and turning his head. "You got the same stuff that makes us Commons so unstoppable, I'm curious on to how will you'll carry on in the rest of this duel so I end my turn with a facedown."

"I'm going handle it by beaten you so I'm one step closer to finding my friends and making our journey to Duel Academy, I draw!" Shay declared as he drew from his deck. "Its time I add a littl Aerial Ace to this by summoning Raidraptor-Pain Lanius!"

Raidraptor Pain Lanius Level 1 Attack 100

"Next Pain Lanius level gets the same as Avenge Vulture!"

Raidraptor Pain Lanius Leve 1-4

"However I have to take damage to my Avenge Vulture' defense points." Shay added.

"For real?" Crow asked looking shocked at the bizarre move.

"Its no concern for me cause its just a peck on the neck." Shay commented as his Vulture pecked him.

Shay: 3100

"Once again since I took damage I can Special Summon another Avenge Vulture!"

Raidraptor Avenge Vulture Level 4 Attack 1700

"I get no pain or gain but this is ridolicous." Crow muttered.

"Since I have three Raidraptors on my field I'm allowed to activate the Spell: Raidraptor Sancutuary, this lets me draw two cards." Shay explained drawing two cards. "Avenge Vulture ground that Blackwing!"

His Vulture sorrow towards Blackwing Sayo but it used its blades to block the Vulture's attack.

"Nothing is getting grounded Sayo can't be destroyed twice." Crow answered.

Crow: 3900

"I can still deal some damage again!" Shay declared. "My second Avenge Vulture will do that!"

"Sayo can't be destroyed in battle twice so he won't go anywhere." Crow answered as his Sayo blocked the 2nd Vulture's attack with its blades. "Ha, so far you're in for two."

Crow: 3800

"Well as you heard three's a charm, I activate the Quick-Spell: Rapid Xyz, it lets me Xyz in battle." Shay explained.

"Wait, you mean now?" Crow asked. "I overlay my two Avenge Vultures and Pain Lanius in order to built the Overlay Network!" Shay proclaimed as his three Raidraptors turned into Overlay Units and flew into the air.

His Falcon began to emerge.

"From the Shadows the Falcon sorrows on wings of courage, talons ready for the Rebellion, I Xyz Summon: Witness the assending Raidraptor Rise Falcon!"

Raidraptor Rise Falcon Rank 4 Attack 100

"That Raptor is giving me the goosebumps!" Melissa stated as the Falcon unleashed a breeze.

"By using one Overlay Unit it gains attack points from every monster that was Special Summoned, so my Falcon is about go sky high!" Shay declared.

Raidraptor Rise Falcon Attack 100-1700

"Wait you're using my monsters to your advantage!" Crow exclaimed in shock.

"That's right, Rise Falcon attack Sayo the Rain Hider!" Shay commanded.

Falcon slashed with its talons and destroyed Sayo.

Crow: 3700

"I grounded your game and left you with nothing." Shay commented. "So the question is are you going to cave or fight back?"

"Oh I'll fight back my Blackwings are getting reved up so you'd better watch out." Crow replied confidently.

"Yeah for them to fall from the sky." Shay remarked. "Funny but you won't be laughing when you lose." Crow stated.

Back at the Commons.

The three kids Crow was looking after were looking behind some boxes in an alleyway.

"If we climb that tower we'll have a perfect view." Franky said. "Better hurry or you're going to miss it." Amanada stated. "You're not scared of heights are you?" Tarren asked.

Zuzu was silent looking worried.

"Earth to Zuzu, did you hear me?" Tarren asked.

"Huh, oh how high are we talking?" Zuzu asked getting herself together.

Back at Roget's office

"Sir we captured Yuya Sasaki." One of the Sector Security Officers said.

"Escort him here." The Director replied.

The two Sector Security Officers brought Yuya inside the Director's office.

"You can leave us he and I have matters to discuss." Roget stated.

"What do you want?" Yuya asked suspciciously.

"Now, now, no need to be hostile put your mind at ease I'm here as a friend." Roget said turning his seat around.

A screen popped up behind the Director displaying the feed of Crow and Shay's Turbo Duel

"Get real, Crow, Shay, and the others from Xyz are my friends." Yuya claimed.

"Are you sure about that cause from I heard its seems that Shay's comrades don't seem to like you." Roget said looking curious. "Dennis said you and some of your friends from Standard had a conflict, did something bad happen there?"

Yuya hestitated to answer but he knew Roget's guess was right he did have a conflict two of Shay's comrades Katt and Leonardo including Sibella.

"Don't forget Shay or Crow might be your next opponent in your next duel." Roget added. "However they don't stand a chance your victory is according to my plans."

Back on the highway.

"You're no threat to me my friends and I faced off against Soliders who went after our people for the fun of it compared to the creeps here you're nothing but a low light weight." Shay remarked coldly. "

"Talk all you want but soon you'll see how powerful us Commons really are and I'm going to prove it!" Crow replied angrily drawing from his deck. "I Summon Blackwing Tornado the Reverse Wind!"

Blackwing Tornardo the Reverse Wind Level 4 Attack 1000

"Its special ability will blow you away, it lets me Special Summon a Tuner Monster from my Graveyard." Crow explained.

Blackwing Roshi the Squall Level 1 Attack 400

"Roshi the Squall tunes with Level 4 Tornado the Reverse Wind!"

His monsters started their Tuning.

"There's a storm coming and with it comes a deluge of destrunction!"

4+1=5

"I Synchro Summon: Assault Blackwing Sohaya the Rain Storm."

Blackwing Sohaya the Rain Storm Level 5 Attack 1500

"Since I Synchro summoned using Sohaya I can bring back another Blackwing from my graveyard, come Sayo the Rain Hider!"

Assault Blackwing Sayo the Rain Hider Level 2 Attack 800

"When it rains boy does it pour cause Sayo the Rain Hider counts as Tuner Monster which means I can Synchro Summon one more time."

"That can't be." Shay said looking shocked.

"Afraid so the forecast is about to get even worse I'm unleashing a storm of trouble!"

2+5=7

"I Synchro Summon: Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower Level 7 Attack 2600

"Hee-yah that was one dessaring synchro Summoning!" Melissa cheered.

"Now Raikiri the Rain Shower's ability activates for each Blackwing on my field Raikiri can destroy one of your cards." Crow explained.

Raikiri sheathes its blade.

Shay then spotted an Action Card.

"Your Rise Falcon is a goner!" Crow proclaimed. "Or is it?" Shay askesd leaning down then grabbing the Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell I just picked up, Mirrow Barrier which will keep my Falcon safe and sound!"

A spell unleashed a blue energy forming a blue sphere field around Rise Falcon blocking it from the Raikiri's slash.

"Only for the time being cause Raikiri can attack your Falcon." Crow said as his Raikiri sorrowed down with its sword.

"By sending Raidraptor Booster Strix to the graveyard Rise Falcon can use an Overlay Unit to rock out of harms way!" Shay declared.

Boost Strix sorrowed towards Rise Falcon and attached to its back like a jetpack.

Raikiri slashed using its sword but then Boost strix helped Falcon fly away fast.

"That thing just went supersonic." Crow said in shock. "Now by sending Booster Strix to the graveyard it allows me to use one Overlay Unit from Rise Falcon to take out the monster that tried to attack it so your Raikiri is history." Shay explained.

His rise Falcon becomes covered in a blue energy speeding towards Raikiri.

"Not so fast I activate the trap: Blade Shade it shades Raikiri from being destroyed." Crow explained.

The shield appeared for Raikiri and spinned it around blocking Rise Falcon's attack.

"I can't say the same thing for your life points cause Blade Shade is about to deal you 500 points of damage." Crow added.

Shay was hit by breeze.

Shay: 2600

"Your move but you got face facts Shay I got the upperhand while your Aerial assault can barely get up from the ground." Crow commented.

"I might be down but I'll rise up, my friends and I lost our people, our home but we never got our spirits broken we never backed down, and that's bad news for you!" Shay declared in fury.

Back at Roget's office.

"What is this plan of yours and why does it involve me?" Yuya asked.

"Very soon I'll rule over this city and it has already begun." Roget replied as another screen popped up dislaying the security officers holding Declan, Riley and the High Councils.

"Wah, you rat!" Yuya called angrily. "Now, now, be calm they're safe but that'll canary will be only stay that way if you to cooperate." Roget said calmly.

on the Highway.

"Hey Shay, what turkey of a monster will you be planning to summon or maybe you're planning to bring out a lame duck either way any move you'll make will be for the birds." Crow commented.

"Keek flapping your lips cause it'll be sweeter when I shut them." Shay answered.

The kids made it on a bridge overhead the highway.

"They're heading this way!" Amanada exclaimed.

The camera focused on Shay.

"You sure talk a good game but talk is cheap its time to put up or shut up!" Shay remarked.

"Crow!" Franky called. "Max it out!" Tarren added in cheering tone.

"This so called duel is a travest quite the unlike the battles you fought." Roget derided. "With Jack Atlas, Officer 227, and Shinji Weber, your duels against them were fantasizing."

Yuya just stared off at him.

"I see you were trying to do and its a way to new possiblities, when you battle you hope to gain something greater I know you want entertain the crowd, Top Siders and Commons are alike through the spirit of Dueltaining cause why fight when you can smile." Roget added.

"That's the point dueling is for me to make people smile." Yuya stated.

"What a seniment your dueltaining is what it needs to heal its divisions and bring everyone together." Roget said clapping his hands.

A flashback scene.

"Of course your exbihition Match against Jack Atlas didn't go as well as you hoped, your lack of experience with Turbo Dueling may have comtributed your unforunate defeat." Roget added.

End of flashback scene.

"Now your skills have grown to links and bonds all is that you continue competiting in this tournament then bring everyone their smiles." Roget said getting out of his seat.

Yuya looked up at the Director.

"Its the only way for our city I'm fully confident that you'll bring us peace." He added.

At the overpass.

"That Shay is rough, what meanie." Amanda stated angrily. "More like he's a manic cause he blew away Dennis Macfield to next week." Franky added agreeing. "He's more worse then his comrades Leonardo, Katt, and Jenna."

"Yes, but Crow will knock Shay down." Tarren added angrily.

"Shay and his comrades maybe be mean but you guys would feel what they're feeling if you guys had something or someone taking away from you." Zuzu protested calmly.

"Yeah but we're the same, his and those friends reasons are no excuse." Franky answered as he and two kids turned around.

"We had nothing to begin with anyway." Tarren added. "Unlike Shay and his friends we always follow by the rules." Franky stated.

Amanda and Tarren promptly shoot their eyes on him.

"Uh, well expect not all the time." He said nervously scratching his cheek with his finger. "Whenever Crow would catch us doing something wrong he would set us straight, he promised us that everything would change and he always keeps his promise." Tarren added.

At the Commons Slums.

Sibella woke up.

"Man, that was some sleep." She said stretching out her arms. "I must find my friends."

She sped out of the room.

Meanwhile at Akiza's parents house.

"My daughter hasn't spoke to us since that day." Mr Izinksi said groaning with guilt. "I never forgiven myself since then..."

"It gets worse there's nasty rumor out there saying that our little rose is being accused for attacking a young boy." Mrs Izinksi added as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Who is this boy?" Raptor asked looking curious.

"All we know that he's the younger brother of a super model Misty Tredwell and we have no doubt she'll go after our little rose someday." Mr Izinski added her shoulders trembling.

"What you two going to do?" Raptor asked crossing his arms.

"We have a request, well actually two." Mrs Izinski said cupping her hands together. "We want you to find out what really happened to Misty's brother and then try to heal Akiza's broken heart by bringing her to us so we talk with her."

"Please, you have to help our daughter." Mr Izinski added in begging tone. "You must get your friends to help if you have any here."

Raptor was uneasy about this when he has to meet his friends soon to go to Fusion Dimension.

He sighed. "I don't know how much I can do but I guess I'll help anyway besides I won't be leaving this city so soon."

Mr and Mrs Izinski smiled.

back at Roget's office.

"My dream is to bring peace and order to this city, the world it won't be easy but if I try then it'll bring a brighter future with hope." The Director stated. "If you help then we'll both succeed but first you must defeat Jack Atlas."

Yuay didn't respond.

"Jack is suited to be champion so you must defeat him and we change this world for the better." Roget explained.

"If you so keen to work with me, then what was with the ambush?" Yuya asked.

"You must understand it was for your own safety." Roget replied turing away.

"Did your goons ever hear the word please?" Yuya asked angrily. "They thought you were conspiring with a outsider lurking around the city." Roget replied.

This got Yuya to gasp. "Wait, do you mean Sora?"

"Sora, is that blue haired boy's name?" Roget asked. "Hmm how interesting."

"What do you want him for?" Yuya asked. "After careful surveillance I determined his presence can't be talerated because he's a threat this city." Roget said turning his head around. "Do you think you can trust him after he's from Duel Academy so he's the enemy."

"Well its true he is from Duel Academy but he's good friend of mine, he's no treat to anyone or to this city." Yuya said.

"How foolish you are to take his word members of Duel Academy have no friends their loyalty lies on one person alone to the Professora." Roget said turning his head away.

Yuya remembered what Sora said.

"We have to obey the Professor and that's Duel Academy's one rule." The blue haired boy said.

"Trust me Yuya he will betray you and I should know this from experience cause I too came from the Fusion Dimension." Roget stated.

Yuya was shocked.

In the Alley.

A bunch of Sector Security officers were walking around.

"(Figures just when I need to zip over to Zuzu, they wrap over this city in a security blanket.)" He thought."

From Crow's house.

Katt, Leonardo, and Jenna were walking outside from the Blackwing's house.

"So far we haven't seen Sibella." Leonardo said looking concered.

"We must find her quickly." Katt stated. "Alright let's go." Jenna said.

They went to opening area where they bumped into Zuzu looking around the place separately for a half an hour.

"Hmm no sign of her here." Katt said looking worried. "Yes, I found nothing yet." Leonardo added crossing his arms.

Jenna jumped in front of her friends shaking her head. "Sorry I found no sign of the others."

Just then a foot came from a nearby alleyway.

"Who's there?" Leonardo asked abrutly turning around so did his comrades.

It was Moon Shadow.

"I heard you guys escaped from the Penthouse." He said looking unpleasant. "It was foolish."

"Did you come here to give a us lecture?" Leonardo asked with a cold look. "If so we won't go with the Lancers."

"I didn't come here to lecture nor did I know you guys were still up in the Commons." Moon Shadow replied with a cold look.

"Then what was it that brought you here?" Katt asked looking curious.

"I was guided back here cause I feel like an enemy is here in Synchro." Moon Shadow answered. "Other than Dennis, there is new enemy here."

Katt, Leonardo, and Jenna gasped at what they heard just now.

"I believe Katt and Leonardo know this enemy." Moon Shadow added glancing at the blue haired man and the cat girl. "Its the same Fusion Warrior you dueled on that night that your friend disappeared."

They knew who he was talking about so did Jenna.

Images of Sora Perse appeared in their heads rememebering how he behaved against Shay, Yuto, and the damage he caused in the Standard Dimension with Obelisk Force.

On the highway.

"Its time for me to take this battle sky high!" Shay declared as he drew from his deck and took one from his hand. "I activate the Spell Card: Rank-up Magic Raid Force, I overlay Raidraptor Rise Falcon to built the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon another Monster that's one rank higher!"

Rise Falcon transfigured into purple energy and entered the Overlay Network.

"This can't be good." Crow muttered.

"Terro of the sky, predator of blazing force with wings that slash and talons that tear, go Rank-Up Xyz Evolution: rise Raidraptor Blaze Falcon!"

Raidraptor Blaze Falcon Rank 5 Attack 1000

"By using one Overlay Unit it can destroy one all Special Summoned monsters and inflict 500 points of damage for each destroyed!" Shay declared in fury.

HIis Blaze Falcon unleashed a barrage of green laser beams.

"But thanks to my trap: Blade Shade Raikiri is protected from being destroyed." Crow stated.

Raikiri blocked the green lasers.

"You take 500 life point of damage." Crow added.

Shay: 2100

"(There has got to be more to Shay's move then meets the eye.)" Crow thought.

"Now ability of Blaze Falcon allows it to attack you directly!" Shay stated.

Blaze Falcon swoop in to attack Crow knocking the Blackwing duelist sideways.

"Aaah!" He screamed.

Crow: 2700

"When Blaze Falcon deals you damage then one of your monsters is destroyed." Shay explained.

Blaze Falcon launched its powerful missles and destroyed Raikiri.

"That's a double wappy!" Crow exclaimed. "Since Raikir is gone so is Blade Shade."

"With that I place two cards facedown." Shay added setting two cards facedown.

"Folks, Shay Obsidian is dueling with a ferociousity of a Raidraptor!" Melissa stated. "Crow better get back in the game or his dueling days are over!"

Back at Misty's apartment.

"Shay is quite the duelist and I have feeling he'll have no problem helping me find my brother's whereabouts." She said looking at her locker and seeing picture of her and Toby. "I miss you."

Back at Roget's office.

"I was sent here for this city to be prepared for invasion but while I carried out my mission I began to love this city and its people so my only goal is to help withi its divisions and for everyone to live in peace." he said. "I need your help Yuya, together we can rule this city, the decision is yours."

Yuya was unsure about this as he hesitated to answer.

End of chapter.


	34. Warriors of the Air

Chapter 34: Warriors of the Air

At Akiza's parent's house.

"There's something you must know if I'm going to help your daughter." Raptor said.

"What is that you must inform us about?" Mr Izinski asked.

"Whether you believe me or not an invasion maybe coming here soon." Raptor replied.

Akiza's parents gasp in horror.

"What kind of invasion?" Mr Izinski asked. "Is this some kind of joke?" Mrs Izinski asked looking more shocked.

"Did you two watch the duel between Shay and Dennis?" Raptor asked.

"Well we did watch their duel but it sounded a little out of this world." Mrs Izinski answered. "Do you believe the invasion coming?"

"Possibly cause if Dennis isn't found." Raptor replied looking angry. "I heard he escaped and was never seen."

"That sounds scary." Mrs Izinksi said looking a little scared.

"Do you think these people would attack our daughter?" Mr Izinski asked looking worried. "Beyond that why would they attack our world?"

Raptor turned away.

"To capture two girls that look alike." He answered. "Anyway you both should be prepared just incase in meantime I'll see what I can do for your daughter."

He walked out the entrance door and shut it.

"(Hmph, its not my position of helping people that aren't from my dimension.)" Raptor thought gritting his teeth. "(However I guess I owe Akiza for saving me from those Stomptroopers.")

At the Highway.

"Check it out duel fans, Crow's got the lane but Shay's got a Falcon that could change that!" Melissa stated. "Since Crow' monsters have gone on and hooped so he's got some work to do!"

"You may think I'm down and out but you'd better watch out cause I'm going to ground you!" Crow stated. "Bring it on after I get through with you I'll take out anyone that dares get in my way!" Shay declared in fury.

"There's one small problem with your plan you can't beat me, I draw!" Crow declared drawing from his deck.

"Get him Crow!" Franky cheered. "Ground him!" Amanda added.

"How about let me at him!" Tarren called as he climbed the rail.

"Hey get down you can't fly!" Zuzu protested grabbing the overall boy.

"Move it slowpoke, that Action Card is mine!" Shay stated driving ahead and leaning down to the Action Card.

"We'll see about that cause when I have no monsters on my field I can Special Summon Blackwing Gofu the Vague Shadow!"

Blackwing Gofu the Vague Shadow Level 5 Attack 0

Gofu unleashed a whirlwind which blasts the Action card away from Shay's hand.

"When I summon Gofu the Vague Shadow I'm allowed to Special Summon two Vague Shadow Tokens." Crow explained.

2x Vague Shadow Tokens Level 1 Attack 0

"I'm going to put them to use right away, I tune Gofu the Vague Shadow with my two Shadow Tokens!"

His monsters began to tune together.

"FYI I can Synchro Summon a monster from my grave instead of my deck." Crow explained.

"From your graveyard." Shay said looking more irritated.

"Watch as my monsters unite to fight!"

5+1+1=7

"I Synchro Summon: return to the battle, Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower Level 7 Attack 2600

"Gee weize Crow is back in the drivers seat!" Melissa stated in surprise.

"Listen up Top Siders your time at the top is about to come to an end cause like our monsters no matter how much you push us Commons down or try to get ride of us we'll always bounce back!" Crow stated.

Each of the Commons all watched the duel on the TV.

"Your speechs won't save you from my wrath!" Shay snapped.

At Roget's office.

"You will join my forces." Roget said.

"I won't." Yuya replied less hesitant.

"If your goal is to take down Duel Academy, then who will you turn to someone that knows their in's and outs?" Roget asked. "I don't need you." Yuya answered. "Really who will you turn to then surely not the High Council those old fools aren't any position to do anything." The Director replied.

"Yeah thanks to you!" Yuya protested. "That's right if I didn't take matters into my hands then it would've been too late the High Council can't decide what to eat without the bait." Roget stated turning his head away. "Time is running out so you must understand that Duel Academy can strike at any minute since I can't find Dennis Macfield."

Yuya gasped and remembered what Sora told him.

"His cover was blown so I sent him back to Duel Academy." Sora said.

"Yeah Sora said he sent him back to the Fusion Dimension." Yuya said. "So Dennis probably told the Professor that Zuzu and Celina are here."

"I would guess that's so, do you find it strange that Sora would allow Dennis to go back to Duel Academy, why would he do such a thing?" Roget asked.

"If you're saying that they're both working together that's not true, Sora is my friend!" Yuya protested.

"But wasn't Dennis your friend too?" Roget asked. "They're nothing but duel warriors trained by the professor to be rutheless."

Yuya gritted his teeth. "On top of that Shay's escaped comrades are not in their penthouse rooms."

Yuya gasped at hearing this and remembered something.

Flashback scene

"Once I'm through with you Zuzu Boyle I'm going after the duelists that escaped from their penthouses." Sergey said with a malicious smile.

"Who were these duelists that escaped from the penthouse?" Zuzu asked.

"The duelists that dueled against Hunter Pace, Dan Nicholas, and the Black Rose." Sergey replied maliciously.

End of flashback.

"You know that Shay and his Xyz friends don't like duelists from Fusion and if you were take Sora's side that could make things worse." Roget stated. "I'm sure you don't want to make them your enemies too."

Yuya went silent knowing that Roget had a point for once. "(I hate admit it but he's right, Sora is my friend but Shay and his comrades don't see that cause Sora was from Fusion, I along with Sora had a duel against Yuto and his friends, we hated each other, I also got into a not friendly duel with Sibella more like her inner Self.)"

Sora went back to the building where he was keeping Zuzu.

"Zuzu." He said but to see his student wasn't on the bed. "Uh oh, where did she go, ugh I should've never left her alone."

He looked from the window seeing security still walking around.

"(This area is crawling with security if we get caught then we're in real trouble with captial, T-R-O-U-B-L-E." He thought.

Back at the Highway.

Crow dives and looks up then gasps.

"HI CROW! The kids called.

"Oh man, those Jackals could get hurt up there." He said worriedly.

Zuzu noticed Tarren was climbing the rail again. "No climbing!"

"Stay on the attack!" Tarren cheered.

When Shay and Crow drove under their monstesr unleashed a strong wind.

The camera then focused on the overpass.

"(Zuzu she's alright.)" Yuya thought looking surprised.

"Its time to rain with pain!" Crow proclaimed.

"Whoa, time out!" Shay exclaimed as something got him worried. "Time out, why?" Crow asked. "We need to put the breaks on this duel!" Shay stated.

"You want to quit well feel free but I'm no quitter, Raikiri let's get back to the business at hand." Crow stated. "Use your ability to take out Blaze Falcon!"

His Raikiri unleashed a gale of wind at Blaze Falcon.

"I activate the trap: Raidraptor Reversal not only this card protect my Blaze Falcon I also get to draw a card." Shay explained drawing from his deck.

Blaze Falcon was saved by an invisble shield.

Crow gritted his teeth.

Franky snapped his fingers. "Crow almost de-feathered Blaze Falcon."

He then noticed Tarren was missing. "Hey, where is Tarren?"

"Beats me." Zuzu said noticing the overall boy was gone. "Maybe he went to get some donuts." Amanda answered.

At the Slums.

Katt, Leonardo, and Jenna continued talking with Moon Shadow.

"I was told you and Katt dueled against Sora on that night he escaped." The Ninja Lancer said. "I heard you both were strong against him and Yuya."

"I'm guessing Delcan told you that." Katt said looking unpleasant. "That Leo presidant knows how to flap his lips."

"Perhaps but I'll need your help to get revenge on him." Moon Shadow said with a glare. "Why do you want revenge?" Jenna asked then something occured to her.

She suddenly remembered in the standard Dimension Sora defeated Sun Shadow Moon Shadow's brother.

"I remember your brother Sun Shadow was sealed in a card by Sora." Jenna stated. "Frankly I want revenge too cause he injured Shay in the Battle Royale."

"I"ll never forget how that pipsqueak chased my Yuto out of the hospital and injured him, hiss." Katt said hissing angrily. "Its time we find him that brat."

"Hold on, we don't know where he is." Leonardo pointed out.

"Like I said I was guided here, it was my brother that guided me in my heart." Moon Shadow answered. "However I have no doubt that the two he's close to like Yuya or Zuzu will intervene."

"(Yes, Zuzu learned Fusion Summoning from that Fusion runt.)" Leonardo thought with angered look. "Alright, what should we do then?"

Back at Roget's office

"Your friend Zuzu, if you want to protect her and Celina then its your in your best interest to join me and I'll keep an eye on them so they'll be out of Duel Academy's reach." Roget said.

"What do you mean keep an eye on them, are you going to lock them up?" Yuya asked. "Strictly as a matter precaution measurely of course but they'll be well taking take of you have my word." Roget replied.

"Your words are worthless!" Yuya remarked. "How that stings the thing as you distrust me so much, why is it that you don't believe me?" Roget asked turning his head.

"Cause you did nothing to earn my trust you hunted me and my friends down, you locked us up when we all wanted to do is help by stopping this dimensional war, I'm still going to stop it even if I have to do with my own hands!" Yuya retorted angrily.

"I regret my early actions I have to make sure your attends so if you use your talents to end this then I'll be happy otherwis there's no moving foward." Roget stated.

"I'm giving my Raikiri an upgrade by activating the Equip Spell: Sky Excalibur which gives Raikiri an extra 400 attack points." Crow explained.

Assualt Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower Attack 2600-3000

"Listen to me don't attack!" Shay begged. "Not going to happen, Raikiri take out his Blaze Falcon!" Crow commanded.

Raikiri attacks Blaze Falcon with its Excalibur sword and destroyed it.

Shay: 100

"Shay was on curise control for awhile but Crow turned this duel around to make your heads spin!" Melissa stated.

"If he won't listen then I'll make him listen I activate the Quick-Spell: Rank-Up Magic Raptor's Force, which bring back my Blaze Falcon!" Shay declared.

Raidraptor Blaze Falcon Rank 5 Attack 1000

"Then I Overlay Blaze Falcon to Xyz Summon a monster that's one rank higher!"

"I wonder what its going to be." Melissa said looking curious.

"Fearest Falcon set your wings of blaze and lock your gaze on our ill-fated foe, go Rank-Up Xyz Evolution: emerge Raidraptor Revolution Falcon!"

Raidraptor Revolution Falcon Rank 6 Attack 2000

"If you're not going to pause this duel then I'm going to have to end it before things get worse!" Shay stated. "With Revolution Falcon's ability it can destroy a monster and you take damage equal to half of its attack points."

Revolution Falcon blasts several gusts of wind from its beak as Shay accelerates foward.

"Your Falcon can't destroy my Raikiri since its equip with Sky Excalibur." Crow explained.

Shay catches up to Crow. "Stop this duel before its too late!"

He looked up so did Crow to his sheer shock to see Tarren hanging to Raikiri's back. "Tarren no!"

"Whoa folks looks a kid is getting a piggy back from Crow's monster!" Melissa stated in shock. "This isn't amustment park that boy needs help!"

Zuzu, Amanda, and Franky were shocked.

"Tarren must've falling off." Frank exclaimed.

"I need a parachute!" Tarren paniked. "We're in dealer of pickle once their duel starts their Runners are on Auto pilot, the duel can't be stopped!" Melissa stated in worry.

"Hang on Tarren!" Crow called.

Tarren was dislodged and grabs on the tassels of Raikiri's tunic.

"Just hold on a bit more!" Crow begged.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you!" Franky called as he stood on the rail with Amanda and Zuzu keeping him steady from falling putting both of his hands up.

"I..can't...hold...much..longer." He cried as he lost his grip on Raikiri.

"Tarren!" Crow screamed in horror.

The Common Overall boy trumbles through the air but Shay manages to catch him.

Tarren was surprised. "I thought I was goner."

"Not this time." Shay said calmly.

Shay flied up Tarren to the overpass.

"Crow is going to ground you for a week." Franky stated. "Its better than flying then what he just did." Amanda noted.

Shay tossed Tarren to the kids. "Thanks, that was fun!" The Overall Common boy call waving his right arm.

Shay was about fly away down on Revolution Falcon and back to his Runner.

"Wait, Shay!" Zuzu called waving her arm.

Shay glanced at the his sister's Standard counterpart. "If you're worried about your friends they're ok cause I ran into them awhile ago but I don't where Sibella or Raptor are!" Zuzu called. "But I'm sure they're ok at least!"

Shay's eyes widen then he turned his head away. "(So they're ok I figured they were but I just hope Siibella and Raptor are ok.)"

"That was amazing." Zuzu added looking amazed.

At Roget's office.

"(I can't believe Shay was able to save Tarren.)" Yuya thought amazingly.

Roget noticed Zuzu on the overpass bridge then a grin appeared on his face.

At the overpass.

"I would've been a pancake if weren't for Shay." Tarren said looking astonished. "You know he's not so scary."

"Really?" Franky asked looking surprised. "I can't believe he actually helped." Amanda added clearly surprised too.

"Maybe we read him all wrong." Zuzu stated clearly amazed.

"I think that way deep down he's alot like Crow he likes to act tough and rough but inside he's warm and cuddly as a baby chick." Tarren stated.

"(If that's true then its possible that Shay's friends have that too in others maybe there's still hope for this world and for us to work together as friends.)" Zuzu thought looking determined.

Back at misty's apartment.

"That Shay is interested." She said with a faint smile. "I knew it wasn't mistake to chose to meet him."

At the highway.

"Sorry I didn't get what you were saying I thought you were messing." Crow said glancing. "Thanks for saving the little Jackal."

Shay eyed at the blackwing Common. "No need thank me I only did what needed to be done like my friends and I need to take down Duel Academy."

"Ah, I guess even though we have different enemies we're sorta fighting for the same thing." Crow said smiling. "Well good luck to you and those Xyz buddies of yours but I have feeling taking down those Duel Academy thugs isn't going to be easy."

Shay glanced at the blackwing with a smile. "You can say that with you and Commons trying to change this world."

"Yeah we got our work cut out." Crow said agreeing. "That we do." Shay smiled.

"Ok then let's put the pedal to the metal, let's not hold back." Crow said putting on his fist.

"I wouldn't dream of that." Shay said as he and the Blackwing duelist bumped their fists together.

Yuya smiled at this.

"Well I can't believe that boy was riding on that monster like he was rowdy-o cowboy!" Melissa stated in surprise. "That won't stop those two from dueling!"

"Its my move!" Shay declared drawing his deck. "I activate the Spell: Rank-up Magic Skip Force, I overlay Revolution Falcon to Xyz Summon a monster that's two ranks higher!"

"How remarkable!" Melissa exclaimed in surprise. "Shay isn't the duelist to mess around when he Rank-up a monster." Crow noted impressvingly.

"When you seen much combat as I have you'd learn one thing, if you want to keep in the game then you'll have to push harder to the edge!" Shay stated. "Go Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, prepare for take off Raidraptor Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

Raidraptor Satellite Cannon Falcon Rank 8 Attack 3000

"That monster's attack points are in a orpit of their own!" Melissa stated excitedly.

"(That's good but not good enough to take out my Raikiri.)" Crow thought confidently. "I'm not done there's more to come." Shay added. "More of what? Crow asked.

"This by sending Rank-Up Magic Raid Force to my graveyard I can add a Rank-Up Magic like my Rank-Up Magic Skip Force." Shay replied. "Then I"ll activate it again to put my next move in motion, I overlay Satellite Cannon Falcon to built the Overlay Network!"

Cannon Falcon disfigured into purple energy and went into the Overlay Network.

"You've seen my Blaze, Revolution, and Satellite Canno Falcons but now you're witness the new evolutionary aerial arsenal, go Rank-Up Xyz Evolution: rise my Raidraptor Ultimate Falcon!"

Raidraptor Ultimate Falcon 10 Attack 3500

"Now I activate its special ability by using one Overlay Unit it negate all face-up cards effect and lowers a monster attack points by 1000." Shay explained.

Assault Blackwing Rain Shower Attack 3000-2000

"Take it to the skies and take out Raikiri, Broadside Barrage!" Shay commanded.

Ultimate Falcon generated a giant black hole and blasts it at Raikiri destroyed it.

Crow: 800

"This is intense!" Tarren cheered excitedly. "So cool Shay!"

"This the greatest duel ever!" Franky cheered excitedly.

"I have to admit I didn't think you had much fire power to make a comeback but now I have to Raikiri to my Extra Deck." Crow stated.

"That's good news for me cause since you don't have a monster on the field, Ultimate Falcon's ability continues by inflicting 1000 points of damage!" Shay proclaimed. "which means I win the duel!"

"Crow better respond or he's history!" Melissa noted.

"when you blasted Raikiri Sky Excalibur was sent too and I activate its effect which lets me bring back a blast from the past." Crow explained. "Welcome Roshi the Squall!"

Blackwing Roshi the Squall Level 1 Attack 400

"Maybe but Roshi's attack points are reduce by 1000 due to Ultimate Falcon's ability!" Shay stated. "Its over now so face it!"

"Shay is right, Roshi doesn't stand a chance, Crow is out of magic and trap cards, he'll need to pull out a miracle!" Melissa stated.

"Oh I will, I draw! Crow declaring drawing from his deck and looking a card he drew. "Now we're talking since there's already a Blackwing on my field, I can special Summon Blackwing Bora the Spear!"

Blackwing Bora the Spear Level 4 attack 1700

"Roshi tunes Bora the Spear!"

His monsters began to tune up.

"I Synchro Summon: Assault Blackwing Soyayo the Rain Shower!"

Blackwing Sohayo the Rain Shower Level 5 Attack 1500

"When I Synchro summon an Assault Blackwing I can bring another from my graveyard." Crow explained. "Arise Assault Blackwing Sayo the Rain Hider!"

Assault Blackwing Sayo the Rain Hider Level 2 Attack 800

"Sahayo counts as a Tuner Monster so I can Synchro Summon again, Sayoyo tunes with Sayo the Rain Hider!"

His monsters began to tune together.

"I Synchro Summon: Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower Level 7 Attack 2600

"My, that sympathy of Synchro Summoning!" Melissa stated impressivingly.

"One more move and its over since I already have a Assault Blackwing, Raikiri can destroy one of your monsters." Crow explained. "So your Ultimate Falcon is history!"

Raikiri swung its sword unleashing a strong gale of wind. "It took alot of afford to bring back Raikiri but its all for nothing cause Ultimate Falcon is immuned to all monster effects." Shay explained as his Falcon wasn't destroyed.

"Its no biggy cause like us Commons my Blackwings can bring help whenever they need it." Crow said confidently.

"What are you planning?" Shay asked.

"Oh you'll see so Sahoyo is super special cause by banishing one of two in my graveyard I can Special Summon the other from my graveyard." Crow replied.

Assault Blackwing Sohaya the Rainstorm Level 5 Attack 1500

"Since I used a Blackwing to Summon Raikiri it can be treated as Tuner monster, I'm about to kick this duel into high gear, so I'll have Raikiri tune with Sohayo!"

His monsters began to tune together.

"Feast your eyes on a thundering display of power that will have you shaking in your Duel Disk!"

5+7=12

"I Synchro Summon: Assault Blackwing Onimaru the Divine Thunder!"

Assault Blackwing Onimaru the Divine Thunder Level 12 Attack 3000

"That friends I seen amazing sights but this one sure sights them all!" Melissa stated amazingly. "I've never seen nobody Synchro Summon so many times!"

"Time to take flight, Onimaru finish Ultimate Falcon once and for all!" Crow commanded as Onimaru flew towards the Falcon. "Onimaur's special ability activates the power of its attack will increase by 1000 for every Synchro Summon I made this turn."

Onimaru began glow yelloo and zigzag into the sky

Assault Blackwing Onimaru the Divine Thunder Attack 3000-6000

"With this the true power of the Commons is revealed!" Crow proclaimed. "Go thundering Trash!"

Ultimate Falcon is bifurcated and destroyed as piece of shard is sending flying then embedding into a poster of Jack Atlas before disvolving.

Shay closes his eyes and smiles.

Shay: 0

"CROW SORROWS TO VICTORY!" Melissa announced excitedly.

Crow's kids cheered excitedly and so does the crowd.

Celina and Yugo just stare off not smiling.

Declan and Riley were watching this too with the High Council.

"This whole stadium is electrified by Crow's Thundering Trashing Victory!" Melissa exclaimed in surprise.

"THANK YOU!" Crow called out rising his left arm.

"If Crow can overcome something then so can us Commons!" A male Common cheered excitedly.

Jack seeing this made him smile too.

Crow noticed Shay got off his Runner behind him were two stadium guards.

The Blackwing Duelist drove to the side removing his helmet

"Our duel maybe over but our mission just beginning." Shay said. "Each of us along with our friends have enemies to overcome."

"True but after today I'll be ready for them." Crow replied with a smile.

Shay began to walk away.

"Hey, Shay wait!" Crow called as the Xyz Raidraptor User glanced at him. "Stay strong my friend and that goes for your Xyz buddies."

The Blackwing Commono held out his fist so did Shay smiling too.

"(Me too guys I'm with you all the way.)" Yuya thought smiling. "I'll never join you Roget."

Just the Roget pressed a call button. "Zuzu was seen at the Track bring her to me."

"What, you leave her alone!" Yuya yelled grabbing the Director by his arm. "

Then two Sector Security officer grabbed the Dueltainer and dragged him. "Leave Zuzu alone, if you hurt or my friends then you'll answer to me!"

The doors shut behind Yuya and the two security guards.

Meanwhile at the stadium.

Two white suited men approached Shay.

"Do you two need something?" He asked.

"Shay Obsidian, we're given orders to escort you to a Top sider that has requested to meet you." one of the white suited men answered. "Yes, but you'll still be sent the underground after your meeting with the Top Sider is done." The 2nd White suite man added.

"(Hmm, why would a Top Sider want to meet me?)" Shay asked himself.

He followed the men into their own helicopter.

Meanwhile Raptor flew away from Akiza parent's house riding on his Aerosaurus.

"I'm not sure where to start looking for answers on this model's brother but maybe I need to find Akiza first." Raptor said with determination. "However it be easy Security around but I won't back down from a fight."

At Roget's office.

"I offered him my friendship but Yuya rejected me what a pity." He said with a grin.

At the slums

Sora is running through the streets. "(I better find Zuzu soon before its too late.)" He thought.

Katt, Moon Shadow, Jenna Jetsam, and Leonardo ran through another part of the Common streets.

"(We'll find Sora and destroy him.)" Leonardo thought with angered look. "(I will avenge my Yuto and everyone else I cared about in our world)" Katt thought sharing the same angered look. "(I will not let that Fusion brat lay a finger on anyone especially Shay again.)" Jenna thought with hated glare. "(I will avenge you Sun Shadow or maybe Shay's friends will do it.)" Moon Shadow thought angrily.

The two Sector security officers throw Yuya in a cell. "Enjoy your stay."

The door shut closed.

End of chapter.


	35. Trust, Meet, and Ambush

Chapter 35: Trust, Meet, and Ambush

Yuya was in a cell banging his hands on the door.

A flashback scene.

"Zuzu is my first best bud, I'll do anything for her cause she would do anything for me." Sora said.

"Let me out!" He shouted. "(I need to have faith that Sora will find her in time for security does, if anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself.)"

At the alleyway.

Sora was running through the streets still.

"(Ugh, Zuzu where'd you go?)" He asked himself until he heard sirens not to far coming his way.

He leaped up on buidling's deck.

There two four sector Security officers.

"Copy that we'll pick Zuzu Boyle A sap." Ono of them said as he and others drove to the opposite direction.

"Sounds like they have the locow on Zuzu." Sora said as he got up. "Time for game of follow the leader."

He leaped forward.

"Right clear!" Franky said. "Left clear." Tarren said looking down. "Center clear." Amanda said appearing between her friends. "LET'S DO IT ZUZU!"

"Aah, when you mean do it you don't mean..." Zuzu began to ask as the kids jumped of the roof. "You mean don't be jumping all the way down there?

"You're taller so you don't have to fall as far." Franky joked. "Yeah come on!" Amanda called. "Let's go!" Tarren added.

Zuzu took a deep breath and jumped down as she landed on her feet but fell hard. "Ugh, I didn't fall far but I fell hard."

She began to think about something.

"We have no need for you and Lancers!" Jenna shouted angrily. "I never trusted you from the start when I first learned you were learning Fusion Summonin from a Duel Academy warrior!" Leonardo. "My Yuto is gone like everyone else our hometown!" Katt shouted angrily with tears in her eyes.

End of flashback scene.

"(I know its not going to be easy but maybe there's chance that Shay's friends can smile again.)" She thought looking determined. "(I just wish I had my duel disk.)"

"That jump was nothing when Crow won that duel we got so syked up." Franky said putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah their match was so awesome." Amanda said excitedly. "Yeah stuff like makes me want to jump to the moon!" Tarren state excitedly.

"Oh I can wait to get my own Duel Runner, do jumps and hop too!" Franky proclaimed excitedly. "Me too!" Tarren proclaimed excitedly rising his right arm. "Me three!" Amanda added excitedly.

"That's quite a dream kids too bad it won't come true." A sector Security Officer said withi Goyo Defender and Goyo Chaser.

"Its security!" Franky exclaimed. "Oh no!" Tarren added.

"Zuzu Boyle!" A voice rang out.

The on the right side were two Security officers with each of them of having Goyo Chasers and Goyo Defenders.

"What do you want?" Zuzu asked. "We have your surrounded!" One of them said.

Zuzu noticed an opening space.

"Not a 100 percent." She said as the kids noticed what she was looking at.

"Typical criminal fleeing the scene of the crime." A fourth said who was wearing a red scarf as he jumped and Gate blocker appeared.

"Your escape route is nothing but a dead end!"

Then a Goyo Predator appeared. "Arrest them Goyo Predator!"

Goyo Predator Level 6 Attack 2400

"Director we have the rufigve and her friends in custody." The red scarf wearing Security officer reported. "Well done bring them in immdiantdly!" Roget ordered.

"I'll come alone but please let this kids go." Zuzu begged. "They have nothing to do with this."

"Oh yes we do your our friend!" Amanad said with a smile. "Yeah we're not letting them take your anywhere." Franky added smiling. "We're sticking to you like forever glue." Tarren commented.

"Thanks guys." Zuzu said looking touch as she looked at her wrist. "(If I had duel disk then I duel them but I can't.)"

"If you want Zuzu..." Franky began to say. "Then you'll have..." Amanda added. "Go through us!" Tarren finished.

"Ha, those are big words coming from small fries." A Sector Security joked.

"Yuya." Zuzu said shutting her eyes.

"Heads up!" A voice called

Zuzu opened her eyes to see her Duel Disk has been tossed to her.

She looked up on a building and there was Sora with Frighfur Bear, Leo, and Frightfuliod.

"Looks like I'm late to the party I hope you don't if I drop it?" Sora asked as he jumped off but before activating Polymerization. "I brought a plus one, this is my buddy: Frightfur Chimera!"

Frightfur Chimera Level 8 Attack 2800

"It brought you a housewarming gift!"

Frightfur Chimera fired a missle and destroyed Goyo Chaser.

Security 1: 3100

"I end my turn with a facedown." Sora added setting a card facedown.

"What are you doing here?" Zuzu asked surpringly.

"Let's get out of this jam first and then we can talk." Sora replied.

Zuzu remembered he gave her duel disk back. "Time for their Swan song!"

She drew from her deck and looked at what she drew. "To start things I fuse three of my Melodious monsters to bring out a singing sensually who can reall beat one out!"

Mozarta, Canon, and Solo began to fuse together.

"I Fusion Summon: Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom the Melodious Choir Level 7 Attack 1900

"But don't let her beauty fool you can for every monster I used for Fusion Material Bloom Prima gets an extra 300 attack points."

Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir Attack 1900-2800

"Now hit it!" Zuzu commamded.

Bloom Prima unleashed its musical soundwavs and destroyed the other Goyo Chaser.

Security 2: 3100

"Alright!" Amanda and Tarren proclaimed in unison. "How about an encore?" Franky asked.

"You heard him, attack again!" Zuzu commanded.

Her Prima unleashed its musical soundwaves and destroyed Goyo Chaser from the 3rd Officer.

Securit 3: 3100

"This escape isn't an option!" The red scarf security proclaimed drawing from his deck. "Your going to be singing the blues in the facility!"

"No, if you want to send us away then you're going to have to catch us first!" Zuzu proclaimed.

"That's excatly what I'm going to do I activate the Quick-Spell Rush Recklessly!" The fourth wearing scarf security proclaimed. "Predator get your prey!"

Goyo Predator: 2800-3100

"There is no running from the arm of the law, you're mine now!"

"Not if I can help, I activate the Trap: Fusion Frightwaltz which will put an end to your assualt!'

Goyo Predator stopped.

Chimera appeared behind Prima.

"Sorry but our monsters are getting attack points together and dance their way to victory!" Sora proclaimed. "So what them do the step by step all over you!"

This got the Security officers nervous.

"Now places Chimera and take center stage Prima, the spotlight is on you!" Sora proclaimed

A big spotlight shined on Chimera and Prima bowed to each other.

"Fist they cut loops, party, move their feet, now lets's get this dance twirling, now crack a smile, spin, and smirk, bystanders are shocked, they gasp, and now since you guys aren't paying attention your monsters are destroyed!" Sora announced as he smiled along with Zuzu and the kids.

the three Goyo Defenders were destoryed by Prima who was spinning around rapidly.

"There are three have been monsters and our spectacular dance is over." Sora added then noticed Goyo Predator. "Almost forgot about you."

Chimera whacked Goyo Predator and it was destroyed.

Security 1: 0

Security 2: 0

security 3: 0

security 4: 0

"Good show!" Zuzu praised doing a high five with sora.

"Let's go!" Amanda said as she and kids ran.

"right." Zuzu said as Sora followed.

At roget's office.

"You told me they were in custody." The Director said looking shocked. "Yes, some kid that used Fusion Summon got in our way." The red scarf security officer replied.

"Fusion attenion all Security Zuzu has evade us and she's not alone, so arrest on sight by any means neccesary!" Roget ordered.

The kids and Zuzu along with Sora were hiding in another part of Commons.

"They're gone." Amanda whispered. "Of course they're gone they're clueless." Franky commented.

"I never got the chance to thank you for getting me out of that building." Zuzu stated.

"You were the one." Tarren said looking surprised. "You're a hero." Amanda stated. "Should we call him super hero?" Tarren asked. "You mean super duper hero?" Sora asked.

Zuzu turned around. "He's Sora and he taught me everything about Fusion Summoning."

"Oh when I saw your monsters dance together it was like watching perfect partners." Amanda chanted. "Seeing was a thing of beauty." Franky added echantingly. "Two monsters getting booty." Tarren added in singing tone.

"They destoryed Securities monsters one to three." Franky added. "

Zuzu turned around to face her teacher. "Thank you for saving I'm always getting you into trouble."

"If you didn't run off then I would've have to save you a second time." Sora said with a smile.

Meanwhile.

Shay was riding in a helicopter.

"(I wonder who this Top Siders.)" He thought looking concerned.

They landed on the top of an apartment.

"We're landing on the rooftop." He said looking puzzled.

"Now I'll escort you to the mainroom." One of the whited suite men said.

Back at the commons.

"Yeah I'm sorry when I alone I didn't know what to do." Zuzu said.

"Well its kinda my fault for leaving you alone like that but it was the only way to let Yuya know you were ok." Sora replied.

"Uh we're not a 100 percent on that after he beat Shinji we haven't seen him since." Franky answered. "Yeah but that didn't turn out too good." Sora added.

A flashback scene.

He remembered when he call out to Yuya and pointed at Zuzu's Runner helmet.

"I wanted him show him you weren't in danger but that only put him endanger." Sora answered.

Yuya noticed a Security and pushed Sora aside getting caught.

"Sora go find Zuzu and keep her safe!" He ordered.

Sora nodded his head and leaped away.

End of flashback scene.

"Then its all my fault that Yuya is trouble." Zuzu said looking at her bracelet.

"You want the rebo-stricter for Yuya?" A male scientist asked.

"Yes, with it I can control him like I control Sergey." Roget replied.

"Are you sure Director I mean the one you implanted in Sergey's the link is totally shorted out and nearly cooked his cranium, we're barely able to repair." The male scientist said looking concerned. "Dont you think its too dangerous?"

"When will it be ready?" The Director asked.

"Um it'll take until midnight tonight." The male scientist replied holding a file.

"Then what you doing talking to me, you're wasting your time I want the stricter ready in one hour and fuctional for Yuya's next match tomorrow." Roget said orderly.

"Yes I undestand." The Male scientist said as his image went off.

"(I have no doubt that Duel Academy will strike at any moment and steal everything I worked for I will not let them so to beat them I need Yuya and Sergey to battle under my control.)" Roget thought.

Back at the commons alleyway.

"I can't keep running away, I have to go find Yuya." Zuzu said as she tried run but was stopped by the kids.

"No way no how!" Amanda said. "Security is everywhere and they might grab ya." Franky added. "They might lock you up in the facility." Tarren added.

"I know but that's a risk I'm willing to take." Zuzu said looking determined.

"Do you know why security is trying to find you?" Sora asked. "Its because I lost my duel disk and match." Zuzu answered.

"You think they're looking for cause of one little lost match?" Sora asked. "Duel Academy is going to invade here, then sooner or later they'll try to take you away."

Zuzu was surprsied by this. "I can't let them take you away so rescuing Yuya isn't an option I'm letting you out of my sight."

"Are you going to join us and fight Duel Academy?" Zuzu asked.

"Well..." Sora began to say. "Well what are you or aren't ya?" Zuzu asked.

Sora sighed. "Look Duel Academy always been my home for my entire life."

"You saw what they did you can't let the past control you, you need to fight for what you think is right." Zuzu said seriously.

Sora clenced his righ hand. "You make it sound so easy but I was part of Duel Academy they were raised me and I was one of their elite forces."

"What is this Duel Academy mumbo jumbo?" Amanda asked looking puzzled.

"Wait, Zuzu mentioned about that." Franky answered. "It sounded pretty scary."

"I remember too." Tarren said.

"But these two are friends." Amanda said. "Why would Sora's people attack us?

"We are friends so I'm helping you out even though the invasion can't be stopped I still can help you out." Sora answered.

Zuzu gasped. "It was foolish of me to leave you alone." Sora added as he activated something on his Duel Disk.

"What are you doing?" Zuzu asked as Sora pointed the center of his disk at her. "I'm sending you back home back to your family and friends." He replied.

Zuzu gasped and instanly stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "No you won't, I'm not abandoning my friends either we go home together or none of us go, I won't leave my friends behind."

"Zuzu..." Sora began to say as he heard something in the shadows behind. "Who's there?

"It is I: Moon Shadow you might not know me but you know my brother Sun Shadow, you turned him into a card and now you will pay for your actions." The Ninja Lancer answered walking.

Sora did remember.

"I know in my heart my brother lead me here and so I can avenge him, we can duel face to face." Moon Shadow added activating his duel disk so did Sora.

"Wait Moon Shadow, we're all on the same team here he's one of us!" Zuzu proclaimed.

"He's no ally of mine he is my sworn enemy!" Moon Shadow shouted angrily.

"Not anymore tell him you don't do that anymore." Zuzu said. "Moon Shadow he's not our enemy, he wants to save us and get us all home."

Sora glanced at Zuzu and the kids seeing images of Yoko, Skip Boyle, and the three You Show kids.

"That's right I'm going to get you back to your friends and family and like you said no one is getting left behind." He said deactivated his duel disk. "I'm sorry for what I did to your brother and I know being sorry won't bring him back."

Moon Shadow just glared at him.

"If you don't believe me then you can do whatever you want with me but at least give me time to keep my promise to Yuya." Sora said.

"What promise?" Zuzu asked.

"I promised I'd protect Zuzu and I want to keep that promise so give me time." Sora added as he eyed at Zuzu. "You know you can't keep running around with security and I'll bring Yuya to you its the only option and then Moon Shadow I'm all yours, I will be at your mercy."

Moon Shadow then deactivated his Duel disk.

"very well then I will take Zuzu and the kids to a place that's good for hiding." He said.

"Are you taking us the Underground?" Amanda asked. "They'll make us work there." Franky said looking uneasy.

"It is but the arena is crawling with Sector Security and we must go the underground." Moon Shadow answered. "When there's no hiding on the top even the great Grizzly must hide below

"Zuzu I promise to bring Yuya to you and I will." Sora said.

Moon Shadow then eyed behind the littl arena he was hiding in Jenna prepared to take out her Duel Disk and slightly turned it into a gun.

"Of course you're a great friend Sora after you're also by teacher." Zuzu said cupping her hands together. "IF you can trust your teacher then you can you trust?"

"Zuzu your stance is little off." Sora said cupping his hands together and his elbows in the same stance.

The gang started laughing.

"NOW!" Moon Shadow proclaimed as he leaped backwards.

A sudden energy blast was fired and hit one of the buildings making a blue like gas.

"What is this stuff?" Zuzu asked as she began cough. "What is going on?" Franky asked coughing. "Moon Shadow, what is going on?" Sora asked coughing too. "I need a nap." Tarren said as his eyes begining to close. "Me too." Amanda said yawning.

They all passed out expect for Moon Shadow.

"Heh, they fell for it." Leonado said with his arms crossed. "Anyway Moon Shadow and Jenna take the three kids to the underground."

"What about you guys?" Jenna asked. "We're going to take Zuzu and Sora to settle our score." Katt answered.

"Yes, we have a feeling Zuzu will interfere so we're bringing her with us." Leonardo added.

"Are you sure?" Moon Shadow asked looking concerned. "Yes, if you were take her with the kids then she might try to escape from underground to find Sora." Leonardo replied nodding his head. "So for now let us deal with them."

"Very well then." Moon Shadow said nodded his head. "Just don't hurt Zuzu."

Jenna carried Tarren on her shoulder while Moon Shadow carried Franky and Amanda in his arms.

Meanwhile at the apartment.

Shay was escorted the front dest in the mainroom with the two white suit men.

"Excuse ma'am." The first whited suited man said. "What is it." A female receponist asked who was wearing glasses.

"We was requested by the High Council to take this man to see Misty Tredwell." The 2nd white suited man replied.

"(Who is Misty Tredwell?)" Shay asked himself.

"Are you sure you're not here to make trouble?" The woman asked suspiciously.

"Its ok, Kate." A female voice said from behind.

Shay turned around and to his sight was Misty Tredwell.

He was amazed at her beauty and then he felt heart beat fast.

"Hello Shay Obsidian." She greeted with a smile. "I requested the High Council to bring you here so we can meet."

"Why did you want to meet me for?" Shay asked looking curious.

"Excuse Ms. Tredwell but your meeting with him must start cause we're giving you a half hour to talk with him then we have to take him to the underground." The first white suited man stated. "So you both will have a half an hour to talk." The 2nd white suited man said timing his watch.

"Very well then." Misty said nodding her head. "Now Shay let me take you to my room so we can talk in private."

Shay then followed her.

Meanwhile

Raptor was riding on his Aerosaurus.

He looked everywhere from above.

"No sign of her." He muttered. "At this rate I might not ever."

He then flew to central park in the Tops which he landed in the center and his Aerosaurus vanished then deactivated his duel disk.

"This could be harder than I thought." He muttered.

He began to walk around the park for awhile.

He then spotted Akiza from afar next to the streets of the Tops dueling against two security officers one had Goyo Chaser, the 2nd officer had no monsters on his field, while Akiza had her Splendid Rose.

Security 1: 4000

Security 2: 4000

Akiza: 4000

"(Guess their duel just started awhile ago before I got.)" He thought with a snarl. "HOLD IT!"

"Where'd you come from?" The Security officer asked.

"Its you again." Akiza said looking surprised. "Why did you come here?"

"Deal some Dino pounding on punks like them!" Raptor answered as he activated his duel disk.

"Intrusion penalty, 2000 life points!" his duel disk's electronic voice proclaimed.

Raptor was covered in a static electricity.

Raptor: 2000

"Are you one of the escaped duelists?" The first security asked. "In that case we'll arrest you and the girl!" The 2nd Security stated. "After we defeat you both in this duel, more like Tag Duel!"

At the stadium.

"Hope you all are ready for the next match, battling in the semifinals is Yugo vs Celina!" Melissa announced.

"Sergey and Yuya are very important to me." Roget said taking a white pawn into his right hand. "So is Celina for the city to be all mine these two instrumently to my plans a totally checkmate."

He put his white pawn on the chessboard.

A short time later.

Sora and Zuzu were knocked out laying on the ground next to a house.

Zuzu's eyes were still closed.

Sora's eyes were too then began twitching and his body was shaking in fright.

He was walking in the Commons streets.

'Rrrr!" A roar sounded loudly. "What was that?" Sora asked completely startled.

Then he felt a tap on shoulder.

It was Sibella who had a cold stare in her eyes.

Sora jumped back in fright walking backwards slowly.

"What do you want?" He asked trembling frighteningly.

"Revenge!" Sibella declared in fury showing her vampire fangs.

Sora's eyes were wide with compete terror backing away slowly.

"Rrrrr!" The roar rang out loudly.

He turned to see Raptor. "That's one of the guys I met before I escaped from Standard."

"XYZ MERGE!" Raptor declared as he summoned his Jurassic Velociraptor and merged with it.

Sora's eyes were even more wide with fear and looked to see where Sibella was but she was gone.

Raptor now merged with his Xyz Dinosaur began to charge at Sora.

He completely terrified that he decided to run but as he did he trip over a piece of rumble falling on his knees.

Raptor then leaped up as Sora turned his head around with a look a fear of on his face as Sibella is seen watching the scene behind cackling loudly.

The Fusion Duel Academy child abruptly woke up. "AAAAAAH!"

"Its ok." Zuzu said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Sora was panting heavily. "It was awful I had a scary dream."

"Its ok." Zuzu said calmly.

Sora looked around realizing that they next to a house.

Zuzu answered noticed the three kids were no where in sight. "Hey, where are the kids and Moon Shadow?"

"More like how we get here?" Sora asked moving his head left and right

"But how did this happen and who's house is that?" She asked seeing a house nearby.

"We can answer that." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Sora asked.

From on top of the house came Katt and Leonardo leaping down in front Zuzu and her teacher Sora.

"Its you two again!" Sora exclaimed. "I haven't seen you two since that night I escaped from the hospital including when I arrived back in Standard."

"Correct, you brought the Obelisk Force with you cause we heard it was to bring Celina back!" Katt stated with a hiss. "We haven't seen Yuto since that night you chased after him and when you disappeared from our duel, now that you're here you'll pay for your actions!"

Sora gritted his teeth at the remark.

"Also Sibella was so upset when Yuto went missing." Leonardo added with a hated glare.

Sora was confused on the name.

"Who is Sibella?" He asked.

"I know." Zuzu answered. "Its the same pink haired girl we meet on that day I requested you to teach me Fusion Summoning."

Sora gasped.

"(I remember her we were also found Yuto and Sibella barraged in.") Sora thought.

Sibella leaped through the broken window landing next to Yuto.

End of flashback.

Something occurred to Zuzu. "Where are the kids?"

"Moon Shadow and Jenna have taken them to the underground." Leonardo answered with a cold look on his face.

"Moon Shadow, is he in this too?" Sora asked. "Isn't Jenna the girl that worked at Gong's Dojo School?"

"Yes, she was working undercover and she watched your duel against Shay." Leonardo answered.

"Also we met Moon Shadow awhile ago sometime after we bumped into Zuzu." Katt answered. "She asked us to come to the Lancers but they are nothing to us."

"So you're saying that Moon Shadow made deal you guys?" Sora asked. "How can he do that?"

Zuzu was shocked.

"Anyway Sora, we have score to settle with you if you remember you were forced back home on that night!" Katt shouted pointing at the Fusion Warrior.

Sora did remember.

A flashback scene

"Wait, I can beat the Xyz's that are here, please give me time, PLEASE!" He begged as he disappeared.

End of flashback

"For our friends and Yuto including everyone we lost!" Katt added angrily with tears forming in her eyes. "We'll defeat you!"

"Right for my home too, my parents, and my teacher, we'll avenge them all!" Leonardo shouted angrily.

The two Xyz Warrior activated their Duel Disks.

"Wait, you guys can't we're all on the same..." Zuzu began to say.

"Save it Zuzu!" Katt shouted which silenced the You Show Fusion User. "We will not listen to what you have to say!"

"However if you want to join like Yuya did its your choice." Leonardo added with a smirk. "(It might be perfect to try out my gift.)" Katt thought.

A flashback scene.

Moon Shadow handed two cards to Katt.

"What are these?" She asked taking the two cards. "After my I left from the Penthouse on day before Shay's first match in the Friendship Cup, I bumped into Dan Nicholas and he asked me to give these cards to you." Moon Shadow replied. "Consider it as a gift."

"Leave Zuzu out of this its me you want!" Sora shouted angrily. "Zuzu, you must run these guys mean business!"

"Sora." She said quietly.

"Ha, ha, ha." Leonardo chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Sora asked with a glare.

"I find it funny that you're telling Zuzu to stay out of this." Leonardo replied.

This got Zuzu's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. "When Yuya tried to convince you to stop your dueling against Yuto but you wouldn't listen." Leonardo replied.

Sora gasped in realization.

"That's right, then things started to get ugly when Yuto was starting to get impatient with you and that's when Yuya lost his cool but we also stepped in to defend Yuto." Katt added.

Sora gritted his teeth.

"If we took duel any further then you and Yuya would've been on the ground in pain." Leonardo informed with a smirk. "However that would be your fault cause you were so determined to find Shay for a rematch but instead you were confronted by Yuto then chased him demanding to bring Shay but Yuto refused then you decided to take him on, Yuya came to your aid and took him on that's when we arrived to assist Yuto."

Sora gritted his teeth even more and his eyes were twitching.

"Nevertheless we'll get our revenge on you, Sora Perse you will pay for your actions!" Katt shouted in fury putting her duel disk on her wrist. "So, are you going to duel us and is your student Zuzu going to join in or not?" Leonardo asked impatiently while taking out his duel disk.

She began to hestiate but then remembered the duel between Shay and Crow.

Flashback scene.

"(I remember Shay was mean and rough like the kids said even I knew that but it was because his family and friends were wiped out.)" She thought. "(but then...)"

Shay caught Tarren falling from Crow's Raikiri and then Tarren said something about Shay after he caught him.

"I think that way deep down Shay is a lot like Crow, he likes to act tough and rough but its all for show, inside he's as warm and cuddle as a baby chick." Tarren stated calmly.

Flashback ends.

"Hold on, I'm dueling too, in fact this is Tag Team Duel!" She proclaimed activating her duel disk.

"No, Zuzu just run!" Sora ordered. "I can't let you get hurt like Yuya..."

"This duel is more then just winning or losing." Zuzu said with straight face.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked looking puzzled.

"I can't say now but we'll have the answers in this duel." Zuzu said as she looked at Shay's two angry comrades. "First things first, you both need hear my words before we start."

"Speak your peace." Leonardo said with a cold look.

"You guys maybe tough and rough but something inside me is telling me that there's more to you both than meets the eye." Zuzu replied as Leonardo and Katt made confused looks. "(I will bring back Katt and Leonardo's smile, I will need Sora's help.)"

Sora sighed. "If that's your decision then very well." He said activating his duel disk.

"LET'S DUEL!" They all proclaimed in unison.

End of chapter with cliffhanger.


	36. A Plan, Promise, and Smiles Part 1

Chapter 36: A Plan and Awakening Smiles Part 1

Shay was escorted by Misty to her apartment room and he followed inside to her living room.

He amazed by cleaning living room it was big with fireplace, piano, and big wide window which had a good view of part of the city.

"This quite the sight." He said looking out the window. "I have to admit, you got a very big place to live in."

Misty giggled cutely. "Its not bad I guess of course it gets lonely sometimes, but I think its time we start our meeting, so sit down."

Shay sat on the living room chair and Misty brought two tea cups and teapot.

"Anyway I came here to ask you to help me." She said pouring tea in one of the tea cups. "But before I get to that my request I have a question."

"What is it?" Shay asked. "Is it true that you and these Lancers came from a different dimension?" The Super Model asked.

Shay gasped a bit. "If you're wondering how I found that out I watched your duel against Dennis Macfield like where he's really from, what he did, and seeing how stressed you were about your sister Lulu."

Shay remembered how he was angry at Dennis not just being from Fusion Dimension but also playing role Lulu's capture.

"Yes the Lancers and I came from different dimensions, Yuya, Moon Shadow, Zuzu Boyle, Gong, Sylvio, and Riley came from Standard." Shay answered. "While Katt, Sibella, raptor, two other friends and I came from the Xyz Dimension."

"Xyz, is that same summoning method that you use?" Misty asked as Shay nodded. "If I have to guess Dennis and Celina are the Fusion Dimension, right?"

"Correct." Shay replied. "Dennis was working undercover so he must've used Xyz Summoning to hide his identity but my friends and I got suspicious, hearing that he helped capture my sister was so..."

The Raidraptor Xyz Summoner clenched his hand then he felt a hand touch it.

Misty looked in his eyes. "I know how you feel."

Shay was surprised by this but was curious. "Really, how do you know I feel about my sister kidnapping?"

Misty took out her locket and opened it revealing her picture of herself and her brother. "Who's that?" Shay asked.

"This is brother Toby." She replied as she hung her head down a bit. "He was my little brother and I haven't see him since he told me about a duel he just watched."

Shay gasped at what he was hearing.

"What happened to him?" He asked looking very curious.

Meanwhile in the Commons next to Crow's house with the Action Field Spell: Crossover Acceleration activated with a many platforms above leading to other down.

Zuzu: 4000

Sora: 4000

Katt: 4000

Leonardo: 4000

"I'll go first." Sora said taking a card from his hand. "I summon Edge Imp Saw in attack mode!"

Edge Imp Saw Attack 1100

Sora's Hand: Cx4

"When this monster is summmoned successfully I can draw two cards but first I have to send a Fluffal Monster to the graveyard from my I hand." Sora explained sending his Fluffal Sheep to his Graveyard.

He then drew two cards.

Cx6

"Then I activate the Spell: Polymerization!"

Leonardo and Katt's face had angered looks at the spell card they loath.

"I fuse Fluffal Lion and Saw Edge Imp, king of the jungle and saw edge combine your powers into one to create a Frightfur Monster, I Fusion Summon: Frightfur Leo!"

Frightfur Leo Level 6 Attack 2400

"I end my turn." Sora added.

Sora: 4000

Cx3

"I draw, meow!" Katt declared drawing from her deck.

Katt's Hand: Cx6

"I Summon Jungle Black Cat in attack mode!" She proclaimed

Jungle Black Cat Level 4 Attack 1000

"Next I play the spell: Cry of the Cat, I give up 500 life points!"

Katt: 3500

"I can take Level 4 or lower monster with cat in its name from my deck and Special Summon it!" Katt explained taking a Cat monster from her deck. "Come out Demon Cat!"

A cat with horns on its head and glowing red eyes appeared.

Demon Cat Level 4 Attack 1000

"Demon Cat's ability activates when this darkness feline summoned to the field using a card effect I'm allowed Special Summon another Cat monster from my hand so Stray Dark Ally Cat prepare to bounce!"

Stray Dark Ally Cat Level 4 Attack 300

"She's got three Level 4 monsters!" Zuzu exclaimed in worry.

"Now I overlay all my three felines to built the Overlay Network!"

Her cats disfugiured into energy and went up to the Overlay Network.

"I will call upon a feline with Demoness look and it'll give my enemies a serious punishment, I Xyz Summon: Demon Cat Lady!"

Demon Cat Lady Rank 4 Attack 2000

"Now I activate its special ability by using one Overlay Unit it places a Curse Counter a monster on my opponents field!" Katt explained.

Demon Cat Lady created a dark stream energy and it covered Frightfur Leo.

"What is a Curse counter?" Zuzu asked looking worried about her teacher.

"Just wait and see." Katt answered looking at her remaining cards she had. "(Not bad, this trap should come in handy, but I'll hold on to it for later.)"

Katt's Hand: Cx4

"I'm up then, draw!" Zuzu proclaimed drawing from her deck.

Zuzu Hand: Cx6

"From my I hand I summon Canon the Melodious Diva!"

Canon the Melodious Diva Level 4 Attack 1400

"I activate Demon Cat Lady's hidden ability!" Katt declared in fury showing her cat fangs.

"Hidden ability?" Zuzu said looking puzzled yet worried. "This can't be good." Sora muttered in worry.

"Whenever my opponent Normal or Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Beast, Beast-Warrior, Reptile, or Fairy Type monster the controller loses life points to half of that monster's attack points." Katt explained.

Demon Cat Lady unleashed a dark energy beam and blasting Zuzu.

"AAAAH!" She screamed as she was knocked away. "Zuzu!" Sora panicked seeing his student rolled across the ground.

Zuzu: 3300

"That felt real." She muttered in pain and getting back on her feet slowly. "(Sora wasn't kidding they really mean business.)"

"(If I Special or Normal any of my Fluffals that are Beast types then I'll lose life points too.)" Sora thought nervously. "(We must focus on destroying Demon Cat Lady before it takes away more of our life points.)" Zuzu thought getting her balance steady.

Zuzu noticed the look on her teacher's face but kept her focus then managed to stand up. "I end my turn."

Cx5

"Its my move, DRAW!" Leonardo declared in fury as impact of breeze blow at the two Fusion Users.

Leonardo: 4000

Cx6

"I activate the Spell: Beast Guardian Treasure Box, by sending two cards to graveyard I can add two Beast Guardian monsters to my hand." Leonardo explained sending two cards from his hand to the graveyard then drew two more cards.

Leonardo's Hand: Cx5

"I Summon out Beast Guardian Lion Cub in attack mode!"

Beast Guardian Lion Cub Level 4 Attack 500

"When this monster is summoned I can Special summon another Beast Guardian from my hand." Leonardo explained as he took a monster from his hand. "I chose Beast Guardian Wild Hog!"

Beast Guardian Wild Hog Level 4 Attack 700

"He's got two Level 4 Monsters!" Sora exclaimed in worry.

"Now I overlay my Beast Guardian Lion Cub and Wild Hog to built the Overlay Network, now with the Beast of the lion and charging tusks of the wild hog together you both will create new beast that'll make our enemies beg for mercy, I Xyz Summon: Beast Guardian Lio King of the Forest!"

Beast Guardian Lio King of the Forest Rank 4 Attack 2500

"That's one strong looking Lion King." Sora commented looking nervous.

"I activate my Lion's special ability by using one Overlay Unit it gains half of the attack points of one Special Summoned monster on my opponent's field until the end of my turn!" Leonardo declared in fury.

"Uh oh." Zuzu said nervously.

"I chose Frightfur Leo." Leonardo added pointing at the Frightfur lion monster.

Beast Guardian Lio King of the Forest Attack 2500-3700

"Its got more attack points." Zuzu said nervously. "(He could attack Zuzu or me.)" Sora thought nervously.

"Beast Guardian Lio attack that Frightfur Leo with your Beast Mega Slash!" Leonardo commanded in fury.

Leo was slashed by Beast Guardian Lio's sharp claws on its left human like hand.

Sora covered his face with his arms from the explosion.

Sora: 2500

Leo wasn't destroyed. "What's the deal?" Sora asked in surprise. "My Leo is still on the field."

"My Curse Counter that my Dark Demon Cat Lady placed on your monster is the reason." Katt answered. "See whenever a monster has a Curse Counter it can't destroyed in battle."

Sora and Zuzu gasped at the bizzare move.

"What is the point of it?" Sora asked looking confused.

"In due time twerp." Leonardo answered. "For now I end my turn."

Leonardo's Hand: Cx3

"(There must more than to that Curse Counter.)" Sora thought looking worried.

"(Judging from Sora's face he looks worried.)" Zuzu thought glancing at her friend's face. "Come on, get it together!"

Leonardo smirked at this. "(Looks like the elite member is getting cold feet.)"

"(Hee, hee, that brat won't like if he tries to activate his Leo's ability, heh, heh.)" Katt giggling quietly.

"I draw!" Sora proclaimed drawing from his deck.

Cx4

"I activate my Frightfur Leo's ability once per turn it can destroy a monster on my opponents field and deal damage equal to that monster's attack points!"

Frightfur Leo couldn't move and it was covered in a dark aura which made the Frightfur Lion creature groan in pain.

"Hey, what gives?" Sora asked.

"My Curse Counter has another effect you should know now." Katt answered. "See whenever a monster is placed with a Dark Counter it can't only not be destroyed in battle but its ability is canceled plus can't change battle mode or attack."

"NO WAY!" Sora exclaimed in shock. "This can't be happening!"

"What's the matter, getting cold feet?" Katt said giggling amusingly at the Fusion child's panic.

Sora gritted his teeth at cat girl's words.

"This duel probably is starting to remind you how badly Shay was kicking your butt." She added with a creepy grin. "It was probably embarrassing for you to get your butt kicked in front of your friends from You Show."

"Well that must've been the most embarrasing defeat your dueling career." Leonardo added chuckling. "After Shay defeated you on that day you wanted to get revenge on him so you chased our friend Yuto when he questioned you about Lulu."

"Yes, doing that made your friends Yuya, Zuzu, and Gong go searching for you." Katt added with suddened anger. "You injured my Yuto and then dragged Yuya into your match despite that he wanted you to go back to the hospital!"

Zuzu saw her teacher and friend hung his head down with guilt.

"That caused another problem, when Yuto went missing, my friends saw Yuya's summon Yuto's dragon which convinced them he must've done something to him!" Leonardo shouted with a hated glare "After the second round of the Arc League was over we confronted Yuya at You Show!"

Sora gasped in shock.

"That's right, also Sibella was determined to get Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon back!" Katt added angrily. "I was told that she challenged Yuya but then Mr Boyle, Zuzu's father stepped in."

Sora gasped in more with a widen face.

"That's right, Zuzu's father dueled against Sibella unfortunately he lost then met an unexpected fate." Leonardo added with a smirk.

"It was because of your selfish actions that everyone in the Standard including your friend's teacher suffered!" Katt added angrily. "Even my dear Yuto!"

Sora backed away shaking his head remembering the damage he caused with Obelisk Force they all carded a few duelists.

"(How could I be so selfish after one loss to an Xyz Summoner.)" He thought looking guilty and his eyes twitching. "(Its all my fault, I shouldn't have chased after Yuto and dueled him, that's when Yuya found me.)"

A flashback scene.

"I need to prove that I'm better than him!" Sora yelled struggling to stand up. "Look Sora, you can prove it later another time!" Yuya spatted.

linebreak.

"(After I refused things got even worse.)" Sora thought his eyes twitching more and his eyes were slightly open.

Flashback continues.

"Tell me what I need to know or I'll forced make sure that this duel is your last one." Yuto said impatiently.

"What does that mean, what are you planning to do to Sora?!" Yuya asked angrily.

Flashback ends.

"(Yuya got angry and he stepped in to protect me but his two friends arrived, all three were very skilled.)" Sora thought with guilty look on his face as tears were starting to form. "(Now I'm hearing that Zuzu's father was hurt badly by Sibella, its all my fault everyone in Standard even the competitors in the Arc League, Trout and Reed Pepper, everyone that was competing was carded.)"

Sora's eyes started to shed tears as he fell on his knees. "(I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.)"

Zuzu was shocked to see her teacher starting to cry but turned her attention to Katt and Leonardo with a furious look.

"You guys need to give him a break!" She yelled angrily. "Sora just made a mistake, he is my friend, I know he won't do anything like that again!"

Sora rises his head. "(Zuzu, she's angry too.)" He thought as he got up on his feet slowly. "That's...enough."

Zuzu heard this and stopped. "Please Zuzu don't get angry, they're right, my selfish actions caused suffering in the Standard Dimension and if I listen to Yuya in the first place about going back to the hospital then Principal Boyle neither would the duelists in Standard wouldn't have gotten carded." Sora said looking guilty. "Don't give into your anger cause it won't do any good."

"Sora." Zuzu said quietly looking down at the ground. "(He's right, I can't give into my anger cause I'm still determined to help those two even now things are looking bad so I must do what I can until my next turn.)"

Sora stood up straight confidently.

"Its still my move, I activate the Spell: Fusion Constription, with this I can add Monster to my hand that's Fusion Material." He explained as his Fluffal Bear was added to his hand.

Sora's Hand: Cx4

"Next I activate the Continuous Spell: Frighfur Factory, by banishing Polymerization from my graveyard, I can Fusion Summon another Frightfur monster!"

Fluffal Bear and Edge Sabre Imp appeared and began to fuse together.

"Now my stuff bear and the Edge of sharpness, combine your powers to form another new Frightfur Monster!"

His monsters fused together created a big shining light.

"I Fusion Summon: Frightfur Bear!"

Frightfur Bear Level 6 Attack 2200

"Now Frightfur Bear attack Demon Cat Lady!" Sora commanded.

His Bear swung its big paw.

Katt then looked up and saw an Action Card on one of the floating platforms.

She then leaped up one few platforms leading to the Action card and snatched it. "Not so fast Fusion brat, I activate the Action Spell: Miracle, which not only prevent my Demon Cat Lady from being destroyed."

The Demon Cat Lady was whammed by the Bear's big paw.

"It also cuts the damage I take in half." Katt added.

Katt: 3250

"Rats!" Sora groaned in frustration.

"Did you think I would let you destroy my monster that easily?" Katt asked with a grin.

Sora was confused at what she was meant. "What do you mean?"

"I knew you would pull out another Fusion Summon and I'm aware when Frightfur Bear destroys a Monster in battle it equips that monster and gains it attack points." Katt replied with a straight.

"If you and Zuzu want to defeat us then you and her are going to have to do better." Leonardo added coldly. "Otherwise we wasted our time with you both."

Sora's eyes twitched violently.

"I end my turn." He said gritting his teeth.

Sora's Hand: Cx2

"(Sora is getting frustrated, please don't get worked up.)" Zuzu thought looking very worried.

Sora noticed his student's face so he took a deep breath.

"I draw then!" Katt proclaimed drawing from her deck.

Katt's Hand: Cx5

"(I have feeling Zuzu will Fusion Summon on her next turn which I hope she does.)"

She then looked at the cards in her hand with a grin. "(So far I got good cards but I better hold on to them later.)"

Katt looked at the Fusion Duelists. "I end my turn."

"That's all!" Sora exclaimed in confused then got really frustrated. "(She must be planning something and I refuse to let them hurt Zuzu.)"

"(This isn't good if Sora doesn't keep his cool he'll lose like when he dueled against Shay.)" Zuzu thought worriedly.

She put her right hand on her deck. "(I must keep my cool too if I want to prove those two that dueling is about having fun and making people smile then I need to duel with my Dueltaining skills just like Yuya would.)"

She then glanced at Sora with a determined look which he noticed. "(I can't do it alone and I need Sora to realize that.)"

Sora shook his head. "(I have to get a grip on myself I can't act the way I did when I dueled Shay for the first time otherise it'll be over from me and Zuzu.)"

Zuzu had a faint smile. "I DRAW!"

Back at the stadium.

Yuya was sitting in his cell.

"Sora I'm counting on you." He said clenching his right hand. "You have to keep Zuzu safe from Roget because the sooner we leave the sooner we can't stop this fighting."

Just then he heard some footsteps.

"Director, I got something you should know." It was a Sector Security officer.

This got Yuya to stand up and walk quietly to listen.

At Roget's office.

"What is it, that you're reporting?" The Director asked.

"Three Security officers found four duelists in a Tag Duel next to a Commons house." The Security officer replied.

"(There's a Tag Duel in the Commons.)" Yuya thought looking surrpised. "(Who are the duelists thar are Tag Dueling?)"

"Did they identify them?" Roget asked.

"Yes, one pair is the two duelists Zuzu Boyle and Sora." The Security officer replied.

Yuya was shocked at what he heard. "(Sora and Zuzu are in a Tag Duel, but who they are dueling against?)"

"How interesting." Roget said scratching underneath his chin with his hand looking quite curious. "Who are their opponents?"

"Their opponents are Leonardo and Katt." The Security Officer reported.

"(What, Leonardo and Katt are dueling against Sora and Zuzu!?)" Yuya thought in shock.

This got Yuya even more worried as he remembered the last time he faced them with Sora they were strong. "(What can I do, if Zuzu and Sora lose their duel, who knows what could happen to them.)"

"Very interesting a Tag Duel between Fusion and Xyz Summoners." Roget said looking quite impressed yet interested. "Tell Sector Security to not arrest them yet but stick to the shadows."

"Yes sir." The Officer reported.

At Duel Palace.

Yugo drove to the starting line.

"Well Rin-Rin, I'm one step close to the finales." He said gazing back at the sunset. "The sun maybe setting but not on our dreams of winning the Frienship Cup, I wish you could be here with me but I guess you were with me cause I met that girl that looks just like you."

He remembered Zuzu's face.

"Look there Celina is mowsing her way to the starting line!" Melissa announced.

She was driving the starting line hearing the crowd cheer.

"CELINA, CELINA, CELINA, CELINA, CELINA!" They chanted excitedly.

Celina drove next to Yugo.

"So you're the chump that's going to lose to me." She said getting Yuya's Synchro counterpart to look at her.

She lifted her mask helmet revealing her face.

"You'd better brought your A game cause I'm coming at you with everything I got, you'll be lucky to be walking away in one peace!" She proclaimed serious. "NOW LET'S DUEL!"

Yugo dropped his helmet in surprise which made Celina stop talking.

"Ha, ha, ha, its you!" He proclaimed happily.

"Huh?" Celina said looking confused.

"RRRIIINNN!" He cried in happiness as he tried to hug her but got punched instead.

"I said: Duel not drool!" Celina yelled as Yugo fell on the track. "(Wait, Rin is that girl that Zuzu was talking about, the one that looks like us?)"

"What has gotten into Yugo?" A man asked confusingly.

Yugo woke up and looked at the girl. "Rin..."

"I'm not Rin my name is Celina." Rin's Fusion Counterpart answered as Yugo pictured her as Rin.

"Oopsy, right but if you're not Rin." Yugo said.

Celina noticed he was looking closely at her. "Then why do you have the same bad breath?"

Celina punched the Synchro buffoon again sending him in the air.

Yugo got up. "RIN-RIN!"

"TAKE A SEAT!" Celina yelled punchin him again.

"RIN-RIN!" Yugo cried happily. "I said take your seat!" Celina yelling punching him once more.

"Looks something is up, Yugo is mistaking her for a friend." Melissa stated. "And Celina is mistaking him for punching bag."

Her assistant was holding a sign and began tapping on it.

"Oh yeah there's a duel starting so let's fire up the Action Field: CROSSOVER ACCELERATION!" Melissa proclaimed excitedly.

"Duel Mode, engaged Auto Pilot standing by." The two Duel Runners stated.

"Auto Pilot but my Duel Runner isn't standing up!" Yugo exclaimed as he got up lifting up his Runner as the Countdown starting.

"ON YOUR MARKS...GET SET...GO!" Melissa announced.

"LET'S DUEL!" Yugo and Celina proclaimed in unison.

Celina: 4000

Yugo: 4000

"Whoa, Celina took off like a bolt of lighting!" Melissa stated amazed. "IF she passes out of the palace gates then she'll get to go first!"

"Dear Celina, its important that you win then I got offer help in anyway I can." Roget said pressing a button his control set. "Patch me into the control grid and be on Standby."

"Yes sir!" A male technician replied. "We're sending you a visual on the Tag Duel that's happening in the Commons!"

Roget observed the Tag Duel.

"Hmm, how interesting looks like Shay's two comrades are tougher than they look." He said looking impressed. "Let's see if this Sora kid and Zuzu Boyle can make a comeback."

At the Duel Palace

Yugo drove faster next to Celina gazing at her. "(Ok so that's not Rin-Rin but Celina looks like her just like Zuzu did.)"

He then smiled. "(Funny thing is Rin and I always dreamed of dueling each other in front of a big crowd.)"

He imagined Rin was driving next to him. "(I guess in a way we're finally getting our wish it feels rocking as I thought it would.)"

"Hey, what's with the silly grin on your face?" Celina asked.

Yugo went back into reality and turned the face the girl that resembles his friend. "You're seriously weirding me out buddy, so snap out of it cause I saw your duel against Sylvio, I know you got game."

Yugo was surprised by the comment as Celina grinned at him. "I want your very best."

He remembered those words from Rin.

"SURE!" He cried happily driving off fast.

"Whoa, Yugo takes the lead and he is first through the gates!" Melissa announced surprisingly.

Yugo drove out first and Celina 2nd.

"Let's get this duel started, I summon Speedroid Den-Den Dico Dunk!"

Speedroid Den-Den Dico Duke Level 3 Attack 1200

"Then I'll end my turn." Yugo added with a happy smile.

"What that's your move?" Celina asked as the Synchro counterpart looked at her. "A monster with 1200 attack points, guess it didn't occur to you to play a facedown."

Yugo gasped in realization.

Celina wasn't impressed by this. "Remember when I said you got game, I take it back."

Celina drove ahead. "Its my turn!" She said drawing from her deck. "I summon out Lunalight Purple Butterfly!"

Lunalight Purple Butterfly Level 3 Attack 1000

"Next I'll play Polymerization cause only a fool makes a mistake..."

"So what if I made a mistake let it go Rin!" Yugo shouted looking offended.

"CALL ME RIN AGAIN THEN I'LL THEN I TEACH YOU THE MEANING OF MISTAKE!" Celina shouted in fury. "Now where was I, oh yes, I fuse Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight White Rabbit by combing the powers of these two magnificent monsters I can creat a new Luna legend, I Fusion Summon: Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

Lunalight Cat Dancer Level 7 Attack 2400

"Celina's summoning skills are as slick as a cat's reflexes!" Melissa commented.

"Now Cat Dancer's ability activates by tributing a Lunalight monster Cat Dancer is allowed to attack twice." Celina explained.

Yugo was shocked. "Huh, that doesn't sound fair!"

"Say long to Purple Butterfly and hello to Cat Dancer's first attack, blast them!"

"Blast them!" Rin's voice said.

"Rin." Yugo muttered.

Cat Dancer threw its dagger and slashed Dico Dunk.

Yugo: 2800

"Its not all bad cause Den-Den Dico Dunk's ability prevents it from being destroyed once per turn." Celina said.

Dico Dunk survived as Yugo gritted his teeth.

"That's hardly a draw back cause Yugo still takes damage at this rate his life points will drop empty in no time." Crow said observing the duel.

"Cat Dancer take it to two, let Dino Dunk have it again!" Celina commanded. "GO FULL MOON MAYHEM!"

Cat Dancer powered up an light of engery forming a ball and letting out a beam.

Dico Duke was struck again.

Yugo: 1600

"Oh my, Yugo's life point went down by 2400, can he mount a comeback or will Celina continue sinking her claws in?" Melissa asked.

Yugo was silent.

Back in the Tops central park.

Akiza had her Black Thorn Rose Dragon.

Security 1: 3000

Security 2: 3000

Akiza: 2300

Raptor: 2000

The first Security also had two copies of Goyo Chasers while the 2nd Security had Goyo Predator.

Raptor had Jurassic Tyranno-Rex

"Its my draw!" Raptor declared drawing from his deck. "I activate the spell: Rank-Up Magic Dinosaur Force!"

"What is Rank-Up?" Akiza asked herself.

"With it I Overlay Jurassic Tyranno-Rex to built the Overlay Network!" Raptor proclaimed.

His Xyz T-Rex monster disfigured into a green of energy and went up to the Overlay Network.

"With this comes a Jurrasic beast with fiery force that will make sure you can't beat the heat!"

His new Xyz Jurassic Monster began emerge showing its sharp teeth, claws, and letting out a snarl.

"Go Rank-Up Xyz Evolution: Arise Jurassic Inferno Rex!"

The inferno Rex let out a roar and slightly breathing fire out of its mouth.

Jurrasic Inferno Rex Rank 5 Attack 2500

Back in the Slums.

Sibella was walking around.

She saw a group of people watching a duel in the tvs.

"The next match must be underway." She whispered glancing at the TV's.

Then some people saw her.

"Hey look there!" A man exclaimed pointing at Sibella. "Isn't that Sibella?" A woman asked.

"It certainly is!" A man exclaimed in surprise.

Some men and a girl ran towards her.

"You were great against Hunter Pace!" One man praised excitedly. "He seemed to have a thing for you!" A female shouted in excitement. "Are you two in love now?"

Sibella's face was now flabbergasted with a red face.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" A Male asked hopefully with red face. "Or is Hunter Pace your boyfriend now?"

Sibella wasn't liking the attention.

back at the stadium.

"I always been a dog person but this Celina isn't bad." A man praised.

"I competely agree dear, that girl is a cat's meow." A Top Sider woman commented

"Let's go Yugo, otherwise Shinji ain't going to like it!" A big muscle Common man cheered.

"I'm in a tight spot." Yugo muttered.

"You just need to focus." Rin's voice said.

Yugo remembered a duel fest back then.

"Seriously if you weren't always getting distracted then you'd be on the stage holding a trophy and some bath towels." Rin said giving her friend a lecture.

Yugo was holding towels. "Can you focus, for me at least, can you do that for me?"

Yugo faced her looking frustrated. "Ok I will!"

Flashback end

"I will for you Rin, Alright time to get going." He muttered confidently.

Meanwhile at the cell Yuya was in.

He struggled to get the door open but to no avail.

"Man, you can't keep me alone in here!" He shouted as he took out his deck and looked at it.

"Wait I'm not alone not as long I have my friends in my deck."

As he gazed at his deck he then got concerned. "(I just hope that Leonardo and katt will take it easy on Zuzu and Sora, I know they hate mostly Sora but I hope Zuzu can show them Sora is a friend not an enemy.)"

Back at the Highway.

"Alright I end my turn." Celina said.

"I'll finally begin." Yugo said getting the Former female Fusion warrior's attention. "This time I'll give it my very best and a promise I made to Rin-Rin, a promise I intend to keep which is to win."

"Too bad cause coming my next turn I'm taking you down." Celina answered turning her head away.

"Sure give me your all too!" Yugo declared with a grin. "This duel isn't even done not by a long shot if you don't believe me then I'll show you, its my turn!"

Yugo drew and looked at the card he got. "Time for me to go supersonic I summon Speedroid Terror-Top!"

Speedroid Terror-Top Level 3 Attack 1200

"There's more next I'm rolling out this, its an eye full looking at you, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice Level 1 Attack 100

"I won't getting too attached cause I'm tuning Red-Eyed Dice with Terror Top!"

3+1=4

"I Synchro Summon: Hi Speedroid Puzzle!"

Hi Speedroid Puzzle Level 4 Attack 1300

"Just like that Yugo is back in the game!" Melissa stated excitedly.

"So you were able to make a descent move but my monster is still the strongest out on the field." Celina stated. "Sorry but I'm not impressed."

"You're right not impressed not yet anyway." Yugo answered confidently.

"What do you mean?" Celina asked.

"Synchro summoming some super cool monster to make up for my lost start but I'm rep lining now and that's how I like to duel!" Yugo replied. "You know in the moment making it up as I go trusing in somewhat!"

"That's not a duel, you need to plan to win!" Celina exclaimed not getting what Yugo was implying.

"Plans are overrated but not this guy and I think you'll agree when Speedroid Puzzle's special ability when it battles a monster its attack points double!"

Speedroid Puzzle Attack 1300-2600

"Yugo is making his move if this attack connects then Celina will be defenseless." Melissa stated watching closely.

"Adjust course point Delta 5 to Gama 10." Roget ordere looking at the city's map on visual.

"Changning course point Delta 5 5o Gama 10!" The computer's electronic voice proclaimed.

Celina then heard alarms going off.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Changing course initated!" A electronic voice proclaimed

the bridge course point Delta 5 changed.

Celina noticed her runner was acting strange.

"Hey my Runner is zigging instead of zaggin!" She exclaimed.

Yugo gasped in shock. "Oh man, this going to be close!"

He switched to manual and slide his Runner to make the curve and driving to Gama 10 course.

"Oh man, that twist nearly twisted Yugo!" Crow exclaimed in shock.

"Shifting gears is one thing but shifting courses is dangerous!" Melissa exclaimed also shocked as well.

"This narrow path will lead Celina to an Action card that'll be rather useful." Roget said.

Roget was right and Celina saw the Action Card.

"An Action card." She said as snatched it. "I activate the Action Spell: Fake Escape so your attack is no good!"

Puzzle swiped with its one of its blades but Cat Dancer dodged it.

"Argh, well that stinks cause now Speedroid Puzzle's attack points go back to 1300." Yugo explained in frustration.

Speedroid Puzzle Attack 2600-1300

"Celina got lucky for sure cause there was Action Card and that course changed the out turn of this duel!" Melissa stated. "Yugo can't be happy."

"Oh I thought I totally had ya." Yugo moaned.

Celina glanced at Yuya's Synchro Counterpart. "You got some serious skills nice pick but there is no match for me and my monsters so I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

At the High Council Room.

"Ha, ha, ha, it looks like the Director is up to new tricks." White Taki said chuckling.

"Celina's victory is close at hand." Roget said stretching his right arm in the air. "The only thing for her to do is squeeze."

Back at Misty's apartment.

"Misty, I'm sorry about your brother." Shay said feeling sorry for the super model.

"Yeah, you too were angry when your sister Lulu was captured by Duel Academy but you got more angry finding out that Dennis helped capture her." Misty replied looking sad. "I too was upset when my brother Toby went missing for two months since then I always hoped Security or anyone would find him but so far nothing."

Shay knew Misty wasn't the only one angry about losing a brother.

"(Sibella was angry about when she along including me and my friends seeing Yuto's dragon being summoned by Yuya which got us the idea that he did something to him.)" He thought.

"Anyway I don't have much leads but I have one." Misty said.

"What is this lead you have on your brother?" Shay asked.

Misty's body began to cringe in anger. "I heard that the Black Rose was seen where my brother was last scene."

Shay's eyes widened remebering the Black Rose the same Synchro Summoner that faced his friend Raptor.

"Rumors has it that Toby was seen talking to her but she brushed him off then, some people saw him running by the Security Bureau a short time later there was an explosion next the Security Bureau." Misty added. "Toby near the Security Bureau anymore but the Black Rose was."

"So do you think this Black Rose is to blame?" Shay asked looking curious.

"I have no doubt but the Black Rose denied that she didn't lay a finger on him all she did was talk to him and that was it." Misty said her eyes twitching.

Shay was concerned about this. "(If the Black Rose didn't hurt Toby then who did?)"

"Can you, your Xyz friends or the Lancers do anything to find out anything about my brother Toby and the Black Rose?" Misty asked.

"How will I get the chance to inform you anything?" Shay asked.

"If you have comrades that are still in this world then you can have them meet me here incase they have any info on my brother whereabouts and see that Akiza is responsible for his disappearance." Misty replied.

Shay went silent but made his decision quickly.

"Well I have to go the underground but I have a feeling we'll get out of there like breaking out the facility." He said with a grin. "So I'll see what I, my friends, and the Lancers can do."

Misty smiled beautifully. "Thank you, you're very kind."

At the Highway.

Yugo and Celina then drived through the Palace.

"Hey, remember I said I'd beat you in my next turn?" Celina asked. "Well the next turn is now."

"Uh oh I don't like the sound of that." Yugo stated in worry. "Celina doesn't look like Rin, she's tough like her too maybe more."

"Here I go!" Celina proclaime drawing from her deck. "I first I summon Lunalight Black Sheep!"

Lunalight Black Sheep Level 2 Attack 100

"Next I play the Spell: Polymerization, I fuse Lunalight Black Sheep and Lunalight Cat Dancer, by combining the reflexes of fearless Feline and a cunning covertness of the beast I can create a new Lunar Legend!"

Her two Lunalight monsters began to fuse together.

"I Fusion Summon: now appear creature of the night and ready those sharp claws, Lunalight Panther Dancer is on the prowl!"

Lunalight Panther Dancer Level 8 Attack 2800

"I'm not done and neither is my Black Sheep whenever she's used as Fusion Material I can bring back from my graveyard to my hand." Celina explained as her Sheep returned from the graveyard and took into her hand. "Panther Dancer pounce, attack Speedroid Puzzle!"

Panther Dancer unleashed a dark orb.

"Uh oh it looks like Yugo could be taking a permanent cat nap." Melissa stated.

Yugo gritted his teeth. "I can de-claw this Puzzle's attack points double!"

Speedroid Puzzle Attack 1300-2600

"Smart play since Puzzle has more attack points Yugo won't take much damage." Melissa noted.

"Ha like I didn't see that coming Panther Dancer's special ability gets to attack twice!" Celina declared.

"Wait, wasn't that your Cat Dancer's ability too?" Yugo asked in shock.

"Right, looks like my monstesr like sinking their claws into your monsters then treating them like scratching post." Celian replied.

The dark orb fired by Panther Dancer struck Speedroid Puzzle destroying it.

Yugo: 1400

"Looks like Yugo's life points have sprung a leak." Melissa commented.

Speedroid Puzzle Attack 2600-1300

"Looks like your Puzzle's attack points sprung a leak as well." Celina remarked.

"Celina has the monster, the momentum, and the life points." Crow commented.

"Well this is it." Celina stated.

"No, I can't go out like this!" Yugo exclaimed in a panic.

"It looks like Yugo is panicking here!" Melissa exclaimed.

"(Come on, you got to win.)" Yugo said looking doubted. "But how?)"

He noticed something ahead.

"I got it!" He exclaimed driving ahead.

Celina looked ahead to see what he driving towards.

"Aah, an Action Card!"

"Adjust course Zumu Lema 2 to Delta Mike 1." Roget ordered.

Alarms sounded again.

"Course change intitated!" A computer's electronic announced.

"Seriously?" Yugo said looking shocked.

He then turned his Runner to slide and slowed down.

Crow was shocked slightly. "The duel course changed again, something is up."

Jack was watching this duel who also seemed suspicious as well.

"I'll be cause of that course change Yugo couldn't get that Action Card!" Melissa stated.

"Heh, heh, how unexpected." White Taki chuckled. "Roget's contand interfering is making this duel more entertained."

"Talk about bad luck I can't catch a break here its like someoneo has it out for or something." Yugo muttered to himself. "First Celina lucks out to an Action card and I luck out on one so much for me winning this for Rin I always thought I can win with captial W but I was wrong."

Yugo then shut his eyes with doubt.

"Makes me wonder whatever Rin saw in me."

As he remembered something.

"Make up your mind already!" Rin's voice said.

A flashback scene.

"Come on, you've been staring at your cards for almost an hour." Rin said putting her hands on her hips. "You don't have any moves left face it the duel is over so give up!"

"No way, that's not in the cards!" Yugo exclaimed with determination.

Rin sighed but smiled. "Yeah that's you and that's what I like about you."

Flashback ends.

"Of course that's what she saw in me." Yugo said opening his eyes with straight face.

"The course has changed but you losing hasn't!" Celina proclaimed. "Now Panther Dancer attack Speedroid Puzzle and shred the rest of Yugo's life points!"

"Its a long shot but I play the trap: Re-Dicylce, first I have to chose a Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck so I chose Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo explained as image of his Dragon appeared from his Extra Deck.

Yuya then felt something and heard a roar so he looked to see his Odd-Eyes glowing again.

"Next I summon a Dice Monster from my graveyard so on out Red-Eyed Dice!"

Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice Level 1 Attack 100

"Now I roll a die then Red-Eyed Dice's level becomes the number I roll so if I want to Synchro Summon Clear Wing Dragon so I must roll a three but if not all the monsters I have out won't be out for long."

"That is one risky move!" Celina exclaimed in shock.

"So it all comes down to this one die roll." Crow stated looking impressed.

"You said that you wanted me to give it my best, well I'm giving it my best and my all." Yugo said. "Here it goes, now go number 3!"

The dice rolled on the track and rolled a three.

"WHAT, NO WAY!" Celina exclaimed in shock.

Yes, my Red-Eyed Dice becomes Level 3!" Yugo proclaimed.

Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice Level 1-3

"NOW LEVEL 3 RED-EYED DICE TUNE WITH LEVEL 4 Hi-Speedroid Puzzle, BEAT YOUR WINGS TO SPREAD A WHIRLWIND OF DESTRUCTION!"

4+3=7

"I Synchro Summon: Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Absolutely amazing, in one roll die Yugo might be rolling to a victory!" Melissa stated amazingly.

"Incase you didn't notice Panther Dancer has more attack points so nothing much has changed." Celina said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Yugo asked with the same look. "You should know when to the expect the unexpected."

Yuya had his Odd-Eyes in his hand and it glowed even brighter.

Clear Wing Dragon let out a roar as Yugo turned around.

Yuya opened his eyes and realized he was on the highway.

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Celina.)" He thought looking confused.

"Time to end this!" Yugo proclaimed.

Celina drove ahead.

"HERE I GO SHOWTIME!" Yuya and Yugo both proclaimed in unison.

At the Common.

Zuzu looked at what she drew then she gazed at the two Xyz Warriors.

"Look you two, you guys went through alot since your home was attacked." She said with a straight face.

Sora was wondering what his friend was getting at.

"What are you saying?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Look Sora, they were mean but something is telling me they not." Zuzu stated.

"What?" Sora said looking shocked.

Leonardo and Katt were confused too.

Zuzu then turned her attention Shay's two comrades.

"Look you two I know you guys are being tough and rough but I have a feeling that's not true."

Sora was getting puzzled even more.

"Think about it when Yuya and I along with us from You Show thought you guys as merciless duelists but like I said that's not the case."

"What are you implying?" Leonardo asked looking more angered. "Yeah, what are you talking about?" Katt asked showing her cat fangs.

"You see after watching Shay's duel against Crow, at first their duel was getting too intense." Zuzu replied.

A flashback scene.

Shay duels against Crow and was getting brutal and intense.

"As usually Shay was being rough and mean to Crow at first, the kids Crow was looking after didn't like him even when I told them about your world being attacked." Zuzu explained.

linebreak

"That soon changed after Shay did something heroic..."

This got Sora, Leonardo, and Katt to gasp in surprise.

Flashback continues.

Tarren was caught by Shay and brought to his Common friends.

"I told him you two and Jenna were ok, I have feeling he was worried about you guys." Zuzu finished.

Flashback ends.

"Soon after I realized that Shay wasn't a bad as we thought, that's when I realized that maybe there still hope for duelists to smile again even ones that lost their smiles." Zuzu added with a serious look. "I..no we will bring back your smiles again!"

"Who is we?" Katt asked while gritting her teeth.

Sora realized who else Zuzu was talking about.

"Wait, We as in you and me?" He asked pointing at himself.

Leonardo and Katt were disgusted.

"Yes, I know you two see Sora as enemy that threaten you and your friends on that night he lost to Shay." Zuzu said with a straight face. "When Yuto went missing you guys were so sad and I know Sibella was too but Yuto trusted me cause I never would use Fusion Summon to hurt anyone."

Sora was astonished hearing this and his student looked at him.

"Sora, I know you were angry when Shay beat you badly but you were still a great duelist, a good teacher and good friend." Zuzu said smiling. "Don't let any duelists that defeat you get to your head, you're still a great Duelist."

Sora just stared off at her feeling touched by his student's words.

"(Yes, when I was lost badly to Shay I forgot what dueling was about which led me to a destructive defeat.)" He thought with guilt. "(I was so obessed about my lost that I chased Yuto out of the hospital so I can get back at Shay but that only put my friends in danger.)"

He then remembered when he duel Yuya again in the Standard Dimension.

"Yet after everything I did my friends didn't give up on me and I have feeling that the others didn't either.)" He thought.

He stared off at Shay's two comrades.

"Zuzu is right, I have admit you guys are strong too but I'm sorry that your friend Yuto is gone." He said sincerely.

"Saying sorry isn't going to make it better!" Katt shouted angrily showing her cat fangs.

"Right, its not just about Yuto, all our friends and family were carded by your allies from Fusion!" Leonardo added angrily.

Zuzu hung her head down looking doubtful.

"(They won't listen to us.)" She thought doubtfully. "(I knew it wouldn't be easy making them smile let alone convincing them Sora isn't a enemy anymore, that is if they can be smile again let alone trust Sora, my friends from Standard, or anyone else.)"

Sora noticed her looking doubtful.

"(No, I can't give up nor stop trying to get Leonardo and Katt smiling again.)" She thought looking suddenly determined. "Leonardo, Katt, I know you guys are still angry but I won't give up on remind you two what dueling is really about, if Lulu or Yuto were here I'm sure they do the same thing."

Leonardo and Katt's eyes were widen as image of Lulu and Yuto appeared in their heads who had a smile on their faces.

"LET'S CONTINUE THIS DUEL!" Zuzu proclaimed as she took a card from her hand.

End of Chapter with cliffhanger.


	37. A Plan, Promise, and Smiles Part 2

Chapter 37: A Plan, Promise, and Smiles Part 2

At the Underground.

Gong was doing somework with Chojiro.

"Man, this is hardwork." Chojiro grumbled. "We'll just have to go with it until then."

"Gong, knows this trash stinks well some of it." Gong stated carrying a trash bag.

Just then he heard the elevator coming down.

Jenna along with Moon Shadow arrived with the three kids.

Gong gasped in realization.

Flashback.

"Hey, Crow!" Franky called out waving. "You can do it!" Amanda cheered happily.

"Get Gong, show him who's boss!" Tarren added excitedly.

Flashback ends.

"Those are the same kids that were cheering for Crow during our duel." Gong said surprised but was confused too. "(What are they doing here with Jenna and Moon Shadow.)"

"You sneaky Ninja you double-crossed Zuzu and..." Franky began to say.

"Silence you rugrats!" Jenna ordered loudly.

The kids froze like soliders.

"Moon Shadow, go back up to check on the others." Jenna ordered. "I mean my friends, Zuzu, and that Fusion brat."

Moon Shadow nodde and vanished.

"How can you do to this to..." Amanda began to ask in tears.

"I said: SILENCE!" A prisoner common shouted.

Shinji heard this.

"The kids are here." He said looking surprised.

Shinji walked his way to the kids.

"What is going to happen to Zuzu and..." Tarren began to ask.

"Hey, you kids quit your yapping!" Lucas shouted. "You street brats are giving me a headache."

Gong was wondering what was going so he decided to walk over to them.

"Hey, Lucas let me handle those kids." He said.

Lucas looked at the Dojo duelist for second and grinned. "Alright then they're all yours."

"Jenna, its been awhile." Gong said despite not smiling.

"So you know her too?" Tarren asked.

Gong nodded his head.

"Yes, she's an Xyz Summoner and she worked at my Dojo School as the cook." He replied.

"Whoa, this girl can cook?" Franky asked in shock.

"Hey, what's wrong with girls cooking!" Amanda protested looking offended.

"That's enough kids." Gong said calmly. "Anyway, what are you three so upset about?"

The kids stopped their bickering and had tears forming in their eyes.

"We met up with Zuzu Boyle." Tarren answered. "Yes we also meant her teacher and friend." Amanda stated. "Then Moon Shadow found us and tried to get revenge on this friend." Tarren added.

Gong was thinking about the kids story.

"(Teacher and friend of Zuzu?)" Gong asked himself.

"Zuzu managed to stop them from fighting then suddenly..." Franky began to say.

Flashback.

"Now!" Moon Shadow ordered leaping backwards.

A blast of energy is fired by Jenna's duel disk gun from the shadows and released a strange gas putting them all including Zuzu and Sora to sleep.

Chojiro was eavesdropping and so was Shinji, Damon, and Tony.

"What's going on?" Chojiro asked himself.

"I'm just glad the kids are ok." Shinji said looking relieved. "Yeah, the kids don't look ok to me." Damon said noticing how upset the three kids are.

"They look very unhappy." Tony added putting his hand under his chin.

"Care to explain yourself?" Gong asked staring off at Jenna.

The Transfomer Xyz User stood silent with a cold stare.

"You need to answer Gong's question!" The Dojo man demanded with an impatient look.

Jenna didn't flinch or answer.

"Gong wants to know why the kids are so upset with you and Moon Shadow!" Gong yelled.

Jenna sighed. "Oh fine, two of my friends got some unfinished business with Zuzu's teacher."

"What are your friends planning to do to..." Gong began to ask his eyes beginning to twitch.

"Sorry the rest is a no need base." Jenna replied quickly. "Though I have one thing to say this: once Shay comes here we're leaving this place."

Chojiro, Gong, and Crow's Common friends including the kids gasped in shock.

"What do you mean?" Gong asked looking quite confused.

"We were wasting our time in this place." Jenna replied. "Shay is right we never should've came here we could've departed to Duel Academy!"

Gong was not quite following this.

"Shay isn't going to leave here!" Franky shouted.

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked with a cold stare.

"At first we thought Shay was a manic and quite frankly we thought you and those two friends of yours were jerks." Amanda answered. "However we misjudged him."

Gong, Chojioro, and Shinji's eyes were widen.

"See, at first Shay was being ruthless and rough especially against Dennis." Franky said. "He's being rough in his duel against Crow too."

Shinji, Damon, and Tony gasped in shock.

"Hey, you lady!" Shinji called out angrily.

"Did your friend hurt Crow?" Tony asked angrily. "If so then you're next!" Damon shouted.

"Bring it!" Jenna said taking out her duel disk.

"That's enough!" Chojiro shouted. "Please, let the kids continue with their story." Gong added firmly.

"However Shay's attitude change cause I fell off an overpass bridge and hanging onto Raikiri." Tarren explained.

Shinji, Damon, Tony, and Gong gasped in shock.

"Tarren was hanging onto Crow's monster." Chojiro said looking shocked. "That's dangerous."

"Yes, it was but Shay caught me and took me to the others on the overpass bridge." Tarren added.

Jenna was surprised.

"Also Zuzu told Shay that you and your two friends Katt and Leonardo were ok." Franky said. "Somehow she knew that maybe Shay was worried about you and the others that escaped from the penthouse."

Gong, Chojiro, and Crow's friends gasped.

"Anyway we were wrong about Shay." Tarren said calmly. "I mean if it weren't for him I would've been a pancake."

Gong astonished hearing that Shay saved Tarren but looked at Jenna.

"That won't change anything cause Leonardo and Katt will stop at nothing to take down Zuzu's teacher!" Jenna proclaimed in fury. "I'll see to it that everyone of the Fusion punks will pay for their actions so will my friends from Xyz, we'll take them out and destroy Duel Academy!"

Gong was unhappy about what he was hearing.

"(She really means that.)" He thought looking depressed closing his eyes.

"Remember Gong..." His father's voice said.

Gong opened his eyes.

"If you still think Jenna as a friend then do what every you can to make her smile just like Yuya would." Mr Strong said with straight face.

Gong grinned.

"Jenna Jetsam, I challenge you to a duel!" He proclaimed pointing using his left finger.

This caused everyone to gasp at the Dojo's duelist's request.

Lucas gasped too but began snicker then he ran off.

"Why do you want to duel me?" Jenna asked firmly.

"Gong sees that you and your friends from Xyz lost your way of dueling." Gong replied firmly. "In other words Duel Academy's invasion took your and your friends smiles away, but Gong wants to make people smile even duelists like you."

"Wait, why can't I duel here?" Sylvio asked approaching the Dojo student. "I want a piece of the action!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder which was Chojiro. "Let Gong, handle this."

"Why?" Sylvio grumbled. "He seems to know more about this girl and is his determined to help her." Chojiro replied gazing at Gong and Jenna.

"Ugh, whatever." Sylvio grumbled in disappointment while crossing his arms.

"Gong wants to prove to you that dueling is about having fun!" Gong added firmly with a straight face.

"Accept her challenge Jenna, after all seeing a one-on-one duel between a Synchro and Xyz Summoner should be entertaining." Lucas said with a grin throwing Gong's duel disk.

Gong got his Duel Disk then activated it so did Jenna.

"Gong will ya remind what dueling is about and make you smile again!" Gong stated with determination. "I'd like to see you try!" Jenne remarked coldly.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Gong: 4000

Jenna: 4000

"Gong will start off by summoning Superheavy Samurai Magnet!" Gong proclaimed.

Superheavy Samurai Magnet Level 4 Attack 900

"Magnet's specialy ability activates letting Gong summon another one!"

Superheavy Samurai Magnet Level 4 Attack 900

"Gong has created a Defense cause when two Samurai Magnets are on the field, none of your monsters can attack." Gong explained.

"Oh my, Gong has gotten a strong defense." Lucas said.

"Gong will end his turn now." Gong added.

"Its my move, I draw!" Jenna proclaimed drawing from her deck. "I summon Cheetah-bot in attack mode!"

Transformer Cheetah-bot Level 4 attack 1000

"When this monster is summoned I can add a Level 4 or Below Transformer Monster from my deck to my hand." Jenna explained as a monster was added to her hand. "I chose Transformer Wild-Bot when this card is add to my hand cause of an effect I can instanly summon it!"

Transformer Wild Spotted Bot Level 4 Attack 800

"Now I Overlay both my Level 4 Transformer Cheetah-Bot and Wild Spotted Bot to built the overlay Network!"

Her monsters disfigured into gray light energy and went to the Overlay Network.

"My robots will form a feline Transformer that'll pounce on its enemies and take risks to protect its friends , I Xyz Summon: Prepare to blast and pounce your opponent, Transformer Maximal Cheetor!"

Transformer Maximal Cheetor Rank 4 Attack 2000

"She Xyz summoned in one move!" Tony exclaimed in surprise. "She's quite skilled." Damon said looking impressed. "That monster is just a Cheetah." Shinji remarked.

Jenna's eyes twitched violently. "Oh, not before I say its activation code: Maximize!"

Cheetor transformed into its robot mode while letting out a cat growl.

Chojiro was surprised and so were the prisoners nearby.

"Whoa, did you guys see that?" Damon asked shockingly. "I did." Tony said in awe. "Amazing, a robot in disguise." Chojiro added very amazed. "Oh my, that was quite unexpected." Sylvio stated looking surprised.

"Also doing that costs me 500 life points." Jenna added.

Jenna: 3500

Gong grinned.

"(I remember seeing two her of Xyz Monsters and I was quite amazed.)" Gong thought. "(However we weren't dueling for fun but nothing with anger and hate.)"

Flashback end.

Sibella continued watching the duel between Yugo and Celina.

"I have admit Yugo is strong." She said despite not smiling. "I wish Yuto would've seen me duel against Hunter Pace."

She began to remember times she spent her life in Xyz.

Sibella remembered the day she was found as 2 old baby.

Young Yuto found her crying.

"Its ok, don't cry." He said gently smiling.

Linebreak.

"(I remember when I was found by Yuto he was kind and took me in.)" She thought gazing off the sky. "(I always happy until on that day when I was bullied.)"

Flashback continues.

"Lookie here, its young Sibella." A big muscle boy said with a smirk. "She's nothing but a little scared child." A pink tail girl said with a grin.

"I couldn't stand their mockery at me." Sibella said growling. "Then I did something I didn't know I could do..."

Sibella hissed revealing her vampire fangs.

"what the?" The muscle boy said with widen eyes. "What kind of girl are you?" The pink tail girl asked looking shocked.

Sibella hissed more vicious.

"She's a vampire!" The muscle boy exclaimed in fright. "She's a monster!" The Pink tail girl added horrified.

Flashback ends.

"(Since that day people avoid me but even so Yuto stood by me and then we met a doctor that created a serum that made me control my vampire nature.)" Sibella thought. "(I might not have those serums now but its ok cause as long as I'm still teenager for now I can control my vampire nature.)"

Back at the Commons.

"I play: Polymerization with I fuse Canon, Mozarta, and Aris to create a monster that'll sing sensational duet, I Fusion Summon: Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir Level 9 Attack 1900

Leonardo and Katt were not happy seeing the Fusion Monster.

"(I can tell they're not happy seeing my Fusion Monster but I'll prove to them that Fusion isn't as bad as they think.)" Zuzu thought determinedly. "I activate Prima's special ability she gains 300 extra attack points for each Melodious I used as Fusion Material."

Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir Attack 1900-2800

Back on the Highway.

"THIS HAS BEEN ON DINGER OF A DUEL!" Melissa announced. "Like when Yugo was about to grab an action card but the course changed at the last second but he came back by summoning his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to give him the advantage, question is: can he hold it?"

"Heh, heh, this is the best duel every!" Yugo said excitedly. "Don't you think so Rin?"

Celina glanced back at him. "My name isn't Rin."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Yugo said remembering he wasn't dueling his chilhood friend.

"Another thing, do you think that dumb dragon is going to help you?" Celina asked coldly. "The toughest monster is with me and she's going to pay you a visit, now Panther Dancer attack!"

"Don't think so, you may have a kitten on your side but I have luck I activate the trap: Dice Stadium of Fate, I roll a die if that number is a even number Clear Wing Dragon gets 1000 attack points but if its not odd number Clear Wing gets destroyed." Yugo explained.

"So you're relying on chance again to save you." Celina said seemignly amused. "Fine then go ahead."

"Let's roll!" Yugo proclaimed.

A dice rolled of the trap card and rolled a six.

"Its a 6, Yugo did, Clear Wing Dragon's attack points increase!" Melissa stated amazingly.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 2500-3500

"My chances of winning decreased." Celina said.

"This makes Yugo's Dragon the hitter of this duel so when it attacks Panther Dancer, Celina will take damage!" Melissa stated.

Crow was surprised and impressed.

"I was so sure this duel was over but Yugo made a comeback, what duel."

"(Yugo has got the upperhand now.)" Celina thought worriedly.

Roget was unpleasant by this.

"Yugo, you little pest when will you learn you won't walk away as the victor?" He asked. "Adjust course point X-R Tangla to Court-Core 6."

"COURSE CHANGED INTIATED, COURSE CHANGED INTIATED!" The computer proclaimed as the course began to changea again.

"The course is changing again!" Celina exclaimed in shock.

Yugo gasped.

"That'll leave Yugo into a street of defeat." Roget commented.

They slide and made their way to the new course.

Celina noticed something up ahead. "An Action Card!"

She managed to snatch it.

"That Celina has some scooping down paths!" Melissa commented.

"Boy everytime you get in a jam, the course seems to change and so does my advantage." Yugo commented.

Celina glanced at him.

"Hey, its cool, you had some lucky breaks." Yugo said generously.

"Get ready cause I play the Action Spell: Miracle which lets me take prevent Panther Dancer from being destroyed and the damage I take is cut in half." Celina explained.

Celina: 3650

"Well done, that brings back my Dragon's attack points to normal." Yugo explained.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 3500-2500

"You totally rock, Celina!" A man cheered excitedly holding a picture of Celina.

"This duel is like a game of hot potato, first Celina had the edge, then Yugo yanked it away but then Celina yanked back!" Melissa stated. "And I can't keep up."

"Next I place one card facedown and end my turn." Celina said setting a card facedown. "You said I had lucky brakes, you shared some too."

"That's true but yours are different." Yugo and Yuya said together.

"My luck is random, yours sound different like something is behind it."

Celina scoffed.

"I'm not making excuses I'm still going to win and win big!" Yugo and Yuya said drawing together. "Here it goes!"

They looked to see what they drew. "I summon Speedroid Pachingo-Kart!"

Speedroid Pachingo-Kart Level 4 Attack 1800

"Its going to drive you crazy cause Automatially destroys one of your monsters." Yugo explained.

"Are you sure cause Panther Dancer can't be destroyed by monster special abilities." Celina stated.

Yuya and Yugo grinned. "Sorry but my Clear Wing has a different opinion."

Celina got confused what he meant.

Clear Wing Dragon's wings began to shine brightly.

"When a monster on my opponents field activates its ability, Clear Wing Dragon negates it and destroys that monster." Yugo explained. "So aheading to the scape head is Pachingo, then Clear Wing gains its attack points."

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 2500-4300

"IT HAS 4300 ATTACK POINTS!" Celina exclaimed in shock.

"Yugo isn't playing around he's got an answer for everything she throws at him." Crow stated looking astonished.

"HERE I GO!" Yuya and Yugo proclaimed together. "CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON ATTACK!"

Cler Wing let out a roar preparing its attack.

"Adjust course point X-Ray Golf-course 21 to Provo 11." Roget ordered.

Celina gasped.

"You see." Yugo said with a grn.

"(Could Yugo be right?)" She asked herself.

"There you go my dear, you're set up." Roget said with a grin. "Take this path and you'll find a useful Action Card."

Celina didn't grab it which surprised Yugo.

Clear Wing Dragon unleashed its energy beam and destroyed Panther Dancer.

Celina: 2150

"What in tarnation, Celina didn't pick up the Action Card so she couldn't stop Yugo's attack!" Melissa stated looking confused.

"Unbelieveble, what is she thinking?" Roget asked looking troubled.

"I don't need luck to win, random, or otherwise!" Celina stated.

"Are you out of your mind?" Yugo and Yuya asked. "No one said you needed it but if its there take it, dueling is about ceasing the oppoturnity, that's why I picked it up!"

"Of course you did!" Celina remarked.

"Come on, it was too good to pass up!" Yugo and Yuya declared.

"Doesn't matter I'm still going to win with my skills and stratgies." Celina stated. "So good luck with that action card cause luck is what you need the most."

"You're right but only partly luck is one part of I believe in, that is to have fun!" Yugo and Yuya proclaimed.

"Oh my, what a war of words!" Melissa said astonished. "I have feeling it won't be compared to the war of monsters we're about to see dueling fans, who knows what other surprises will be in store for us next!"

Yuri was seen standing on the stadium's glass.

Meanwhile in the Tops.

Shay was walking through Misty's apartment mainroom.

"Hey, there." Kate said waving her hand despite not smiling. "How was your meeting with Misty?"

Shay was quiet but didn't turn his head to face the Receptionist. "Its was good and we have something in common."

Kate grinned. "I know about her brother and she thinks that the Black Rose is respondible for his disappearence."

"I'm not sure if she's responsible what happened to him but I will try anything I can to help Misty." Shay said glancing at Kate. "Though I have to go to the Underground but I will try to contact my friends."

Kate then had a faint smile "When this is over maybe you can take Misty on a date."

Shay jumped in surprise turning his attention to the receptionist. "Say what?"

"Though she might be too busy with her work but maybe having a life with you would be nice." Kate said with a faint smile. "Perhaps you both might make a cute couple."

Shay turned his head away hiding his red face.

"I don't what to say about that but I'll help her out." He said as he walked away.

He took out his duel disk.

"Sibella, Raptor, Leonardo, Katt, Jenna, anyone come in." He whispered.

Sibella was the one to reply.

"Shay, its you." She said looking relieved.

"Yes, I'm glad you're ok now listen I lost my duel but I feel fine." Shay said with a smile. "Anyway I have to go to the underground."

"I see, I'll meet up with you." Sibella said still looking relieved.

"Not yet see I have request for you and the others that are still up here." Shay said. "There is a Top Sider that has someone she lost."

"Wait, she... you mean you're helping a female Top Sider?" Sibella asked looking uneasy.

"I know the Top Siders maybe punks, this one is different, her name is Misty Tredwell, she has brother that went missing." Shay replied.

Sibella was shocked to hear this.

"She would know how you felt when Yuto went missing." Shay said quietly.

"Yes, I know Yuto was my family and he's gone maybe forever." Sibella answered sadly.

"Even so he would want us to keep fighting to rescue Lulu but anyway try to get contact with any of our friends from Xyz then look around for anything that might help to find out about Misty's young brother." Shay ordered.

Sibella wasn't too thrilled by this but she knew how it felt to lose a brother and Shay was so upset when Lulu was taking.

"I will help out, I try to contact any of our comrades." She answered. "Please careful."

"Thanks, you be careful too." Shay said with a faint smile. "Over and out."

Shay exited the apartment and met out with the two white men.

"(Its long shot but I will keep my word to Misty.)" He thought with determination. "(My friends and I will find any info on your brother Toby.)"

In Commons sirens were heard.

Coming were two Sector Security officers driving on their Duel Runners.

The Commons went quiet.

"Everyone we're looking for an escape girl!" One of them stated as he took out a pen showing Sibella's image. "This is one of the escapers, anyone of you saw her answer us now!"

The crowd stayed silent and hestiated to answer.

Sibella was confused that the Commons didn't answer that she was hiding behind the crowd.

"Answer us now!" One them ordered loudly. "We'll take you all to the facility if one doesn't answer!"

Sibella then stepped in.

"I'm right here!" She called out with glare on her face.

"Alright then come with us." One of them said.

"Look, just leave this Commons out of this." Sibella said.

Just then a sound was heard from the opposite street way.

"Hold it right there!" A voice rang out.

It was Hunter Pace driving on his Duel Runner.

"Touch her and you officers are going to regret it!" He spatted in fury pointing with his left finger.

Sibella was astonished by this but shook her head then took out her duel disk.

"If you're challenging us, that's a mistake!" The first Security stated.

The two didn't answer but activate their duel disks.

The two officers got off their Runner and activated their duel disks.

Security 1: 4000

Security 2: 4000

Sibella: 4000

Hunter Pace: 4000

"LET'S DUEL!" They proclaimed in unison.

Meanwhile at the Commons.

"Prima attack Demon Cat Lady!" Zuzu orderd.

Prima unleashed musical soundwaves the Demon Cat creature.

Katt didn't flinch.

Prima successfully destroyed Demon Cat Lady.

Katt: 2450

"Alright!" Zuzu proclaimed. "Good job, you destroyed her Xyz monster!" Sora stated proudly.

"I activate the second of effect of Demon Cat Lady!" Katt declared.

This caused Zuzu and Sora to gasp.

"Since Demon Cat Lady was destroyed its other Overlay Unit that was placed on Frightfur Leo is destroyed!" Katt explained.

Sora looked at his Frighfur Leo who was groaning in pain and then exploded.

"No, Leo!" He yelled.

"Not only that but the owner of the destroyed Monster loses life points equal to half its attack points." Katt added.

"Oh no!" Sora exclaimed as a dark energy shined on him.

Sora: 1300

"Yes, but Prima has ability of her own which allows her to attack twice!" Zuzu declared.

Prima let out soundwaves at Katt.

"I have a feeling that there's more." He muttered.

"I play one of my facedowns the trap: Damage Xyz Shield, when I have an Xyz Cat Monster in my graveyard and the damage I take from your attack is cut in half!"

Katt was shield by a light shield that the face of a cat.

Katt: 1050

Leonardo was shocked but looking quite astonished.

"There's more since I get to draw a card then place that card facedown." Katt added drawing a card from her deck. "Heh, I place this card facedown."

"That was good move." Zuzu praised. "Did you use that move against Lulu, actually did you two ever duel Lulu?"

Katt sighed. "Yes, I did she was quite the duelist, despite our rivalry we were still good friends."

"What kind relationship do you have with Yuto?" Zuzu asked curiously.

Katt's face went red. "Hmph, that doesn't concern you."

"I'm guessing he is the boy you love so dearly." She said with a silly grin.

Katt's face went more red as she hissed. "Hiss, not that its any of your business but he was my first friend."

Sora and Katt went quiet but were curious.

A flashback scene.

"I really admired him, so one day I sorta lied that I kidnapped Lulu, knowing he would come rescuing her, I lured him to my mansion." Katt explained.

Yuto was in front of Katt's mansion.

"I must get Lulu back!" He said with determination.

He walked inside as he noticed some two cute cats and three kittens gazing up at him.

Just then he heard footsteps walking down a stairway up ahead.

Katt was wearing black jeans, a black T-shirt, and on the front part of her shirt was a cat's face.

"Hello, Yuto." She said seductively winking at Yuto. "My name Katt, a student from Duel School, heh, heh."

"Uh, hello, anyway is Lulu here?" He asked slightly blushing. "If so then give her back!"

"Only if you defeat me in a duel." Katt said turning away. "If you don't win then I'll..."

She simulated her right hand into a caw paw. "Meow."

Yuto activated his duel disk so did Katt.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both proclaimed.

linebreak.

Sora laughed. "So you faked that you took Lulu, if so where was she?"

"Hold on, what was duel between you and Yuto like?" Zuzu asked seemingly interested.

Flashback continues.

Katt: 2700

Yuto: 2800

Yuto has Phantom Knight Boots and Cloak who were both Level 4 while Katt had Dark Ally Cat and White Ally Cat.

"Our duel was getting intense but..." Katt began to say.

"I don't know who you are but you're an amazing duelist." Yuto praised with a smile.

Katt astonished and blushed red, then smiled back. "Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet!"

A trap card revealed itself. "I activate a trap which lets me Cat Monster that's level 4 or below from my Deck, I chose Church Cat!"

Church Cat Level 3 Attack 500

"Now I use my traps additional effect which lets me increase Church Cat Level 3 to 4!"

Church Cat Level 3-4

"I overlay my three kittes to built the Overlay Network!" Katt proclaimed. "Now together these three little cats will call a feline, that'll pounce on its opponent!"

A cat creature emerged.

"I Xyz Summon: Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman!"

Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman Rank 4 Attack 1400

"I use one Overlay Unit to activate Cat Woman's ability which allows her to attack you directly!" Katt explained.

Yuto was swiped by the Cat Woman's long sharp claws.

Yuto: 1400

"This is great duel, you're awesome!" Yuto praised excitedly with a smile.

"You think so?" Katt asked blushing red with a smile.

"I tried to confess my feelings but he kept on dueling, and then..."

"I Overlay my Phantom Silent Boots and Cloak to built the Overlay Network!" Yuto proclaimed.

his two Phantom monsters disfigured into energy streams.

"Cloaking in shadows, relatedness in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons!"

A Dragon appeared with glowing eyes.

"I XYZ SUMMON: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 Attack 2500

"I activate its special ability, by using one overlay Unit it cuts one of your monsters attack points and that amount is added to Dark Rebellion Dragon's attack points." Yuto explained.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 2500-3200

Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman Attack 1400-700

"I use the last overlay unit to cut your cat's attack points in half and my dragon gains that amount again."

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 3200-3550

Twin Tailed Spotted Cat Woman Attack 700-350

"Now attack!" Yuto commanded.

Katt's Xyz Cat Monster was stabbed by Rebellion Dragon's tusks then destroyed and her life points were gone.

Katt was sent flying away.

Katt: 0

Yuto then approached the cat girl offering his hand.

"Is Lulu safe?" He asked kindly.

"She is..." Katt replied with a blush.

Yuto found Lulu playing with Katt's pet cats while some were kittens.

"Yuto was relieved that she was ok." Katt explained. "Though the next day, Shay gave her scolding cause he worried about her cause she was found by playing with my cats when he and Yuto were worried about her."

Flashback ends.

"That day Yuto was my first friend and I was happy, I became friends Shay and Lulu, I had more friends." Katt added firmly.

Leonardo remembered his duel against Lulu.

Lulu falls on her knees in defeat.

Lulu: 0

"Hey, that was great duel." Leonardo praised. "Even though I won, you showed skills I look foward to dueling you again."

He offered his hand with a smile.

Lulu looked up at him then smiled cutely. "Thank you, you're very kind."

Lulu took his hand but accidently lost her balance falling against Leonardo's chest.

They both looked at each other and pulled away quickly.

"Oh sorry about that." Leonardo said blushing red. "Its..ok." Lulu stammered blushing red.

Flashback ends.

"Dueling was fun, but that was then." Katt said frowning sadly. "Yes, Dueling is about surviving now." Leonardo added coldly.

"That's not true!" Zuzu exclaimed loudly. "You guys, dueling will always be fun, I will do anything to help you both remember that, so I draw!"

Zuzu's hand Cx2

"I activate Demon Cat Lady's other effect!" Katt declared.

Zuzu and Sora gasped. "Since Demon Cat Lady had one Overlay Unit when it was destroyed, that monster that destroyed her gets a Curse Counter."

Bloom Prima was covered in a dark aura and seeing a dark counter on her shoulder.

Zuzu smiled. "That was a clever move."

Katt had a faint smile.

"(Is Katt smiling?)" Sora asked himself looking astonished.

"My turn, I draw!" Leonardo proclaimed drawing from his deck. "I activate Lio's special ability once again I use its second Overlay unit to absorb half of a monster's attack points and I chose Prima!"

Beast Guardian Lio King of the Forest Attack 2500-3900

"Now attack!" Leonardo commanded.

Lio slashed Bloom Prima with its sharp claws.

Zuzu: 2200

"Since Prima has the Dark Counter it can't be destroyed in battle." Leonardo added. "However it can't attack, change its battle mode, or use its special ability."

Zuzu just smiled. "Yes, I know you're quite strong and very skilled no wonder you were able to hold against Yuya and Sora."

Leonardo was astonished by the comment.

"That goes for you too, Katt." Zuzu praised.

Katt was astonished too.

Leonardo felt a strange feeling in his chest. "(What's this, I feeling happy I haven't felt that since..")"

He remembered the kids back at Heartland City smiling and giggling.

"I remember I was happy seeing kids smile whenever I dueled especially against my friends." He said to himself.

Then he imaged two women and another girl that came to his mind.

"(I was taught my teacher and her daughter would challenge me to duel, I was very happy, I met new duelists and new rivals all of us became friends and I met another girl who was obessed with me but I accepted her friendship.)"

Leonardo began to grin.

"(He's grinning I think they're about to smile again soon.)" Zuzu thought with a happy face.

"I end my turn with a facedown." Leonardo said hiding a faint grin. "(This trap will come handy and its the same one I got from my teacher.)"

"I'm up then!" Sora delcared drawing from his deck. "(This is the card I used to help Zuzu defeat Sector Security if this pulls off we'll win.)"

Sora:

Cx3

"Hmm, First I activate the Spell: Sulture Rebirth, this will bring back the Fluffal Monster I sent using Imp Saw's ability, so come on back Fluffal Sheep!"

Fluffal Sheep Level 2 Defense 800

"Next I again activate the effect of my Continuous spell: Frightfur Factory, I will once again Fuse two monsters together, so Wool of Warrio, Chain of Destruction, when the two come together none are superior, I Fusion Summon: presenting the heavy weight champ of chains, Frightfur Sheep

Frightfur Shepp Level 6 Attack 2000

"I activate my Trap: 9 Lives of the Cat!" She declared. "By giving up 500 life points Battle Phase this turn is skipped!"

"No way!" Sora exclaimed in shock. "It was still his main phase so she was able to use her trap!" Zuzu added. "Cause when Sheep battles an opponent can't activate any spells or traps."

Katt: 550

"Oh so close." Sora said sighing but he wasn't frustrated. "I end my turn."

"That's not all!" Leonardo proclaimed with a grin.

This got Sora and Zuzu to gasp.

"I play the trap: Beast Impact by giving up 1000 life points." Leonardo began to explain.

Leonardo: 2000

" I can tribute Beast guardian Lio to destroy two monsters so say good-bye to Frightfur Sheep and Bear."

"Oh no!" Sora exclaimed in shock.

Frightfur Bear and Sheep were blasted by Leonardo's trap which unleashed a blast of energy that formed into Lio's destroying the two Frightfur monsters.

"There's more I can to add two Level 4 Beast Guardian monsters to my hand." Leonardo explained taking two cards from his deck.

"I can't believe two of my Frightfur monsters were both destroyed at once." Sora said hanging his head down.

Zuzu got worried.

"That was so cool!" Sora exclaimed in excitement.

Zuzu was left in awe though she was relieved.

"Somehow I knew this wasn't going to easy then again I'm expect no less from Xyz Summoners." Sora added kindly. "I have to admit you two are very skilled, I have also admit I was totally selfish I never should've chased after your friend Yuto."

Leonardo and Katt just stared with wide faces.

"I was so mean to him and I was totally selfish because of that my friends from Standard stuffed including other duelists." Sora added frowning. "I should've listen to Yuya, he tried to convince me to go back to the hospital and rest but I refused."

Zuzu looked at her friend with worry.

"I wouldn't listen to him and when Yuto was started to get impatient with me things got ugly, Yuya got angry and then he stepped in the duel and so did you both." Sora added. "I'm very sorry I should've listen Yuya and left Yuto alone."

"See, you guys Sora is a good duelist." Zuzu said calmly. "What do you say, can you forgive him and together, we'll defeat Duel Academy!"

Katt and Leonardo were quiet for a sec hanging their heads down as Zuzu waiting for one of them to respond.

The two Xyz Warriors revealed smiles on their faces.

Zuzu was astonished by this.

"I say: LET'S CONTINUE THIS DUEL, I DRAW MEOW!" Katt proclaimed with a cute smile drawing from her deck.

"Yes, Let's make this a fun duel!" Leonardo added with a grin.

"(Looks like we did.)" Zuzu thought with a smile.

At underground.

"I activate Maximal Cheetor's ability by using one Overlay Unit it directly attack my opponent by giving up 1000 attack points until my turn ends." Jenna explained.

Tranformer Maximal Cheetor Attack 2000-1000

The robot Cheetor blasted Gong with its gun blaster.

Gong: 3000

"That was quite the move." He praised with a grin. "I remember when we first dueled it wasn't for fun."

Jenna gasped slightly.

"I only wanted to get answers from Sora about our friend that was taking from us!" She yelled angrily.

"What is she talking about?" Damon asked. "Don't know." Shinji added.

"Our friends and family were wiped about by Duel Academy!" Jenna shouted in fury. "Our home was now in ruins because them."

Chojiro remembered something.

"(I remember Yuya was talking about this Duel Academy once when Riley refused to duel against Shinji including our trial with the High Council.)" He thought.

"Gong knows you're sad because of the Fusion Dimension." Gong stated calmly. "Gong also knows that dueling with anger and getting revenge on enemies isn't right."

"We'll see." Jenna said with a cold look. "Also my Cheetor has another effect whenever it deals damage using its ability I can destroy two monsters on my opponents side."

"Uh oh.' Gong said looking worried.

"Say good-bye two your Magnets!" Jenna declared.

Gong's two Samurai Magnet was blasted by Cheetor's blaster gun.

"Next you take 500 points of damage for each monster destroyed." Jenna added.

Gong was covered with in a yellow glow that made him groan in pain.

Gong: 2000

"I have to admit you're strong like you were when we first dueled." Gong commented with a grin and his right eye closed.

"Su-sure." Jenna stammered with a cold stare. "I end my turn with a facedown and Cheetor's attack points return to normal."

Tranformer Maximal Cheetor Attack 1000-2000

"Gong's turn, draw!" Gong declared drawing from his deck.

Back at the Commons.

Hunter Pace had his Skull Flame.

Hunter Pace: 2800

The first Security Officer had 3 Goyo Defenders

Security 1: 3000

The 2nd Security had one Goyo Defender and Goyo Chaser.

Security 2: 3000

Sibella had her Zombie Snake and one facedown.

Sibella: 2900

"Its my move!" Hunter Pace declared as he drew from his deck. "I Tribute Skull Flame to summon out Supersonic Flame Skull!"

Supersonic Flame Skull Level 8 Attack 3000

"Next I activate its specialy ability by removing three Burning Skulls from my graveyard from my opponent takes 300 points of damage for each one removed."

Security 1 was engulfed by a flame of fire.

Security 1: 2100

"I activate my Trap: Zombie's Breath, my opponent takes damage equal to my Zombie Snake attack points in exchange my undead snake can't attack on my next turn." Sibella explained.

The 2nd Security was hit by a venom gunk.

Security 2: 800

"Not bad twerp!" The 2nd Security commented with a smirk. "Don't let it get to your head cause you and your friend are still going down!"

Back at the Duel Palace.

"You made some good moves but not good enough!" Celina proclaimed. "I activate the trap: Lunalight Reincarnation Dance, with this I get to add two Lunalight Monsters from my deck to my hand, I add Lunalight Tiger and Wolf!"

"I see your going for a Pendulum Summon." Yugo stated in realization.

"Right, you shoulde plan to lose." Celina replied

"We'll see about that I end my turn with a facedown." Yugo stated. "Also Clear Wing Dragon's attack points return to normal since its ability is over."

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 4300-2500

"WHAT A ROUND THAT WAS!" Melissa stated amazingly. "This crowd can't seem to get enough, I've never seen a stadium with so much hotting and hollering, half of the city is cheering for Yugo while the other is for Celina but don't take my word for it just listen!"

"CELINA, YUGO, CELINA, YUGO, CELINA, YUGO, CELINA!" Some of the people chanted excitedly.

"They're actually rooting for us both, I can't believe it its so unreal.)" Celina thought astonishingly.

Yuri continued watching this holding a card which was glowing purple.

The crowd continued cheering with excitment.

Back at the Tops Central Park.

Raptor: 1000

Akiza had her Black Thorn Rose Dragon.

the First Security officer had three Goyo Defenders while the 2nd had Goyo Predator.

Security 1: 2800

Security 2: 2900

Akiza: 2300

Raptor: 2000

"I activate Inferno Rex's special ability by using one Overlay Unit its destroys all my opponents monster that isn't a fire Attribute!" Raptor stated.

"Oh no!" The 2nd Sector Security exclaimed in shock.

the three Goyo Defenders and Goyo Predator were destroyed.

"For every monster that was destroyed Inferno Rex gains 500 extra attack points until the end of my turn." Raptor declared.

Jurassic Inferno Rex Attack 2500-4000

"By giving up half of my life points so that my Rex can attack twice in a row!"

Raptor: 1000

"Now Jurassic Inferno Rex attack with Fiery Flame Burst!" He commanded.

The jurassic feiry Rex unleashed a burst of flame at the two Security officers.

Security 1: 0

Security 2: 0

Akiza was astonished. "That was some move."

She then walked over the Dinosaur Duelist with a faint smile.

"Um, thank you for saving me."

Raptor's face went red. "Uh, it was nothing."

Raptor then remembered the request. "If you're wondering why I came here your parents told me to find you."

Akiza's faint smile changed into angered face. "What, they do want with me?!"

"For starters they informed me of what happened between you and them but mostly with your father when you were young." Raptor stated. "Your father was feeling pretty bad about it and he along with your mother requested me to find you."

"If they're asking me to come home then forget!" Akiza shouted angrily.

"Look I didn't come here so you can shout at me!" Raptor snapped. "As far as I can know I'm here cause they begged, on top of that there's a threat coming to this dimension."

"What is this new threat that's coming?" Akiza asked still angry. "Duel Academy, incase you didn't see my friend Shay's duel against Dennis I have feeling he left this world to tell his Fusion allies that Zuzu and Celina are here." Raptor replied. "See Duel Academy is a duel school where people learn Fusion Summoning and are taught to be rutheless."

Akiza was quite shocked though she was still angry at her parents.

"Look, if your parents are good enough as duelists then they'll be endanger cause a group of duelists will be here soon known as Obelisk Force they'll come looking for Celina and Zuzu Boyle." Raptor added.

"Why do they want those two girls for?" Akiza asked.

"My friends and I don't know but it must be important to their leader." Raptor replied. "Look, you need to your parents and try to talk to them then I have to go meet up with my friends."

"Can you at least come with me?" Akiza asked as she hung her head down.

Raptor was puzzled at her request. "Why?"

Akiza's face turned into a serious look which Raptor's eyes wide a bit. "Alright then."

"Then get on." She said as walked over to her Duel Runner and put on her helmet then tosses another helmet.

Raptor hooped on behind Akiza and drove away.

Back at the Duel Palace.

"Listen the crowd, they want us to give them more!" Yugo stated excitedly. "Shall we?"

Celina was quiet but grinned. "You're on."

"(This is so great this is what dueling is all about.)" Yugo and Yuya thought excitedly.

"(This is weird all I cared about was winning but I'm now having a fun time.)" Celina thought. (Who would've thought it?)"

"Hey, there frontline!" Yugo called waving his arm. "Wait, this is weird, since when did I ever feel like entertaining the crowd!"

Back at the underground.

"Gong sets the Pendulum Scale with Superheavy Samurai Genereal Coral and General Jade to set the Pendulum Scale!"

His Pendulum Monsters appeared.

Jenna was astonished but she was familiar with this move.

"Gong is allowed to summon monsters through Level 2-7 all at the same time, Gong Pendulum Summons: Superheavy Samurai Trumpter!"

Superheavy Samurai Trumpter Level 2 Attack 300

"Next is Superheavy Samurai Flutist!"

Superheavy Samurai Level 4 Attack 500

"Finalyl Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense!"

Superheavy Samurai Prepped Level 3 Defense 2100

"Now I actiavte General Jade's Pendulum Ability which lets him increas Samurai Trumpeter's level 2 to 3." Gong explained.

Superheavy Samurai Trumpter Level 2-3

Shinji remembered this move. "(I think I know where this is going.)"

"Gong tunes Level 3 Trumpter with Prepped Defense and Flutist, bring it together guys!"

3+3+3=9

"Gong Synchro Summons: Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi!"

Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi Level 9 Defense 2500

"Oh my!" Lucas exclaimed clapping his hands. "(Not bad if those two are going help me with my working with Roget.)"

"What do you think of this move?" Gong asked with a grin. "Gong knows this duel just started but it must be fun so far."

Jenna stood silent with the cold look on her face.

"Oh my, sounds like someone is grumpy." Lucas said in mocking tone.

"Guess, she's still cranky." Tony commented with his arms crossed. "No, kidding." Damon grumbled.

"Also Beast Kyubi special ability activates its Defense points increase by 900 for every monster on your side." Gong explained.

Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi Defense 2500-3500

"Uh oh." Jenna said nervously.

"Now Gong attacks with Beast Kyubi!" Gong declared. "Remember Kyubi is only allowed to attack a monster with higher attack points."

Kyubi swung a feiry flame from its staff and burned Cheetor then it was destroyed.

Jenna covered herself by putting her arms in front of her face.

Jenna: 2000

"I activate a trap: Transformer Charge, by returning a Transformer Xyz Monster back to my extra Deck, I can draw two cards from my deck." Jenna explained as she drew two cards from her deck.

"Hmm, Gong ends his turn and since you have no monsters on your field Kyubi's attack point decreases by 900." Gong explained.

Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi Defense 3500-2500

"Gong wants to ask you something. " The Dojo man added.

"What is your question?" Jenna asked coldly.

"Is this what dueling should be?" Gong asked which made his former Xyz friend look at him closely. "Dueling isn't for conflicts or to hurt people, you must realize that or the fighting will never stop."

Jenna didn't respond instead just gave him a cold stare.

"Gong knows Jenna lost her smile cause of Duel Academy." Gong stated calmly. "In fact, you and your friends forget what dueling about cause of them."

"I had a feeling that was the case." Amanda said. "Yes, that's exactly what Zuzu said." Franky stated. "Yes, she said that Shay and his friends got like that cause of Duel Academy." Tarren said.

Chojiro observed this closely with his hand under chin. "(This reminds me of myself, I lost my smile when I lost to the Top Siders and that's when I cheated but thanks to Yuya I was able to remember what dueling was about.)"

"Gong wants to help Jenna smile again." Gong added. "Gong remembers your smile and when you cooked for me and others at the Dojo, you made them smile even Gong too."

Jenna was quiet

"We'll see." She said drawing from her deck.

End of chapter with cliffhanger.


	38. A Plan, Promise, and Smiles Part 3

Chapter 38: A Plan, Promise, and Smiles Part 3

At the Commons on a buidling's rooftop.

"I activate the second effect of 9 Lives of the Cat, I pay 500 life points so I can draw two more cards." Katt explained. "Now I can a level 4 or lower Monster from my hand!"

Zuzu and Sora got really curious about the move Katt was doing.

"I Summon the Tuner Monster: Twin Sword Cat Knight in attack mode!"

Sora and Zuzu gaspsed in surprise with widen eyed looks.

Leonardo wasn't surprised he was there when Moon Shadow gave his cat friend that two cards which were gifts from Dan Nicholas.

Twin Sword Cat Knight Level 3 Attack 500

"Next I activate its ability this knight kitty allows me to summon back a Level 4 monster from my graveyard!" Katt added excitedly. "I bring back Level 4 Fairy Cat the card I send to my graveyard just a second ago!"

Fairy Cat Level 4 Attack 1000

"Next I tune Twin Sword Cat Knight with Level 4 Fairy Cat!"

Her monsters began to tune with together.

"With my two kitties will call up a strong feline that'll bring make you jump from your seats in excitement!"

4+3=7

"I Synchro Summon: Silver Knight Cat Lady!"

A cat lady emerged wearing shiny silver knight armor that shined brightly when the sun reflected on the armor.

Silver Knight Cat Lady Level 7 Attack 2600

"WOW!" Zuzu exclaimed in amazement and smiling. "Not bad, I mean this is amazing!" Sora exclaimed in excitement.

Leonardo then smiled which Zuzu noticed.

"(I did...no...Sora and I did.)" She thought happily. "(I'm sure Yuto, Shay, and Lulu would happy to see his two friends smiling again.)"

"Next I activate Shining Knight Cat Lady's ability, when my opponent had a Fairy, Fiend, Dragon, or Magician Type on their field in that monster is automatically destroyed." Katt explained

"Aah!" Zuzu gasped.

"So good-bye to your Bloom Prima." Katt added waving her hand with a smile.

Shining Knight Cat Lady took out a sword which was shiny and unleashed a burst of light energy at Bloom Prima and destroyed it.

"Shining Knight Cat Lady attack Zuzu directly!" Katt commanded with a happy face.

Shining Knight Cat Lady took out another sword and charged at the female You Show Fusion Summoner.

Zuzu then leaped onto a few platforms and snatched an Action Card. "I play Evasion which lets me dodge your attack!"

Katt grinned. "Not bad but my Knight Cat has another effect whenever my attack fails I can draw another card from my deck."

She drew from her deck with a grin looking at what she drew. "I end my turn with facedown, your move Zuzu Boyle."

Zuzu smiled and prepared to draw from her deck. "First I play the Spell: 1st Movement Solo, when I have no monsters on my fiend I Special Summon one Level 4 or below Melodious Monster this turn from my hand or deck!"

A Melodious was tranferred from her deck. "I chose Soprano the Melodious Songstress!"

Soprano the Melodious Songstress Level 4 Attack 1400

"Thanks Soprano's special ability I can target a Melodious Monster from my Graveyard and add it to my hand!" Zuzu added. "There's more I can use Soprano the Melodious Songstress as Fusion Material with one I have in my hand!"

Katt and Leonardo weren't worried but they were smiling.

"So Soprano and Maestra together you'll both combine your powers to sing a sensational duet, I Fusion Summon: Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir Level 6 Attack 1000

"Now she'll attack Beast Guardian Lio!" Zuzu declared with excitment.

Sora smiled.

"Whenever she attacks a monster that was special summoned then Bloom Diva isn't destroyed and the damage I would've taken is dealt to you!" Zuzu added.

Leonardo's eyes wide

"Not only that but I activate the Quick-Spell: Pianissimo which reduces Bloom Diva's attack points to 100!"

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir Attack 1000-100

"So you'll be taking more damage!"

"Not so face I activate my trap!" Katt declared which made Zuzu gasp. "A Cat's Last Life: With this I can use this to tribute a monster on my side with Cat in its name to inflict damage to the combined attack points of Bloom Prima and Shining Knight Cat Lady!"

Zuzu gasped but smiled. "How clever."

"That's not all, I can draw another card, if then I get to chose give to a partner that's dueling besides me." Katt added drawing from her deck and looked at the card she drew.

She was astonished what she drew and smiled. "I will give this card to Leonardo and then he has to set it facedown."

The cat girl tossed her card to Leoando which he caught it and looked at it, then he set it in one of his trap and spell card zones.

Bloom Diva and Shining Knight Cat Lady struck each other and both were destroyed.

Zuzu: 0

Katt: 0

Katt was bending on her left knee while Zuzu was on her back.

Katt glanced at Leonardo. "The duel isn't over so give it your all."

"You too, Sora." Zuzu said with a smile.

Their friends smiled at their friends words.

"Its my move then!" Leonardo declared drawing from his deck. "First I summon Beast Guardian Golden Eagle in attack mode!"

Beast Guradian Golden Eagle Level 5 Attack 1800

"Whenever I no monsters on my field I can Special Summon it to the field!"

Sora was impressed yet curious.

"Next I Normal Summon Beast Guardian Light Hawk from my hand!"

Beast Guardian Light Hawk Level 4 Attack 1000

"Next I activate Hawk's ability by paying 500 life points..."

Leonardo: 1500

"I can increase its level to 5." He explained.

Beast Guardian Screech Hawk Level 4-5

"He's got two Level 5 Monsters!" Zuzu exclaimed realizing what's next.

"I overlay both Level 5 Beast Guardian Screech Hawk and Golden Eagle, with this two wing-Beasts, I can call forth a Wing creature with sharp talons and unbelievible powers, I Xyz Summon: Rank 5 Beast Guardian Thunder Eatos!"

Beast Guardian Thunder Eatos Rank 5 Attack 2500

"Whoa, that's some monster." Sora said looking amazed.

"Now Thunder Eatos attack with thunder jolt strike!" Leonardo commanded.

Sora looked up and then noticed an Action Card so he leaped to a platform and another.

"Not so fast I activate the Action Spell: Fake Escape which lets me stop your attack!"

Thunder Eatos was stopped in its tracks.

"I end my turn." Leonardo said confidently.

Sora noticed that Leonardo wasn't nervous or bummed out realizing he must be planning something.

"Well, I DRAW!" He proclaimed. "I activate the Spell: Frightfur Fusion by banishing three Frightfur Monsters in my graveyard I can create a new Frightfur monster!"

His Frightfur Bear, Leo, and Sheep began to fuse together.

"When the three combine together victory is attain, I Fusion Summon: Frightfur Chimera!"

Frightfur Chimera Level 8 Attack 2800

"Now Frightfur Chimera attack Thunder Eatos!" Sora commanded.

Chimera fired a missle at Thunder Eatos.

"I activate the facedown I got from Katt!" Leonardo proclaimed. "Its called: Xyz Energy, see whenever my Xyz monster is the target of an opponents monster with more attack points, it gains that monster's attack points!"

Beast Guardian Thunder Eatos Attack 2500-5300

"This isn't good." Sora muttered.

Thunder Eatos countered with its thunder jolt and destroyed Chimera.

Sora then bended on his left knee in defeat

Sora: 0

Leonardo and Katt were the victors.

Sora was silent as Zuzu looked at her friend wondering if he was ok about the lost.

"Uh, Sora." She began to say quietly.

Her teacher glanced his head at her with a smile. "That was a great duel, fun too, I had a great time."

"It was." Leonardo said with a grin offering his hand. "I guess we really misjudged you Sora, you are not so bad after all."

Sora was astonished but took the blue haired man's hand. "Yes, I'm sorry for the that trash I said about you and your friends, I can't wait for our next duel."

Zuzu was approached by Katt. "He's right, if Yuto, Shay and Lulu were here they would've loved our duel."

Zuzu nodded the cat girl's statement as they both shook hands all of them smiling.

At Roget's office.

"Looks like Shay's comrades along with Zuzu Boyle and Sora Perse are friends now." The Director stated looking unpleasant. "No matter, Security catch those four now!"

In the Underground.

Jenna had no monsters on her field while Gong has Superheavy Samuri Kyubi and his two Superheavy Samurai Pendulum Monsters.

"I'll make my move and I will show no mercy." Jenna proclaimed as she put her hand on her deck.

Gong stomped his left foot hard.

"Gong is quite shocked someone like you would say that!" He spatted in shock.

"Gong." Chojiro whispered. "Sounds like big browse is angry." Sylvio mused.

"Gong isn't angry but shocked, however Gong knows that Jenna is good." Gong answered with a grin on his face.

"I'm not that nice girl anymore." Jenna replied in denial. "My friends and I lost our smile forever."

Chojiro then stepped forward. "You're wrong!"

"Gong is right, everyone can smile even those who lost their smiles can smile again."

"Yeah, Gong remembers you lost yours when we met you." Gong grinned.

"Yes, but thanks to Yuya I was remind of that." Chojiro added grinning.

Gong turned his attention to the Dojo's former cook. "Gong knows your smile still exists within, you can deny all you want but Gong believes in you just like Yuya would!"

Jenna was astonished.

"I think he's getting through to her." Amanda exclaimed noticing the Transformer User's face. "I think you're right." Franky added observing the Xyz Transformer's face too.

"Please, Gong wants us to be friends again and Gong knows your smile still exists within!" Gong proclaimed loudly.

Jenna felt something in her chest as she hesitated to draw. "(What is this feeling, I feel funny inside but its feels not bad but good.)" She thought as her body shook then activated a spell from her hand.

"I play the Spell: Transformer Formation by giving up 1000 life points I can Special summon three level 4 for Monsters from my deck!" Jenna declared.

Jenna: 1000

"So come out Tranformer Ape-Bot!"

Tranformer Ape-Bot Level 4 Attack 1500

"Transformer Primal-bot let's deal some justice!"

Tranformer Primal-Bot Level 4 Attack 1400

"Jet to the air, Jet-Bot!"

Transformer Jet-Bot Level 4 Attack 1200

"That'll only increase Kyubi's Defense points again." Tony said.

Superheavy Samurai Beast Kybui Defense 3500-6200

"Now I overlay them all to built the Overlay Network!"

All of her three Transformers disfigured into three gray energy and went into the Overlay Network.

"With three of these Transformer come together, I call bring forth a Transformer that's fearless, has true honor, and loyalty, I Xyz Summon: Transformer Maximal Optimas Primal!"

Transformer Maximal Optimas Primal Rank 4 Attack 2500

"Its just ordinary gorilla!" Damon remarked.

"I activate its robot mode by saying: Maximize!" Jenna proclaimed with a smile and rising her arms up.

Optimas Primal let out a roar as it transformed into Robot mode.

"Doing it costs me 500 life points." Jenna added.

Jenna: 500

"Another robot in diguise!" Tony exclaimed in shock. "Amazing." Chojiro commented looking very impressed. "That was amazing." Sylvio said looking amazed. "This is so cool!" Amanda exclaimed in excitement. "Her monsters are cool!" Tarren said jumping up and down.

"That was quite impressive." Sylvio said looking impressed.

"Since I have only one monster on the field Kyubi's Defense points go down to 3500." Jenna declared.

Superheavy Samurai Beast Kybui Defense 6200-3500

"Gong's monster is still has a strong defense." Shinji stated.

"I activate Optimas Primal's special ability by using one Overlay Unit, it gains my opponents monster's attack or defense points which ever one is higher." Jenna explained.

"What?" Gong exclaimed in shock.

"No way!" Chojiro exclaimed in shock.

"Oh my." Lucas said.

Transformer Maximal Optimas Primal Attack 2500-6000

"6000!" Gong exclaimed in shock.. "No way!" Tony exclaimed in shock. "Double no way!" Damon added shockingly. "Gong is going to meet his defeat!" Sylvio proclaimed loudly.

"Hey, Gong!" Jenna called.

Gong looked at the Xyz Transformer duelist's face which showed she was smiling again.

"Wow, she's smiling!" Franky exclaimed in amazement.

"This is amazing!" Tarren cheered happily. "This going to be an even more amazing duel!" Amanda added cheerfully.

"Hmm, she's got a cute smile." Chojiro said with a grin. "(Looks like Gong has brought her smile back.)"

Gong smiled too. "Are we friends again?"

Jenna nodded with a smile. "We are and I plan to win this duel, so Optimas Primal attack Kyubi, also whenever Optimas attacks a monster in Defense mode the difference is directly dealt to you as damage!"

Optimas Primal fired two laser cannons from its arms and blasted Kyubi away.

Gong slowly smiled as the blast created a light destroying his life points.

Gong: 0

"We have a winner, and its Jenna Jetsam!" Lucas announced loudly.

The prisoners were astonished.

Chojiro jumped in the in excitment. "That was a great duel!"

"Ah, not too shabby." Sylvio commented with a grin and clapping his hands too.

Crow's three comrades didn't smile or clap instead they were walking away.

Amanda, Franky and Tarren were surprised.

"That duel was incredible!" Amanda cheered excitedly. "So intense!" Franky added jumping in the air. "Yeah!" Tarren proclaimed excitedly.

Gong approached Jenna offering his hand.

"That was a great duel, Gong had fun."

Jenna smiled back accepted him as friend again and taking his hand. "It sure was and thank you for reminding me of what dueling is about."

At the Duel Palace.

"Yugo, let's wow the crowd!" Celina proclaimed with a smile. "OH YEAH!" Yugo answered excitedly.

The crowd chanted excitedly.

Yugo and Celina then drove out of the palace.

"Let's see where the road takes them!" Melissa stated.

"Its my move and I'm going to make it count cause I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Lunalight Wolf and Scale 5 Lunalight Tiger!" Celina proclaimed.

Her monsters appeared in the Pendulum Zones.

"I'm now allowed to summon monsters through Level 2-4 all at the same time, first I Pendulum Summon the dazzling but dangerous Lunalight Black Sheep!"

Lunalight Black Sheep Level 2 Attack 100

"The sweetness and and strong Lunalight Butterfly!"

Lunalight Butterfly Level 3 Attack 1000

"In too legs of sheeps legs, Celina Pendulum Summoned two monsters all at the same time!" Melissa stated.

"I actiavte Lunalight Tiger's Pendulum Ability, I can summon back a Fusion Lunalight Monster from my graveyard!" Celina declared. "Dancing this way is: Lunalight Panther Dancer!"

Lunalight Panther Dancer Level 8 Attack 2800

"However Panther Dancer isn't allowed to attack this turn and when my turn ends she's destroyed." Celina added.

"Then why did you bring Panther Dancer back then?" Yugo asked confusingly.

"Watch and learn cause I activate Lunalight Wolf's Pendulum Ability it lets me summon a Fusion Monster by banishing the monsters I have on my field, so I fuse Panther Dancer, Black Sheep, and Purple Butterfly!"

Her monster stood next to each other closely.

"By combining the presion of a Panther, cunning and conventus stealthy beast, and fluttering fury of huntress, I can create a new Lunar legendary, I Fusion Summon: The Majestic, The MIGHTY, the Masterful, Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

Lunalight Leo Dancer Level 10 Attack 3500

"Whoa!" Yugo said amazed.

"Brace yourself, Leo Dancer take out Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Celina commanded.

"In that case...!" Yuya began to say as Yugo activated the Action Card. "The Action Spell: Rejuvenation!"

"That's the card I chose to ignore." Celina said in realization.

"This increases Clear Wing Dragon's attack point by 800 and it can't be destroyed this battle!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 2500-3300

"Funny thing I'm smiling if I would've snatched that card then I would be able save my Panther Dancer and my life points." Celina stated with a smile. "Why didn't you get the action card?" Yugo asked with a grin.

"Cause this duel is so much fun." Celina replied. "(Guess I didn't realize that dueling is fun.)"

Clear Wing Dragon and Leo Dancer hit each other sending out shockwaves.

"What a shock down, this tussle has more bite then a rumble of rattlesnakes!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Your Dragon is safe but your life points still take a hit." Celina stated.

Yugo: 1200

"Rejuvenation's effect is over so Clear Wing Dragon's attack points go back to normal."

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 3300-2500

"There's more badnews for you Leo Dancer's ability now activates which allows it to destroy your dragon." Celina explained.

"Say what?" Yugo asked in shock.

"That's right, clearly your Clear Wing Dragon is no match for Leo Dancer." Celina stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that.." Yuya stated with a grin as Yugo spoke. "I activate Clear Wing Dragon's ability once again it not only stop your Leo Dancer's ability but it also destroys your monster."

"Two can play it that game cause Leo Dancer is uneffected too and it'll use its ability negate your dragon's ability and destorys it!" Celina declared as her Leo absorbed the light fired from Clear Wing was sent back.

"Not quite cause I activate the Trap: Miracle Mirror!" Yugo declared.

Clear Wing was shining like a sparkling mirror blocking the purple electricity fired by Leo Dancer.

"Clear Wing can't be destroyed this turn!"

"Well my Leo Dancer gets to attack twice in a row which is bad news for you." Celina stated as her Leo slashed Clear Wing.

Yugo: 200

Yugo is down to 200 life points!" Melissa noted.

"He is finished." Roget commented coldly.

At the Commons streets.

"I activate my Quick-Spell from my hand!" Sibella declared. "Its known as Zombie's Attack, by giving up 1000 life points if there's two Zombie Monsters on the field like Supersonic Skull Flame and my Zombie Snake, they'll allowed to attack at the amount as monsters on the opponents field!"

Sibella: 1800

"Oh no!" The first Security screamed in shock. "Not good!" The 2nd officer added worriedly.

"Now Supersonic Skull Flame attack those Goyo Defenders!" Hunter pace commanded. "You too Zombie Snake destory Goyo Predator!" Sibella added in a command tone.

Their Zombie Monsters attacked the two security officers knocking them and their monsters.

Security 1: 0

Security 2: 0

The Commons cheered at the duel.

"Let's get out of here!" The first security yelled as he and his partner drove away on the Runners.

"Those punks won't be messing with us." Hunter Pace said doing a thumbs up pose.

At the Highway

"Yugo no matter what this duel goes, you're not the chump I thought you were." Celina commented kindly.

Yugo did a two finger pose. "Let me see what you got, I end my turn." She added.

"Hanging on a messily 200 life points, Yugo will be deep fried in no time flat, he's going to have to win this turn!" Melissa stated.

Roget had a knight pawn in his hand.

"Here I go its showtime!" Yuya and Yugo proclaimed together. "First off, I'm going to bring out the crowd to its knees by activating the ability of Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke from my graveyard by banishing it, I can Special summon a Tuner Monster from my graveyard!" Yugo explained. "So fans welcome Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice Level 1 Attack 100

"There's more I tune Red-Eyed Dice with Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to prave the way for an even mightier Dragon!"

His Clear Wing and Red Eyed Dice began to perform the Synchro Summon.

"Watch as the asscendants takes shape, watch as its forged by raw power!"

1+7=8

"I Synchro Summon: TAKE FLIGHT CRYSTAL WING SYNCHRO DRAGON!" Yugo and Yuya proclaimed.

Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon Level 8 Attack 3000

"Now attack!" Yugo commanded.

"Why are you attacking, my Leo has more attack points than your monster." Celina stated confusingly.

"Oh I'm well aware, now Crystal Wing, let's end this with some razzle dazzle." Yugo stated confidently.

Crystal Wing let out a roar.

"Watch and learn, its going to take center stage with Leo Dancer's attack points!" Yugo declared.

Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 3000-6500

"Seriously, 6500!" Celina exclaimed in shock.

"That's right, go Crystal Catalystic Strike!" Yugo commanded.

Crystal Wing Dragon sorrowed around and struck through Leo Dancer destroying it.

Celina: 0

"There you have it cowboys and girls, let's raise ourselves for a rip roaring for this here day duelist, Yugo!" Melissa stated.

Meanwhile at the High Council Room.

Declan and Riley along with the High Council elders were still surround by the Sector Security.

Declan made a move as it got Riley's attention.

Outside were fireworks and crowd cheered excitedly and loudly.

Yugo and Celina drove to the pit stop.

Celina got off her Runner and helmet. "Well, that was fun, I wish I knew what fun dueling was, thank you."

Yugo who stil was on his Runner and took off his helmet. "You're thanking me for beating you, ha, ha ha."

Celina suddenly noticed an image of Yuya. "Huh, what?" Yugo asked.

Celina shook her head and approached Yugo offering her hand.

"I wish you luck." She said kindly. "Oh thanks." Yugo replied taking her hand.

"Aw, these two are now friends now beside being rivals!" Melissa stated.

"Good luck in your next duel." Celina said kindly.

Yugo started to imagine her being Rin as he made a red face and tried to hug Celina but instead he got punched in the face.

"On second thought, forget what I just said." Melissa stated seeing what just happened.

"No you're not Rin, she never hit that hard." Yugo said startled.

"Just keep your paws off of me." Celina said kindly. "(Yuya, you always said that dueling is about having fun, I might be realizing what you mean.)"

She walked away. "(I just hope Shay's comrades can see that but wonder if they're ok.)"

Back in the cell that Yuya was in.

"Was I dueling?" He asked confusingly holding his Odd-Eyes.

Back at the Commons.

a door on the rooftop opened and out came three Security Officers.

"They found us!" Zuzu exclaimed.

"Not for long!" Leonardo proclaimed as he got out his Beast Guardian Lio and played it. "Go XYZ MERGE!"

Leonardo merged with his Xyz Beast Guardian.

Zuzu was surprised. "No way!"

Sora was familiar with that.

Leonardo knocked down the Security officers out cold.

"Let's go!" He ordered. "Zuzu hang onto my back!"

Zuzu was uneasy but did what he told her to do.

"What about Sora?" Katt asked looking a the Fusion Child.

"Don't worry I'll be ok, anyway you both take Zuzu to the underground while I try to rescue Yuya!" Sora said.

He leaped onto a nearby buidling, another and another.

"He's fast." Katt commented looking amazed.

"Yes, anyway let's go!" Leonardo declared as he leaped ahead with Zuzu on his back and Katt following.

"(I'm glad I got Leonardo and Katt to smile again and they trust Sora now.)" Zuzu thought happily. "(I just hope the Sibella and Raptor see that.)"

Back at the duel palace.

Yugo was holding his nose. "I'll miss Celina but I'm stoked for what's next!"

He felt something strange in his chest as he slowly turned around looking up at the stadium's wall.

"(Though I have a feeling what's coming next is going to happen sooner then later.)" He thought seeing Yuri.

Meanwhile on the Highway was a duelist driving on a Duel Runner with long light blonde hair coming out behind the duelist's helmet.

The duelist's eyes were slightly shown revealing dried tears and had anger inside them. "(I must find out what happened to my parents, and the answers I want are in New Domino City.)"

End of chapter.


	39. Against Odds and Uncovering the truth

Chapter 39: Against Odds and Uncovering the truth

At the Duel Palace.

Yugo sees Yuri who is standing on a wall mirror remembering how he abducted Rin.

"Its you, the snake that took Rin, I want her back!"

Yuri turned around and leaped away.

"Get back here you coward!" Yugo shouted as he got on his Runner and drove off.

"What the hay, where is Yugo speeding off to?" Melissa asked dumbfounded.

Roget slammed his fist on his control set.

"Celian was suppose to win this duel, everything was going according to plan, but its not you fools!" He protested his workers. "Celina's win was going to play instrumental into my plans to takeover this city, her losing ways must be dealt with accordingly, bring the girl to me!"

Yuri was on a truck on the highway. "I didn't expect to see that loser again."

He looked at his Dragon card which was blank. "Its like we were drawed together for some reason."

"You aren't getting away from me!" Yugo declared as he drove closer to the truck.

"Oh you mean like this?" Yuri asked jumping off the truck onto a boat.

Meanwhile in the cell Yuya was staying at who was still holding his card.

"Man, it felt like I was dueling Celina for real." He said looking stunned. "Maybe it was my imagination, perhaps being stuck in here is getting to my head causing me to go nuts."

He put his hand on hish head. "No, its not the first time when my mind and Yugo's got cross wired, if what I saw is true then Celina is heading to the underground!"

He remembered what Roget wants to get her. "Unless Roget gets to her first and that's even worse cause I have a bad feeling that he's planning something scary for her, which means she's in danger!"

At the Underground.

Jenna was talking with the kids.

"So, how well can you cook?" Tarren asked excitedly. "Please tell us!" Franky begged with sparkly eyes. "Pretty...please." Amanda added in a begging tone.

"Well I can cook well." Jenna replied smiling and giggling at the kids behavior.

Gong was doing work with Chojiro lifting up some trash bags.

"Gong has taking out too much trash." Gong stated taking two trash bags. "Yes, it doesn't smell like roses." Chojiro said making a disgusted look while holding one trash bag.

Just then the elevator opened and out came Shay.

"Its Shay!" Sylvio exclaimed.

Jenna heard this and ran off which made the kids confused.

Shay walked slowly until he was pounced by Jenna.

"Oh." He groaned falling to the ground with his Xyz Transformer User hugging him. "You're ok!" Jenna cried happily.

She noticed Shay was looking at her with cold look which she pulled away. "Oh sorry."

To her surprise she noticed him smiling at her. "Oh, you're smiling."

Shay chuckling slightly. "Yes, I am."

"What kept you, we figured you'd be here by now after your lost to Crow?" Sylvio asked crossing his arms.

"I was occupied." Shay replied firmly.

"Well, that clairfies it." Sylvio groaned not getting the point.

Shay sighed. "If you must know I was on my here but a Top Sider requested to meet with me."

The Lancers and even Crow's friends were shocked.

Lucas was listening from afar a pile of junk. "(Hmm, interesting a Top Sider wanted to meet him, but what for?)"

"What would a low-life Top Sider want with Shay?" Damon asked looking uneasy. "Beats me, though frankly I don't care." Tony grumbled with his arms crossed. "Yes, Top Siders are cruel." Shinji added with a cold look. "However I suppose it wouldn't hurt to find out why."

Shinji whispered to his two of his friends.

Lucas then approached the others.

"Attention, I'll give you all a breaktime." He announced. "So all of you have 15 minutes then its back to work!"

Shay went to a area with big boxes where he and the rest of the gang can talk while Crow's three friends Shinji, damon, and Tony listened behind a pile of broken wood.

"Who was this Top Sider that requested to meet you?" Gong asked looking curious. "Its quite strange that those kind of people would want to meet someone like Shay." Sylvio grumbled.

"Hey, watch daddy's boy!" Jenna spatted. "Who are you calling daddy's boy?" Sylvio yelled back with an anime vein on his head.

"BE QUIET!" Chojiro shouted stomping his foot the ground.

The two went silent.

"The Top Sider that wanted to meet me was a woman named Misty Tredwell." Shay answered.

The gang gasped in Crow's friends and the children.

"Uh, who is Misty Tredwell?" Sylvio asked dumbfounded. "Wait, I remember Lucas mentioned about her before." Gong stated. "Yes, he also mentioned she lost a brother and she thinks its the cause of the Black Rose." Chojiro added.

Shay gasped in realization.

Flashback scene.

"I have no doubt that Akiza Izinski did something to my brother, I want you find out anything about my brother and Akiza." Misty said with angered face.

Flashback ends.

"Oh yes, she sounds like a beautiful woman." Sylvio said blushing red with a goofy grin.

"Cool, but how did she know about you?" Franky asked.

"She mentioned that she saw my duel against Dennis Macfield." Shay replied.

"She saw your duel against him." Tarren said looking surprised.

"Correct, she told me that she knew how I felt when her brother went missing she was so upset." Shay replied. "She was right, to be honest I was really upset and angry when my sister taking from me and my friends."

"Yeah, we saw your duel against Dennis." Amanda said. "We were told by Zuzu that you and your friends lost everything."

"Yeah but we had no idea that your sister was taken." Tarren added looking sad.

"Yes, I did accept to help her however I couldn't do much but so I had to try contact my friends that escaped." Shay added.

"So who did you contact with?" Chojiro asked. "Only one I managed to contact was Sibella." Shay replied. "I gave her orders to contact anyone else that might still be up there."

Jenna scoffed. "(Why is he concerned about her when I'm here?)"

"Well, I'm sure your friends are doing fine." Amanda said kindly. "But..."

"Uhh, anyway Gong wants to know on how do you plan finding Misty's brother, he could be anywhere in the City." The Dojo man said interrupting the hat wearing child.

"Not sure, though I will keep my promise to her." Shay said with determined look.

Meanwhile in the Tops.

Raptor went back with Akiza to her parents house.

Raptor got off her runner and began walking when he noticed Akiza wasn't following him.

"Come on, if you want to face your parents then don't runaway." He said with serious face. "Like I said Duel Academy will be here soon they'll need your help."

Akiza gritted her teeth but got off her Runner.

Raptor was the first the door and knocked on it.

The door opened and Mr Izinski was there behind him was his wife.

"Oh Raptor." He said as he opened the door more.

Raptor moved aside seeing he brought Akiza with him.

Her parents were quiet but they didn't show any sign of fear.

"Look, I brought her here so you all can work things out." Raptor stated firmly.

Akiza was astonished.

"Akiza is still your daughter you know, and soon Duel Academy will be here." Raptor added. "When they do it won't be good, so you need to work together after all that's how my friends and I made this far to survive from their wrath."

Mr and Mrs Izinski were quiet and so was Akiza.

"Anyway, Akiza you must try to talk with your parents." Raptor said glancing at the Black Rose.

Akiza was silent but then a faint smile started to form.

"Also I thank you for saving me." Raptor said turning his head away. "Right now, I got things to do."

Akiza then approached the Dinosaus Duelist.

"Here's my number just incase." She said handing her a number to call her on her Duel Disk. "Anyway thanks for your help."

"Thank you young man." Mr Izinski said bowing his head. "Yes, we thank you for bringing our daughter to us." Mrs Izinski said gratefully.

Raptor was touched despite not smiling. "Sure."

He summoned Aerosaurus and flew away on its back.

"Uh, mom, dad, shall we talk inside?" Akiza asked.

Her parents nodded with a smiles on their faces while letting out tears of joy which made their daughter to let out tears too.

Akiza glanced to where the Dino Duelist flew off with his Xyz Dinosaur Monster with a smile. "Thank you, Raptor."

Moon Shadow approached them with Katt and Leonardo, Zuzu walking behind him.

"ZUZU!" Gong cried as he tried to hug her.

"Wham!" Zuzu whammed Gong on the head with her fan. "Ow." He groaned.

"Anyway its good to see you, Gong." Zuzu said smiling.

"You guys are ok." Shay said with a grin and his face with relief.

"Oh, you're smiling again." Katt said astonished with a cute smile. "Yes, you are, did something happen?" Leonardo asked with a grin.

Shay was surprised to see his two comrades smiling too. "(Amazing, my friends are smiling again, I wonder how they got their smiles back.)"

"Excuse me." Moon shadow said rising his hand. "I must keep return to the surface but I'll be back soon as I can."

Meawnwhile Hunter Pace was driving away with Sibella riding with him.

"So, what's a gal like you doing here?" He asked with a grin.

Sibella was quiet.

"Come on, don't be shy." Hunter said with chuckle.

Sibella sighed. "I was suppose to look around for any info on the Black Rose and a Top Sider's young brother."

Hunter Pace gasped. "(She talking about Akiza and Toby the young brother of the super model Misty Tredwell.)" He asked himself. "I know not much but maybe this info I can be a little help."

"So what is it?" Sibella asked.

"Akiza said she didn't lay a finger on Toby." Hunter replied. "Its true that he did meet her, I heard he's got a Psychic Powers but it wasn't much however I guess in a way he wanted to be her friend."

"So what happened?" Sibella asked seemingly interested.

"Well, she brushed him off harshly and that made Toby run off." Hunter Pace answered. "Soon Akiza felt kinda a bad for hurting his feelings so she went to find him."

"(Sounds like Akiza has issues maybe from those Psychic Powers cause I remember in the Friendship Cup, people called her a witch and not very nice names.)" Sibella thought.

Celina was being escorted the underground elevator by two guards.

"Next stop: the underground." One of them said.

"Thanks boys for escorting me to my new home." Celina remarked.

Just then a two Goyo Catapult appeared and knocked out the two guards.

Celina got her Duel Disk out of the one of the guard's chest pockets.

Just as she activated her duel disk a Sector Security officer sprayed her with gas making her drowsy that she fell to the floor. "When this..wears..off...you'll be sorry."

Three Sector Security had their duel disks activated

"We have her Director Roget." One of them reported. "Good, bring her to me." Roget replied.

"What..does..Roget..want..with..me?" She asked as one taller Security officer picked her up in his right arm.

Just as he and others turned around there stood Riley.

"You lost kid?" The short Security asked. "If so the toy store is on a different block." The other short yet taller than Officer added.

Riley activated his duel disk as he drew a card. "Let's duel."

"Intrusion Penalty 2000 life points!"

Riley: 2000

"I summon my: Film Magician!"

Film Magician Level 1 Attack 0

"What do you think you're doing?" The taller Security asked. "You're interving with police business." The big short Security stated. "Take that monster to the playground." The skinny officer joked.

"Its no use to save me so save yourself." Celina groaned.

"Film Magician can't be destroyed in battle and whenever a monster attacks it gains the same amount attack points." Riley explained slowly.

"This is serious." The big officer said looking surprised.

"I end my turn." Riley added.

"Take a backseat." The taller Officer said throwing Celina behind. "Kid go on and scatter back to the circus so you can ruin your teeth by eating a lot of cotten candy."

"You could get nightmares dueling us." The short big Security added.

"Ugh, just go Riley." Celina groaned.

"(Jack told me to be gritty so I have to be, that's how he was able get out of the slums, he had to be gritty to be a champion, so I have to gritty to save my friends.)" Riley thought. "I'm not going anywhere, neither is Celina but you three are."

"Time to learn some manners." Security 1 said drawing from his deck. "I Summon Jutte Lord to start things up!"

Jutte Lord Level 4 Attack 1600

"Its bringing backup, Jutte Fighter front and center."

Jutte Fighter Level 2 Attack 700

"Things will put you in lockdown, I tune Jutte Fighter with Jutte Lord, get ready for a monster that'll send you back to nursey school!"

2+4=6

"I Synchro Summon: Goyo Catapult!"

Goyo Catapult Level 6 Attack 800

"It brings bad new cause by sending a monster in my hand to the graveyard Catapult can blast 600 life points off of you." The 1st Security explained.

Capapult fired a cannon blast a Riley.

Riley: 1400

"I'm leaving you off with a slap on the wrist but I can't promise you that I won't be slamming cuffs on you." The 1st Security added. "Now its my next partner's turn."

"So you want to play a game of cops and robbers then, well you got it." The 2nd Security said drawing from his deck. "I'm retiring this monster from my hand to the graveyard so I can activate my Catapult's ability in order to deal you some justice."

The 2nd Catapult fired its cannon and blasted Riley.

Riley: 800

"Still want to play games kid, our next partner does." The 2nd Security added.

"More the same!" The 3rd Security declared drawing from his deck.

"Please...don't...don't...do...this." Celina begged.

"Save your pleasing, I send a monster in my hand to the graveyard so Catapult deal 600 points of damage." The 3rd Security explained.

Riley was knocked away by the Cannon blast.

This shocked Celina.

Riley: 200

"What's the matter kid, Catapult got your tongue?" The 1st Security asked in a mockery tone. "You said the three of us are going down." The 2nd security said. "Looks like the kid is going down, good thing he's on the ground." The 3rd security joked.

"I'm down..." Riley said getting back up. "But I'm not out, not even close!"

He looked at what card he drew. "You cops are in for the scare of your life cause I activate Nightmare Critical Loop, this card lets me tribute my Film Magician."

His Film Magician vanished.

"Ha, the dunce went and help us out." The 1st Security said.

"maybe he doens't know better." The 2nd security stated. "Of course he doesn't but he can't walk and chew on gum." The 3rd security remarked with a chuckle.

Riley looked at what he had. "(I'm won't let you down Declan.)"

A flashback scene.

Back at the High Council Room.

Declan was taking on the Security Officers.

"This got is insane." One of them said. "He thinks he can take on all of us."

"Riley, Director Roget is after Celina, you must find her at the entrance to the underground." Declan said. "I know you won't let me down."

Riley hestiated for a second. "I believe in you, now go." Declan ordered.

"Ok." His brother said running off.

"Hey, you!" one of the Security officer called but was stopped by Declan's D/D/D monster.

"The little one is no concern, however I'm a different story." Declan stated.

End of flashback.

"I'm going to summon: C/C Critical Eye!"

C/C Critical Eye Level 4 Attack 1400

"I won't let you guys take Celina but if you guys won't stop then I'll stop you three myself!" Riley proclaimed. "With my spell: Montage Fusion, it'll help me do that, which lets me take a picture of your monster."

His Spell took a picture of the 1st Security's Catapult.

"Now I fuse that snapshot with my C/C Critical Eye."

"You mean you're going to use my monster against us?" The 1st Security asked.

"Uh-huh, I really wished you'd listen to me and walked away."

His two monsters began to fuse together.

"I Fusion Summon: C/C/C Rock Sword of Battle!"

C/C/C Rock Sword Of Battle Level 6 Attack 2400

"When this monster attacks it gains all the attack points of every monster on your field." Riley added.

"That's got to be against the law." The 2nd Security protested.

C/C/C Rock Sword of Battle Attack 2400-4800

"4800 attack points!" The 1st Security exclaimed in shock. "Uh-huh, that's enough to take you out." Riley stated.

Rock Sword slashed the 1st Securit's Catapult and destroyed it.

Security 1: 0

"This kis is different, time to take off the kiddy gloves." The 2nd Security proclaimed. "I'm going make you sorry that you laid eyes on us!"

"You won't get that chance." Riley stated.

"You're not done?" The 2nd Security asked.

"For from done I'm getting warmed up, my spell: Nightmare Critical Loop allows me to tribute Rock Sword of Battle to bring back C/C Critical Eye from my graveyard!"

C/C Critical Eye Level 3 Attack 1400

"The nightmare doesn't stop there cause I activate the Spell: Critical Tuning, which lets me use Critical Eye in a way you never since." Riely explained.

"This kid doesn't know when to stop!" The 3rd Security exclaimed.

"I take another shot at your Catapult to Synchro Summon." Riley declared as his spell took a picture of the 2nd Security's Catapult.

"My Level 3 C/C Critical Eye tunes the copy of your Level 3 Goyo Catapult!"

3+3=6

"I Synchro Summon: C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle!"

C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle Level 6 Attack 2200

"What you Synchro Summon, talk about being a rock and hard place." The 2nd Security stated in shock. "Now Rock Blaster will blast away of your Catapult's attack points by 1000." Riley explained.

Goyo Catapult Attack 800-0

"Rock Blaster of Battle attack the security's Goyo Catapult!" Riley commanded.

His Rock blaster prepared to attack. "It gains attack points equal to the amount of your monsters level by 200."

"I don't what that adds up to but it probably adds up to trouble." The 2nd Security stated. "Yeah, 1800 attack points trouble for us." The 3rd Catapult added.

C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle Attack 2200-4000

the 2nd security's Catapult was destroyed by Rock Blaster's blast.

Security 2: 0

"that's two down and one to go." Riley said.

This made the 3rd Security nervous.

"Nightmare Critical Loop activates again by tributing Rock Blaster, I can bring back C/C Critical Eye back from the Graveyard."

C/C Critical Eye Level 3 Attack 1400

"I'll follow that up by activating the Spell: Critical Ovelay, so smile again for the picture Catapult."

His Spell took a snapshot of the last Catapult.

"Then C/C Critical Eyes' status becomes the same as the copied Catapult."

C/C Critical Eye Level 3-6 Attack 800

"I...didn't...know..that Riley could do like this." Celina said looking surprised.

"I Overlay both C/C Critical Eyes and the copied Goyo Catapult to built the Overlay Network!"

His two monsters disfigured into orange overlay Units.

"I Xyz Summon: C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle!"

C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle Rank 6 Attack 2500

"I activate its special ability by using one Overlay Unit gains half of the Defense points of both of our monsters added to its attack points." Riley explained.

"My Catapult has 2800 Defense points!" The 3rd Security exclaimed.

"My monster has 2000 defense points." Rilye added. "So it gains a total of 2400 attack points."

C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle Attack 2500-4900

"Which is enough to take out your Catapult and your life points." Riley stated. "Rock Armor of Battle crush Security and his Catapult!"

Rock Armor blasted out a energy beam and blasted Catapult.

Security 3: 0

"Riley beat them with ease, they didn't stand a chance." Celina said as he looked at Riley. "Thank you."

Meanwhile in the Commons.

Sibella was talking with Hunter Pace in a differen area.

"What happened next to Toby?" She asked.

"Her brother was heard screaming and then there was an explosion somewhere next the Security Beureu." Hunter replied. "Akiza said she ran as soon as she heard him and saw a big muscle man but no sign of Toby."

Sibella began to think. "(A big muscle man.)"

"Akiza said this figure's left eye glowed." Hunter Pace added.

Sibella gasped. "It must've been Sergey!"

"I think so too." Hunter Pace said agreeing with statement. "However even if it was him I'm sure Sergey will deny anything but I'm not sure why he would take out Toby."

"If so then how can I get any info on Toby from Sergey?" Sibella asked.

"If I have to guess then the person would be Roget, also Declan is up there still from what I heard from Dan." Hunter Pace said replied. "So you must ask Declan for help."

Sibella scoffed quietly. "(I wouldn't call that jerk after he sabotaged Shay's duel disk but I promised to help Shay finding info about Misty's younger brother Toby.)"

She then took out her Duel Disk.

Moon Shadow appeared.

"Like the catepiller that emerges as a butterfly, Riley too has wings to spread." He stated.

"What is going on there?" Roget asked through one of the security's helmets.

Moon Shadow picked it up. "Yes, she is safe with us now."

"Safe, wait who is this?" Roget asked.

"Your undoing." Moon Shadow replied.

Roget quickly pressed a button on his control set. "Assemble Security, what's going on, answer me!"

He noticed his Security's signal went off.

Declan appeared on screen. "You might want to think of new hiring cort, if you really wanted to arrest me then you should've sent more men."

In the High Council Room.

"I'm not sure Declan broke a sweat taking out these guys." Gael stated. "His skills are on another level it would be to have someone like him on our team." Gray added. "Yes, Declan is a worthy ally, one who we'll support and it would be foolish for us to turn away after that display." Azul agreed.

"Now let's rush into any descions." Bordeaux stated. "Correct Presider?'

"Yes, but the battle between Roget and Declan, I'm saying that Akaba has taking a decisive lead." White Taki replied.

Roget groaned angrily which Declan noticed

"Judging from your anger I figure that Riley was succussful and now Celina is safe." Declan stated. "I will never allow you to take her or Zuzu, anymore plans you want me to ruin?"

"Wait, so Zuzu is safe?" Roget asked. "I got word she and some kid were dueling against two of your Lancers!"

Declan was slightly shocked.

"Uh, Director the two Lancers Leonardo and Katt got away with Sora and Zuzu." A Security reported with two others next to him.

"What?" Roget asked. "Show me a footage!"

He saw an footage of Katt and Leonardo dueling against Sora and Zuzu.

Declan was shocked but to his surprise the four duelists were smiling. "Interesting, it seems that Leonardo and Katt are smiling with Zuzu and Sora."

"Argh, I'm warning you Declan, in New Domino City I am the law!" Roget yelled. "No matter what you do I'm make sure that I'll get what I want!"

He switched the footage and talked with his scientist.

"Have you fixed Sergey's Restricter yet? He asked.

"Yes, I vammed up the voltage so its 80% more effective this time so he should obey you all the time now." The brown haired scientist replied.

"Should, he'd better." Roget said looking very angry. "Send him down to the Council and bring me Declan."

"Yes, sir." The Scientist replied.

Roget sat down on his chair. "(Declan, you can't hide Celina or Zuzu from me, Sergey and Security will force that information out of you, one way or another but sending out the Security might make the citizens uncomfortable.)" He thought as he thought of an idea. "(I'm make sure they're distracted by teh Friendship Cup.)"

Declan then felt a ring on his Duel Disk.

"Hello." He answered.

"This is Sibella." The vampire girl replied.

"I see you're doing fine." Declan answered. "Is there something you want?"

"Look I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully." Sibella said firmly.

Back at Underground.

Katt was helping by picking up a pipe with Leonardo.

"This is heavy." The cat girl groaned. "Sort of."

"Come on, let's get going." Leonardo said.

Jenna was helping Gong and Chojiro carrying trash bags.

"This is quite foul." Jenna said holding her nose. "Yeah, but it'll ok once we find a way out." Gong added.

"Yes, we must be careful, if the guards get suspicious then we' re in for a punishment." Chojiro said in between and whispering into their ears.

Meanwhile in the Council Room.

Declan hung up his Duel Disk. "High Council, I have to know something about a Top Sider named Misty Tredwell."

"What is it you want to know?" Azul asked. "Is it true that the Black Rose is responsible for her brother's disappearence?" Declan asked.

"We're not really sure." Gray answered. "We heard her brother was last seen next to the Security Bearu then an explosion was heard there and her brother was gone but only Akiza was there." Gael stated.

"However she claims she only talked to him." Bordeaux added. "Correct, Presider?"

"Yes, but I believe Akiza is innocent." White Taki said with a nod. "A few days ago I watched this tape which has something that might prove helpful."

"You didn't tell us you had a tape that would prove Akiza's innoccent." Gray said looking stunned. "Does this tape show that Akiza is innocent?" Azul asked not convinced.

"Yes, we kept hidden from Roget for awhile but now we can give it to someone worth trusting." Bordeuax added glancing at the Council Leader. "Right, Presider?"

"Correct, this tape has the proof of Akiza's innocence." White Taki replied nodding his head.

"Can I have it?" Declan asked.

"Actually, I'll be giving it to him." White Taki answered.

"Who is him?" Declan asked looking puzzled.

"Me." A male voice said.

It was Dan Nicholas. "I'll give this to any Lancer that's not in the Underground.

"The only Lancer is Sibella and perhaps Raptor." Declan stated. "So find one of them, and have them show the video to Misty Tredwell."

Dan nodded his head and ran out.

At the Duel Palace.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a super surprise announcement for all you attendance in everyone in New Domino City!" Melissa announced excitedly.

The people that were leaving stopped and listen.

"Just sit tight in your seats, Director Roget has root tooting to our division schedule, that means the semifinals of the Friendship Cup starts right now!" Melissa announced.

"Ha, this is just fantastic." A male Top Sider adult said looking interesting. "Another duel for the day sounds watching." A female Top Sider added sharing the same expression.

"There's no way I'm missing this." A man said looking interested and his hand under his chin.

Sora was looking from afar the Security Bearu.

"(I promise that I'll get you out and if this where Security took you then this is where you are.)" He thought with a sucker in his mouth.

Yuya continued looking at his Odd-Eyes card.

"(Odd-Eyes after you glowed that's when I was in Yugo's mind seems like everytime you glow something crazy goes down and its not just us when Yuto and Yugo dueled with their dragons it felt somehow we were connected, its more than just our looks maybe somehow our dragons are connected too.)"

He heard his door ring and it opened.

"Get up." A Security ordered.

Crow was being escorted by Sam.

"Guess the big wigs want this duel to happen now, but what's the rush?" Crow asked.

"Don't ask me, that's above my pay grade." Sam replied.

"Well, do you know if Shay's escaped comrades are ok?" Crow asked.

"Sorry I don't know that either." Sam said glancing at the Blackwing Duelist.

"(Roget's plan is following into place, its falling into pieces and he blames me for all his trouble then he'll make sure I'm out of picture.)" Declan thought with his fingers on his glasses. "(Now White Take has a tape of Misty's brother's disappearance and gave it to Dan to give it to any Lancers that are still above, I wonder how the others are doing.)"

Outside teh Security Bearu.

"All Security assemble sir." An officer reported.

"Good stand by and wait for my orders." Roget stated.

In a van.

Sergey was sitting quiet and hsi left eye glowed red.

"(Declan, you think you got everything under control, well its time for me take high tail you off your high horse.)" Roget thought. "(When I do all my plans will slide into place."

He took a white pawn in his right hand. "That's check mate King of this dimension.)"

Meanwhile in the Elevator that does to the underground.

Riley was running in the hallway with Moon Shadow carrying Celina on his back.

Yugo was driving through the Commons streets.

"That punk, where'd he go?"

At the Duel Palace.

"Now ready for a duel that's ready to make history, here is the first round of the semifinals for the Friendship Cup, Crow Hogan vs Yuya Sasaki!" Melissa announced.

An image of Yuya and Crow appeared as fireworks exploded in the air.

Meanwhile the mysterious female Turbo Duelist on the mysterious Duel Runner was driving through the Common streets.

The woman stopped and began moving her head left and right. "(Hmm, not sign of any of the duelists from Xyz.)" She thought. "(I must find them or the Lancers, maybe they can help me find where my parents are.)"

She drove off through the streets.

End of Chapter.


	40. The Many Dimensions of Yuya

Chapter 40: The Many Dimensions of Yuya

At the Duel Palace

"YUYA, YUYA, YUYA, YUYA!" The crowd chanted excitedly.

"GO CROW, GO CROW, GO CROW!" Other people cheered excitedly.

Sora was gazing at the Security bureau.

"(Those helmet heads have Yuya in there somewhere.)" He thought.

"Its time for the tussle of the semifinal round, its going to be Crow Hogan VS Yuya Sasaki!" Melissa announced.

Sora turned around seeing image of Crow and Yuya which surprised him yet he was confused.

"(Yuya is dueling now, I thought he'd be handcuffs behind bars, something must be up.)"

At the Security Bureau.

Roget was putting a knight pawn on part of his chessboard.

"Checkmate is at hand, I'd be more assure of this duel if I've been able to implant Yuya's stricter but Declan's interference made me change my plan schedule, still I have ways of keeping Yuya under my control." Roget said with a malicious smile. "He doesn't realize it, those fools can never turn their eyes away from the Friendship Cup, so Yuya and Crow's duel will be the perfect distraction."

Meanwhile the Security was still outside High Council room and Sergey was in one of the vans sitting quietly.

"Everyone is preoccupied, my forcers will teach Declan and the High Council the toughest of levels, Yuya must keep dueling for this plan to work, so I'm not leaving nothing to chance." The Director added.

Yuya was in his room getting ready which was he was and took his helmet making his way to the track.

"(Roget tried to scare me, trick me, flatter me, dunk me, and everything he could to get me try to play along, too bad for him I got other plans.)" He thought.

At Roget's office.

"Yuya Sasaki and Crow Hogan have just saddled up, for what promises dynamite duel yet!" Melissa announced excitedly rising her left arm.

Yuya was at the starting line and Crow then drove next to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry." The Blackwing Duelist said.

Yuya was confused.

"I was convinced that you and the Lancers have teamed up with the Top Siders..." Crow began to say looking bad for his actions.

He remembered his duel against Shay.

"I was wrong, I realized that when I dueled against Shay and that you and them are fighting for the same thing, so from here on you can count on me as friend." He added.

Yuya nodded. "You can count on me."

"Ah, let's leave this mushy stuff out of the bag." Crow said stopping himself. "This is duel for kids in the city, you hear me, you'd better not hold back."

Yuya was quiet. "Wait, here me out, I wanted to battle you to show this people what dueling is truly about, how can we turn the strangers into friends but that is going to have to wait cause the whole trouble starts with Roget."

Crow gasped. "Him again, what is he doing?"

"Last I heard that Declan and the High Council are in lockdown by the Sector Security and Roget, even Riley has be captured." Yuya replied.

"Why would they do that?" Crow asked with a wide face.

Yuya turned to look at his opponent. "Roget wants to takeover New Domino City."

"Argh, if he takes over then there will be no freedom for the Commons." Crow said gritting his teeth. "We have to find a way to stop him."

"There might be a chance but its not going to be easy." Yuya said. "I will need your help."

"Ha, anything to stick into Roget." Crow said with a grin.

Meanwhile.

Raptor was flying around the Commons on Aerosaurus.

"I must not get any attention so I must use my nose to sniff out any scents." He said as he began sniffing.

Somewhere in Commons streets.

Yugo was driving around but came to street blockers.

"Ugh, a dead end." Yugo said. "That sneak gave me the slip."

In the streets of the Commons.

Riley was walking with Moon Shadow carrying Celina on his back.

"Once we reach the Underground, you'll be safe there." Moon Shadow said.

Riley noticed someone ahead.

It was Sibella.

"Its Sibella!" He exclaimed pointing.

The human vampire girl noticed the three.

Celina opened her eyes a bit. "Sibella...what...are...you..doing?"

"I'm going to meet someone." She answered with a cold stare.

"Sibella, if you're looking for Shay, he's in the underground." Moon Shadow stated.

"I know I just talked to him awhile ago." Sibella replied. "So he wanted me to do something for and I got someone to meet."

"What are you talking?" Moon Shadow asked.

"Shay was requested by a Top Sider to find any info on a missing brother." Sibella answered.

Moon Shadow gasped remembering what Shay said.

"Let me guess, was this Top Sider Misty Tredwell?" Moon Shadow asked. "I was just told by him that he met her and told him to find any info on her brother."

Sibella nodded her head. "Yes, I was ordered to find any info on Toby, Misty's little brother."

"Very well then I'll let you go meet this person." Moon Shadow said.

Sibella dashed away.

"Is safe for her to here?" Celian asked concernedly.

"She'll be fine." Moon Shadow answered. "Let's keep moving."

Dan Nicholas driving to the Commons on his Duel Runner.

"I must find any of Shay's comrades." He said looking around left and right of the buildings.

Meanwhile.

"The Sun has set and our duelists are ready to burn hassvolts!" Melissa stated. "Let's see what our duelists will play!"

Sora was running up a stairway on a side of a building.

"(I promised Zuzu I'd rescue Yuya, that's excatly what I'm going to do.)" Sora thought as he made to the rooftop as the helicopter Melissa was flying in approached by.

Sora chased after the copter. "(I just need get into the perfect position to help him out.)"

He leaped up grabbing onto the Copter's wheel.

"Now time for fire up the Action Field: CROSSOVER ACCELERATION!" Melissa proclaimed.

"Duel mode engaged, Auto Pilot Activated!"

The countdown started.

"On your marks...get set...GO!" Melissa proclaimed.

Yuya and Crow drove off.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both proclaimed in unison.

Yuya: 4000

Crow: 4000

"Who is going to start out first?" Melissa asked as the two drove out of the palace.

Crow made it out first.

"Crow is first!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Alright, here I go and here comes Blackwing Bora the Spear!" Crow proclaimed.

Blackwing Bora the Spear Level 4 Attack 1700

"I end my turn with facedown." Crow added setting a card. "(If Roget moved this duel from tomorrow to tonight, he defiantely for a reason which can't be good, We have a plan to put a wrench in the works.)"

"(In order for Roget to rule over this city, he has to keep the High Council in their chambers but if I can free them Roget will lose all his leverage and his scheme is foild.)" Yuya thought.

"(This highway leads to the Coucil hall of deminions so if we keep dueling Roget will have no idea what we're up to.)" Crow thought with a grin. "Hey we still entertain the crowd!"

"Sounds good to me!" Yuya replied excitedly.

"Yeah, do your thing and give the crowd a wake up call." Crow added rising his left arm.

"GREETINGS ONE AND ALL, HOPE YOU ALL ARE READY TO HAVE SOME FUN TONIGHT BECAUSED I REACHED INTO MY DECK TO PREPARE A DEVONAIRE DUEL DISPLAY JUST FOR YOU!" Yuya announced excitedly rising his arms. "To start I'll conjure up a beat to get us in the groove, Hippo Carnival will bring out my princing pack of derves."

He was activate his card when he stopped himself. "Wait, better yet, let me super size it, SUPER HIPPO CARNIVAL, Performapal Hip-Hippo!"

Performapal Hip-Hippo Level 3 Attack 800

"This Hippo is no solo act check out his dance troop, taking the stage is ten times the fun, FOLKS GIVE THEM A WARM WELCOME!"

4x Hippo Tokens Level 1 Attack 0

The Hippos began to dance.

"Better than in rehearsal, bet you didn't hear Hippos have so much pep in their step!" Yuya added excitedly.

His Hip=Hippo and the tokens continued dancing with a big smiles.

"ALL YOU KIDS AT HOME GET OFF THE COUCH AND JOIN IN!"

Meanwhile.

Sibella was dashing around looking around.

"Where is this person?" She asked impatiently.

"HEY!" A voice called out.

She turned to see Dan Nicholas.

"Oh its you." She said coldly.

"Nice to see you too, anyway I asked to give this to you and any of your friends from Xyz." Dan said handing her the videotape. "This will have Misty's brother disappearance and who was really responible."

Sibella was surprised and took the video tape.

"Thanks I guess, anyway where is this Misty woman live?" She asked.

Just then Raptor saw her.

"Hey!" He called out waving his arm.

"Raptor!" Sibella proclaimed.

The Dinosaur Duelist leaped off his Aerosaurus which disappeared.

Meanwhile on the Highway.

"Folks I don't know what Yuya is up to but the crowd is soaking it up like a sponge in a water tank!" Melissa stated excitedly.

"I won't let Yuya's Hippos steal the spotlight, I activate the trap: Blackwing Festival, Yuya has a plan on his team but this trap lets me summon three songbirds." Crow declared. "Swing to the field my Blackwing Tokens!"

3x Blackwing Tokens Level 1 Defense 0

"STRIKE UP THE MUSIC MY FEATHERED FRIENDS!" Crow declared rising his right arm.

The three Blackwing Tokens began honking their mouth like horns and music symbols blow out while the Hippos continued dancing.

"Wait a darn minute, you both are suppose to be dueling not harmonizing, that's enough of your buffoonery, you two are making a mockery of the Friendship Cup and I won't stand for it." Meliss protested annoyingly. "THIS HERE IS A SERIOUS TOURNAMENT AND I EXPECT YOU TO ACT ACCORDINGLY!"

"Oh we are serious as you are about to find out!" Crow answered as he eyed as the Dueltainer. "(Yuya get ready to make your move.)"

"(We're closing in the hall of Deminions.)" Yuya thought with a grin as he drove closer to the part where he can jump off.

"(There it is, our Runners can jump off since they're on Auto Pilot but nothing can stop a duelist from jumping off.)" Crow thought. "This is it, its now or never save the Council to save our future!"

At Roget's office.

"I thought he would try something like this." He grinned pressing something on his screen.

The device in Yuya's helmet shocked him. "AAAH!"

He was clutching his head with his hands but the shock went away.

"That pain came out of nowhere." He said.

"Actually that pain came from inside your helmet I installing a chip inside there to give you a jolt to your brain whenever I deam it neccesary." Roget said. "So if you ink ling to something disagreeble a slight tap on my console will keep you in line originally I plan to implant a Sebo Restricter inside your brain but this works just as well."

He then put his right hand on the console. "Let's see how you react when I increase the charge, it should get rid of all desires to leap off your Runner to rescue the High Council."

The activated again shocking Yuya again. "AAAAAHHHH!"

He clutching his head again.

"Hey, Yuya jump off before its too late!" Crow called out.

Yuya was in so much pain that he missed his chance.

"You missed your chance, I thought you were going to stop Roget, unless this was all a lie." Crow said starting to get angry.

Yuya continued clutching his head.

"That was only a 50% power, I wonder what will happen at maxium strength." Roget said standing up. "Now our research theories that your higher consciousness will stop functioning and revert to your private self so let's put that theory to the test."

Roget once again increased the charge.

"AAAAAHHH!" Yuya screamed in agony and his eyes glowed red opening a vision of a city being destroyed.

On the boat Yuri was he felt a pain in his chest and so did Yugo.

"That was weird." He said as he noticed his Clear Wing Dragon was glowing.

Celina and Moon Shadow heard a sound which was coming from her bracelet.

In the underground Labor Facility.

"I know Moon Shadow and the others told us to lay low for awhile but this is alot lower than I thought." Franky muttered.

"It could be a lot worse, the morning shift had to sort through and seperate moldly socks from the sweaty socks and scrub them with a used toothbrush." Tarren added. "We just have to bare with it until Sora finds Yuya." Amanda stated. "Then we can leave this dump, right Zuzu?"

She noticed Zuzu was looking at her bracelet which was glowing too.

"Wow, how do you make it flash like that?" Tarren asked.

"I'm not doing it." Zuzu replied putting her left hand on his right hand. "This only happens whenever something is up with Yuya."

"AAAAAAAH!" Yuya, Yuri, and Yugo screamed in pain with glowing eyes.

"Yuya, you tried to trick me!" Crow yelled.

"This card is no trick I activate the Spell: Castastrophe Draw which lets me get rid of my five usless Hippos!" Yuya declared coldly. "Then I'm allowed to draw to cards from my deck!"

Yuri and Yugo mirrored Yuya's actions by drawing random cards.

"Next I use my Scale 3 Xiangke Magician and Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

His Pendulum Magicians appeared in the Pendulum Zones.

"I can summon monsters through Level 4-7 all at the same time!" Yuya declared. "SWING FAR PENDULUM!" Yuri chanted. "CRAVE THE ARC OF VICTORY!" Yugo finished.

"MY MONSTERS ARE READY..." Yugo, Yuri, and Yuya chanted. "TO SWING INTO ACTION!"

His monster appeared.

"TURN UP THE HEAT ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"XiangSheng's ability activates, she changes a monster's level as the same as another Monster's level." Yuya explained. "I'm changing the Level of your Bora the Spear to level 7 as my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Blackwing Bora the Spear Level 3-7

"Why are you doing that?" Crow asked.

"Just watch!" Yuya declared. "GET SET ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON!" Yuri chanted. "TAKE OUT BORA THE SPEAR!" Yugo commanded.

Odd-Eyes charged.

"Seriously?!" Crow asked in shock and then glared. "Our friendship is over."

"SHOW NO MERCY, MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE NO FEATHER UNCINGED, SPIRAL FLAME STRIKE!" Yuya declared in fury.

Odd-Eyes blasts a plume of crimson flame at Bora engulfing the Blackwing as it groan in pain.

"That's not all..." Yuya began to explain. "Odd-Eyes ability now activates!" Yuri declared. "Whenever it battles a monster that's level 5 or higher..." Yugo added.

"The damage you take is doubled!" Yuya finished.

An orange fire was added to the crimson flame destroying Bora.

Crow: 2400

"That was one wapper of an attack, Yuya threw me for a loop when he rised Crow's mosnter's level but it was able for his Odd-Eyes to deal more damage!" Melissa stated. "You know folks, Yuya was actually fighting this duel with the gravity it needs from the start, I was belly aching for no reason, sorry buck-o-roo."

"I end my turn so you're up!" Yuya declared.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, this is outstanding, Yuya is so focused on defeating his opponent that he's completely forgotten about the High Council or his friends." Roget said with a laugh.

"I really believed we were working together, I thought you wanted to stop Roget but you know what you're even worse than him, you betrayed me!" Crow shouted drawing from his deck. "You made me even more determined to crush you, that's why I'm summoning Blackwing Calima the Haze!"

Blackwing Calima the Haze Level 4 Attack 600

"Now that I have a Blackwing on the field I can wip out another monster, namingly Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind!"

Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind Level 3 Attack 1300

"Now Gale the Whirlwind tunes with Calima the Haze to form a new Blackwing!"

His Blackwings began to tune together.

"You shouldn't have tried to double cross me Yuya!"

4+3=7

"I SYNCHRO SUMMON: spread your wings, Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower Level 7 Attack 2600

"Bring down the pain, for every Blackwing on the field, I can destroy one of your monsters and make you pay big time for your treachery!" Crow declared.

Raikiri swung its sword three times with a light and destroyed Odd-Eyes, Xiangke Magician, and Xiangsheng Magician."

"Since your out of monsters I can strike you directly!" Crow added in fury.

Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri gritted their teeth in pain.

Yuya: 1400

"Now they both mean business, Crow went on Yuya like a wildcat!" Melissa stated. "Looks like we got a real card thumper!"

"You messed with the wrong duelist!" Crow shouted angrily as he set two cards down. "Now you'll have to deal with conquences!"

Meanwhile

Sibella was riding with Dan while Raptor rode back on his Aerosaurus through the City of New Domino City.

"So, this tape will that Akiza isn't responible?" Raptor asked.

"Who knows, we'll have to see with her when we bring it to her." Sibella answered.

"We're almost there!" Dan declared pointing apartment ahead.

Back on the Highway.

Yuya was growling in rage, the darkness inside him exuding now was covering his Duel Runner too.

Celina continued looking at her bracelet with Moon Shadow and Riley.

In the underground.

"Do you think Yuya is trouble?" Tarren asked looking concerned.

"I hope not." Zuzu replied hopefully.

Sora noticed this while hanging onto the helicopter's wheel.

"(Yuya is acting weird.)" He thought noticing his friend's behavior.

"My turn!" Yuya declared. "My turn!" Yuri added. "My turn!" Yuto declared too. "My turn!" Yugo declared. "I DRAW!" The fourcounterparts declared together.

Sora gasped and remembered something.

"I XYZ SUMMON!" Yuto declared.

Flashback ends.

"Yuya is dueling like what Yuto did." Sora said realization.

"Your comeback is a joke, I play: Amazing Pendulum, when I don't have any Pendulum Cards on my Pendulum Zone I can get two from my Extra Deck." Yuya explained taking two Pendulum Cards into his hand. "Now Xiangke Magician and Xiangsheng Magician are back to set the Pendulum Scale and prove your no match for me!"

His Xiangske and Xiangsheng Magician appeared in the Pendulum Zones.

"I can once again summon monsters through Level 4-7 all at the same time, I PENDULUM SUMMON!" Yuya declared in fury.

"Return to the front line to fight, Odd-EYes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuri chanted.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"Dial up his destruction, Performapal Longphone Bull!" Yugo added.

Performapal Longphone Bull Level 4 Attack 1600

"Longphone Bull's ability can add a Performapal Monster to my hand with 1000 or less attack points from my deck." Yuya explained. "I summon out Performapal Skater Skeeter, bring your sting Skater Skimmer!"

Performapal Skater Skimmer Level 4 Attack 500

"I overlay my two Performapals!" Yuri declared. "TO CREATE THE OVERLAY NETWORK!" Yugo added.

Both Performapals turned into Overlay Units.

"Cloaked in shadows!" Yuya declared.

"Relatness in its objective!" Yuto added. "I call upon the most dangerous of dragons!"

"I XYZ SUMMON!" Yugo, Yuri, Yuya, and Yuto declared in fury. "DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 Attack 2500

"That's Yuto's Dragon, Yuya maybe on that Runner but I think someone else is in the drivers seat." Sora said.

Images of Yuya's counterparts appeared next to him with glowing eyes.

End of chapter.


	41. Wake Up Call, Finding the Truth

Chapter 41: Wake Up Call, Finding the Truth

Yuya was now in his berserk mode due to the chip attached to his Turbo helmet. "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's special ability!"

an image of Yuto appeared. "By using one overlay Unit..." Yugo's face showed. "Its cuts one of your monster's attack points in half and that amount is added to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack points!"

Yuri's face appeared. "1000 volts of unbridled energy is coming your way to shock you into submission!"

The Rebellion Dragon unleashed a volt of electric energy. "Your demise will soon be at hand!" Yuto and Yuya proclaimed with glowing eyes.

Raikiri was covered in a electric static.

"Raikiri is getting electrified!" Melissa exclaimed. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon has pumped up its attack points where Crow's goose is going to be cook!"

Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower Attack 2600-1300

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 2500-3800

The Top Siders cheered some were standing clapping their hands in appaluse while the Commons were getting angry.

"That Commons duelist is completely outclassed!" A mustache Top Sider man commented putting his hand with a cup in the air. "I do hope that Yuya finishes him off quickly so I can pick my poodle up at the groomer shop." A female Top Sider said clapping her hands.

"If Crow loses then the Top Siders won't ever respect us!" A orange haired male Common stated clenching his left hand.

"You said the Top Siders will keep treating us Commons like dirt!" A male Common added.

Meanwhile

Dan Nicholas escorted Sibella and Raptor to Misty's apartment.

"This must her place." Sibella said looking a bit amazed on how big the apartment is. "Its quite big for her."

"No kidding, she's a Top Sider." Raptor commented.

"Anyway, will you both be ok?" Dan asked.

"Yes, we'll take it fromo here." Sibella said. "However I got a request for you."

"You do, what is it?" Dan asked.

"While Raptor and I show this video to Misty, you go and meet up with Hunter Pace then go to the underground." Sibella explained. "See our friends from Xyz are there including the Lancers that lost so go and keep an eye on them."

Dan nodded his head and drove off.

Sibella and Raptor walked inside the apartment.

The vampire girl looked around the main room with Raptor.

She noticed a front desk and walked to it. "Excuse me, ma'am."

Kate just looked at her but decided to speak. "What is young lady?"

"My friend and I..."

"Hey, I know you, you're Sibella and Raptor, are you not?" Kate asked interuppetingly.

Sibella and Raptor nodded their heads as a yes.

"We're friends of Shay too." Sibella answered quickly.

Kate was surprised but then got suspicious.

"How do I know you both aren't friends with him?" She asked looking suspicious.

"Its ok." A female voice said from behind.

Sibella and Raptor turned around to their surprise was Misty Tredwell.

"I assume you both are friends with Shay Obsiden, are you?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, we are." Raptor stammered nervously with a slight blush.

Sibella observed the super model. "(Is it also possible this woman also like Shay?)"

"Anyway, if you want to talk with me then follow me." Misty answered.

Raptor and Sibella followed the Top Sider Super model.

At the Highway.

"You'll be free Raikiri cause I'm activating the Trap: Black Feather Cursed Guard, it negates the effect of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, so losing isn't my future." Crow declared.

Raikir was free from the static electricty.

"Ah, he's resilent but even the toughest will not eventually crack when you imply the pressure." Roget said pressing a button on his control set. "Where is the nearest Action card?"

"In unit Delta 6 its off course!" A female technician answered.

"Then we'll re-configure the track to put it on course." Roget stated.

"What's the deal, Yuya has been acting like he's someone else." Sora said looking concerned.

"Xiangke use your Pendulum Ability, use your wizdary to change Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Rank into a Level!" Yuya commanded.

Xiangke created a blue star shape and unleashed a burst of blue energy Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank-Level 4

"Just what in the world are you up to?!" Crow asked angrily.

"Merely setting you up so I can knock you down!" Yuya replied. "Xiangsheng fire your magic bow and set my dark design to eliminate Crow!"

Xiangsheng fires its arrow from its bow and fired between teh two dragons.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's level becomes the same as Odd-Eyes!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Level 4-7

"I'm liking this, there's an Xyz Summoning coming." Crow said in realization.

"Whoa, when you Yuya Xyz Summons this will go to another level!" Sora exclaimed.

"Adjust course point lema 3 to Tango Delta 6." Roget ordered.

The bridges rised up and moving to different parts.

"This will lead you to an Action Card and take down that birdbrain once and for all." Roget commented.

"I overlay Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and..." Yuri chanted. "My Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to build..." Yugo added. "The Overlay Network!" Yuya and Yuto finished.

The two dragons disfigured into energy.

"Two savage dragons melt their awesome powers to give rise to a monster that'll send my enemies fleeing with fled, I Xyz Summon!"

A dragon sorrowed through the air.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Rank 7 Attack 3000

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's summoning unleashed a strong wind blowing at Crow and at Melissa along with Sora.

The electricty in the city went out and bridges that were connecting stopped

Roget's bang his fist on the control. "Why isn't the track closing?"

"That shock fried all the circuits in the surrounding area including the track controls." A male techician answered pressing a few buttons. "It also knocked out the backup system sir, restoring them will take some time." A female Techician added.

Meanwhile at Misty's apartment.

"If you were wondering why we're here, we got a video to show you." Raptor said.

Sibella took out the video. "This video will show you who was responible for your brother's disappearence."

Misty was shocked. "I always thought it was Akiza."

Raptor stepped a bit forward. "She told me that she did talk to him but she never laid a finger on him but she went to find him after she heard him scream."

Misty gasped.

"She saw a big muscle figure in the darkness with a red glowing eye." Raptor added. "If my guess is correct it must've been Sergey."

"If we are to be sure then we must watch this video together." Sibella said handing the video to her hand.

Misty looked at the video but nodded in agreement.

She took the video and played it in a VHS set.

A footage appeared showing Toby.

"Its my brother!" Misty exclaimed sadly.

Toby is shown next to looking around a building and was looking behind a corner of wall.

"He must be looking at something." Raptor said realization.

Toby then has a scared look on his face.

Then big hand grabbed him by his shirt.

Misty gasped in shock.

The man showed to be Sergey.

Misty was stunned. "Does this mean Akiza is innocent?"

Then footage showed Akiza arriving from afar hiding behind a corner of the building's wall.

"This proves that Akiza wasn't responsible." Raptor answered.

"It was Sergey that was responsible for my brother's diappearence." Misty said tearing up.

"(Yeah, what we don't know what would he do something to Toby.)" Sibella thought to herself.

"Listen you two, thank you for your help." Misty said with a smile. "However..."

"I know we still need to find out where your brother is." Sibella answered. "We'll see what we and our Xyz friends can do."

"Yes, right now we got to rescue our friends from the Underground." Raptor added.

Misty nodded her head. "Good luck and tell Shay I said hi."

The two Xyz warriors walked away.

At the Highway.

"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's special ability annihilates Raikiri and deals you damage equal to its attack points!" Yuya explained in fury. "GO OVERLORD HOWLING!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon let out a howling soundwaves.

"That ain't happening cause I'm activatin the other effect of Black Feather Curse Guard, it lets me decrease Raikiri's attack points by 400 and reduces its level by one." Crow explained.

Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower Level 7-6 Attack 2600-2200

"Now Raikiri is shield from destruction."

The three tokens were destroyed but Raikiri was shielded.

"Crow just pulled out a rabbit from a hat, Raikiri was almost destroyed but Crow's move saved his monster and saved his own bacon to do." Melissa stated then she noticed the bridge was up "Ah, I was mistaken about the bacon, Yuya and Crow's duel runner is about nose off the track!"

"I'M GOING TO WING IT AND TAKE IT TO THE SKY!" Crow proclaimed driving his Runner even faster. "I knew this duel was going to be an uphill climb but I didn't mean it literally."

He drove up the disconnect track and off then he swivels the handlebars and deployed the Blackbird's wings. "Come on, I'm going to need every blast you have to land this manuver, give me all the juice you got, rode or no road nothing will stop me!"

His Runner fired its boosters.

"Well I'll be!" Melissa exclaimed.

Crow landed on the other side which surprised sora but he then looked to where Yuya was coming from.

"Fine I'm activating the Equip Spell: Supreme Wings, equiping it onto Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon got giant triangular wings of purple light gave Yuya a lift.

"Well I'll be, that's what I call a dueltaining!" Melissa commented.

"I must admit Crow was impressive." A male Top Sider muttered.

"(I wonder if the track malfunctioned or if someone is sabotaged it, I thought Yuya teamed up with the Top Siders but that course change put us both in danger.)" Crow thought glancing at the Dueltainer.

In the Underground.

Katt was dueling another prisoner.

"Now Flame Nyan Cat Lady attack this guy directly!" Katt commanded.

Her Flame Nyan Cat Xyz Monster attack with a flame burst and knocked away the male prisoner.

Prisoner 1: 0

"Katt is our winner of this duel!" Lucas announced.

Katt walked over to the prisoner offering her hand.

"It ok, you did well but it was a great match." She praised with a smile.

The prisoner offererd his hand. "Uh, sure."

Katt walked away.

Leonardo was helping with carry a long pipe with Shay.

"This is a lot of work." Leonardo commented. "Yeah, this is why the Top Siders don't want to do this kind of work." Shay stated.

Jenna was taking trash bags with Sylvio and Gong.

"This trash stinks, yuck." Sylvio said sticking out his tongue. "No kidding." Jenna said with digust look. "Come on, you two we can do this." Gong stated with a straight face.

In the Labo Facility.

Franky, Tarren, and Amanda continued sorting out trash that was being poured through pipes.

Zuzu was leaning against a wall looking at her bracelet which was still glowing.

She trembled and walked away which got Franky's attention.

"Huh, are you leaving?" He asked.

"Break time doesn't start for a couple hours if you get caught then the guards will put you on mold control." Tarren stated.

"Yuya needs me I mean I can't just wait until Sora finds him." Zuzu said looking very worried. "I have to help him right now ever second counts he could be in grave danger."

"The worse danger is trying to escape here." Tarren stated. "Yeah, how do you plan getting out of here?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know but I do know its not going to be easy." Zuzu replied.

"You can say that again." Franky said turnig his attention to nearby Common workers. "You don't have to worry about the workers they wouldn't rat you out for escaping but the second you step out of here, the guards will bust you."

"You don't want guards to catch you cause they got cooties." Amanda commented.

Meanwhile

Sibella was riding with raptor on his Aerosaurus.

"So, what do we do now?" Raptor asked. "Not sure, but I have feeling we should stick around just incase." Sibella replied.

In the Commons streets.

"It isn't safe for us to be out in the streets." Celina stated looking at her own bracelet. "Security will catch us for sure, I'm holding you two back you both should leave me here."

"No, we'll never do that I promised I'd help rescue you." Riley said as he lost his balance.

Moon Shadow observed teh tow Lancers conditions. "(They are both in bad shape, we must find a place to hide and rest, we can't win a battle if they can't fight.)"

At Roget's office the scientist contacts him.

"Sir, but it appears that the shockwave also scrambled the chip we implanted in Yuya's helmet." He reported.

"It what?" Roget asked in shock. "Does it mean that the chip is not functioning?"

"The very opposite we can't turn the chip off and its running at maxium power, the brain can't witstand this non-stop enflex positrons it could cause severe damage." The scientist replied showing vital conditon of Yuya's brain.

"(There is something wrong with him.)" Crow thought as he drove closer by Yuya. "What's the deal, I thought we were teaming up to save your friends, what gives and why are you coming after me?"

Yuya turns his head and revealing his red glowing eyes.

"Ah!" Crow recoild in horror.

"You're though by using one Overlay Unit Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon can attack as the same number of monsters that were destroyed this turn!" Yuya explained in fury.

"Hold up, your dragon took out three of my Blackwing tokens this turn!" Crow exclaimed.

"Very good so my Odd-Eyes can attack three times, Rebellion Dragon..." Yuya began to say. "Take aim at..." Yuto declared. "At Raikiri!" Yugo added. "And attack!" Yuri finished.

"SWEEPING STATIC STRIKE!" They all commanded in fury.

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon plunge its tusks into the ground and dove foward to attack.

"Don't think so I activate Cursed Guard prevents Raikiri's from being destroyed!" Crow declared.

"You'll still take damage!" Yuya stated.

Crow: 1600

"I managed to save Raikiri but its has a price to pay due to the effect of cursed guard its attack points drop by 400 and its level drops by one." Crow explained.

Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower Level 6-5 Attack 2200-1800

"Crow is keeping it interesting but that dragon gets two more attacks which he'll have a tough time doing that!" Melissa stated.

"Positrons are still at maxium, Yuya can't withstand that any longer." The scientist noted.

"(That will be tragic if Yuya is unable to compete that'll be one less pawn in the play but losing a single pawn is willingly a small price to pay to win the end game.)" Roget thought. "(Those fools don't know that their future is being determined right now by the time ends I'll rule over this dimension.)"

"My next attack will be worse." Yuri chanted. "Locks your sights on Rakiri the Rain Shower!" Yugo chanted next. "Attack with all of your fury!" Yuya and Yuto commanded.

"My trap Cursed Guard goes into effect again!" Crow declared.

His Monster wore the shield guard symbol and shielded.

Crow: 400

"Crow hung on but he's running low on life points!" Melissa stated.

Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain shower Level 5-4 Attack 1800-1400

"(What is wrong with Yuya, he's not dueling the way he used to do.)" Sora thought looking very concerned. "Well done, my takeover will be completed." Roget praised. "Attention all Security at the hall of Deminions, storm the buidling immediately, tain the Presider, all Council members, and Declan Akaba if they question you all then tell them that this city is under new commanded."

Sergey who was sitting in one of the vans and had his eyes closed he then opened his eyes with his left eye glowing.

"The Security falses are preparing to mobolize." Gael said. "They will try to oppose us, this is most worry some." Gray said looking worried himself. "No need for concern as long as our guest continues to offer us protection." Azul stated calmly. "We are counting on Declan." Bordeuax added. "Are we Presider?"

"Yes, with Declan's help I'm fully confident we will flawt this cool and save our fine city." White Taki replied.

"(Yuya is out of control, I wonder how I can help him to come to senses.)" Sora thought gazing down.

"I will finish Crow!" Yuya and Yuto declared in fury. "With my third attack!" Yugo and Yuri chanted.

"Rebellion Dragon destroy Raikiri with Sweeping Static Strike!" Yuya commanded.

His dragon plunged its tusks into the ground and dove foward for its attack.

"Not good my trap saved Raikir but I'm still in bad shape." Crow stated.

"Crow can't take anymore since his life points are weak!" Melissa stated.

"I activate the trap: Black Feather Hope, by paying half my life points I can no damage." Crow explained.

Crow: 200

Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower Level 4-3 Attack 1000

"Once again crow hangs on by a hair, its like an old frieght train, it seems he's going off the rails but its just jugging along." Melissa commented.

"Why do you pro long your inevitable demise?" Yuya asked.

"(I got it the best way to get Yuya's attention to take on his Rebellion Dragon, I must bring out the most powerful monster in my deck if I want the chance to takeout his Odd-Eyes.)" Sora thought then noticing something in the distance.

It was Obelisk Force flying on glider. "(If things can't get any worse, Obelisk Force is here.)" he thought.

At teh security Bureau the alarms went off.

"Sir, our warning systems picked up a number of air born objects." A male technician reported. "There are about 20 of them, I have a visual." A female technician added.

An image of Obelisk Force was shown to Roget which made him get out of his seat.

"Its Obelisk Force, Duel Academy has infortrated the Synchro Dimension!" He exclaimed. "(They could ruin everything especially if they find Zuzu or Celina before I do.)"

He pressed a button on his control. "This Roget, I re-track my last order stand your ground, let no one leave or enter the building, Sergey intecepte the attackers and show them no mercy."

Sergey lift his head up with a smile.

Meanwhile

Sibella continued flying with Raptor on his Aerosaurus.

Raptor then gasped as he began to sniff the air.

"What is it?" Sibella asked.

Raptor then snarled at the direction in the sky.

Sibella look at where her comrade was looking at.

There was Obelisk Force duelist flying on high gliders.

"Its them!" Sibella exclaimed in fury.

She put her hand on her pendant.

Raptor began to snarl in viciously and his human eyes changed into Dinosaur Eyes.

"Crow is taking a beating but he is hanging on!" Melissa stated as she noticed Sora. "How do you get there?"

"(If the professor sent Obelisk Force then I'll bet a week of jawbreakers they're here on a special mission, which can only mean one thing.)" Sora thought.

He began to remember Yuya's words.

"I can't just abandon Celina!" His Dueltainer friend stated.

"What's the big deal, look Duel Academy is where Celina is from, I'm just bringing her to where she belongs!" Sora protested. "No I won't do that!" Yuya yelled. "I'm not letting anyone go there, not Celina, Zuzu!"

Sora shut his eyes. "(I know that Zuzu is safe with Shay's friends but I don't know where Celina is, I have to help her but first I need to help Yuya, what should I do?)"

He opened his eyes and let go of the copter's wheel.

Crow felt something on his back and turned to see what fall behind him. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Yuya and I'm here to help." Sora replied. "Look something is haywire with Yuya, your job is to bring him back to his old self again."

"Look kid, I'm duelist not a psychiatrist." Crow answered.

"I would help him myself but another problem just appeared." Sora stated looking to the left. "I'm going be super busy getting Celina before they do."

Crow looked at the direction to the kid was looking at and saw the Obelisk Force.

"Who are they?" He asked but Sora was gone. "(He's gone, was I imagining things, if so my imaingation was right, something in his head is outwhacked.)"

Crow grinned. "I'll have to use my cards to knock some sense into him which means I have to make every move count, I draw!"

He looked at what card he drew.

"This shows I have to go for broke, there's no better way then to summon out the Tuner Monster, Blackwing Decay the Ill Wind!"

Blackwing Decay the Ill Wind Level 4 Attack 1000

"With Decay on the field I'm putting everything on the line right here, this whole duel comes down to the right card, if doesn't pull through for me, I'll lose the match for sure, all comes down to this." Crow explained as he glanced at the Dueltainer. "The Monster I summon will either help me make a comeback or go down in flames cause I'm baking Ill Wind having to give Odd-Eyes more then it can handle, so I tune Ill the Wind with Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

His Blackwings began to tune with each other.

"You've been a tough customer Yuya, but I'm about to softing you up real quick!"

4+3=7

"I Synchro Summon: my winged warrior Assault Blackwing Chidori the Rain Sprinkling!"

Assault Blackwing the Chidori the Rain Sprinking Level 7 Attack 2600

"I sensed something about that foul about that fowl, makes me see that Crow messed up his turn." Meliss stated.

"Chidori gains 300 attack points for every Blackwing I have in my graveyard." Crow explained as his destroyed Blackwings appeared. "There are five in my graveyard so Chidori gains 1500 attack points."

Assault Blackwing Chidori the Rain Sprinking Attack 2600-4100

"Crow's poultry monster just got pumped up, now its stronger than Yuya's dragon!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Bring it, Chidori fly above for a strike at maxium power!" Crow commanded as Chidor powered its attack into its sword. "You'll get a charge after this, Chidor job Yuya's memories, LET HIM HAVE IT!"

Chidori striked at Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

Yuya: 300

The device in his helmet is destroyed.

"Bad move, you just brought out your own destruction with that attack cause when you destroy a monster with the Equip Spell: Supreme Wings, your monster is also destroyed!" Yuya explained in fury.

"NO WAY!" Crow exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, you also take damage to..." Yuya and Yuto began to explain. "The destroyed monster's attack points." Yuri added. "Which is enough to wipe out your life points." Yugo finished.

Chidori is destroyed and reducing the rest of Crow's life points.

Crow: 0

Yuya, Yuri, Yugo's eyes went back to normal.

"Looks like we have a winner, its Yuya Sasaki!" Melissa announced then noticed Yuya was knocked out.

Riley goes to underground canel with Moon Shadow carrying Celina on his back.

Then Celina's bracelet stopped glowing so did Zuzu's bracelet.

"Who-whee folks that duel had me glued onto the saddle, the attention was thick as molasses even wore Yuya out, if he faces Jack then he'll have to face his Rear view mirror!" Melissa stated.

Jack got up from his seat looking quite disappointed. "Don't make me laugh."

Yuya was hearing Crow's voice. "Yuya, come on pal, wake up, hey, get your claws off of me you buzzards!"

Yuya woke up to see Crow being grabbed by two stadium guards.

"Are you ok?" Crow asked.

"What is going on?" Yuya asked looking puzzled.

Crow was realived. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you were down for the count."

"Oh no, I remember, what I have I done, we had a plan!" Yuya panicked.

"Just listen to me, during our duel some flying folks flew over the stadium, Sora said they're after Celina, he went to save her but he's going to be outnumbered, he could use your help." Crow explained.

"Come on, you got a date with the dumpster" One of the stadium guards laughed.

"Let him go!" Yuya yelled.

"I'll be fine, just go and save your friends!" Crow ordered.

"Its my faultk you're in this mess, argh please forgive me." Yuya muttered in frustration and drove off.

"Where is he speeding off to?" Melissa asked who just got the pit stop.

Yuya drove out of the duel palace.

"(Sora was sure those guys were after Celina, they must've been Obelisk Force if Duel Academy is here then the invasion has begun, I got to find Sora, this fight just kicked into a whole new gear.)" He thought with determination.

Meanwhile Raptor's eyes were now Dinosaur Eyes.

Sibella took off the part of her pendant and transformed into her inner self.

"(We'll have revenge on those punks.)" She thought with a hatred glare showing her vampire fangs. "(I have a feeling someone else besides Obelisk Force is here.)"

End of chapter.


	42. Hunted, Hounded, and Confronted

Chapter 42: Hunted, Hounded, and Confronted

In the sky three Obelisk Force were flying as three were on a rooftop.

"THe people of this city won't make it easy for us." The red jeweled Obelisk Force member said. "Remember you identify the target, use your flares to alert the rest of the squad, now let's do this."

Yuya was driving somewhere in the Commons.

He turned to a corner looking up the sky.

"Obelisk Force, those are the guys Crow was talking about, Duel Academy has finall come to this dimension." Yuya said.

Three Obelisk Force Members jumped off a building with Sora hidng behind a wall but he jumped to another direction.

He then landed on the streets and ran ahead. "(Zuzu is safe in the underground but Celina in my A, I have got to find her.)"

"Who are those guys flying in those gliders?" A male Top Sider asked.

Yuri came to his senses.

"That was quite bizzare." He said looking puzzled. "Its like I was dueling but it must've been in my mind."

He noticed the Obelisk Force with gliders. "Oh, looks like the Professor got tired of waiting, he must've sent them here to put an end to Zuzu and Celina's game of hide and seek."

Just then Yugo drove by.

"I got you now you snake!" He declared angrily.

Sergey was walking out of the van.

"Stay in your re-stablish positions, take defensive positions only, leave it to Sergey to take neccesary offenise." Roget ordered.

"We got a heap of flying performers here to put on a swooping sorrowing show in the sky!" Melissa announced.

An image of Obelisk Force was shown.

"This is outstanding, the guys are from Fusion Dimension." White Taki declared.

"That's right, they're an elite unit known as Obelisk Force." Declan stated.

"This couldn't be worse, surrounded by Security and now Duel Academy invades us." Boreduax exclaimed. "We know you're acceptable Duelist Declan, but will you able to defend us against many opponents single handly?" Azul asked.

"You and the Lancers came to this dimension to save us from this kind of situation, did you or can you actually do it?" Gray asked.

"The Lancers came to help defend against this enmey, to team up with your own duelists as united force." Declan replied fixing his glasses.

"But some of your Lancers were sent to the Underground and there the two are still up in here are doing something for their friend Shay." White Taki stated. "So you stand before us all alone, how can one team with you yourself not even have a team?"

"(My Lancers maybe down but they'll rise up, I just hope that Shay's other two comrades will be done with their mission on helping this Misty woman.)" Declan thought.

"I don't know what those men are planning on next but the crowd raring to see it!" Melissa announced showing the crowd looking excited.

"(Right now the crowd believes that those flying above their heads are part of the show as entertainment, but once reality sets in this will be the opporunity we need find out who among them is worthy to fight on.)" Declan thought.

At the Commons

Yugo leaped off the Highway with his Runner and landed on the building that Yuri was on.

"Argh, you're psychotic." He remarked taking off his helmet.

"Heh, heh, why thank you, who are you again?" Yuri asked amusingly.

"YOU KNOW WHO I AM SO DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Yugo shouted annoyingly.

"If what I heard is true, your name is suited to a dog, good evening Bowgo." Yuri replied.

Yugo got annoyed with vein on his head. "I'm no one's dog, my name is Yugo!"

Yuri laughed amusingly. "Heh, heh, heh, of course you're no dog cause dogs are brigther."

"You think you're funny, I'll duel that smile off of you!" Yugo declared.

"Really speaking of duels I had the strangest feeling I was in one and so were you." Yuri said pointing at his Synchro Counterpart. "Yeah come to think of it I felt was dueling awhile ago too but don't change the subject!" Yugo stated. "Take me to Rin right now!"

"Fine then I will but on one condition." Yuri said. "What's the conditon?" Yugo asked.

"I'll take you to Rin if you tell where Zuzu is hiding out." Yuri replied making Yugo gasp. "Don't go making up stories to protect her or I'm make sure that you never see Rin again."

"Oh I will see Rin again but I will protect Zuzu from you so you don't get her either!" Yugo declaring point at his Fusion Counterpart.

"I see, well its seems you made your decision how unforunate for you and Rin-Rin." Yuri said looking unpleased taking a spell into his right hand. "Guess there's Reunion with Rin in your future."

His Spell unleashed a bright purple light blinding Yugo but then the light was gone.

"Hey, get back here!"

Yuri was gone.

"Ugh." Yugo growled.

In the streets.

Yuya continued driving.

"(Sora, Celina, where are you two?)" He asked himself.

In the underground canal.

Moon Shadow was peeking through a hole in the wall where three Obelisk Force were walking outside nearby.

"It appears time isn't on our side anymore." He said looking at Celina and Riley who were both resting. "(Its not possible these two in their current state.)"

Three Obelisk Force arrived at the Security Bureau.

"This is Sector Security, stop where you are put your hands on your head!" One of the Security ordered.

The three Obelisk Force just kept walking towards them with grins on their faces.

"This is youru finally warning!" The Security proclaimed as Sergey put his hand on the officer's shoulder.

The red jeweled Obelisk Force and his two partners stopped then activated their duel disk so did Sergey.

"(Sergey, you best not disapoint me.)" Roget thought.

In the Commons and The Tops.

The Obelisk Force were moved everywhere fast.

"(Obelisk Force is everywhere.)" Sora though who was running through an allyway.

Obelisk Force members met up again.

"Nothing yet." One of them said. "Let's check out that subway." Another stated.

"Trouble." Moon Shadow muttered.

"Come on, Celina get up." Riley begged. "I can't I'm too weak." Celina muttered with her eyes barely opened. "Save yourselves, hurry."

"Why would we go without you?" Riley asked.

"Its the only way besides Obelisk Force and Security are after me, its time for them to have me." Celina explained.

"That will not happening, my mission is to protect you, that reason I can't abandon you." Moon Shadow stated.

"there's no other so you must leave us both here, tell the Lancers where we are I'll stay so I can keep Celina safe." Riley said getting up but he losing his balance.

"You don't know what you're saying Riley, you can't cause you're extremely weak once Obelisk Force finds us it..." Moon Shadow began to say.

"Go Moon Shadow we'll be waiting." Riley interuptted."

Three Obelisk Force members noticed footprints on the ground.

"We got them now." One of them said and fired a flare in the sky.

Yuya noticed the flare so did Sora, Sergey, Sibella, Raptor, and three other Obelisk Force members.

"They know she's here." Moon Shadow said. "I will protect Celina." Riley said activating his duel disk.

Three Obelisk Force were taking out by Sergey and then they disappeared.

Three more arrived and watched their team defeat.

"Impossible, he's taking us all out by himself." A red jeweled member said in shock. "And beating us." The green jeweled member added.

The High Council members clapped at this.

"See, Roget's warrior can save us." Gael said with a grin. "Preside maybe we should try to persuade Roget to become our ally once again." Gray stated.

White Taki began to think.

In the Park.

Three other Obelisk Force arrived.

"Let's find our target." One of them said as his two teammates nodded.

"RRRR!" A roar sounded.

"What was that?" The yellow jeweled member asked.

"Look up there!" The Green jeweled member exclaimed pointing up.

It was Aerosaurus with Raptor and Inner Sibella jumping off as the Xyz flying Dinosaur disappeared.

"Who are you two?" The red jeweled Member asked.

"We're duelists from the Xyz Dimension." Raptor answered with a snarl.

"If you think scaring us with a snarl like that then you'll have to do better." The green jeweled member stated with a laugh.

"Let's settle it in a duel!" Inner Sibella declared. "Once we defeat you I'll make you three punks meet unexpected fate!"

"What does this woman mean?" The green jeweled member asked.

"Don't be fooled this woman is just bluffing." The red jeweled member said with a grin.

Raptor and Inner Sibella activated their duel disks and so the three Obelisk Force.

Green Jeweled Obelisk Force: 4000

Red Jeweled Obelisk Force: 4000

Yellow Jeweled Obelisk Force: 4000

Raptor: 4000

Inner Sibella: 4000

"LET'S DUEL!" They all proclaimed in unison.

In the Commons.

Moon Shadow dashing across the buidlings.

"(I'm being followed.) He thought as he leaped off a building. "Its time."

He landed on the nearby opening and then activated his duel disk just as three Obelisk Force appeared.

"Drop your Duel Disk and surrender or else." one of them ordered.

"Never." Moon Shadow said standing up straight.

"That's excatly what was I hoping for." The red jeweled Obelisk Force member said.

Meanwhile in the station canal.

Riley defeats a three Obelisk Force.

The green jeweled Obelisk Force collasped as his life point went to zero and he along with the two Obelisk Force disappeared.

Riley was panting for a few second.

"See, told ya I can hold them." He said confidently.

"(Riley can't hold them off for long I must hurry.)" Moon Shadow thought as the three Obelisk Force activated their duel disk.

Meanwhile at central park.

Raptor and Inner Sibella's duel against the three Obelisk Force was underway.

The red jeweled obelisk Force had a Ancient Gear Hunting Hound.

Yellow Obelisk Force: 4000

Green Obelisk Force: 4000

Red Obelisk Force: 4000

Raptor:4000

Inner Sibella: 4000

"Its my move!" Raptor declared drawing from his deck. "I summon out Protoceratops!"

Protoceratops Level 4 Attack 1000

"When this Dinosaur is summoned successfully I can Special summon another Dinosaur from my hand." Raptor explained as he took a Dinosaur Monster from his hand. "I Special Summon Mad Sword Beast!"

Mad Sword Beast Level 4 Attack 1400

"He's got two Level 4 Monsters out!" The yellow jeweled Obelisk Force exclaimed nervously.

"I overlay these two Dino's to built the Overlay Network!" Raptor proclaimed.

His two four legged dinosaurs disfigured into energy and went up to the Overlay Network.

"Now my two dinosaurs will bring forth a horn charging Dinosaur that'll knock you all down in pain!"

A Dinosaur with three horns appeared letting out a low growl.

"I Xyz Summon: Get ready to charge our enemies Jurrasic Triceratops!"

The Triceratops let out a roar.

Jurassic Triceratops Level 4 Attack 2000

Inner Sibella smirked at this and she turned her attention to the three Obelisk Force with a creepy grin.

Meanwhile.

Red Jeweled Obelisk Force: 4000

Green Jeweled Obelisk Force: 4000

Yellow Jeweled Obelisk Force: 4000

Moon Shadow: 4000

"This will be fun, my monster is ready to sink its fangs into your hide." The red jeweled Obelisk Force said with a smirk. "Come on out, Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

Ancient Hunting Hound Level 3 Attack 1000

"I can't wait to witness the feeding frenzy." The red jeweled Obelisk Force added as he set a card facedown.

"Then you should be waiting for awhile!" Moon Shadow declared drawing from his deck. "I have not traveled through dimensions to dishonorable duelists like you, Ninjetsu Art Hazy Duplication lets me summon, Twilight Ninja Shegetsu!"

Twilight Ninja Shingetsu Level 4 Attack 1500

"This Ninja is fleeting shadow by banishing into the shadows to call forth its superior master, Twilight Ninja Getsuga the Shogun!"

Twilight Ninja Getsuga the Shogun Level 8 Attack 2000

"Let us battle, Getsuga slap a muzzle on his Hunting Hound!" Moon Shadow commanded.

"The only thing slapping is your forehead when you realize a mistake you made, the Trap: Fusion Trench since your monster isn't a Fusion Monster its attack is stopped." The red Obelisk Force explained as his trap blocked Getsuga's attack.

"Hmph, I'll end my turn with these two facedown cards." Moon Shadow said setting two cards facedown.

"Now that we took care of your attacks, your Ninja are nothing but Ninja-dunds." The Green Obelisk Force mocked drawing from his deck.

In the central Park.

"I will attack the first Ancient Gear Hunting Hound that Red Obelisk Force has!" Raptor declared. "Jurassic Triceratops attack and gore that Hunting Hound with your sharp horns."

The horned charging dinosaur let out a roar and charged like angry rhino.

"I activate the trap: Fusion Trench, since your Monster isn't a Fusion Monster, your attack are blocked." The Red Obelisk Force explained.

Raptor snarled in frustration. "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"Don't worry I have an idea." Inner Sibella said with a straight face.

Her comrade looked at her surprise yet he was confused.

"Is this woman bluffing?" The Green Obelisk Force asked confusinly.

"Please this woman is just talking big." The red Obelisk Force joked.

Inner Sibella glared coldly at the joke.

"Its time for me to put you both in your place." She said with viciously glare and showing her vampire fangs.

"What in the world!" The yellow Obelisk Force exclaimed in shock. "Does that girl have vampire fangs?" The green Obelisk Force asked nervously yet shocked at what he and others were seeing.

"Relax, this woman is just wearing fake vampire fangs." The red Obelisk Force stated.

Meanwhile Moon Shadow's duel against the three Obelisk Force.

"Out go Card will put a end to your defing, I use polymerization to fuse the three Hunting Hounds in my hand, watch as the fury of the pack takes the shape of a single raging beast!" The green Obelisk Force stated.

Three heads of Hunting Hounds emerged with glowing eyes.

"I Fusion Summon: Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 7 Attack 1800

"He had got the combo to take you down cause due to Fusion Trench's effect his Fusion Monster can attack your life points directly." The red Obelisk Force explained.

"Turn up the head Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Green Obelisk Force commanded.

The Triple three headed machine dog fired lasers.

"I'm putting you to sleep, good thing you're already wearing pajamas." The green Obelisk Force said maliciously.

Moon Shadow was hit.

Moon Shadow: 2200

At Central Park.

"We'll enjoy taking you Xyz warriors out!" The green Obelisk Force declared with a chuckle and drew from his deck. "I activate the Spell: Polymerization to fuse three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in my hand!"

His Hunting Hounds began to fuse together then dog like heads appeared.

"Watch as the pack forms a raging beast, I Fusion Summon: Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 7 Attack 1800

"My trap will help his Fusion Monster cause due to Fusion Trench's effect its allowed to attack our opponent directly." The red Obelisk Force explained.

"Now Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound blast away that Dino brat's life points!" Green Obelisk Force commanded.

"I activate a Continous trap: Dinosaur Prevention, when I have Dinosaur Xyz Monster on my side I can block your attack once per turn." Raptor explained.

"Argh, lucky move." Green Obelisk force groaned.

"Not quite cause I have to give up 400 life points whenever I use this trap." Raptor stated.

Raptor: 3400

"That means you won't last long let alone you'll lose more life points!" yellow Obelisk Force stated with a grin.

"You must be dumb as real Dinosaur." The green Obelisk Force added with a laugh. "Considering Dinosaurs are dumb."

Raptor snarled as his eyes changed into Dinosaur eyes. "I'm going to enjoy making you three Fusion Freaks eat those words!"

Moon Shadow's duel against the three Obelisk Force members.

"You aren't looking too good." Green Obelisk Force stated seeing the Ninja Lancer starting to fall.

"You should just give up, there's no shame of being a total loser." The yellow Obelisk Force added.

Moon Shadow stood up straight with determination.

"Suit yourself, I'm quite happy to deliver." The yellow Obelisk Force said drawing from his deck. "What worked for my partner will work for me, I fuse my three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds!"

His own Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds began to fuse together.

"Divine and conquer, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 7 Attack 1800

At the duel in Tops Central Park.

"I draw!" The yellow Obelisk Force declared drawing from his deck. "Now its time for to do what my partner did, I fuse the three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in my hand!"

His own Hunting Hounds began to fuse together.

"Now get ready for the hunt, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

Triple Ancient Hunting Hound Level 7 Attack 1800

"Now I will attack your female comrade using the effect of my partner's Fusion Trench!" The yellow Obelisk Force stated with a smirk.

The second Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound let out lasers from its triple mouths.

"Not so fast I activate the other effect of Dinosaur Prevention, by banishing this play I can re-direct your attack to me instead!" Raptor explained in fury.

THe triple lasers were re-directed to the Dinosaur duelist.

Raptor: 1600

"Not bad." Yellow Obelisk Force said with a smirk. "That was pure luck but that won't matter."

"Yeah, we plan to find our targets with the help of Yuri, Barrett, and Sora Perse!" Red Obelisk Force added with a smirk.

Inner Sibella and Raptor gasped at the last name that was just said.

"That...brat...is..here." The vampire girl said as her body cringed in anger.

"I figured that runt would show his face soon enough." Raptor said snarling viciously.

The three Obelisk Force looked closely at the two Xyz Warriors.

Meanwhile

"Now watch as history repeats itself my partner's trap allows my Fusion Monster attack you directly." The yellow Obelisk Force stated.

The 2nd Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound fired triple lasers out of the three mouths and blasted away Moon Shadow.

Moon Shadow: 400

"I end my turn." Yellow Obelisk Force added.

"Its near your end, my Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds special ability deals you 600 points of damage on my next turn." The red Obelisk Force stated as he pat his monster like a person patting a dog. "You have only 400 life points left so it doesn't take genius to realize that you're finished, ha, ha, ha!"

Moon Shadow didn't flich and showed he was still willing to fight.

Meanwhile at Tops Central Park.

Inner Sibella show her face with a viciously glare and showing her vampire fang which gave the there Obelisk Force a bit of a scare.

"I will get Sora Perse, but first we'll take you three down!" Inner Sibella proclaimed in fury drawing from her deck. "I activate the Spell: Vampire' Wrath, by giving up 2000 of my life points I can Special Summon Zombie Xyz Monster with Vampire in its name from my Extra Deck by banishing the required Monsters from my deck!"

"What did she say!?" yellow Obelisk Force asked in shock.

Vampire Lady, Vampire Hunter, and Soulless Vampire appeared from the deck and vanished from play.

"So I Overlay Vampire Lady, Vampire, Soulless Vampire, and Vampire Hunter to built the Overaly Network!" Inner Sibella declared.

Her two Vampires disfigured into energy and went up to the Overlay Network.

"Now three of my vampires will bring an even more vampire that princess of them all!"

Her vampire Xyz Monster emerged showing its vampire fangs and hissing with its mouth open wide.

"Mokula the Princess of Vampires Rank 4 Attack 2500

"This can't be good." The yellow obelisk Force said getting nervous.

Meanwhile Moon Shadow still dueling nearly out of life points.

"You can give me a thousands chances but I will not surrender." He said slightly.

"So be it, you're losing anyway and you can't stop us." Red Obelisk Force said as he prepared to draw from his deck.

"How about me?" A voice asked which got the three Obelisk Force and Moon Shadow to gasp.

There was Sora standing on a lamp post.

He leaped down with his duel Disk activated.

"Intrusion penalty!" His duel disk voice proclaimed.

Sora was covered in a static electricty.

Sora: 2000

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Red Obelisk Force asked angrily. "You're suppose to be on our side!" Green Obelisk Forec protested.

"This is unexpected." Moon Shadow said in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah, you can thank me later, first I got to teach these masked morons a lesson, my Frightfur Sanctuary allows me to send a card from hand and two Frightfur Mosnters from my Extra Deck, so I send Edge Imp Frightfuloid, Frightfur Bear, and Leo to the graveyard, when Frightfuloid is in the graveyard I can treat it as a Frightfur, which is perfect to combine with my Frightfur Fusion Spell, Fury of Bear, King of the Jungle, and stuffing of pain, when the three come together victory is attain, I Fusion Summon: here comes the hairy...scary very Frightfur Chimera

Frightfur Chimera Level 8 Attack 2800

"2800 attack points." Green Obelisk Force said in surprise.

"that's for starters, I activate Polymerization to fuse again, Fury of Bear, and edge of blades, I Fusion Summon: when the two come together you can only be more afraid, I Fusion Summon: Frightfur Tiger!"

Frightfur Tiger Level 6 Attack 1900

"My Frightfur Tiger's ability activates, this cute kitty cat can tire one of your cards into shreds." Sora explained. "So slice Fusion Trench."

Red Obelisk Force trap was sliced in half.

"I finished you good but my Frightfur Tiger isn't done yet, my ferious feline claws into its ability give my monsters an additional 300 extra attack points for each Frightfur Monster on the field." Sora added.

"That equals 600 attack points." Moon Shadow stated.

Frightfur Chimera Attack 2800-3400

Frightfur Tiger Attack 1900-2500

"I shall help out too by activating the trap: Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Transfer, which lets a monster I control gain the effect of an opponents monster until my turn ends." Moon Shadow declared. "This will tranfer Ancient Gear hounds effects to Sora's monsters, so I trust that you'll put good use with these new ablities."

Sora grinned. "I didn't really need the help but thanks, now Frightfur Chimera can attack in one turn."

The three Obelisk Force gasped in shock.

Meanwhile at Tops Central Park.

"Now I activate one of Mokula's ability!" Inner Sibella declared with a grin on her face.

"This can't be good either." The red Obelisk Force said getting nervous.

"Normally I would use lower your monsters attack points by 600 but I have another strategy, by using one Overlay I can use Spell Card from my opponents Graveyard, then use it as if it were my own." Inner Sibella explained.

"Is she talking about using..." The yellow Obelisk Force began to say.

"I use the effect of Polymerization!" Inner Sibella answered. "(Its against my will to use such a dangerous spell but I will make an expection.)"

Raptor was shocked at his friend's move. "(If she Fusion Summons I wonder what our friends will say.)"

"I fuse Mokula the Princess of Vampires with my Dragon Zombie that's in my hand!" Inner Sibella proclaimed.

"Now the princess of Vampires and undead dragon, combine together to form a new Zombie Monster to give our enemies the scare of their lives!"

Her two Zombies began to fuse together.

"I Fusion Summon: rise from the dark night, Dragula the Vampire Dragon!"

A Dragon wearing a dark cape, with vampire fangs, and had huge bat like wings appeared.

Dragula the Vampire Dragon Level 8 Attack 3000

"NO WAY!" The red Obelisk Force exclaimed in totally shock.

"Using a Xyz Monster to Fusion Summon!" The yellow Obelisk Force added sharing the same expression.

"That was quite unexpected." The red obelisk Force said with a shocked face.

"This going make you three go bye-bye, I activate the Dragula the Vampire Dragon's ability, if the opponent has Fusion Monsters on their field those monsters lose half of their attack points until the end of my turn." Inner Sibella explained.

"Wait that means..." The yellow Obelisk Force began to say. "Our Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds attack points are going down." The green Obelisk Force finished.

2x Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds Attack 1800-900

"Also if my opponent has a face-up Trap or Spell card, that card is destroyed." Inner Sibella added.

The red Obelisk Force gasped as he saw his trap blow up.

"Then the controller of that card that was destroyed loses 1000 life points."

Red Obelisk Force: 3000

"Draco the Vampire Dragon's attack points go up by 500 for each Fusion Monster on the field including itself until the end of my turn." Inner Sibella explained.

Draco the Vampire Dragon Attack 2800-4300

"This ain't good." The red Obelisk Force said in fright.

"Now take out the first Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Inner Sibella commanded.

Her Vampire Dragon took out the first Triple Ancient Gear Hunting hound that belonged to the yellow Obelisk Force by unleashing a dark flame from its mouth.

Yellow Obelisk: 600

"Now whenever Dragula destroys a Fusion Monster in battle, he's allowed to attack again!"

Draco unleashed another dark flame at the yellow Obelisk Force.

Yellow Obelisk: 0

"Now you're next!" Inner Sibella declared with viciously glare.

Raptor smirked at seeing the Obelisk Force getting beaten.

"There's more whenever Dragula successfully does battle damage twice in one row, its allowed to attack again." Inner Sibella explained.

Green Obelisk Force's Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound was destroyed by Dragula's dark flame.

"Like before since a Fusion Monster was destroyed in battle, my monster can attack again!"

Dragula the Vampire Dragon unleashed a dark flame breath again and burned Green Obelisk Force.

Green Obelisk Force: 0

"Now I have another effect, that last one for this duel!" Inner Sibella proclaimed. "Since I Fusion Summoned Dragula using a Zombie Xyz Monster like Mokula, she is allowed to transfer her attack points to an Xyz monster that's on the field, like Jurassic Triceratops and its allowed to attack!"

Raptor gasped in surprise and his Xyz Dinosaur let out a roar and prepared to charge.

Jurasssic Triceratops Attack 2000-4500

"This can't be happening!" The red Obelisk Force exclaimed in totally shock.

"Its happening, now Jurassic Triceratops charge in and knock his Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in a pile scrape!" Raptor commanded.

The Xyz Triceratops charged at the Hunting Hound machine with its horns and knocked it away.

Red Obelisk Force: 0

As they were all defeated they disappeared.

"Looks like they went back to Fusion." Raptor said. "I was surprised you used Fusion summoning."

"Yes, taking out our enemy using their own summoning method felt great." Inner Sibella said as she went back to her original form. "It'll be more fun taking out Sora with it."

Raptor nodded his head.

"Let's go hunt that kid down!" The Dinosaur Xyz Summoner declared.

Sibella nodded.

Raptor summoned out his Aerosaurus and then they all leaped on its back then flew away on it.

Meanwhile

"First my Chimera sends your Hunting Hound away!" Sora declared.

Frightfur Chimera fired a missle and destroyed the Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound.

Green Obelisk Force: 2400

"It won't be gone for long cause Chimera's ability lets it summon onto my side, looks like it rather play with me than you." Sora stated.

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 7 Attack 1800

"Then Chimera gains an extra 300 attack points." Sora added.

Frightfur Chimera Attack 3400-3700

"Since Frightfur Sanctuary is still in play, Ancient Gear Hunting Hound is treated as a Frightur Monster giving my Frightur Monster more attack points."

Frightfur Tiger Attack 2500-2800

Frightfur Chimera Attack 3400-4000

Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Attack 1800-2700

"Duh, Frightfur Chimera give his three headed freak a thrashing, attack!" Sora commanded.

Chimera swung one of its heads and destoryed the second Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound.

Yellow Obelisk Force: 1800

"like last time, the destroyed Ancient Gear Hunting hound is summoned onto my field." Sora explained

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Level 7 Attack 1800

Frightfur Chimera Attack 4000-4300

"Frightfur Sanctuary give my Frightfur Monsters their magic too stuffing them with more attack points."

Frightfur Tiger Attack 2800-3100

Frightfur Chimera Attack 4300-4600

2x Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound Attack 3000

"Now one more attack and this will be sweet than the lolipop in my mouth." Sora stated.

Ancient Gear Hunting Hound was destroyed by a bomb that was fired by Chimer'a other head.

Red Obelisk Force: 400

"Here poochy, poochy, come over to my side." Sora teased.

Frightfur Chimera 4600-4900

"I can't belive it!" the green Obelisk Force exclaimed. "Sora has taking all of our monsters." The yellow Obelisk Force added in shock.

Sora counted with his fingers. "Hey, you're right it would be funny to take you all out with them."

The three Obelisk Force gasped in shock.

"Looks like you all barked and I'm all bite!" Sora proclaimed.

The three Ancient Hunting Hounds tackled their former duelists and knocked them all away.

red Obelisk Force: 0

yellow Obelisk Force: 0

Green Obelisk Force: 0

Then they all disappeared.

"They won't bother us anymore, right?" Sora asked turning to face the Ninja Lancer. "Yes, though we had our differences you did save me." Moon Shadow said. "I'm also surprised that someone like you and Zuzu were able to make Leonardo and Katt smile again."

Sora was surprised. "Yes, I have admit they're pretty good guys."

"Yes, thank you." Moon Shadow said bowing. "However Sibella and Raptor aren't in the underground."

"I see, anyway where is Celina?" Sora asked. "Can you tell me where she is?"

"Yes, she is very weak and unable to fight though Riley is protecting her I know he can't protect her forever." Moon Shadow replied

Sora gapsed. "I saw a flare in the sky, they must know where she is now!"

"Then the situation is more dire than ever." Moon Shadow stated.

"Alright, I'll even the odds and you get backup." Sora ordered.

"Ok, but be careful like I said Sibella and Raptor weren't in the Underground so they must still be up here." Moon Shadow warned. "Its possible they'll come after you if they know you're here."

Sora nodded as he and Moon Shadow went seperate ways.

Meanwhile in the Station Calary.

Riley defeated more Obelisk Force which they diappeared but the LID child was getting exchausted.

Then three more Obelisk Force showed up.

"They just keep coming." He said staring to get really terrified.

He then remembered something from his past.

He imagined the three Obelisk Force as masked soliders which made him more terrified.

"Are you ok?" Celina asked seeing Declan's little brother in terror.

"Riley, you in there, I'm coming here to help!" A voice rang out which got Riley's attention.

"RILELY, RILEY, RILEY!" It was Yuya who drove through a wall.

"YUYA!" Riley proclaimed with a relived smile.

Raptor and Sibella continued flying on Aerosaurus.

"We must go to that flare!" Sibella proclaimed. "I have feeling Obelisk Force might be going there for a reason."

"If your hunch is correct then Sora might go there as well." Raptor said. "Don't worry I'll find him with my good sense of smell."

"(Yes, then I will settle the score with Sora for what he did to Yuto and Shay!)" Sibella thought with angered face.

End of chapter.


	43. Down With the Underground

Chapter 43: Down With the Underground

Yuya drove in front Riley then took off his goggles.

Riley was realived to see Yuya but then turned his attention to Obelisk Force. "Stay back or else."

Yuya turned around to see them as the Obelisk Force chuckled at him.

Meanwhile Sora was running and leaping across buildings.

"(Riley can't protect Celina forever, make there before they take out him and take back Celina.)" Sora thought. "(I just hope I don't run into Sibella or this Raptor guy.)"

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Yuya commanded as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and Paladin Magician took out three of the Obelisk Force.

They began to disappear. "Go back to Duel Academy where you belong." Yuya said.

He heard Riley breathing heavily. "Are you ok?"

"Celina...I...won't let them take you." The LID Child panted as Yuya hugged him. "Its ok, calm down."

Riley stopped panting.

"How did you get down here?" Yuya asked pullin himself away.

"Riley saved me when Sector Security ambushed me, they tried to take me to Roget but luckily Riley arrived." Celina answered slowly.

"Really?" Yuya asked surpringly.

"It could've been 10 on one but it wasn't enough..." Celina said who started to smile. "To stop Riley."

"Wow, I wish was there to see it." Yuya said amazingly.

Just then three more Obelisk Force appeared then they stoo aside then came Barrett.

Celina noticed him. "Ha, I see the Professor has you on his leash."

"Nice to see you too." Barrett answered with a cold look on his face.

"If you think you're bringing me back...ugh I'm not going anywhere." Celina groaned.

Barrett walked towards her but was stopped by Yuya.

"Stand aside." The one eyed Fusion Warrior ordered. "You'll have to make me." Yuya replied.

"Fine by me cause no one will stand in my way of my mission." Barrett stated. "No one but me that is." Yuya stated.

"You just made a big mistake and you'll regret it!" Barrett proclaimed activating his duel disk.

Yuya activated his duel disk.

"LET'S DUEL!" Yuya and Barrett proclaimed in unison.

Barrett: 4000

Yuya: 4000

In the Tops Garbage trucks were dumping trash into a hole that lend to the labor facilty in the underground.

"Keep it rolling, there's pently where that comes from, we need to make room for cats of the day, weekend sardines from the fish factory." A underground security guard stated.

Jenna was helping Leonardo pick up a pipe.

"This is hard work." Jenna moaned in frustration.

"I know, we'll get out somewhere." Leonardo whispered.

Katt was carrying a trash bag.

"This smells bad." She groaned. "Smells like fish trays."

In the part of the underground a man threw a bucket on the ground.

"I had enough, I had it with garbage grabbing!" He protested.

"A trouble maker." A browned haired black cap wearing guard said grabbing the man by his shirt. "Get back to work."

"I'm telling you guys the truth!" A voice rang out which got some prisoners and the guard's attention.

Katt was eavedropping behind a pile of broken piles of wood.

Leonardo and Jenna heard this too so they stopped to listen.

"I saw them, there's a bunch of freak-o-zoids invading the city!" It was Crow who was being escorted by two underground guards.

"Right, and I'm late for my ballet lesson." One of the guards remarked.

"How many were they?" A voice asked it was Shay.

"Yes, how many?" Another voice asked it was Katt who leaped by her friend.

"Shay, Katt, from what I heard enough to make trouble." Crow replied.

"Its Obelisk Force." Shay said. "It must be, hiss." Katt added with a cat hiss.

"Looks like our enemies are back." Jenna whispered to Leonrado. "Yes, they're back." He whispered back.

"Let's go." Shay ordered. "Right." Katt nodded.

"Where are you two going." One of the guards asked.

"That our business." Katt answered. "Yes, quit hassling us before we get angry." Shay warned walking away with his cat girl comarde.

"We dealt with enough trash for one day." Jenna said approaching her friends. "Me too." Leonardo added. "Let's kick some Obelisk butt."

One of the guards took a bat and tried to swung it at Shay.

THe other prisoner was knocked to the ground.

"If you're unhappy here then you need a change of scenery, like a nice trip in the infern..." The guard began to say as the other guard was pushed against him making him and the other guard fall to the ground.

More guards charged.

Shay get one while Leonardo punched one in the face, Katt swiped a 3rd guard on his face, and Jenna did a swift kick in 4th guard's stomach.

Gong and Sylvio noticed this from afar.

"That's another brawl this week." Gong commented. "Including a brawl that shay did."

"We got to talk." Crow said approaching the two Standard duelists. "We got trouble I was dueling Yuya when these guys on gliders appeared, of friend of Yuya told me they're hunting down Celina."

"There were guys on gliders." Sylvio said looking curious.

"Yeah, Shay said they were Obelisk Force and his Xyz buddies agreed with him." Crow added.

"Obelisk Force!" Sylvio exclaimed. "So who was this friend of Yuya?" Gong asked.

"He said his name was Sora." Crow replied.

"Has anyone traveled to this dimension?" Gong asked.

"Hello, he's from the Fusion Dimension, so does that mean Sora is an enemy?" Sylvio asked.

"Gong thinks so but, why would Sora call Yuya his friend?" Gong asked looking puzzled.

"Well I say we drop this and get to the bottom of this." Sylvio stated as the Dojo nodded.

Shay's wrists were caught in by cuffs.

"Got ya!" A one guard said as three approached him.

Shay's friends were about to make a move when smoke balls were thrown on the ground making a smokescreen then ninja spikes were thrown to the cuff's wires freeing Shay.

This gave him the chance to knock the guards out cold.

Just then more guards showed up three of them.

Leonardo charged and did a kick in one of the guard's face.

Jenna did a leap over the guard and did karate chop on back of the guard's head.

Katt did swipe on the guards face with her cat claws and did martial art kick at the guard's stomach.

The three were collasped on the ground.

"Nice moves you guys did." Gong praised.

"Heads up!" a Voice called.

They turned to where the voice came from and their Duel disks were thrown at them.

Moon Shadow approached them.

"Hey, word is that Obelisk Force is here." Gong said.

"It is true, they are tracking down Celina as we speak, she needs your help." Moon Shadow.

"Hold on, what about Raptor and Sibella, where those two?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm not sure but they might be still up there." Moon Shadow replied. "But we must hurry, the only one protecting Celina is Riley."

The group gasped.

"That's a tall order for someone so little." Sylvio commented. "Yes, he's just a kid." Katt added worriedly.

"Obelisk will take him apart." Shay stated.

"Quick, let's move out!" Gong proclaimed.

"Wait, Gong!" Moon Shadow interrupted. "You and some of the Lancers are still needed here, Zuzu is also a target, you and some of the rest must stay here to keep her safe, if somehow she is tracked down here then she'll be easily outmatched."

Shay turned his attention to his Xyz comrades.

"Katt, you stay here with the others." He ordered. "Jenna, Leonardo, you guys are with me."

Jenna was astonished that she started to blush as Leonardo and Katt nodded their heads.

"Alright, Gong is with you three in spirit." Gong said hopefully.

"Thanks." Shay said. "Let's go Jenna."

Leonardo nodded with a grin.

"Right." His Comrade said nodding with a grin.

"Don't forget me, your wing man all of you three!" Sylvio called out following the three Xyz Warriors.

"I will cover you!" Moon Shadow declared throwing more smoke balls created smokescreens.

"ITS BREAK OUT!" A prisoner exclaimed.

This got Crow's children and Zuzu attention as well.

Crow was confronted by a guard. "You're coming with me Common!"

Katt then bonked the guard on the back of his head knocking him out.

"Thanks." Crow said with a grin.

Katt smiled.

Crow started walking over the guard but then the guard began to get up causing the Blackwing Common to lose his balance and fall on top of Katt.

Crow looked down at the car girl both were blushing red as tomatoes.

Crow abruptly got up shyly blushing red while Katt hanging her head down hiding her blush.

"Sorr..sorry...about...that." The Blackwing Common stammered nervously. "Its o...o...ok." Katt replied with same tone and red face.

"Alert riot in progress, all avaible guards report to sorting area C, this is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill!" A man reproted over a speaker.

Shinji was with his friends Tony and Ramon.

"This is the chance we've been waiting for." Tony whispered. "Its time speard the word we're going ahead with the plan." Shinji ordered whispering tone.

Shay took more guards and so did Jenna by kicking them down.

"Nice work partners, I will polish the leftovers!" Sylvio stated doing punching with his hands.

Meanwhile two guards were dodging trash that were being thrown by Damon and Tony.

"My fellow Commons, its time for us to rise up!" Shinji announced through a speaker.

The red and green Common prisoners from the facility were listening to this.

So was Hunter Pace and Dan Nicholas.

"The Top Siders treated us like animals but now is the time we take control of the future, our tomorrow starts today!" Shinji added.

"Yeah, first step is to take down the guards." Damon stated. "We'll use all this garbage to knock them down."

"There is a riot in sorting zone C." A underground technician reported. "The in mates are overpowering the guards."

The undeground chief growled in frustrating. "Lockdown all zones now, don't let anyone escape!"

Gong was running with Crow, Katt, and Leonardo behind him.

"Its Crow!" Tarren exclaimed.

"How did you three jackels get down here? Crow asked.

"Security was after us then a ninja tried to take us down here but then Jenna came down here with him so they took all down here." Franky answered.

"Zuzu was with us but then she was taking by Katt and Leonardo." Amanda added.

Crow turned around in shock. "Is that true?"

Katt sighed with guilt. "Yes, its true we made a deal with Moon Shadow, so we dueled her and Sora next to your house." The cat girl answered.

Crow was shocked.

"Its ok, your house wasn't destroyed." Katt added. "Then we brought Zuzu down here after our Tag Duel was over, then Sora went to go rescue Yuya."

"Anyway, Zuzu took off now." Tarren stated.

"Took off where?" Gong asked totally shocked.

Meanwhile.

"I will get Celina, oppose me then you'll have to face my Beast-Borg Monsters, I activate the Beast-Borg Fusioner to Fusion Summon right away." Barrett explained. "I fuse Panther Warrior and Dark Sential!"

His monsters began to fuse together.

"I Fusion Summon: the most dangerous mercenary you ever seen, Beast-Borg Panther Predator!"

Beast-Borg Panther Predator Level 6 attack 1600

"Take aim, use your ability to inflict damage to half of your attack points!" Barrett commanded.

Panther Predator fired its laser from the red gem from its chest at Yuya makind him slide away.

Yuya: 3200

"I place these two cards and end my turn."

He turned his attention to Celina. "Listen the Professor ordered me to bring you back, as you know I never disobey a direct order."

Celina rised her head. "Well, I"m ordering to go back without me."

"impossible, what to the Celina that wanted to battle on the front line?" Barrett asked. "Please listen to me, if you come back with me then I can convince that professor to make that happen."

"That's not me anymore, I learned too much...far to much about Duel Academy...the Professor is a destructive manaic with a mad dream and I won't be apart of it." Celina replied.

"We can't let them take her." Riley said standing up straight.

"We won't." Yuya answered getting the LID child's attention. "Celina is staying here, as for Duel Academy their days of wrecking people's lives is over!"

The Dueltainer drew from his deck and looked at what he drew.

"(Ah, its Smile World.)" He thought and remembered his mother's words. "Sometimes making someone smile can turn things around."

In the undeground.

Shinj was running ahead with his Commons buddies behind. "On word, we're going to clean up this miserble city once and for all."

In the underground control room.

"The riot is spreading out through the underground, its chaos!" A underground technician reported.

"I think I'll get some excerise." Lucas said walking by.

"What do you mean by excerise?" The underground chief asked.

"I mean a few Domino crunches and followed by some techno ding-dongs." Lucas replied. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" A few muscle men said together.

Shay, Jenna Leonardo arrived at the exit zone with Sylvio running behind.

"Hey, wait up speedy Obelisk!" He called out. "This isn't the way to the elevator!"

"We know but that's not a option." Jenna answered. "She's right, the guards will be expected that so there is one way for us to get out of here now." Shay added agreeing with his friend's statement. "It won't be easy." Leonardo added.

"Don't be such a dap sponge, we're in the clear." Sylvio stated.

Just then bars blocked them.

"Oh come one, those bars can't stop us." Sylvio stated.

Shay threw a rock at one of the bars which electrified the rock into pieces.

"No, but they can shock us." Shay commented. "No kidding, we would be shocked like water conducting electricty." Jenna stated.

"There's no where to run now!" A voice rang out.

They turned around to see give underground guards.

"Give yourselves up or else." The guard in the middle ordered as he and the other four activated their Duel Disks.

"Hah, bring it!" Sylvio declared activating his duel disk. "Let's do this!" Jenna said activating her duel disk and so did Shay.

Yuya looked at the Spell card his mother gave him.

"(Mom told me to use my dueling to make people smile, dad felt the same way, he felt the way of dueling was to spread happiness.)" He thought with concern. "(How can I do that and protect Celina?)"

"What's wrong, thinking of going AWOL to avoid losing." Barrett remarked.

This got Yuya's attention as he stared at Riley and Celina then turned his attention Barrett. "(The smiling can wait later.)"

He took cards into his right hand. "I setting the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Xiangke Magician and Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

His two Magicians appeared in the Pendulum zones.

"Now I can summon monsters through Level 4-7 all at the same time, swing far Pendulu, crave the Arc of victory, my monsters are ready...TO SWING INTO ACTION!"

His monsters appeared.

"Earn your stripes Performapal Salut Tiger!"

Performapal Salut Tiger Level 4 Attack 1700

"Scratch your way to victory Performapal Silverclaw!"

Performapal Silverclaw Level 4 Attack 1800

"Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"(My monsters have a totally of 6000 attack points, that's enough to beat Barrett.)" Yuya thought.

"I'll put them out of commission wit the trap: Beast-Borg of the Steel Chain, this will lead you a tight bide, as long as I have a Beast-Borg on my field, your circus freaks can't attack." Barrett explained.

"I can't use my monsters to fight?!" Yuya exclaimed in shock.

"No, they're off activate duty, chain those monsters and put them in lock down!" Barrett commanded.

His trap unleashed chains that bide three of Yuya's monsters.

Shinj was leading the Commons through a corrider.

"What is the plan now?" A Common asked.

"We need to reach to the main control room cause I have feeling they're going to send in more guards." Shinji stated. "Then after we take over the underground we take this fight above but we have to act quickly otherwise this party was for nothing."

"ZUZU!" Gong called out.

"Meow, where are you Lulu..I mean Zuzu!" Katt correcting herself.

Gong met up with Katt and Crow.

"Any sign of the little lady?" Gong asked. "Not a trace of her." Crow answered shakign his head. "Not even a trace nothing more." Katt added.

"She could be anywhere." Franky noted. "This place is in lockdown so she might not have gone to far so let's keep searching." Chojiro stated. "Gong come with me, we'll scout around the control room."

"Right." Gong replied.

"You jackels stay here and keep an eye out for Zuzu." Crow ordered. "Katt, come with me."

In the old station.

"Face it, your monsters are useless as submarine in a desert, as long as I have a Beast-Borg on my field my trap keeps them in lockdown." Barrett remarked.

Yuya looked at his monsters. "(If I don't free them soon, forget winning I'll be lucky to survive.)"

"Yuya...let me..help you." Riley said staggering foward and swaying from side to side. "I can...still fight."

"No just stay back, I won't risk you getting hurt." Yuya said urgind the LID child stay back.

Riley just kept pressing foward.

Barrett nods at the three Obelisk Force which they did the same as they moved foward.

Riley's past striked him again causing him to see the Obelisk Force as soliders and tanks that attacked his hometown.

Yuya noticed this and looked back at his Spell Smile World. "(Mom its falling apart, what do I do?)"

Meanwhile.

"Beast Guardian Lio, and Eatos knock them two of the guards out!" Leonardo commanded.

Beast guardian Lio slashed the first guard with its right claw and Eatos blasted the 2nd guard away with its energy blast that it fired from its mouth.

First and 2nd Guard: 0

"Let's go, Optimus Primal, deal some justice to these punks!" Jenna commanded.

Her Transfomer Xyz Monster fired its cannon at the3rd guard.

3rd Guard: 0

"GO, Blaze Falcon, charge your wings and fire an electrify bolt to give these guards the shock treatment!" Shay commanded next.

Blaze Falcon strike a lightning bolt at the last two guards.

Fourth and fifth guard: 0

"This escape was too easy." Sylvio commented.

"That's because you left all the dueling to us." Shay replied. "Yeah, if you were dueling these guys you wouldn't last long enough." Jenna mocked. "For sure." Leonardo added with a chuckle

Sylvio then had irritated look on his face.

"Make a break for it!" A prisoner exclaimed.

A few prisoners were being captured in nets.

"First off of this excerise we're going to capture us some garbage then we'll flatten all the trash." Lucas state as he saw Sylvio, Moon Shadow, Jenna, and Shay.

"Well lookie here, don't try to trash trolls move." Lucas ordered taking a net gun.

The Lancers move aside as Lucas passes by in the mine cart.

"Uh." Lucas wondered then he saw the electric bars. "Aah!"

Luca and his lackeys crashed into the bars.

"Whoa, that's a shock." Sylvio commented.

"Hold it right there!" A voice rang out.

The Lancers looked up conveyor belts to see Stomptroopers.

"Make one move and so will we." One of the Stomptroopers commented which was the Stomptroopers Commander. "Then again run, we can use the target pratice, take aim!"

The Stomptrooper prepared to fire when conveyor belts start up again dislodging them and causing them to drop their weapons.

"Alright, now we're rolling!" Damon proclaimed.

He and others made it to the control room.

"It worked next stop, Top side." He added.

"Great news, we broke into the vault, now we're breaking out our duel disks." Tony reported on screen.

"Shinji, mission accomplished, we captured the genetator room, cut power to all the security systems." A Common reported.

Shinji then picked up a intercom. "Listen up my fellow Commons, today is a new day, the day we've been waiting for, our campain against the Top Siders has begun, the Underground is ours, now its time we take it to the streets, we'll ride the conveyor belts to the surface, take the future into our own hands!"

The Commons cheered.

Shinji turned to face Chojiro's two lackeys. "Thanks you guys, you both were a big help."

"It was totally our pleasure." The blue robed lackey stated. "We've been itching for action ever since we got here." The green robed lackey added. "We haven't found a trace of Chojiro though."

"Until now that is." A voice said from behind.

Chojiro was smiling and so did his lackeys.

Tony was giving back the Commons their Duel Disks then they all ran out.

"Zuzu!" Gong called out.

He noticed his friend from afar.

"Zuzu!" He called out.

"Thank goodness." She said in relief. "I need to get to Yuya, my bracelet kept glowing, I have feeling he might be in danger."

"Uh oh, Gong wonders if Obelisk Force found him." Gong answered with worry.

"From Duel Academy?" Zuzu asked in shock.

"Yes, they flew here like a bunch of bats." Gong commented

Just then Commons ran between them and got them seperated.

Shay was running with Jenna, Sylvio and Moon Shadow.

"I have feeling this Misty Tredwell, you mentioned is in trouble too." Jenna said. "Yes, she's a Top Sider too, Shinji might still do his rebellion." Leonardo added.

"Agreed, she'll be in danger as well, we'll find a way to get to her once we find Yuya." Shay said as he noticed Crow down below with the kids, along side Katt

Jenna noticed them too so she waved to them.

Crow did a fist while Katt giggled simulating her both of her fingers into cat paws, and the kids waved with smiles.

Shay did a fist to them.

Shinji was riding with Tony, Damon and few Commons on the conveyer belt. "Let's rock."

Back at Roget's office.

"Sir, we spotted two targets at Sector RT-55, Yuya Sasaki and Riley Akaba." A female technician reported.

"They appear to be engaged against a unit from Obelisk Force, it also appears that Celina is also present."

"Celina?" He asked as he slammed his fist on the arm of his chair. "(The Lancers and Obelisk Force are fighting over her but I refuse let either of them take control of Celina.)"

In the old subway station.

Riley continued gasping in terror as his PSTD continues to wreck him.

"I won't go back." Celina groaned.

"(I have to focus, Celina and Riley are depending on me, Barrett must have a weakness I can use, if I pick apart his game, his whole strategy is about his trap card, without it he can't chain my monsters into lockdown)" Yuya thought. "(So what can I do that change that?)"

A flashback scene.

"As long as I have a Beast-Borg on my field my trap keeps your monsers locked up." Barrett explained.

End of flashback.

"(If I can take out Beast-Borg Panther Predator, his trap would bite the dust too.)" Yuya thought. "Ok listen up, even though Salutiger and Silverclaw are locked up I can still Overlay them, with these two monsters I built the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 Attack 2500

"(When Dark Rebellion destroys Panther Predator then his trap card will be history.)" Yuya thought with a grin. "Attack..."

"Halt!" Barrett ordered which made Yuya stop. "I activate Beast-Borg Medal of the Crimson Chain, listen up grunt, you can't outsmart me, my Crimson Chain activates when you summon a monster from your Extra Deck, once again your monster can't attack, your mighty dragon is now in lock up!"

"Oh no!" Yuya exclaimed seeing Dark Rebellion Dragon in a chain. "(I'm doomed.")"

Barrett started to laugh sinisterly.

End of chapter.


	44. Chain, Vampire, Dinosaur, Knight Game

Chapter 44: Chain, Vampire, Dinosaur, Knight Game

At the old subway station.

"(To un-chain my monsters I need to destroy Barrett's Beast-Borg, but I can't since my monsters are locked up, what mess.)" Yuya thought nervously.

"GO!" Barrett declared as his Crimson Chain unleashed another chain that binded Yuya. "I didn't want you feel left out so I put you in lock up like your dragons, my trap card not only stops your monsters from attacking, but you are no longer able to summon monsters now."

"I can't do anything this stink!" Yuya complained.

"You dueled enough to know when a comeback is impossible, so save me the trouble and hand over Celina to me!" Barrett declared.

"Never!" Yuya replied.

"As a solider I can stand up for a comrade but its better if she comes with me willingly." Barrett stated.

"Why is that?" Yuya asked.

"Because if Obelisk Force captures her instead of me then there's no telling what they'll do to her, what they dish out on a traitor." Barrett replied as he eyed at the former Fusion warrior. "However I can protect her from the harshness of punishments, listen Yuya, though Celina and I fight on different sides now, I never forget the years we spent together side by side battling for the same cause, so let's just end this now, I swear I'll help her no one cares for her than I do, this is for the best."

"Your best isn't good enough!" Yuya spatted.

"What did you say?" Barrett asked looking offended.

"You heard me, I won't let you take Celina, not now not ever!" Yuya shouted.

"Is that so, how can you stop me when you and your monsters are in chains?" Barrett asked.

"It won't be easy but no matter what I won't let you take Celina, I will protect her!" Yuya replied determined.

"Tough talk is cheap, when your side loses, your side will lose very badly." Barrett commented. "Let's see what you can do."

"Bring it, I'm not afraid." Yuya said glaring.

Meanwhile

Raptor was flying on Aerosaurus still with Sibella.

"Still no sign of Sora." Sibella groaned in frustration.

Raptor began sniffing the air.

He gasped suddenly. "I smell lolilpop, that means Sora is nearby."

"Let's go then!" Sibella declared.

In the subway station.

"I draw!" Barrett declared drawing from his deck. "You taught out my first barrage, now I'm calling out the heavy armor, roll in Carrier Sential!"

Carrier Sential Level 4 Attack 1000

"Carrier Sentail brings me back up by letting me add a monster to my hand." Barrett explained as he got a monster card from his deck. "This pitched black war wolf will prove a sential in my plan when I activate Beast-Borg Fusioner, this allows me to fuse my Pitched Black War-Wolf with Carrier Sential to summon a new Beast-Borg, the beast-Borg that rules the battlefield with shock and all!"

His two monsters began to fuse together.

"I Fusion Summon: Advanced to the frontline, Beast-Borg Wolf Kampfer!"

Beast-Borg Wolf Kampfer Level 6 Attack 2600

"If you couldn't handle one Beast-Borg then how can you handle two of them?" The one eyed patch Fusion Warrior asked. "Once again Panther Predator will inflict damage to you by half of its attack points."

Panther Predator growled and unleashed a laser from its chest.

Yuya: 2400

"There's more the effect of Beast-Borg Medal of the Steel Chain, all your monsters lose attack equal to the damage you just took." Barrett explained.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 2500-1700

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 2500-1700

"Just wait, I promise I'll free you both!" Yuya declared as he struggled to get loose.

"Yeah right, don't make promises you can make kid!" Barrett said harshly. "You can't save your dragons, you can't save Celina, you can't do a thing, what's it going to take to get through to you?"

"More then you can dish out, its not over, I got out of much tougher situations then this!" Yuya declared.

Obelisk Force advanced to Riley who was still in his DTSD including a hallucination of the soliders that attacked his hometown.

"Ah, ah, ah." He panted in terror as the Obelisk Force stood in front of him. "Go..away...I won't let you take Celina."

He began to remember the destructio of his hometown and hiding a old house curled up against the wall.

He heard a door get kicked down by soliders which scared him even more.

"Riley." Celina said in weaken voice.

"Stay away its me you're gonna fight!" Yuya declared. "You can't fight them!" Barrett stated.

Riley continued panting. "(Celina needs my help, I can't let them take her, I have to fight back.)"

He rememberd what Jack Atlas said to him.

"If you got the stuff kid, don't be afraid to use, then no one will be able to stop you." Jack stated.

He also remembered how he stood against Sector Security.

End of flashback.

"I promised to stand up and fight, Celina was in trouble I was there for her, three against one...but...I." He said panting heavily. "I..beat...them...I can do it again."

"No...Riley...you..done...enough." Celina said in weaken tone trying to get up but she fell on the ground.

Riley turned to her who struggled to get up. "Run..Riley...I can fight them all myself."

"No." Riley said shaking his head.

"I must I can't just watch friends suffer because of me." Celina stated looking up the Obelisk Force. "Its time for me to stand up and fight."

The red jeweled Obelisk Force smiled and walked towards Celina trying to reach her with his head.

"Come guys, youn can relax!" A voice called as Frightfur Sabre Tooth slashed the first Obelisk Force, the 2nd was strangled by Frightfur Sheep, and the 3rd Obelisk Force was scared by Frightfur Leo.

The three Obelisk Force were knocked out cold.

"Only one kid uses those monsters." Celina said as she looked up a hole in the roof and Sora came inside.

"Its good to see you, Sora!" Yuya said joyfully.

"Good...to...see him, are you nuts?" Celina asked.

A flashback scene.

She remembered Shay was defeated by Sora in the Standard Dimension in the Arc League Championship.

"Did you forget how he beat up Shay and tried to take me back to Fusion?" She asked.

Flashback ends.

"Stand back, I won't let you take me back to Duel Academy!" Celina protested.

Meanwhile

Raptor sniffed out more of Sora's scent.

"Which way is he?" Sibella asked.

Raptor looked at the old subway station.

"There!" He proclaimed pointing ahead.

In the old station.

"I'm here to help not bringing you to the Academy." Sora said offering his hand.

"You mean how you helped me last time?" Celina asked with a glare.

"You got let go of grudges, it'll stress you out no wonder you're so queasy." Sora said calmly. "Anyway I changed."

"Changed, how is that?" Celina asked.

"I'm not the kind of touchy stuff but I can say this: I'm here to help." Sora stated.

Celina and Riley were surprised while Yuya was very joyful to hear it.

Just then a laugh was heard.

They all turned to see Yuri which surprised Yuya. "He looks like me."

Yuri leaped up in front of Sora, Riley, and Celina.

"So many traitors in one space, the Professor won't be pleased, when comes to turncoats he isn't quite forgiven." He said as he turned his attention to Celina. "Celina that implies to you too, you and Sora are both in it, deep way deep, Barrett I can't believe you couldn't handle such a simply bounty hunt but actually I can, you can leave now I'll handle things from here, I'll be taking these three fools into custody."

Yuri raised his right hand up and behind were three more Obelisk Force, the red jeweled Obelisk Force had Ancient Gear Hunting Hound which it leaped in front of Sora, Celina, and Riley.

"Of course if you want to stand up to me and my posse, we'll gladly fight you." Yuri stated.

"Oh we'll fight you." Celina replied weaken voice.

"Great, we might as well have some fun, right?" Yuri asked then he laughed. "You can't even stand up, you'll won't be a challenge, so that leaves only you Sora, you understand that once we set our draw our cards this will be a fight to finish, only one of us will be walking away."

"That'll be me." Sora said.

Just then the window in the middle broke as two figures jumped in a slide to the subway cart.

It was Raptor and Sibella.

"What the?" Yuri asked.

"Its Raptor and Sibella!" Yuya exclaimed in shock.

"Where have you two been?" Celina asked in a weaken tone. "Last I heard you escaped the...the."

THe Fusion Counterpart of Zuzu stopped due to her queasiness.

The two Xyz Warriors ignored them and focused their eyes on Sora.

Sora remembered something.

"(Did Yuya said that girl's name was Sibella, hold on.)" He thought.

A flashback scene.

"Sibella was upset when Yuto went missing, when she saw Yuya summon out Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, she was convinced that he did something to Yuto." Leonardo explained. "She and some of us Xyz Users from Heartland City went to You Show to duel Yuya and get back Yuto's dragon but Mr Boyle, Zuzu's father stepped in but he was no match for Sibella and he met an unexpected fate."

Flashback ends.

"Who are you two?" Yuri asked looking annoyed at being interrupted.

"Strange, you look like my brother." Sibella said her eyes twitching violently. "Though you're not him but my friend and I came here to get Sora!"

Sora gritted his teeth.

"Wait, Sora isn't our enemy any..." Yuya began to say.

"Quiet!" Raptor snarled as his eyes changed into Dinosaur eyes.

Yuya, Riley, and Celina went silent after the Raptor's outbrust.

"My, my, someone has anger issues." Yuri joked amusingly.

"Shut it!" Raptor snapped angrily.

"Look Sora, you'll pay for what you did to my brother and for beating up Shay in the Battle Royal!" Sibella declared angrily. "I will make sure you won't lay a finger on Shay again, so duel me now!"

THe vampire girl took out her duel disk and activated it.

"You can't do this!" Yuya shouted loudly.

Sora gritted his teeth. "I don't have the time for you now!" He said. "I'm sorry that I hurt your boyfriend!"

"Shay isn't my boyfriend and saying sorry isn't going to cut it!" Sibella shouted with slight blush on her face. "I'm not taking no for answer either you duel me now or I'll force you duel!"

Sora gritted his teeth realizing the situation he was in as he about activate his duel disk.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU, YOU SNAKE!" A voice rang out.

The third glass window shattered revealing Yugo who drove inside. "You thought you could get away from me, no matter how you try!"

"As usually your timing is terrible Pogo, come I'm occupied at the moment." Yuri said.

"So what, I have a score to settle with you and we're settling it now!" Yugo declared furiously. "That's what you get for taking Rin-Rin."

"Don't blame me I was following a direct order from higher up the food chain." Yuri commented.

"Well you should've cancelled that order!" Yugo stated angrily.

"What the Professor wants, the Professor gets, he wanted Rin like how he wants Celina." Yuri explained.

Yugo turned to see Celina on her knees. "Celina, you're here too, I thought you were sent the underground when I won against you."

Yugo was surprised to hear what he just heard. "Excuse me, you beat Celina, in that case I'll accept you challenge, I'm afraid you drawn the short straw Sora."

Sora's hand was caught in the mouth of Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and he struggled to get loose.

"Don't worry once I elimate Yugo, you'll be my next victim." Yuri commeted.

"Let me take him on instead!" Sibella declared.

"Sorry, I don't take orders from a Xyz freak." Yuri commented.

Yugo noticed the pink haired girl and her friend.

"You're Sibella and Raptor!" He exclaimed. "I heard you both along with your other Xyz buddies went AWOL after Shay's duel against Dennis."

"What of it?" Raptor asked with a glare.

"You got anger issues." Yugo said not liking the Dino man's attitude. "Thanks for noticing, Dingo." The Dino Duelist said in mockery tone. "Hey, the name's Yugo!" Yugo protested pointing at himself.

"You look just like the guy that was in our dimension too." Sibella said. "My friends you called you the Fusion Follower."

"Hey, the name is Yugo, get it right!" Yugo protested again annoyingly.

"Yuya, you have no idea what Yuri will do to Celina if he takes her." Barrett said nervously. "Let me keep her safe, come on, its the only option if you really care about Celina!"

"That's where you're wrong cause I'll protect her!" Yuya declared his eyes rolling.

"Since you won't cooperate Beast-Borg Wolf Kamplfur attack and rip into Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Barrett declared as his Beast Borg Wolf slashed Odd-Eyes with its claws.

Yuya: 1900

"So what, I may have lost some life points but Odd-Eyes still remains on the field." Yuya pointed out.

"That's true but my Beast-Borg zaps more of your dragons attack points." Barrett stated.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 1700-1200

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 1700-1200

"Since I dealt you damage Beast Borg Wolf's Kamper's special ability strikest take out 300 more of your life points." Barrett explained.

Beast Borg Wolf Kamper lauched two missles and blasted Yuya.

Yuya: 1600

"That allows my Steel Chain to tighten and crush more attack points out of your dragons." barrett added. "Listen to your monsters cry in agony!"

Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion Dragon cried in pain.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 1200-900

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 1200-900

"Give up before they suffer more!" Barrett declared. "Why don't you give up on getting me to give up!" Yuya remarked.

"You reached at the end of the rope punk!" Yugo shouted.

"I think you meant to say the end of your room, cause your chances of winning are zero." Yuri amused.

"Well...I like those odds, wait that didn't sound right, but I will beat you!" Yugo stated determiningly.

"I can't believe I have to duel this moron." Yuri said getting annoyed. "Oh you'd better believe it!" Yugo stated.

Yuri glanced at the two Xyz Warriors.

"Listen you two, when I defeat this buffoon and take out Sora, I'll come after you guys."

Raptor let out a snarl which made his eyes change into Dinosaur eyes.

Yuri noticed this. "(Hmm, did that Xyz's eyes change?)"

Sibella revealed her vampire fangs slightly.

"(She's got fangs, I wonder if she's the vampire girl that Dennis mentioned.)" Yuri thought seemingly.

"Hey punk, I'm ready to fight!" Yugo called activating his duel disk on his Runner.

Yuri then activated his duel disk.

"LET'S DUEL!" Yugo and Yuri proclaimed in unison.

Yuri: 4000

Yugo: 4000

"I'll be the first to go." Yugo said as he took a card from his hand. "I'll use this card: Speedroid Terror Top, with this I can Special Summon it since there's no monsters on my field."

Speedroid Terror Top Level 3 Attack 1200

"That's not all, Terror Tops spins out another monster to join my side, Fly in Speedroid Taketomborg!"

Speedroid Tametomborg Level 3 Attack 600

"Last up is my Tuner Monster: Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice Level 1 Attack 100

"My Speedroid Trio is set, I Tune Red-Eyed Dice with Tametomborg and Terror Top to summon a whole new monster!"

His Tuner Dice Monster tuned with the two Speedroid Monsters.

"Spread your wings to wip up a whirlwind of Destruction!"

1+3+3=7

"I SYNCHRO SUMMON: Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"This is our chance." Sibella whispered

"Right, GO XYZ MERGE!" Raptor proclaimed as he summoned out Jurassic Velociraptor and merged with it.

"What the?" Yuri asked in shock.

"What kind of power is that?" Barrett asked seemingly shocked as well.

"That power...he...it was just..." Celina muttered.

A flashback scene.

Leonardo merges with his Beast Guardian Lio and tried slash Sora before he teleported away.

"That was the same kind of power that Leonardo used in Standard and when we escaped from Security when we arrived here first." She added.

End of flashback

Sibella then pulled part of the necklace she was wearing off and began to transform to her inner self.

Just then Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon began to roar and trash around.

In streets of New Domino City.

Damon pushes up a manhole cover aside and looks around.

He climbed out with Tony and Shinji behind him.

"Alright, so far so easy." Shinji commented. "Yes, soon we'll have this whole city turn side up." Tony stated. "Then the Top Siders will know what its like to be bottem feeders." Damon added.

"We need more recruits, now is our time to take over New Domino City." Shinji said proudly.

Shay was running through the Commons with Jenna and Leonardo.

They both leaped across a riverboat to get to another side of the Commons.

"No sign, of Obelisk Force." Shay said.

He then noticed Jenna was troubled.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Remember Shinji wanted to do a rebellion?" Jenna asked with concern.

"Yes I do." Shay replied nodding his head. "Well, I feeling he still might do it." Jenna stated. "She's right, you said that you went to meet a Top Sider named Misty Tredwell, which means she could be in danger if this rebellion starts." Leonardo agreed with his comrade's statement. "Including that Black Rose too."

Shay knew his friends were right.

Just then the mysterious female Turbo Duelist arrived.

"Hello, are you three with the Lancers?" She asked. "Who are you?" Jenna asked with a cautious look on her face. "How did you know about the Lancers?"

The Turbo Duelist took on her helmet revealing her face. "My name is Sherry Leblanc, I watched the duel between your friend Shay and Dennis Macfield, so I decided to steal two Lancers.

Jenna was confused. "You came to steal two Lancers?"

"What does that mean?" Shay asked confused as well. "More importantly who are the two Lancers you're trying to steal?" Leonardo asked.

"Two of Lancers I want is you, Shay Obsiden, and Yuya Sasaki." Sherry answered.

"Why Yuya and I?" Shay asked pointing himself.

"I admire your boldness, spirit, and your courage, other than that you're very skilled when it comes to dueling." Sherry replied with a grin. "As for Yuya Sasaki, he's got quite the skills including the Pendulum Summoning, alone with the others summoning he did like Xyz, Fusion and Synchro Summon."

"I'm afraid my friends and I are busy now." Shay answered with a cold stare on his face.

Sherry started her monitor on her Runner. "I will have you and Yuya Sasaki." She said as her Duel Mode was activated.

Shay and Jenna were about to take out their Duel disks when Leonardo put his arm with front of them.

"I'll duel you." The blue haired boy said taking out his Xyz Duel Disk.

"Alright, what's your name?" Sherry asked with a grin.

"My name is Leonardo." The blue haired man replied as he glanced at his friends. "Shay, Jenna, continue finding the others now, I'll catch up later!"

Shay and Jenna were quiet but did what their friend said and they both ran off in opposite.

Leonardo activated his duel disk which also activated the Field Spell he got from Declan.

Leonardo: 4000

Sherry: 4000

"LET'S DUEL!" They both proclaimed in unison.

"I'll go first, draw." Sherry declared as she took a card from her hand. "I play Speed Spell: Star Level Summon, when there are no monsters on my field I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Monster from my hand, but I must give up a Monster that's in my hand to the graveyard."

Sherry sent a monster from her hand to the graveyard.

"So I Special Summon, Scared knight Spear Holder in Defense Mode!"

Sacred Knight Spear Holder Level 4 Defense 400

"Next I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Sherry's hand Cx4

"My move, draw!" Leonardo declared drawing from his deck. "I summon Beast Guardian Angel Fish!"

An Angel like Fish appeared.

Beast Guardian Angel Fish Level 4 Attack 1000

"Next I play the Beast Guardian Call, with this I can draw one card from my hand by discarding one from my hand to graveyard."

Leonardo sent one card from his hand to the graveyard then drew one card.

"Sweet, I Special Summon Beast Guardian Chain Maid!"

Beast Guardian Chain Maid Level 4 Attack 900

"Now for her ability, by skipping my Battle Phase I can inflict 400 points of damage for each Beast Guardian on my field." Leonardo explained.

Sherry gritted her teeth.

The Chain Maid swung her two chains hitting Sherry's Runner.

Sherry: 3200

"Not bad." She praised seemingly impressed.

"I'm not done, I overlay Beast Guardian Chain Maid and Angel Fish to built the Overlay Network!" Leonardo proclaimed as his two Beast Guardians disfigured into energy. "Now with these two water creatures comes a sea creature of beauty and power, I Xyz Summon: Prepare wash our opponent away Beast Guardian Athena!"

Beast Guardian Athena Rank 4 Attack 1500

"I end my turn."

Leonardo's hand Cx3

Sherry was confused yet wondering why her opponent didn't set any cards facedown. "(This young man is impressive, wonder how good the other Lancers are.)" She thought with a grin. "Its my turn Monsieur Leonardo, DRAW!"

Sherry's hand Cx5

"I summon Horse of the Fleur Knight in attack mode!"

Horse of the Fleur Knight Level 3 Attack 400

"Next I activate its ability when this card is successfully summoned, I can draw one more card."

Sherry drew from her deck.

"Next I activate Polymerization!"

Leonardo gasped with his eyes wide. "(Is she a Fusion Summoner?)"

"I fuse Spear Holder and Horse of the Fleur Knight to Fusion Summon: Centaur Mina!"

Centaur Mina Level 6 Attack 2200

"Now Centaur Mina charge!" Sherry commanded.

"I activate my Spell card from my graveyard: Go Beast Guardian Shield!" Leonardo proclaimed as spell came from his Graveyard.

"You're playing spell from your graveyard!" Sherry exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, due to its effect my xyz Monster can't be destroyed in battle this turn." Leonardo explained. "That maybe, but you Monsieur Leonardo still take damage." Sherry stated pointing using her left hand's finger.

The blue haired man covered himself using his arms.

Leonardo: 3300

"I end my turn with one facedown." She added.

Sherry's hand Cx3

"(She's quite impressive and skilled.)" Leonardo thought as he grinned. "I can't wait to see what else she's got."

Sherry just grinned seemingly impressed by the Lancer's dueling skills. "(This man is impressive than I thought, I wonder how strong the other Lancers are.)"

"As a member of the Resistance, I will win!" He proclaimed with a determination as he drew from his deck.

"(Member of the Resistance, never heard of that.)" Sherry thought confused but kept her focus. "I draw!"

Sherry's hand Cx4

Meanwhile Crow and Katt were with the children in another alleyway.

They bend down in the corner.

"Listen watch out for Sector Security rats or Obelisk Force snakes." Crow said.

"Look out for rats and snakes got it." Franky said doing a thumbs up.

"But I have a whole collection of rats and snakes already." Tarren stated. "Just look for guys that look scary and mean." Amanda said correcting her friend.

"That's the idea, now let's split up to search for Celina, Yuya, and Zuzu." Crow ordered.

"Yes sir." Franky said. "We're on it." Amanda added. "We'll track them all down, if we spot any rats or snakes I'll add them to my collection." Tarren stated.

"Good as long as they don't collect you." Crow joked making the kids chuckle with grins. "But seriously guys, sector Security portal can be dangerous but Obelisk Force seems worse and they're hunting down Celina, Yuya maybe trying to stop them but it won't be enough, I'll do anything to send them packing."

"I'll be dueling beside ya!" Franky proclaimed. "Me too!" Tarren added rising his hand.

Amanda then flicked their forehands with her finger. "Please you guys including me don't have any duel disks."

"Good, let's go!" Crow proclaimed rising his hand up. "Meow, let's do it!" Katt added.

"Hey Crow, we heard that you fell on top of Katt." Franky said with a silly grin.

Crow and Katt's faces went red with wide eyes.

"Aww, they're blushing so they must like each other!" Amanda teased while cupping her hands together.

"Oh, Crow is in love." Tarren added with laugh.

"Its not like that!" Crow protested with blushing red face. "Meow, that's right we're not a item!" Katt spatted while rising her hands in the air.

Just then a Duelist drove and stopped by the alleyway.

Crow and Katt prepared to get their duel disks out.

"Hold on!" The duelist said putting his hand up.

The duelist took off his helmet and revealed to be Dan Nicholas.

He made eyes on Katt. "Well, Kitty its good to see you again!"

Katt backed away. "Meow, Thanks I guess and my name is Katt."

"Anyway, I managed to escape from the Underground." Dan stated. "So I will help you guys anyway I can!"

"Hmm, you can start by protecting the kids." Crow said.

"Uh, well sure I guess I can do that." Dan said looking disappointed. "(Aw man, I was hoping to be by Katt's side.)"

"Anyway let's go!" Crow proclaimed again.

Meanwhile Gong was running with Sylvio and Chojiro.

"Guys where shall we start?" Gong asked looking around. "Remember Riley is taking on Obelisk Force all by himself." Chojiro answered. "That wouldn't be a challenge for me since I'm unbelievible awesome." Sylvio stated.

"Gong knows that Moon Shadow is racing to Riley's side but what worries me that Raptor and Sibella are still up here." Gong said.

"Why is that so worrying?" Sylvio asked. "They can take care of themselves."

"True but they have deep grudge against Duel Academy if Sora is here then they might go after him." Gong added. "If that's the case Gong has a feeling it'll get ugly if they find Sora."

Gong then shook his head.

"Anyway we should head to where Moon Shadow is."

"I have feeling once Yuya learned that Obelisk Force was here he went to help Celina as well." Sylvio stated. "If we head in Riley's direction and that luck is on our side, we might be able to find our friends too." Chojiro added.

"Right, let's go!" Gong declared.

Moon Shadow was leaping across buidlings.

"(I hope our side finds Riley and Celina, he is battling Obelisk Force alone.)" He thought looking down as he continued leaping across buidling roof tops.

At Roget's office.

"What that, everyone from the Underground has escaped?!" He asked shockingly. "Order our troops to search for the escapers."

"Sir we picked up more Obelisk Troops in sector RT-55, that's where Celina is located and it seems that they're closing in on her." A female staff reported.

"They won't capture Celina or Zuzu!" Roget snarled angrily.

Zuzu was in the Commons streets running until she tripped.

As she got back on her feet she noticed her bracelet glowing. "Something must be wrong with Yuya, I wonder..." She raises her wrist to the direction ahead of her. "If this can take me to him, let's find out."

Celina noticed her bracelet was glowing too.

"Go ahead and take your turn, you punk." Yugo said who was sweating and so was Yuri. "Your dragon is magnificent I can't wait to take it down."

He then put his hand on his deck. "I draw!"

He gasped at what he drew. "Ah, I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization, to fuse my two Predaplants together into one, my Predaplant Flytrap adn Moray Nepenthes, by crafting these two plants together I'll create a plantical nightmare!"

HIs two predaplants began to fuse together.

"I Fusion Summon: your dragon is a lame lizard compared to mine, ARISE STRAVING VENOM FUSION DRAGON!"

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Level 8 Attack 2800

"What, another one?" Celina asked.

Raptor and Inner Sibella continued their way to Sora.

Just then Yuri's eyes glowed purple then Clear Wing bared its chest then Yugo's eyes glowed along, Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes began thrash and roar as Yuto's eyes glowed including Yuya.

Yuya began to choke as Celina's bracelet glowed faster and faster making her gasp.

"AAAAHHHH!" Yuya screamed feriously.

End of chapter.


	45. Tragic Reunion

Chapter 45: Tragic Reunion

Zuzu continued her to find Yuya using her bracelet. "I must be getting closer, come on Yuya, I know you're around here somewhere."

Meanwhile

Leonardo's duel against Sherry Leblanc was underway.

Leonardo: 3300

Sherry: 3200

"This place is too small, so let's take this duel to another big area." The blonde Turbo Duelist stated as she turned around.

Leonardo nodded with a grin.

Sherry drove on but drove not so fast as Leonardo chased after her.

They passed down next to the river.

Up ahead was a bridge that reached from side they were on.

"I draw I summon the Tuner Monster Fleur Synchron!" Sherry proclaimed.

Fleur Synchron Level 2 Attack 500

"A Tuner Monster!" Leonardo exclaimed knowing what was coming next.

"I tune Fleur Synchron with Level 6 Centaur Mina, now Mina the Centaur Warrior tune with Fleur Synchron to blossom my way to victory!"

2+6=8

"I Synchro Summon: Level 8 Fleur de Chavalier!"

Fleur de Chavalier Level 8 Attack 2700

"Very impressive." Leonardo praised seemingly impressed.

They soon were got over the other side of the Commons.

Leonardo then got the back Sherry's Runner.

"Not bad, monsieur Leonardo." The blonde praised seemingly impressed on the Xyz Summoner's agility move. "Now Fleur de Chavalier attack Beast Guardian Athena!"

Chavalier took out its sword and charged at the Xyz Mermaid Monster.

Leonardo then noticed an Action Card on a platforms up ahead in a wide space with buildings that had broken windows.

"Not so fast, I activate the Action Card: Evasion!"

"Excuse Moi, what's an Action Card?" Sherry asked her eyes wide but then she grinned. "Just kidding I know about that since I saw the duels in the Friendship Cup, also Chavalier's ability which destroys the activating of the Spell or trap once per turn."

Evasion was destroyed which shocked Leonardo. "(So this girl's monster can destroy magic and trap cards from activating once per turn, not bad but...)"

Chavalier slashed Athena with its sword causing a shockwave and smoke.

Sherry grinned as the smoke cleared and to her surprise Athena was still on the field.

"Mon Dieu, how did Beast Guardian Athena survive?" She asked surprised.

"Its quite simply, her ability allows me to use to prevent her from being destroyed in battle once per turn." Leonardo explained.

"That maybe, you still take damage, Monsieur Leonardo!" Sherry stated as she stopped her Duel Runner and the blue haired boy stood in front of her.

Leonardo: 2100

"I must admit that I'm impressed, just Shay Obsidan, Yuya Sasaki, Zuzu Boyle, Yugo, and everyone one else that dueled in the Friendship Cup, they dueled very hard and never gave in." Sherry stated. "Of course some of the duels I seen were filled with anger like Shinji dueling against Moon Shadow, during the duel between Yuya and Duel Chaser 227, their duel was quite dramatic then poor Duel Chaser lost the duel."

"(I have to admit myself, Yuya was like that when he dueled against me, Katt,and Yuto.)" Leonardo thought knowing the blonde' statement was true.

A flashback scene.

"(There was also Yuya dueling against Iggy Arolo, at first he dueled well until Iggy backed him in a corner but he managed to win using Yuto's Dragon, however he brutally defeated Iggy.)"

He remembered Iggy screaming when his monster was destroyed by Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

Linebreak.

"I was also shocked to see that this Dennis Macfield was also ordered to get Shay's sister Lulu, he was quite angry." Sherry added. "I heard some Lancers went AWOL after that duel."

"I was one of those Lancers but..." Leonardo began to say.

"But what?" Sherry asked suddenly curious.

"A friend of mine and I dueled against a Duel Academy student along with a friend of his." Leonardo replied. "I won't say his name but this Duel Academy student was someone that hurt two of my friends, we wanted revenge however my friend and I realized we misjudged this person and his friend."

Sherry was quite surprised.

"Soon then we became friends with this Duel Academy student and his friend Zuzu Boyle." Leonardo added with a grin. "However I want ask you something, where did you get the Fusion monster Centaur Mina, and why are you here to steal Shay and Yuya?"

Sherry went quiet but looked directly at the blue haired man. "I want revenge, years ago I was the child of Leblanc Family, my father had his card company which he inherited from his father, I lived with my father and my mother, we were happy and were living happily."

Sherry's face had now an anger. "Soon my father discovered the Summoning method Fusion Summoning, in this dimension has nothing but Synchro Summoning, when my father discovered this from a employee from his work, my father had his people design Fusion Monsters, however we had no idea it came from some other dimension and things started to change."

A flashback scene.

Her father was talking with on the home phone with angered face.

Mrs Leblanc was quite frightened of her husband's outburst and Sherry as a child was listening from the door to her dad's office.

"Look if you keep threaten to hurt my family or me, then things are going to get really ugly!" Her father added angrily as he hung up the receiver.

Sherry went over to her parents and then her father gave her a teddy bear. "I wasn't sure what was going on, but my parents shielded me from this threat then later my father gave me an adorable teddy bear but then at night..."

Sherry was asleep then she heard shouting and screaming.

"I heard a commotion but went to my parents bedroom, there was nothing but mess." She added as she noticed something on the floor. "To my shock, I found two cards on the floor."

She picked up the cards. "To my shock, my parents were inside the two cards."

Sherry backed away slowly until she felt someone bump into her it was a butler with dark spike hair.

Sherry was about to scream until the butler picked her gently and carried her away in his arms. "My butler Elsworth found me, we managed to escape."

Line break.

Leonardo gasped in shock. "(Her parents were turned into cards, that's just like what Duel Academy did to my friends and family.)"

Flashback scene.

"Elsworth explained the situation to me, after his company started to design Fusion Monsters, strange men kept coming around and trying to steal the designs however men were caught, a mysterious man called my father and demanded him to stop his design on Fusion Monsters or else." Sherry explained.

Child Sherry is seen in a hotel sitting on a bed crying with her teddy bear in her arms.

"As the years passed we ran to country to country, city to city from the monsters that turned my parents into cards." Sherry added.

"I see, I'm sorry about your parents." Leonardo said looking sad. "My family including my friends from my dimension were also turned into cards."

Sherry was shocked. "I see, Monsieur Leonardo, I recall Shay mentioned something about Duel Academy and how people in your dimension were hunted down and turned into cards."

"Yes, my friends and I along with Shay were on a mission to save Lulu, however we ended up in the Standard." Leonardo added. "Where is this Elsworth you're with?"

"He's around, we split up to find Yuya or any Lancers, looks like I found you, Jenna, and Shay Obsidan." Sherry replied. "Anyway let's continue our duel."

"Right, I'm looking forward for more action, I draw!" Leonardo proclaimed drawing from his deck. "Its time for me get even serious."

He grinned as he took of his jacket expect for his black t-shirt which surprised Sherry. "What are you stripping for?"

Leonardo just grinned as Sherry noticed muscle abs on his arms to his shoulders. "To get even serious."

Sherry then felt something in her heart beat fast and her face had pink hues. "What's this, my heart is beating fast."

"Uh, is something wrong?" Leonardo asked noticing the blonde's face but he shook his head. "I play the Equip Spell: Golden Triton, which I equip to Beast Guardian Athena, this gives her an extra 800 attack points."

Beast Guardian Athena Attack 1500-2300

"I activate her special ability by using one Overlay Unit I can Special Summon Beast Guardian monster that's Level 4 or below from my Deck." Leonardo explained as monster was transferred to his hand from his deck. "I chose Beast Guardian Butterfly Girl!"

Beast Guardian Butterfly Girl Level 4

"When she's successfully summoned, I can draw another card." Leonardo explained drawing from his deck. "I activate the Spell: Beast Guardian Strength, when my opponent has a monster with more attack points then I can add Athena's defense points to her attack points until the end my turn."

Sherry's eyes widened.

"Athena has 1800 defense points so she's going to get 1800 extra attack points."

Beast Guardian Attack 2300-4100

"Now Beast Guardian Athena attack with Triton energy blast!" Leonardo commanded.

Athena unleashed a yellow light of energy from the Triton and destroyed Fleur de Chavalier.

Sherry: 1800

"I end my turn, the effect of Beast Guardian Strength ends as well."

Beast Guardian Attack 4100-2300

Just then another Turbo Duelist arrived at the duel.

"Mr Elsworth!" Sherry exclaimed.

Her butler took off his helmet. "Sherry, glad you're still safe." he said looking relieved. "You must be one of the Lancers, I assume."

"Yes sir." Leonardo replied with a nod. "My name is Leonardo."

"Hmm, a pleasure to meet one of the Lancers." Elsworth said. "I'm Sherry's guardian: Elsworth, I see that you are strong, however Sherry isn't going down that easily."

Sherry started her Runner's engine and drove around. "Its my draw then!"

She looked at what she drew. "I summon out Fleur Flower of Despair!"

Fleur Flower of Despair Level 1 Attack 0

Leonardo was puzzled at the blonde's move.

"I activate Fleur Flower of Despair's ability by releasing it, we both take 500 points of damage." Sherry explained as her trap unleashed a purple light energy that struck Leonardo and her.

"Aah!" He exclaimed.

Leonardo: 1600

Sherry: 1300

"There's more whenever Fleur the Flower of Despair is leaves the field, I'm allowed Special Summon, Erika the Fleur Witch of Nature!"

Erika the Fleur Witch of Nature Level 8 Attack 2900

"Its ability comes in handy, once per turn its allowed to take out any a monster from my opponents graveyard then summon onto my field, I chose Beast Guardian Angel Fish!"

Beast Guardian Angel Fish reappeared on sherry's side.

Now by releasing Angel Fish, you take 800 points of damage." Sherry explained as her Angel Fish vanished and Fleur the Witch unleashed a light of energy from its staff.

Leonardo: 900

Leonardo just grinned. "I have admit you're quite the duelist."

"What are you smiling about?" Sherry asked confusingly. "I have the upper hand."

"True, I was like this before the Xyz Dimension was invaded by Duel Academy." Leonardo replied. "In fact it was because of them that my friends and I lost our smiles, however thanks to some new friends we were reminded of what dueling is all about."

Sherry was stunned. "I see, I will still attack, go Erika the Fleur Witch of Nature!"

"I activate my Beast Guardian Butterfly Girl's special ability by sending it to my graveyard, I can negate the Battle Phase." Leonardo explained. "There is more I must return Athena to my Extra Deck, however I get to draw two more cards."

Athena glanced Leonardo with a smile and disappeared as her owner drew two cards from his deck.

""Hmm, I end my turn." Sherry added.

"Its my draw!" Leonardo proclaimed drawing from his deck. "I Special Summon Golden Eagle, see when I have no monsters on my field, this monster can instantly be summoned."

Beast Guardian Golden Eagle Level 5 Attack

"Then I summon Beast Guardian Light Hawk!"

Beast Guardian Light Hawk Level 4 Attack 1000

"Next I activate Light Hawk's ability, by giving up 500 life points..."

Leonardo: 500

"I can increase its Level by 1." Leonardo explained.

Beast Guardian Light Hawk Level 4-5

"Now I overlay Beast Guardian Golden Eagle and Light Hawk to built the Overlay Network, with these two winged beasts will come a winged creature with strong might and power, I Xyz Summon: Beast Guardian Eatos!:

Beast Guardian Eatos Rank 5 Attack 2500

"Next I'll have Eatos attack your Erika the Fleur Witch of Nature!"

"That's useless, Erika the Fleur Witch of Nature has 2900 attack points!" Sherry proclaimed.

"Its time for me show you my power, now let the show begin!" Leonardo declared.

This made the blonde gasp in realization. "(Those words are from Yuya Sasaki.)"

"Now I activater Eatos' special ability by using one Overlay Unit, its gains the attack points of one monster on the my opponents field." Leonardo explained.

Beast Guardian Eatos Attack 2500-5400

"What...no way!" Sherry exclaimed in shock.

"Now Beast Guardian Eatos attack Erika the Fleur Witch of Nature!" Leonardo commanded.

Beast Guardian Eatos unleashed a blast of energy from its mouth that engulfed Erika the Fleur Witch of Nature.

Sherry: 0

Sherry's eyes closed as the blast engulfed her.

A short time passes.

She remembered something her father told her.

A flashback.

"Sherry, listen cause your father had to tell you something." Dr Leblanc said to child Sherry. "From here on, there will be tough times for you that await, but as long as you keep fighting for justice and happiness then your future including any friends you make will shine even brightly"

Her father gave child Sherry the Teddy Bear with the Fusion Monster: Centaur Mina inside.

Flashback ends.

"Yes, I was always strong, always have been strong, my father gave me Centaur Mina to use it for fun, and make people smile just like Yuya Sasaki would do." Sherry muttered with tears in her eyes. "Zuzu Boyle did the same with Chojiro, so did Shay and Crow."

She held her Fusion Monster close to her chest as she began to sob.

"Leonardo, that was impressive duel, I must say your dueling was similar to Yuya Sasaki." Elsworth praised who was smiling.

Elsworth then walked over the blonde. "You did great in this duel, your parents would be proud."

Leonardo approached them. "Hey, you would both join me and Lancers, we can use the help to make this city a better place for Commons and Top Siders."

Sherry gazed at her Fusion Monster remembering father's words once again. "(As long as you keeping fighting for justice and happiness then your future including any friends you make will shine even brightly."

Elsworth nodded with a grin while Sherry looked a Leonardo's smile on her face. "Yes, Elsworth and I will join you and the Lancers." She replied as she took Xyz Warrior's hand.

They gazed at the at a street

"Let's go and find the others." Leonardo declared with a smile.

"Right." Elsworth and Sherry said in unison.

In the station

Celina fell on her knees. "This isn't good, Yuya seems to be getting out of control, his dragons don't look well either."

Odd-Eyes, Starving Venom, Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion Dragon were covered in a dark aura while snarling.

Yugo and Yuri were making the same fercious looks too.

Yuto's spirit slightly appeared which got Sibella's attention. "Was that Yuto?"

Raptor was confused what he was seeing. "What is up with those guys?"

"Yuya?" Sora whispered in confused.

"Its finally time..." Yuya chanted. "Finally time..." He added with Yuto's voice. "Reunite..." Yugo added chantedly. "To become whole once before I shall resurrect."

"Rescurrect and return back here...as one." Yuri chanted.

Outside Zuzu was not too far.

"He's in there, I'm sure of it." She said gazing at the old station."

The four counterpart of Yuya's dragons let out a roar.

"Things are getting crazy, first that Raptor merges with his Xyz Dinosaur, then that pinked hair girl becomes someone else, now this." Green Jeweled Obelisk said nervously.

"We must stand back and hold our ground." Red Obelisk Force declared.

Then Yuri began to walke towards his three counterparts.

"Where is he going?" Yellow Obelisk Force asked confusingly.

"Reunite as one." Yuri chanted.

"Reunite as one." Yugo copied.

"Reunite as one." Yuya chanted as Yuto's spirit showed. "Reunite as one."

"What are you bambling about, you think acting crazy is going to let my guard down?" Barrett asked in mockery tone yet he was confused.

"I'M RESURRECTING NOW!" Yuya proclaimed as the four Dragons roared with a dark aura covering their bodies.

Just then Zuzu ran inside. "Yuya!"

Her bracelet glowed even more.

"What is this?" Raptor asked.

Starving Venom and Clear Wing Dragon disappeared.

yuya was sent flying away into the ceiling and fell down.

Zuzu ran over to her friend while Celina looked at her bracelet. "The light its gone."

"Are you ok?" Zuzu asked bending down at her friend.

"Huh, how did you find me?" Yuya asked.

"Zuzu Boyle, the Professor wants you but I didn't expect that you would come to me." Barrett said.

"This is bad, Raptor and Sibella take Zuzu and run!" Celina ordered.

"Don't bother, Celina and Zuzu are both mine." Barrett stated as he approached the standard counteparts.

Zuzu noticed Sibella as her Inner Self.

"Is that..." She began to say.

"Well, if isn't Zuzu Boyle." She said with a grin. "Its been awhile since you've seen me, rememeber?"

Zuzu did remember.

A flashback.

Her father was defeated brutally in a duel against Sibella and his life force was taken."

Flashback ends.

"Guess again, as long as I can stand on my two feet, they won't be going anywhere." Yuya said getting back up.

Celina gritted her teeth.

"Raptor and Sibella, I order you take Zuzu with you guys!" Celina ordered.

They just turned their heads away and continued towards Sora.

Sora struggled to get free.

Zuzu turned her attention to the Xyz Dinosaur. "(That's Raptor, how can that be?)" She asked herself.

The two Xyz Resistance warriors were getting closer to Sora.

Zuzu noticed this. "Wait you guys!"

This made them stop but they didn't looking at her.

"Sora is on our side!" She called. "Please, believe me he really is!"

Raptor and Inner Sibella glanced at Lulu's counterpart giving her a cold stare.

"Looks like your friends aren't going to listen." Barrett said.

"Ugh, listen to Zuzu!" Celina ordered impatiently. "I thought Sora was our enemy but he isn't so listen to Zuzu!"

"Listen you can't do anything while you're chained up like your monsters, Yuya." Barrett stated.

"I'll prove I can still fight." The Dueltainer said determiningly.

"I admire your spirit but you can't win on spirit alone." Barrett stated. "It also takes tatics, tatics I used on you including ones surpreior to you."

"Yuya..." Zuzu began to say. "Don't worry, I'll be fine just try to talk some sense into Raptor and Sibella while I'll deal with Barrett." Her friend ordered. "Trust me, I will get us out of this mess."

Zuzu nodded ran towards Shay's two comrades.

She went in front of them.

"Please you guys, trust me Sora isn't our enemy anymore." She stated. "I also know you guys are angry when he and his people attacked your home but revenge isn't going to make things right let alone bring your family and friends back."

"Just get out of our way!" Raptor snarled angrily.

"We won't let someone like you get in our way!" Inner Sibella added more angrily.

"They seem more angry than ever." Riley said worriedly.

"(This is bad, if Zuzu doesn't move they might hurt her.)" Celina thought equally worried as Declan's younger brother was.

"A promise you can't keep if you lose to me Yuya, and your other friends don't seem to like Sora but so be it." Barrett said with a cold look on his face. "Let's battle, Panther Predator attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Panther Predator slashed Odd-Eyes with its sword.

"Due to Crimson Chains effect, Odd-Eyes isn't destroyed but you stil take damage." Barrett explained as impact from the attack let out a breeze.

Yuya: 900

"That triggers Steel Chain's effect which reduces your monsters attack points by the same amout of life points you lost." Barrett added.

Odd-Eyes Pedulum Dragon Attack 900-200

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 900-200

"Your misery is far from over, Beast-Borg Wolf Kampler deals you another 300 points of damage!"

Yuya: 600

"Watch out history repeats itself cause my Steel Chain reduces your monsters attack points again by the same amout of life points you lost."

Odd-Eyes Pedulum Dragon Attack 200-0

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Attack 200-0

"Neither one of Yuya's Dragons has any attack points left!" Sora exclaimed in shock.

"You're down to 600 life points, which isn't for you to survive on my next turn." Barrett stated.

Zuzu turned her attention Shay's two comrades.

"Please I beg of you two, don't hurt Sora!" She begged. "Believe me, he's on our side!"

Raptor and Inner Sibella just gave her cold stares.

"It'll be game over soon." Barrett declared. "I told you that you would fail, you refused to listen, the moment you chose to duel me there was no hope of escaping me."

"No hope..." Yuya said as he gazed at his Magic Card Smile World.

"(Is he right, do I have no hope at all dad, mom, its really over after I came this far, Sibella and Raptor won't listent to Zuzu, but it can't end like this it'll take a miracle.)" Yuya thought.

Suddenly a loud crash came through the ceiling.

Came inside was Sergey. "I found you."

"Its Sergey!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Why is he here?" Zuzu asked with confused look.

Sergey has his duel Disk activated. "Intrustion Penalty, 2000 life points!"

Raptor thought of something so did Sibella.

A flashback scene.

They remember showing the video of Akiza's innocence to Misty Tredwell including her brother's real attacker who was Sergey.

Flashback ends.

"Go, De-Xyz Merge!" Raptor proclaimed as he de-merged himself from his Jurassic Velociraptor.

This got Sergey's attention. "What did you do with Toby Tredwell?"

This got Yuya, Zuzu, Riley, Sora, and Celina's attention.

"Toby Tredwell?" Sergey asked confusingly.

"Don't play dumb, we watched a video of you attacking Toby." Raptor snarled viciously.

Inner sibella went by her Dino comrade's side.

"If you won't talk then we'll make you!" She shouted activating her duel disk.

"I'll feed you to my Dinosaurs!" Raptor snarled as he activated his duel

"Intrustion Penalty 2000 life points." Their Duel Disks proclaimed.

Raptor: 2000

Inner Sibella: 2000

"How did you find out about Toby?" Sergey asked.

Roget's office.

"How in the world did they get a tape on the footage of Toby's attacker?" He asked angrily. "It doesn't matter now, seize Zuzu and Celina for me and take out those two Xyz's along with Barrett."

"Affirmative, I activate the Spell: Earthbound Prison!" Sergey proclaimed.

Zuzu trapped in a prison made of a hand that created a shield.

"I activate my Spell: Vampire Stalks the Night!" Inner Sibella proclaimed. "With this I get to Summon from my hand Vampire Lady!"

Lady Vampire Level 4 Attack 1550

"I activate the second effect of Vampire Stalks the Night, I get to draw another card and if that card is a Level 5 or below Zombie Monster then I can summon it to the field if not then I lose 1000 life points."

"She's risking her life to summon a monster." Sora said in shock.

"If she doesn't draw a Zombie Monster then she'll take damage." Celina added.

Inner Sibell drew from her deck and grinned. "I summon out, Vampire Hunter in Attack mode!"

Vampire Hunter Level 4 Attack 1600

"Next I remove Vampire Stalks the Night from Play." Inner Sibella added.

Inner Sibella: 1000

"With it I can Special Summon another Zombie Monster from my hand, I chose Soulless Vampire!"

Soulless Vampire Level 4 Attack 1900

"That's not all, I activate the Quick-Spell: Xyz Appears, by paying 500 life points I Xyz Summon using the right monsters for Xyz Material!"

Inner Sibella: 500

Sergey didn't flinch.

"I overlay both Level 4 Vampire Lady, Vampire Hunter, and Soulless Vampire to built the Overlay Network, with these three vampire I'll bring forth the Princess of Vampires!"

An female vampire appeared showing her fangs and hissing.

"I Xyz Summon: ARISE Mokula Princess of the Vampires!"

Mokula Princess of Vampires Rank 4 Attack 2500

"I activate my Quick-Spell: Jurassic Dimension Time, by paying 1500 life points I can Special Summon a Dinosaur Monster from my Deck, if that Dinosaur is Level 3 I can increase its level by 1." Raptor explained.

Gilasaurus Level 3-4 Attack 1400

Raptor: 500

"Next I play the Spell: Jurassic Xyz, with it I can Xyz Summon by using a Dinosaur Monster on my field and in my hand!" Raptor proclaimed.

"So I Overlay all Level 4 Feather Velociraptor, Gilasaurus and Scaled Velociraptor to built the Overlay Network!"

His three Velociraptor creatures disfigured into energy.

"With these Jurassic meat eaters I can call forth a fast predator with sharp claws and teeth which it'll use to tear my enemy to shreds!"

A ferocious Velociraptor emerged.

"I Xyz Summon: TIME FOR YOUR MEAL, Jurassic Velociraptor!"

Jurassic Velociraptor Rank 4 Attack 1800

At Roget's office.

"Impressive those two Xyz Summoned using spell cards." The Director mused. "It won't matter, Sergey after you defeat Barrett, Yuya, and the two Xyz pests, nothing will stop me."

"I must defeat Barrett, Yuya, the two Xyz pests, to claim Zuzu and Celina for master Roget, Zuzu has been isolated re-focus on target Barrett, initating Fusion Dimension protocals for ultimate strategy to defeat Barrett." Sergey chanted.

"I don't know you are but I don't take too kindly to those who interrupt my battles especially those that have the nerve to threaten me!" Barrett snapped. "Go ahead and make your move you freak!"

"Since Earthbound is in play, I have the grand oppotunity to Special Summon Earthbound Storm Sweeper to the field." Sergey explained.

Earthbound Stone Sweeper Level 5 Attack 1600

"I summon Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker!"

Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker Level 3 Attack 800

"Those monster can't do anything against me!" Barrett stated.

"Next to protocol is to activate the Spell: Harmonic Synchro Fusion, I use to Fusion and Synchro Summon!"

his two Earthbound Monsters split into shades of themselves.

"No way, Synchro and Fusion Summmon!" Barrett exclaimed in shock.

"Initation Synchro Summon: I tune Level 5 Stone Sweeper with Level 3 Line Walker!"

5+3=8

"I Synchro Summon: Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon!"

Earthbound Servan Geo Griffon Level 8 Attack 2500

"Initating Fusion Summoning secondary action, I fuse my two other Earthbound Monsters into one!"

His two Earthbound Monsters fused together.

"I Fusion Summon: Earthbound Servant Goe Kraken!"

Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken Level 8 Attack 2800

"Wonderfull by combine the hybrids of Synchro and Fusion Summon, I combined aspik of New Domino City and Duel Academy." Roget declared. "Now use this power to send him away!"

"Yes master, Geo Kraken attack Wolf Kampfer!" Sergey commanded.

Barrett: 3400

"Nice try but when Wolf Kampfer is destroyed I can Special Summon the monsters that were used to creat it." Barrett explained.

Carrier Sentinel Level 4 Defense 1600

Pitch-Black Warwolf Level 4 Defense 600

"Geo Griffon attack Panther Predator!" Sergey commanded again.

The Earthbound Griffin let out a blast of darkness and dsetroyed the Panther Predator.

Barrett: 2500

Raptor glanced at Inner Sibella who shared the same expression.

"Like Wolf Kampfer, when Panther Predator is destroyed I can summon the monsters that were used to Summon it." Barrett explained.

Panther Warrior Level 4 Defense 1600

Dark Sential Level 4 Defense 1800

"Since I have no Beast-Borg Monsters on the frontline my traps Crimison and Steel Chain are destroyed." Barrett added.

Yuya was released from the chains so were his Dragons.

He turned to run over to his friend.

"You're free, that's great!" Zuzu said in relief. "Don't worry, I'll break you out of this glowly cage soon." Yuya said as he tried to enter inside but he was blocked by the shield. "Or maybe not."

"Now I activate a trap from my hand called: Xyz Flash!" Inner Sibella proclaimed which got everyone attention. "A trap from her hand?" Roget asked confusingly.

"She can't do that!" Sergey exclaimed slight shock.

"For every Xyz Monster on the field like Mokula the Princess of Vampires, Raptor's Jurassic Velociraptor, and Yuya's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, you lose 300 life points." Inner Sibella explained.

A burst of energy was blasted out of the her trap.

Sergey was hit hard.

Sergey: 1100

"Duel Yuya, you will lose to me including those Xyz pests." Sergey remarked. "You only put me a temporary setback, I can use my Spell: Beast-Borg Fusioner on my next to turn to resurrect to my Beast-Borg and forcing you back to your Bareicks." Barrett remarked.

"You won't have a second turn neither will the Xyz pests, initiating enemies monsters, calculating game scenarios, victory comfirmed." Sergey stated.

"What is he talking about?" Raptor asked confused.

"Due to Kraken's ability all monsters that were Special Summoned on my turn are destroyed then the owners of those monsters take 800 points of damage for one destroyed."

"What?" Barrett asked in shock. "No way!" Raptor added shockingly.

"This isn't good." Inner Sibella added gritting her teeth.

Kraken's tenacles glowed purple and let out beams of light spear destroyed all of Barrett including Inner Sibella and Raptor's Monsters.

Barrett, Inner Sibella, and Raptor were sent flying away.

Barrett: 0

Inner Sibella: 0

Raptor: 0

Riley covered himself with his arms.

Barrett fall next to Celina while Raptor and Inners Sibella fell in front of Zuzu.

"Oh no, Barrett lost!" Yellow Obelisk exclaimed in shock.

Zuzu looked down at Inner Sibella and Raptor so did Yuya.

"Are you both ok?" Zuzu asked conceringly.

Inner Sibella opened her slightly. "Why do you sound concerned after what I did to your father."

Zuzu gasped. "I'm over it cause I heard you gave back his life force and beyond that it must've been sad that Yuto is gone he took care of you all for the years."

Inner Sibella was surprised as she collapsed and went back to her original form.

"Hearing you both are trying to get info on this Toby kid, it must mean you're helping someone." Yuya added. "That's very kind of you two."

Raptor just glared as he passed out.

"Celina, I may have lost but I will still carrying out my mission, you will return to Duel Academy from that I won't be able to protect you." Barrett said pressing a button his Duel Disk. "No please...don't." Celina begged slowly.

"Quit it, you can't take Celina back there!" Sora yelled.

"Don't do it!" Yuya begged.

"Its time to go." Barrett said as he shut his eyes and was teleported with Celina.

"NOOOOO!" Yuya screamed.

"Its horrible!" Zuzu exclaimed in shock. "One down, one to go." Yellow Obelisk Force stated. "You brainless baboon, how could let him take here, at least salvage this mission by taking Zuzu!" Roget ordered.

Yuya turned his attention to the Duel Destroyer. "Sergey, I won't let you lay a finger on Zuzu, you hurt Raptor and Sibella too, I might have failed Celina but that will be the last mishap whatever you do or try I'll stop you!"

"Yuya." Zuzu said worriedly.

"That's incorrect you don't have it to win." Sergey said setting a card facedown.

"We'll see about that, I draw!" Yuya declared drawing from his deck.

"Be careful, Sergey has a lot of tricks!" Zuzu warned her friend.

"I'll start things off by activating Magical Thunder, by sending a spell card from my hand to the graveyard I destroy any spell in play." Yuya explained in fury.

"How predicable, that was the move I expected you to make, Sergey has countered that move with his facedown Earthbound Spell Sealer which will negate a spell card and make it renderlly useless." Roget mused.

"Don't let Sergey get to you, I'll be fine just worry about yourself." Zuzu said concerned about her friend's behavior

This got Yuya's attention.

"If you duel the way you always do, I know you can swing things your way." Zuzu added.

Yuya gazed at his Spell Card Smile World.

"(If I'm going to swing things my way I have to remember who I am.)" He thought as he shut his eyes.

A flashback.

"Yuya, that card should be a reminder of who you are, if you're down in the dumps or feel like the worlds against you sometimes making somebody smile can turn things around.)" His mother said with a smile.

Flashback scene.

"(Zuzu is right, the way I've been acting I couldn't make a Hyena laugh, its time for that change.)" He thought as he opened his eyes. "I discard Smile World to my graveyard!"

"Which card will you destroy Geo Griffon or Kraken?" Sergey asked.

"Neither I chose to destroy your Earthbound Prison!" Yuya replied as his Spell powered up.

Sergey gasped as his eyes roll and an error message to the display.

"Unbelieveble, this is unexpected move has fried Sergey's programming!" Roget stated.

The Earthbound Prison spell was destroyed setting Zuzu free.

"Re-booting complete, by destroying Earthbound Prison, you lose half your life points and your monsters can't use their specialy abilities." Sergey declared as his Spell unleashes a blast of light.

Yuya: 300

"I'm free." Zuzu said with a smile.

"Yuya knew he would take damage but he did anyway to save Zuzu." Sora said amazed.

"Halt!" Yellow Obelisk called as he and two partners surrounded her. "You're coming with us!"

Just then three purple shurikens slamed into the Obelisk Force.

Appearing was Moon Shadow with his Twilight Ninja Shingetsu.

"This mission got way more risky." Green Obelisk Force stated. "I don't think we'll be able to capture Zuzu without Barrett or Yuri." Red Obelisk Force added. "Let's retreat for now." The yellow Obelisk Force declared.

The three Obelisk Force teleported away.

Sora was free from Hunting Hound's mouth.

"Now focus on defeating Sergey." Moon Shadow ordered.

"Right, I use Xiangke magicina's Pendulum Ability to give Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon a Level." Yuya explained as Xiangke let out a burst of energy at Yuto's Dragon.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank-Level 4

"Next Xiangshang's Pendulum Ability gives Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon the same Level as Odd-Eyes." Yuya added as Xiangshange fired its arrow.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Level 4-8

"Since I have both Level 8 Monsters I can Overlay them both, Dragon with blazing eyes, come and conquerer those against you, I Xyz Summon: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Rank 8 Attack 3000

"Here we go, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon attack Geo Griffon, Sweeping Static Strike!"

Rebellion Dragon buried its tusks into the ground and severs the wings of Geo Griffon.

Sergey: 700

"You activated Geo Griffon's ability as a result Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon is also destroyed." Sergey explained.

A specter of Geo Griffon appeared and dashed through Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

Yuya is horrified.

"With no monsters your life points are right for the taken." Roget declared smugly. "Just like your friends Raptor and Sibella."

"Now Geo Kraken attack and elimate the rest of Yuya life points!" Sergey commanded.

Yuya was slammed by Geo Kraken's tentacles and knocks him into the air then is electrocuted and falls on the ground.

Yuya: 0

"No Yuya!" Zuzu cried as she ran over to her friend and Moon Shadow followed her.

"Seize the girl at once!" Roget ordered.

Rocket Boosters emerged from Sergey's legs and boosted foward.

Moon Shadow and his Ninja stood in front but were swat aside.

Sora grabs Zuzu but is knocked aside too giving Sergey the chance to snatch Zuzu.

Yuya saw this as his friend is carried off by Sergey.

"No, Zuzu!" He screamed.

"YUYA!" Zuzu screamed as Sergey carried her to Sector Security Headquarters.

End of chapter.


	46. Road Rage Part 1

Chapter 46: Road Rage Part 1

In street of the Commons.

Shay and Jenna continued looking around.

"Where is Obelisk Force?" Jenna asked looking left and right. "No, sign of them around."

"Yes, its like they crawled away back into their holes." Shay commented.

Just then a Duel Runner's engine was heard.

They turned around and saw Leonardo who was riding with Sherry Leblanc.

"Hey, guys!" Leonardo called waving his hand.

"Its Leonardo!" Jenna exclaimed. "Who is that other guy?" Shay asked.

"My name is Elsworth, I'm Sherry's guardian and butler." The suited man replied.

"I see." Shay said. "So what are they doing here?"

"They decided to join us Lancers and help the city." Leonardo answered. "Anyway, sign of the Obelisk Force?"

"No, not even our friends either." Jenna answered shaking her head. "We must keep looking." Leonardo said.

At Roget's office.

"Another mob is convering on GD-11, there are reports riots on sector Box Vector 4, we're losing control of the city!" A male staff reported.

Just then a female staff member's image appeared. "Director, our Security portals have completed their sweeps of the city, there are no signs of Obelisk Force."

"Have they retreated?" Roget asked as he grinned and a image of Zuzu in a cell appeared on screen. "Perhaps they gave up now that I have one of the prizes they were aiming for."

Meanwhile in the Tops people were watching from their windows.

"UNITE AND FIGHT, UNITE AND FIGHT!" The Commons chanted loudly.

Misty's apartment.

"So this Rebellion Shinji spoke has begun." She muttered.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" She asked as she approached the door.

Behind was Dan Nicholas.

"Its me, Dan I came here to rescue you." He said bowing down on his left knee.

Misty was confused but shook her head.

"Oh, well where are we going?" She asked looking confused. "I'm ordered to bring you to Shay or any of his friends." The Knight Top Sider answered with a grin.

Misty was astonished to hear this. "Ok, let's go then."

In one of the Common Alleways a small Top Sider boy who was crying.

"Momma, Momma!" He cried in tears.

Crow noticed him and hugged him. "Its ok, we'll find your mother."

"Poor guy, like a lost kitten on the streets." Katt said with concern.

The boy quickly hugged Crow back as he shrugged. "If this keeps up things will only get worse!"

In underground room sounds of the riot were heard and from inside were Yuya and the others.

Sora was sitting next to Riley who had his hands wrapped around his arm.

Sibella and Raptor were still knocked out.

Yuto's spirit began to appear which made Yuya lift his head a bit.

"Sibella, Raptor, wake up you two I know you guys are stronger." His voice said calmly.

His two friends began to open their eyes.

"Was that Yuto?" Yuya asked himself.

"Looks like they're waking up." Moon Shadow said gazing at the two Xyz Warriors. "You really had us worried."

"Step away from Riley!" A voice rang out.

Sora turned to the stair way coming inside was Sylvio behind him were Chojiro and Gong.

"Something up?" Gong asked as he looked ahead seeing a familiar face. "Sora, what are you doing here?"

He noticed Yuya, Moon Shadow, Sibella, and Raptor.

Gong approached his friend Yuya. "Are ok pal?"

The Dueltainer smiled. "Yes."

Chojiro approached Moon Shadow. "What about you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm alright as well." The Ninja Lancer replied.

"You did this, didn't you?" Sylvio asked angrily getting everyone's attention. "Along with your cronies from Duel Academy!"

Sora looked up at Super Star defiantly.

"Hold on!" Yuya called.

"Answer me now!" Sylvio snapped.

Sora got up with Riley's hands still wrapped around Sora's arm.

"Hmm, Riley what are you..." Sylvio began to ask in surprise.

"You got it wrong, he isn't our enemy anymore." Yuya said calmly.

Sibella and Raptor approached Sora too.

"Tell us, is Lulu safe?" Raptor asked with a cold stare.

Sora was silent which made Raptor impatient so was Sibella that the pink haired girl grabbed the Fusion child by the front of his shirt's collar "Less silence more... is Lulu safe?!"

Sora just looked at her defiantly too.

"Answer me now or else!" Sibella shouted impatiently shaking the former Duel Academy warrior.

Sora starting to feel his body tremble. "(What's this feeling, am I scared?)"

"Knock it off!" Gong yelled.

"Look big nosed punk stay out of this!" Raptor shouted as his eyes changed into Dinosaur Eyes.

Gong twitched violently at the remark. "You're getting on Gong's last nerve!"

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my duel disk." Raptor said in a fake frightening tone.

Gong began to clench his hands in anger which Raptor noticed. "You wanna fight?!

"Bring it on, Dino punk!" The Dojo man replied with a glare.

Raptor and Gong charged at each other like two football players, both struggling against each other by pushing each other with their hands.

"Cut it out you two!" Moon Shadow shouted as he struggled to get the two Lancers away from each other.

"Let go of Sora!" Yuya yelled angrily as he tried to get Sibella but she stopped him by putting her hand on his face.

Riley was getting scared of the fighting that tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Sora was starting to feel the same guilt he felt before when he and Zuzu dueled against Leonardo and Katt. "(Please...stop fighting, Yuya, Gong, please stop.)"

"TWEEETTTTT!" Chojiro whistled by using two fingers from his left hand and then he stomped his left foot on the ground.

Everyone stared at the old Common Prisoner in surprise.

"That was some whistle you did." Yuya said looking surprised. "Gong didn't know you can whistle like that." The Dojo man said equally surprised. "Who knew an old timer like you can whistle like that let alone whistle so loud." Sylvio said rubbing his ears with his fingers.

"Well, I can and I have to say I had quite enough of this foolish fighting." Chojiro said calmly.

Moon Shadow stood next to old Common Prisoner. "He's right, you guys this isn't the time to fighting with each other."

"But they were going to hurt Sora!" Yuya protested loudly. "Gong agrees, Gong won't let them hurt our friend!" Gong added angrily.

"Now you two, do you think arguing or yelling at those two is going to convince them to trust Sora?" The Ninja Lancer asked with a serious look in his eyes.

Gong and Yuya went silent seemingly knowing that her Ninja comrade was right.

Moon Shadow turned his attention to Shay's two comrades. "As for you two, I know its shocking that Sora is here, I know you feel threaten since he's from Duel Academy, I know how your feeling."

"What do you mean, Ninja man?" Raptor asked rudely. "I too was feeling threaten by him especially after he carded my brother but he saved me from Obelisk Force, now I trust him."

Yuya was surprised so was Gong.

Sora interrupted the talking. "No, its ok I was kinda expecting this sort of reaction from Shay's friends."

"So you must have a death wish or something?" Sylvio asked harshly. "Let's two things straight, first I came here to keep my friends safe especially Zuzu and Yuya, secondly Sibella, Raptor, I don't know anything about your friend Lulu, even I did I would tell you what I know but I don't." Sora replied.

"I believe in Sora, you and Raptor should too, Yuto would want that especially for us to work together to save our friends and family." Yuya added calmly.

Sibella just stared at the group with a glare still holding Sora by his shirt.

"I'm sorry that I hurt Yuto and Shay, I promise I won't hurt them again." The Fusion Child said as he breathed slowly.

Riley slightly pulled the pink haired girl by her shirt with tears falling from his eyes. "Please, put Sora down, please."

"Sibella, Raptor..." A voice said which was Yuto's.

Yuto's spirit appeared which made Yuya gasp as he felt the presence of his Xyz Counterpart.

"Brother, is that you?" Sibella asked slightly stunned.

Raptor turned his head looking in shock.

"They are our friends, trust me they are." Yuto said with a straight face. "Take care our friends you guys, also Sibella watch over Shay too."

Sibella's face went red.

Yuto's spirit disappeared.

Yuya was quiet but heard Yuto's voice again like he did the first time when Shay was dueling against Dennis. "(They must've seen Yuto, he must be trying to talk to them.)"

Raptor and Gong backaway from each other.

Sibella looked at Sora, seeing fear in his eyes with tears forming, she then sighed and released the Fusion User child on the ground.

Sibella and Raptor turned away not facing their Lancer comrades.

Times passes as Yuya explains what happened.

"So Sergey the Psychco swiped Zuzu." Gong said looking surprised. "And Celina was taking back to the Fusion Dimension." Sylvio added.

"I tried to protect them but I couldn't." Yuya said frowning.

"Back up, why would Sergey take Zuzu?" Sylvio asked.

"Roget, he used to work with Duel Academy but he turned against them, he wants to takeover this city so he's going to use Zuzu to make sure that happens." Yuya replied.

"Does that mean he's using her as some baraging chip?" Gong asked.

"Not a chance, I'm going to bust her out of her cell." Sora stated.

"Wait, I'm coming along with you!" Yuya called.

"No, you must rest." Moon Shadow said. "Sorry Ninja man but you need rest as well." Sora interrupted.

"Ninja no need..." Moon Shadow began to say as Sylvio put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "You're not going anywhere I still don't trust you."

Gong then took Sylvio by his wrist. "Yuya said that Sora isn't our enemy so I believe him."

"Raptor and Sibella, I'm sure you guys can't trust him so you'll both agree with me." Sylvio said as he shrugged off Gong's hand.

Everyone looked at two Resistance Warriors.

"Ugh, alright if it'll make you guys happy then we'll give him a chance." Raptor answered though it was clear he wasn't liking the idea.

"But if he does anything to hurt my friends then I give him my fist." Sibella added making cracking sounds with her hands.

"I can assure he won't." Yuya said with a straight face.

Sora nodded yet he was shaken by vampire girl's threat but he and Moon Shadow ran outside.

"Explain to us, about Sergey and this boy Toby." Yuya said.

This got Gong's attention along with Chojiro and Sylvio.

"Toby, is that Misty's younger brother?" Sylvio asked. "Does that mean Sergey was responsible for Toby's disappearence?" Chojiro asked. "Gong wants to know too." The Dojo man said.

Sibella and Raptor turned themeselves away.

Yuya put his hand on Sibella's shoulder. "Listen, I know you and I had it rough the first time we met, but please trust us."

"He's right, if you two want to get your friends back then you both need to re-join the Lancers and work together." Chojiro stated and agreeing with the Dueltainer's words.

"Please, you two trust us." Riley begged. "We're your friends too, please."

Sibella shrugged for a second but decided to answer though she and Raptor didn't bother looking at them. "Sergey is responsible for Toby's disappearence, Akiza did appear sometime later and got accused for Toby's disappearence."

"Back up, Akiza, that's name the of Black Rose." Sylvio said with surprise.

"Gee, everyone has a name sherlock." Raptor mocked.

"Name is the Sylvio!" The LID Dueltainer star protested.

"Hey, that's enough you two." Chojiro declared stomping with his left foot. "Anyway, does Misty know the Black Rose...I mean Akiza is innocent?"

"Yes, Raptor and I showed her the tape that showed footage of Toby getting attacked by Sergey and Akiza showed up later." Sibella answered. "Sounds like Shinji and his Common buddies are going with their rebellion."

"That's right which means Misty will be in danger as well!" Yuya exclaimed in worry. "Including Akiza!" Sylvio added in realization.

"Here's what you both are going to do." Choijiro spoke looking at the two Xyz Warriors. "Raptor and Sibella, you two find Akiza and Misty then bring them to us."

Sibella and Raptor just gave the old Common prisoner cold stares but nodded their heads and went outside on the street.

Raptor summoned his Aerosaurus flew on its back with Sibella sitting behind him.

"I wonder if those two can smile, that is if they ever smiled before." Sylvio said doubtfully.

"I'm sure they can." Yuya said hopefully though he was slightly doubted it.

"Come on, everyone has to smile even duelists like Raptor and Sibella." Chojiro said with a grin.

"How can you be sure of that?" Yuya asked looking doubtful.

Chojiro sighed. "Look, I know it seems those two won't smile ever but do you really think making people smile is easy?"

Yuya was confused what the Common was saying. "I mean, when I met you, you tried to show me the joy of dueling, no matter how much I trash talked you, you didn't give up and after you made a comeback I was feeling happy again like I was before I was locked up."

Yuya hung his head down.

"So getting Sibella and Raptor to smile won't be easy but as long as you don't give on them then you may bring their smiles back." Chojiro said with a grin.

Gong was looking down at the ground. "(Chojiro is right, making people smile won't be easy but we mustn't give up, however Katt and Leonardo are smiling especially Shay, so with a little luck and faith, Sibella and Raptor might smile too.)"

At Roget's office.

He watching the Commons cause their riot through the Common area on screen.

"Lots of Commons are heading towards the center of the city!" A employee reported.

"Instruct all units to intitate anti-riot protocols at the Duel Palace." The Director ordered. "Open the gates to all fleeing Top Siders, but no Commons allowed."

"Acknowledged, sir." A female employee answered.

"Inform the Duel Palace control center that the Friendship Cup will continue with a special quest." Roget added.

At the Duel Palace.

Top Siders were in their seats looking worried.

Melissa was with her camera crew members on the sidelines.

"Who continues a tournament when the city is falling apart?" She asked confusingly.

"We're live!" One of her crew members stated which got the reporter's attention.

She got her microphone.

"Howdy friends and neighbors, we're all set to for another Turbo Duel for the Friendship Cup!" She announced excitedly. "There's a bit a ruckus outside the stadium, thanks to the friends working for Sector security, we can all enjoy the duel safe and coozy, before we begin, I have a surprise that'll turn you all pink."

Yuya and the others will watching the screen from inside the station with a broken window.

"How can they continue this tournament with this riot going on?" Gong asked confusingly.

An image of Yugo and Sergey appeared.

"Yugo was scheuled for duel against Sergey, but a due waiting circumatances, Yugo had to pull out of the tournament, so there's going to be a change in today's match up."

"So who is dueling?" Yuya asked looking curious.

"Don't fret though cause we replaced Yugo with the number one hero, the Master of Faster, JACK ATLAS!" Melissa announced as an image of Jack appeared.

Yuya gasped in shock.

In Commons.

Katt and Crow were running through the streets.

"Wait, Jack is dueling." Crow said in surprise. "Yugo is missing, I wonder why." Katt said looking curious but also surprised.

The Top Siders were surprised.

"Everyone in the city will want to see this." A tie suited male Top Sider commented as other Top Siders were eager to see the duel too.

In Tops streets

Dan was driving with Misty who was wearing a helmet and riding behind the Knight Synchro Summoner.

"Jack is dueling against Sergey." Misty said in shock. "The man that attacked my brother."

"Don't worry, if I know Jack like I do then he won't lose to that maniac." Dan said confidently.

Roget was now talking with Jack through his screen.

"My apologizes for announcing your participation before having the chance to consult with you." The Director said seeing Jack getting suited up for his Duel.

"No sweat, I'm always ready to get back on the track." The Maste of Faster replied confidently.

"Best of luck." Roget praised as he went off screen and his door behind him beeped.

The door opened with a Security and Zuzu who was handcuffed.

"Ah, welcome Zuzu, you're just in time for the next duel to get underway." Roget said.

Zuzu approached the Director. "I'm not interested in seeing any duel, don't you know what's going on in the City?"

"Yes, I know about the unrest but they'll calm down, soon enough." Roget replied.

Zuzu was confused what he meant.

"Before I get to that, I must say I'm impressed about you too."

"What do you mean?" Zuzu asked confusingly.

"I know about your Tag Duel against Leonardo and Katt." Roget answered glancing at the You Show Fusion User.

Zuzu gasped.

"At first I heard, those two were giving you and Sora a hard time." Roget said quietly chuckling. "They were trash talking about your friends, reminding Sora's actions which the runt drop with guilt, I heard that Sibella defeated your father too."

"Do you have point here?" Zuzu asked not following Roget's words.

"Despite Shay's friends harsh talking and their cruel dueling, you managed to get those two to smile." The Director said amusingly.

"I don't see what's so funny about that?" Zuzu asked looking offended.

"Nothing much, however you and Sora lost but now Leonardo and Katt are your friends now." Roget replied. "However there are three duelists that need to smile like Raptor, Jenna, and Sibella."

"Jenna is our friend again cause someone reminded her of true dueling!" Zuzu protested. "I know Sibella and Raptor will smile too!"

"Jenna is your friend now, hmm how interesting, that leaves only Sibella and Raptor." Roget said looking interested. "Anyway, once the duel between Sergey and Jack is settled, everyone will calm down."

"What is that?" Zuzu asked looking curious.

"Jack is the hope for the Commons and Top Siders that are alike when Sergey defeats him then Jack will fall, as will the inhabitants of New Domino City will sink into complete despair, they will be looking for a new leader to guide them, that is me." Roget explained. "It'll be a new mark for this city and the Synchro Dimension."

Zuzu gasped in shock but the shook the thought off.

"I have a question, when Sergey dueled against Sibella and Raptor, they said Sergey attacked some boy named Toby." She said which made Roget twitch. "Did you have something to do with Toby's disappearance as well?"

"I guess, I'll share little info, Toby witness a power of Sergey that was top secret." Roget said not bothering looking at the You Show girl. "What is this power that Sergey has?" Zuzu asked very concerned.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, ha, ha, ha." Roget said with a chuckle.

In the elevator

Jack was taking it with Sam.

"Mr Altas." The escort child said as he turned around to face his former hero. "Do you remember me?"

Jack just stared at him. "I told you I was a huge fan of yours and you gave me one of your cards."

An image of Tuning Magician appeared in his head.

"You said it was perfect for me when I saw it I thought you were being mean cause it was super weak." Sam added. "When I found out that Yuya was going to duel you I gave it to him so when he crushes you, I hoping he would give it to you to show how mean you were."

"My, my, that's quite a plan." Jack said looking surprised.

"Yeah but Yuya helped change my tune when he dueled against Shinji, he showed me how amazing Tuning Magician was, I realized that there was no such thing as a worthless card."

"Each one has its own purpose, you just have to find out that is." Jack stated. "Its the same with people."

Sam was astonished.

"You have your purpose, the only question is what do you do with it." Jack added. "You'll tell Yuya the same thing, will you?"

Sam nodded. "Yes."

At Akiza's house.

Akiza was with her parents in their living room watching the duel start.

"Dear, this is bad that Sergey is caused problems like in his duel against Damon and Zuzu." Mrs Izinki said in fright. "Its ok, we're safe." Mr Izinski said calmly.

"Don't worry, Jack is the number one duelist in New Domino City, he'll win." Akiza said hopefully.

"What about the Commons, they're tearing the city apart." Her mother stated in fright.

"Mom, it'll alright I'm here for you two." Akiza said putting her hand on her mother's shoulder which she put her own hand on her daughter's hand.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Let me get that." Akiza said as she got up and opened the door.

There was Raptor and Sibella.

"Its you guys!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Come in."

Her parents noticed Sibella and Raptor.

"Oh, Raptor, you've come back!" Mrs Izinski exclaimed in relief. "Are you Sibella, the girl that dueled against Hunter Pace?"

"Yes, I was." Sibella replied not smiling. "Anyway we came here to take you guys with us."

"What for?" Mrs Izinski asked looking worried.

"The riot is out of control, we need to leave for the Duel Palace." Raptor answered. "However we found something out, Akiza, you were innocent it was Sergey that attacked Misty's young brother Toby."

Akiza and her parents gasped.

"Thanks to another Pro Top Sider duelist, we found out that you were innocence, see it was Dan that gave us a tape that showed your innonence, that Toby's attacker was Sergey." Sibella added.

"So it was that Duel Destroyer that hurt Toby." Akiza said in shock.

"Yes, but what we don't know here Toby is or why Sergey attacked him." Raptor answered. "Though we intend to find out sooner."

"I have feeling that Roget must be know about Toby's whereabouts." Sibella said. "Sergey seems to be working with Roget, when we dueled against him, he mumbled Roget's name."

Akiza then looked at her parents. "Mom, dad, you both stay here."

Her parents gasped.

"Why?" Mrs Izinski asked confused. "You both will be safe here for the time being." Akiza replied. "Beyond that I need to help these guys stop this riot that the Commons are causing."

Mr Izinski grinned. "Well, just be careful and come back home safe."

Akiza nodded her head as ran off as Raptor summoned out his Aerosaurus, and all three got on the flying Xyz Dinosaur's back.

At the Duel Palace.

"Looks like the first out the tunnel is Sergey, a dangerous duelist who is testy as a crocodile, question is: can he sink his teeth into New Domino City's number one champion, its time for find out so here's your hero: the only and only true legend..." Melissa began to say the lights went off and Jack drove out. "JACK ATLAS!"

Jack then pointed up using his right finger. "Who rules the duels, that's right its me!"

The Top Siders began to cheer.

"That's right, cheer your hero on rise your hopes high, so that I can crush them." Roget said as he got up from his seat. "Then replace him with a new one."

"You're no hero." Zuzu stated.

"Time will prove you wrong my dear." The Director replied.

Jack and Sergey were at the starting line.

"Wee-hoo, THIS MATCH CAUGHT US BY SUPRISE!" Melissa announced excitedly. "HANG ON TIGHT YA'LL, WE'RE ACTIVATING OUR ACTION FIELD: CROSSOVER ACCELRATION!"

The Field turned colorful and the countdown started.

"Better get those buds barking, cause its ready...set...GO!" Melissa announced as Sergey and Jack drove ahead.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both proclaimed.

Jack: 4000

Sergey: 4000

Jack is shown to made it out of the gate first.

"Jack made it out first so he'll take the opening turn!" Melissa announced.

"Its my move, I'll kick things into overdrive Red Resonator!"

Red Resonator Level 2 Attack 600

"But I'm not done heating things up yet, I can Special Summon this Red Warg by cutting its attack points in half." Jack explained.

Red Warg Level 6 Attack 1400-700

"Now to add fuel the fire, I tune Red Resonator with Level 6 Red Warg, now with ancient castles of the lost world, I awake a terrible power!"

6+2=8

"I Synchro Summon: Rise Starlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Level 8 Attack 3000

"Take from me folks, that dragon has one fiery dispostion!" Melissa stated.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Jack said.

"Jack is off to quick start!" Melissa added.

"Yes, and a quick finish." Roget declared quietly.

"My turn!" Sergey proclaimed drawing from his deck. "Current optimal duel action Field, allows me summon Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper!"

Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper Level 5 Attack 1600

"For next move I Summon Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker!"

Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker Level 3 Attack 800

"Protocol now requires me to activat the Spell: Harmonic Synchro Fusion, so I use two monsters to Synchro and Fusion Summon." Sergey explained as Line Walker and Stone Sweeper split off from one another.

"What a steal, that's contruing of two summoning methods for the price one!" Melissa narrated in surprise.

The Top Siders cheered in excitement.

"Intitating Synchro Summon as primary action, Level 3 Line Walker tunes with Level 5 Stone Sweeper!" Sergey proclaimed.

5+3=8

"I Synchro Summon: Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon!"

Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon Level 8 Attack 2500

"Intitating Fusion Summon as secondary action protocol, these two Earthbound Prisoners are fusing into one!"

The two Earthbound Prisoners began to fuse together creating a light.

"I Fusion Summon: Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!"

Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken Level 8 Attack 2800

"A Synchro and Fusion Monster, Sergey is serving all the Tops!" Melissa stated in surprise.

Jack glanced at the Duel Destroyer. "Initated protocol victory damage by banishing Line Walker from graveyard, is re-summoned."

"Why re-summon when a monster is ready summoned?" Melissa asked confusingly.

"Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's re-summoning activates Geo Kraken's special ability, your Dragon is destroyed and you take 800 points of damage." Sergey explained.

"Well pack my mule, seems only that Sergey re-summoned Jack's Dragon is so Geo Kraken can take a crack at him, if Sergey attacks Jack will be up a creek without a canoe." Melissa stated in realization.

The Top Siders got worried.

Dan and Misty were watching this from Central Park.

"Looks like Jack will need something to make a comeback if he wants avoid any damage." Misty stated.

"No, Jack will take damage but like I said if I know him like say I do then he won't lose." Dan said shaking his head.

Geo Kraken let out a blast of darkness from its body engulfing Jack and his Dragon.

"What disaster for the Master of Faster." Roget remarked with a smirk.

Jack and his Dragon came out of the darkness unharmed, his life points weren't reduced.

"Whoa, looks like he pulled off some kind of miracle!" Melissa cheered.

Sergey gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Actually it was thanks to the Action Spell: De-Tour, it negates your monster's ability and damages you by 500 points." Jack explained.

Sergey: 3500

The Top Siders cheered.

"Instead of taking the damage, Jack dealt it back!" Melissa noted.

In central Park.

"I figured Jack wouldn't let his Dragon fall that easily." Dan commented with a grin. "It goes to show ya, he's the Master of Faster."

"Hmm, he is." Misty said astonished.

Zuzu smiled in relief.

Roget wasn't worried he just had a smirk. "Good, give these people hope, they'll feel even more anguish when you lose."

"I place one card down and end my turn." Sergey said setting a card facedown.

"Great battle!" A male Common cheered. "What a twist, Jack does it again." Another male Common commented.

"Ha, finding an Action Card was just dumb luck." A male Common noted rudely.

Hunter Pace was riding through the Commons.

"That's the Jack Atlas for us." He commented.

Meanwhile

Leonardo was riding with Sherry Leblanc with Elsworth riding behind her.

"So, what do you think of this duel?" He asked the blonde Turbo Duelist. "I have to admit, this Sergey person is mysterious." Elsworth said.

"Oui Sergey is also dangerous, I watched him duel against Damon and Zuzu Boyle, it was quite destructive." Sherry replied.

"True, however Jack is the champion of this city so he'll have a chance of winning." Leonardo stated with a straight face. "He's the champ of this city after all." Jenna added. "True, Jack is strong and skilled duelist." Shay commented.

In the old subway station.

Yuya struggled to get up.

"You must rest." Chojiro said seeing his friend's condition.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing." Yuya protested. "I'll rest later its time for action, I need to help rescue Zuzu."

Chojiro took his eyes off of the Dueltainer. "Then I won't try and stop you."

"Gong is going to tag along to back you up." Gong stated.

Riley then hugged Yuya. "Please don't leave me alone!" He begged.

"Don't worry, Chojiro and Sylvio will take care of you." Yuya said calmly.

"Me, I'm no babysitter!" Sylvio protested.

"Take of him." Yuya said.

Yuya was just about to leave with Gong until Sylvio rang his voice. "Hold on, why do I have to stay back?"

"Because..." Yuya began to say.

"Its because you want to take all the glory!" Sylvio answered.

"No, its because taking care of Riley is important." Yuya replied.

"He's right." Chojiro agreed.

"Oh, you're taking his side now!" Sylvio protested.

"Let me remind you that Riley is the young brother of the Leader of the Lancers, Declan Akaba, only our best warriors can be trusted to care for him." Chijiro said calmly. "You don't want to disappoint him?"

The old Common Prisoner's face changed into serious look.

Sylvio began to gasp dramatically. "That's right, I won't be a babysitter but rather a Top baby guard."

"Yeah, that's one way to look at it." Chojiro said looking bit weirded out.

"Since I'm the top Warrior, ok then." Sylvio said with a grin.

Yuya and Gong smiled and walked away.

"YUYA!" Riley cried as Chojiro bend down looking at him.

"Don't worry, we'll keep your safe."

"If something happens your life will be depending on me." Sylvio stated as Riley hugged Chojiro.

"In that case I suppose we can all run for it." The old Common Prisoner joked as LID blonde top haired had irritated look.

Meanwhile

Raptor was flying on his Aerosaurus with Akiza and Sibella.

"I wonder how Jack can hold against Sergey." Raptor said. "He's one tough cookie."

"I agree, I heard he defeated Damon and Zuzu." Akiza added.

Hunter Pace arrived at the City's park.

"This is where, Dennis Macfield did his street performance with Raptor, Gong, and Jenna." He said looking around the area.

He saw ahead Misty and Dan Nicholas from his way.

"Hey, Dan!" He called out waving his left arm.

"Its Hunter Pace!" The Knight Synchro Summoner exclaimed. "It is." Misty said.

"What you two doing out here?" Hunter Pace asked.

"I was ordered by Katt, to get Misty from her apartment." Dan answered. "She suspected Shinji would start his rebellion which he did so she wanted me to get Misty and take her to the Lancers."

"She was right." Misty added.

"I see, she's quite the cat girl." Hunter Pace said with a grin.

At the Highway.

"Here I go!" Jack proclaimed drawing from his deck. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend heats things up, it allows me destroy every monster on your field, then you take 500 points of damage for each one destroyed."

Red Dragon Archfiend build up its flames around its right arm and its scars glowed. "Ruthless Inferno!"

Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed Geo Kraken and Griffon.

Sergey saw an Action Card and manages to grab it but the flames hit him making he unable to activate it.

Sergey: 2500

"Sergey couldn't activate that Action Spell in time to protect himself!" Melissa stated.

"When Geo Griffon is destroyed then one of your monsters is destroyed." The Duel Destroyer explained.

The Specter of Geo Griffon hovers above him.

"I send Red Gardna to the graveyard to activates its ability, which protect my monster by any special abilites this turn." Jack explained as a Red Dragon Archfiend was covered in a purple like shield.

"Sergey went for a hunt punch, but Jack dodged the blow." Melissa stated as the Specter of Geo Griffon vanished.

"Enough games, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend attacks you directly!" Jack declared as his Dragon fired its Crimson Flare breath.

"I activate the Trap: Earthbound Beginnings which cuts the damage I take in half." Sergey explained.

Sergey: 1000

"It also activates a Field Spell from my Deck." Sergey added taking a Field Spell from his Deck. "I activate the Earthbound Tundra!"

Lines of Purple fire lined up the roads.

"This field lets me to pick up an extra Action Card whenever I have one in my hand." Sergey explained.

"That means double the action for Sergey and double the danger for Jack Atlas." Melissa stated in surprise.

"By banishing my Action Card, you take 300 points of damage and your monster loses that same amount too." Sergey added with a mad smile.

"Sergey certainly thinks he's got the upper hand now but he's wrong, because his advantage is mine too." Jack muses. "Since Earthbound Tundra is also a Field Spell, I can do the exact same thing as Sergey does, of course I'll do it better."

Sergey's right eye glowed red and he began to laugh.

"Intitate Turbo Transfer Mode!"

"Its transformation time." Roget muttered looking at Soerge's vitals on screen.

Yellow energy spurt from his console and ensnares him shattering his helemet as he bends over then a black domed mouth closes over him.

Melissa was shocked in horror. "What is happening to Sergey?!"

Sergey's Duel Runner began to transform, the side wheels seperated, swivel to the point the spikes straight out, the main wheel rotated to create a shape similar to a unicycle.

The red points emerge from the main spikes, the black blades of the Runner point upwards while the back of the Runner tipped with a bronze mouth similiarti that engulfed Sergey, that pointed straight yup.

Then the bronze mouth opened and out came Sergey but only his mound upper torso, he breaks free from the energy that snared him, he spread out his arms as energy strands from the blades, and attach to his arms before solidifying into the metal.

The black mouth opened again ans Sergey's card zone materializes.

"Thruster power has by two hundred forty percent!" The Duel Destroyed proclaimed. "I can pick up Action cards faster then Jack Atlas!"

Sergey speeds foward using the wheel spikes to smash into the track and propel himself ahead of Jack.

"He needs a warranty." Jack sais quietly.

Sergey uses the red spikes on the wheel spikes to pick up an Action Card. "I banish an Action Card to activate Earthbound Tundra's effect, you take 300 points of damage and your Dragon loses 300 attack points." Sergey explained.

Jack: 3700

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Attack 3000-2700

"I faced a lot of wacko's in my day but you take the cake." Jack commented.

In central Park.

"That is so wierd." Misty said in shock. "That was unexpected." Dan said clearly shocked as well.

"Scanning Lane for more Action Cards." Sergey stated as he looked ahead to roads upahead. "All Action Cards have been targeted, will retrieve each one."

"Excellent work, the Master of Faster will find himself deposed." Roget commneted.

Commons were shocked.

"That Duelist is a cat's meow." Katt commented. "No kidding, Sergey had changed I mean himself being a robot." Crow said looking stunned.

"I don't know about ya'll but Sergey's new look is giving me a case of the hippy gippies." Melissa commented sounding quite creeped out.

"He looks more machine than man." Yuya commented.

"I mean I know people attached to their vehicles but this is ridiculous." Melissa added.

Akiza and Raptor were stunned at what they saw.

"That is so weird." The Dino Duelist stated in shock.

Sibella didn't flinch but she was shocked. "This is new for me, a dueling machine man."

"What have you done to Sergey?" Zuzu asked in shock. "I transformed him into first Bio-Cybernetic Duelist." Roget replied. "By intergating the latest biology and Cyber technology, I found a way to merge duelists and vehicle together to creat the ultimate Dueling Machine, when this duel is over Jack will be sent the scrape heap."

Jack accelerates and tries to pass Sergey but the Duel Destroyer speeds ahead. "Thrust power increase to 175 percent, ellimation protocol activated, finish off my opponent by any means!" Sergey proclaimed malicously.

"You can try but you won't succeed, if you think you can de-throne me then you're spinning your wheels." Jack commented.

"Oh he will de-throne you, Jack Atlas, there can be only one ruler in this city, before the end of this day, New Domino City, will bowing before me." Roget said with a grin.

"There is no way Jack will lose and you'll never takeover the city." Zuzu said with a straight face.

"Think again, Jack will fall then chaos will follow, the city will need a strong leader one that willing to rule with an iron fist, one such as me, ha, ha ha!" Roget bursting out laughing.

Sergey continued to outpace Jack.

End of chapter with cliffhanger.


	47. Road Rage Part 2

Chapter 47: Road Rage Part 2

Jack and Sergey's Turbo Duel continued, Jack had Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend while Sergey had no monsters but he was revealed as duel machine.

"Engaging Action damage!" Sergey proclaimed taking a card into his red spike on his wheel and snatched an Action Card that was ahead.

"Uh oh, Jack better watch out!" Melissa exclaimed in worry. "Now Earthbound Tundra's effect activates, by banishing my Action Card, you take 300 points of damage and your dragon loses 300 attack points." Sergey explained.

Jack: 3400

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Attack 2700-2400

Sergey snatched another Action Card.

"Not again, Sergey is on a Action Card rampage!" Melissa noted. "It looks all Jack can do is sit back and take it."

Jack: 3100

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Attack 2400-2100

Sergey glanced at the Master of Faster. "I assure that Jack mustn't pass me to get Action Cards before me."

Sergey's Runner's red spikes began to tear up the track again and again.

"Sergey is tearing up the track, this road has more holes than a paire full of groundhogs." Melissa commented.

The road was spreading out stones that passed by Jack.

In the Commons.

"He's trying to knock Jack out of the race!" A male Common exclaimed.

"Fight that psycho back!" Another male common cheered. "Come on, Jack fight back!" Another cheered.

A piece of stone hit Jack's shoulder.

In New Domino City's park.

"That probably felt not so good." Dan said noticing the stone that hit Jack's shoulder. "This going to be tough for Jack." Misty added with concern.

Sergey then looked ahead locating another Action Card ahead.

"Another Action Card and it seems Jack can't catch a break." Melissa stated.

Jack speeds up and jumps off the wall.

"Jumping Jackrabbits, the Master of Faster is leaping frogging over Sergey!" Melissa exclaimed in surprise.

"MUST NOT LET JACK PASS ME!" Sergey declared as he whacked jack with one of his spikes on his wheels.

Jack fell backwards but landed safetly.

"Oh fiddlesticks, swatted away like he was a major fly." Melissa spatted. "To add insult to injury, Sergey weakens Jack again!"

Jack: 2800

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Attack 2100-1800

"I don't think Jack can pull himself out of this one." A male common stated doubtful.

"That manic has Jack pend back." Gong commented who was holding Yuya by his arm. "He won't last much longer if Sergey keeps up the crazy." The Dueltainer added.

"What a let down." A male Top Sider commented.

Then it started to rain a bit.

"So sorry to rain on your parade, I'm afraid the Master of Faster is all washed up." Roget remarked with amusement.

Sergey snatched another Action Card. "I banish another Action Card to deal you damage and weaken your monster!"

Jack: 2500

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Attack 1800-1500

"Next I activate Earthbound Rescue: by retrieving Stone Sweeper, I can summon it back to the field!" Sergey explained.

Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper Level 5 Attack 1600

"Next is the summon the Tuner Monster: Earthbound Prisoner Groundkeeper!"

Earthbound Prisoner Groundkeeper Level 1 Attack 300

"I activate Harmontic Synchro Fusion: now I use two monsters to Synchro and Fusion Summon!"

Stone Sweeper and Groundkeeper split apart.

"I'm not losing to some manic on a mop pad, you're going down." Jack muttered.

"Intitating Synchro Summon, to tune with Level 1 Earthbound Prisoner Groundkeeper with Level 5 Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper!"

1+5=6

"I Synchro Summon: Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin!"

Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin Level 6 Attack 2000

"I initiate secondary action protocol, these two Earthbound Prisoners will simlulate into one!"

His two Earthbound Prisoner began to fuse together.

"I Fusion Summon: Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina!"

Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina Level 6 Attack 2000

"initiating victory Protocol Alpha!" Sergey proclaimed.

"Alpha?" Jack questioned.

"I activate Geo Gremlin's ability, you must chose to destroy Red Dragon Archfiend or not, if you destroy Red Dragon Archfiend then there won't be any battle this turn, if you don't destroy Red Dragon Archfiend then I'll gain life points to your dragon's attack points." Sergey explained. "That would be over cause my monsters can attack and deplt the rest of your life points."

"Jack only had one choice." Gong stated while continuing to carry Yuya by his arm.

"Jack must chose to destroy Red Dragon Archfiend, its his only way of survival, he doesn't know that won't help him either." Roget said with a grin.

"Why is that?" Zuzu asked.

"Because Gremlina's ability will activate once Archfiend is destroyed." The Director replied.

"I assume that isn't a good thing." Zuzu said realizing something going to happen.

"Correct my dear, Gremlina will destroy all of Sergey's monsters and deal damage to Jack by the total of their attack points." Roget explained.

Zuzu gasped in shock.

"Gremlin and Gremlina both have 4000 attack points total, while Jack has 2500 life points so he will lose." Roget finished.

Meanwhile in the New Domino city's park.

"I have feeling Jack won't destroy his Dragon." Dan stated.

"Why, if he doesn't then Sergey will be able to attack with his monsters." Misty said looking confused. "Unless..."

"Correct my lady, Jack won't throw his Dragon unless he would have a strategy I have no doubt he does." Dan answered.

Just then a roar was heard.

"What is that in the sky?" Misty asked pointing up.

Dan looked closely seeing Raptor on his Aerosaurus with Akiza and Sibella riding with him.

"Is that..." Dan began to ask.

"Akiza, Raptor, Sibella!" Hunter Pace exclaimed in surprise.

"We manage to get here fast, we've been seeing the duel too." Raptor answered but didn't bother getting off his Aerosaurus so it didn't disappear.

"Yeah, Sergey had quite the transformation which is strange." Sibella added.

"Its nothing like I ever seen." Akiza said looking quite uneasy.

Misty noticed her.

The super Model approached the Black Rose. "Akiza, forgive me, it wasn't your fault that my brother is missing, I'm so sorry for blaming you."

Akiza smiled. "Its ok, though we need to find out where he is."

"I think I might know." Sibella said as the Top Siders looked at her. "Roget must know cause when we dueled against Sergey, he was mumbling Roget's name."

"Seeing Sergey as a machine or some sort, must also mean that Roget must be controlling him like puppet." Raptor added. "So its possible that Roget must've ordered him to take out Toby for a reason, however we can't do anything else it seems since there is a duel."

"Let's hope that Jack pulls out of this." Misty said hopefully as she took hold of the pendant that had a picture of her and her brother. "I really miss Toby too."

At the highway.

"Now your choice must be selected." sergey declared.

"I don't like the options." Jack answered. "Optimal choice is to destroy your dragon." Sergey stated with a mad smile.

"Not a chance I won't throw away my dragon like if it was garbage." Jack said.

"DESTROY DRAGON!" Sergey declared insistly.

Jack then had a straight look on his face. "Archfiend and I have a special bond, we know that we can count on each other even when things look hopeless when we're up against the wall, I would never betray it to save myself!"

Sergey was stunned by this as his right eyes began to blink. "Does not commuicate."

"What is happening?" Roget asked hearing a beeping sound.

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Attack 1500

"Sergey: 1000-2500

"Jack won't ditch his dragon so Sergey gets pumped up by 1500 points." Melissa stated.

"Protocol Alpha targeting initialize, Geo Gremlin annihilate Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Sergey declared.

"Once Archfiend bites the dust, Jack will lose 500 life points, I'm sure that Geo Gremlina make a bee line straight for Jack to strike the K'O." Melissa stated.

The Commons and Top Siders watched with concern.

"Jack's reign has come to an end then I'll rule this city as its true king." Roget muttered with a grin.

"Chance of victory is 100 percent!" Sergey stated as Gremlina charged closer to Red Dragon Archfiend.

"I activating the trap: Red Gem, this saves my Archfiend from destruction this turn." Jack explained.

Red Dragon Archfiend was covered in a fiery shield preventing it from being destroyed by Gremlin.

"But your life points aren't protected!" Sergey pointed out.

Gremlin's attacked caused a strong wind to blow at Jack.

Jack: 2000

"Geo Gremlina attacks Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Gremlina charged and whammed its claws on Red Dragon Archfiend but was saved by Jack's trap.

"With Red Gem your spinning your wheels." Jack stated.

Jack: 1500

"Saving your dragon was an optimal move." Sergey remarked.

"I told you Archfiend has never let me down, I won't ditch it when I'm running on empty!" Jack declared seriously. "WE'RE BOND BY THE SPIRIT!"

Sergey felt something his chest as he was stunned by the Duel Champ's speech.

"Dueling fires us up, the tough the competition the harder we burn, Archfiend and I have a special purpose to battle with blazing glory for all to see until we shine like the sun!" Jack declared with a straight face. "MASTER OF FASTER AND HIS DRAGON RULING TOGETHER!"

"Does not commute!" Sergey said with as his left eye blinked. "Does not commute!"

Roget noticed Sergey's vitals were skyrocketing.

"Now what is wrong?" He asked.

Sergey began to groan but came to his sense. "I end my turn."

"I'll takeover!" Jack declared drawing from his deck and looked at what he drew.

"My victory is 100 percent, my new body is still speedy for you!" Sergey proclaimed. "You move like slug and I will bolt down as lightning!"

"Talk is cheap." Jack commented.

Sergey looks aheads. "I count seven Action Cards ahead of us, I will capture all of them!"

The Duel Destroy accelerated foward stabbing at the track.

Roget looked at Sergey's vitals. "His emotions are overloading my programming."

Jack accelerates ahead too.

"Jack is really pouring it on, he pulking striking distance of Sergey!" Melissa noted.

"You're not going to shake me easily." Jack commented.

"Alright then you're in for bumpy ride!" Sergey yelled as he began to plunge his spikes into the track up to the ends.

Jack dodges easily. "I rode in obstacle course and one of us can rule the track, that person is me!"

The Master of Faster was beginning to catch up with Sergey.

"Jack is catching using willpower!" Melissa stated seeing the Duel champ catching with the Duel Destroyer.

"Heh, heh, you're still where you should be, stuck right behind me!" Sergey remarked with a grin.

"When the time is right I'll see the light." Jack stated with a straight face.

"What light?" Sergey asked looking confused.

"I hardly fall behind, when I do I count on into intuition, lighting the way ahead, it'll show me to the path of victory!" Jack stated.

At the Common streets.

Gong still walking with Yuya and both were still gazing at the bigscreens but then stopped noticing the Commmons stopped their riot.

"Now that's the Jack Atlas, we all know and admire!" Melissa declared.

"They all cooled off." Yuya said as Gong let his friend's arm go.

Sergey continued to pierce through the track and up ahead was an Action Card.

"There is an Action Card dead ahead!" Melissa exclaimed.

"It will be mine!" Sergey declared as light shined from the sky which Jack noticed and also seeing a path.

He accelerates immediately and dodge under Sergey's strikes and grabbing the Action Card.

"NO WAY!" Sergey exclamied in shock.

"If I haven't seen that move with my own pair peepers then I wouldn't believed it." Melissa stated in surprise.

"Due to Earthbound Tundra only one of us can have one Action Card so I'll discard mine." Sergey explained.

"That means you can't use Earthbound Tundra's effec to drain my life points away." Jack added.

"Once again the Master of Faster is always ahead of the pack!" Melissa proclaimed. "He's now going to kick it into overdrive, there's another Action Card ahead."

Jack drove pass it.

"Its still there, that card was right for the picking, what is he up to?" Melissa asked looking confused.

Jack turned his Runner around. "Shall I show you, I'm going to win this duel my way."

Sergey felt his body shake from the Master of Faster's statment.

"What a fool, now Sergey can get that Action Card then deal you damage again Mister Master of nothing." Roget remarked.

"That Action Card has Sergey's name written all..." Melissa began to say as Sergey just passed the Action Card. "What, what?"

Sergey's vital showed a error which Roget noticed.

Sergey then had a mad smile on his face. "Jack Atlas, let's finish this I don't need Action Card to a runt like you."

"Instead of letting the field decide the outcome the best duelist will win." Jack stated as he turned his Runner around.

The Top Siders and Commons began to cheer with smiles.

"He really the Master of Faster." Elworth said with a smile. "Oui, he is." Sherry said with a grin.

"That's for sure." Leonardo commented with a grin. "Jack is quite the talker." Jenna praised.

"I figured Jack would make some kind of statment." Akiza said with a smile. "Same here." Dan said with a grin.

"I end my turn." Jack said setting a card facedown.

"Yes I will break you!" Sergey declared drawing from his deck. "Geo Gremlin attack!"

"I'm activating the Action Spell: Tenacity, when I'm down to one monster on my field, this Action Spell will shield it from being destroyed." Jack explained as a shield covered his Dragon.

"But you can't avoid taking damage." Sergey stated.

Jack: 1000

"Geo Gremlina show no mercy, GO!"

Gremlina attacked Red Dragon Archfiend with its claws but its attacked blocked by Action Spell's effect.

"Tenacity saves my Dragon again!" Jack proclaimed.

"Jack is doing a great job protecting his Dragon but he can't protect himself." Melissa stated.

"Jack: 500

"Very good, keep up the pressure crush the hope and dreams for each individual living in this city, New Domino City will be parlayzed with despair, and I will move in to save the day!" Roget declared.

"I activate the Spell: Earthbound Fusion, it lets me Fusion Summon, I fuse Geo Gremlin and Geo Gremlina, I bring a Monster to destroy you, rising from the depths of this world, its volcanic temper is legendarym as its infernity on the battlefield, I Fusion Summon: emerge Earthbound Servant Geo Grasya!"

Earthbound Servant Geo Grasya Level 10 Attack 3000

"I can handle that clown." Jack muttered.

"Enough, when Geo Grasya attacks your Red Dragon Archfiend, your monster's attack points become zero." Sergey explained as Grasya spread its wings and a multicolored miasama seeps across the field.

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Attack 1500-0

"Your Action Spell may have saved your Dragon but it did not save you!" Sergey stated with a mad smile. "JACK ATLAS YOU ARE FINISHED!"

Grasya unleashed a fork of black lightning.

"Jack better pull out another rabbit out of his helmet or he's finished!" Melissa stated.

"I discared Red Mirror from my hand, this is no ordinary glass when your monster attacks, Red Mirror lets me add a Red Monster from my graveyard to my hand, next I discared Red Warg and Resonator to activate the trap: Red Soul, it not only save my Dragon from being destroyed but it reduces the damage I take by total of attack of the monsters I send to the graveyard." Jack explained.

Jack: 200

"You're almost through!" Sergey proclaimed.

"Jack found a way to survive Sergey's on sault but the Master of Faster is hanging on by a thread, he's down to 200 points." Melissa stated.

Just then the miasama seeping from Grasya began to shatter teh weakened track behind Sergey.

"Looks like Sergey's track wrecking as caused the track to reach its breaking point." Melissa stated.

Yuya and Gong gasp in shock.

Sibella, Raptor, Misty, Dan, Hunter Pace, Akiza gasped in shock as well.

Leonardo gasped too so did Sherry, Shay, Jenna and Elsworth.

Sergey was about to fall when he felt something grab him which was Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Whoa Jack's dragon just pulled off a mid air rescue!" Melissa exclaimed in surprise.

"This duel is going to be decided on the track, that's how I role." Jack stated.

Sergey gritted his teeth and purses his lips, he arches his back and looks into the sky. "(Does not commute, does not commute, Jack is enemy, enemy mustn't help enemy.)"

His readout delcared a error and blacked out.

Sergey gasped for air. "(System overload, I'm free.)"

Red Dragon Archfiend threw Sergey back on the track.

Gong was tearing up as he rub his eyes. "Its moments like this that makes Gong proud to be a duelist."

"Unreal." A male Common said which got Yuya's attention. "You rock and roll, Jack!"

"We believe in you and we always will!" Another male Common cheered.

"Jack, you are the Tops!" A male Top Sider said with a grin.

"Best duelist ever." A female Top Sider added.

"I'd expect no less from the Master of Faster." Dan said proudly. "Goes to show you, why he's the Master of Faster." Misty said with a smile.

Sibella and Raptor were stunned at the save that Jack just did.

"That was impressive save, but Jack is still weak, he'd better giddy up folks cause there's an Action Card up ahead!" Melissa stated.

"Don't miss it, use that Action Card to crush Atlas!" Roget ordered.

"That Action Card has Sergey's name written all over it." Melissa stated but the Duel Destroyer passed it.

"SERGEY!" Roget screamed in anger.

"And now, Atlas prepare for the fight of your life!" Sergey proclaimed. "Don't hold back now, come at me with all your Arsenal!"

Jack smiles. "I will."

"GET BACK TO THE PLAN SERGEY!" Roget screamed more angry then before.

"Its too late you failed." Zuzu stated.

"Pick up the next Action Card on the track, do it or else!" Roget screamed desperately.

"Sergey isn't your puppet anymore, he and Jack are going to finish the duel their way." Zuzu stated clearly.

"Jack, show me what you're master!" Sergey declared.

Jack acceelerated ahead and passed Sergey. "Alright, let's put this duel into overdrive, I'm going to light it up to give the crowd something to cheer about."

He put his hand on his deck. "GET READY...SET...DRRAAAWWW!"

He looked at what he drew. "Excellent the card I need to fuel my victory, I activate the Equip Spell: Soul Fist, I equip it to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Red Dragon Archfiend's rised its right arm which glowed witih falmes as a crimson symbol appears on the back of its hand.

"Now your monsters attack points become the same as Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points so your monster isn't as strong as mine." Jack explained as the fire battered Geo Grasya.

"Well pick my jaw off the floor, Sergey's monster zeroed out Archfiend's attack points but Jack boomranged it back." Melissa stated.

Earthbound Servant Geo Grasya Attack 3000-0

"I activate Red Dragon Archfiend's special ability, I can destroy all monsters on your field then you take 500 points of damage for each one destroyed." Jack explained as Archfiend gathered fire in its right hand. "Prepare to feel the heat!"

Red Dragon Archfiend launched a fire blast and destroyed Geo Grasya.

Sergey: 2000

"Ha, ha, ha!" Sergey laughed.

"Now that Grasya is no more the second effect of Soul Fist activates, now Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points become the same as Grasya's orginal attack points." Jack explained as his Archfiend glowed with flames and its scared shined brightly.

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Attack 0-3000

"Great Jack!" Sergey said with a smile.

"Master of Faster." A male Common said. "Sultan of Speed." Another male Common said with a smile.

"Our Cites ace racer." Another Common added with a smile. "Our Champion too." Another Common finished.

The Commons cheered so did the Top Siders.

"Go Jack Atlas!" Akiza cheered. "Yeah!" Mrs and Mr Izinski cheered.

"That's way to go!" Dan cheered with a smile.

"Jack is truly the Master of Faster." Misty said with a smile.

Raptor and Sibella had smiles on their faces.

Jack turned his Runner around. "You ready?"

"I'm always ready, bring the pain and power of your Dragon!" Sergey declared.

"Alright if that's what you want, go Red Dragon Archfiend, Molten Crimson Flare!" Jack proclaimed as his dragon unleashed a Crimson flare breath.

Sergey was attacked and engulfed by the falmes.

Sergey: 0

Sergey spins out and crashes off the edge of the road.

"Dragon Archfiend!" Jack called as his Dragon lunged foward to grab Sergey again.

Sergey then slapped the dragon's hand away. "No I control my own fate Jack, farewell for now."

"Until next time." Jack whispered.

"Ha, ha, ha I'm free!" Sergey laugh as he fell out of sight.

"How can we ever doubted him, Jack Altas once again the Master of Faster, wins the day!" Melissa announced in excitement.

The Top Siders, Commons cheered and clapped.

Hunter Pace grinned. "That's the Master of Faster for you all."

"That's was quite the win." Sibella said astonished. "No, kidding." Raptor added equally astonished.

"Jack has won." Leonardo said with a smile.

"He sure did." Sherry said with a smile. "He's truly the Master of Faster." Elsworth added.

Roget stared at the error screen. "NOOOOO!"

"ATLAS, ATLAS, ATLAS, ATLAS, ATLAS, ATLAS!" The crowd cheered with excitement.

Yuya looks around in wonder.

End of chapter.


	48. Martial Law

Chapter 48: Martial Law

Jack was driving back to the Duel Palace.

"Once again Jack Atlas has penalty of snatching victory from the jaws destruction!" Melissa announced. "For awhile it looks the Master of Faster would be halted but City's champion made a Turbo comback!"

At Sector Security building.

"The protesters have spread across New Domino City!" A male worker reported. "Its hard to keep an eye on things with our limited resources but we'll do our best." A female technician stated. "They're blocking up the streets and flooding the City center, if we don't find a way to stop them soon they'll takeover the city!" Another male worker added.

Roget was shrugging but he stood up straight. "Nobody is taking over the city, now then..."

The Director pressed a button on his desk. "Attention all Sector Security units, this is a emergency alert!"

Sector Security officers turned around. "The Commons are causing havoc to our fair city, they must be stopped immediantly!"

Sector Security drove on their Runners to deal with the Common protesters. "Use any means nessecery." He added malicious smile.

A few Commons were caught by Security's monsters.

Then Goyo Defenders, Goyo Chaser, and Goyo Predator appeared.

"Looks like Roget send his brainwashed goons to stop us." Shinji added.

"They're monstesr are itching for a fight." Damon stated.

Shinji and his two friends prepared to their Duel Disks. "Well you know what I say: when someone has a itch the best way is to scratch it."

They all activated their duel disks.

"Let's do this, time to bring it to those bozos!" Damon proclaime as Alien trooper appeared. "I'm totally down with that, here it goes!" Tony added as Plaguespreader Zombie appeared.

"Security doesn't stand a chance cause I'm here to bring...the sting!" Shinji proclaimed as Battlewasp appeared.

"Let's buzz' em!"

"Stay strong!" Tony added.

"Let's short surage those double crossing crossers, show Roget and his goons that are nothing but buffoon!" Damon proclaimed.

Shinji and his friends charged with their monsters.

Meanwhile at central Park.

"Looks like the riot is continuing still." Misty said with disgust look. "Yes, despite Jack's victory." Akiza said looking concered yet disgusted.

"(This is riot is similiar to the crazy that happened in our world.)" Sibella thought in realization.

"(This is madness.)" Raptor said snarling as he glanced at Akiza's parents both were nervous. "(Misty, Dan, Hunter Pace, Akiza and her parents are Top Siders too so they'll be in danger as well.)"

At a bridge

Yuya and Gong found some Commons.

"Neither side is backing down." Gong said.

"You're right, its only going to get badder." Yuya commented. "Yes, if they won't stop then neither side will join together." Gong agreed.

In the Common Streets.

Sylvio, Riley, and Chojiro saw a few Commons battling against Security.

"We'll never make it to Declan by foot." Sylvio stated. "I bet there's battles up where he is."

"There has to be a way to get to my brother." Riley said quietly looking down.

"Hmm, this looks like a job for Chojiro the hero, when everyone see their hero they'll be too busy signing for my autograph." The old Hero Common man stated proudly.

Sylvio grabbed by his wrist. "Take it easy, super star if you go to them then they'll only be asking for is your next of ken."

"So I still have star power they'll be lined up for hours." Chojiro said struggling to get loose from Sylvio's hands.

Riley observed this seeing Commons fighting against Security, some got injured. "They'll fighting, they won't stop."

He remembered the three masked soliders from his hometown before he was found by Declan and his mother.

"No one is stopping them!" He cried as he ran to the people. "I"ll stop them!"

"Riley!" Chojiro called in shock. "This isn't the time to go rogue!" Sylvio added.

Just then a hand grabbed Riley.

It was Shay.

"Its Shay!" Chojiro and Sylvio said in unison.

Then Jenna leaped next to Shay. "Its Jenna too!" Sylvio added.

Shay took Riley in his arms. "Easy, you could've gotten yourself hurt."

Sherry and Elsworth drove and stopped behind Chojiro and Sylvio.

"Who are you guys?" Sylvio asked cautiously.

"Relax, they're with us." Leonardo said who was riding behind Sherry.

"Say what?" Chojiro asked not following at what was going on.

"Sir, my name is Sherry Leblanc and this is my butler Elsworth." The blonde Turbo duelist said taking off her helmet.

"She came here to get some answers on her parents who were turned into cards years ago when she was child." Leonardo added.

"Turned into cards?!" Sylvio asked in shock. "Her parents were turned into cards!" Chojiro exclaimed.

"Yes, my father was a head of a card company, sometime later we discovered Fusion Summoning, that's when my father's company started to develop Fusion monsters." Sherry explained as she took out her Centaur Mina. "However, someone didn't want my father's company to create Fusion monsters."

"Why did you come here then?" Chojiro asked.

"Elsworth and I came here after hearing about Fusion Summoning being used here in New Domino City." Sherry answered. "So far I saw, Yuya, Celina, Zuzu, and Dennis Macfield use Fusion Summoning."

"Beyond that we also saw Shay's duel against Dennis." Elsworth added. "We figured we could get to Dennis and ask him if he knows something, like how to get Sherry's parents back."

Just then Roget appeared on a big screen. "Attention people of New Domino City, the chaos that you are seeing in our fair city is proof that the high Council has failed you, also failing to maintain the peace but have no fear cause there is one person that hasn't failed you."

The Top Siders watched in worry.

"Me, therefore I took upon myself with the humble of humbles to be new leader of New Domino City!" Roget announced.

Yuya gasped in shock.

"That rat snake!" Gong exclaimed.

"To ensure order I have no choice to assume full authority over this city and its goverment, as your leader I think it'd be in your best to do a lockdown on this city." Roget stated.

At the High Council room.

"We were foolish to trust that man." Gael said looking disappointed. "He's stealing control of the city from us!" Grey exclaimed looking mad. "He's convincing the Top siders that this is the right thing to do." Azul added. "You must have a plan to regain control, don't you Presider?" Boredeuax asked glancing at the Council Leader. "Yes, and my plan is you Declan, I know you'll defeat Roget and save us all." He said looking down at Leo's son.

"Top Siders and Commons are alike so pledge your allegiance to me and I'll maintain the peace of this city forever." Roget stated.

"He's lying!" Zuzu yelled tackling the Director to the floor. "He's using the chaos to takeover City, but Commons and Top Siders are alike, this city belongs to you so all of you got to work together!"

"ZUZU!" Yuya exclaimed.

Roget began to get up slowly.

"When all of you are reunited you can create a city to be proud of and where everyone is happy, if you're not one then you're done, Yuya if you can hear me you have to convince them stop fighting with each other, I know you can do it!"

Yuya gazed at his friends words.

"I think that's why we're here not only to save our dimension, but to bring peace to all dimensions, to show that Dueltaining is the best way to achieve it, Dueltain your way into their hearts!" Zuzu added. "One more thing, if Misty Tredwell is listen to this, the reason that Sergey attacked your brother is because..."

Roget pushed their aside. "That's enough!" He shouted as he went off screen.

Yuya began to run but was stopped by Gong. "Easy, there!"

Yuya shrugged off Gong's hand. "I have to rescue Zuzu!"

"That's what she wanted you do!" Gong spatted. "I don't care what she said I can't abandon her, someone has to break in and save her!" Yuya protested.

"Gong agrees with you 100 percent but Moon Shadow and Sora are already on the job." Gong said gazing back at the riot. "Zuzu knows that you're only the one that can stop this craziness."

Yuya gritted his teeth.

"Hey, Yuya!" A voice called as the Dueltainer and Dojo man turned to where voice was.

It was Sam approaching and began catching his breath.

"Sam, why are you here?" Yuya asked in surprise. "To give this message from the Master of Faster himself." Sam replied.

"Jack Altas wanted to give me a message." Yuya said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he wanted me to give it personally."

A flashback scene.

"Yuya, I give your duel with Crow zero stars, you battled usign brute force without any style or finesse, you might call yourself a Dueltainer but there entertaining about your duel, you couldn't make a clown smile." Jack said.

End of flashback.

"Jack doesn't pull any punches!" Yuya exclaimed in shock as he looked down. "(Maybe Jack is right, that Duel with Crow was totally blur, I don't remember anything but I think I was out of control, totatlly forget how to entertain the crowd.)"

He clenched his left hand. "Why did Jack want to tell me this?"

"Beats Gong but we got bigger fish to frizzle right now!" Gong proclaimed.

"Was there anything else Jack said?" Yuya asked. "One more thing, he said its never too late to get back on the track." Sam replied.

"I want to know if you got what it takes, are you going to show what a real Dueltainer duels or let stage fright get you behind the scene, the choice is yours!" Jack spoke.

Yuya then realizaed something.

"Jack is right, his words are excatly what Zuzu said."

A flashback

"Yuya if you can hear me you have to convince them to stop fighting with each other, Dueltain your way into their hearts." Zuzu said.

Flashback ends.

"(Jack dueled to make people happy just like his duel against Sergey, everyone stopped fighting, Top Siders and Commons are alike if I want the people to really stop fighting Jack and Zuzu told me what I have to do.)" Yuya thought as he passed his two friends.

"Whoa, where are you heading now!" Gong asked in surprise.

"I have to get to the Duel Palace right away!" Yuya replied as he continued running.

Gong and Sam followed.

"I think know where this going." Raptor said in realization. "Yes, if Zuzu words got to Yuya then I feeling he'll duel Jack again." Sibella added.

"Yes, that's where everyone of our friends will do as well." Dan added.

"Then let's go!" Sibella proclaimed. "TO THE DUEL PALACE!"

"Sounds like Zuzu was going to say why Sergey attacked your brother." Sibella said. "Yes, its quite obvious that Roget didn't want that info broadcasted." Raptor added.

At the High Council

Declan was walking up the stair.

"How dare you turn your back on the Coucil!" Gael yelled in anger. "I thought you were going to defeat Roget and help us gain control of the city." Gray said in shock. "Without you, we'll be powerless, the city will fall into further chaos!" Azul stated. "Worse is that Roget will be in control instead of us!"

"I knew we couldn't trust him or the Lancers they're no better than Roget!" Bordeuax stated harshly. "Correct, Presider?"

"Now, now, calm down, don't rush into judgement." White Taki answered.

Declan made it up the door.

Outside the Sector Security building.

Sylvio, Chojiro, Jenna, and Shay were hiding in the corner.

"Our excursion has not been invade." Chojiro stated peeking over the corner seeing a lot Security. "I told you guys I get you heard, six wrong turns only but I got us here." Sylvio said with thumbs.

Jenna giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sylvio asked with irriated face.

Chojiro put his left arm in front of Sylvio.

"Anyway, you'll see Declan soon." Shay said.

"Alright." Riley said quietly. "Its quite nice to have a family that cares for you." Sherry commented with a smile.

"All we got to do is get past those Security, a piece of cake, uhh then again make that a thick piece of cake." Sylvio commented.

"Chojiro the Hero will step up the plate, while I distract them you and the others get the little one inside." Chijiro stated. "Anyway objections, then here I go!"

"No wait, I object, you're overuled, you're overruled!" Sylvio panicked.

"Bring it on boys!" Chojiro proclaimed as a blast knocked him away and took Security.

"Declan, thanks to you guys, he's ok!" Riley cried as he hugged his big brother. "Declan Akaba mustn't escape, Declan Akaba must not escape." The Security chanted.

"STOP!" A Voice rang out.

"We the High Council are in charge, not Roget!" Gray announced. "We order you all to stand down immediantly!" Azul ordered. "It seems that Declan is still on our side." Bordeaux stated. "Indeed, I knew he wouldn't abandon us, I knew he would stand strong and defend us."

Declan turned around to face the old Council members. "Don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't fighting for you I was fighting for the people here, Roget's mind controlled Security would bring more suffering to this city that's why I have to stop them, but you High Council brought a different suffering to this city."

"Our way of ruling was justified." Gael exclaimed looking offended. "We know its the best way of our people of our great metropolis." Gray added. "Only the all knowning High Council is capable to maintain the peace." Azul stated. "Are we agreed Presider?" Boreduax asked. "Our goverment has always maintained the peace for generations in New Domino City." White Taki replied.

"Yes but looks like your policy has to be re-vaulated, because your city, your great metropolis isn't go great after all, it was your way that created a riff between Commons and Top Siders instead of fixing the riff you just ignored them and made it look like this was peace instead of creating the real thing." Declan stated. "This lend to anger, chaos, which lend to Roget of taking control."

Sylvio, Jenna, Chojiro, Sherry, Elsworth, and Shay activated their duel Disks.

"So open your eyes, change your ways, and stop making excuses then bring real peace to everyone we Lancers will take down Security and Roget because he doesn't deserve a free pass for how he made this city suffer, but when we restore peace try not to make the same mistake again!" Declan added.

In the Commons streets.

Yuya, Sam and Gong ran down the street but then up ahead there more angry Commons.

"Figures everytime we turn there's a mob fighting Monsters." Gong said gritting his teeth.

"Any routes to the Duel Palace?" Yuya asked as small hand took his hand.

"We can go this way!" Tarren answered pointing behind himself.

Beside him were Franky and Amanda.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yuya asked in surprise. "Kids shouldn't be running around at a time like this." Gong stated knowing the danger so did his friends. "Don't worry we're street smarts." Tarren answered. "Relax we know how to avoid trouble." Franky said calmly. "Expect for trouble we get in, that doesn't imply here, don't worry about thing."

"Ok then lead the way." Gong said.

"What's at the Duel Palace?" Amanda asked. "I'm going to duel Jack, to show the best Dueltaining that'll save your city." Yuya answered.

"Then we'll have to high tail it, I can lead you guys there." Tarren said. "Come on!" Amanda said.

"You guys are the best!" Yuya praised as he, Gong, and Sam followed.

"The only thanks we want is for you to save our city." Amanda answered. "To put on a great show with Jack Atlas." Tarren added.

In another street in the Commons.

A Goyo Chaser took out Damon's Alientrooper and himself.

"Are you ok?" Shinji asked bending down. "There are too many of them." Tony stated as Security and their monsters got closer. "That's loser talk, we Commons aren't losers, we got this at least I think we do." Shinji said starting to look doubtful.

"You guys have nothing to worry about!" A voice rang out. "we're bring power to assist you guys!" Katt added.

Crow and Katt leaped down.

"Now take flight Raikiri make a clear for our pals!" Crow proclaimed as his Blackwing Raikiri appeared.

"You too Flame Nyan Cat Lady!" Katt added as her cat flame monster appeared.

"Its Crow!" Shinji exclaimed. "And the cat girl Katt!" Tony added.

"Blow them away!" Crow ordered. "Feel the heat of this kitty!" Katt proclaimed.

Raikiri slashed the ground while Flame Nyan Cat Lady unleashed a wave of flames at the Goyo Defenders and knocked out the Security officers.

"Its Crow and his blackwing friends!" Tony cheered. "Who knew that Katt was such a fighter too." Damon praised. "We get assist from Crow and Katt too!" Damon stated with a smile.

"Yes, with Crow and Katt leading us, we'll keep this fight rolling and takeover the city for all the Commons!" Shinji cheered.

Crow turned around so did Katt with disgust.

"Takeover the City, what are you thinking?" The Blackwing Duelist asked in shock. "Meow, that's not what you guys should do now!" the cat girl shouted.

Shinji, Damon, and Tony were confused.

"Here's the deal, Commons and Top Siders are going to have to join forces and stop fighting." Crow stated. "If you want save your city then both sides have to become one like what Zuzu said." Katt added seriously.

The three Commons's faces changed with cold looks.

"No thanks, Top Siders are the worst of the worst." Shinji commented. "Is also true that your new friend Shay is helping a Top Sider named Misty Tredwell?"

"Yes, but she is not mean like other Top Siders." Katt answered. "She's very nice and has a brother that is missing, so Sibella and Raptor must be on that job."

"Look, the Top Siders pushed us around for long enough, we have the chance to get revenge." Tony added angrily.

"I'll never forgive those stuck up creeps, we'll never join or fight beside them even ones that didn't push us around." Damon protested angrily.

"So you guys are going to pay back the Top siders no matter what?" Katt asked with shock. "Look I used to think like you three but I was wrong and so you are." Crow said.

"That's what you and your cat friend see but from our point the only way to rise to take down the Top Siders." Shinji said determined.

"Maybe you Crow and Katt should find out who's side you really are on." Tony stated activating his Duel Disk.

"Sounds like he and his girlfriend know already." Damon answered activating his duel disk.

"We won't let anyone stand in our way friend or no friend." Shinji finished activating his duel Disk.

Crow and Katt gritted their teeth then activated their duel disks too.

"There's the Duel Palace!" Tarren said looking ahead. "From here its a straight shot." Amanda stated. "You're homefree!" Franky proclaimed.

"Well, expect for the mob!" Tarren said.

"Let us in or we'll let ourselves in!" An dark browned haired angry Common yelled. "These babysitters won't keep us out for long you bunch of cowards!" A head band Common protested angrily.

"Move out of the way!" Yuya yelled. "So if you want to get Gong dozered then move aside!" Gong added.

A few Commons turned around.

"Looks like a couple of Top Siders are seeking shelter!" A browned hair Common exclaimed. "If they want to be saved then they came to the wrong place." A red head band Common added pointing his bat.

"Stay behind, Gong will make a path so you can get into the Duel Palace." Gong explained. "Make sure you stand close behind me cause Gong is going to strike full that'll send those pinheads down that's when you make a run for it."

"Seriously?" Yuya asked.

"HEY GUYS!" A voice called it was Leonardo was carried by Beast Guardian Eatos.

"Leonardo!" Yuya exclaimed in surprise.

Amanda heard something from behind. "Look up there!"

In the sky was Shay was riding on his Rise Falcon while along with Sylvio, Chijiro, Declan, Riley rode on one of the three Force Strix's back.

Jenna who was riding on Optimas Primal's back.

"Yuya, hop on!" Shay called as Force Strix lunged down which gave Yuya and Gong the chance to get on.

A last Force Strix took the kids in its claws, carrying them as Sherry and Elsworth leaped on the back of the last Force Strix's back.

"That was great timing, how did you find us?" Yuya asked.

"You're not hard to figure out after Zuzu's little speech we knew that you would head to the Duel Palace!" Shay replied as glanced behind himself. "Is that right, Declan?"

Just then a roar was heard.

Shay quickly noticed Aerosaurus behind them, seeing Raptor riding on Aerosaurus with Akiza, Sibella, and Hunter Pace behind him, while Akiza rode on her Black Rose Thorn Dragon with Dan and Misty riding along.

"Raptor, Sibella, you guys are alright!" Shay said looking relieved.

"Yeah." Raptor said with a nod.

They all landed in the center of the stadium.

Melissa came out seeing Shay and others.

"Hey boys, get your gear we're going for a news flash!" She said running towards the gang.

"Yuya just landed here, with some people."

She then noticed Akiza. "Well, is that the Black Rose!"

The reporter then noticed Misty, Dan, and Hunter Pace.

"Well, blow away my farm, its Top Sider super model Misty Tredwell, Dan Nicholas the pro Synchro Knight, and Hunter Pace!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Sylvio then ran over to her and snatched her microphone. "Mind if I borrow this?"

"I most certainly do, bucko!" Melissa snapped. "Sorry but my friend has a quick emergency broadcast message to make, over to you, Yuya!" Sylvio said tossing the Microphone.

Yuya caught it as Sylvio nodded his head. "Ok let's get rolling."

Yuya's image appeared on screen.

"Your attention please, I have important annoucement to make, nobody in this city would want miss!"

Everyone in the city and Commons gazed at the big screen.

"What's he talking about?" Crow asked looking confused. "I think I know." Katt answered with a smile.

"Jack and I are going to duke it out in the final battl of the Friendship Cup!" Yuya added.

Roget was in his office watching this. "Under Martial Law, I can authorize public events, I will have to shut you down!" The Director stated.

Just then White Taki's image showed up.

"I regret to inform you that the High Council has relieved of your duties, we're also decreeing your martial law and ordering all Security to dis-engage for further combat." White Taki reported.

"You bubbling old fool, I won't let you strip away my power without a fight, my Security will remain loyal to me."

Sora and Moon Shadow made it the place where Zuzu was being held.

"We made it, Security headquarters." Moon Shadow whispered. "Zuzu is in there." Sora whispered along.

"There are too many of them though, let's find a side entrance." Moon Shadow stated as he and Sora ran off.

"That's right, we're having a duel, the most fantastic duel you have ever seen!" Yuya announced. "Jack and I will put on a show that's guarantee that'll rock ever block on this metropolis, when this is done, there's going to be new king, a King of Dueltaining!"

Jack who was watching this from his throne got up from his seat.

End of chapter.


	49. The Imitation

Chapter 49: The Imitation

At Roget's Office.

The Director slammed his fist on his desk in fury. "For all the protesters who disagree with my rule who defiaes against me, let me remind you all that I: ROGET IS THE ONE AND ONLY PERSON DECIDES WHAT HAPPENS IN MY CITY SO IF YOU"RE NOT BACKING DOWN I'LL BE FORCED TO BREAK YOU DOWN!"

Security were dueling against a few Commons using Goyo Catapults.

One Common is almost attacked by a Goyo Defender.

"ATTENTION ALL SECURITY, ENTER THE DUEL PALACE, THEN ARREST JACK AND ALL THE TRAITORS!" Roget ordered.

Security turned around and made their way into the center of the Duel Palace.

"Guess they got scared and ran off to hide." A red head Common said. "But there is no place to hide!" A orange Tomhawk Common proclaimed as he and other protesters entered the tunnel.

"Looks like Security has finally found us, can't let them stop Yuya from dueling Jack when the city is watching!" Gong proclaime as his Warlord Samuri attacked Goyo Chaser. "You're up Sylvio!"

"Yes, and I'm ready to bring the house down, Action Abyss Super Star, up stage the competition!" Sylvio proclaimed as his Super Star Monster destroyed Goyo Chaser.

"Flower Cardian Lightshower time for you to slice and dice!" Chojiro declared as his Flower Cardian Synchro Monster slashed Goyo chaser.

"Attack, Raidraptor Falcon Ravaging Rebellion!" Shay ordered in fury as his winged Beast sorrowed through three Goyo Defenders which was owned by one Sector Security.

Raptor had Inferno Tyranno-Rex while the Security had Goyo Chaser and 2 Goyo Defenders

"Time for you punks to the stone age!" Raptor proclaimed with a snarl. "Jurrasic Inferno Tyranno-Rex use one of your Overlay Units to reduce Goyo monsters attack points then gain power!"

Jurassic Inferno Tyranno Rex blew out a flame breath that engulfed Goyo Chaser and 2 Goyo Defenders

"Now, attack with Inferno Flamethrower!" Raptor commaned.

Goyo Chaser and the 2 Goyo Defenders were burned by Inferno Tyranno Rex's flamethrower then the Security officer fainted.

Misty was against Security with a three Goyo Defenders while she had Reptilianne Serpant.

"I activate Reptilianne Blood, this allows me to count one Reptilianne Monster on my field as two sacrifices so I tribute Reptilianne Serpent to summon out Serpantera the Reptillanne Empress!" Misty explained.

Serpantera the Reptilianne Empress Level 8 Attack 2700

"I use the Spell: Reptile Drain, whenever my opponent has monsters that are level 5 or above on their field, Dragon Queen Serpent gains their attack points."

Serpantera the Reptilianne Empress Attack 2700-5700

"Also Serpentera gets to attack three of my opponents monsters in one row." Misty added as the Security gasped. "Now Serpentera attack with Whirlwind Stream!"

The Dragon lizard let a stream of gust at the three Goyo Defenders.

"She's not bad." Sylvio commented seemingly impressed and then blushed red with a smirk. "(Not to mention very beautiful.)"

"Now, Supersonce Skull Flame King attack!" Hunter Pace commanded.

His Supersonce Flame Skull attacked with its fiery flame breath and destroyed Goyo Predator then defeating the Security Officer.

"Enough Tip Toeing, its time end this once and for all, Ragnorok attack, show them who reins surpreme!" Declan stated.

Ragnorok unleashed six beams of energy at Goyo Defender and destroyed it.

Roget was shocked what he was seeing. "Their interference is going to ruin everything!"

The Top Siders were shocked to see Security on the ground.

Akiza, Riley, Jenna, and Sibella were still dueling.

"They're trouble!" Yuya exclaimed as he was about to assist them when Declan put his hand on his shoulder.

"Now I Synchro Summon Black Thorn Rose Dragon!" Akiza proclaimed as her rose like dragon appeared with a roar. "Now by removing on Plant type monster from my graveyard from play I can reduce my opponent's monster's attack points to zero!"

Black Rose Thorn Dragon binded Goyo Predator with its thorn vines.

"Now attack!" Akiza commaneded as her dragon unleashed a purple flame and destroyed Goyo Predator.

The Security was knocked out.

The vampire girl looked at her hand and smirked.

On her field she had Mokula the Princess of Vampire while the Security had Goyo Emperor.

"I activate Mokula's ability by using Overlay Unit I'm allowed to use a Spell that you used." She explained.

Everyone was wondering what she was doing.

"I choose to use Polymerization!" Sibella added.

Yuya, Declan, Riley, Shay, Gong, Leonardo, Jenna, and everyone gasped in shock.

"Gong can't believe his ears!" Gong exclaimed with awe look. "No way, that girl is using Fusion Summoning!" Sylvio added clearly shocked as well.

"I never saw this coming." Declan said seemingly surprised. "Then again anything is possible."

Shay was stunned and speechless.

"Never thought one our own would use that summoning method." Leonardo said in shock. "Isn't that just Prime." Jenna commented in surprise. "(I just used a catchphrase that one of my Xyz Transformer monsters use.)"

"Before I use this method I have something to say quick, I realized Fusion Summoning isn't dangerous as I thought but perhaps using this summon method in the right hands will make it not so dangerous." Sibella said with straight face then she glanced at Yuya. "Yuto, I know you're hear somewhere, if you can hear me, perhaps Fusion Summoning isn't dangerous as we Xyz Users thought."

Zuzu in her cell was seeing this which made a faint smile appear on her face. "That's right, Sibella, Yuto would be proud of you."

This made Yuya grin as well. "Sibella, I'm sure Yuto would be happy to hear that in fact I'm sure he did."

Sibella turned her head away with a faint smile. "Yeah, I know."

"I suppose she's right." Raptor said with a grin.

"That's right!" Hunter Pace said doing a thumbs up. "That's my girl."

Sibella cringed in annoyance but kept her focus on the duel. "I fuse, Mokula and the Dragon Zombie in my hand to create a new Zombie Monster!"

"Princess of the Vampires and the undead Dragon, together form a new Zombie that'll give our opppoents a scare, I Fusion Summon: Draco the Vampire Dragon King!"

A vampire like Dragon with bat like wings appeared.

"Draco's ability activates, now since my opponent has a Fusion monster its attack get added to Draco's attack points!" Sibella explained as her vampire Dragon King's body was glowing purple and let out a hiss.

"NOW ATTACK!" Sibella commanded as her vampire dragon king attacked with a dark flame burst and destroyed Goyo Predator.

Jack was astonished. "(Never thought I would see this, she's got the grit.)"

Jenna had her Tigratron and Air Razor while Security had his Goyo Emperor.

"I draw!" She declared drawing from her deck. "I play the spell: Transformer Data Scanner, with this I can activate a spell from my opponents graveyard!"

Shay and everyone gasped in surprise again.

"I play Polymerization, to fuse my Transformer Maximal Tigratron and Air Razor together, now the white tiger transformer of courage, Transformer Maximal eagle of the sky, combine your powers together form a new Maximal Robot!"

Her two Transformers began to fuse together creating a bright light with electrical static.

Jack was astonished again.

"I FUSION SUMMON: Watch for the weather cause here comes: TRANSFORMER TRANSMETAL MAXIMAL TIGER HAWK!"

A white winged tiger appeared letting out a roar.

Transformer Transmetal Maximal Tiger Hawk Level 8 Attack 2900

"Amazing." Yuya said astonished. "Not bad." Gong praised.

"It'll get better: Maximize!" Jenna declared excitedly.

Her Fusion Transformer transformed into its robot mode.

"Very interesting." Sylvio said with impressed look on his face.

"This getting interesting." Declan said clearly amazed. "She's using Fusion Summoning too." Shay said clearly stunned.

"Now I activate Maximal Tiger Hawk's special ability, once a turn he's able to gain a monster's attack points and that monster's attack points are decreased by 1000 until the end of my turn." Jenna explained as her new Transformer Fusion Monster glowed with electricity force around its body and engulfed Goyo Emperor with a tornado.

Transformer Transmetal Maximal Tiger Hawk Attack 2900-6200

Goyo Emperor Attack 3300-2300

"Now attack with Laser Beam Blast!" Jenna commanded as her monster fired a blue laser eye beam from its hands and destroyed Goyo Emperor

"Not bad!" Gong said with a grin. "No, fair I want to use Fusion Summon too!" Sylvio complained with jealousy.

Riley was up against the last Security and he gazed up at the window where Jack watches from.

A flashback scene.

He remembers Jack's words. "If you got the stuff kid then don't be afraid to use it cause when you do then there won't be anyone to stop you."

End of flashback.

"Listen up Sector Security, you don't have a chance of beaten me, I'm going to gritty just like Jack said, so watch out! Riley stated as his C/C Eye and his copy of Catapult tuned.

3+3=6

"I Synchro Summon: C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle!"

C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle Level 6 Attack 2200

"Rock Blaster of Battle, come on let's rock this battle!"

Rock Blaster launced a beam of light energy at Security's Catapult and destroyed it.

Jack seeing this made him smile.

Riley turned to his friends with a smile so did they including Declan.

"Whoa those guys trashed Security!" A teal haired Common exclaimed in shock. "Then there's nobody that can stop us from taking over this place." The red head Common added.

"Oh yeah, the first thing we need is to take out the trash." The orange haired Tomhawk Common said with a grin.

The Top Siders looked in fear.

"LET" SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS!"

The Commons charged but then Jack appeared in the center as a hologram. "BACK OFF!"

The angry Commons stopped.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, in the Duel Palace there are only battles on the track not off the track, everyone is equal here, so nobody is kicking anyone out, if you want to watch my duel both Commons and Top Siders then you are more then welcome to stay!" Jack announced. "The Friendship Cup is to have a champion, so night we should find out who, so get set ready to watch the duel of your lives New Domino City!"

Roget found this amusing. "He must be out of his mind, he still believe he's the people's champion, ha, ha ha, ha, fine then enjoy this last duel while you can." He chuckled in amuse as he put his hand on his face. "Cause when its done, I'll locking you all up and throwing away the key then I'll take my rightful place as the people's champion!"

Zuzu was gazing at her bracelet.

Melissa gazed at the Lancers while her Copter's engine started. "(If Jack says this duel is going to be for our lives I'd better bring on the broadcast, this duel is going to bring a champ and I got give the root-tooting this city has seen, this tournament hasn't be the friendly lately, but maybe its not too late.)"

She got into her helicopter and took off in it.

"Ladies and gets, youngings and youngest, exploding onto the field is: YUYA SASAKI!" Melissa announced as Yuya drove out onto the track.

"You got to win this!" Franky stated. "So that means no losing!" Amanda added. "OH YEAH!" Tarren cheered jumping up.

"You know what I need, an agent cause I'm just as good as a duelist as Yuya is, yet he gets all the top gits." Sylvio complained. "Well, all you do is pout then again that isn't new to me." Sibella remarked amusingly.

"What was that?" Sylvio asked irritated. "Now now no fighting, anyway you Sylvio might want to take a class first to find talent." Chojiro stated as he looked at Sam. "Isn't that Sam?"

The boy turned his head aroundn. "Sounds like a tall order to me."

Sylvio then had a angry anime vein on his head. "Listen pipsqueak, I have more talent to than my left finger then Yuya does in his whole body!"

"You got talent that comes from your loudmouth." Sibella remarked. "Hey!" Sylvio yelled.

"QUIET!" Gong shouted as the gang looked at the Dojo. "Here comes a real star, Jack Atlas is about to make his entrance."

Jack drove out of his tunnel in the air.

"Now sorrowing through the sky is my hero, your hero, JACK ATLAS!" Melissa announced.

Jack then pointed up in the air using his right finger. "Who's the Master of Faster, who rules the duels, that's right, its me!"

"Its really him." A female Top Sider said astonished.

"Jack has a way of turning things up, he's the pride of this city, the king of the competition!" Melissa commented. "Now the Friendship Cup has come full circle, it started with duel between him and Yuya Sasaki, here now they're having a rematch!"

Jack approached the starting line where Yuya was already waiting.

The Dueltainer glanced at the Champ. "Hey, long time no duel, you ready to put on a show for these folks?"

Jack then gave a cold stare to the Dueltainer. "That depends on you!"

This gave Yuya a startle at the champ's words. "So far you did nothing to impress, you think you've entertained the crowd, guess again you say you want to be a dueltainer, but you are nothing but a class clown, you're the last one!"

Yuya gritted his teeth at the remark. "That isn't true, I know I have what it takes to put smiles on everyone in New Domino City, I know my friends know that."

Shinji gazed at the Dueltainer's words.

"You tell him." Crow said. "Meow, go Yuya!" Katt cheered.

"Its showtime!" Yuya stated.

Meanwhile

Mrs Izinski and Mr Izinki watched the final duel of Friendship Cup.

Moon Shadow and Sora made their move to rescue Zuzu.

Declan and everyone of the Lancers watched including the new friends Hunter Pace, Dan Nicholas, Sherry Leblanc, Misty Tredwell, Akiza, and Elsworth.

"I"m ready to show everyone what dueling is all about, a friend of mine told me to dueltain in their hearts!" Yuya added.

Jack wasnt' convinced that he turned his head away. "So you think you can entertain my crowd, you think you got what it takes, we'll see about that, let's swing into action and see if you fall flat on your face!"

"This will be a finale final, so without further-a-do, let's get this rowdy started!" Melissa announced. "Can Yuya Sasaki duel his way to victory or will Jack Atlas have the last laugh, let's fire up the Action Field Spell: CROSSOVER ACCELRATION!"

"DUEL MODE ENGAGED, AUTO PILOT STANDING BY!" Thier Runners stated.

"On your marks...get...set...GO!" Melissa proclaimed.

Yuya and Jack drove away. "LET'S DUEL!"

Yuya: 4000

Jack: 4000

Jack made it out of the tunnel. "I'll kick things into overdrive, I summon a monster that'll speed my victory, Red Spriter!"

Red Spriter Level 4 Attack 1700

"Since this is the only Monster out on my field I can Special Summon a Level 3 or below Tuner Monster from my hand, I choose this Red Resanator!"

Red Resanator Level 2 Attack 600

"Now watch as my Resanator tunes with Level 4 Spriter, witness the ultimate pairing, witness the power of my...!"

2+4=6

"SYNCHRO SUMMON: NOW RISE RED WYVERN!"

Red Wyvern Level 6 Attack 2400

"Looks like history is repeating itself, its the same exact move that as the first duel between Jack and Yuya!" Melissa noted in realization. "Question is can Yuya rewrite history and give it a different ending this time?"

Yuya gazed ahead. "(That was no accident, its Jack's way of testing my game out.)"

"Now that you seen fire power I'll end my turn." Jack said setting two cards facedown. "Now show us on how well you can handle the heat."

"Thanks I will, I will wizzle the crowd with excitemnt." Yuya stated determined. "(Dad, this is for you.)"

He shut his eyes for sec and opened up. "ITS SHOWTIME!"

Meanwhile at Security Headquarters.

Moon Shadow and Sora unlocked a door and entered inside.

"The Friendship Cup is just getting going, but the Action already heating up, Jack has summoned his powerful Red Wyvern, its ready to toast the competition!" Melissa stated.

"(Zuzu said that I need to stop the fighting between the Commons and Top Siders, to do that I need to put on a show that'll have the crowd at the edge of their seats.)" Yuya thought as he drew from his deck. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Performapal Gungoton, and Scale 5 Performapal Bow-wow!"

His Pendulum Monsters appeared in the Pendulum Zones.

"I can summon monsters between Level 2 and 4 all at the same time, Swing far Pendulum, Crave the Arc of victory, my monsters are ready to swing into action!"

His monsters appeared.

"Its go time, Timebreaker Magician!"

Timebreaker Magician Level 3 Attack 1400

"Now that I'm all finished up with Pendulum Summoning, I summon out Performapal Raidishorse!"

Performapal Raidashorse Level 4 Attack 500

"Wait, the Pendulum Scale allowed him to summon out monsters between Level 4 and 2, then howcome Yuya didn't summon out those monsters at once?" Tarren asked.

"CHECK THIS OUT!" Yuya announced.

Break Magician Attack 1400-2800

"Timebreaker Magician just gain more attack points!" Amanda exclaimd in surprise. "That's some magic trick." Franky and Tarren commented at once.

"When Timebreaker Magician is summoned by itself, its attack points get doubled." Yuya explained.

"So that's why Yuya didn't summon both monsters, he is full surprises." Gong said in realization. "So that's Pendulum Summoning." Sherry said impressed despite not smiling. "I wonder what else is in store for us." Misty said looking slightly interested.

"Very clever." Chojiro praised. "Its excatly what I would do." Sylvio stated.

"(Yuya thinks he defeat Jack's Wyvern with that power up, then he'd better think again.)" Sibella thought.

"(So far so good.)" Yuya thought as he looked at the two cards in his hand and one was Smile World. "(Mom, dad, I promise that it'll only get better.)"

He then raised his arms out. "Ladies and Gents, may I have your attention please, I present to you, the most unusual card that'll turn your frowns upside down, I utilize this crowd to this card to get you all gritting from ear to ear, so show me your pearly whites!"

Jack didn't smirk at all. "Or not, now get ready to get happy, I play Smile World!"

A few stars, circles, and a sun appeared with smiles.

"This sunny smile card gain 100 attack points for each monster on the field." Yuya explained.

"That means Jack's monster gets a power up too." Melissa stated. "Was that a smart move even for him?"

"I know that Yuya wants to make everyone smile but..." Chojiro began to say. "Gong didn't think he also meant Jack too." Gong finished knowing what was going on.

"I'd never make a bonehead move like that." Sylvio said doing the face palm. "Funny, I heard you did when you dueled against one of my friends." Sibella said with a grin. "Hey." Sylvio said irritated.

"If he keeps that up then its curtains for him." Raptor remarked.

"Since there are 3 monsters on the field, then all of the monsters gain 300 attack points." Yuya added excitedly.

Timebreaker Magician Attack 2800-3100

Performapl Rapidishorse Attack 500-800

Red Wyvern Attack 2400-2700

"Hold your horses Rapidishorse' ability its blows its top and decreases Wyvern's attack points by 800."

Red Wyvern Attack 2700-1900

"Now Timebreaker gains the same amount that Wyvern just lost due to Rapidishorse's ability."

Timebreaker then got on Rapidishorse's back

Timebreaker Magician Attack 3100-3900

"Yuya isn't horsing around!" Crow's kids said in unison. "Yuya knew what he was doing all along." Chojiro commented. "Of course he did, if anyone can give a Jack a run for his money its Yuya." Gong stated. "He played the move I would play too." Sylvio commented.

Sibella and Raptor still weren't smiling.

Akiza wasn't smiling either. "(They think Yuya is about to take down Wyvern, well they better think again.)" She thought. "(I know what Akiza is thinking, we all know Jack isn't letting anyone take his monsters down easily.)" Dan thought equally.

"This is stunning turn of events folks!" Melissa commented in surprise.

"Its been so much fun, its great to be on the track, to entertain the crowd, and for my dad, its time to bring this duel wide open!" Yuya chanted. "Now Timebreaker trample Red Wyvern!"

"Your entertaining no one, you haven't learned a thing since our last duel!" Jack exclaimed.

This made Yuya gasp.

"I activate the trap: King Synchro, whenever you attack one of my Synchro Monsters, King Synchro stops the attacking monster cold!" Jack declared as red barrier covered Wyvern. "Then I can Synchro Summon using Red Wyvern and A tuner monster from my graveyard, I tune Red Resonator with Level 6 Red Wyvern, with tehe ancient chasms of the lost world, I awake a greater and terrible power!"

6+2=8

"I Synchro Summon: Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Level 8 Attack 3000

"Jack has not only shut down Yuya's attack but he also brought out his famous flaming monster!" Melissa noted in surprise.

"I thought you would step up since our last duel, its clear you're still clueless like last time when I destroyed you." Jack remarked.

"That's not true, I really stepped up my game!" Yuya spatted as he gazed at the last remaining card. "(Xiangke is the card in my hand, I can't do anything else.)"

He hung his head down. "I guess I'll end my turn."

"Yuya's attack points just got flat tired." Franky stated. "He need some road side assitance." Amanda commented.

"Yuya was all smiling but now that Smile World's effect is done, Jack has now reved up the doom and gloom." Melissa noted.

"Another setback." Yuya said disappointedly.

"What'd you expect that you rely on your dad's stratgies?!" Jack asked loudly.

This got Yuya's attention. "You should rely on your own skills!" Jack added.

"Uh, well my dad's dueling is how he became the greatest champion ever." Yuya replied putting his hand on his chest.

"Then you're just a poor imitator, just dueltainer your way instead of copying your dad, be yourself!" Jack stated.

Yuya began to realize Jack's words. "Maybe he's right, I have to be me."

At Roget's office.

"Ha, ha, ha, this has been fun, I almost hate to end this so soon, but this is the end." He said maliciously.

Melissa then noticed something a far ahead. "What's this, Its Sector Security, they look like they're going to put the breaks on this here battle!"

Jack leaped over the Security. "Nothing is going to break down Jack!"

The security drove after the Master of Faster with Yuya behind.

"Battle Royale Mode engaged!" The Duel Runners proclaimed.

"Huh, 2-on 10, that ain't fair!" Melissa complained.

"So Roget wants to play, well I'm game." Jack commented.

"Jack and Yuya made a fatal error, they ignored my auothority, anyone who makes that mistake must be punished!" The Director said malicously. "Attenion Security run Jack and Yuya Sasaki off the track!"

"Roger that, Goyo Emperor attack Performpal Rapidishorse!" One of the Security ordered as his Emperor fired a flame breath.

Yuya sped up and snatched an Action card. "I play the Action Spell: Evasion, so Rapidishorse dodges the attack!"

"I'm not going to miss!" Another Security stated as his Emperor blew its flame breath.

"I activate the trap: Red Connection, listen up you wannabe crossing guards, all of monsters can't attack and they lose 500 attack points." Jack explained.

10x Goyo Emperors Attack 3300-2800

Timebreaker Magician Attack 2800-2300

Performapal Rapidishorse Attack 500-0

"Now that I put Sector Security on time out, let's get back to our duel, its my turn!" Jack declared drawing from his deck. "Its seems that I expected too much from this duel, I guess even I can misjudge sometimes, Roget if you step on foot on my track then you'll get burned, I activate Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's special ability, it destroys all monsters, including yours Yuya!"

Red Dragon Archfiend's right hand caught fire. "Then it delivers 500 points of damage for each one that perished by its flame, FEEL THE HEAT!"

Red Dragon Archfiend slammed its fist onto the track creating a flaming heatwave that engulfed the Sectory Security, the 10 Goyo Emperors, and was heading towards Yuya's monsters including himself."

Yuya looked in horror as the flaming heatwave got closer and closer. "Aah!" He screamed.

End of chapter.


	50. Making it Mine

Chapter 50: Making it Mine

"Whoo-whew, Jack Atlas just blew 10 of Sector Security!" Melissa exclaimed.

10xSector Security: 0

10x Goyo Emperors were destroyed as well.

"Now Yuya is in the line of fire!" Melissa added.

"I'll admit its been real, disappointing I mean." Jack commented coldly.

"Looks like Yuya's dueltaining days are over." Melissa stated.

"That's it?" Franky asked.

"Yuya lost again." Tarren said disappointed. "Let's wait, and see when the smoke clears." Gong answered.

Yuya drove out of the smoke. "I activated the Action Spell to zip pass your attack, so I'm still in the game."

"Well, that was quick thinking and true dueling, Yuya pulled out of the fire!" Melissa commented.

"He had me worried there." Chojiro said looking relieved.

"He's not out of the woods yet." Shay commented. "What do you mean?" Chojiro asked.

"He means there's more coming like Jack's attack." Raptor answered.

"You may have survived the attack but your monsters didn't." Jack said turning his Runner around. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend turn up the heat, scorch Yuya with Molten Crimson Flare!"

Yuya bend down as Red Dragon's Crimson flame breath blasted him.

Yuya: 1000

"I'm activating the Action Spell: Double Draw, whenever I take 2000 points or more damage, I can draw two cards." Yuya explained drawing the two card from his deck.

"Draw two cards, it won't matter, but don't let that stop you." Jack said. "I end my turn with one facedown."

"That's why Jack is our hero, the hero of New Domino City!" Melissa stated.

Roget got up banged his hands on his desk. "Jack will pay!"

Just then he heard beep sound and a female technician appeared on screen. "Director we have a situtation, two individuals have infiltrated Security Headquarters, both appear to heading towars Zuzu's cell, they're taking down all our guards!"

"THEN SEND MORE!" Roget ordered.

"Stop slacking Moon Shadow, I'm taking out my fifth guard!" Sora stated. "For your information, I already taking down my sixtenth!" The Ninja Lancer replied.

Two more Stomptroopers were taking down but more approached them.

"This could be tougher than I thought." Sora commented.

"Roget has brainwashed Security to serve him." Moon Shadow said. "Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"How do we do that?" Sora asked confused.

"By finding the master switch." Moon Shadow answered.

"Yuya has blasted passed a blistering attacks, let's see if the young'n has what it takes." Melissa noted.

Yuya and Jack were now driving through the tunnel.

"(I've been trying to entertain the crowd my whole life, just like dad did.)" Yuya thought.

Flashback scene.

"Why not Dueltainer your way instead of copying your dad, just be yourself!" Jack stated.

Flashback ends.

"(Was it true that I haven't learned anything from my dad, have I been copying him?)" Yuya asked himself.

"Hurry up, make your move, I mean your dad's move, unless you got the guts to duel your own way." Jack said. "(I'll show him that I haven't copied from my dad but learned from him, I can bring the crowd to their feet.)"

He then drew from his deck. "Here it goes, I Pendulum, my monsters are ready to swing into Action!"'

His monsters appeared.

"Its showtime Timebreaker Magician!"

Timebreaker Magician Level 4 Attack 1400

"Giddy up Performapal Rapidishorse!"

Performapal Radish Horse Level 4 Attack 500

"Here is a monster that'll jog your memory, I bring it Tuning Magician!"

Tuning Magician Level 1 Attack 0

"That's card I gave him." Sam said.

"When Tuning Magician is summoned, you gain 400 life points while I lose 400 of mine." Yuya explained.

Tuning Magician's staff began to unleash vibrating sounds.

Jack: 4400

Yuya: 600

"I know its sounds crazy to give your life points back but that's ok cause I get to Special Summon Performapal Life Swordsman!"

Performapal Life swordsman Level 1 Attack 0

"Since you got 400 life points boost, Lifeswordsman attack points go up by that amount." Yuya added.

Performapal Lifeswordsman Attack 0-400

"You know why your dragon is so angry cause its not eating right, Radish Horse's ability gives something to chew on but eating healthy has its downs."

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Attack 3000-2500

"Now your dragon is less angry, its 500 points down and that amount is added to Life Swordsman."

Performapal Lifeswordsman Attack 400-900

"Jack you said I haven't improved my game, I did, you didn't see this move coming, like Sam giving me his card making my deck stronger." Yuya stated.

"Ok then prove it to me, let's see if this talk has any weight so you can fuel the Master of Faster." Jack said.

"I'm taking this duel to whole new Level, I tune Tuning Magician with Radish Horse, and Timebreaker Magician!"

4+3+1=8

"I Synchro Summon: Welcome to the battlefield, Enlightening Paladin Swordsman!"

Enlightening Paladin Swordsman Level 8 Attack 2500

"I can't believe he used my Tuning Magician to summon out such a powerful monster." Sam said amazed.

"Now Enlightenment Paladin's ability lets me get back Smile world." Yuya explained. "Smile World was the key to my dad's dueling, when the time is right it'll be...your defeat!"

Jack didn't flinch.

"I tribute Lifeswordsman to raise Enlightement Paladin's attack points by 900 making it stronger." Yuya added.

Enlightement Paladin Attack 2500-3400

"Alright Enlightement Paladin bring the house on Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"I play the trap: Red Crystal, which prevents my dragon from being destroyed in battle this turn." Jack explained as a red barried shielded his dragon and stopped Paladin's attack.

"Jack took a tumble but his Dragon is up and alive." Melissa stated

Jack: 3500

"Yuya is probably going to kick himself for not pulling off that attack."

"Oh man, I guess I end my turn." Yuya said disappointed. "Also your Dragon's attack points return to normal so does Enlightement Paladin."

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Attack 2500-3000

Enlightement Paladin Attack 3400-2500

"Its like Yuya needs training wheels." Sylvio commented. "No kidding, despite that he managed to deal damage to Jack." Akiza stated. "He better make comeback." Hunter Pace said.

"Hope Yuya does more than he is doing now." Sherry said looking slightly unimpressed.

"Yuya is putting down the stops but Jack isn't slowing down." Gong commented.

"(My dad's Dueltaining is what made him a champ, however mine just made me a chump.)" Yuya thought.

"Your Dueltaining is nothing, its a cheap and joke off of your dad's style more than you orginally thought." Jack chanted as he drew from his deck and glanced at the young Dueltainer. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, use your special ability to wipe out Enlighten Paladin!"

"I activate Performapal Bow-wow's Pendulum ability, this poof destroys itself to stop your Dragon's ability." Yuya explained as his Bow-Wow monster vanished and creating a bubbles that shieled Paladin.

"That won't save you, attack with Molten Crimson Flare!" Jack commanded.

Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed its Crimson flare breath.

"Nice try but my other Performapal uses its Pendulum ability, Gumgumouton will pull its wool to your attack." Yuya explained as his monster put its wool in front of Paladin that shieled it.

"You still take damage." Jack said.

Yuya: 100

"Yuya's life points are running on fuel." Melissa stated.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, using your monsters Pendulum ablities was what you using through our duel." Jack said.

In the control room of Sector Security Headquarters.

The door exploded and out came Mon Shadow using his katana. "Control room secured."

Sora came riding on his Chimera. "Look there, that's the control system!" He pointed out at the screen.

Moon Shadow nodded his head and took out a spell. "I have just the card to blow it up."

The blast caused a sound that Zuzu heard from her cell. "Sounds like something is going on outside this cell, I just hope everyone else is ok."

"What's taking so long I ordered Security to take out the intruders by any means neccesary!" Roget spatted.

"I don't know, they were heading the control center but they stopped following orders." The female technican replied.

"Now observence, that means my mine control is off line." Roget said putting his hand under his chin.

Meanwhile in the Commons area.

Sector Security was dueling as the devices on their heads went off.

"How did I get here?" A security asked as well as the others were also confused.

"What are they doing here?" Another Security asked.

"We ain't trick-o-treating!" A male Common answered.

"Looks like Jack and Yuya aren't the only ones tussling in town today!" Melissa exclaimed in shock.

The Sector Security retreated as the Commmons followed them.

"This is one rumble that's fiesty as a hung tied Hedgehog." Melissa commented.

Declan walked out of the pit stop. "Shay, Sylvio, Gong, and Jenna, I want you guys to come with me, let's bring back the peace to the streets."

"Hold on, I'm coming too!" Sibella stated. "Me too!" Raptor added.

"No, you guys must stay here to protect the others." Declan said. "We don't take orders from you." Raptor remarked.

"Just listen to him for once." Shay ordered. "Please."

"Oh alright." Raptor grumbled. "Fine, but only cause Shay told us to." Sibella said crossing her arms.

"You guys are taking down the Commons." Franky said in shock. "That's horrible." Tarren stated clearly shocked.

"That's so mean too." Amanda commented.

"Trust me, when they get a site of Sylvio the Super star, they'll drop their duel disks." Sylvio answered. "That'll be the day, hee, hee." Jenna commented with a giggle.

Sylvio got irritated but just kept walking.

"Don't worry, Gong is on it." Gong said walking out.

Riley began to walk out too. "We're not here to hurt anybody, we're here to help, and that's excatly what we're going to do I promise, just save me some snacks when I get back, Tarren don't eat all the donuts after all its work." He said with a smile as he caught with the others.

"Jack actually gave me a compliment." Yuya said astonished.

Flashback scene.

"Using your monsters Pendulum Ablilities was the most original thing you've done in our duel." Jack praised.

linebreak.

"The most original thing of all out duels." Yuya said.

Flashback continues.

"You opened the door to Pendulum Summoning!" Mr Boyle proclaimed.

Flashback ends.

"Oh yeah, I was the first to bring out Pendulum Summoning which was original too." Yuya said in realization. "I Dueltained all my life, but Pendulum Summoning is something that you need to be, when Jack said I wasn't dueling with my own unique style isn't just dueltaining but its also swinging my way than before, its time for I and I mean I can duel."

"You'd better not disappoint me, bring it on!" Jack declared.

"Its my way!" Yuya proclaimed as he drew from his deck. "I'm setting the Pendulum Scale with Scale Gumgummouton and Xiangke Magician, I'm taking control of this duel which is starting now!"

His Monsters appeared in their Pendulum Zones.

"I can summon as many Level 2 monsters I want all at the same time, swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of Victory, my monster is ready to swing into action!"

His monsters appeared.

"Let's hear it for Performapal Cheer Mole!"

Performapal Cheer Mole Level 2 Attack 600

"Now here is something all new, My Level 8 Enlightement Paladin tunes with Level 2 cheer Mole!"

"Have you lost your mind, Enlightement Paladin isn't a Tuner Monster!" Jack exclaimed totally puzzled.

"That's where your wrong cause there is a monster I Synchro Summon after only I Pendulum Summon." Yuya explained. "Unbelieveble!" Jack exclaimed astonishingly.

2+8-10

"I Synchro Summon: Nirvana High Paladin!"

Nirvana High Paladin Level 10 Attack 3300

Jack was completly amazed at this.

"Well, I'll be, somehow and someway, Yuya showed us something we never laid our eyes on!" Melissa stated compeletly amazed as well.

"That was so cool." Sherry said clearly amazed. "That was unexpected." Elsworth stated with awe. "That's quite astonishing." Misty praised equally amazed. "Not bad." Hunter pace praised with a grin.  
"That's one monster that's beyond this world." Dan commented.

Sibella and Raptor were impressed as well.

Jack then had a impressive grin on his face. "So you're dueling your way, its about time."

"Now Nirvana Paladin attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yuya commanded.

Nirvana Paladin extended its sword, unleashed a twister of green and purple light that past through its blade and slashed Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Well done, but not well done enough, your move activated my trap: King Scarlet, not only does to protect my dragon, King Scarlet changes into a Tuner Monster." Jack explained.

King Scarlet Level 1 Defense 0

"Jack and Yuya are awesome!" Tarren said amazed. "Neither of them are backing down." Amanda stated.

"This would be better if I was dueling." Chojiro said with a grin.

"(When Jack said Yuya using Pendulum Abilities from his Pendulum Monsters was orginal its like when I used Fusion Summoning, I have feeling everyoen was surprised.)" Sibella thought. "Its time for me to learn some new tricks." Raptor said as he tap on Akiza's shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked as Raptor whispered into her ear. "You want me to teach you how to..."

Raptor put his index finger to his lips.

"This the finest final ever." A male Top Sider commented.

"So you finally found your voice, too bad you found it too late, its over!" Jack declared as drove through boxes and drew from his deck. "I summon out the Tuner Monster, Mirror Resonator!"

Mirror Resonator Level 1 Attack 0

"I wonder what Jack is planning." Melissa said as he looked ahead seeing the bridge where Jack was ended. "I wonder if it involves avoiding that drop."

"Look out!" Yuya called.

Jack then had his eyes closed but then opened them as fire was seen in his eyes and activating something that made his Runners handles make his speed more faster.

Jack then drove off the edge as he engulfed with a flame. "I blazed my own training, in life and in dueling, now my King Scarlit tunes with Red Dragon Archfiend and Mirror Resonator!"

"Whoa, both of them!" Yuya exclaimed.

"NO WAY!" Crow's kids including Sam said in unison.

"Together these monsters fore forth an absolute power destined to rule this duel!" Jack chanted.

8+1+1=10

"I Synchro Summon: bow down and tremble in terror before Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend Level 10 Attack 3500

"Heeyah, Jack's dragon is scary than a scarecrow, and hotter than a hum on hero!" Melissa stated in surprise.

"I can hardly believe what I'm seeing." A male Top Sider said in awe.

"Just when Yuya steps up his game, Jack steps up as well." Same said.

"Yuya and Jack are bringing out the best in each other, a champion might rest on his lowers when he reaches the top, but a true champion never stops honing his skills because for a true champion, there isn't a top." Chojiro stated with a grin.

"Now my Tyrant's ability activates, it destroys all your cards including your Pendulum Cards, POWER INFERNO!" Jack declared as Tyrant Red Dragon's right hand was engulfed in flame and slammed it on the track creating three heatwaves.

The three heatwave destroyed Navana Paladin, Gumgummouton, and Xiangke Magician.

"Oh my, that was a clean sweep." Melissa commented.

"My field won't stay empty for long cause High Paladin ability, whenever its destroyed it can reappear in my Pendulum Zone." Yuya explained as his Paladin appeared in the Pendulum Zone.

"That won't help you, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend attack Yuya directly and end this duel, Molten Crimson Ty!" Jack declared.

Yuya quickly snatches an Action Card. "I play the Action Spell: Evasion which lets me evade your attack!"

"It won't work cause whenever Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend attacks you can't activate any spells and that also increases Tyrant's attack points by 500 points." Jack explained.

Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend Attack 3500-4000

"There is no way you can't how clever me, by stopping my spell I can Special Summon: Performapal Acrobatics Magician in Defense mode." Yuya explained.

Performpal Acrobatics Magician Level 5 Defense 2300

"Then you leave me no choice to make your magician disappear!" Jack declared as his Tyrant destroyed Acrobatics Magician.

"Whenever Acrobatics is destroyed it goes to my Pendulum Zone." Yuya explained.

"So you bought yourself more time, well that won't matter." Jack said as he set a card facedown. "You think you have the upper hand but how I'm dueling is see that no one will be able to beat me." Yuya commented.

"I'm actually glad to you hear you say that, first you followed in your father's footsteps, now you're creating your own path." Jack stated.

"Creating my own path?" Yuya said puzzled.

"Your father dueltained his way, now you dueled the way you are now." Jack replied getting Yuya's attention more. "You're taking Dueltaining, Pendulum Summoning, the very best of both worlds, combining them into one, I saw your friend using Fusion Summon, I believe its Sibella that dueled against Hunter Pace."

"(Jack is right, Sibella may have been an Xyz User but she used Fusion Summon, not only that she used an Xyz Monster for Fusion Summoning, as for me I copied what my dad did, not waving into my own style, that I should've done that against everyone I faced back then.)" Yuya thought remembering his previous duels.

"That's what I'm doing to do!"

Gong appears with Sylvio putting their arms out to stop the Commons and Security.

"Everyone is doing everything to save this city." Yuya added.

Shay along with Jenna appeared between the duel Crow, Katt, Damon, Tony, and Shinji. "To restore peace and calm to the city."

Moon Shadow and Sora made to Zuzu's cell. "Bring back friends again."

Declan and Riley made it to the Security Headquarters. "To right the wrongs, no matter the odds, with all their help, I'm going to defeat you since I already built my Pendulum Scale, my Scale 2 Acrobatics Magician!" Yuya began to say as he drew from his deck. "And Scale 8 Novana High Paladin, now I can summon monsters between Level 3 and 7 all at the same time, swing far Pendulum, crave the Arc of victory, my monster is ready to swing into action!"

His monsters appeared in color twirl of light.

Timebreaker Magician, Level 3 Attack 1400

Gumgumouton Level 5 Attack 900

Performapal Bubblebowwow Level 6 Attack 2300

Performapal Radish Horse Level 4 Attack 500

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Level 7 Attack 2500

"That's quite the crowd." Jack said impressed.

"Whoo-whee." Melissa said astonished.

"Well done Yuya." Chojiro commented. "Alright!" The kids cheered.

Hunter Pace grinned impressively.

"That was quite something." Leonardo praised astonishingly.

"That's outstanding." Dan praised with a impressive grin. "So amazing." Misty said with a impressive smile.

"Yuya is skilled than I thought." Sherry praised with a smile. "Quite impressive." Elsworth grinned.

"Whoa." Sibella said amazed. "That was totally new." Raptor said amazed as he smiled he felt something get close to him.

"It was totally new alright." Akiza said sitting closer to the Dinosaur Duelist who had sudden red blush on his face.

The Top Siders were compeletely left in awe.

"Get ready cause I'm saving the best for last." Yuya stated with a smile.

End of chapter.


	51. Friendship Finale

Chapter 51: Friendship Finale

"Jack has summoned his Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend awhile early on, and he's giving Yuya a schooling, on the contary, Yuya's assembled a team monsters!" Melissa anounced.

Yuya looked at the magic card he brought back from his graveyard. "(Its time for me to see what I learned from my friends and family, then win this duel.)"

He looked ahead. "Here's a card that's sure to turn Jack's frown upside down!" He proclaimed as he played his spell.

A sun, green star, pink circle, and blue flower appeared everywhere with smiles. "Even your Red Dragon is going to crack a smile when it gets a power up."

Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend Attack 4000-4600

"Or maybe not, but those 600 extra attack points have certainly turned my troop of grinners and winners!"

Timebreaker Magician Attack 1600-2000

Gumgumouton Attack 900-1500

Performapal Bubble Bow-Wow Attack 2300-2900

Performapal Radish Horse Attack 500-1100

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 2500-3100

"I'll follow that up with Radish Horse's special ability, it takes away 1100 of your Tyrant Dragon's attack points!" Yuya explained.

Tyrant Red Dragon Attack 4600-3500

"It transfers those attack points to Odd-Eyes for a massive power up."

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Attack 3100-4200

'See, vegies do make you stronger." Amanda commented. "Stronger than Jack's dragon for sure." Tarren stated. "Now Yuya can rally this duel and win!" Franky added.

"The finish line is on his site." Chojiro commented with a grin.

"(Let's hope so.)" Sibella thought as she cupped her hands together. "(Don't let us down.)" Raptor thought.

"That's quite the move." Misty praised with a impressive smile. "He's more skilled than I thought." Sherry said equally impressed.

"I'd expect no less from him." Akiza said with a smile.

"Jack must pulled it together!" A bald man said looking concerned.

"I play the trap: Over the Red, since my dragon lost attack points, its attack points double until the end of this turn." Jack explained.

Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend Attack 3500-7000

"Next by banishing Red Dragon Archfiend, I can add its attack points to Tyrant Red Dragon too."

Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend Attack 7000-10000

"Well, flip me like a flap jack!" Melissa commented. "Look at those attack points!" A male Common said dropping on his knees in shock.  
"He must've learned to do that from me!" Sylvio exclaimed in surprise. "Only if his eyes were closed." Gong commented.

"That dragon is a cat's meow." Katt commented.

"Not bad." Leonardo praised impressivly.

"I'm the best of the best, I intend to stay that way, if you want to knock this king off his throne, you need to show more backbone, let's see if you can stand up to my fiery friend!" Jack proclaimed.

"Oh I will, that's a guarantee, I'll take what my dad taught me and what I learned from everyone around me, take my game to a whole new level!" Yuya stated as he drove off the bridge.

"Oh, is he out of his mind!" Melissa asked in shock.

"You're up next Nirvana High Paladin, use your Pendulum ability on Timebreaker Magician, now Timebreaker Magican can't be destroyed this turn nor I won't take any damage." Yuya declared. "Now Timebreaker attack Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"That monster is too puny to take out Tyrant Red Dragon, its like a puny fruit fly trying to take down a grizzly bear." Melissa commented.

"Tyrant Red Dragon won't be going anywhere but, now the full power of Nervana's ability activates, see after the battle your dragon gets weaker." Yuya explained as Timebreaker Magician backed away.

Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend Attack 10000-8000

"2000 attack points gone!" Tarren exclaimed. "Yes, but in turns of power, Jack's dragon is stil stronger." Chojiro said. "If you know Yuya like you do, then there must be more coming." Sibella said getting everyone attention. "You know Dueltaining is more just entertaining, in a way its like doing unexpected moves."

"Sounds like you studied about dueltaining." Hunter Pace said.

"That's because I remember someone I met when I was a little girl." the pink haired girl said.

"I thought you were going to bring your A game, your monsters fulked in the end." Jack remarked looking disappointed. "We'll make the grade, we've been saving the best for last, ITS SHOWTIME!"

Just then Crow drove on the parallel highway that was next to the one Yuya and Jack were on. "You tell him!"

"Meow, you can do it!" Katt said with a wink.

"Katt, Crow!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Thought you should know that, your dueling has brought everyone on a standstill, all the crazy chaos has stopped, you're about to get a lot of company!" Crow explained.

"Who needs to fight, when there a duel of the centuary going on, win this for me!" Shinji cheered doing a fist beside him was Tony and Damon who had smiles on their faces.

"Win this duel, also do it for Yuto!" Katt cheered with a smile.

Yuya was astonished and he smiled. "Alright, let's get the party going, what's a party without surprises, Nirvana's Pendulum ability is going to be used on a different monster, now it'll use it on Radish Horse!"

His horse neighed. "Radish Horse give Tyrant Red Dragon a loop!"

Radish Horse charged at Red Dragon with its horn.

Tyrant Red Dragon Attack 8000-6900

On another bridge was Duel Chaser 227 with a lot of Security. "If enjoying this duel is a crime, then lock me up and throw away the key, what do you say in the long arm of the law!"

The other Sector Security cheered loudly.

"I got some baaad-news for your, Nirvana's Pendulum ability now bounces over to Performapal Gumgummouton!"

"Let it rip, Gumgummouton, ramp that Tyrant with all your might!"

Gumgummouton charged in at Tyrant Red Dragon with its headbutt.

Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend Attack 6900-5400

"The dragon is getting weaker and weaker!" A male common said excitedly.

"Well Gong declares that this is the most Pendulum taining that he has ever seen!" Gong said excitedly.

Sylvio put his arms on Gong and A male Common. "Ah, he's dueling just like me, a move should be named by me and no one else!"

"THe Pendulum Pumpler!" Gong finished as Sylvio made an awe look.

"Bowwow its time to give that Tyrant Red Dragon a good scrubbing!"

Bow-Bow whammed Red Dragon with its bubble stick.

Tyrant Red Dragon Attack 5400-2500

Top Siders driving in vehciles and monorail were nearby.

"Sick em Bowwow, that's a power house!" A male Top Sider cheered. "KEEP IT GOING YUYA!" ANOTHER TOP SIDER CHEERED.

Melissa was surprsied and look ahead there was helicopters. "HOVERING HAMASTERS, folks everyone in the city is gathering all over, to watch the big duel!"

In one of the copters was Lazar. "Are you enjoying this view, supervisor Lazar?" A glass patch suit man asked.

"The view is fine, the match is taking my breath away, I haven't seen good one like this in ages." The supervisor replied with a grin taking his glass of champagne from his basket of cup ramen.

Jack started laugh with a smile. "Ha, ha, ha, very clever, you used your dueling to send a message, none of those monsters were strong before but by working together they made a huge impact, that's what will happen in New Domino City, you proved to be a worthy atmosphere, you need to prove that you can beat me!"

"You got it, here I go!" Yuya said he took a deep breath and spotlight shined on him. "MY FRIENDS, HERE COMES THE GRAND FINALE!"

Top Siders, Commons, and everyone clapped excitedly. "That's what I wanted to hear, have all level through level 6 to 3 all attacked, you knw what that means?"

"SEVEN!" THE KIDS cheered.

"That's right, my last Level 7 monster that'll attack is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya answered excitedly. "GO AHEAD!" A male Top sider cheered.

"YUYA, YUYA, YUYA, YUYA, YUYA!" The people chanted while dancing.

"I can fell the electricty, the whole city has followed behind Yuya!" Melissa stated.

"This is so cool!" Amanda said happily. "I never thought I would see the day."

Franky looked at his friend. "The city is finally one, we're together having some fun, its thanks to the best Dueltainer there is, Yuya." Amanda added.

"Let's bring this to the end together!" Yuya proclaimed.

"WE'RE WITH YOU YUYA!" Chojiro, the kids chanted. "GO YUYA!" Misty, Sherry, Hunter Pace, Elsworth cheered with a smiles.

"ODD-EYES...PENDULUM DRAGON...ATTACK TYRANT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!" The people and Security chanted at once.

"SPIRAL FLAME STRIKE!" Yuya commanded as his dragon fired its flame breath. "ITS CURTAINS FOR YOU JACK ATLAS!"

Jack smiled as his point meter dropped to zero.

Jack: 0

"THE CITY HAS A NEW CHAMPION, ITS YUYA SASAKI!" Melissa announced. "HE NOT ONLY GOT THE CITY'S PRIDE, HE'S ALSO CAPTURED OUR HEARTS!"

"YEAAAAH!" THE people roared with excitement.

"ALRIGHT!" CROW's Kids cheered happily.

"YUYA, YUYA, YUYA, YUYA!" The people chanted excitedly. "GONG IS SO HAPPY!" Gong cried with joy.

Shay was smiling too. "He did it."

"He sure did." Jenna said jumping with joy.

"That was a great duel." Hunter Pace said doing a thumbs up. "Yuya is quite the duelist than I expected." Sherry said clapping her hands and smiled.

Leonardo was clapping as well with a grin on his face. "This duel was incredible."

Sherry noticed the grin on the blue haired boy's face. "(That face, its quite nice.)" She thought with a blush.

"HE WON!" Crow and Katt cheered happily as they accidently hugged each other.

"Huh?" They both said with blushing red faces and they both backed away from each other.

"Whoa, Crow hugged Katt." Tony chuckled amusingly. "You both must like each other!" Shinji chuckled equally amused. "Crow has a girlfriend now!" Damon added amusingly

"It was accident!" Katt and Crow spatted while blushing red as tomatoes.

Misty was smiling. "This duel was amazing, Toby when my new friends find you, I'll tell you everything and someday we'll duel like we did before."

Her brother's image came into her mind.

"Hey, big sis!" He called with a smile.

Back at Akiza's house.

"That was a great duel!" Ms Izinski cheered happily. "More like the most greatest duel!" Mr Izinski added excitedly.

"Well done, Yuya Sasaki." Akiza said smiling beautifully.

Raptor noticed her smile which made him blush. "(Whoa, her smile is...is.)" He thought as she noticed he was looking at her. "Oh, Raptor your face is red, is something?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, nothing...nothings wrong." The Dino boy stammered turning his head away hiding his blush. "However Yuya managed to win, that was quite the duel."

Akiza gazed back at the big screen. "Yes, it was, a very great duel in history." She said with a smile.

"Yuya Sasaki is the quite the Dueltainer." Sibella said with a smile. "(Just like Yusho Sasaki.)"

She remembered something about Yusho back when she was little.

A flashback scene.

In Heartland City park.

"Remember young lady, dueling is for fun." Yusho said kindly. "You maybe part vampire, but you're still a charming girl, I know you have a bright future so do your friends."

Child Sibella began to smile and nodded her head.

Flashback ends.

Yuya stopped his duel Runner and met with Jack who was looking away.

"You dueled great." He praised.

"THERE IS NOTHING GREAT ABOUT LOSING!" Jack snapped which startled the Dueltainer.

"Whoa, sorry." He said he cupped his hands together.

Jack then turned around "You've been the man you were today, but there is a time you won't be tomorrow, I give my crown to you, believe me I'll regain it somehow."

He then smiled. "I had doubts but, I'll give this battle a two star performance."

"Dueling you was a blast, everyone in the city agrees, I'll get a four out of a four." Yuya said as Jack raised his arm up.

"It was great duel, it would've been great if I won, but that's ok cause you have a new champion, let's give him his fifteen minutes of fame!" Jack announced.

Just then a hovercraft was seen in the air.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, YUYA!" A voice rang out.

Images of the High Council appeared as giants.

"What do those windbags want this time?" Gong asked.

"They sure know how to get our attention." Chojiro commented. "Yeah, consider they're appear has giant holograms." Raptor commented.

"My friends, now that our Friendship Cup has reached its final conculision, Its our ideal that announce news to the whole city!" White Taki announced. "The Friendship Cup was to bring harmony and peace to Top Siders and Commons, each year the tournament get the most powerful duelists on Top!" Boreduax explained.

"The winners Top Sidres or Commons would be crowned the champion, that champion would symbolize our city an opporunity for all that live here." White Taki added.

"We believed that the system was working, that Commons and Top Siders are alike." Gael stated.

"Instead of bringing people together, we might torn people apart." Gray added. "We come to realize that if New Domino City needs to survive, then change is needed, everyone must come together and they never have before." Azul stated. "With unrest in our city, our goal was impossible, today now Jack and Yuya showed us the city can be unified, New Domino City won't be divided anymore, instead everyone will work together to make a better future!" White Taki stated. "As a first step, the Council decided to step down, we decided to let a young one takeover, that is for your people of New Domino City!"

Everyone clapped and cheered happily.

"No matter if you're a Common or Top Sider, its doesn't matter as long as we all work together, this will be a day to remember in history!" Melissa announced excitedly.

"Are you ready to take your victory lap?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sounds good..." Yuya began to say as Sora appeared on a screen image.

Sora was bruised. "Roget took Zuzu..." He groaned.

"That snake!" Sylvio protested. "That rat, hiss! Katt said with a cat hiss. "What happened to her?" Gong asked.

"What happened you and Zuzu!" Sibella asked.

"We were getting out of there, when Roget just appeared out of nowhere, I barely made it out in one peace." Sora explained.

"There is no time to lose." Shay stated. "Yes, let's go!" Jenna said.

"Roget says...he's taking Zuzu...back...to...Duel...Academy." Sora added as the explosion blew next to him which made the screen go off.

Yuya ran off as the hovercraft got closer and opened a door. "GET IN AND BUCKLE UP!"

Back at Security Headquarters which was blowing up.

"You're a madman, using your headquarters to self-destruct!" Zuzu protested.

"A better to leave no tracks of mine behind, a brillant plan." Roget stated.

"This place could blow up!" A headquarters employee screamed as he ran off with a female worker behind him.

"I'm warning you that I took down two of your allies, if you don't watch it then the same thing will happen to you!" Roget shouted.

"You're sicker then sick, risking to cover your escape, you can't cut it, you failed and you know, its like a scared puppy dog scurring back to Duel Academy!" Zuzu protested.

"That's enough, this a manner setback, I will escape!" Roget shouted angrily grabbing the girl by her shirt.

"You won't be leaving!" A voice rang out.

There was Declan, Moon Shadow, and Riley.

"I should've known you would show up." Roget said with a glare.

"Then you should've thought of different way to escape, but thinking is not your strong suit, you though you could escape with Zuzu, sure she would be good barging chip for my father, there is a problem, that is to get past me." Declan replied. "You hav two options, one is that surrender Zuzu to us, 2 resist us then we'll make you surrender."

"Is that so, I have option 3, that is a better escape route!" Roget said dragging Zuzu away with him.

Declan ran after the former Director in a dark room as he did the door closed.

"Declan!" Riley cried as he banged his hands on the door.

"It was a fool to chase after me, I'll break you for it." Roget said appearing from the shadows.

Then the whole room lit up.

"I have a offer, if you come with to Duel Academy I'll give back Zuzu." He added. "Imagine what I would get if I brought back to the Professor's rebellion son."

Declan fixed his glasses. "Keep dreaming, when I go to Duel Academy, it'll be my terms, my terms alone."

"Then you shouldn't have trouble dueling me." Roget said.

Declan activated his duel Disk. "Let's do this!"

"GENERATING ACTION FIELD: CROSSOVER!" His Duel Disk proclaimed.

"I'll start by activating Polymerization, I fuse two Ancient Gear Soliders, mastering my combat experience along with my superior technically intolects, I will configure my pair of mecho-nized, into a devasted monster, I Fusion Summon: Ancient Gear Howitzer!"

Ancient Gear Howitzer Level Level 8 Defense 1800

"For my next move, I activate the Spell, Ancient Gear Magic Shield, I equip to Ancient Gear Howitzer, this prevents it from being destoryed and it gains 1200 defense points." Roget explained.

Ancient Gear Howitzer Defense 1800-3000

"Now my Monster's ability activaters for each spell in play, you take 1000 points of damage!"

Declan dodged the lasers that were fired from Howitzer's hands.

Declan: 3000

"A somersault and cart wheel, nice moves, you don't have the moves to take out my monster, Magic Shield protects from your card effects, why do you think I was here, cause I was capable of ruling this city, just as I will conquer you!" Roget proclaimed maliciously.

Yuya rode on the hovercraft. "(I will save you Zuzu, Roget won't take you to Duel Academy, that's a promise.)"

End of chapter.


	52. A Vicious Cycle

Chapter 52: A Vicious Cycle

Gong was running ahead with Sylvio running behind.

"Hey, slow down and I never though you'd run fast on saddles!" The LID yellow haired boy stated in a panting tone.

"Can't you blame Gong, his friends are in trouble!" Gong declared glancing at his comrade.

Just then they heard a screeh over head.

There was Shay flying on his Rise Falcon while Jenna rode on her new Transformer Maximal Transmetal Tiger Hawk which was in beast mode.

"Jenna, Shay!" Gong exclaimed.

"How about giving us a ride, you jerks!" Sylvio protested.

The hovercraft that gave Yuya a lift to the Security Headquarters made its landing as the Dueltainer got off.

As he did Jack passed by with Katt who was riding with Crow.

"You two ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" Crow replied looking ahead.

"Meow, who needs a door when a window will do fine!" Katt added.

They drove through the window shattering glass to the floor.

"Smash it Rise Falcon!" Shay commanded as his Falcon unleashed a sonicwave. "You too, Tiger Hawk!" Jenna commanded next as her Transformer Tiger Hawk fired its machine bullet out of its guns that were on both wings.

Shay and Jenna jumped into the windown they shattered and ran down the hallway.

"You say you're the best that Duel Academy has to offer, if that's true then I guess my father has lowered his standards." Declan said.

"Once I get through knocking your sorry self off my hide, I'll bring you back to my father, then proceed to show him that how far his son has falling." Roget replied.

Declan fixed his glasses. "You're living a dream, I'm here to give you a pain of reality, defeating me and running back to Duel Academy isn't going to happen, you will fail as you always have."

Roget's smirk went upside down. "Clap trap." He remarked.

"Say whatever you want, it won't matter cause your trouble making days will be over soon." Declan said as he drew from his deck. "To make good on my word, I activate the spell: Forbidden Contract with the Swamp King, I can summon T/T/T Chaos King Apocalypse!"

D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse Level 7 Attack 2700

"Its reign will be short." Roget commented.

"You're right, cause due to Forbidden Dark Contract with the Swamp Kingk I can summon a Fusion Monster without using Polymerization, I fuse Chaos King Apocalypse and D/D Lamia, I Fusion Summon: D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf!"

D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf Level 8 Attack 3000

"Fusion Summoning without Polymerization, you must think you're so smart." Roget said amusingly.

"There is no thinking about it, I know it as fact because when I use my Tuner Lamia to Fusion Summon I can discard my spell: Forbidden Dark Contract with teh Swamp King to the graveyard which allows me to bring D/D Lamia." Declan replied.

D/D Level 1 Attack 100

"A Tuner Monster, that's mean you can Synchro Summmon!" Roget exclaimed in surprise. "There is more, I'm going to crush your monsters into oblivion." Declan stated determined.

Yuya was running through a hallway with Crow, Katt, and Jack.

"Where are you Zuzu?!" Yuya called out.

"I'm setting the Pendulum Scale with Scale 6 D/D Savant Thomas and Scale 8 D/D Savant Nikola, I Pendulum Summon!"

His two D/D Monsters appeared in the Pendulum Zone.

"Now I can summon many Level 7 Monsters as I want, the energy of the universe swings between the forces of darkness and light, I shall harness the power this eternally isolation, I Pendulum Summoning: I call upon my D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse once again!"

D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse Level 7 Attack 2700

"Level 1 Lamia tunes with Level 7 Chaos King Apocalypse!"

7+1=8

"I Synchro Summon: Appear D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried!"

D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried Level 8 Attack 2800

"He paired Synchro Summoning with Pendulum Summoning." Roget said in shock.

"D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried's special ability negates a face up spell or trap that's in effect until your next turn." Declan explained.

Cursed King Siegfried fired a laser from its forehead and blasted the Ancient Gear Magic Shield.

Ancient Gear Devil Defense 3000-1800

"Now Beowulf attack!" Declan commanded. "Beowulf can deal damage even if your monster is defense mode!"

Beowulf slashed the Gear Devil and destroyed it.

Roget: 2800

"Your reign ends here, Seigfried finish him off!"

Siegfried slashed Roget with its sword and send the Director to the wall that shocked him with electricty.

Declan noticed Roget vanished then he heard a laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha, nothing is finished, I'm beyond life points I'm immortal." Roget said chuckling.

A flashback scene.

"Be careful, Roget duels like he has nine lives." Moon Shadow stated.

Sora duel against Roget.

Sora has his Frightfur Bear slam Roget with his paw.

"He's gone!" Sora exclaimed.

"Like his life points." Moon Shadow added.

Then they heard a laugh and Roget appeared again.

"(What kind of crazy magic trick this is?)" Declan asked himself.

"I'm immortal, you might defeat me but you'll never win, you'll never get rid of me, no how much you defeat me you will fall to me, to a force that won't go until you're a shattered shell, ha, ha, ha!" Roget stated with manically laugh.

Sylvio and Gong made it to the control center which was damaged badly.

"This control center has seen better days." Sylvio commented.

"Hopefully Sora got out before this place was blasted." Gong said concerned.

"Hope he's in better shape than this room." Sylvio added.

"Don't worry about Sora, he's going to be fine." Shay said as the two Standard duelists turned around.

"How do you know that?" Gong asked not following the Xyz Warrior's words.

"Did you see him?" Sylvio asked.

Shay shook his head. "No, but I've seen him in action, and I have the scars to prove it."

"You speaking in riddles is strange." Sylvio commented confusingly. "Gong has to agree with him." Gong stated confused too.

"You two forget that Shay dueled him before on top of that he figured Sora out more then you think." Jenna added.

Moon Shadow was with Riley outside the room.

"Ninja can break into many places." The Ninja Lancer said pressing a button on the door's keyboard. "Just...not cyberspace."

"Hey!" Sibella called out.

"Its Sibella!" Riley exclaimed.

Raptor and Akiza were behind her with Leonardo, Sherry, Misty Tredwell, and Elsworth.

"Riley and Moon Shadow!" Yuya called.

"Leonardo, Sherry, Misty Tredwell, Elsworth, Akiza and Raptor too!" Katt added.

"Have you guys seen Zuzu?" Yuya asked.

"My brother got locked inside the room with Zuzu and Roget, we tried everything but we can't get in." Riley answered.

"I'm activating D/D Savant Thomas' Pendulum Ability, which allows me to take an Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck and add to my hand." Declan explained as he took his Pendulum monster from his Extra Deck. "That is my Pendulum Monster D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse, I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"So you want to keep dueling, my you're the apocalypse but I got reality check for you, you never had the chance, ha, ha, ha!" Roget remarked chuckling.

"Maybe we should try kicking this thing?" Crow asked. "If we do that then we won't be able to get in." Raptor stated.

Just then Shay, Gong, Sylvio, and Jenna came running towards them.

"Perfect timing, we could use your Kung fu to knock this door down." Yuya said. "We tried everything to get this door to open."

"Geez, can't you guys do anything on your own, guess its time for to save the day again for you guys." Sora said in pain as he nearly fell.

"Its been a long day, I have one more trick up my sleeve." Sora grinned as his Duel Disk showed a hacking mode.

The door opened up.

Declan heard them quickly and put his right arm out which stopped them from entering further.

"We're in a interesting situation, never ending duel." The Leo President stated.

"Never ending?" Yuya asked confused.

"That's right, which means I can never be defeated." Roget answered. "No, not neccessary." Declan said as he gazed ahead. "One of us can stop, that person is you."

"Are you saying I might forfeit, that's absolutely lunatically." Roget said amusingly.

"Its my turn!"

"D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse's special ability allows me to Special Summon it to the field during your turn!" Declna explained.

D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse Level 7 Attack 2700

"By doing that I must give up Sevant Thomas and Nikola from my Pendulum Zone."

"I know that fact that Pendulum Summoning is important weapon for you, now that you abandoned it, you're never going to win." Roget stated confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse is destroyed and I can return one Pendulum Monster to my hand, this will once again allow me to set the Pendulum Scale with Servant Thomas, now I activate the trap: Dark Contract with teh Swinging Abyss, whenever a D/D Pendulu Monster returns to my hand, my opponent takes damage equal to one of D/D monsters, Chaos King Apocalypse has 2000 Defense points, that's all you have left." Declan explained as his Apocalypse blasted Roget.

Roget: 0

"He's gone!" Gong exclaimed in shock. "Not for long." Moon Shadow said.

Roget appeared again.

"How is he doing that?" Sylvio asked shocked.

Roget: 2000

"You can never get rid of me." Roget said confidently.

"Good cause I have you right where I want you." Declan said. "Because I destroy Nikola and Thomas, then I can use Nikola's effect to return Apocalypse to my hand, then return both Nikola and Thomas to my Pendulum Zones, then dealing 2000 points of damage of Apocalypse's defense points, meaning I can defeat you again and again until the end of time."

Roget gasps in shock realzing what the Lancer Leader was getting.

"So you lose Roget, I mean the real Roget up there." Declan added as he gazed up at window which the real Roget was looking out with Visor.

There beside him was Zuzu.

"ZUZU!" Yuya called.

"You can never fool me!" Declan stated.

Roget took of his visor. "Argh, you think you're so smart, I'm taking Zuzu with me back to the Fusion Dimension then handing her to your father the Professor!"

Everyone gasped expect for Declan including Shay and his Xyz comrades.

"Gong don't get what you mean!" Gong said confused.

"He hasn't told you about his father, that doesn't surprise me, he is Leo Akaba's son the Leader of Duel Academy!" Roget explained.

"So his father is the leader of the punks that we were fighting against?" Sylvio asked.

"Gong don't believe what you say!" Gong protested.

"Its true, Declan has cunningly made your accompanlies into the Dimensional war!" Roget added maliciously.

"NO WAY!" Yuya yelled.

"Don't be so naive, the Professor's plan was to split the work, he conquers the Fusion and Xyz Dimension, Declan conquers the Synchro and Standard Dimension, also Declan never told that you all are Leo's private army!" Roget replied maliciously.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Also I know something else, I learned Raptor, Sibella, and Leonardo has powers beyond of anyone here." Roget added.

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked.

"I mean that Raptor has the power to merge with one of his Xyz Dinosaur Monsters!"

Akiza and the Synchro Duelists gasped in shock.

"There is more, Leonardo has that power too!"

Sherry gasped at she glanced at Leonardo.

"Finally, Sibella has new form she can transform into, I learned that from a few Stomptroopers she defeated, back then I saw in a footage from the facility that she's also part Vampire."

Sherry, Crow, Akiza, Elsworth, and Jack gasped in shock.

"Basically those Xyz duelists might be dangerous then the Duel Academy warriors!" Roget said laughing.

"Yes, I'm part Dinosaur but it was because a dinosaur fragment which was implanted into my leg due a land slide accident." Raptor explained. "As for me, Leonardo and I have the power to merge with one of our Xyz monsters!"

"Yeah, we use only use to help our friends and family!" Leonardo declared.

"As for me, I don't know how I'm part vampire but I will do anything to become human and I will keep protecting my friends!" Sibella proclaimed.

"Whatever, anyway I'm in the way of Duel Academy's plan so they want me out of their way, things are going according to their plan, once I get pushed aside Declan will declare king of this city, including the whole Synchro Dimension!"

Declan fixed his glasses again. "You lay out a convincing story however there is one small problem, if what you're saying is true, then why did they send you to this dimension, after all you were the best that Duel Academy has to offer, beyond that I faith that Shay's three friends won't hurt anyone."

Roget went silent at Leo's son statement.

"You're nothing but a no good liar, I believe in Declan 100 percent he's trying to help us while you're only helping yourself!" Yuya protested.

Declan smiled at the Dueltainer's words.

"That goes for Raptor, Sibella, and Leonardo, I mean we did have differences back then when we first met and even when we teamed up as in the Lancers, but I believe in them too!"

Raptor astonished so was Leonardo and Sibella.

"Yes, I believe in them including Raptor!" Akiza protested as she grabbed the Dinosaur Duelist's arm. "He stood up for me after our first duel, beyond that thanks to him and Sibella especialy Shay I learned you were the one responsible for Misty's brother's disappearence!"

Sherry walked foward. "I want to know why you turned my parents into cards!"

"Oh, Sherry Leblanc, I remember your father's company tried to develop Fusion Monsters however I couldn't let that happen because..." Roget began to say.

"That would blow your cover and people would start to get suspicious of you." Declan finished.

"I think I know why you suddenly ordered Sergey to get ride of Toby!" Shay declared. "From what I saw in Jack's duel against Sergey, I have feeling Toby saw his true form."

"Yes, its true that boy wouldn've caused a problem if he told anyone about Sergey's true form." Roget said with cold look. "So I had Sergey take him to me and I turned him into a card."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Where is Toby now?" Misty asked angrily. "He is in a safe that is hidden in my office, including Sherry's parents." Roget replied smiling maliciously.

"I want you to let Zuzu go!" Yuya demanded.

"I don't think so, Zuzu is the key to my survival." Roget said as he grabbed her shoulder.

They soon were going down an elevator.

"Now off Duel Academy and the Professor, I'm sure he'll award me, don't worry I'm sure you won't be so cold and damped, I can't wait to see the look on his face." Roget said with a smirk.

"Hey, Roget!" A voice called out.

There was Crow, Jack, and Katt.

Jack had his Red Dragon Archfiend, Crow his Blackwing Rain Shower, and Katt had her Flame Nyan Cat Lady.

"Hey, your ride is about to hit rock bottom!" Crow stated. "You're the one that threw New Domino City into chaos, now its time to pay!" Jack stated with a glare. "The hard way too!" Katt hissed.

"Now Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, turn up the heat!" Jack commanded.

Red Dragon Archfiend whammed the elevator with its left hand smashing the elevator as Roget fall out so did Zuzu.

"Oh no!" Jack screamed.

"ZUZU!" Yuya called as he swung as he caught his friend in his arms. "Hip-Hippo!"

Hip-Hippo leaped just in time to break his owner's fall and they landed safety.

Zuzu was out cold. "Wake up." Yuya said as the others arrived.

"Its alright you're safe now." He added as he embraced his friend.

Their friends smiled at the scene at least some of them.

"Oh please." Raptor muttered annoyingly as he felt Akiza's wrap her arms around his right arm.

"Stop this sappy stuff." Leonardo said with a chuckle.

Sherry stood by him and winked at the blue haired Xyz User which made him blush that he turned his face away. "I thank you and your friends finding where my parents are now."

"(I just hope Roget's words are true about her parents including this boy Toby being his office.)" Declan thought.

Just then Misty approached Shay.

"Shay." She said which got everyone's attention.

"What is it?" The Raidraptor Xyz User asked as the super model embraced him. "Thank you and your friends for helping me find the truth about my brother."

Jenna and Sibella twitched seeing the super model hugging the man they love.

Just then Roget was climbing up from the edge of the walkway. "This isn't over yet!"

"He doesn't give up easily!" Sylvio exclaimed.

"Of course, I always have another plan ready, what you are standing on is transportal machine, that is never known, with it I'm sending you all to other dimensions!" Roget proclaimed.

"That's crazy!" Jack yelled. "He's one short card of a deck." Crow remarked.

"The best part is that I have no idea where you'll end up, I hope you don't scare easily cause some of these dimensions can be horrific and this is checkmate." Roget said pressing his palm on the control set.

"I'm clearing the board, bon voyage cause you lose, YOU ALL LOSE, HA, HA, HAAAA!"

Green lights rippled across the wall adn surged up the bottom of the room then electrical acrcs began to crackle over the machine.

Roget turned to face the Lancers. "Ha, ha, ha, I'm really out done myself this time, this is the end game!"

Riley was then blown away but Declan caught him. "You saved me!"

"Hang on!" Jack called.

His Dragon, with Crow's Assault Blackwing and Katt's Flame Nyan Cat Lady jumped down but were destroyed by the Dimensional Transporter's force.

The green light surges even further and went up out of the buidling which got everyone in the city to look in shock.

"Its time, time for you all to fall!" Roget laughed manically.

Just then a wormhole beneath the walkway shattered cause of electricty strike the edge and dislodge Roget. "AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he disappeared into the wormhole.

"We're all in one piece." Crow said in relief. "Meow, that was blow." Katt commented in relief as well.

"I promised to get you back with your friends." Yuya said with a smile.

Zuzu smiled back.

Suddenly the transportal machine rebooted. "Its rebooting again!"

Zuzu was then blown away from her friend. "Aaah!"

She was then sucked into the wormhole.

"ZUZU!" Yuya screamed as he too was sucked in.

Then Gong grabbed him.

"Don't let go!" Yuya screamed as Shay grab hold of Gong from behind, then Sylvio, Leonardo, Sherry, and Jenna did.

Then they too were sucked into the wormhole.

"Shay, Leonardo, Yuya, Zuzu, Jenna, Sherry!" Sibella screamed as she ran so did Raptor but the wormhole disappeared quickly.

"What happened?" Crow asked.

"I'm not sure but it seems that likely that Roget's Dimensional transportal machine has malfuncted, creating a wormhole." Roget answered.

"A wormhole is space like connection, almost like a tunnel between dimensions." Sora explained.

"Correct, however wormholes can't be predicted." Declan stated. "Where is Yuya and the others?" Riley asked

"Do you think they're ok?" Raptor asked concerned. "

"Not sure what dimension they will be in, let alone we'll find out, they could be lost forever." Declan replied.

Sibella, Raptor, Elsoworth, and Katt were speechless so were the others.

A short time later.

Yuya, Sylvio, and Gong woke up, Yuya was the first to see where they were.

"Whoa, looks like New Domino City got blown away!" Sylvio exclaimed.

"We're not in New Domino City." A voice answered which was Shay gazing ahead with Jenna and Leonardo.

"What is this place then?" Sherry asked. "And how do you know its not the Synchro Dimension?" Gong asked.

"This is our home." Jenna asnwered. "At least what is left of it." Shay added.

"We're all in the Xyz Dimension." Leonardo stated.

Everyone gazed the destruction of the city that was once their friends home.

End of Chapter.


End file.
